The Forgotten One
by rukia23
Summary: Senna -oc- wakes up to a new life after an experiment gone wrong in the 12th division. How will she cope and will she regain what she's lost? Eventual HisagiXoc, hinted ShinjiXoc. Read it, it's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

Chapters 1-15 re-edited as of February 10, 2010.

**Chapter 1 **

**Reassignment**

A young woman stood apart from the two rows of captains that were gathered in the grand meeting hall of the First division. She was standing off to the left of Commander-General Yamamoto in front of the two rows, silently looking over those gathered as the old man leaned onto the knobby wooden staff he was never without. The woman was silent and seemed not to care that she was the apparent center of attention.

She was young, appearing to be in her early twenties. She was about five foot six and one hundred-twenty pounds. She was in pretty good shape, the tone of her muscles was that of someone who worked out often, and hard. Her long brown hair fell just below her shoulder blades, half of it was pulled up and twisted into a bun, secured with two red chopsticks that had a little black crystal on each of the four sides. There were bangs left out to frame her face and her hazel eyes shone brightly in her pale face.

Her name was Senna. And this meeting of the Gotei 13's captains was all about her.

The large, spotless white room was silent. The captains all knew why they were there, they were just waiting for the old man before them to begin. Some of the captains clearly wanted to just get this meeting started so they could leave, after all, most knew what the outcome of the gathering would be. Or so they believed anyway.

The pale, white haired captain of squad Thirteen, Captain Ukitake, looked at the girl and sighed. 'She's changed so much since she woke up.' He thought to himself sadly. ' She had always been rather forward and confrontational. But she had been opening up, blooming. She had been...happy. Now though...'

Despite the way she stood there, her head held high, and no readable emotion on her face, she seemed...Broken...Like she was missing something and couldn't quite function properly without it. She had, after all, locked away her emotions and tried to throw away the key. But it just wasn't that easy being...Uncaring, cold...blank... It just wasn't who she was, but when you train yourself hard enough, anything is possible.

"I suppose you all know why you are here today," opened Yamamoto, his raspy voice filling the room.

There were nods and murmurs of agreement.

"As you are all aware, Senna Urahara, the former seventh seat of the Twelfth division has been cleared of all charges and suspicions against her in regards to the unlawful acts and creations of the former Twelfth division captain, Kisuke Urahara."

All the captains were aware of this of course, her name had been cleared just last month.

"This was to be expected. She was in a coma during the time the forbidden gigai were being created, as well as when he disappeared."

Again, they all knew this. Kisuke had disappeared nearly a year ago now, months after Senna had fallen into a coma.

"However," the old man continued. "As a result of the charges against her, as well as the uncertain state of her health, she had been stripped of her rank and removed from the Twelfth squad. She doesn't wish to return to her former squad and that is probably for the best..." He sighed, the old man looked tired, and worn.

Everyone knew where this was going. He was obviously going to reassign her. Her health had stabilized and she was slowly able to start regaining her strength, which had greatly diminished while she had been 'sleeping'.

It was time for her to rejoin Soul Society as a member of a squad, not a hospital ward.

The captains all believed she would be placed in the Thirteenth squad. She had a good relationship with its captain and lieutenant. She had known the two the longest, they had helped her become a soul reaper. They were like family.

_They were...like family...were..._

Senna still remained quiet. She looked rather bored and somewhat blank as she stood motionlessly off to the side of the gathering. Her eyes, however, did betray her, but only a little, you could see the small spark of excitement in them.

She had woken up almost six months ago exactly. She had been in a coma for nearly a year and a half. Much had changed during that time.

Her close friend the former third seat of the Twelfth squad had disappeared. No one knew where or why or how. At least no one would tell her. She had an idea Kisuke knew, but he was gone too.

'The baka,' she thought sourly.

It was a bit of shock to wake up from sleeping for a year and a half and find two of the four most important things to you were gone. And you were apparently a criminal too. She was under suspicion for possible connections to Kisuke's experiments and his disappearance. On top of that, she had no squad and no rank.

Needless to say, Senna wasn't very happy at the moment. She didn't think she would be again, either.

"Today we are here to reassign her to a new squad. Senna, please come forward."

Yamamoto's voice snapped Senna back to reality, not that anyone could tell she hadn't been paying attention in the first place. She always had the same bored, distant look on her face anymore.

Senna did as she was told and walked over to Yamamoto, standing obediently beside him as she waited for him to announce her transfer to squad Thirteen.

"I have made my decision," he paused here and sighed while glancing at the pale, somewhat anxious Ukitake. "I know this will be a shock, but I have my reasons. I will not explain them." The last part he said while looking directly at Captain Ukitake.

Ukitake and the rather bright captain of the Eighth squad, Kyoraku, frowned.

Even Senna cocked her to the side and narrowed her eyes a bit to look at the squinty eyed old man next to her.

'Just what's going on here? Shocked, why, unless..' she thought while eying the old man.

"She will be placed into the Eleventh squad, under Captain Zaraki."

The captains were all shocked, but a few shrugged like it wasn't really all that shocking.

Ukitake, however, was surprised, and didn't seem too happy either, but he rarely did. His friend Kyoraku just sighed and adjusted the straw hat on his head.

Senna just stood there her blank expression back in place after a brief moment of shock which made her jaw hang open. Only her eyes betrayed her. She was surprised and she had every reason to be, it's not every day you go from the Twelfth squad to the Eleventh after all, anyone would be surprised. Even if she was only in the Twelfth squad because of the strange training techniques Kisuke was so good at developing, she was definitely not 'technically inclined', but to go from there to the Eleventh was a major change.

"The...Eleventh squad..." Ukitake seemed to be asking, almost like needing confirmation he had heard correctly.

"Well, it really isn't too surprising. The girl's been nothing but trouble since she woke up," said a tall man with with long black hair and beautiful smoky eyes. Captain Kuchiki of the Sixth squad.

"Hnh, it'll be fun having her in the squad. I think the men will enjoy having a little girl around. 'Specially one who put quite a few in the Fourth squad's hospital."

Senna sighed and rolled her eyes. "Your men are morons. Picking on the members of the Fourth squad when they're bored. Cowards."

This was the first time she'd spoken and all eyes were on her now. Zaraki didn't seem to care she'd just insulted his men. He just grinned maniacally.

"I think this'll be fun. You got guts kid," he said while grinning.

"Enough," Yamamoto called. "This meeting is over. Senna you will report to Captain Zaraki tomorrow morning."

Senna nodded and with that they all began to leave the room.

Captain Ukitake walked over to Senna as the young girl prepared to leave, he seemed concerned about the turn of events. "Are you really okay with this, Senna?"

She looked down for a moment, but didn't respond for a few seconds. "Well, I'll get to fight and besides I don't seem to have a choice, Captain Yamamoto said as much."

"But the Eleventh-"

Senna quickly cut him off. "Ukitake, we both know why he made the decision to place me there. And I understand. After all, I've put quite a few men in the hospital, while _**I**_ was in the hospital, most of which were squad Eleven members. Not to mention I nearly demolished a wing of the hospital when I found out about that idiot Kisuke's experiments and exile. I've been less than an angel and I honestly don't care."

Ukitake knew what she said was true. She'd been extremely confrontational and aggressive since she'd gotten all the news about Kisuke and the disappearance of the other young man.

"I know Senna. But I care even if you don't. Kisuke cared. So did Shin-"

"I don't care if they care or cared. They aren't here, are they!? I don't need friends or sympathy, Ukitake, I need opponents and," she paused her to take a deep breath before continuing, "to just be left alone for awhile."

That said, she turned and walked away from one of the last things left she cared about.


	2. Chapter 2 Surprises and Memories

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach.

**Chapter 2**

**Surprises and Memories**

Ukitake sighed as he watched the young woman walk away and turned to head back to his quarters in the Thirteenth division.

"She'll be fine ya know."

Ukitake looked to his left to see his good friend Captain Kyoraku, leisurely strolling up to him, his flowery pink haori that he always wore over his shoulders and white captain's robe, fluttering out behind him in the light breeze.

"I know," he sighed in return. "She's just become so withdrawn and aggressive. She's hiding all the hurt and loneliness she's feeling."

"Can you really blame her? We still don't know what really happened to her two years ago.'An experiment gone wrong' was what we were all told. That wasn't the first one either."

Ukitake nodded and sighed again, something he had been doing far too much lately. Kyoraku was right. An accident during some training experiment had put Senna into the year and a half long sleep. Not to mention there had been at least four other incidents that had occurred in the year leading up to that.

Ukitake and Kyoraku knew what the training was for and that it was dangerous, but the year before Senna's coma had been filled with all kinds of "accidents" that had left Senna and many others badly injured. They just couldn't understand why, they had thought Senna had learned to master her ability easily and quickly with Kisuke Urahara's help.

Ukitake was brought back to reality by Kyoraku's voice. "Not to mention, when the poor girl finally woke up two of the four most important people to her are gone and she's basically homeless. Can't be easy."

"No, but I'm still here, so is Kaien, but that doesn't seem to matter to her right now. Oh well, she'll find one of us when she's ready, I suppose."

"Well, I'm gonna go find my Nanao, she's probably wondering where the heck I am by now. Don't worry so much, she'll come around."

Kyoraku sauntered his way to his own division and left Ukitake to leisurely stroll the remaining distance to his. He was just about to turn the last corner to head to his private home that stood on stilts over a calm and beautiful koi pond when he heard someone jogging up to him.

"Oi, Captain your back."

Ukitake turned to see his Lieutenant, the young dark haired Kaien Shiba, approaching him.

"So where's Senna?" the young man asked, looking around for the girl. "That meeting was to reassign her, right?"

"Yes, Kaien, it was," Ukitake replied tiredly.

"Well then where is she?"

"She's been placed with another squad."

"Wha... Which squad?!"

"The Eleventh-"

"Are you serious!" Kaien interrupted his captain. "The Eleventh squad. I mean I know she's a pain in the ass, but-"

"Enough, Kaien. I'm not feeling well, I'd like to rest," the tired captain said.

"O-of course captain. I'll be...in the office finishing the paperwork." Kaien replied. He knew his captain was tired, it was obvious in the redness of his eyes and the slight hunch of his shoulders. With a polite bow, he walked towards the squad's offices, leaving his captain to go and rest in his small home over his favorite koi pond.

'Senna in the Eleventh squad. I don't think this is going to go well... Oh well.. What can you do...' Kaien thought upon walking into his office and scratching at his head while pondering over the outcomes of the hot-headed girl joining a squad known for its use of brute force and it's brash members.

* * *

'So the Eleventh squad, huh,' Senna thought. 'Well, it will definitely be interesting like Zaraki said. After all some of his men do 'owe' me for kicking their sorry, cowardly asses...'

She was lying in a tree in a clearing near the Fourth squad hospital. Her hair was hanging down, blowing a little in the light wind that was rustling through the Seireitei. She'd let it all down and was examining her two red chopsticks in her hands. One was broken, almost in half, but she'd managed to use some bandages to hold it together for now. They were gifts, and she really didn't want to get rid of them.

'It'll be fun though. I won't have to look for a fight at least, thats good. I'll be able to train almost non-stop and regain my strength.'

Her thoughts trailed off a bit here, she was thinking about the time before the coma. She definitely hadn't been the strongest, but she had been far from weak. Now though, she would get winded and tired too quick for her own liking. It bugged her to no end. She didn't like feeling weak, she wanted to be strong, she wanted to show everyone she didn't need the two fools who had disappeared with no explanation and no goodbye.

Staring at the two chopsticks in her hands, the black jewels sparkled in the setting sun, she sighed sadly and closed her eyes. Blurry images filled her mind and took over her senses.

"_It'll be alright, don' move," a voice said soothingly._

_'I know that voice, I know it but why, why can't I remember...' Senna thought._

_Opening her eyes a little, she became aware of the fact that everything hurt and her vision was extremely blurred. There was a face hovering not far above hers, but she couldn't seem to focus on it. She could, however, see the dark red stains on their face and in their shoulder length yellow, blond hair._

_'Oh, god, .? What the hell happened?' She thought frantically, her mind whirling with so many feelins and emotions that she felt nauseous._

"_W-w-what..What did I..." She tried to speak but it was difficult, her voice was rough, tired, she coughed harshly and could feel as blood began to seep out of the corner of her mouth and down her __chin. Tears began to slip silently from her eyes and a pale hand reached towards her._

"_Hush, now will ya love, don't worry." The blond whispered as he wiped at the girl's bloodstained cheek to remove the silent tears that she didn't realize she was shedding. _

_Despite her blurred vision, Senna could see the arrogant smirk on the blond's face, a gesture meant to assure her that everything was fine even though she knew it wasn't._

_Raising his hand above Senna's pale face there was a flash of light that made her entire world fade to black._

The moment the memory faded away, she sucked in a deep breath and her hazel eyes snapped open. She blinked a few times and looked at her hands to see she was about to break the chopstick that wasn't broken. Huffing stubbornly, Senna relaxed and rearranged herself on the branch to get more comfortable.

"Damn it, Shinji. What the hell happened?" She whispered aloud, glaring at the chopsticks.

The one had apparently been broken_ that_ night. Unohana, however, had kept them with her other belongings for her and she silently thanked the kind woman. They had been a gift from Shinji Hirako, the former third seat of the Twelfth squad. He had apparently thought the pencils she was using before were unattractive or some nonsense.

' I don't remember much else about that night, the night I fell into a coma, and I think you know that already though don't you?_ Yo__u_ made me forget...but why... That damn darkness lasted a year and a half you baka!' the last thought was much more forceful than the others, she wasn't happy at the moment and anyone who would have thought to disturb her would be smart to run as fast as possible and never show their faces again.

She yelled in frustration, causing a few birds that were in the tree near her to chirp in protest and sudden fear and some to fly off altogether.

'Whatever happened must have been bad. Otherwise you wouldn't have erased my memories of the events. You fool. You left two months after you knocked me out. I'm guessing the coma wasn't exactly expected though, but still... You baka! Why the hell did you leave?! And just where the hell did you go?I'm sure that my dear 'brother' has an idea, but that fool got himself exiled, probably more out of fear of what I'd do to him when I woke up then anything else,' she sighed and slowly got up, brushing some leaves off her uniform and pulling all her hair up into a messy bun and securing it with the two red chopsticks.

"Well, I guess I should go pack up what few things I have here and get ready for tomorrow. Somehow I think I'll need to be well rested for this little adventure," she said while looking up at the dark night sky. It was late now, the moon had risen and the stars were twinkling brightly. She silently jumped from the tree branch she'd been lying on and made her way back to her temporary home in the Fourth squad.


	3. Chapter 3 Baldy and Feathers

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

**Chapter 3 **

**Baldy and Feathers**

Senna was walking the rather long walk from the Fourth squad to the Eleventh squad's headquarters. She had a little black bag slung over her right shoulder with the few things she owned tucked away inside.

She wore the standard shinigami uniform, no alterations, black hakama and a black kimono top over a thin white shirt. Her hair was pulled half up into a rather sloppy bun and was secured with her two red chopsticks as usual. Her zanpakuto was tucked into her obi on her left side.

It was rather unimpressive. Its sheath was a dull black, same as the hilt, the guard was rather interesting though. It was oval in shape and was made of a dark, shiny metal, it had flower petals engraved on it, which Senna always thought was a bit strange. Her zanpakuto had nothing to do with flowers and neither her nor her zanpakuto were all that fond of them.

' Already, huh,' she thought to her self.

She had passed through the gates of the Eleventh squad just moments ago and could feel five unfamiliar reiatsu behind her. She ignored them as they followed her, some making lewd comments.

"It's that Urahara girl, isn't it?"

She twitched a little at the sound of her last name, whether it was her given one or not didn't matter right now. Ever since she'd woken up and learned of Kisuke's betrayal, she basically refused to let anyone call her Urahara, except for the captains, she wasn't about to tell them they couldn't do something.

"Yeah, and I think she's ignorin' us guys. Hey, Urahara, ya ain't wanted here, ya know. Ya listenin' Urah-"

He was cut of when Senna dropped her bag and disappeared only to reappear in front of him. He was about six feet tall and buff with an intimidating scowl, but that didn't matter to Senna in the least.

A loud crack filled the silence that had taken over when Senna had whirled to face her followers. Using an open palm and an upward thrust of her arm, she smashed the man in the face, hard, breaking his nose and making blood spurt everywhere. The man's eyes widened and he grabbed his nose, trying to stop the bleeding as he cried out in shock and stumbled backwards.

"You bitch!"

She heard one of the others shout, she'd turned around and had begun walking back to her abandoned bag. She turned again as she heard someone come rushing at her, prepared to defend herself from the coming attack.

"Enough! Back to your posts now you morons!"

The man stopped and stared off behind Senna. All the men were looking behind her in fact.

"Now you maggots!"

"Hai!" A few yelped and they all ran off without delay.

"Well, well, if it ain't Senna Ura-, ow, what the fu-"

Senna had turned around and smacked the bald man who'd been talking upside the head, wiping the smirk that had been on his face off with the force.

"It's Senna, Ikkaku, you baka, call me Urahara again and you'll be buying the sake for the rest of your life, got it!" She yelled in his face.

"So ugly..."

"Nice to see you too, Yumichika." She greeted, turning her attention to the effeminate man with the feathers on his right eyelashes.

He sighed and started examining his nails critically.

"So what is it you two want? I was busy, ya know."

"The captain told us you'd be coming and I figured we should escort ya there so ya don't get hurt." He answered, smirking at her.

"Worried about me, Baldy? Thats so sweet," Senna replied, smiling the first smile she'd smiled in almost two years, it felt strange on her normally blank face and was gone almost as quickly as it had appeared.

Ikkaku just stared at her, turning on odd shade of red, caught between beating the crap out of her or screaming his head off.

"Lets go!" he snapped, spinning around with a growl.

"Missed you too, Ikkaku" she sang to his retreating back.

"Hmph."

"What about me?" Yumichika asked, a small pout on his face. " Didn't you miss my beauty too?"

"Of course, I did Feathers, I could never forget your beauty." Senna grinned widely and ignored the glare that was thrown her way. "You seem as stuck up as I remember, Yumichika."

"And you seem plainer and less beautiful than I remember. Look at those split ends, they're horrid," he retorted, arms crossing over his chest with a huff.

"Don't you two start that crap again!" Ikkaku yelled. "Let's go!"

"No need to be any uglier, Ikkaku." Yumichika threw back.

Senna raised her eyebrows, amused. She had missed these two, she hadn't seen them since before the coma. She had known them for about thirteen years now. They had met a few months after she had joined the Twelfth squad after agreeing to be adopted by Kisuke.

_**

* * *

**_

_Senna was sitting in a tree watching the sun set over Soul Society. She needed a break, the training Kisuke had been putting her through was tough and both physically and mentally draining. _

_'I don't mind much, besides the weirdo's growing on me. I don't think having him as a brother will be so bad... Thanks Ukitake.' She thought to herself, smiling up at the orange hued sky._

_Her hair was half up in a bun and secured with two pencils. Her uniform was not the standard one, but a modified version to make her training easier, not too mention keep her from ruining a uniform everyday. It was very similar to the uniform worn by the lieutenant and captain of the Special Op's. It was a tighter fitting, backless top, with a somewhat deep v neck, revealing the red wrap she wore underneath to make her feel a little less exposed. You could see the muscle definition in her arms and shoulders, she was in very good shape, not buff, but toned. She wore the usual hakama pants today though, she would occasionally wear the tighter special op's pants, to allow her to move more freely, but she didn't really like feeling so exposed. She noticed the looks she'd get from some of the men while wearing them and they bothered her._

_'Even that damned Shinji stares,' she thought with a low growl._

_She was lost in her thoughts about how she'd really like to wipe the damned grin off Shinji's face since it seemed to always be there that she hadn't noticed that two people were approaching the tree she was lounging in._

"_What've we got here, Yumichika, it looks that new addition to the Urahara family."_

_Senna jumped a little and looked down the twenty feet to the ground to see two men looking up at her curiously. A bald one and a rather feminine looking one._

"_Ehh, how can you sit in that thing, it's dirty," the feminine one scoffed giving her a disgusted look on his face._

_Senna cocked her head to the side and stared at the two men for a moment before jumping down to the ground rather gracefully._

"_Can't talk or something, little birdy," the bald one asked rudely._

"_I'm the birdy, huh, he's the one with the bright feathers on his face," she retorted while gesturing at the more feminine of the two men._

_The feminine male glared at her before deigning to reply. _"_I think they enhance my beauty," he sniffed arrogantly, crossing his arms and turning his head away from her. "Not that you'd know anything about beauty."_

"_Excuse me?" She asked, irritated with man._

"_Just ignore him, everyone else does." _

"_Whatever." No longer willing to stick around and be picked on, she turned and started to walk away._

"_What, no introduction, huh. Ya scared or something?"_

_She turned back to the bald man. _"_What am I supposed to be scared of exactly baldy, you, or feathers over there?"_

"_IT'S SHAVED, I'M NOT BALD!!" He yelled at Senna, turning a bright shade of red._

"_Uh huh, if you say so," she replied calmly, pausing before saying, "My name, if you must know, is Senna Urahara, and I'm currently the twelfth seat of the Twelfth squad"_

"_Ikkaku Madarame, third seat of the Eleventh squad." This was from the bald one who was still a funny shade of red as he slung his sheathed zanpakuto onto his shoulder.. _

"_Yumichika Ayasagawa, fifth seat of the Eleventh squad," feathers said, smiling pompously at her._

_'Ah crap, of all people I go and piss off they have to be from the Eleventh squad, and high ranking members at that,' Senna thought to herself._

"_Well, nice to meet ya, gotta go,"she chirped, waving quickly and attempting to run off again, only to be stopped by Yumichika's voice._

"_I think you scared her, Ikkaku."_

"_Hey, I am not scared of you two!"_

"_Then spar with me."_

"_Huh," Senna looked at Ikkaku, who had spoken, like he was nuts. "Why?"_

"_'Cuz Feathers over there won't, and I want to have some fun," Ikkaku said grinning sadistically._

"_Stop calling me Feathers, and I won't because I don't want to get dirty, it's so not beautiful," Yumichika huffed in reply._

"_Ok."_

_Both Ikkaku and Yumichika looked over to Senna, a little surprised she had agreed. _

"_Ok, loser buys sake," Ikkaku said, still grinning._

"_Sure, why not."_

_'I'm so gonna regret this later,' Senna thought to herself, groaning inwardly at her inability to back down from a fight._

_Their sparring match hadn't lasted long. Senna lost though she did manage to get a few hits in. Very few. _

_Ikkaku was somewhat impressed the girl didn't back down even when she knew she couldn't win, she just kept on fighting. He liked that kind of persistence._

"_Why not give up," Ikkaku asked staring down at Senna who was on one knee holding her right shoulder and panting._

"_Why should I give up? I'm not dead yet," she replied._

"_Eh, funs over, lets go get that sake you owe me."_

"_Ugh, why not," she shrugged, picking herself up off the ground and smiling while rolling her shoulder to work out the stiffness in her muscles._

"_You're so much prettier when you smile, you know."_

_She glanced over to Yumichika, who was examining his nails and not looking at her despite the fact he had just spoken to her._

"_Thanks... I think."_

_The three were walking towards some nameless bar Ikkaku wanted to go to, they were rather quiet, and it made Senna a little uncomfortable._

"_How do you get your hair so shiny," Senna asked Yumichika out of curiosity and sheer lack of anything else to talk about._

_Ikkaku sighed upon noticing his friend brighten dramatically, "He won't shut up now ya know."_

_Sure enough, Ikkaku was right, Yumichika didn't shut up for nearly two hours. Once they had gotten to the bar, Senna had bought the sake she owed Ikkaku, who then wandered off somewhere, while Yumichika kept yammering on about conditioner and hair products while Senna stared at him and nodded in what she hoped was all the right places. When he was done, he'd said something about making her beautiful too._

_She sighed and looked around. "Hey, so... where'd Ikkaku go anyways?"_

"_Probably harassing some poor soul for more sake."_

"_Miss me!?" A voice suddenly cooed in her ear._

_Senna screamed and nearly fell over as Ikkaku popped up next to her, grinning like an idiot._

"_Not exactly, baka," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Made new friends, eh, Urahara?"_

"_Huh.?"_

_The odd trio looked up from their seats to see a blond man with a big smirk on his face looking down at them._

"_What do you want, Hirako?" Senna growled at the blond in front of them. 'Oh how I want to wipe that smirk off you're face,' she thought, smirking inwardly at the joy the thought gave her._

"_Know him?" Asked Yumichika, Ikkaku just glared._

"_Unfortunately," she replied curtly, sipping from the sake cup she had placed before her._

"_Ahh, that ain't very nice ya know. Your brother sent me to find you," the blond replied. "It's kinda cute when ya glare like that."_

"_Whatever, lets go." Senna waved to the two sitting at the table staring after her with confused expressions and left, trailing behind the ever grinning Shinji Hirako._

_**

* * *

**_

They had been friends ever since. They would usually run into each other near the tree that Senna liked to sit in whenever she could get away from the Twelfth squad. She and Ikkaku would spar, mainly because he could get sake out of her when he won, which was almost all the time. While he would be off drinking the sake he won, she and Yumichika would talk, usually about beauty. He had apparently decided she need help with this, so he was giving her little gifts of skin creams and hair products. She didn't mind much, she might be a little rough around the edges but she was still a girl.

'Hmm, Come to think of it, I could use more of that skin cream,' Senna thought to herself. 'I'll bug Yumichika later.'

"Hey!"

Blinking over to an annoyed Ikkaku, Senna responded with a dull, "What?"

"We're here," he stated, while sliding open a door that allowed them access into a rather dark and cramped office. At least she thought it was supposed to be an office, it was hard to tell.

"We got her captain," Ikkaku said to the large Zaraki, who had gotten up from behind a desk that looked very small compared to him and was walking towards her with a grin that made her fidget.

"What the-" Senna looked down when there was a sudden pressure around her waist, it turned out to be a little pink haired girl with a very large smile. The girl was swinging around on Senna's waist as if she were a toy.

"YAY! You must be the new girl, Senna right." The little girl asked with a childish giggle.

"Uh-"

"I'm gonna call you Chopsticks, k, and you can call me Yachiru, that lieutenant stuff is silly." The little pink haired girl stared up at Senna, who just looked blankly back at her.

"So Kenny where's she gonna be placed."

Apparently the girl lost interest in Senna for the time being and had jumped onto Zaraki's shoulder, propping her little head up on his shoulders as she kicked her feet in the air.

"No idea," Zaraki replied in a deep voice.

Everyone but Senna looked at him like he was joking.

"But Kenny, how do we know where to place her?" Yachiru asked.

"You two," he said pointing at Ikkaku and Yumichika. "Deal with it." And then he walked off.

Ikkaku scratched his head for second, then grinned at Senna.

"Well this should be fun."

Senna glanced at him, ignoring the devious grin on his face, and shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4 Placement Testing

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

**Chapter 4 **

**Placement Testing**

Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Senna were now outside, standing in a rather large, grassy courtyard. Ikkaku had two wooden swords casually sitting on his shoulder. Yumichika looked bored and Senna seemed to be off in her own little blank and boring world as she stared off into the distance.

"So we're here why," she asked, glancing around her at the empty courtyard.

"You get to have some fun today. Since you don't have a seat, we'll just have to find ya one," Ikkaku answered.

"There's no one here, Ikkaku," she stated. And soon regretted saying anything at all.

"OK MAGGOTS, WHO WANTS A SHOT AT THE NEW GIRL!" He yelled, within minutes the courtyard was full of most of the men from the Eleventh squad, seated and unseated. They were looking at Senna like she was a piece of meat, some in a way that they just wanted to tear her apart, and others in a much different way.

"Gross." Senna sighed under her breath.

"Alright you maggots, we're gonna start with the tenth in line for the twentieth seat," he said to the crowd. "Think ya can handle that Senna?" He asked, smirking at her.

Senna just glanced at him. "Of course." She stuck her right hand out to Ikkaku, who put a wooden sword into her upturned palm. She took her zanpakuto out of her obi and put it on the ground in front of Yumichika. "She bites," she said looking at Yumichika who had glanced at the sword.

"So I get to go first, huh, this oughta be fun," this came from a rather tall, stocky man with black hair, and seemingly black beady eyes. Ikkaku tossed the man a wooden sword. "Come on Urahara don't hold back on-"

He was cut short by Senna's right foot connecting with his chin, he stumbled back, but recovered quickly. He charged at Senna, who dodged while spinning around and knocking his knees out from under him with the sword. One more graceful turn and she hit him in the chest with the hilt of the wooden sword, all in one very fluid movement. Needless, to say the man hit the ground hard, and was knocked out by the impact.

"What are you teaching these morons, Ikkaku? That was too easy."

Senna had walked back to where Ikkaku and Yumichika stood, staring at her. They knew she was a skilled fighter, but she'd been in the hospital for months, not able to really go anywhere, or train, they hadn't expected her to knock the guy out in under ten seconds.

"You know I didn't say you could begin. I hadn't said the rules yet either." Ikkaku said harshly.

"Ha! you and I both know there are no rules, just don't kill the morons right." It was more of a statement than a question as she stared at him with a raised brow.

Ikkaku shrugged. "Basically."

Yumichika just sighed and shook his shiny head.

"So who's next!" Ikkaku yelled.

The fighting went on for almost two hours. Senna had no problem with the next twelve people, they were all out cold within minutes. She had a little more trouble once she got to the eighteenth seat and from there on out. She was out of shape and she knew it. She was beginning to get tired, but wouldn't let it show and kept fighting every other moron that came at her.

She was now currently up against the fourteenth seat and was exhausted. She was panting heavily, and had quite a few bruised ribs on her left side. Not to mention the giant bruise and cut on her left cheek, which was bleeding freely, that was thanks to the seventeenth seat, who had hit her in the face when she went to dodge a blow to her ribs. The ribs were thanks to a lot of the bastards. Mainly the sixteenth and fifteenth seats.

"That all you got, girl?" Her opponent asked. He was a few inches taller than her and was in pretty good shape. He had very short dark hair and green eyes. He would have been handsome if his face wasn't set into a constant scowl.

The two were standing a few feet apart, Senna almost ready to fall over, and him just standing there glaring at her. He wasn't even breaking a sweat and she'd been dodging his attacks for nearly ten minutes now. She was on the defensive, she couldn't move fast enough anymore to make an offensive move.

'Shit, shit, shit!' She thought. 'I can't keep this up much longer.'

"Well I guess I'll just show you you're place, you little bitch," her opponent growled at her.

He charged, wooden sword ready to strike her in the left side, where her ribs already hurt enough. She managed to dodge the sword, but not the leg that came out as she went to move to her right, out of the sword's reach.

"Umph...bastard," Senna inhaled sharply, she was on the ground holding her right side, trying to breathe, she found it quite difficult, her ribs didn't like the pressure from having to expand to let in air. She then felt a searing pain in her left side as the man kicked her from behind. She fell face first into the ground and floated into unconsciousness.

She woke up about fifteen minutes later to hear Yumichika muttering something about how ugly the situation was.

"It's about damned time,"Ikkaku said as he saw her eyes blink open.

"Ugh..." Everything hurt and that was all she could respond with at the moment. Senna pushed herself into a sitting position, groaning a little at the effort it took.

"You look horrible you know."

"Thanks Yumichika," she grumbled at him.

"So fifteenth seat, ain't bad, you did better than I thought you would."

The three of them, who were sitting in the courtyard under a tree, looked up to see Zaraki not too far away, grinning that usual freaky grin of his.

"You're an interesting kid ya know that, you'll be fun to play with."

Senna just looked at him blankly, but shuddered a little at the thought of having to 'play' with her new captain.... She was fond of her head where it was and was afraid that if she had to 'play' with her captain she might lose it.


	5. Chapter 5 Different

**Chapter 5**

**Different**

'To think its been nearly forty years,' Senna thought, sighing up at the sky above the Seireitei. 'Since that day.'

It was a peaceful day, the sun was high in the cloudless blue sky and there was a gentle wind sighing through the trees.

Senna lay in her usual spot in what she had taken to calling 'her tree'. Her eyes were closed and she seemed uncharacteristically peaceful at that moment. Her hands were behind her head and her right foot was dangling from the branch she was perched on.

Letting out a soft breath, she opened her hazel eyes to gaze beyond the leaves and branches into the clear blue sky.

"It's been nearly forty years," she said softly. " Forty years since everything changed."

It had been almost forty years to the day since Senna had become the fifteenth seat of squad Eleven. She had moved up the ranks rather slowly, taking her time to regain her former strength and then continuing to get even stronger. She had been the sixth seat for almost seven years now and she was content with that. For now at least.

Despite the years, Senna hadn't really changed. She seemed younger somehow. Her skin was tanner now, she was no longer so pale and it suited her well. Her dark brown hair was just a bit longer, but still worn in her usual style and adorned with her two red chopsticks. There were emotions in her eyes now, making her look more alive and less like a blank doll. Her face was no longer expressionless, not that her emotions were readable, it just seemed to give her a much softer look.

She had enjoyed her time in the squad so far, not that it had always been easy for her, the only female besides the lieutenant, Yachiru. At first the men in the squad were not all pleased with her presence. It didn't take long though before they realized she wasn't an ordinary woman, in their eyes at least. She was strong, brave and she would never back down no matter who challenged her. It soon became apparent she didn't lose often either and if she did, it was usually only to Ikkaku or Yumichika.

On top of that, she was always with the two men, who having been in the squad for years now knew the way the minds of these men worked. They were well aware of the fact that many of them wanted more than to just fight her and became a bit protective of their friend, glaring at anyone who even looked at her, at all.

She could still remember that first day after her placement they had decided her room would be the one room in between theirs. The room had been occupied, but that had quickly changed.

Senna smiled slightly at the memory. The man was furious that he was being kicked out of his room because of 'some worthless woman.' However, upon seeing the look that passed between Ikkaku and Yumichika, as well as the cold stare she was giving him, the man stopped his cursing, blanched a bit, and stuttered out an apology.

Her eyes closed again. She wasn't the same girl anymore, was she? She didn't feel as if she was. Wasn't it recently that Ukitake had said the same thing?

_

* * *

_

"_You've changed, Senna."_

"_How so, Ukitake?"_

_Ukitake seemed to think for a moment, eying the girl and smiling lightly._

"_You don't seem so lost."_

"_Lost?" She asked, a bit of confusion leaking into her voice._

"_After you woke up all those years ago, you just weren't yourself. You would never smile, laugh, or even show much emotion at all. Aside from anger and resentment, that is. You seem more like yourself now. Your brother would be glad to know you've moved on and I'm sure Shinji would be happy also. The boy cared about you," Ukitake explained, looking up from the hot tea he was sipping to smile warmly at her._

"_Their feelings don't mean much to me now. I was angry and hurt. I still am. But that was all in the past, my life must go on with or without those I loved."_

"_Loved," Ukitake inquired, eyebrow raised slightly. He had caught the meaning behind her words, he had known her for a long time after all._

_Senna ignored his question. She knew what she had said, and she had meant it. She may have become less cold and uncaring, but she wasn't about to forgive their betrayal. That's what it was to her their leaving was a betrayal of her trust, of her love._

_Ukitake sighed, " You will forgive them one day. For now I'm just glad that you seem to be happier."_

_

* * *

_

Eyes still closed and hands clasped behind her head, Senna let out another soft sigh.

She and Ukitake, on occasion Kaien as well, had taken to having tea together on an almost weekly basis in the last few years. She remembered the first time she'd been quite literally thrown at Captain Ukitake's feet by a very angry Kaien.

After the reassignment meeting, Senna would rarely speak to anyone aside from Yumichika and Ikkaku. It took nearly five years before Kaien had apparently had enough of her behavior and confronted her about it. He considered her family and family didn't ignore each other's existences. Families supported each other and stood by each other, always. That was how he felt anyway.

_

* * *

_

"_You're coming with me whether you want to or not," Kaien growled, his lip twitching in annoyance while Senna stared blankly up at him with her arms crossed over her chest._

"_No." Was the simple reply she graced him with._

_Kaien just looked at Senna. He was angry, you could see it in his face, his posture and his narrowed eyes._

"_You know there are people who care about you. It would be nice if you would realize that and get over yourself. You've been nothing but cold and distant, lashing out at anyone who would try to help you." He was in her face now, leaning over her, talking loudly and trying not to strangle her. He was staring at the girl who stood in front of him looking for some response or emotion, but she just stood there completely unmoving, uncaring. It was as if she were nothing more than a doll._

"_I don't need help, Kaien. I need everyone to leave me alone," Senna replied calmly, but her words had a frosty bite to them. _

"_You really don't get it do you? I'm sick of you acting like you don't care about anything. That's not the Senna I know. And I've known you longer than anyone here. I know this isn't you and I'm gonna beat the crap outta you if I have to, to make you open your eyes and see that even though you think you've __been abandoned and forgotten. You haven't." He was pretty much yelling in her face now and he saw her flinch at his last words. The response almost made him smirk, he had finally gotten a reaction, even if it wasn't quite what he was going for. Senna wasn't as emotionless as she was trying to seem._

"_Why do you care, Kaien? I'm not your responsibility. I don't need you to fix me or take me under your wing like some lost pu-"_

"_Would you shut up already!" He snapped, grabbing a hold of her arm he pulled her to him, embracing her._

_She was stunned at first. It had been ages since someone had hugged her, let alone had had the nerve to touch her. She was going to struggle out of his grasp, but didn't, she just stood there, numb._

"_Stop lying, Senna. If you're hurt fine it's understandable, but its been years now and you still haven't gotten over any of it. Move on already. You have friends here that miss you," Kaien whispered, releasing her from the hug and stepping back to try and see her face. _

_Her face was turned down to the ground, she didn't know what to do or say and settled for doing nothing. When she felt a touch on her arm and noticed Kaien move closer her to her, she looked up to see a wicked grin on his face._

"_What are you-"_

_Not waiting for her to ask her question, Kaien grabbed Senna around the waist and tossed her lightly over his shoulder. He then began running and didn't stop until he'd rather unceremoniously dropped her on her butt in front of a perplexed Ukitake. _

_Once the initial shock of having Senna dropped in front of him wore off, the white haired captain smiled and chuckled to himself in amusement while Senna glared up at Kaien. She was so focused on the young lieutenant that she had yet to notice where she was or even who she was sitting before. _

_If looks could kill, Kaien would have been dead many times over, but the dark haired man just smiled, feigning ignorance as he put his hands on his hips triumphantly and ignored the girl that was trying to burn a hole through his head._

"_What's going on you two?" Ukitake asked. Eyebrows raised quizzically ._

"_I brought ya a present. Thought you might want to have tea with a pretty lady. Senna was the closest thing to a lady I could find on such short notice though, hope you don't mind," Kaien replied cheekily. He nearly fell over when Senna tried to knock his knees from under him with a swipe of her arm, but he managed to deftly leap over the limb and avoid toppling over. _

"_I don't mind at all. Senna would be welcome to join me for tea if she would like, it's been a long time after all," Ukitake replied, smiling at Senna who seemed far less angry now and was looking away almost guiltily. _

_It really had been far too long since she had heard Ukitake's voice or been in his presence, she forgot just how soothing and warm it could be. Guilt washed over her briefly, Kaien was right, not that she would ever tell him that, but she had spent too much time in the past and it was time to move on. _

"_What do you say, Senna," Ukitake asked, cutting into her thoughts and regaining her attention. "Would you care to join me for some tea? You've been so busy with your training and readjusting to your life outside of the hospital that we haven't had much time to just talk."_

_Senna smiled and nodded. Leave to Ukitake to make sure she always felt welcome. "I'd love some tea. As long as that jerk's not gonna be here," she grumbled, jerking a thumb over at Kaien._

"_I guess that means he'll just have to get the tea," Ukitake replied._

_Kaien blinked, cocking his head to the side and wondering how he had suddenly been roped into getting tea for his captain and the annoying girl he considered his little sister. _

"_And while you're at it, Kaien, I'm hungry," Senna chirped, smirking evilly. _

"_Now that you mention it, I'm a bit hungry too," Ukitake spoke up._

_

* * *

_

And that had been the start of the renewed relationship between three. They became like family once again and Senna started to realize that she had missed the comfort of having someone and somewhere she could go whenever she needed.


	6. Chapter 6 Senna's Assignment

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

**Chapter 6**

**Senna's Assignment**

Senna was still lounging lazily in her spot in the tree. It was her day off and she had every intention of enjoying it. The peaceful surroundings and the solitude were a welcome respite from the training grounds and crowds of sweaty, leering men of the Eleventh squad. Being so peaceful and quiet, it didn't take very long for her to drift off into a light sleep.

"What the hell are you doing, Senna?" A voice called, awakening her from her brief moment of rest.

Looking down from her spot high amongst the branches, she saw that the voice belonged to none other than Kaien Shiba.

"I _was_ sleeping," she replied langorously, yawning and stretching a bit.

"You look like a cat when you do that, you know," he stated while grinning at her. "You're almost as lazy as one too."

She raised her eyebrows at him and shrugged it off before jumping nimbly out of the tree and landed just a few feet in front of Kaien, who was a good few inches taller than her.

He just continued to grin at her. It was a knowing grin, he was hiding something.

"What are you up to Kaien, I'm in no mood for surprises," Senna said while looking at the dark haired man suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing. Captain Ukitake needed to speak with you. It seems the Commander General has need of your skills." Kaien was snickering after the last part, but Senna just ignored it and kept staring at him with a suspicious frown.

"Any idea why he would have Captain Ukitake talk to me instead?" She inquired, crossing her arms over her chest, she was trying to be polite but was failing miserably.

Kaien's smile got bigger, if that was even possible at this point. "None at all."

He was lying and she knew it.

'Fine, two can play this game,' she thought.

"Ok, fine. But I'm not going unless you race me there."

"Race you? Why?" Kaien wasn't smiling any more. Now it was Senna that was up to something and that didn't bode well for him.

"Oh, you know me being lazy and all, just thought I could use the exercise. And if I win I get to have Yumichika dress you as girl and take pictures to show everyone in the Seireitei." Senna smiled up at Kaien, a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"All right," he replied after a slight hesitation. "If I win then Yumichika gets to give you a makeover. It's not often, well ever, that anyone gets to see you look girly."

Senna resisted the urge to poke his eyes out with the nearest stick and continued smiled. "Fine."

"You'll lose, you know you've always been slower than me."

Senna grinned at his comment. "On three then," she said as the two prepared to take off. "One, two, three!"

Senna flashed stepped away quickly, laughing. Kaien just stood there dumbly looking after her.

"Hey that's cheating!!" He called after Senna, who was already out of his sight. "Her and her damned kido," he mumbled.

Poor Kaien was rooted to the spot, unable to move and it would be ten minutes before the binding spell Senna had used was released and he was able to move again.

Kaien thought about their little bet, he really wasn't looking forward to being dressed as a girl, but figured if he got back in time to see the look on her face when she found out just what Yamamoto wanted from her, then maybe that would make him feel a little better. He made his way back to the Thirteenth squad and to the meeting room that he knew his captain and Senna would be in.

"No." He heard Senna say stubbornly.

Sliding the door to the room open, Kaien stepped in just in time to see Senna set down some papers she'd been looking through. He shut the door behind himself and sat down next to her.

"I'm afraid it isn't up for debate," Ukitake sighed. "It's an order, more or less."

Senna looked like she was going to break the tea cup she had picked up to sip from. Her face was red with anger and her eyes showed only sheer defiance.

"No," she stated again, more forcefully. She was trying to keep her anger in check and was finding it to be very difficult.

"It's only temporary, Senna," Ukitake assured her, hoping it would help to placate the angry woman.

"And it's not like you have anything else to do," Kaien added, getting him a death glare from Senna. He shrank back a little, a death glare from Senna was scary and he wouldn't wish it on anyone.

"No," she hissed again, setting her tea cup down she crossed her arms stiffly over her chest and since she knew it wasn't Ukitake's doing and she had no real reason to be angry with him, settled for glaring at the floorboards.

"I already said that you have no choice. It wasn't a request, Senna," Ukitake stated firmly. He could understand her reluctance, but she was not in a position to question the orders of the Head Captain. "You will report to the Soul Reaper Academy in two days time, you will be given lodgings there so you won't have to commute daily. Here."

Ukitake picked up a manila folder and handed it to her. She refused to take it and looked away indignantly.

He sighed. "Senna I know you don't want to do this, but it is only temporary. Once the kido teacher you're filling in for is well again, you can leave."

"I'm not a teacher Ukitake. So why me?" She asked rather loudly, her anger still getting the better of her.

"You were considered a genius when it came to kido. It's not that surprising really," Kaien spoke up with a shrug.

"You and I both know it had little to do with genius," she replied, sighing in defeat.

"That may be true, Senna, but you are gifted and I think you'd make a fine teacher," Ukitake told the girl who was beginning to understand the fact she had no choice.

"Just don't blow anything up," Kaien chuckled. This got him a rough smack to the head from Senna.

"At least you're aware that's a possibility," she grumbled, looking away from Kaien who was rubbing the back of his head.

"That was a long time ago, Senna, you're much more skilled now than you were, what fifty years ago?" Kaien remarked, remembering the events that led to their meeting.

_

* * *

_

_It had been a normal day and Kaien's day off. He was headed to see his brother and sister, he was almost there, too, when he felt a strange surge of spiritual pressure. It was coming from an area not too far from where he was in the woods. Curious about the strong pressure he felt, he flash stepped his way to the source and was stunned by what he saw._

_There was a young woman, she was thin, her long brown hair was dirty and tangled in places, her clothing was torn and ragged. She was surrounded by three men._

_There was something weird about the scene though. The men weren't attacking her, but looking at her as if they were scared. A few moments passed before he understood why they were all staring in fear at the young woman they had cornered._

_There was a strange presence emanating from her, you could actually see it around her body. A blueish light had settled on her upper back between her shoulders and a little around her upper arms. The light seemed to move and swirl around her like water._

"_What, are you boys scared now," she asked the men nonchalantly._

"_Huh, you wish," snorted one of the men, snapping out of his scared stupor and scowling at the brunette._

"_Let's have some fun boys, this one's feisty," the same man said with a dark chuckle._

_When the men charged forward to attack the woman, Kaien prepared to intervene, but stopped to stare in awe at the young woman. She had merely waved her hand at one of the men running at her, but never touched him, and he was thrown back about fifteen feet to land in a stunned and confused huddle against a tree. Angry over seeing one of their companions hurt, the other two men attacked her together. She wasn't a skilled fighter, that was apparent when one man managed to hit her hard in the face, knocking her off her feet and sending sprawling onto the forest floor._

_Slowly lifting her small, malnourished body from the dirt, she wiped the small trail of blood from her lip and narrowed her eyes at the man who had hit her. A growl leaked from her throat and then everything happened so fast that Kaien wasn't sure just what had happened. _

_The woman was on her feet again, breathing hard and looking at the man who was directly in front of her. The reiatsu that was being released by her was beginning to grow unstable. The blue light that surrounded her started to swirl around her erratically, twisting and writhing as her anger became palpable. It was that anger that was making her lose control of the power she possessed and Kaien wasn't sure what would happen if she didn't calm herself down, though he doubted it would be good. As he continued to watch she lifted her hand from her side in what seemed like slow motion. _

_Seconds later Kaien was forced to shield his eyes with his arm, wondering what had happened as dirt, rocks and chunks of nearby trees exploded and rained down upon him. When the dust had settled, he saw the two men who had tried to attack the brown haired girl where unconscious on the ground, their backs dusty and covered in debris. The woman was unconscious as well. She was laying on her side, her dirty, matted hair hanging over her face. As Kaien approached her he saw that the back of her shirt was gone, it looked like it had been burnt off._

_'I can't just leave her here,' he thought while frowning down at the body at his feet. 'But what was that power she used? It could be dangerous...'_

_After an inward struggle of whether or not to leave her be, he gave in and with sigh knelt down to pick her up from the forest floor. With nowhere else to take her, he took her with him to his family's home. _

_His sister had been a bit unhappy with him for bringing a random stranger into their home, but seeing the innocent smirk on her brother's face she had scowled and agreed to look after the thin girl. They discovered that her name was Senna and that she couldn't remember much of anything from before the incident in the woods, she knew her name and she knew that she had been wandering for days, but not much else. _

_She had been allowed to stay there with Kaien's family, who were a bit strange but nice enough and she was thankful to them for taking her in. She helped out wherever she could and tried not to be a burden to the strange, but close knit family. It didn't take long for her to start feeling as if she were part of that family and begin to form bonds with all three of them. Kaien, his sister and his young brother. _

_It was only a few days after Kaien had found her and taken her home that he had brought his captain, Ukitake, meet the girl. The two quickly developed a very strong bond, Senna liked to spend time around the man, finding his presence to be very calming and relaxing. While Ukitake felt the need to protect her, she was strong, he could sense that, but she was also very naïve and innocent. _

_It wasn't long after that initial meeting with Ukitake that Senna joined the Soul Reaper Academy and was shortly after adopted by Kisuke Urahara, as his sister. Ukitake had advised this since she had no family, and Kisuke was very skilled at coming up with all types of training methods that he thought would be useful for Senna. After all, she was no average Soul Reaper and she needed someone who understood that and would be able to help her harness the powers that flowed through her. _

* * *

"Yeah, if the old man thought you'd hurt someone, he wouldn't be giving you the job," Kaien said after snapping himself out of his memories and shrugging.

"It doesn't change the fact, that I don't want to do it," Senna retorted childishly.

It was silent for a few minutes before Senna finally sighed and picked the papers up from the floor that Ukitake had tried giving to her.

"Try to think of it as a vacation from the Eleventh squad," Kaien told her as he walked her back to her squad after she had scanned through the folio detailing what exactly was wanted from her.

"Kido is frowned upon in the Eleventh squad. It's considered a cowardly way to fight," she replied, still not pleased with having to be a substitute kido teacher. She liked what little free time she had and she liked to spend it being lazy, something that wouldn't be possible at the Academy since it was highly unlikely she'd ever have free time.

"Well, the Eleventh squad has strange ways of doing things. Kido is part of you, so they'll have to deal with it now won't they?" Kaien smiled, nudging her arm playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. It seems I won't have time to get Yumichika to give you your little makeover so you're off the hook. For now," she said, grinning wickedly at the now drooping lieutenant. They had reached the gates to the Eleventh division, Senna waved a hand at Kaien who waved back in defeat and walked away.

Senna was walking to her room, not paying too much attention to her surroundings and was startled out of her inner world of grumbling to herself over being forced to teach kido when someone spoke to her, startling her out of her thoughts.

"And where have you been?"

"I was meeting with Ukitake," she replied casually.

"Why?"

"None of your damn business," she spat at him, not meaning to be harsh, but unable to help it. The last person she wanted to know that she was teaching kido was Ikkaku.

"Oh, really, I heard the captain mumbling something about you being a substitute teacher at the Academy."

Senna turned her head towards the voice to see Yumichika smiling pleasantly at her from the doorway into their barracks.

Senna just stared at him blankly and shrugged a shoulder. "So."

"Teaching, you," Ikkaku snorted, pointing at her and laughing as if he had never heard anything so funny in his life.

"I believe you're teaching kido," Yumichika stated conversationally while studying his nails.

Senna settled for nodding and not replying verbally.

"Kido?!" Ikkaku snapped, his laughter halting as he stared at Senna, wide eyed and disbelieving. "You're gonna teach kido?!"

"Yes, kido. Gotta problem with that, Ikkaku," Senna growled threateningly. Her anger was growing every passing second now and she was glaring at Ikkaku, daring him to say something more so she would have an excuse to clobber him then and there.

"Uh, no," Ikkaku replied quickly. He really didn't want to anger her anymore, she could be scarier than Yachiru sometimes and he knew by now that to push Senna too far when she was angry like this was very bad for his health.

"Good," she sniffed, walking past the two men and into the barracks to her room.

"If what I've heard is true... Then our little Senna is actually beautifully skilled at kido," Yumichika said to Ikkaku, watching the man's reaction.

"Is she now," Ikkaku replied boredly.

"Yes, she apparently has mastered almost all of the known spells and more, something to do with her time spent in the unsightly Twelfth squad."

Ikkaku just shrugged and took another swig from his sake bottle that was beside him. It did seem strange that she was a master at kido when he had never seen her use any type of kido at all, nor mention the fact that she was a master at it or could even use it. Then again she probably had her reasons and that wasn't his business.


	7. Chapter 7 Anxious

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

**Chapter 7 **

**Anxious**

!!BOOOOOM!!

There was a small explosion in a walled in field of the Soul Reaper Academy. Dust and smoke swirled in the air, students were coughing and attempting to swat the dust and smoke clouding their vision and burning their throats away with their hands in vain.

Senna stood stock still in the midst of the smoke, dust and falling chunks of earth, anger clearly showing on her face and glinting in her eyes.

'Stay calm, if you kill him you'll have to deal with that old man Yamamoto and I doubt he'll take an 'Oops, so sorry I didn't mean to blow the annoying student to pieces' as an excuse.' Senna thought to herself, trying to calm down as the air began to clear.

"Renji Abarai! Do you have a death wish or something!? If you do something like that again I'll kill you myself!" Senna yelled, swatting at a smoldering piece of wood that landed on her shoulder.

The man in question was a tall red-head, his hair was in a ponytail high on his head and he had tattooed eyebrows. He was also smoking a bit, his white and blue uniform was singed as was his hair.

He coughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "U-u-uh, s-s-sorry Senna-sensei," he muttered embarrassedly.

Senna moved so quickly that no one in the field saw her as she disappeared and reappeared in front of Renji. She grabbed his shirt and yanked him down several inches to her eye level. All she did was glare at him, causing him to gulp and try backing away, her glaring was much more frightening to Renji than her yelling at him.

"Are you going to try killing us all again anytime soon, Abarai?" she growled. "And it's just Senna, that sensei crap is annoying, like your eyebrows."

'This is not being calm!' She scolded herself. She growled a little and released his shirt. Stepping back a few feet and inhaling while folding her arms over her chest, she continued to glare at the man.

"No," he responded to her question, trying to smile and laugh.

"Good. Now that's enough for today, you can all go before I really do kill that baka," Senna said to the rest of the students, while jerking her thumb at Renji.

"She's a bit scary isn't she, Izuru?"

Senna looked to see that the voice belonged to a young girl, she was short with dark hair that was pulled into a bun.

'Momo Hinamori I think was her name. She's skilled at kido, but she's a weakling, just like the blond boy she's talking to. Kira Izuru, he's skilled at kido too, but that doesn't mean much.' Senna thought to herself as the rest of the students filed out of the training yard.

Brushing off the red and white uniform she was supposed to wear while teaching and which was much like the one worn by the female students, Senna scowled in irritation. People kept thinking that she was student, not a teacher and it was frustrating. She sighed and walked back into the Academy with nothing else left to do outside in the training grounds.

She had been teaching for almost three weeks now and she didn't like it at all. It was too boring. She couldn't fight, she couldn't really train either, there was nothing for her to do but teach and wander around aimlessly. She was teaching three classes a day, all of them advanced students. That much she was glad for, at least most of them caught on quickly. One thing she hated was having to repeat herself more than once, if at all.

Aside from that her time at the Academy had been quite uneventful. Teaching was easy after all, even if she hated it. It was too easy, really. Well, aside from having to deal with Renji Abarai a.k.a the guy who was trying to constantly blow everything up. Kido was not his strong point, she hoped he was better at other aspects, he seemed strong enough.

Senna looked around, she had wandered into the eating hall unintentionally. Shrugging, she thought, 'I am hungry, might as well eat while I'm here.'

She grabbed a box lunch, paid, and went and sat in a secluded corner by herself. She was munching away at her lunch when she noticed someone approaching her, ignoring the approaching person, Senna kept on munching away at her food.

"Hey, mind if I join?"

Senna looked to her right and saw a man that was probably just a bit taller than her with black somewhat messy hair and dark eyes. The thing that stuck out the most though was the tattoo on his left cheek, it was the number 69.

She raised her eyebrows skeptically at the man, then shrugged. "It's your funeral."

He glanced at her strangely, but took the seat across from her. "Ok, then. Well I'm Shuhei Hisagi. Nice to meet you."

"Senna," she replied lazily, wiggling her fingers at him without looking up from her meal.

Returning to eating her food and ignoring the man across from her, Senna thought over possible ways to torture Renji during his next class. She knew she was being rude by not acknowledging him, but didn't really care, she wasn't here to make friends.

"I haven't seen you before, are you one of the first years?" Hisagi asked her curiously.

Senna shook her head, swallowing a bite of rice. "No."

"Well then what year are you and why haven't I seen you before?" He asked sounding a little put off by her uncaring attitude.

"I graduated sometime ago, I'm a substitute kido teacher," she replied shortly, still not really paying the man any attention.

"Oh, so then what division do you belong to?"

"Eleventh."

"Are you a seated member?"

"Yes." She answered shortly. His questions were beginning to annoy her.

"Don't talk much do you?" He replied to her short, abrupt answers.

"No, you just talk too much," she retorted.

"I was just trying to make conversation, it's what friendly people do," Hisagi replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"I never said I was friendly," Senna countered, looking up from her food that she had just finished.

"Well, I never asked if you were or not," he stated. " I was curious, I hadn't seen you around before. Figured I'd be nice and say hello."

"Hello," she said with a bored tone. "Anything else? I'm rather bored."

"What seat are you?" He asked suddenly.

"Currently, sixth ,why?"

"Just curious," he replied with a smirk.

Senna looked at him oddly. " Curiosity killed the cat, ya know."

"Maybe so. Which means this cat still has eight lives left, sorry to disappoint you," he said with amusement.

'_I like him,' _purred a voice in Senna's head.

'Oh, shut it, Kuro,' she scolded the voice.

"Anyways I had thought you were a student. Sorry about that. I don't suppose you'd like to train with me, would you?"

'He doesn't waste anytime does he,' she thought, rather amused by the situation.

Her hazel eyes examined the man. 'Was he serious, he's just a student, I'd likely kill him. He does seem to be in pretty good shape though, but still..'

"I know you're thinking I'm just a student and you'd probably kill me. But there's no need to worry about that. I'm not like the rest of the students," he informed her seriously. "I'm one of the first in years to already be assigned a squad, not to mention I'll probably be given a seat if I pass some more exams."

"Is that so," Senna remarked blandly. "Then you might be an interesting opponent. I won't take responsibility if I hurt you, just so you know."

"Same here," he said with a smirk.

A few hours had passed, the sun was setting over the Academy, students were milling around relaxing or talking with friends now that classes were done for the day.

Senna and Hisagi were in the forest that surrounded the Academy.

"Well, had enough yet," Senna asked, standing over Hisagi, who was sprawled out on the forest floor.

He frowned up at her, she just smiled sweetly, well, as sweet as she could anyway.

"I'll have you know, I've never lost before," he stated smugly. "You're pretty strong for a girl. How long have you been a Soul Reaper?"

"Sorry, it seems I tarnished your perfect record. Now get up, you're a mess and I'm tired. I need to get some sort of beauty rest you know."

"Yeah right," he muttered sarcastically, "wouldn't want you not to get enough of that. And you didn't answer my question."

"Oh, shut it. Let's go. If it makes you feel any better, you're not half bad. We can train more another time, its not like I have much to do around here. I need some kind of entertainment to keep me from going insane," Senna said as she stretched her back and raised her arms above her head, yawning widely. Still not answering his question.

"You look like a cat doing that," he observed wryly.

"I get that a lot," she said curtly. "And I'd say it's been... fifty-three years," she said while turning away and walking back towards the Academy.

Hisagi's eyes widened slightly. 'She's been a Soul Reaper for almost fifty-three years. She looks like she could be my age if not younger,' he thought. Then again people don't age the same in Soul Society as they do in the world of the living.

Two nights later, she lay in the room she had been assigned, thinking. She had been informed earlier in the day that day that she was to accompany a group of first and sixth year students to the real world on a training simulation. For some reason she didn't feel right about the whole thing. It was always a possibility that real hollows could show up, being attracted by the dummy hollows they used in training, but it was rare. So she didn't understand the strange feeling of anxiety.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Senna tried to relax and get some sleep.

'_You know, it's probably nothing just relax Senna, you're too tense,' _she heard a soft feminine voice say.

'I know Kuro, it's probably nothing,' Senna sighed.

_'I really don't like you calling me that, it's degrading,' _the voice said stubbornly.

'I'm sorry Kuro-hi-neko, I don't mean to offend you. For a sword you really are moody," Senna grumbled.

A vision was starting to fill the blackness in her mind. She was sitting in a tree in a forest and in front of her an image was slowly appearing on a nearby tree branch. It was a pure black cat, a large cat, that when standing on all fours reached just above Senna's hip. The cat was beautiful, it was all graceful limbs and thin toned body. The only part of the cat that wasn't black were the tips of its ears, they were blood red, it was a pretty contrast to the black fur.

The cat was lounging lazily on the branch, long tail flicking about.

_'Hmph, I'm part of you, you stubborn fool,' _hissed Kurohineko, _'so deal with it.'_

Kurohineko was Senna's zanpakuto and they were very similar.

'Still, Kuro,' she said to the cat ignoring the angry glint in the cat's gold eyes at her use of the nickname, 'Something is telling me that tomorrow will not be an easy day.'

_'Maybe so. In which case you should rest, we'll likely need it.'_

Senna sighed softly and let herself fall into a deep, restful sleep. She was soon to find out that she really would need it.


	8. Chapter 8 Barriers

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

**Chapter 8**

**Barriers**

The day dawned bright and clear and Senna yawned lazily, slowly pushing herself up and out of the warmth and comfort of her bed.

She walked into her private bath, rubbing at her eyes tiredly while she turned on the shower. It only took her a few minutes to shower before she walked back into the main room. She was dressed and pulling all her hair into a messy bun, secured by her chopsticks.

"Already, damn," she sighed when she heard a knock at her door. Tucking her zanpakuto into her obi, she swung the door open to see Hisagi standing outside with a severe look on his face.

"Ready," Hisagi asked shortly.

"I suppose," Senna answered with a bored shrug, pulling the door shut behind herself and following after Hisagi.

They walked outside and into a clearing a little ways from the Academy where there was a Senkai Gate waiting for them. In front of the gate stood two other students who Senna figured where the other sixth years that would be leading the mission to the world of the living.

"This is Kanisawa," Hisagi said pointing to a rather short, brown haired girl. "And this is Aoga," he said indicating a tall, bulky, dark haired man.

"Senna, " she greeted in an uninterested tone with a quick wave of her hand.

"We're the sixth years who'll be leading the first year students into the world of the living. There's already a barrier team there creating a safe environment for the combat training," Hisagi informed her.

She nodded.

"We're just waiting for the students now, " she heard Kanisawa say, but she ignored her and wandered off. She was here to observe only, not fraternize with the other students and possibly hinder them in someway.

When all of the students had shown up only a few minutes later, Senna sighed and wandered when they would get on with the training. She was rather bored, but still anxious and wanted nothing more than to get the little field trip over with. The strange feeling she had gotten the night before hadn't subsided, something still felt off and it was making her fidgety.

'There _is_ a barrier team there, they _are_ taking precautions, so everything should be fine.' It wasn't like her to get worried over something like this, 'it's ridiculous,' she scolded herself, trying to shake off the feeling of something being wrong.

"Ok, first we'll start with simple introductions."

Hisagi's voice snapped her out of her anxious thoughts and she looked up to watch the brown haired man and his friends introduce themselves and explain the way the training would work.

"I'm sixth year Shuhei Hisagi."

"I'm Kanisawa," the small girl called from Hisagi's left.

"And I'm Aoga," the tall man to Hisagi's right said.

"The three of us will be your guides," Hisagi continued.

Senna was distracted by some murmurs in the crowd of first year students. When she looked around to see what was going on, she saw Kira and Renji talking amongst themselves while pointing at Hisagi.

"Ok, starting now we'll have you conduct activities in groups of three," Kanisawa instructed the group. "Look at the cards you picked earlier and form groups with the others who have the same symbol."

A few minutes later all the students were in their three person groups and ready to depart for the world of the living.

"There are sixth year students awaiting us in the living world, they have created a barrier surrounding an appropriately sized area," Hisagi explained while looking around the groups.

"You will conduct combat training in this area," Aoga stated.

"We sixth year students will prepare an easy location to fight in, but will not assist you in anyway," Hisagi finished.

'He takes this seriously, that's good,' Senna thought staring at Hisagi, whose outward appearance seemed to clash with his somewhat serious nature.

"And what's _she_ doing here," she heard a familiar, gratingly annoying voice ask.

"Shut it, Renji, I'm here to observe and make sure _you_ don't blow anyone up," she snapped with little emotion in her voice, aside from a slight trace of irritation.

"Senna," Hisagi said sharply to Renji. "Is also coming along to observe. She is your superior, remember that."

Renji just glared at Senna, she smiled a little and wagged her fingers at him.

"Now let's go." Kanisawa called.

With that they began walking through the Senkai Gate and into the living world.

Senna spent her time flash stepping around on the rooftops of the buildings, stopping occasionally to watch the students slay their dummy hollows. No one seemed to be having too much difficulty and there had only been a few minor injuries so far.

'Something doesn't feel right, can you sense it too, Kuro?' Senna thought while grasping the black hilt of her zanpakuto.

_'Yes, I feel it, and it's close,' _Kurohineko hissed in reply.

Stepping onto a thin pole that protruded from one of the rooftops, Senna looked around and saw Renji walking back to the rally point along with his team, Kira and Momo. Momo stopped walking for a second and turned around, looking hesitantly for something, but there was nothing there.

"So you feel it too, huh," Senna whispered. She growled softly and then began to flash step towards the barrier team's look out point.

If anything had gone wrong they would have informed the others. She figured she had nothing to worry about, but to quell her own anxiety she figured she'd check on them herself. She came to a sudden halt on a rooftop a few buildings away from the barrier team's look out tower. There was an ominous scent on the air, the scent of...

_'Blood,' _Kurohineko growled.

"Blood," Senna said slowly, frowning.

It was while she was making her way closer to the lookout tower that the radio around her neck crackled to life.

"This is Hisagi at the rally point. Barrier team what's your status?"

Senna sighed as she looked down at one of the barrier team's men. He was dead. They were all dead, their blood in pools around them. She heard Hisagi's voice yelling into the radio and stopped studying the bodies of the dead to listen.

"Barrier team can you hear me?! What's wrong?!"

"They can't hear you anymore, Hisagi," she said calmly into her own radio.

"Senna?!" He yelled.

She didn't respond.

"Senna, answer me!"

"Hisagi, get everyone out of here. Now," she ordered him, her voice still calm and in control.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"Just do as I said, baka," she yelled back quickly losing her patience. He knew her reason for being there and he knew she was his superior, if she said to leave he should to know to do so without question. "And call Soul Society for back up. I think I'm going to need it." The last part was said as if it were an after thought. Jumping from the tower, she sped off in the direction of the rally point.

"Alright but-" he began to reply but was cut off by the Kanisawa girl.

"Hisagi!"

And then a piercing scream that made Senna flinch.

"Dammit!" She yelled, picking up her pace and flashing stepping as fast as she could to get to the students that were in danger. "I should've gone to the rally point as soon as I felt that strange presence."

She growled, narrowing her eyes, she hadn't felt any spiritual pressure since she had seen Renji's team and that made little sense to her. Hollows possessed spiritual pressure so why couldn't she sense them? They were obviously there, somewhere, but she had no idea where or how many there might be.

'Just what is going on,' she wondered.

Upon arriving at the rally point, she saw a huge greenish hollow facing off with Hisagi. The young man was bleeding above his right eye and was a bit wobbly on his feet. No doubt the impact he had taken against the wall he was leaning on had something to do with his unsteady state.

The hollow moved to attack again, this time aiming its horn like claw for Hisagi's head.

With no hesitation and nothing but determination and faith in her own abilities, Senna drew her zanpakuto and stepped in front of Hisagi. There was a screeching noise and a grunt from Senna as the hollow's claw scraped against her sword throwing a shower of sparks into the air. She was pushed back a few inches by the sheer power of the collision, stopping when she felt her back begin to press into Hisagi's chest. The hollow retracted its claw, howling angrily at the interruption.

"Get out of here, now," Senna said, glancing over her shoulder at Hisagi.

" I can't just-"

"I SAID GO!" she screamed at him. "I can handle this. Get the students out of here, they're your responsibility. So go!"

He made no move to leave, angering Senna further. She growled under her breath at his stubbornness, it wasn't like he could be of much help to her in his state. "Stay out of my way then."

Turning to face the monster once again, her zanpakuto gripped in both hands and held out in front of her, she took up a defensive position and waited.

As soon as the huge hollow moved to attack her once again, she dodged its blows quickly, leaping gracefully into the air to slice its chest open. She landed swiftly on the ground as the hollow howled in pain and rage. Knowing there was no time to waste since she had a feeling that there were more hollow in the area, she ran at the hollow in front of her as it hollowed. Leaping high into the air, swiping her zanpakuto at its mask, she smirked when she felt her blade make contact, but frowned when the white mask only cracked slightly. Attempting to land before leaping up for another blow, the hollow struck out at her wildly. One of it's claws slammed into her and she was thrown through the air, forcefully bashing through a wall, landing in a pile of debris and rubble.

"Senna," she heard Hisagi yell through the ringing in her ears.

She slowly picked her way out of the rubble, taking her time to stand back up. Rough, dry coughs forced their way from her lungs, forcing her to grab her ribs as pain swept through her. A thin line of blood seeped out of the corner of her mouth when the coughing subsided.

"Hmph, is that all you got you dumb hollow, " she taunted with a sneer, whiping the blood away with the back of her hand.

She ran out of the building in time to see three students, Renji, Kira and Momo simultaneously fire off Hado 31, red flame canon, at the hollow. Hisagi was with them, he said something to them she didn't hear and they ran off down an alleyway, leaving the hollow screeching in pain.

'Well, I suppose this is my chance, you ugly piece of crap,' she thought as she charged at the writhing hollow.

"Mezameru, Kurohineko," she yelled pulling her zanpakuto from its sheath that was engulfed in black flames, the blade and handle changing shape and color. The blade turned a shiny black, while the hilt become red and black with a ribbon of each color twirling in the wind.

Once again she leapt into the air, gracefully arcing her sword towards the hollow's mask. This time there was a cracking noise and a high pitched howl from the hollow when her blade made contact, ripping through mask and flesh. She landed back on her feet as the hollow began to disintegrate and disappear.

"Well, at least that's over with," Senna said only to suddenly notice the spiritual pressure of more hollows in the area.

"Dammit," she growled running off towards the spiritual pressure.

She was approaching the area she could sense the spiritual pressure in when she noticed Hisagi, Renji, Momo and Kira huddled together. They looked like cornered mice. Hollows were beginning to encircle them and there were at least nine very large hollows, they had a reason to look frightened. The hollows hadn't attacked yet, but Senna knew it wouldn't be long before they did. It was in their nature.

Almost as soon as she had finished the thought, one of the hollows opened its mouth and began to gather spirit particles, preparing to fire a cero.

"So I have no choice then," she whispered from behind the frightened four as she sheathed her zanpakuto.

The group turned their heads towards her in surprise.

"Senna," Hisagi asked, looking at her worriedly.

She ignored him, quickly stepping between the four students and the hollow that was preparing to fire its red cero.

"Hotaru," she murmured quietly, closing her eyes briefly. A familiar warmth was encircling her body and though she couldn't see it she knew that her special abilities with kido had not abandoned her.

The four students could only stand there, entranced while her body was being encased in a blue light. It had started at her feet and was now settling upon her shoulders. The fabric of her shirt was being torn to shreds as it did so. The light almost looked like wings, the way it settled near her shoulders and arched outwards away from her body.

Taking a deep breath Senna pushed her hands out in front of her body.

"What are you doing?!" Renji yelled. "You're gonna be killed!"

"If I die, then I die," she stated simply. Turning her head, she smiled at him, a soft, reassuring smile.

In that moment everyone saw Senna for who she was, or had been at some point. She was beautiful in that instant, not blank or bored, or angry, she almost looked content, happy.

"It's gonna fire!" Momo cried out, pointing behind Senna.

Senna closed her eyes and concentrated on engulfing all of them in the blue warmth that surrounded her. There was a strange magnetic ripping sound as the hollow finally fired the cero. In reality it had been seconds since she had stepped in front of the group.

They were suddenly engulfed in bright red light. Momo and Kira screamed, raising their arms to shield their eyes from the red light that was surrounding them. Renji and Hisagi just blinked in astonishment and kept their eyes trained on Senna. The brown haired woman was standing there, head bowed, arms raised slightly at her sides, while beginning to breath rapidly. It was obvious to the two men that whatever technique she was using was taking a heavy toll on her physically.

After several seconds that felt like they had lasted for hours, the red light around them dissipated.

"What, h-h-how a-are we still alive," Kira cried.

When Senna's arms dropped to her sides, the blue barrier around them shattered in a flash of bright light. She breathed in deeply, turning to face the hollows around them, unsheathing her zanpakuto with every intention of attacking. It was her duty as a Soul Reaper to kill hollows and it was her duty to protect anyone weaker than herself. Just as one was about to attack, a long blade sliced effortlessly through its mask. It disintegrated before it could even howl in pain, if it had even felt pain.

"G-Gin," Senna stuttered turning around to see a man with blueish gray hair, eyes that appeared to be closed and a grin stretched across his pale face walking forward. In front of him was a man with brown hair and glasses and a white captain's haori. "Captain Aizen."

"Well, you all did great. It's a good thing you had Senna along," Captain Aizen of the Fifth squad said, patting Momo on the head reassuringly. "Rest now, we'll take care of the rest."

Gin walked forward, grinning face turned towards Senna."Yur hair looks good like that Senna, now go watch the kiddies, hm."

Senna looked at him oddly and then realized her hair was floating around her freely. She ran a hand through her long, unrestrained hair with an almost sad expression on her face. Her chopsticks were gone.

'They must have fallen out when I went through that wall,' she thought.

Gin walked past her, followed by Captain Aizen, who smiled kindly at her and went to deal with the hollows.

Senna began to walk back towards the group she had protected, but found she was a bit wobbly and her vision was blurring badly. She fell to her knees a few feet from the stunned group unable to keep herself upright and only able to see blurred colors. Hisagi and Renji reacted first, running towards the fallen girl.

"Hey, are you all right," she heard Renji question gruffly.

"I think she used almost all of her spirit energy in making that barrier," Hisagi said from beside her. " I felt the change in her reiatsu when she released it."

'I haven't used that technique in almost forty-two years. Which is also why I actually called it, that isn't normally necessary. Of course it would be physically draining,' she thought. 'But hopefully I didn't over do it.'

Her thoughts ended when a blackness so deep it blocked out all of her senses washed over her tired mind.


	9. Chapter 9 Dreams

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

**Chapter 9**

**Dreams**

_About 47 years earlier_

"Eghhh," Senna groaned as she slowly raised her bandaged left arm to her head.

"How are you feeling deary," asked a sing song voice.

She blinked her eyes a few times and looked around her room.

'Gah, it's so bright,' she thought, shielding her eyes partially with her hand and looking to her brother, Kisuke, who smiled crookedly down at her.

"I feel like I've been to hell and back about five times, then run through by Captain Kuchiki's Senbonzakura a couple times," she replied, her voice was shaky and rough.

"You look it too," Kisuke replied, still smiling as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Thanks," she muttered. "And... I'm sorry," she said glancing at his right hand.

"Hmm, oh this," he replied, raising his bandaged right hand. "It's nothing, Shinji on the other hand..."

"How bad?" She inquired, her voice sounding less rough but still shaky.

"He'll live, but you could have killed him, you could have killed me too," he answered, his cheery demeanor fading into one of seriousness.

The comment and the fact she knew what was being said was true made Senna cringe. Sure she used to dislike Shinji, but she didn't want to kill him, or her brother for that matter. Shinji was actually a pretty good friend to her now, they would have civil conversations and everything and Senna wouldn't try to kill him when he put would put his arm around her shoulders, not that he didn't come away bruised occasionally.

"What happened Senna?" Kisuke questioned.

"I-I don't know," she answered quietly, turning her head away from him to look at her bedroom wall.

"Fine, then no more training until we can figure out what happened," he said.

It was an order, she could tell by his tone.

"But-"

"No buts Senna, you could have killed someone. Until we figure this out, no more training. It would be putting too many people at risk."

She sighed and turned her head to look at him.

"It was nothing, Kisuke, I wasn't feeling well. It's my fault, I shouldn't have been training. I take full responsibility. For everything," she stated, looking up at her ceiling.

Kisuke raised his eyebrows at her and sighed. "If it happens again don't think I'll be so easily swayed," he replied seriously.

'He's kinda creepy when he's serious,' Senna thought.

"Anyways," he chirped with a goofy grin.

'Ok then, back to normal,' she thought.

"What's going on with you and Shinji, huh?" He had a mischievous glint in his eyes that made her suspicious of his intentions.

"Nothing," she answered slowly, watching him closely.

"Really?" He seemed disappointed, of course it was an act because ten seconds later he was grinning like the idiot she knew he was. "Because you two looked awfully cozy."

She narrowed her eyebrows at him. 'What's he talking about?'

"What do you mean dear brother," she asked with feigned sweetness though she was clearly annoyed with him now.

"Oh nothing," he replied dismissively in his sing song tone, flapping a hand around in front of his face."I mean you _were _clinging to him and all."

"Huh?" To say she was confused would be a massive understatement, she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Before you passed out, don't you remember," he teased. " You looked so cu- Ah!" He was cut off when Senna threw a pillow at his head.

"Out," she ordered brusquely.

He chuckled upon seeing that she had turned a little pink in the cheeks. " So I take it you do remem-"

"Out, I said," she yelled, grabbing a vase of flowers off the table by her head and preparing to toss at her brother's head.

"I'm going, no need to be so violent," he whined, turning to leave as Senna growled and raised the vase higher into the air.

Setting the vase back on to her table once he had disappeared, she fell back on to her bed with a groan and put a hand over her eyes in an attempt to block out the scene playing over and over again in her mind.

"What the hell happened and what did I get myself into? Kisuke's never gonna let it go now.. great," she groaned dramatically.

It had started out just a normal day. It was raining outside and Senna was bored, as was usual for her so she had gone off in search of Shinji. The blond was causing trouble more often then he was working and Senna figured if he had time to cause trouble, he had time to spar with her. After all, the two were friends now in their own strange and twisted way.

Five years had passed before she had finally started taking a liking to the almost always grinning blond, but better late than never, right? That's what Senna figured. He had stopped his whole 'she's my first love' thing much to Senna's pleasure, it drove her crazy and she usually wound up in trouble with her brother for beating up his third seat.

She had also gotten used to him being rather forward and presumptuous when it came to personal space. He didn't care about personal boundaries, constantly putting his arm around her shoulder in an affectionate manner. Of course, it had only gotten him a few bruises at first, then she stopped pulling away all together. She would still punch him or smack him on occasion, but not with as much killing intent. Little things like that didn't go unnoticed, much to her annoyance and she would often hear rumors that she and Shinji were much more than just friends. It took a lot of her lacking self-control to not pummel whoever she heard speaking this rumor.

"Hey," she greeted Shinji casually after finding him sitting alone in one the many labs and working on a crossword puzzle instead of anything important.

"Yo," he returned with his usual grin. "Bored aren't ya?"

"You know me so well," she replied sarcastically with a mischievous grin of her own. "Come on." She said, heading back the way she came.

He didn't move, just sat there ginning at her.

"What," she asked, irritated.

"I'm beginning to think ya like me."

"Please," she scoffed. "Impossible, you're a pain in the ass, now lets go."

Deciding it best to go along with Senna, Shinji stood up and slouched after her.

"And just where are we going," he asked casually.

"Why, scared I might kill ya, Shinji," she teased the blond.

"Kinda," he mumbled, scratching at his long blond hair and looking away.

She turned to him, faking being hurt by his comment, but he just smirked innocently.

"I'd torture you first, Shinji. Just killing you would be no fun. Remember that little red head that worked in the computer lab?" She asked with a sly grin.

Shinji shuddered. "What about that guy that works in the research department."

It was Senna's turn to shudder. Both the above mentioned parties were obsessed with Shinji, or Senna, and neither one welcomed the attention. It was rather frightening when one would suddenly pop out of almost nowhere and follow them around. It was kind of funny how the girl, Ayame, that followed Shinji around always glared at Senna. Senna always ignored the girl altogether, making the girl more angry at her for her lack of response.

"Speaking of which I heard he had a black eye or something, any idea what happened?" Senna asked Shinji nonchalantly.

"Nope," he replied.

"Uh huh, sure," she drawled. "You acted funny the last time Ryo popped up when we were doing all Kisuke's work. Well, funnier than usual."

It was true, the week before Shinji and Senna had been working on some random experiment for Kisuke and Ryo had decided to once again try and ask Senna an a date. Shinji had interrupted the man, not that Senna wasn't glad for that, but he seemed a bit angry for some inexplicable reason. Senna had questioned him only to get a short 'we need to get back to work' reply. Of course she didn't believe him, and muttered that he was jealous under her breath, which he had chosen to ignore.

"I wasn't jealous," he muttered after a few minutes of silence.

"Never said you were, just that you acted you funny," she grinned. "Let's go to the training room off the west wing."

She started walking in the direction of the room and heard a grumbled 'baka' out of Shinji.

"Yeah and what about yesterday when little Ms. Ayame was holding on to me," he questioned in the annoying voice he used to irritate her.

"Dammit," she muttered. " You're gonna pay for bringing that up, dumb ass."

Ayame was the girl following Shinji around like a lost puppy. Senna had been bored, big surprise right, and had been wandering aimlessly around the division. An annoying whiny voice had caught her attention and she had backed up to look down a hall to her right to see the little red head clinging for dear life on to Shinji's arm, muttering something about marriage or love or...something.

For some unknown reason, Senna got a little angry at the girl and walked up to Shinji who at first looked relieved, then a little scared. She looked the girl straight in the eye, the girl squeaked loudly and almost fell on her face as she released Shinji. The girl gulped as Senna glared at her and proceeded to grab Shinji's hand and walk off with him. Of course she hadn't entirely realized she was basically holding his hand until he said something about her being jealous. At which point she dropped his hand, and threatened to kill him if he ever brought it up again and muttered about how he should be thanking her.

"I was so not jealous," she muttered.

"I heard that," Shinji chortled from behind her.

"Oh shut up before I beat your ass out here in the hall you fool."

The room the two were walking to was Senna's favorite training room. It wasn't exactly a room, it was more like an outdoor training ground, just not outside. Kisuke had created the area just for her, it was more than a training room to her and she often come here just to be alone. It was very large and open, it was somewhat similar to the training ground he had made years ago under Sokyoku Hill. The major difference though was the greenery and trees. Senna loved being outdoors, lounging in the grass or trees, so Kisuke had made this indoor area with more trees and plants. There were many cliffs and large boulders, as well as a few more open areas in which to train. There was a even a small waterfall in the distance with a shallow river leading away from it.

"Ok so today how about we try to kill.....you," Senna said with an evil grin.

"What did I do?" Shinji asked in mock offense.

"Oh shut up and lets fight already, I'm bored, dammit," she snapped. "Oh, and Shinji, none of your whining when you lose, it's annoying."

"Hn," he grunted, finally beginning to take Senna seriously and no longer grinning his usual wide grin.

Shinji drew his zanpakuto and waited for Senna to do the same, but she didn't, she just stood there. He watched her, his gray-brown eyes narrowing slightly.

Blue light began to circle her feet and a slight wind stirred her hair. The blue light rose to her shoulders were it seemed to settle around her exposed skin. She was wearing her black halter type top with red wraps underneath so as not to ruin another kimono top. Which had happened way too many times.

She smirked at her opponent who was watching her every move. Shinji quickly dodged a punch and kick from Senna as she flash stepped next to him. He then swung his sword towards her right side, which stopped a few inches away from her raised left hand, she then smiled as she sent a surge of energy at his blade sending him flying through the air. He used a large boulder to push himself off of and flew back towards Senna. She again blocked his attack easily by lifting a hand and making a blue wall of energy materialize in front of her body, Shinji stopped himself before he could could hit the barrier.

"I see you stopped underestimating me," she called as they continued their match, one attacking, the other blocking.

It was really an exercise for Senna to try and predict her opponents movements before he made them so she could neutralize them. That and it was a good way to keep control over her ability, if she slacked off and didn't learn to control it properly at all times, it could be dangerous. When you have the power to control magic, demon magic especially, recklessness can lead to many unfortunate outcomes.

"I never underestimated you my love," Shinji replied with a big grin.

Senna rolled her eyes and huffed, letting her guard down slightly in annoyance with the blond.

Using this opportunity to strike at Senna's left side because as he had expected she was had let her guard down, Shinji attempted to strike out at her with his zanpakuto. Senna went to block, causing her to stumble back as the force of his attack collided with what little barrier she was able to put up. Using her hands to try and reinforce the barrier that Shinji was pushing his zanpakuto forcefully against, she tried pushing him away from her. Unfortunately for her though, it was too little too late, she was sent flying backwards as he sliced through her weak barrier. She didn't come to a stop until she hit a boulder that wasn't far behind her.

"Damn it," she muttered to herself, dusting herself off. "_I_ underestimated _him_, stupid jerk."

Once she had sufficiently removed the dust and dirt from her clothes, she flashed stepped back to where he stood and punched him in the nose. He yelped and raised a hand to clutch his now bleeding nose.

"That hurt!" He cried.

"It was supposed to jackass! Boulders hurt too!" Senna yelled back as she gestured at the boulder behind her that had an obvious dent in its surface.

They stopped arguing shortly after and began to fight once more. This time though Shinji focused more on using kido and long range attacks, as did Senna. About two hours later they were both about to call it quits when Senna suddenly began feeling strange. She had had a headache all day, but it was nothing she couldn't handle, at least that's what she had thought.

"Enough, " Shinji called, jumping down from a large boulder. He looked at Senna who still hadn't released her control over the blue light surrounding her. She seemed to be concentrating on something, her eyes were unfocused as she stared straight ahead.

"Hey, Senna snap out of it baka," he called.

She didn't budge, instead she grabbed her head in her hands and began to shake violently.

"What's going on," a voice behind Shinji asked seriously.

Shinji turned and saw that it belonged to Kisuke."I don't know," he answered, staring intently at Senna.

Kisuke walked towards his sister to hear her mumbling to herself while cradling her head in her hands.

"No go away, leave me alone," is what it sounded like to him, he frowned but stepped closer to her. She seemed to realize he was there because she looked up from her hands and stared numbly at him. He reached out for her shoulder to try and calm her, seeing as how she was still shaking. His hand was centimeters from her when she screamed in pain and fell to her knees clutching her head in her hands as she huddled on the ground.

Kisuke quickly pulled his hand back, when she had screamed she had lost control over her Hotaru as they called it and it had fluctuated violently, burning his hand and part of his lower arm.

Shinji ran forward, but was stopped by the look on Urahara's face.

"She's losing control again, but it's different this time," Urahara said with a frown.

The two men stood silently, watching as Senna rocked herself back in forth while clutching her head and whimpering softly. The blue light around her began to circle her erratically, it expanded at first but then began to circle itself tightly around her.

To her it felt like she was being crushed to death as the energy closed in around her, she screamed again and the light was sent forcefully away from her. The two men had no time to react as they were thrown through the air to collide with whatever was in their paths.

Kisuke had somehow managed to slow himself down a few hundred feet away from where he had been standing and skidded to a halt just before he would have collided with a large rocky cliff. Shinji wasn't so lucky, there was less distance between him and the trees and boulders behind him, he passed through two trees that shattered as he flew though them and finally landed on his back on a large boulder that now had a small impact crater in it. He stood slowly, unsure of whether or not anything was broken or damaged. He coughed lightly and felt quite sure he had some internal damage. He also had a number of scratches and bruises, but he didn't care, he ran back towards Senna. Kisuke was nowhere in sight.

Senna sat in the same place, only now it was the center of a crater, the ground around her had been torn apart by the explosion she had caused. There were large rocks and other debris littered over the area. Trees and plants had been torn apart and uprooted, many rocks had been thrown aside by the explosion as well.

There were bleeding cuts and scratches on her face, arms, and back. The worst of which was a deep gash on her upper left arm, it was about three inches long and bleeding profusely. There were also many darkened spots on her arms and back that would soon be bruises.

Shinji slowly approached her and knelt next to her, she had her head bowed into her chest and was breathing shallowly. He touched her shoulder lightly and she slowly turned her head to look at him.

Her eyes roamed over his face and took in the scratches and bruises. She felt horrible, she knew she had caused it somehow, but she just couldn't remember. She blinked and looked around to see the area around her looked utterly destroyed. It didn't take her long to figure out that the destruction was caused by her, but she had no idea how.

Sensing her guilt and confusion, Shinji was about to try to say something reassuring to her when she threw herself into his chest. He was a little surprised by this as Senna clutched his shirt and buried her head into his shoulder. Senna wasn't the type to need comfort or reassurance from anyone, so it figured he would be taken a back a bit. He gingerly put his arms around her, unsure what else to do and hugged her tightly.

Unknown to them, Kisuke was watching the scene in only a few yards away with a small grin on his face.

"I think we should get her to her room and call for the Fourth squad," he said making his presence known and startling Shinji, Senna didn't move, she kept her head tucked into his chest.

"Right," Shinji replied trying to stand but finding it difficult when Senna wouldn't release her strong grasp on him.

"You may need to carry her, she doesn't look too good," Kisuke said..

"I need you to stand up some so I can carry ya, k," he said to the pale, beaten girl quietly.

He felt her relax a bit and put an arm behind her back and helped her to stand up rather shakily. She put her arms around his neck as he put his other hand under her knees and lifted her bridal style. She looked so small and fragile that it actually frightened him a bit. He was used to seeing Senna being strong and never breaking down, never showing any signs of loss, but she looked defeated as she fell asleep in his arms.

He carried her out of the destroyed training area, followed by Kisuke and made his way to her room. Kisuke pushed her door open as Shinji carried her in and laid her softly on her bed, she lay there asleep, breathing shallow breaths.

"I'll go call for the Fourth squad," Shinji offered.

Kisuke nodded and watched the blond hurry off before turning his attention back to the unconscious woman in the bed.


	10. Chapter 10 Visitors

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

**Chapter 10**

**Visitors**

Senna blinked her eyes a few times and slowly raised herself up on to her elbows in her bed. Her wounds had been cleaned and dressed, she noted vaguely. She was in a clean uniform as well.

"Ugh..My head," she muttered, raising a hand to massage her temples.

"You shouldn't be up yet, the nurse said you should rest for the day."

Jolting with the realization she wasn't alone, she blinked and turned to see Hisagi sitting in a chair a few feet away from her. She frowned upon noticing the bandages over his eye and wondered if his vision would ever return to normal.

"I'm fine," she replied tartly.

"If you were fine then you wouldn't have had three broken ribs and you probably wouldn't have passed out either," he retorted.

"Whatever," she grumbled stubbornly, pushing herself up and ignoring the very small amount of pain in her left side. "I'll live so I don't really need any rest."

"You really are stubborn," he mumbled blandly.

"And?" She asked, annoyed with him and her pounding head.

"What was that technique you used to create the barrier?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. It was kido, a simple spell," she replied with a shrug, looking away from him.

"That's a lie," he shot back harshly. "What was that light surrounding you?"

Having had enough of his questions, especially on this topic which was rather touchy for her. She snapped out an angry response.

"It isn't your business. Shouldn't you be thanking me, not questioning my abilities!"

Hisagi stared at her with his dark eyes, assessing her and her words.

"So it's an ability?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"What does it matter? Why are you so interested?" She inquired, raising her voice threateningly.

"I've never seen anything like that before, or heard of anyone being able to do something like that with kido. I don't think you lied about it being kido, but it wasn't simple."

"It isn't something I like talking about, so can we please not talk about it,"she hissed, sending a glare at him. With a sigh, she ran her hands through her hair to notice that it was down, a fact that confused her. 'I didn't take it down, where are my chopsticks?'

Letting her hazel eyes flit about the room, she scanned the room and shelves, but didn't see the red objects anywhere. Then she remembered that she hadn't had them when she blacked out in the world of the living either.

Hisagi noticed a distant, even sad look in her eyes as she ran her hands through her loose hair and he dropped the subject of her abilities.

It went quiet as Senna lay back and remembered the day she had been given the hair sticks.

* * *

_Senna lay in the soft, cool grass outside of the Twelfth squad's main research lab. She was watching the clouds float lazily by and thinking back to the week before._

_She had lost control of the Hotaru technique, it wasn't the first time, but it was by far the worst._

_She remembered how she had clung to Shinji when he had knelt next to her in the crater she had created. _

_She sighed at the memory, it was a nice feeling, feeling protected, safe. She had never looked for that type of comfort anywhere, she was capable of protecting herself, she didn't need someone else to do it. The sensation the memory stirred within her was strange to her, she felt an odd sense of warmth and a sort of flutter in her stomach that she didn't fully understand or like._

_'_You like him, you fool_,' she heard her zanpakuto's airy voice say._

_'Yeah, right,' Senna replied sarcastically in her head._

_'_You like him, admit it_,' Kuro pressed._

_'I do not, now be quiet Kuro,' she scolded the cat._

_'_No, not until you admit you like him_,'_

_'Hn, just because he felt the need to comfort me and I allowed it doesn't mean a damn thing,' she replied irritably._

_'_That's not what I remember happening_,' Kurohineko's voice said teasingly._

_'Oh, shut up would you,' Senna answered grumpily. 'I'm trying to rest here.'_

'Not until you admit your feelings for the boy. You like him it's obvious.'

_'Oh, how so?'_

_'_Well, you did get jealous over that little Ayame girl hanging on to him_,' Kurohineko replied matter of factly._

_'I wasn't jealous, I was helping the fool,' Senna responded a little too quickly and growled when she heard a small chuckle from Kurohineko._

'If you say so. There's also the fact that you like spending time with him, you blush when he's around anymore and you clung onto him. It isn't like you to cling on to someone and you enjoyed the closeness, didn't you?'

_'I was injured and not thinking straight, alright. I do not like him Kuro, now drop it.'_

_'_I refuse to leave you in peace until you realize your feelings for the boy, you may be dense, but even I know you're not that dense. Just stubborn.'

_Senna remained silent for a little while, then sighed as she finally stopped denying what her feelings and emotions were telling her. The truth was rather clear, much to her annoyance. _

_'I like him, happy?'_

_She heard a snicker from Kurohineko, ' _Yes, so what are you going to do about it?_'_

_'Nothing. I may have admitted that I have feelings for him, but I don't have the desire to act upon those feelings.'_

_'_And why is that_,' the cat asked._

_'Because it means trusting someone in a way I'm not sure I'm capable of.'_

_'_Your distrust of almost everyone is irritating_.'_

_'Maybe, but to love is to know betrayal.'_

_'_So you're afraid then, what a shame. Living in fear and not enjoying your life._'_

_Senna lay quietly, contemplating the words that had passed between her and Kurohineko. She had never thought of her distrust of others as a fear, she had thought of it as a defense, a barrier so to speak. Now she was questioning herself, wondering if it really would be so bad to trust another person. There were currently three people she trusted completely; Kisuke, Ukitake and Kaien._

_'No, I'm not afraid,' she finally replied._

_'_Talk to the boy_,' Kuro replied._

_'No,' Senna replied shortly._

_'_Oh, you're no fun little one,_' Kurohineko purred. ' _You two would make such a cute couple_.'_

_Senna sighed, "Whatever, just be quiet."_

"_I haven't said anything yet."_

_Senna gasped and jumped a little from her spot on the ground, her eyes flew open to see the gray brown eyes of the man just mentioned, starting curiously down at her._

"_Jumpy, are we?" He remarked with a grin._

"_Well you shouldn't sneak up on people when they're talking to themselves," she grumbled._

"_I got somethin for ya." _

_Senna sat up and turned to face the blond._

"_Oh really, why do I get a bad feeling about this," she replied as she looked at him curiously._

"_Here ya go," he said tossing her a thin black box tied with red ribbon. She eyed it warily._

"_It won't bite. I just thought you might like something besides those pencils, they're not very attractive," Shinji said smiling that wide smile of his._

_She raised her eyebrows, "What pencils?"_

"_Just open it, baka." He answered impatiently, shoving his hands in his pocket._

_She slowly untied the ribbon and slid the top off the box. Sitting in the box on top of some tissue paper were two red chopsticks with little black jewels. She stared at them in surprise and understanding, now she got it. She always wore her hair in a bun, using pencils to secure it._

"_Thank you, Shinji," she said, smiling up at the grinning man, he seemed proud of himself. _

"_Anything for my first true love," He replied._

_She rolled her eyes, 'Ok, that kinda killed it'._

_'_You really are dense, little one_,' she heard Kuro say in her head._

"_Huh." _

_Shinji looked at her a little funny, she had spoken out loud and seemed confused._

_'_He called you his first '_true_' love, not just his first love_,' she said as if it were completely obvious. _

_Which it had been, Senna had just entirely missed the subtle yet blatant admission._

"_Wait, what," she questioned looking up into Shinji's eyes, that were regarding her with amusement._

"_You heard me," he said turning and walking away from Senna, who now had a light blush on her face._

_

* * *

_

The door to the room creaked open and Momo poked her head inside and smiled.

"Oh, you're awake," she chirped when she saw Senna lying on the bed, her eyes open and staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Yup, can I leave now?" Senna asked, snapping back to reality and pushing herself back up.

"Not until the nurse over there says so, " Renji answered walking in behind Momo.

"Like I'm gonna listen." She snorted, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

"Stubborn fool," she heard Hisagi mutter.

"What was that Hisagi, did you say something?" She asked narrowing her eyes at the man and putting her hands on her hips.

"Nope."

"Didn't think so, now if you don't mind I have more important things to do," she said walking towards the door.

"She's definitely fine, " Renji muttered to Hisagi. "Just a stubborn ass."

Senna shot him a warning glance and bumped into someone as she was walking out of the room.

"Would you mind......." her order for the person in her way to move trailed off as she blinked up to see Kaien standing over her.

"Kaien," she inquired uncertainly.

"Yeah, that's right, now what are you doing out of bed? You're supposed to be resting, that nurse said you were to stay in that bed until the morning," he spoke authoritatively, glaring down at her.

"I'm fine," she huffed and tried walking past him only to be blocked by his arm.

"I don't care, I'm not gonna deal with Captain Ukitake if he found out I let you wander around injured. Now get back in that bed," he ordered.

"No," she said, crossing her arms indignantly. " I feel fine and I'm going back to my...."

She paused, seeing an evil glint in Kaien's eyes.

"What are you........ You wouldn't dare, " she hissed.

The three people in the room just watched, a bit confused by the scene in front of them. Renji and Hisagi were biting back laughter at the look of defiance on the girl's face. Momo just stared at the two fighting in the doorway, not sure what to think.

"Oh, yes I would," Kaien replied with a grin.

"Try it," she growled.

He grinned and went to grab her arm, but she slapped his hand away before he could touch her. She backed up into the room a few steps, Kaien following her in, leaving the door open for escape.

"See ya," she sang and sprinted for the door. "Ahh!"

She yelped when Kaien grabbed her around her waist and tossed her on his shoulder.

"You baka, I'm injured remember, now put me down," she ordered, trying to wriggle her way out of his grasp and punching his back.

"Oh shut up," he said with a big triumphant grin on his face.

The two other men, Renji and Hisagi, finally couldn't help it. Their laughter quickly filled the room and Senna glared at them. Momo seemed a little confused, but was chuckling too.

"Oh I'm so gonna kill you two!" Senna yelled, pointing a finger at the two men laughing hysterically at her, which only caused them to laugh harder. She was still slung over Kaien's shoulder, pounding on his back for him to put her down.

He flopped her on to the bed and she glared angrily up at him.

"It's not my fault you look cute when you're being an obstinate ass," he remarked.

Without warning, Senna punched him in the face.

"Ow, that hurt!"

"It was supposed to, you baka!"

Senna grabbed the small table next to the bed and threw it at the two men that were still laughing, it hit Renji in the chin, but missed Hisagi. Renji wobbled but stayed standing, rubbing his chin sulkily as he muttered curses under his breath.

"I'm going to kill you!" She growled at the red head.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, at least they had temporarily forgotten the events of hours before. They were new to losing friends and she knew it wasn't easy.

"Such a pain," Kaien sighed, rubbing at his head. "Did I mention I couldn't let you leave, bec-"

"Because Ukitake would kill you. I heard you the first time, but he isn't here, is he?" She cut in.

"Who isn't here?" A voice asked from the door way.

Senna looked up to see the white haired Ukitake standing there smiling innocently at her.

"No, because he _is_ here," Kaien said as he rubbed at his sore cheek.

Senna immediately smacked Kaien upside the head, making him fall to the floor from his perch on the edge of the bed.

"You two really need to learn how to get along better, without trying to kill one another," Ukitake sighed, still smiling.

Hisagi and Renji were silent now, they just stared at Captain Ukitake, it wasn't everyday a captain came to the Academy.

"Hello there, I'm Captain Ukitake it's a pleasure to meet you all," he said to the three people gaping at him.

"Hai, it's a pleasure sir, I'm Shuhei Hisagi, this is Renji Abarai and Momo Hinamori," Hisagi said stepping forward, his normal serious expression back in place. "We should be going, it was an honor sir."

They all bowed and filed out of the room.

"I think the two of you may have scared those poor kids," Ukitake teased, looking from the angry Senna to the grinning Kaien.

"It was his fault," Senna muttered.

"Me, I have no idea what you speak of," Kaien said in mock innocence.

"Right," she drawled.

"How are you feeling, Senna," Ukitake asked. "I was told you past out after protecting four students, I'm guessing those three that just left were part of that group."

"Yes, a hollow was preparing to fire a cero blast at them, there was no way to get away from it. So I protected them the only way I could." Senna explained, now more calm and relaxed.

"I see, so your Hotaru technique is what you used then?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes, I used Hotaru, it's still easy for me to control if that's what your wondering. It was just draining since I hadn't used it in so long."

"Well, that's good. That technique of yours gets scary when it goes out of control," Kaien remarked from his seat on the floor.

"Yes, well, she's not the only one to have a technique like that. Yoruichi Shihouin used the shunko, or flash cry technique," Ukitake put in.

"She does but even she can't control it no matter how hard she tries. That's what makes the two abilities different, because for all their similarities, I can control the energy, or magic, without having to think too much on my actions once I activate it. Of course, both are dangerous if not used properly," Senna said thoughtfully.

"We know all this already, don't we," Kaien questioned boredly.

"Yes, its just been such a long time since Senna has used that technique, I was worried for her," Ukitake replied looking at the girl sitting on the bed with concern.

"I'm fine, I already told both of you that," she sighed.

She could understand his worry. After all the technique, or ability, was most likely responsible for her coma and her last vision of Shinji splattered in blood. She couldn't really remember though, but it was the most likely assumption.

"Get some rest, Senna. We'll see you when you have returned home in two weeks," Ukitake said, smiling down at her.

"Of course," she replied with a smile of her own.

The three said their goodbyes and the captain left with his lieutenant following after him.

Senna laid back on to the bed and drifted into a light dreamless sleep.

The next two weeks were agonizing. The days seemed to drag on and last forever and it didn't help that Senna had apparently made some new friends. Hisagi and Renji made it a habit to eat with her and ask to train with her on a daily basis.

Senna wouldn't spar with Renji, much to his annoyance, their skill levels were too far apart is what she would tell him. So he would spar with Hisagi as she observed and critiqued the two from a tree branch in the forest.

"Don't leave your right side so open, baka," Senna called lazily.

"Thanks for the tip," Renji grumbled, rubbing at his right arm.

"No problem," she replied, ignoring the glare she received from the red head.

"It's getting late we should head back," Hisagi said looking towards the distant buildings.

"Yeah, and I'm hungry," Senna added as she stretched and yawned.

"You're always hungry," Renji mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"So I have a healthy appetite."

"For an old lady," he snorted.

"Excuse me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at Renji.

"Nothing.. old woman."

"What makes you think I'm old?"

"Well how old are you?" Renji asked.

"You first," she replied.

She heard a grumbled, "One hundred and ten..ish."

"I see. And you, Hisagi," she asked the man who had remained quite.

"Not much older than him," he replied with a shrug.

"Interesting. So do you share his opinion that I must be old?"

"It would make sense," the dark haired man responded.

"It would, I suppose, but it would be much less fun," she replied with a mischievous smile.

"What's that supposed to mean," Renji asked in frustration.

"Nothing," she replied, and proceeded to say, "Old man," under her breath barely loud enough for the two men to hear.

"What did you say," Renji yelled.

"Hmm, I didn't say anything."

Renji looked like he was about to strangle her, but she just gave him a little grin and continued walking towards the Academy.

"Are you saying we're older than you," Hisagi asked in a tone that sounded disbelieving.

Senna remained quiet as Renji just spluttered nonsense at her. Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she turned her head to look at Hisagi.

"Yes."

"What?! No way!" Renji stopped and pointed at her like she was crazy.

"How old are you?" Hisagi asked.

"A woman never reveals her age."

"Evasive."

"Usually," she responded to Hisagi's casual observation.

"You're lying, right?" Renji asked.

"Nope."

"Then how old are you?!" Renji yelled, he was clearly flustered with Senna's constant dodging of his question.

Again, she just ignored the question making Renji even more frustrated as he followed her and Hisagi into the eating hall.

They ate in silence, mostly, with Renji muttering occasional curses and Hisagi telling him to shut up.

Senna found the situation amusing. She stopped eating for a moment after hearing more mutters from Renji.

"Ninety seven," she said as she raised another bite of rice to her mouth.

Renji coughed, nearly choking on the food he was trying to swallow. Hisagi just glanced at her and went back to eating.

"What?!" Renji said as his coughing subsided.

"You heard me, or is your hearing going, old man?" she replied. Hisagi grinned at Renji who seemed at a loss for words as he turned red with anger.

"You leave tomorrow don't you, Senna?"

"Yes, Hisagi, I do," she confirmed.

"Good riddance," Renji muttered.

"You're telling me," she replied, glancing at Renji.

After she finished her meal, she disposed of her trash and headed back to her room to pack her belongings, which didn't take long, she hadn't brought much. She finished her task and went to bed.

She awoke early the next morning and headed out to teach her last three classes. Luckily the day went by quickly with no major mishaps. After dismissing the last class she walked back to what had been her room to retrieve her things. As she grabbed her small bag off the bed she heard a knock at the door.

Holding the bag in her left hand she opened the door. Hisagi stood there looking almost lost.

"Hisagi?" She asked.

"Just wanted to say bye," he replied.

His expression wasn't the serious one she was used to seeing on him, he looked a little flushed and nervous.

"Well, bye then," she said as she shut the door and began walking, casting a curious glance at Hisagi who walked beside her.

They walked in silence to the main doors of the building. She threw another side long glance at the dark haired man beside her.

"Ok so I'll see ya around, Hisagi," she said.

He reached into a pocket of his hakama and pulled out a long white box that had a black ribbon tied around it.

She eyed him, watching uncertainly as he handed the box to her.

"What's this?" She asked cautiously.

"It's a thank you gift," he replied.

"Thank you for what?"

"Just take it would you."

Her hand reached out almost unwillingly and took the box.

"See ya around," he said once she had taken it, he then turned and walked off.

A sigh was heard as she turned to leave the building and head home. As she walked she turned the box over in her hand.

"I suppose I should I open it before I get back to the barracks," she murmured to herself.

She set her bag down on the ground and untied the ribbon on top of the box. Slowly, she lifted the white lid and peered inside.

She gasped at the contents.

Sitting in the box were two red chopsticks. At first they appeared plain, but then she noticed the vines that were entwined around each stick in black paint. The design was actually quite intricate and beautiful.

A look of shock was evident on her face. She hadn't been expecting chopsticks, she didn't know what she had been expecting, but this wasn't it. A genuine smile flitted across her features as she twisted her hair into a messy bun and used the two new sticks to secure it.


	11. Chapter 11 Her Name

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

**Chapter 11**

**Her Name**

"Dammit Ikkaku, was that really necessary," Senna yelled at her grinning friend as she put her hands on her knees to recover from the sharp blow he had landed on her stomach with the wooden practice sword that he had slung casually onto his shoulder.

"No, but it was fun," he replied.

"Ass," she muttered, wiping sweat from her brow.

The day was and the sun was high in an almost cloudless blue sky. Senna and Ikkaku were training with some of the other squad members in the division's training barracks while Yumichika stood off to the side of the room watching the two fight with mild interest.

"I guess that's enough for today, we should get ready for the party," Ikkaku sighed, scratching at his head as he looked up at the sun.

She groaned, "You're not seriously dragging me along with you, are you?"

"Of course, it's a celebration," Ikkaku replied.

"Not for me, so why am I going?"

"Hisagi's a friend of yours too, he's getting promoted to lieutenant, don't you want to congratulate him?" Yumichika asked as he walked towards her.

She shrugged noncommittally.

"Besides, you're getting promoted soon too, so in a way it is a celebration for both of you," Ikkaku said with a shrug.

"I'm not being promoted to lieutenant, only fourth seat, nothing to celebrate," Senna replied with a stubborn frown.

"Stop whining it's troublesome, you're going so just deal with it," Yumichika told her with a small smile.

Senna sighed, "Fine."

She walked to her room wanting nothing more than a hot shower and some time to relax. As she grudgingly readied herself for the evening she thought back on the past few years.

It had been nearly ten years since Hisagi had become a Soul Reaper assigned to the Ninth squad, he had moved up the ranks quickly and was now to be promoted to lieutenant. He and Ikkaku had become drinking buddies, usually dragging Senna and Yumichika along on their frequent outings. She didn't mind his company though, which Yumichika found suspicious for some reason that was beyond Senna.

Sighing as she brushed her hair out and pulled half of it up into a neat bun, she left her bangs to frame her face and partially hide her hazel eyes.

"Come on, Senna. Lets go!!" Ikkaku yelled though her door before he began to pound on it.

"Yeah, yeah," she called as she shrugged on a black uniform top that she had modified so it was backless, much like her training uniform from her time in the Twelfth division. Under it, she wore the red wrappings she used to feel less exposed in the top. She wore the usual black hakama pants and a white obi.

Pulling the door open just as Ikkaku stopped pounding impatiently against it, Senna glared at him and tried to step around him. His fist dropped as he stared slightly wide eyed at her.

"What," she questioned irritably.

"Nice shirt," he replied with a grin.

She shot him a cold glare. "Shut it."

"Well, don't you look pretty," Yumichika observed with a smile when they met him at the door.

"It' been hot, so I modified a damn shirt and now you two are grinning like idiots. You'd think you've never seen a woman's shoulders before," she snorted haughtily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just not yours," Ikkaku replied teasingly.

She huffed in response and reluctantly followed the two to a rather noisy bar filled with people. Muttered curses could be heard as Senna entered the small building that was far too crowded for her comfort.

"Senna you came," a voice squeaked from her left.

"Umph, get off me, Matsumoto," she choked out as a tall busty woman with strawberry blond hair grabbed her and hugged her with crushing force.

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper, Senna. We're here to celebrate. Come on lets get you some sake," the woman chirped happily.

"Great," she muttered.

"Have fun, Senna," Ikkaku called with a laugh when she was dragged forcefully through the crowd towards the bar by Matsumoto.

"Here." Rangiku Matsumoto, the lieutenant of the Tenth squad handed her a bottle of plum sake.

"Thanks," Senna sighed as she glanced around hoping to find some form of escape from the busty lieutenant.

It didn't take long before Senna found herself alone without having to ditch the woman when Matsumoto challenged Captain Kyoraku to a drinking contest.

Looking around, she saw an unoccupied table off in the back corner of the dim bar and slowly picked her way through the crowd to the table. She sat down, placing her bottle of sake in front of her. Drinking slowly, she watched the people in the crowded bar. Her eyes danced around the room watching the different events taking place. Some people were drinking and chatting loudly, others having drinking contests and some having arm wrestling matches. Matsumoto had won the most recent match she noted with amusement as the red head drunkenly cheered at her victory.

A sigh escaped her lips as she finished the last of her sake and placed the bottle down on the table. Her head was bowed as she silently inspected her fingers that were splayed out on the table before her.

Senna raised her eyes slightly as something was set on the table just in front of her fingers.

'A bottle of plum sake,' she noted, eying the bottle curiously.

"You looked lonely."

Jolting, she looked up fully to see Hisagi taking the seat opposite her, his dark eyes wandering over her bare shoulders briefly.

She shrugged. "Thanks," she grumbled, picking up the bottle of sake.

"You look good tonight."

Senna paused as she sipped her sake, casting a strange look at Hisagi, but she didn't respond to his statement. Instead she changed the subject entirely. "I must say Hisagi, you seem more coherent than I had expected."

"Yeah, well I figured it wouldn't hurt to cut back the night before I officially start as lieutenant."

"Good point," she replied with a smile as she sipped her sake.

The two continued to talk about random things until Senna finished her sake and set it down by Hisagi's already empty bottle.

The soon to be lieutenant stood up grabbing the two empty bottles as he did so, "Be right back."

Before Senna could protest, he had gone off towards the bar. She was beginning to feel the effects of the two bottles of sake she had already had. Drinking wasn't something she did often, a bottle or two of sake here and there but that was it, and it was rare. She wasn't drunk just yet, more like a bit warm and fuzzy.

Hisagi returned moments later with two more bottles of sake. The two made more small talk as they sat alone in the corner drinking their sake.

A slight pink tint had taken residence on Senna's cheeks and she found herself smiling way more than she intended and even laughing a girly giggle that she found irritating, but hard to hold in.

"There you are, you naughty girl."

Senna groaned as she heard the slurred voice of Matsumoto and looked to see the woman stumbling her way towards the table.

"I've been looking for you," the woman slurred while pointing at Senna and grinning crookedly.

"Why?"

The strawberry blond went quite for a minute, putting a slim finger to her chin in thought. Finally she shrugged her shoulders and chirped, " I don't remember."

"How much have you had to drink, Matsumoto," Hisagi asked curiously.

"Not enough. Hey why are two sitting here all alone?"

Senna groaned again as a smile lit up the drunken woman's features.

"Talking," replied Hisagi with a shrug.

"You two would make such a cute couple," Matsumoto stated suddenly looking from Senna to Hisagi and clapping her hands enthusiastically together.

"Matsumoto!" Senna cried.

"Oh look you're blushing," she squealed in delight at Senna.

Senna shook her head at the woman. "Hey, I heard Ikkaku thinks he can out drink you," she said.

"What, never," Matsumoto countered dramatically before turning and yelling for Ikkaku.

As Senna watched her disappear into the crowd she felt Hisagi's eyes on her face. She felt her cheeks grow warmer than the sake had already made them and silently cursed herself.

"What," she inquired grumpily.

"Nothing," he replied. "You look cute when you blush."

Senna growled at him, looking away angrily and he simply laughed at her.

"Baka," she grumbled as she shifted in her seat.

For the next little while they sat in silence drinking their sake, Hisagi knew enough to just let Senna brood for a little while and not make her any angrier.

"I heard you're being promoted," he questioned finally.

"Yes to fourth seat. Finally," she replied with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Well congratulations."

"Thanks. You too."

"Crap," Senna muttered. She had accidentally knocked a chopstick out of her hair, causing her thick brown hair to cascade over her shoulders and her chopsticks to fall to the ground.

Hisagi moved to grab them as did Senna, their hands brushed as they reached for one causing Senna to gasp involuntarily and retract her hand. Her eyes darted upwards to see that Hisagi's face was inches from her own. She blinked a few times at the unexpected closeness and noticed something in his eyes as he looked back at her, something she hadn't seen in them before, but part of her recognized.

'It reminds me of the way Shinji used to look at me when he thought I was busy doing something and wouldn't notice his gaze lingering over me.'

She stood up quickly and turned her face away from him, she hoped the saddened expression she felt pass over her face had gone unnoticed.

"Thanks," she mumbled avoiding eye contact as he handed her the chopsticks he had given her years earlier.

"I can't believe you actually still have those," he observed.

"I had my old ones for nearly forty-five years," she stated, still not looking at Hisagi as she fiddled with her hair and put it into a messy bun.

She sighed softly. 'Why did he look at me like that, we're friends and that's all we'll ever be.'

"Are you alright, Senna?"

"Hmm, yeah, sorry," she answered casting another glance briefly into Hisagi's dark eyes.

'He does have beautiful eyes,' she thought before mentally slapping herself and blaming the sake she had had to drink for muddling her senses.

"I think it's about time to head home," he said glancing around the bar.

Senna yawned lazily. "Yeah I think so too."

They made their way through the crowd of drunken people and parted ways as she spotted Yumichika staring almost angrily at a very drunk Ikkaku, who was ranting about something in a very animated fashion.

Senna walked up to the two, grabbed Ikkaku by the wrist and began dragging him towards the door, Yumichika trailing along behind.

"Time to go, Ikkaku," she informed the man as he tried to pull out of her grasp.

He struggled briefly, but soon gave up when he noticed his drunken effort was in vain. He settled for pouting like a five year old and stumbling along behind her.

They made it back to their barrack with few problems aside from Ikkaku constantly stumbling over himself and then cursing loudly.

After walking into her room and shutting the door behind her, she readied herself for bed, then sank into her warm futon. A sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and let her mind wander back to the look she had seen in Hisagi's eyes.

'I never wanted to see that look again, so why now? Why would he look at me like that?'

Random questions flooded her mind before she shook her head to clear them away.

'Enough already. It means nothing, to me at least.'

* * *

Two days had passed since the party and Senna was busy doing paperwork in a cramped office when Ikkaku and Yumichika strolled in.

"I'm busy what do you two want?"

"We wanted to go get some lunch, you coming," Ikkaku asked.

"No, I'd like to finish all this," Senna replied with a slightly annoyed glance at the stacks of papers.

"Hisagi's going to be there," Yumichika decided to casually inform her as Ikkaku walked off without him

She raised an eyebrow at him. "How nice."

"You two would make such a beautiful couple."

She rolled her hazel eyes at the comment with a sigh, "So I've heard, however, I have no intention of being part of a couple with him, or anyone else for that matter. Now drop it."

After a soft sigh in response from Yumichika, she began sorting through all the paperwork in front of her again. The stacks of work took her a good portion of the day to complete. When she left the small office the sun was setting, painting red, purple and orange shadows across the sky that gave her bare shoulders and upturned face a soft, warm glow.

A few cracks could be heard as she arched her back and stretched her limbs that were no longer confined behind the small wooden desk. After a moment of basking in the warm glow of the setting sun, she headed towards her room.

She found Ikkaku and Yumichika sitting on the wooden porch of their barrack watching the sunset. She lowered her body next to Yumichika's and rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

"It's beautiful isn't it," she said to him.

"Gorgeous," he replied.

She and Yumichika had been close before she had even joined the Eleventh squad. It had always been easy to talk to the man despite his arrogant attitude. He even knew about Hotaru, she had actually fought him with it once. However, he won that match by using his zanpakuto and it's ability to drain spiritual pressure. She was one of the few to know about his zanpakuto's ability, just as he was one of the few to know about Hotaru.

He had actually stumbled upon her ability by accident. She had invited he and Ikkaku to meet her for lunch at the Twelfth division, but Ikkaku had been unable to go so Yumichika had gone to meet her alone.

When he reached the Twelfth division no one had been around to find Senna or tell him where she was, so he had wandered around on his own. He was able to sense her spiritual pressure and followed it to a large open courtyard. Senna was busy concentrating on something and a blue light that resembled wings floated around the girls shoulders. She raised her right arm and flicked her wrist, sending a ball of blue light at a target on the far side of the yard. Yumichika made a somewhat surprised noise, catching Senna off guard and causing her to shoot a blue ball of energy at him. Before it could hit him, it dissipated, leaving him stunned.

_

* * *

_

"_I wouldn't recommend sneaking up on me. It 's bad for your health," Senna said, crossing her arms over her chest as the light faded._

_Yumichika was somewhat speechless, a new thing for him._

"_What was that," he inquired._

"_Nothing. Now why are you wandering around here?"_

"_I was looking for you... That wasn't nothing."_

"_Yeah, well it's hard to explain," she replied with a sigh. "But since you saw it I might as well enlighten you. After lunch though, I'm hungry."_

_So she told Yumichika about Hotaru, but she had also warned him to keep it to himself. _

"_It's not something my brother and the head captain want everyone knowing about," she had told him._

_He had kept her secret and would even occasionally watch her train when he had nothing else to occupy himself with._

_

* * *

_

Senna appreciated his friendship, she had found it very comforting and reassuring many times in the past years. He even knew her greatest fear, he was the only one in all of Soul Society who knew. He kept the few secrets she had and treated her like a little sister most of the time.

Ikkaku glanced back at the two. "Don't you look cozy."

"Oh shut up, Ikkaku, and enjoy the sunset," she shot back.

They sat in silence as the sky gradually darkened and stars began to twinkle in the blackness overhead.

Senna yawned and stretched out on the porch to get a better view of the stars, she lay her head on Yumichika's legs and stared straight up into the sea of flickering lights.

She heard footsteps approaching and felt a familiar reiatsu, she turned her head as the steps stopped a few feet away from the them as they sat motionless on the porch.

Hisagi stared over the group his eyes lingering for a moment on Senna's position on Yumichika.

"Well if it isn't Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi, whaddya want," Ikkaku asked him.

Senna noticed tension in Hisagi's eyes.

"It's been a long day, being lieutenant can be draining" he said taking a seat on the porch a few feet away from Ikkaku. "Did you hear about the Thirteenth squad yet?"

Yumichika felt Senna's body tense as she stared at Hisagi.

"No," Yumichika answered, putting a hand on Senna's shoulder.

"It seems a hollow was spotted outside of the division and they sent a reconnaissance team out to investigate and gather information. Only one woman came back, barely alive."

Senna's breath hitched in her throat. "Who," she asked her heart racing.

Hisagi thought for a moment. "I don't remember her name, but I believe she was the third seat."

"Miyako." She was off the ground so fast none of them had time to process her movements as she grabbed Hisagi's collar roughly. "Was that her name?"

"Senna, calm down," Ikkaku said, grabbing her free wrist and tugging her away from Hisagi.

Hisagi was surprised by her reaction. "I think so, yeah."

It took him a moment before he realized why she was so upset. The lieutenant of the Thirteenth division was Kaien Shiba, who he knew was one of her close friends and he was married to the division's third seat.

She released her grip on his shirt and turned to face Ikkaku who was still holding her wrist firmly in his grasp.

"Let go," she hissed.

"Calm down, Senna, if some-"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Yumichika!" She yelled. "Now let go of me Ikkaku, before I make you regret it."

His grasp on her wrist remained firm.

"It's late Senna, go in the morning," he told her seriously.

She growled and narrowed her eyes. The look in the hazel orbs was enough to tell Ikkaku to let go or he would be missing a hand very soon.

"Senna," he called as she bounded off the porch and into the trees, "damn woman."

The three men stood motionless for a moment watching the place were she had disappeared into the trees.

"Should we let her go, Ikkaku," Yumichika asked.

Ikkaku didn't responded, just muttered out a curse and took off after the girl, the other two men following close behind.

It wasn't long before they caught sight of her in a small, dark clearing lit only by the meager light of the pale moon. She was standing completely still, bathed in moonlight that gave her an almost other worldly glow. Her posture was that of someone who was relaxed and calm. Her eyes told another story. They appeared to have darkened and held an iciness that hadn't been there in years.

"Miyako," she said calmly.

The men drew closer to see that she was staring at a tall, thin woman with long dark hair, her eyes hidden in shadow.

"Sorry girl, but she isn't here anymore." The voice that came out of the woman wasn't that of the owner, it was hoarse and mocking.

Senna clenched her jaw at the sound of the voice.

"Stay out of this," she growled threateningly, sensing the three men who had followed her come to a stop in the grass behind her.

"Oh, more prey. This should be fun, but I'll start with you little girl," the thing that was Miyako said mockingly as it raised her head to reveal orange holes where her eyes had once been.

"Fine," Senna replied drawing her zanpakuto from its sheath.

"Senna," Hisagi said.

"Quiet," Ikkaku cut in. "This is her fight."

Hisagi nodded, but frowned as he turned back to watch Senna.

The three watched as Senna readied herself for the attack of the possessed woman. Her face was blank, no readable emotion to be seen.

Inside though she was struggling. 'This is Miyako. Kaien's wife. I can't....'

"Will you be able to kill me, girl? Can you kill a familiar face," the hollow taunted as if sensing her troubled thoughts.

It was a hollow, it was no longer the woman that had married the man she had many times called her brother.

'This thing isn't Miyako, not anymore. But I can't kill her, Kaien would never forgive me.'

A twitch from Senna caused the hollow to laugh.

"No," she finally replied. "I have no intention of killing you."

Hisagi's eyes widened. "What the hell is she doing."

"So unlucky, " Ikkaku sighed quietly, eyes focused on the scene in front of them.

"Senna's not like the majority of people you meet in the Eleventh," Yumichika explained to the confused Hisagi while he too gazed at the girl who was preparing to fight.

"How's that," Hisagi asked.

"Have you ever noticed that when she fights, she doesn't fight for power or dominance or even fun? She fights for herself," Yumichika replied. "But there's more to it than that, she fights to protect."

"Protect what?" Hisagi questioned his eyes now trained on the figure of the girl they spoke of.

There was a silence and he figured his question was going to go unanswered until he heard Ikkaku sigh and answer him quietly.

"Her name....everything.....and nothing."

Hisagi thought about his words not sure what to make of them. He thought about what he knew of Senna, which was little, not even her full name. From what he had heard she refused to be called by her last name, saying she no longer had one and no one ever brought it up for fear of her temper if they did. He had also heard that she had been a prominent member of the Twelfth squad before the exile of its previous captain, he also knew they had been close. How close or what their relationship was he didn't know, no one seemed to want to talk about it. She never seemed to bring up her past, leading him to believe she had lost a lot and carried that weight around with her in the form of her anger.

"In other words she fights to protect what she's lost, and what she still has," Hisagi said and received a small nod from Ikkaku.

A shadow crept over the moon, throwing the clearing into darkness. Silence descended upon the clearing as everything in it waited for what was to come. After a few seconds of tense silence a flutter of steps was heard just before a loud clang that signaled the fight had began.

"Nice block girl, but if you won't kill me I'll just have to eat you," the mocking voice called as Senna raised her sword to block the one that was aimed for her throat.

"My name isn't girl," she replied in a low growl. Pride, anger, sadness, loneliness all flashed across her face and through her eyes.

Hisagi took in a sharp breath as he heard her utter her name with a pride he never heard before, but he also heard the underlying sadness and anger in her tone.

"_It's Senna Urahara."_


	12. Chapter 12 The Truth of Loss

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

**Chapter 12**

**The Many Ways to Deal with Loss**

The sky was the darkest black, lit only by the misting of stars that blinked in the distance. There was little light as the pale moon hid itself behind a cloud.

Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Hisagi stood off in the distance observing the struggle in the darkened clearing, their eyes had long since grown accustomed to the lack of light.

Senna had yet to attack. She was on the defensive, just blocking and keeping the hollow occupied with her and not leaving or going after the others.

"Come on girl you really aren't putting up much of a fight."

Senna growled in frustration as the hollow that had once been a kind, caring woman raised her sword to strike at her.

As she ducked to the left, a swift kick to her side threw her off balance. There was a screech of metal hitting metal as she raised her zanpakuto and pushed the other sword away from her middle.

A small sound of pain escaped Senna's lips when the sword was pushed away from her stomach only to puncture her left shoulder. She gritted her teeth while the hollow cackled and pushed the sword deeper into her wound and the metallic smell of blood seeped into the cool night air.

Shooting her legs out, Senna pushed her feet into the hollow's stomach, forcing it to stagger backwards and remove the sword from her bleeding shoulder. She glanced at her wound, noticing with dismay she was losing a lot of blood.

They had been fighting non-stop for almost ten minutes, not long, but Senna knew that with the condition of her shoulder she wouldn't be able to fight much longer.

'It's throwing cheap shots knowing I won't kill it while it's in Miyako's body. Damn it,' she thought bitterly.

"Where are you, Kaien," she muttered, she could feel him approaching, but couldn't gauge his distance accurately while focusing on the fight she was engaged in.

Anger was beginning to eat away at her. She hated holding back, but it had been her decision to not hurt the body of Miyako out of respect for Kaien.

The decision was quickly becoming a nuisance.

Another clanging sound was heard as her sword clashed violently with the sword wielded by the hollow that had stolen Miyako's body. Senna shoved the woman away and wasn't surprised when she was suddenly behind her. Her body began to turn but she stumbled over a rock as she blocked a fist from colliding with her face.

She heard the intake of breath as her friends watched her fall forcefully to the ground. Her sword fell from her grip as she hissed in pain when her already wounded shoulder made contact with the dirt. She gasped for breath, which had been knocked out of her.

"You'll make quite a meal," she heard the hollow say as it approached her, prepared to swing the sword with Miyako's hands and end her life.

At that moment the moon broke free from behind the clouds, a soft, pale glow lit the clearing and chased away the shadows.

Senna had little time to react and had no time to think over what she was about to do. Placing her right palm in the path of the blade that was slowly descending upon her, she took in a deep breath and let a familiar, warm blue light dance to life around her. She knew it wouldn't fully stop the blade, but she didn't have enough time to do much more an at the moment she was just focusing on staying alive. As the blade met her palm and bared down into it, she clenched her teeth in an effort to push out the searing pain as it cut into her palm. Red blood poured from her hand down her arm before dripping from her elbow to a quickly growing puddle in the dirt.

When the blade was whipped away from her hand red droplets of blood flew threw the air and Senna let out a muffled gasp of pain.

She stood up shakily, her head bowed slightly and her eyes in shadow, releasing a shaky breath as the blue light churned around her feet and engulfed her body. The wound on her shoulder and palm stopped bleeding as the cuts partially healed. She raised her head and looked at the hollow, challenging it. As the energy settled itself around her shoulders the hollow charged at her, sword raised to strike.

"Forgive me, Kaien," she whispered, her voice held her sadness as well as her violent anger.

"The hell," Ikkaku muttered.

"That's right, you two have never seen it," Yumichika said quietly. "It's rather pretty don't you think?"

"I've seen it, once, but it feels different," Hisagi spoke up as he watched the blue light settle around Senna's shoulders. "You can feel her anger and a desire to kill."

"That's part of the beauty."

Senna's eyes flicked upwards and met the gaze of the hollow when it's blade stopped inches from her face. The eyes of the hollow widened at the unknown resistance, all that had moved were Senna's eyes. She hadn't even lifted a finger or moved her arms. With a sudden grunt, the possessed body of the once beautiful woman was thrown off her feet and flew backwards.

"Just what are you, girl," it asked as it slowly rose off the ground looking at Senna cautiously.

"I've already told you, my name isn't girl," Senna spoke quietly, her eyes locked on the face of the thing in front of her, there was a calm sense of detachment in them.

The hollow growled at Senna before turning and running through the dark forest. Senna immediately took off after it. The chase was short and ended when the hollow stopped in another clearing that was flanked by a steep cliff that over looked a deep lake below.

After a moments silence the two once again charged each other. Their movements were too quick for the normal human eye to follow as they blocked, dodged and struck out at each other. There was a loud clang and a flash of sparks in the moonlight as their two swords connected violently. A brief struggle ensued before they each cast their attacker away.

Senna skidded to a halt just before reaching the edge of the cliff that was now less than a foot behind her. Her eyes widened and her body stiffened as she looked down at the dark lake that loomed below her.

Yumichika watched her face as she registered what lay below her.

"Not good," he mumbled to himself.

"What," Ikkaku asked gruffily, he had also noticed how she had tensed up.

"The water," Yumichika said quietly.

"What about it," Ikkaku asked getting annoyed with the lack of a straight answer.

Yumichika frowned before replying. "It's the one thing she fears."

"What," Ikkaku practically yelled at his friend.

The hollow had also noticed Senna hesitate and used the opportunity to strike at her while she was distracted.

Senna's head snapped forward as she heard the hollow charge at her. She tried to dodge to her right, but a shout from behind the shape of Miyako caught her off guard and she paused. The hollow stopped and turned towards the voice and seemed to hesitate slightly. Three new figures appeared in the clearing: Captain Ukitake, Kaien and a small girl she knew as Rukia Kuchiki.

A mocking laugh filled the air as the hollow turned back to Senna who was distracted by the appearance of the three newcomers. She stumbled backwards as a foot connected with her stomach.

"Senna," she heard Ukitake yell.

The ground was unstable and she lost her footing, dropping her zanpakuto to the ground as she fell. Her hands flew out and she managed to grab a hold of some rocks that jutted out of the cliff. She dangled helplessly from the cliff as the hollow laughed at her and stepped on her wounded right hand.

Senna let out a low growl as the wound on her hand reopened and began to bleed, making the surface of the rock she was holding slick and slippery.

The hollow moved its foot from her hand as it whipped its head around to see the three men that had been following her race towards the cliff as did the three new comers. With another laugh, the hollow disappeared from the cliffs.

Her grip on the blood soaked rock was slowly loosening and her left arm could barely hold her weight. She clenched her jaw in an effort to ignore her screaming shoulder and her bloodied hand.

A scream tore through the air as her hands slipped and she plummeted towards the black water below her.

Hisagi reached the cliff first and without hesitation he flung himself over the edge after Senna.

Ukitake worriedly looked over the edge of the cliff. "Kaien," he said. "Go after, Miyako."

With a nod, Kaien was gone.

"Take care of her," Ukitake told Yumichika and Ikkaku.

"Of course," Yumichika answered before flash stepping away with Ikkaku.

"Rukia."

"Yes Captain?"

"Let's go," Ukitake said as he turned in the direction Kaien had gone.

Senna's body went rigid as she made contact with ice cold water. Her thoughts fled her as panic filled her mind. There was nothing but darkness in every direction and every direction was the same. Up, down, side to side, there was no difference as the crushing darkness enveloped her into its cold embrace.

Without thinking, she took in a deep breath and choked as icy water weighed down into her lungs. Her arms flailed helplessly around her face in an effort to push the water that trapped her away.

Her body began to go numb and her hands slowed their movement as they floated uselessly by her sides. She was vaguely aware as something wrapped around her waist and was accompanied by a sensation like floating.

Hisagi's fingers brushed something that felt like fabric in the darkness. He closed his hand around it as he reached out to wrap his other arm around a motionless body. He gently pulled the body towards his own and he made his way back up to the surface of the lake.

As he broke the surface of the water, he gasped for breath and Senna coughed violently as air was introduced back into her lungs.

"Hisagi," he heard Ikkaku call.

He looked in to the distance and saw Ikkaku and Yumichika standing on a sandy shore about 200 yards away. Senna shivered as she allowed him to pull her towards the shore. When they finally reached the shore Ikkaku grabbed her from Hisagi who was trying to catch his breath.

Ikkaku set her down on a dry patch of grass. She was shivering from the cold and her lips were tinged blue.

She lifted herself up onto her shaky arms and turned her body over slightly as she heaved and tried to expel the water she had breathed into her lungs. For minutes she coughed up water until her body gave out and she fell onto her back, gasping for breath.

"You ok, Senna," Yumichika asked as he stood staring down at her. She was pale and her body trembled from the cold that had penetrated into her bones.

"We need to get her to the medical relief station," Hisagi said.

"No, I'm fine," she protested weakly as she shakily lifted her body off the ground.

Moments later, Hisagi was barely able to catch her as her knees suddenly gave out beneath her. He held her close to him as she trembled and tried to steady herself.

Senna didn't fight or try to push him away as he picked her up bridal style.

"You're not fine," was all he said before he began walking.

As he carried her she slowly gained back some color and her breathing became less labored and more natural. She let her mind wander aimlessly as she regained her senses until a slight jolt made her open her eyes that she didn't know she had closed.

She blinked confusedly up at Hisagi. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying you, what's it look like," he replied.

"Put me down," she ordered, pushing against his chest.

"No."

"Dammit, I can walk, now put me down!" With another shove she managed to break free from his grasp only fall onto her butt in the grass.

Yumichika sighed and shook his head at her, Ikkaku just stared.

"You're too stubborn," Hisagi said as he stared down at Senna who was frowning back at him.

"And," she asked shortly.

"I saved you from drowning and not even a thank you," Hisagi muttered sarcastically.

"You didn't have to save me, I would have been fine."

"Liar," he scoffed. "If you're afraid of drowning how would you have been fine?"

"I'm not afraid of drowning," she snapped, casting an accusatory glance at Yumichika who was nonchalantly looking up at the moon.

Hisagi raised his eyebrows at her response. "Yumichika said you were afraid of the water," he replied with a shrug.

"So you assumed he meant drowning. If he had meant I was scared of drowning then that is what he would have said," Senna saidd as she shakily stood up.

"You're scared of the water, but not drowning," Hisagi questioned, slightly confused.

"Yes, drowning doesn't scare me. It makes no sense I know. I wasn't always afraid of being in the water," she sighed as a blurry vision of a pale body floating lifelessly in a large glass tube filled her mind, she shook it away. "I don't really know what frightens me so much. In a way it's being surrounded by something you can't fight or escape."

Hisagi nodded in some sort of understanding.

Senna wondered just what the vision she had seen was, she had seen it before, but it was never clear, and she didn't remember ever having seen anything like it in her life.

"What Ikkaku?"

The bald man stood staring at her, a questioning look in his eyes. Senna also thought there was a hint of anger there.

"What was that earlier?"

"Ikkaku now really isn't the time," Yumichika said.

"Kido in its purest form, or close to it at least," she replied to Ikkaku's heated question.

"What? How long have-"

"Always," Senna responded, a sharp note in her voice warned him of the dangerous ground he was walking on.

Ikkaku thought to himself silently for a moment before asking, "Does the captain know?"

"No."

"Ikkaku, let it go," Yumichika said putting a hand on the angry man's shoulder.

"That power is-"

"That power is what, Ikkaku?! Freakish, dangerous, cowardly. What!" Senna had completely let go of the anger she felt, unleashing it all on Ikkaku and the two others.

"Shut up, Ikkaku," she yelled as he opened his mouth to speak. "And don't you dare touch me," she hissed as Hisagi tried to reach for her shoulder.

Anger radiated from her body as she stared at Ikkaku, daring him to say another word.

"I never once asked for this power. Very few even know I possess it. That's the second time in the last fifty years I have even summoned it. I'm in the Eleventh squad because that is where Yamamoto wanted me. Do you know why?"

"Senna," Yumichika muttered softly.

"It's fine Yumichika. Before Kisuke left he asked one favor of Yamamoto. He asked that I be placed in the Thirteenth squad when I awoke. He knew how much I respected and loved Ukitake, he figured that I would listen to him and be well taken care of. At least that fool tried to ensure my well being before his exile, not that it matters now."

Senna paused as she looked up at the night sky and sighed. She saw Hisagi gazing at her from the corners of her eyes and quickly averted her eyes.

'He must be confused by now.'

"Yamamoto agreed. I was to be reassigned to the Thirteenth squad. The day of the reassignment, he changed his mind. The old man placed me in the Eleventh squad and he gave no explanation for his actions other then a statement about my behavior since I had woken up. Which many believed since I had been anything but an angel, constantly fighting and disobeying any order I was given. Later, I found out the real reason was so that I didn't endanger anyone. It was decided that by placing me in the Eleventh squad, a squad that is known for its swordsmanship and strength, a squad that basically shuns kido, I would be less likely to call upon an ability that was deemed a threat by Central 46."

"I don't understand, why not just forbid you to use it," Hisagi asked.

"They knew I wouldn't listen, that I would do as I pleased. The same reason they viewed me as a threat. They fear what they cannot control or understand, many do."

"They expected you to go after Kisuke and Shinji," Ikkaku stated.

"Yes, they thought that with how unstable I had become I would force my way into the living world by any means necessary. By the time it had become quite clear I had no intention of going after the two men, forty years had passed."

"That's around the time you were sent to the Academy," Ikkaku said.

Senna nodded in agreement.

"The Academy was a test," Hisagi asked. "So was sending you with us to the human world, it was to see if you would abandon your post."

"Yes," she replied blandly, " To see if I really was trustworthy, to see if I really had changed like they had heard, since I had been placed in the Eleventh squad. I didn't disappoint them. I willingly taught kido and even helped others train. When I was sent to the living world with Hisagi and other students, I willingly protected them, at the risk of my own life. Something only a coward wouldn't have done. But of course the Chamber officials sit in a room and never partake in any fighting, so they wouldn't know that."

She paused and looked around at the three men, Yumichika wasn't surprised, she had already divulged the information to him. Ikkaku seemed less angry but still not happy and Hisagi seemed slightly confused, after all he had no idea what had happened nearly fifty years ago.

"Now that I've proven myself, I am just a girl with a freakish ability, that they still fear but don't view as a threat," Senna stopped here and shrugged. "I'm a tool, more or less."

There was a silence as she finished what she had been saying.

"We need to treat your wounds, lets go," Ikkaku spoke up gruffly.

They prepared to walk back to the Eleventh division when Senna felt a change in a reiatsu not too far away. "Kaien," she whispered, her head whipping in the direction he had gone minutes before. "No."

With no notice she disappeared into the trees, the three stunned men staring after her unsure of whether or not they should follow.

She ran as fast her limbs would take her, even as her legs protested and threatened to buckle beneath her, she ran. A light drizzle began to drip from the dark sky as she approached Ukitake who stood motionless by a tree in a small clearing. The scent of fresh blood weighed heavily in the air as it began to mingle with the scent of rain. She came to a sudden halt beside the white haired man and followed his eyes to the hunched figures no more than twenty feet away.

In between a scattering of trees was Kaien hunched over a small figure whose head was bowed into his shoulder. There was a glint of bloodied steel in the moonlight from a sword that protruded from his back.

'Rukia Kuchiki,' she thought as she caught a glimpse of the girl's anguished face.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she took a trembling step forward. A hand reached out and stopped her. She blinked down at a blood spattered sleeve, then up into Captain Ukitake's eyes. He didn't look at her, but instead stared at the horrific scene in front of him. His hand fell as Senna looked away.

The rain began to fall harder, disguising the silent tears that leaked from Senna's eyes, making them indistinguishable from the drops of rain that dripped from her pale chin.

She stood unable to move, eyes rooted to Kaien's now immobile form that was slumped over Rukia. A lone breeze carried the sounds of the girl's sobbing to her ears.

Red hot anger began to churn in her stomach, her fists clenched and she began to shake uncontrollably.

"This wasn't her choice, Senna," Ukitake stated quietly.

He still hadn't looked her and it only infuriated Senna further.

"Her sword is embedded in his dead body, how was that not her choice," she inquired in a tone that was cold and almost lifeless, but still shaking with anger.

"When we caught up to Miyako the hollow had already finished devouring her. Kaien fought the hollow but was possessed as well. I fought him myself, I would have killed him myself, but a coughing fit prevented me from doing so. He attacked Rukia, and I ordered her to kill him."

Senna's eyes widened when he uttered the last words. She knew he wouldn't lie, but the anger in her wouldn't subside.

"I should have been here, I could hav-"

"You would have done nothing, like he wanted. Or would you really have come between him and his honor?" Ukitake asked her, he tore his eyes from the body of his lieutenant and looked at her sadly.

Her eyes flashed in the moonlight as she looked to the right Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Hisagi all appeared yards away from her. They were all stunned by what they saw and after finally taking in the horrific scene, they all looked at Senna. She was once again gazing at the body of her dead friend. There was an agony in her eyes as she fought back her anger.

Ukitake stepped closer to her and attempted to pull her into a comforting hug, but he was surprised when she spun around to face him.

"I don't need your pity," she hissed quietly.

The emotions roiling behind her eyes was enough to get him to try once more. She stepped back and looked towards the three men who were still looking at her, she saw pity in their eyes too.

"I don't need your pity either," she growled at them.

Her head swam and her vision began to spin just before she fell to the damp ground with a thud. She landed on her knees, her arms on the ground in front of her, her hair fell into her face as she tried to make the world stop its tumbling. Her vision cleared slightly and she looked up at Ukitake who was standing in front of her.

She turned her face away from him as she slowly stood back up and took a few shaky steps.

"You need medical attention ,Senna," he told her, the concern in his voice was clear as day.

"I'm fine," she managed to choke out before her whole body went limp and she passed out.

Ukitake had caught her, scooping her up into his arms before she could fall to the ground. He looked at the form of the pale girl in his arms and sighed sadly. He looked over at the three men who didn't seem to know what to do.

"Take her to Captain Unohana, she's lost a lot of blood and she's freezing," he said.

The three nodded numbly and stepped forward.

"I'll carry her," Hisagi offered, gently lifting her from Captain Ukitake's arms.

Without another word the three of them took off towards the Fourth squad's relief station.

When they arrived, Senna was quickly put on a stretcher and taken to a room for treatment.

"You three should go rest, you look tired. We'll take care of Senna," said a soft woman's voice.

They all looked behind them to see the black haired captain of the Fourth squad smiling reassuringly at them. She brushed passed them in the direction Senna had been taken.

"Well I guess we aren't really needed around here, we should go," Hisagi said after a few minutes of silence.

They said their goodbyes quietly and headed back to their divisions, a gloomy air surrounding them as they walked.


	13. Chapter 13 Learning to Breathe

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

**Chapter 13**

**Learning to Breathe**

"Just what do you have to say for yourself," Captain Zaraki asked as he stared down at the brown haired girl who was laying in a hospital bed staring out the only window in the white hospital room with a blank expression on her face.

He had said much more, but Senna had tuned him out. She could really care less about what he was saying at the moment. She remained silent and continued to stare out the window to her left.

"I think she's sad, Kenny," Yachiru piped in her high pitched voice from her perch on Zaraki's shoulder as she looked down at the captain's face.

"Hn, I'll deal with you later," he grunted before he turned and left the room.

Senna sighed softly but continued to gaze out the window into a sunlit garden.

She had been in the relief station of the Fourth squad for three days now. The first day she had been unconscious and she slept most of the second day.

Captain Unohana had visited her a few times and was rather worried about her. She wouldn't talk to anyone or acknowledge anyone's presence, only stare out the window as if in a trance.

Her wounds were mostly healed, but the after effects of having nearly drowned were not. She had a fever and some difficulty breathing and would occasionally have coughing fits. Her body was shaky and weak and her face was still very pale.

The door to her room creaked open and Captain Ukitake walked in. He sighed when he saw her pale form staring out the window blankly.

"Captain Unohana is worried about you, Senna. She says you won't speak to anyone and have been staring out the window since you woke up."

There was no response or sign that she had heard him or even if she knew he was there.

He crossed the room and sat in a chair that was placed next to her bed. He gently put a hand under her chin and turned her face to his. There was no resistance from Senna as he did so and when his eyes met hers there was no light in the hazel orbs. They looked lifeless and cold, like they belonged to someone who had passed on not a young woman who was still very much alive.

"Senna," he said softly. "What would Kaien say if he say you like this?"

At the mention of Kaien's name her body stiffened.

"He died fighting for the honor of his wife and himself. You couldn't have done anything, he wouldn't have allowed it. Yet you feel a sense of responsibility for his death and an anger towards Rukia, who he himself thanked for allowing his heart to stay here."

Ukitake released her chin after another moment of silence. He sat with her for a few minutes before standing up with a defeated sigh.

"I love you Senna and I wish you would talk to me. You keep everything to yourself, because you don't want to burden others. What you don't realize is that you have many people who would gladly share the burden with you if you only let them. I know you fear the idea of being alone, but when you try so hard to keep everyone at an arms length you're only ensuring that you will be alone. Why try so hard to be alone, if you're scared of that idea? I'll be here for you when you're ready to talk."

His hand was on the knob of the door when he heard a soft whisper from behind him. Turning around, he saw a single tear slide down Senna's pale cheek. He walked back to the bed and sat in front of her, taking one of her hands in his own.

"I'm sorry," her voice was raspy and barely audible as she struggled to speak.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"You're right.....I just don't...." Her already raspy voice shook as she stumbled to find words.

"You still have me and your brother, even if he isn't here. You also have those two from the Eleventh squad. Not to mention lieutenant Hisagi seems to care about you too. You're not alone, Senna, you never will be. Just remember that. You have changed so much, it would be a shame to see you go back to being so cold and distant. Kaien wouldn't want that. Don't you remember how angry he was with you, he didn't like seeing you like that. It just didn't suit you."

She said nothing as he reached over and brushed the tears she was silently shedding from her cheek.

"His funeral will be held in four days," he said while standing up and kissing her forehead. "I have to go, but I'll visit you when I can. Rest."

She nodded slightly before returning her eyes to the garden outside of her window. The trees and plants swayed in a gentle breeze that brought the scent of flowers and earth into her room.

After Ukitake left she thought about his words.

'_He's right you know_,' the soft voice of Kurohineko filled her mind.

'About?'

'_Everything_.'

Senna exhaled slowly, 'I know.'

'_Do you ever think of how your friends feel?_'

'What do you mean, Kuro,' she asked.

'_Did it ever occur to you that you hurt them by being so indifferent to their friendship and willingness to help you?_'

'No, why would they be be hurt, it makes no sense.'

Kurohineko sighed. '_They care about you, yet you don't care about them_.'

'That isn't true though,' Senna thought tiredly.

'_But it's how it appears to them. They try to get close to you and you push them away. They want to be there for you when you need them, but you won't allow it. You're too stubborn Senna, you don't need to do everything alone._'

'It's the only way I know how to do things.'

'_Yes, I know. It's a simple thing to change though_.'

The door to the room opened again, her eyes never left the garden outside.

"So you're awake."

'Hisagi,' she thought as she registered the voice and turned her head towards him. She watched as he took the seat next to her bed before turning her gaze back to the window. The sun was almost gone from the sky, leaving a trail of red and purple behind.

"How are you feeling," he asked as he watched Senna.

When he received no response he sat back in the chair and stared out the window as well.

"I'm sorry about Kaien Shiba. I know you two were close."

He felt more than saw her stiffen at the mention of her friend's death.

"Yumichika and Ikkaku were here yesterday but you were asleep. Yumichika is pretty worried about you, Ikkaku too even though he doesn't really show it."

She still didn't respond.

'_You're pushing_,' Kurohineko said to her, '_stop it. Or are you too prideful, to seek comfort from a friend?_'

'Oh, hush Kuro, I'm not being prideful.'

'_Right and I'm a dog_,' the cat retorted.

Her head turned towards Hisagi, who just looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something. She just stared at him for awhile though, as if analyzing everything about him.

"Would you say something already and stop staring, it's rude you know," he said, shifting uncomfortably under her piercing gaze.

Taking a breath, she sighed and scratched at her cheek. "I'm hungry."

Hisagi stared dumbly at her for a few seconds before blinking a few times and shaking his head.

"You're always hungry, you stubborn fool," he replied with a smirk.

She shrugged her shoulders lightly and a small smirk pulled at the corners of her lips.

"I'll go see what I can get you," he said, standing up and turning for the door.

"Hisagi," she called before he could leave the room.

He stopped and turned to face her, his serious expression couldn't hide the concern in his eyes.

"Thank you."

He chuckled lightly. "Like I had a choice. You're too pretty to drown."

Senna opened her mouth to say something but he was already out the door.

'He just said I was pretty,' she thought.

'S_tating the obvious, aren't we_,' Kurohineko purred sarcastically. '_And you're hungry, that's all you can say?_'

'Well, why did he say it?'

There was a sigh from Kurohineko. '_So dense little one_.'

'What's that supposed to mean, Kuro,' she shot back.

'_You're such a fool. He likes you_.'

'Not this again,' Senna groaned. 'You're not going to stop pestering me now are you?'

Kurohineko snickered. '_Nope_.'

"Great, stupid, nosy, arrogant, pushy cat," Senna muttered just as the door to her room opened and Hisagi walked in with a tray of food.

"Talking to yourself again."

"Always," she replied lightly.

Senna ate her food in silence as Hisagi sat and watched her or stared out the window. When she finished, she placed the tray on a table next to her bed and leaned back with a sigh.

The door opened again revealing the kind Captain Unohana. She smiled kindly at Hisagi before walking over to Senna.

"How do you feel today, Senna?"

"Tired and sore, but otherwise fine," she answered.

"Well, I want to keep you here for a few days to keep an eye on you. The water you ingested caused some damage to your lungs and I want to be sure they heal properly," Unohana informed her with another soft smile.

Senna sighed and frowned.

There was a soft laugh from Unohana. "I know you don't like it here. I don't blame you after the last time."

"I was here long enough for a lifetime," Senna grumbled quietly.

"I know and I'm sorry. This time though, try not to destroy any buildings."

"I'll try," Senna answered with a small, embarrassed chuckle.

"Rest some and, lieutenant, try not to stay too long," Unohana said as she left them room.

"Destroy any buildings, huh," Hisagi asked with a grin.

Senna sighed. "What do you know about my time in the Twelfth squad? I'm sure by now you've heard something."

"I know you were close to Kisuke Urahara, I didn't know what type of relationship you had with him until you referred to him as your brother the other day. I also know you had another close friend that disappeared from the squad. There was talk of a coma. I had also heard you refused to be called by your last name, not much more."

"I see. Well, Kisuke is my brother but not by blood. He adopted me when I was in the Academy. It was Ukitake's idea. Kisuke had a talent for inventing specialized training grounds and procedures."

Hisagi listened quietly as she told him how she had met Kaien and Captain Ukitake. As well as how she come to be adopted by Kisuke Urahara and some of her time in the Twelfth squad. She explained that she was in the Twelfth squad to train and learn about the ability she possessed, she also told him of some of the mishaps that had come about because of the training.

"I don't remember much about what happened before I woke up in the hospital and learned I'd been in a coma for a year and half. I know I was training and that's it," she said with a sigh, "And well, I wasn't exactly happy being in the hospital with no squad and learning of my brothers exile. Needless to say I took my anxiety out on whoever and whatever I could."

"Who was Shinji, Ikkaku mentioned him the other day," Hisagi asked and nearly regretted it when he saw her body tense and a frown appear on her face.

"An old friend," she replied in a way that told him not to ask anymore questions.

"Why tell me all this? You don't talk about your past much and you really don't open up to anyone aside from Yumichika on occasion."

She thought of how to answer his question and just wound up shrugging noncommittally.

"Kaien never liked how closed off I became after the coma incident. He tried many times to get me to open up, but I was just too..."

"Stubborn, prideful..." Hisagi continued for her.

Senna glared at him for a moment before sighing in defeat,"Yes, too stubborn and prideful, happy?"

Hisagi smiled and shrugged. "Sort of."

"It's difficult for me to trust people, but it's not a bad thing to trust people, I'm starting to see that now. When you trust someone you know they'll be there for you, which is still something I have a hard time understanding. I took Kaien for granted, I thought he'd always be there, but I was wrong and there was so much I wish I had said to him before he passed. It's sad that it took the death of someone I cared about to make me see that I have been a stubborn fool. I've always pushed everyone away, just like Ukitake said, I don't want to be alone, but I'm not doing anything to try and keep my friends by my side," Senna said as she gazed out the window.

"You're not alone though."

"I know that now, but when I saw Kaien like that, I felt alone. I've never lost someone that important to me before. Not by death at least. I lost Kisuke and Shinji but they're both more than likely still alive."

"You seem almost angry that they're alive," Hisagi observed.

"They left with no good bye, no nothing. I am angry, but when I find them, I'll make sure they know just how much I missed them."

Hisagi fought back a wince at the tone of her voice. 'I'm glad I'm not them.'

Senna yawned and stretched out some, her sore muscles protesting at the movement.

"I should let you sleep," Hisagi said as he stood up from the chair.

She just nodded tiredly. "You ok?" she asked.

He hadn't moved since he stood up, he was just staring at her.

"It's rude to stare ya know."

"Huh, sorry I was...."

"You were what?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"Evasive?"

"Usually," he replied with a smirk. "Good night Senna, get some rest."

"Night," she muttered as he left the room.

She snuggled underneath the blankets and let herself drift into a welcome unconsciousness.

A strangled cry escaped from her as she awoke with a start, breathing heavily and covered in a cold sweat. She leaned into her pillow and looked out the window to see that it was already morning. Her chest hurt and she couldn't breath normally.

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened and Captain Unohana walked in followed by Hisagi and Yumichika. Captain Unohana immediately noticed that she looked pale and that she was breathing shallowly. With a small frown, she stepped forward quickly and put a small hand to Senna's sweaty brow.

"You're burning up. I think you two should come back later," she said softly as she turned and ushered the now worried men from the room.

After the men had left she returned to Senna's side.

"Senna, are you alright?"

Senna tried to turn her head towards Unohana but was stopped by a sudden coughing fit. She lifted herself up slightly and held one hand to her chest and one to her mouth.

Captain Unohana walked hurriedly to the door and called for a nurse. Hisagi and Yumichika hadn't left yet and were standing outside of the door way. They looked passed Unohana worriedly to see Senna coughing uncontrollably into her hand. The fit seemed to subside slightly and she removed her hand from her face to see that it was covered in specks of bright red blood.

Hisagi noticed her blood covered hand and gasped. The sound drew Senna's attention to the doorway, she blinked numbly at him and Yumichika before her body went limp and she fell back onto her pillow. Captain Unohana rushed to her side as a nurse came running into the room.

"Please wait outside," she ordered softly when Hisagi and Yumichika tried to get closer. The nurse who had just entered the room closed the door with an apologetic smile.

They waited for over an hour for someone to come out of the room, but no one ever did.

"I need to get back to the division, before Captain Tousen notices I've been gone for such a long time," Hisagi said, glancing worriedly up at the door to Senna's room.

"I need to get going myself," Yumichika sighed, casting a worried glance at Senna's door.

Over three hours passed before Senna wearily blinked her eyes open. There was a rustling sound next to her and she turned her head towards the sound.

"Down move too much, just relax. You gave everyone quite a scare," a voice told her quietly.

"Ukitake," she whispered, wincing at the burning in her throat as she did so. She also noticed that her chest felt heavy and it was difficult to take full breaths.

"I'm here. It seems you caught a pretty nasty cold. But you should be fine now."

She felt his hand squeeze hers gently before she once again drifted into sleep.

After two more days of rest and no visitors aside from Ukitake and Unohana, Senna was growing rather impatient. She was able to breath easier now and her hand and shoulder didn't hurt. The cold still lingered making her feel achy and tired but aside from that she felt perfectly fine.

"Ms. Senna," called a small voice from her doorway. It was a nurse she vaguely recognized but whose name she didn't know. "Umm, you have some visitors." She seemed to hesitate before fully opening the door to allow her visitors to walk in.

"Oh, it's just you two. Here I was expecting someone important," she teased when Hisagi and Yumichika walked in. She pushed herself up some and used a few pillows to support herself. She folded her hands in her lap over the beige blanket that covered her.

"Nice to see you're still alive," Yumichika said. "But what a mess you are."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for making the sick person feel worse."

"I was just kidding," he replied lightly.

"Right."

"How do you feel today? You had us pretty worried," Hisagi asked her as his eyes roamed over her pale and tired face.

"Fine, I guess. Still somewhat sick but not as bad as the other day," she said with a glance out the window.

"Unohana says you'll probably be released in two more days," Yumichika informed her.

She groaned, "I'm going to go crazy in here."

"Heh, funny I thought you were already crazy," Hisagi said with a slight shrug.

"Shut up, Hisagi," she retorted.

Two more days passed agonizingly slow, but Senna was finally preparing to leave the little room in the Fourth division.

"Just take it easy for a little while longer and rest as much as you can," Unohana told her in a motherly tone.

"I will," Senna said, wasting no time and making for the door, "Can I go, I don't want to be late and I still need to shower and change before the ceremony."

"Of course," Unohana said with a smile.

Senna took her time getting back to the Eleventh squad enjoying the feel of the sun on her face and the warm breeze that blew through the streets of Seireitei.

'No point pushing myself just yet,' she thought.

When she finally arrived, the path to her barrack was all but deserted. A few people were milling around but not many. She made it to the barrack and was just about to open her door when a voice stopped her.

"You're home I see."

"Hello to you too, Ikkaku," she said as she glanced at the bald man who was staring at her from his doorway.

"Just hurry up would you," he said as he turned back in to his room.

She smiled slightly and went into her room.

"It's nice to be back," she sighed.

Once she had finished getting ready, she left her room and walked to the porch. Yumichika and Ikkaku were already there waiting for her. They didn't say anything as they walked off the porch and headed to one of the inner courtyards used for the funeral ceremonies of the deceased soul reapers.

The ceremonies lasted for nearly two hours. Senna watched in silence as her friend was laid to rest along with his wife. When the courtyard began to empty, Senna didn't move from her seat for what seemed like hours, she continued to stare blankly ahead.

"Senna?"

She heard someone call her name and shake her shoulder gently.

"What," her voice sounded like someone who had just woken up from a deep sleep and her eyes were still staring blankly ahead.

Hisagi stood next to her with Yumichika and Ikkaku.

'He seems to be around a lot lately,' she thought after another small shake to her shoulder and blinking up at his 69 tattooed face.

"The ceremony is over, we should go home, you still need to rest," Yumichika said to her.

"Right." She slowly rose from her seat and walked with the three men. Yumichika and Ikkaku walked in front of her and Hisagi walked beside her.

A little way from the courtyard Senna stopped abruptly. Yumichika turned back to her to see her head was turned up towards the sky, her hair falling away from her face as the sun made her pale skin glow.

"Senna," he questioned.

Hisagi looked over at her and noticed a tear that trailed down her cheek to her chin before falling to the ground. Not knowing what to do since he had never seen Senna show any real weakness, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He was surprised when she actually leaned into his chest, he held her in a warm embrace resting his chin on her head as silent sobs shook her body.

Ikkaku stared at the scene in front of him, before rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

"Am I really seeing this," he whispered quietly to Yumichika who just smiled a somewhat mischievous grin.

"I believe so. I think our little Senna may have just remembered she has feelings."


	14. Chapter 14 Awkward Positions

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

**Chapter 14**

**Awkward Positions**

"No."

"Senna, you can't be serious," Hisagi replied in disbelief. He was knelt across from her in an empty training room of the Eleventh squad, a small sheet of paper on the ground in front of him.

"I don't want the position, so why take it," Senna answered with a disinterested shrug.

Hisagi sighed as he stared at the woman across from him. She was an ever changing mystery to him and some times he really just wanted to strangle the mystery out of her, now was one of those times.

"It's a lieutenant's position we're taking about, Senna," he said seriously.

"I'm aware of that, Hisagi," she answered back impatiently. "And I'm telling you I. Don't. Want it."

"You're as stubborn as always, that hasn't changed," he muttered with a shake of his head.

She scowled at him but remained quiet.

"I'll try this one more time. You are being given the chance to have the position of lieutenant under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of the Sixth squad. You would share responsibility-"

"I already said no, " Senna stated stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest indignantly.

"I thought you wanted a lieutenant's position?" Hisagi asked.

"I do."

"Then?"

"Not under Kuchiki."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Senna."

"He's arrogant."

"Senna, seriously."

"He doesn't even like me."

"And he's related to Rukia, right?"

Senna narrowed her eyes at the dark haired man across from her.

"You saw the same as I did forty years ago," she replied coldly.

Hisagi sighed. "That's not the real reason though, is it?"

Senna frowned, but dropped her hands to her lap as she exhaled tiredly. "No."

"It's because it isn't in the Thirteenth."

"Yes," Senna replied as she looked down at her hands that rested in her lap.

"You know it isn't betrayal if you accept the position right? I think Kaien would be proud and so would Captain Ukitake."

"It's been forty years, Hisagi. They still haven't replaced Kaien. I don't know if Ukitake ever will either."

"Does he even know you want the position?"

"No," she sighed. " I've hardly seen him. He's been ill and I've been busy around here. It's not always easy to avoid your captain ya know."

"I'll never understand you," Hisagi sighed with a shake of his head.

Senna chuckled lightly at him.

"Who gets the position since I'm saying no?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Captain Yamamoto just asked me to offer it to you since we're friends. Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"I suppose so. I should be going though, I left Renji in the office to do some paperwork and quite honestly I'm a little afraid of what I'm going to find."

"You two still don't get along after nearly thirty years of being in the same squad? You never forget a grudge do you?" Hisagi asked as he stood up.

Senna snorted, "The man's annoying, he causes more trouble than I do. Ever since he transferred in to the squad I've had to deal with helping him train and cleaning up after him when he screws up the paperwork. This week alone I've spent two nights at the office until at least two or three in the morning. The amount of paperwork lately has been ridiculous. At least he's improved some over the years though."

"He has gotten pretty strong. Maybe he'll be considered for the position," he said with a smirk.

"Right. He's only seventh seat right now. Hardly anyone has ever jumped so many seats."

"It's his goal to beat Captain Kuchiki," Hisagi responded with a shrug.

"He dreams too high."

"You never know. Well, I need to go tell the head captain your decision. I doubt he'll be surprised though. See you later Senna."

"Bye Hisagi."

Senna slid the door to the room open and nearly collided with Ikkaku who was standing just outside of it with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What Ikkaku?"

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. I need to get to the office before that baka Renji screws up everything and I have to work all night to fix it again."

She tried to walk past him but was stopped by his hand grabbing onto her arm.

"Why did you say no?" he asked her seriously.

Senna sighed in defeat.

"I didn't want the position, Ikkaku."

"You're never going to get to the Thirteenth squad Senna if you don't advance and work for it."

Her eyes narrowed at his comment and she wrenched her arm from his grip.

"It's been forty years, Ikkaku. Do you think I don't know I'll never get the lieutenant position if I don't work for it? I haven't exactly been sitting on my ass the last forty years."

"No, but you haven't done anything to get yourself the position either. You shouldn't have turned your nose up at the Sixth's offer. It'll just make everyone think you feel you're too good and don't care."

"I'll do as I please," she answered coldly before stalking towards the office she had left Renji in.

"Crap, crap, crap."

Senna sighed when she heard the muttered curses from the other side of the door that led into the office. Sliding the door open, she gawked at the mounds of paper work that had been neatly organized just an hour before and were now strewn haphazardly about the room.

"I'm going to kill you," she mumbled as Renji's head poked out from behind a desk stacked with more paperwork.

"Senna, you're back I was just..."

"Just what? You really do want me to kill you one day, don't you?" she asked in a toneless voice as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uh, not really," he muttered, scratching at the back of his neck nervously.

"Then I suggest that you clean all this up and help me finish it. If I have to stay here all night I swear I'll make a woman out of you, got it," she growled angrily.

Renji paled slightly before hurriedly gathering up papers and trying to organize them.

It was three hours of non stop working later before they finished the paperwork and stacked it neatly on a desk to be delivered the following day.

"You still have to help me tomorrow too and you had better not be late again," Senna ordered.

"Right," he mumbled before running away from her with a smile and a wave.

She reached her barrack to find Ikkaku and Yumichika on the porch with Hisagi. Hisagi and Ikkaku were splitting a bottle of sake while Yumichika stared blankly at the night sky.

"Hey Senna," Hisagi called as she walked up the steps.

"Hey Hisagi, Yumichika. I'm going to bed," she said grumpily and without another word she walked past the men, throwing a glare at Ikkaku and stalking to her room.

"What was that about, Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked.

"We had a slight disagreement earlier."

"About?" Yumichika pressed.

"Her declining the lieutenant position in the Sixth squad," Ikkaku replied.

"She'll get over it by tomorrow," Yumichika said.

The next morning, Senna lazily dressed and trudged over to the office. She sat behind one of the two desks and began sorting through the day's paperwork.

"Why is there always so much paperwork? I swear it's like it never ends anymore," she mumbled to herself.

It was two hours before she heard the door slide open, she never lifted her head from her paperwork."You're late again, Abarai."

"Sorry I was called into a meeting."

Senna arched her eyebrows and looked up at the red head who was smiling arrogantly and looked like he thought he was the most important thing in the word at that moment.

"What's with the moronic grin?" she inquired curiously.

"I'm being promoted to lieutenant of the Sixth squad," he answered with an even bigger and more arrogant grin.

Senna just stared blankly at him before standing up quickly, the wooden chair she was in scraping loudly against the wooden floor as she did so. She silently walked to the door, slid it open and stalked outside.

Renji stared at her back in confusion. He hadn't expected her to be happy, but he hadn't expected her to not say anything at all and walk away looking as if he had slapped her.

"I take it she knows Renji accepted the promotion," Yumichika asked Ikkaku as the two watched Senna walk into the forest.

"It would seem so."

"I didn't expect her to be so upset," Yumichika said with a sigh.

"Neither did I."

Senna made her way to her tree and hopped into a branch. She took in a deep breath as she lay against the cool bark of the tree and looked up into the cloudy blue sky.

'_Overreacting a bit don't you think,'_ asked an all too familiar airy voice.

"Oh, shut up, Kuro," Senna grumbled in response as she shifted around on the branch.

_'I thought you didn't want the promotion._'

"I don't."

'_Then what's the problem?'_

Silence.

'_Well._'

"Can't you ever just leave me alone?"

'_No._'

Senna took another deep breath.

"There isn't a problem."

'_Liar_,' Kurohineko snorted.

"Oh go away already, you nosy cat."

'_No._'

"Seriously. You're so stubborn."

'_Like you're not?_'

"Ok, enough already. There really isn't a problem. I just overreacted, which we've already established alright. I wasn't really prepared for him to be getting the promotion when I refused. I had kind of figured it would be him though. I mean it is his goal to best Kuchiki and Kuchiki is probably aware. He thinks strangely and would probably want to keep potential threats close to himself so he can see their ability himself."

'_Makes sense. But why offer you the position first?_'

"My abilities are still more desirable than Renji's. I'm not as much of a loud mouth and I'm competent. Not to mention I'm still stronger than Renji, but Renji has great potential, especially now that he'll be training alongside the man he wishes to surpass."

'_True I suppose._'

"Eh, who knows really, Renji might just make a great lieutenant. At least he'll be out of my hair. Speaking of which I should probably go back now, before he destroys the office yet again," Senna said with a sigh as she sat up and nimbly jumped through the trees back to the division.

"Done," Renji said as he finished the last sheet of paperwork that was stacked before him before letting his head drop onto the desk.

Senna sighed, she still had a few stacks piled up in front of her and she was going to be there a few more hours.

"You can go ahead and go Renji. I'm sure you and Hisagi want to go celebrate," she said as she grabbed another form from her stack.

"You sure, I can help if you want," he offered although he was already half way to the door.

Senna sighed. "Nah, don't worry about it soon to be lieutenant Abarai," she mocked. "Go celebrate."

"Thanks a lot," he said as he walked to the door. When he got to the door he hesitated slightly and looked back at Senna.

"It's rude to stare, I'm not _that_ beautiful."

"Never said you _were_ beautiful," Renji retorted. "I was just going to say that you should join us when you're done, you don't get out much."

"I'll think about it. Thanks for the offer though," she replied looking up and giving Renji a slight smile.

"See ya," he called and then he was gone.

"Ok, on with the never ending paperwork," Senna sighed to herself, diligently returning to work on the paperwork that seemed to have grown in size when she looked up, "I'm imagining things now, just great."

Hours passed, the sun had sunk into the horizon and she was still scribbling away.

"This has to end," she groaned, stretching her arms into the air above her head and wincing as her back produced many pops and cracks at the movement.

She folded her hands on the desk and laid her head on them tiredly. She had been working for almost twelve hours now and she hadn't slept well the night before. It was no surprise that before she even realized it she had fallen into a deep sleep. Nothing was going to wake her outside of a massive earthquake and even that was doubtful.

"Senna," a voice called softly. "Senna."

"Go away," she grumbled sleepily trying to wave the offending voice away.

"You leave me no choice then," the voice said before she felt an arm under her knees and another around her shoulders before they gently lifted her up.

Not actually realizing she was asleep or being carried but only registering that she was warmer than she had been, she unconsciously snuggled into the warmth and grabbed a hold of some fabric believing it to be a blanket.

'Why the hell is my pillow at such a weird angle, I must have been dead tired.......' she thought as she felt around to readjust her crooked pillow. She furrowed her brow when her hand wandered over what she thought was her pillow.

'I don't even remember getting back to my room. Is my pillow... breathing.... and why does it feel all warm and like.... someone's chest..... holy crap!' She blinked her eyes open quickly upon realizing that what she was laying on was definitely not a pillow.

"Ahhh, what the hell!?!" She screamed, sitting bolt upright in bed and shoving a pillow into the face of the man she was laying with. It was a man, that much was obvious, but she had no idea who. His body was tangled in her sheets and he was struggling to release his arms so he could get her to let go of the pillow she was holding over his face.

"Senna, are you......"

She turned to see Yumichika standing in he door way. She looked over at him and then back to the struggling man in her bed, her grip slackening slightly on the pillow. Her eyes widened as an arm shot out of her sheets and pushed the pillow out of his face.

"Renji," she asked slowly when she saw the unmistakable bright red hair and tattoos.

"Yeah, why the hell did you try to kill me?" He asked grumpily.

"Because you're in my bed, you perv!"

"I'll just leave you two alone," Yumichika said amusedly as he shut Senna's door.

"I didn't exactly have a choice," he shot back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? If you tried anything I swear I'll-"

"Oh jeez would you shut up already, my head hurts enough and don't flatter yourself," he snorted. "You never came out to join us for drinks so I came to force you away from the paperwork. Instead, you were passed out on the desk in the office, I tried to wake you, but you sleep like the dead."

"That still doesn't answer the why are you in my bed question," she snapped with heavy emphasis on the 'why are you in my bed' part. Senna felt like murdering the red head and it was written plainly on her face.

"Calm down will you," he muttered. "If you kill me now you'll never get your answer," he finished by rolling over and attempting to go back to sleep.

She growled and roughly shoved him out of her bed and to the floor with a loud thump.

"What the hell woman," he mumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Don't woman me! Just answer the damn question and then get the hell out!"

"Ok, ok, sheesh," he grumbled as he sat up on her floor. "I tried waking you but when I couldn't I picked you up and carried you here." At this point he started grinning like a kid in a candy shop, "Apparently when you sleep you like to cuddle because you curled up into my chest and grabbed my shirt and wouldn't let go. When I set you down in your bed you still had a tight hold of my shirt and wound up pulling me with you and using me as your own personal pillow."

Senna listened in a mortified silence while he told his story going from angry to just plain dumbfounded at her own actions.

"And you didn't wake me!" She was practically screaming at the red head now.

"I said I tried. You wouldn't wake up," he replied with a shrug.

She just stared at him wide eyed and in disbelief. "Then you should have tried harder!"

"What did you want me to do, hit you?"

"Yes, anything would have been better than waking up to you," she shouted.

"Like I wanted to wake up to you!"

"Argh! Out!" She yelled as she pointed a finger at her door.

He quickly got up and stalked to her door and out of her room mumbling under his breath. All she caught was 'Hisagi' and 'strangle' which just confused her.

As soon as the door was shut, she dropped her head into her chest and brought her hands up to her face.

"This can't be happening," she groaned. "I'm never going to live this down."

She flopped back into her bed with another groan.

"Did I seriously do that?"

'_Yes, you did._' Kurohineko said, she sounded highly amused.

'Kuro, why didn't you do something?'

'_What was I supposed to do, you were completely unconscious._'

Senna groaned and rolled over, bringing her sheets and blanket up over her head.

"Thank the gods, I have today off," she mumbled before falling back to sleep.

She was woken up a few hours later by Yumichika knocking on the door and asking to come in.

"Yeah, come in Yumichika," she called sleepily.

"You do know it's midday already, right?" he asked, disapproval ripe in his tone.

"I was tired," she replied with a yawn.

"I figured."

"Who all knows?" Senna asked.

"You, me, Ikkaku and Renji as far as I know," Yumichika replied knowing what she meant.

"So the fool can actually keep his mouth shut about something, huh, that's good. So what did you need anyways?"

"Oh, some of us are going for dinner and sake, you're coming too," Yumichika told her.

"Am I now," she replied with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, now get ready," he answered as he stood up and left her room.

Two hours later she was seated at the same bar they had celebrated Hisagi's promotion in years ago with Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji and Hisagi. She sat in between Hisagi and Yumichika and across from Renji.

She ordered some food and a bottle of sake. She ate slowly so she wouldn't have to talk much and just enjoyed the food and sake that was before her, tuning out most of the conversation the four men were having around her.

"Senna," Hisagi called, poking her in the side with his elbow.

"Huh," she grunted as she looked up from her now empty plate.

"Falling asleep are we," Renji mumbled.

"Don't get your hopes up," Senna retorted.

"Right, like I would want to sleep with you again," Renji replied, glaring at Senna until he noticed the narrow eyed glare he was getting from Hisagi.

"Uh, I mean, uh," Renji stuttered while turning bright red.

"You idiot, like I was willing," Senna hissed.

"What?!" Hisagi half shouted, looking at Senna and then turning to Renji who was beginning to look a bit scared and was leaning away from the table, ready to bolt if he needed to.

"It's not what you think, Hisagi, I swear, it just came out wrong," Renji said quickly.

Ikkaku started laughing loudly, tears pouring down his cheeks as he watched Renji backing away from Hisagi who looked like he was ready to kill him and Senna who was ready to pounce and scratch his face off. Both Senna and Hisagi looked at Ikkaku.

"What?!" They shouted at the hysterical man.

He didn't respond just kept laughing at them.

"Renji," Hisagi growled at the red head who gulped.

"Hisagi, I swear it's not what you think, nothing happened," Renji tried explaining.

Hisagi looked over at Senna who was still scowling at Renji.

"What did he do?" Hisagi asked her.

Senna was taken aback slightly by the tone of Hisagi's voice, he sounded angry and almost protective. She looked at him for a moment before she realized how it must have sounded to him.

"Not what you're thinking," Senna quickly. "I fell asleep in the office. Stupid over there found me, supposedly tried to wake me, but couldn't, so he carried me to my room."

"She sleeps like the dead," Renji snorted.

"Maybe if I didn't have to stay late three nights in a row because some dumbass messed up on half the paperwork I wouldn't have been so tired," she retorted shortly.

"Whatever. She apparently likes to cuddle in her sleep, too. She wouldn't let me go so I got stuck being her personal pillow," Renji replied in a disgruntled mumble.

"You should have woken me up it's not like I wanted to use you as a pillow. I was freaking unconscious," Senna said stubbornly.

"Hey, I told you I tried. You should thank me for being a gentleman and letting you sleep on me."

"Gentleman, my ass," Senna mumbled.

"That's it," Hisagi asked. "Nothing else and you two want to kill each other over that?"

"I wanted to kill him before that," Senna replied with a shrug.

"Like you could," Renji mumbled back.

"Can we all act like grown ups for at least five minutes," Yumichika asked with a sigh.

Hisagi looked at Senna before pouring her a cup of his sake.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You must be traumatized," he said as they downed their sake at the same time.

She didn't notice the somewhat jealous and angry glare that Hisagi sent in Renji's direction. Yumichika however did and he chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny, Yumichika," Senna asked when she saw the big smile on the man's face.

"Oh, nothing," he replied evasively.

"Liar," she muttered.


	15. Chapter 15 Find Her

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

**Chapter 15**

**Find Her**

It had been nearly two months since Renji had become the lieutenant of the Sixth squad and Senna felt the silence in the office was a bit strange and at times overwhelming. The amount of paperwork that came in everyday was now dwindling however, and she found herself with more free time. She spent most of that new found time up in her tree just relaxing and glad that the mounds of paperwork were gone and weren't being replaced as quickly as they had been in the previous weeks.

'It's nice to just sit outside and breathe the fresh air. Being stuck in that office was getting annoying,' she thought as she stretched herself out on a tree branch.

'_We should train, we haven't done much lately,_' Kurohineko said. '_And I'm getting bored._'

'I know, Kuro, it's a little late today. How about tomorrow, we'll go to the training ground under the Sokyoku hill. No one will bother us there.'

'_Yes, that would be nice_,' Kuro replied.

"I figured I'd find you here," a voice called up to her.

Senna frowned but moved her head so she could look down at whoever was interrupting her laziness.

"You seem to be following me around a lot Hisagi. If you're in love with me just spit it out already," Senna called down.

"Ok, I'm in love with you," he replied seriously as he stared up at her.

Senna rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Liar."

_'I don't think he was lying,'_ Kurohineko said in her head.

"Right," she scoffed.

Hisagi continued to stare up at her, until she finally shifted her body and gracefully jumped down next to him.

"Whaddya want?" she asked as she stretched and yawned lazily.

"Is that anyway to talk to the man who just confessed his love to you," he teased with a serious expression and a raised brow.

"Oh, right, like I'm going to believe that."

"Why not?"

Senna cocked her head to the side to stare at him.

"Uh, because," was all she could come up with.

"Come on, you're needed by the head captain," he said, turning away and walking away from her.

'_Smooth_,' Kurohineko teased in thick sarcasm.

'Huh, what the heck was that about?'

'_He just told you he has feelings for you and you blew him off like it was nothing_.'

'It was a joke,' Senna thought back.

'_Maybe,_' she replied. '_But he told you the truth_.'

'How do you know?'

'_Because I'm not as dense as you._'

"I am not dense dammit, enough with that al.....um" Senna chuckled softly to herself when she realized Hisagi was staring at her with a funny expression on his face. "What? Is there something wrong with having a conversation with the voice in my head?"

"....."

"Right, so how about the weather? It's been nice, hasn't it?"

'Like he's never had a conversation with his zanpakuto,' Senna thought stubbornly.

'_Probably doesn't mutter out loud like a freak either_,' Kurohineko retorted.

"Why you-" Senna started before catching the amused glance from Hisagi. "Oh, shut up, both of you," she grumbled with a small pout.

Hisagi just shook his head at her before continuing towards the First Squad and Captain Yamamoto's meeting room.

The moment the door to the room opened, Senna stopped abruptly causing Hisagi to collide with her back when he went to walk in after her.

"What the hell, Senna?" He questioned in annoyance.

"Whatever happened, I swear it was Renji," she said as she glanced around the room, every captain and lieutenant were present.

"What the-" Renji began.

"Renji," Captain Kuchiki said coldly to him and he quickly shut up.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Senna, please come inside. You are not in trouble," Captain Yamamoto drawled in his weathered voice.

"That's not all that reassuring," she mumbled quietly to herself.

"Just move already," Hisagi hissed from behind her.

She took a few more steps into the room and Hisagi walked past her to stand next to the dark skinned captain Tousen.

Not sure exactly where she was supposed to be, she stayed where she was, in the middle of the room with a row of captains and lieutenants on either side of her and Yamamoto in front of her.

She glanced to her left where captain Ukitake stood alone, he had no lieutenant to stand behind him. She also noted that her own captain seemed slightly amused and was smirking at her while Yachiru rested on his shoulder looking very bored with the whole thing.

With a sigh, she looked back to Yamamoto who was leaning on his wooden staff, looking as if he were asleep. She looked at Hisagi with a questioning gaze and nearly jumped out of her skin when Yamamoto's voice broke the silence in the room.

"We have a mission for you, Senna," he said to her.

"A mission, sir," she asked slightly confused.

"Nearly two months ago Rukia Kuchiki was sent to the world of the living to watch over Karakura town, she has not reported in now in over a month," Yamamoto informed her.

Senna had tensed at the mention of the girl, it wasn't that she hated Rukia, but she just couldn't seem to forgive the girl for killing Kaien. Whether it was an order or not, necessary or not, the image of her sword protruding from Kaien's back just wouldn't fade from her mind.

"What does that have to do with me?" She asked trying to keep the iciness out of her tone.

The old man sighed at her stubbornness. "You are to find her and find out why she hasn't reported in. You are not to reveal yourself unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Pardon my rudeness, Captain Yamamoto, but I don't think I'm suited for this job."

"On the contrary my dear I think you are. There seems to be someone assisting her in the living world," Yamamoto informed cryptically.

Senna's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Someone helping her? How?" She questioned.

"It seems someone has given her a gigai."

She turned her head to the voice of the masked captain of the Twelfth squad. "Is that so captain Kurotsuchi?"

"Yes," Yamamoto cut in.

"Just where did she get a gigai in the living world?" Senna asked before she raised her brow. " I see," she said in a tone that could have frozen a flame.

Yamamoto continued to stare at her through half closed eyes. "Do you accept?"

"I do. When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible," he replied. "You are dismissed."

Senna turned on her heels abruptly and stalked out of the room.

"Senna."

She turned her gaze to Ukitake who was walking a few paces behind her.

"Don't worry, Ukitake, I won't hurt your precious Rukia."

"It's not Rukia I'm worried about, she must have a good reason for her absence. Are you sure you want to go?"

"It's been what a hundred years now? It's time for a little family reunion and if Kisuke is involved, then there might be something we need to know. He never does something with out a reason and usually that reason is beneficial to himself," Senna responded the coldness slowly melting out of her voice.

"Just be careful," Ukitake sighed. "I'll have the gate ready for you whenever you're ready."

"I'll see you in a few minutes then," she replied before she turned and walked away.

"Hey, Senna, wait a second," she heard Hisagi call behind her.

She ignored him and continued walking. He caught up to her quickly, but she continued to ignore him, the entire way back to the Eleventh squad. When she reached her barrack, she brushed past Yumichika and Ikkaku who with one glance at her decided it was best to not ask questions.

"Hey, Hisagi, what the hell did ya do to her?" Ikkaku asked Hisagi who was staring after Senna who had gone to her room to gather a few things together.

"Nothing. She's being sent to the living world," he replied.

"And that's why she's mad?" Yumichika asked.

Hisagi shook his head. "No, she's going to find Rukia Kuchiki. Who hasn't reported in in over a month and has apparently been given a gigai by someone. She wasn't going to take the mission until she heard about the gigai."

"I see," Ikkaku replied. "So her brother is likely involved. I feel bad for him if she finds him. He won't be able to walk for at least a week when she's done with him."

"Do you think she'll be ok," Yumichika asked.

"It's Senna we're talking about," Ikkaku snorted. "She'll be fine."

"Good point," both Hisagi and and Yumichika replied.

"I'm ready, I'll see you guys when I get back," Senna said shortly when she walked out of the barrack with a quick glance at the three men who were currently inhabiting its porch.

Ikkaku spit out his water that he had been sipping and Hisagi's jaw dropped as she walked out of the barrack.

"If you two continue to gawk at me I'll rip your eyes out of their sockets and shove them down your throats, I still have time before I need to leave," Senna hissed violently.

"S-Sorry," Hisagi choked out. "But, uh, you look-"

"Shut it," Senna snarled. "I hate this outfit but I can move a lot easier and if stealth is required then the regular hakama would only get in the way."

"Right," Ikkaku coughed still choking some on his water.

Senna had changed into her backless top with the red wrap, but instead of wearing the loose fitting hakama which just get in the way and make moving quickly and quietly an annoying task she had opted instead for the tighter fitting black special ops pants and black slip on shoes. She had also brushed her hair out and put it all into a neat bun, secured with the chopsticks Hisagi had given her.

"They're just admiring your beauty, Senna," Yumichika scolded half heartedly.

She rolled her eyes and stalked off.

"Wow," was all Hisagi could say as she walked off.

"Yeah, no kidding," Ikkaku replied.

"You two are hopeless. Gawking at her like morons," Yumichika said with a sigh.

"Well, you saw her. How are we not supposed to gawk at that?" Hisagi asked.

Yumichika smiled mischievously. "Like _you_ weren't gawking before."

Hisagi was about to say something but thought better of it and just shrugged it off.

Senna sneezed as she entered the Thirteenth squad grounds and looked around for someone to take her to the Senkai gate.

"Kiyone, Sentaro," she called upon seeing the two third seats of the division arguing over something in the distance.

When they didn't respond, only continued to argue, Senna walked up to them and grabbed the tall Sentaro and the shorter Kiyone by the collars and turned them towards her forcefully.

"Hey, what the... Oh, Senna," Sentaro replied nervously when he saw Senna and the angry look on her face.

"Would you two care to stop your lovers quarrel and show me to the Senkai gate," she asked harshly.

"Of course," they chirped before turning and leading her to the outskirts of the division.

"What's with you two," Ukitake asked his two third seats that were sulking and muttering to themselves.

"I told them to stop their lovers quarrel," Senna replied. "Apparently, they didn't like my joke."

"Oh," he replied with a light laugh. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Once you've gathered what information you can, you are to report back here. You have one week. If you find Rukia, remember what Yamamoto said, you aren't to make yourself known to her unless it is necessary."

"I know, Ukitake. Don't worry, I'll keep an open mind. I do agree with you she isn't the type to disappear and not have a good reason for her actions," Senna replied as a hell butterfly made its way to her and followed her as she entered the gate.

She blinked her eyes when she stepped into a bright park. Laughter reached her ears and she saw children running and playing on the different equipment in the playground.

"Ok, so where to start...." Senna mumbled, letting her eyes glance around at her unfamiliar surroundings.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small device resembling a modern cell phone. She eyed it curiously before flipping it open and looking at the screen. "Nothing.... I'm going to cloak my spiritual pressure while we're here. I don't need her or anyone else sensing me."

She flipped the little phone closed and slipped it back into her pocket.

"So where to start...I guess I'll just have a look around," she mumbled to herself. Leaping onto the nearest rooftop, she toured the city for awhile to get a feel for it's layout.

She came to a sudden halt when she felt a strange presence and the phone in her pocket began to beep wildly.

"A hollow already, huh? Looks like we might get a little workout, Kuro."

'_Oh, that should be fun_," the cat purred happily.

Turning, she ran towards a run down industrial area.

"What the..." Senna muttered, reaching quickly back into her packet to pull the cell phone out and flip it open quickly. "Interesting. That hollow is already gone, but who could have dealt with it that quickly? Rukia maybe?"

Senna stopped running to take a good look around, but there was no one in the area. Deciding it best to stick with her original mission, she choose to just investigate the city and try to find Rukia. The city was quite large, it had a hospital, a school and a shopping district as well as business and residential areas. It appeared to be a pretty quiet town, it seemed peaceful.

It was becoming dark when Senna still hadn't found any sign of Rukia and decided to take a break by stretching out on a random roof top.

'This is a large place, this might not be that easy. I can't seem to sense any spiritual pressure, so she must be cloaking it. Why I wonder....'

"Hmmm," she sighed to herself, leaning forward slightly to squint at a figure that was walking down the street.

The figure was a tall, thin, black haired boy wearing glasses and strange white clothes. She also noticed a strange cross dangling from his wrist. He was walking along a path that was lined by a brick wall and houses, he was approaching the corner of the street, just across from where she was watching.

'I've seen that symbol before but where...' she thought, searching her memory for an answer or at least a clue. 'Someone else is coming. Rukia and I can sense someone else too. She isn't masking her spiritual pressure like I thought, it seems almost gone.'

"Good evening Miss Kuchiki, Mr Kurosaki," the black haired boy greeted when Rukia and an orange haired boy come into view.

"You can see spirits can't you?" she heard the black haired boy ask.

The orange haired boy immediately stuttered out a denial.

'I see. I thought that boy was odd. His reiatsu is oddly powerful...But he's human, so how did he get the powers of...Oh, Rukia dear, you're in a lot of trouble aren't you,' Senna's thoughts were quick as she took in the situation and quickly came to a conclusion about why Rukia had disappeared.

"There's a hollow coming," the dark haired boy said.

Senna's eyes widened. 'How did he sense it? I felt it just as he said it?'

She heard Rukia yell as her own phone began to beep just as her own did.

"Why now?" she whispered, quickly silencing the device and hoping none of the three below had noticed it.

Peeking around the roof top to see the black haired boy raise his right arm, the arm that had the cross bracelet, Senna watched as a blue glow took up residence around his hand. A blue bow materialized in his open palm that he grasped tightly, pulling on the string of the bow an arrow appeared, which he quickly fired at the hollow that was a few houses away.

"Uryu Ishida, Quincy," the boy stated arrogantly, the blue bow evaporated and the hollow had disappeared. "And I hate Soul Reapers."

'A Quincy?' Senna eyes widened as the term left his lips. 'That's impossible!'

The two boys exchanged a few more unkind words before turning and going in different directions.

"I guess I should follow them if I want more information," she muttered to herself. Rising from the rooftop, she began to quickly follow behind Rukia and Ichigo keeping to the shadows and continuing to hide her reiatsu.

They walked to a large house that had a sign reading 'Kurosaki Clinic' in the front of it and she watched with a furrowed brow as they entered the house.

"Kurosaki," she mumbled. "Sounds familiar.."

'_This is turning out to be interesting,_' Kuro said to her.

"Yeah, yeah it is," Senna replied with a frown.

Senna found herself a tree that was across from the house and laid in it's shadowy branches with a sigh. The sun had already set and it was rather dark. She hunkered down into the tree getting as comfortable as she could.

She watched as stars blinked to life above her head and the moon cast a pale glow on the sleeping city For hours she just sat and admired the sky and the number of stars that shown in it's blackness.

She yawned when she noticed the sky lightening as the sun began it's ascent and signaled that it was a new day.

"This is boring," she complained, stretching her back and arms. "And I'm hungry."

'_You're always hungry_,' Kurohineko observed smugly.

A few mores hours past before she noticed a window on the second floor of the house slide open and Rukia jump out of it in a skirt and white shirt with a red bow. The small black haired girl began walking away from the house and Senna followed her at a distance until they reached a school building that Rukia entered while she smiled and waved to different students.

"So she's posing as a school student," Senna observed.

She sat in a tree that was a little ways down from the school, but close enough so that she could see some of the students playing in a field outside of it's main building. For the next several hours she sat in the tree constantly shifting her position and sighing in absolute boredom.

'_If you keep making so much noise you'll end up drawing unwanted attention. There seems to be a number of people in this town with unusual spiritual abilities_,' Kurohineko said to her in a tone that showed she was just as bored with the situation.

"That's true, but I'm bored," Senna whined.

After another few hours of lounging in the tree and bickering with Kurohineko, students began to pour out of the school.

"It's about time," she mumbled, watching for Rukia and the boy named Ichigo.

When they both exited the building, they did so separately and then walked in different directions.

"She's staying with the boy but she doesn't associate with him at school," Senna observed as she hopped from the tree to a roof so she could follow after Rukia. She noticed the Quincy talking with Ichigo, but continued on her way after Rukia and paid the boys no mind.

Following Rukia to an area that seemed to be a residential area, with many apartment buildings and houses all squished together, she watched as the small girl walked towards a fence that encircled a house that was nestled in between two buildings. It appeared to be a shop, but Senna couldn't make out the sign from where she was several hundred yards away.

"What the..." she said as she looked up at the sky.

"I just sensed a hollow but then it disappeared, what's going on......" Senna said to herself, eying the blue sky above her curiously.

'_I sense many more, Senna, we should head back towards that school, they seem to be headed in that direction_,' Kuro spoke up excitedly.

'I thought so. Ready for your workout now, I see,' Senna replied with a smirk as she dashed off towards the school at the same moment her phone began to ring wildly.

As she ran, she saw the Quincy, Uryu, standing on a bridge with his bow held out in front of him. He was quickly and efficiently shooting at hollows as they started to emerge from rips in the sky.

'I think he can handle himself just fine,' she thought as she looked at the device in her hand that was giving off order after order. 'There are quite a few hollows in a park by the school.'

She hadn't even made it a few more blocks before she was attacked by three hollows.

'Ready, Kuro?'

Her only answer was a short growl. She drew her zanpakuto and smiled as the hollows made their way towards her.

"Mezamaru, Kurohineko."

Black flames engulfed her blade turning it into a darker steel while the hilt changed from black to a mix of black and red and two matching ribbons twirled around her.

"Sorry, guys I'm a little busy, so this will be quick," she said with a grin as she quickly jumped into the air as all three hollows charged at her. The was a flash of dark metal as she spun, holding her zanpakuto out in front of her body with her right hand.

"Hmm, that was too easy," Senna sighed.

She had landed lightly back on the ground while the hollows began to disintegrate around her. With a shrug she again began running towards the park where she could now sense a large number of hollows.

"Seriously this is too easy," Senna stated as yet another hollow disintegrated after one swipe of her zanpakuto. "I hope the ones at that park are more fun to play with than the last five."

Once she reached the park and looked around at the numerous hollows that were its current inhabitants, she smirked.

"Well, let's have some fun, shall we," Senna said with a wicked smile.

After hearing a pleased rumble from Kuro, she leapt into the air and spun her body, the ribbon from her zanpakuto swirling around her as she held the sword firmly in front of her body.

"Hikkaku," Senna said and heard a snicker from Kurohineko as she placed her left hand near the blade of her zanpakuto before slicing it downwards. Five black flames that resembled slashes erupted from her sword and spun towards the hollows below.

She smiled as many of the hollows howled and began to disappear.

"We haven't used that in awhile."

'_No, it was amusing,_' Kuro purred.

Spinning on her heel, Senna sliced through another hollow with Kurohineko's sharp blade and didn't wait for it to start to disintegrate before moving on to the next one.

"Yes, it was, but I think it's time for us to hide again, I feel quite a few people approaching the area. I've kept my reiatsu masked, but they still might have sensed me when we released your shikai."

'_That's too bad, I was beginning to have fun_.'

Senna smiled as she nimbly jumped away from the crowd of hollows and towards some trees that surrounded the park. The Quincy ran into the park at the same time the orange haired Ichigo who was now wearing the garb of a Soul Reaper and had a massive zanpakuto clutched in his hand di.

"So she did give you her powers," Senna mumbled.

The two boys began arguing about something while they fought with the groups of hollows and it wasn't long before they were surrounded and extremely outnumbered. At first it seemed like the two boys might be able to handle all the hollows but they were getting tired, the Quincy's hand was bleeding and Ichigo was panting for breath.

'Should I help them? They're starting to have trouble fighting them off,' Senna wondered.

'_You were told not to show yourself unless it was necessary. I don't think it's necessary yet_,' Kuro replied to thought.

She frowned. 'Yeah, but haven't you noticed it?'

'_What?_'

'They're starting to merge.'

Kurohineko was silent as she watched through Senna's eyes. The hollows began to merge into each other as a large rip appeared in the sky. The hollows that were merging began to fly towards the opening.

"This is bad," Senna said worriedly.

A large hollow with a black body that had spikes protruding from near its head and a white mask that had a pointy nose begin to come out of the rip. It began devouring the smaller hollows that were merging and flying towards it.

"A Menos Grande. There's no way those two can handle it," Senna said, watching the menos take a giant step out of the black rip in the bright blue sky.

Senna looked back to the two boys just as a loud explosion shook the area and dust and dirt flew into the air.

"What the hell," Senna grumbled, she swatted the dust out of her face and waited for the air to clear.

"Who are they," she questioned.

Two kids had appeared and were helping fight the hollows, one was a pig tailed girl with a tube over her shoulder and a red haired boy with a bat.

'A kido cannon,' Senna thought in confusion as the girl fired the tube at the hollows again.

"Wait a second. Is that....Tessai," she mumbled trying to squint to get a clearer view of a large muscular man wearing glasses who was also fighting the hollows with the two kids.

"Ichigo!"

Her head turned towards the scream and she clenched her jaw. Rukia was on her knees in the grass not far from a man wearing a green and white beach hat and traditional wooden sandals. Her fist clenched while the man spoke to Rukia.

"I'm going to kill him," Senna seethed.

'_Remember you're here on a mission. You'll blow it if you reveal yourself now_,' Kurohineko scolded her harshly. '_Control your anger._'

Ignoring, Kurohineko's advice, Senna continued to wallow in her anger and watched the quincy and Ichigo boy break away from the others who were fighting off the hollows. They ran toward the approaching Menos.

'They can't seriously think they can take on a Menos. It's suicide for them.'

The two boys began squabbling with one another, debating on the best way to take down the gigantic monster. She watched curiously when Ichigo ran forward and tried to hack away at the Menos Grande. With a sigh and a shake of her head, she watched as he was thrown backwards and landed unceremoniously on his face.

"Are you all right, Kurosaki?!" Uryu yelled, running up to the orange haired boy's side.

"Hey I'm actually not dead, awesome," the orange haired boy chirped, a big grin on his face.

"What were you doing trying to take him on like that?!" Uryu snapped at Ichigo who was still on the ground, dusting himself off.

"Well, I thought that if I started hacking at it starting at it's feet eventually the head would fall and...."

"Seriously," Senna muttered, she put a hand to her head and sighed again. "What a moron."

The Quincy began yelling about a new strategy but when he suddenly quieted, she raised her head and noticed that he was grasping Ichigo's zanpakuto. His bow had grown in size, it was extremely large now and he was staring at it dumbfounded.

'It's made of spirit particles so it makes sense.' Senna thought before she smacked herself on the head as the Quincy tied the zanpakuto to his head and began yelling at Ichigo once again.

"This is making my brain hurt," she mumbled morosely.

'_Well, it's not a bad idea, but the execution is a little_.....'

"Off? Jeez Kuro, this is ridiculous and brother dearest over there is just watching. Meaning he knows something I don't, or he's trying to prove a point by getting those two killed," Senna replied.

'_Or both._'

Senna just shrugged a shoulder and continued to watch the scene before her.

"Shit," shemumbled rather loudly as she felt a rise in the spiritual pressure of the gigantic hollow. "I can't sit back any longer, I'm going... What?!"

She had tried to move so that she could get in between the cero that she knew the hollow was preparing to fire and the orange haired Ichigo who was now running right at the hollow, but she was stuck to the tree branch.

'I can't move, what the hell,' Senna thought as she tried moving her body but it refused to respond.

She sat unable to move even a finger and watched nervously as the Menos fired its cero. Her eyes widened when Ichigo raised his zanpakuto out before him with a determined look on his face. If it were possible for her eyes to widen anymore, they would have when Ichigo struggled, but succeeded in blocking the cero.

'What the hell is this kid?! He just deflected a cero from a Menos and he's not even hurt and now its like his spiritual pressure has skyrocketed. He's lost all control of his reiatsu and it's all pouring out at once.'

Unable to move, she watched as the cero disappeared and Ichigo swung his sword in a wide arc at the menos. A cut appeared from the foot of the being all the way to its head. With a loud cry, the menos then began to retreat back into the rip in the sky.

"What the.... Kisuke, what do you have to do with this," she questioned aloud letting her hazel eyes flicker towards the man in question. He was watching the hollow retreat, but as if sensing her eyes on him, he turned his head in her direction for a moment and Senna could've sworn there was a teasing smile on his face.

"Using kido on me, you stupid jackass. You knew after I dealt with the Menos I would've dealt with you," Senna grumbled angrily. "Self preservation was always high on your list...."

"Ichigo!"

She looked back to where the orange haired boy and the Quincy were only to see the orange haired boy lying on the ground.

"His spiritual pressure is all being released at once, if he doesn't get it under control, he's dead."

The Quincy then stepped forward and the size of his bow again increased, only this time he wasn't touching the other boy or his sword. He then raised his massive bow and began firing off arrows into the sky.

'He's stealing the spiritual pressure that's being released and using it to fire off arrows so that Ichigo kid can stabilize his reiatsu. I think I've seen enough besides if I stay longer, I just might be tempted to visit my big brother. It sounds fun and all but he can wait,' she thought sourly as she shook of the remaining tendrils of her brother's kido spell and pounced away from the park.


	16. Chapter 16 Returns and Exchanges

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach, only Senna.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Returns and Exchanges**

"Back so soon Senna?" Captain Ukitake asked as he looked up from a cup of tea as the hazel eyed girl walked into the room.

"I've got a lot of interesting information for Head Captain Yamamoto," she answered as she entered a large room and sat on a green cushion in front of Ukitake.

"Like what?" he inquired, his tea cup pausing just in front of his lips as he flicked some of his hair from his face.

"Little Ms Kuchiki has gotten herself into a bit of situation," Senna replied, refusing to make eye contact as she poured herself a cup of hot tea.

Ukitake sighed as he looked at Senna who was now sipping the beverage in her hands with the expression of a bored cat. She wasn't going to be giving him any information and he knew it.

"I'll send word to Yamamoto that you've returned, I'm sure he'll want to see you immediately," Ukitake said as he motioned for Kiyone and Sentaro, who were peeking through the door to come into the room.

"Why do you still hate her Senna? Kaien would be quite upset with you," he stated after the two third seats ran off to tell the head captain Senna had returned.

Senna frowned into the cup of tea she was holding, this wasn't a conversation she wanted to have. "I know he would. It's not that I hate her really, it's just....Her eyes. Every time I see her, I see that night in her eyes, I see Kaien as he died, not as he lived. It makes me angry."

"It wasn't easy on her. She looked up to Kaien.".

"I know, but I want to remember him as he lived, not by how he died, which is how she remembers him."

"Can you blame her really?"

Senna shook her head lightly with a sigh. "No I suppose I can't."

"I hear you had the opportunity to become the Sixth squad lieutenant, but you declined."

"I did," she answered blankly, bobbing her head once.

"Senna, why did you decline," Ukitake inquired, the concern in his voice reached Senna, who huffed before replying.

"I didn't want the position," she answered with a slight shrug.

"Why not?"

"I just didn't," she said quietly.

"I think you'd make a great lieutenant. I also think you would have liked the Sixth division. It would have suited you. What's the real reason though Senna," Ukitake asked as he watched Senna stare down at her tea.

With a soft sigh, she brushed some stray bangs out of her eyes. "You know why, don't you," Senna spoke softly sounding almost sad.

There was a short silence while the white haired captain observed the bowed head of the young woman across from him.

"I know you well, so I think so," he said finally.

"Then you know why I declined. If I'm going to serve under anyone, I'd rather it be you. I can never live up to the standards Kaien set as your lieutenant, but some day I want to try. I don't want to replace Kaien, I don't want anyone to replace him. I do want to be a lieutenant eventually though, but I will decline every offer until I get the one I want."

Ukitake remained silent and thoughtful as he listened to her talk. The sad expression on her face as she spoke made him want to pull her into a comforting hug, but he knew she probably wouldn't allow it, so he didn't bother to try.

"I'm sorry Senna," Ukitake admitted.

Senna's face remained impassive. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"No, I do. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

Senna looked up at him, confused. "Tell me what sooner?"

"That if anyone will ever take over the position of my lieutenant I would have no one but you. I just can't seem to fill his spot though, that and I don't think you were prepared for the responsibility before."

Senna smiled kind heartedly. "Thank you Ukitake. I appreciate your honesty."

Not even an hour later Senna stood in front of the head captain's desk as she recanted her story about the orange haired boy, Ichigo, who seemed to have taken Rukia's powers somehow, leaving her to recover in a gigai while posing as a high school student. She also told of the menos grande and how the boy had single handedly wounded the creature. She never mentioned the Quincy boy, Uryu, though. She felt his identity was better kept hidden from Soul Society and the narrow minds that filled it.

"My brother was there too, why, I don't know for sure, but I know he was keeping Rukia from interfering while the boy fought the menos. It's safe to assume he has been helping Rukia, he had to have given her the gigai after all. What I don't know is why he seems to have an interest in the Kurosaki kid. Knowing him, he knows something we don't. The boy's name though, it's very familiar, like I've heard it before. Well, that's it I guess," Senna finished her story and sighed looking from the two men that had listened to her. Ukitake seemed slightly worried and Yamamoto didn't seem any different than his usual wrinkly and half asleep self.

"I see. This is all very interesting, thank you Senna you are dismissed," the old man Yamamoto said in his raspy voice.

She bowed politely and turned to leave the room. Leaving a perplexed Ukitake to speak with Yamamoto.

"That was quick," a rough voice said from behind her as she entered the Eleventh division and headed towards her barrack.

"Captain Zaraki. Ah! Lieutenant please get off me," Senna choked out as the pink haired girl suddenly jumped on to Senna and began to swing around her waist.

"I missed ya Choppy," the little girl squeaked.

"I was only gone for two days and I hardly ever see you," Senna said as she detached the girl from her waist.

"Yeah, but since you were gone I had to do some of the paperwork, it's boring, how do you do it?"

"Please tell me you didn't...." Senna began to say before she was cut off.

"Anything interesting in the living world, any good opponents?" Zaraki asked with his usual maniacal grin.

"Well, I don't know how good of an opponent he'd be, but there was a very interesting kid. He seemed strong, but he.." Senna stopped herself from saying 'he doesn't know how to control his spiritual pressure' as she remembered that her captain didn't even really know how to control his own. "He's not very skilled," she finished.

"It's not always about skill, it's instinct," the captain said as he walked off.

"Well, bye Choppy, and have fun with the paperwork tomorrow, I organized it for ya. I expect some candy later, k?" Yachiru chirped happily as she pounced away and landed on Zaraki's shoulder.

"I should have stayed in the living world longer," Senna mumbled as images of the office and what it might look like flashed through her head.

"Oh, Senna you're back," Yumichika sang as she approached their barrack.

"I hadn't noticed," she replied lamely.

"That was quick. You didn't kill her did you?" Ikkaku asked as he sat cross legged on the floor with his zanpakuto against his shoulder.

"No," she shot back grumpily. "She's going to be in some trouble though."

"What's going on?" Ikkaku asked.

Senna shrugged. "She gave her powers to a human. She's a traitor now, simple as that."

Yumichika and Ikkaku shrugged slightly but didn't comment.

"I'm going to go clean up and rest. The trees in the living world aren't very comfortable," Senna grumbed as she rubbed her neck and walked to her room.

The next day she found herself almost literally buried in paperwork when she walked into the office. There wasn't even a single stack of the hundreds, possibly thousands of papers that were strewn about the little room. Some had even managed to stick to the ceiling, upon further examination she realized that half of the paperwork wasn't even paperwork, but crude drawings of random animals, people and...she really didn't want to know what some of the others were. Taking another careful step into the office, she barely avoided a hill of papers that came raining down onto the floor from out of what she thought had to have been nowhere.

"Oh, Hell no," she said as she turned away from the office and walked back into the courtyard that led to the office.

"You three!" she yelled at three men who were walking by, it appeared that they had been training, they were sweaty and dirty, but she didn't care.

"Us?" one asked, a little unsure of the crazed look in the eyes of the woman they all new was capable of maiming them in seconds.

"Yes, follow me," she ordered stiffly.

"I want all the paperwork in order of importance, make three piles over there," she instructed, pointing to the desk she never used in the corner, "I'll be back in two hours. Have fun."

She waved to the three men who were gaping at the amount of paperwork in the small office. With nothing else to do for the next to hours, she wandered over to the training grounds, it was Ikkaku's day to train and she thought it might be fun to watch as every other member in the squad got their butts kicked.

"Ouch," she drawled as a man landed a few feet in front of her with a few bumps and bruises.

"Senna, aren't you supposed to be at the office?" Yumichika asked as he walked up to her, being sure to avoid the unconscious man on the ground.

"I got three guys organizing it for me," she replied as she watched Ikkaku swat some guy upside the head with his wooden sword.

"Yachiru tried helping while you were gone?" he asked.

She nodded and sighed.

"Sorry."

She laughed, "Me too, there's at least a full day and nights worth of paperwork. It wouldn't have been so bad if it was left alone, but oh well."

They sat down and chatted as they watched Ikkaku beat up the majority of their squad.

"I'm going to go back now. Wish me luck," Senna said as she stood and brushed off her regulation uniform.

"Good luck," Yumichika replied.

She walked back to the office and slid the door open. There were three stacks of paperwork where she had told the men to put them but no men.

"Egh, it's not like they would have been of anymore use," she said as she slid the door shut and began leafing through the stacks of paperwork.

Having slept well the night before Senna stayed and worked on the paperwork until she was done. It was dark and quiet outside as she stepped out of the office and began walking home. She approached the steps to the barrack and sat beside Yumichika who was staring at his finger nails, while Ikkaku and Hisagi drank sake and talked.

"Don't you have a squad of your own lieutenant?" Senna asked Hisagi gruffily.

"I'm off duty, and besides it's never bothered you before," he retorted.

A single black butterfly flitted past her nose as she stretched and looked into the dark night sky.

"A hell butterfly at this time," she said as she watched it flit around her. "Must be for you Hisagi."

He lifted a hand, but the black butterfly ignored him and continued to flit around Senna.

Slightly confused as to why it seemed so interested in her, she lifted a finger and it immediately landed.

"Senna Urahara your presence is requested by head captain Yamamoto. You are to report to the First division immediately."

"Understood," she sighed, a little disappointed that what she had hoped was a night off to lounge around on the porch and watch the stars was being interrupted.

The black wings of the butterfly lifted it off her finger and it floated away into the night.

"It's late, I wonder what they want at this time," Ikkaku said.

Senna shrugged. "Who knows. I'm off though."

Without a second thought, she jumped onto the nearest building and began to make her way to the First division's headquarters.

She came to a stop just outside of the doors that led to Yamamoto's office.

"Come in Senna," an aged voice called as she lifted a hand to knock on the white door.

She pushed the door open and stepped inside. In front of her were captain Kuchiki and Renji, they were facing away from her as she entered the brightly lit room. Before them, at his desk, sat the elderly Yamamoto, his lieutenant, Sasakibe, beside him.

Walking forward, she stood beside Renji who threw an annoyed glare her way which she ignored and chose to focus on the head captain instead.

"Captain Yamamoto, you sent for me?" she asked casually.

"I did," he confirmed, "I have another favor to ask of you Senna."

"A favor sir," she asked slightly confused. Yamamoto didn't usually ask 'favors', his words were orders and nothing less.

"I want you to accompany Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai to the living world. You are to retrieve Rukia Kuchiki and bring her here to be sentenced for her crimes."

She nodded in response. It didn't seem to make much sense to her.

'Sending a captain and his lieutenant to retrieve Rukia, seems like over kill to me. Especially since she's so weak right now. They should be perfectly capable of handling it on their own, so why send me too? Something is a bit strange, but I have no choice but to go,' her thoughts were somewhat jumbled as she tried to think of a valid reason for sending three people to capture Rukia, an unseated member of the Gotei 13, let alone people that weren't from the Punishment Force.

"You are to leave immediately and return as soon as she is in your possession. If you cannot capture her then it has been decided by the chamber of Central 46 officials that you are to kill her. Understood," Yamamoto said firmly.

"Yes, Head Captain," they all said together.

He nodded and turned away from them heading over towards the balcony that lined his office.

'Kill her...I know what she did is a capital offense, but it doesn't usually carry the death penalty along with it. I mean I don't personally care for the girl, but it just seems....harsh,' Senna thought to herself as she followed along behind captain Kuchiki and Renji.

No one spoke as they made their way towards the Senkai gate. As they approached the gate, a blurred shape caught Senna's eyes. Her hand flew to the hilt of her zanpakuto as she turned towards the movement. She narrowed her eyes and looked around but saw nothing. With a frown she relaxed and continued to follow after captain Kuchiki and Renji who apparently hadn't noticed anything at all, including her reaction.

The three of them stood in the dark night sky above the quiet town not far from the clinic Senna had followed Rukia to the previous day. It wasn't long before Renji caught sight of Rukia running down a dark street. She still wore the gigai and had on a light dress with different sized circles running down the left side.

Without warning, Renji jumped down on to a pole behind Rukia who didn't notice his presence looming threateningly above her. She was too lost in thought it seemed to notice anything at the moment.

"So you knew after all," she heard him call down to Rukia mockingly.

Senna ignored the next few things he said, he was simply taunting her. She knew they had been friends, but he seemed to be taking this rather seriously. Almost too seriously. Senna's eyes narrowed as she watched Renji, his hand was on the hilt of his zanpakuto and with a quick fluid movement he made to leap from the pole as he raised his zanpakuto to slash down at Rukia as he descended.

'This is ridiculous,' Senna thought with an inward sigh as she jumped in between them and raised her own zanpakuto to block Renji's from coming into contact with Rukia.

Renji was completely surprised by the resistance, his eyes actually widened slightly and he growled at her. "You hate Rukia, so why protect her?"

"You don't know a thing about me Abarai. You assume I hate her, right? Well, you wouldn't be completely wrong, however don't assume that means I'll let you harm her. Don't forget Renji, we're here to capture her, not kill her. Unless it's necessary," she reminded, locking his eyes with hers.

"You forget your place, I'm ranked above you now. Get out of the way and don't interfere," he ordered her.

She smirked at him and scoffed. "Don't get too cocky Abarai. You forget, you weren't first on the list."

The comment only angered him more as he applied more force to his zanpakuto that was still pressed against Senna's.

She grunted slightly under the new amount of pressure. 'He has definitely gotten stronger, but...'

"Stop!" Rukia yelled from behind them, "I'll go willingly. I know I must pay for my crimes."

Renji stepped away from Senna, who re-sheathed her zanpakuto and looked back at Rukia.

"S-Senna," Rukia questioned in confusion. All she had seen was Senna's back until she had turned to re-sheath her zanpakuto. She knew Senna didn't like her, but she had just stopped her from being attacked by Renji.

"Ukitake would never forgive me if I stood by and let this buffoon hack you to bits," she replied tersely as she jerked her thumb at Renji.

"Don't just stare at me with that human expression. You're of the noble Kuchiki clan, you shouldn't be wearing that human expression. Isn't that right, Captain Kuchiki," Renji's voice was insincere and harsh as he smirked at the surprise on Rukia's face as his eyes moved to something behind her.

Rukia turned slowly to face her brother who was just a few feet behind her. His expression was cold and uncaring as he looked her way.

Senna noticed though that he didn't actually look at Rukia, he looked past her as if she wasn't really there.

In a blur of movement, Renji lashed out at Rukia again, this time slashing her cheek as she flew backwards stopping a few yards away in a crouch.

"Call him. The one who stole your powers. We'll capture you and kill him."

"That's going to make her wanna call him. Baka," Senna muttered, crossing her arms lazily over her chest and leaning back against the brick wall behind her.

Captain Kuchiki glanced at her briefly, but she didn't flinch or show any emotion as his cold, hard gaze past over her.

Renji ignored her as he advanced on Rukia.

Senna gasped as she felt a familiar spiritual pressure behind them. She turned just as a blue arrow whizzed past her cheek and nearly struck Renji in the chin.

'The Quincy! He'll be killed, damn fool,' Senna thought, she didn't want the Quincy to be killed in a fight that didn't involve him. He was most likely the last of his kind and she knew it.

"A man with a sword, picking on a defenseless girl. Not a good scene to stumble upon," the boy said.

"Who the hell are you," Renji growled.

"Just a classmate and friend. One who hates Shinigami."

"Here we go," Senna sighed raising a hand to scratch at her neck.

"Uryu, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

"Just passing by. Not a big deal. Well, if you must know, I felt a sudden urge to go to Sunflower Seams the 24 hour dressmaking shop. There's one near here and that's where I was headed at this late hour," he replied as he held up a little plastic bag before pushing his glasses up in his nose, "I certainly didn't bring this bag just so I'd have an excuse for suddenly leaving the house because I sensed the spirit energy of a Soul Reaper, ok?"

Senna and Rukia exchanged a brief 'is he serious' look before turning their attention back to him.

"Stop your yapping four eyes," Renji taunted as he he made a quick movement and the bag in the boys hand fell to the ground, "I'm asking you a question. Who are you?"

The Quincy didn't answer.

"I'll just kill you," Renji said with a grin.

"Renji, wait! He's got nothing to do-" Rukia began, before being interrupted by Uryu.

"What was that? I'll answer you. Like I said I'm a classmate of Rukia's. One that hates Soul Reapers," he replied.

"That's not what I asked you," Renji shot back.

"I'm Uryu Ishida. Nice to meet you."

"You're a strange one," Renji commented.

"I just thought you'd like to know the name of the one who's going to kill you," Uryu responded coolly.

"That does it-"

"Renji, let me handle this one would you," Senna said as she stepped between the two men and placed a hand on Renji's chest to stop him.

"No, he's mine."

'Dammit! He'll kill him!' she thought wildly.

Senna watched as Renji slashed at Uryu who tried to step away and raise his bow, but it was no use, Renji was quicker. The boy's body fell to the ground, a puddle of blood spreading out around him.

"Time to finish this. Reflect on your stupidity while you die. I'm Renji Abarai, the one who killed you!"

Senna made to intervene as Renji raised his zanpakuto to deliver the finishing blow. She had hardly moved when there was a crashing sound and Renji was forced to jump onto a nearby block wall to avoid being struck by the sword of an orange haired shinigami.

"Does everyone in this place have death wish, or something," she muttered quietly.

Rukia who stood beside her glanced over at her, her eyes were pleading.

"What Kuchiki," Senna hissed.

"Why did you try to stop him from fighting Uryu?" she asked.

Senna sighed and frowned. "Because I don't want the boy to die."

"What does it matter to you?"

"He's a Quincy," was Senna's only answer.

"You knew? How?"

"I was in the Twelfth division a long time ago, I know a lot," she answered with a glance at the black haired girl in her gigai, she narrowed her eyes before asking, "Who gave you the gigai?"

Rukia didn't seem to want to answer the question so she remained quiet, her purple eyes watching as Renji and Ichigo threw childish taunts at each other.

"Was it Kisuke Urahara?"

Rukia gasped as her eyes widened, giving herself away entirely.

"So it was. I wonder what my dear brother is up to now," Senna mumbled gruffly.

"Brother?!" Rukia exclaimed.

The sudden exclamation caused both Renji and Ichigo to pause and look at the two of them.

"Hmm, oh yes. Brother, just between you and me though, k," Senna replied uninterestedly, waving her hand in the air between them as if to dispel what she had said.

The two went quiet and watched the scene before them. Captain Kuchiki had come forward at the mention of the boy's name.

"He wounded a menos. Impossible!" Renji shouted.

"I saw it," Senna cut in, "It was a rather impressive feat."

"You saw it? How, I don't-" Ichigo tried to talk, but was quickly cut off by Renji.

"Shut up boy! Look at that zanpakuto, it's ridiculous. You probably don't even know it's name do you?"

Ichigo seemed confused by the question, "You people name your swords?"

"I knew it, you can't even ask your zanpakuto its name, but you think you can fight me as an equal. Sorry kid, but your about two thousand years too early! Howl, Zabimaru!"

"Renji's serious about killing your friend. I'd do something if I were you," Senna said as she watched the transformation of Renji's zanpakuto. It went from a katana type sword to a segmented long, wide sword, each segment had it's own fang like tip protruding outwards from it.

It was too late though, Renji had torn open Ichigo's shoulder by extending his Zabimaru like a whip. Ichigo fell to his knees red blood dripping from his wound.

"You'll die here. You lost to Renji Abarai," Renji yelled as he raised his zanpakuto to finish Ichigo off.

"Renji no!" Rukia shouted as she ran forward and latched on to Renji's arm, "Run Ichigo! Get up and run!"

Frustrated, Renji threw Rukia from his arm.

Ichigo stood up slowly, his eyes hidden in shadow.

"If you can stand then run!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo's spiritual pressure began to surge from him as he charged at Renji. With a quick leap he sliced through Renji's shoulder neatly.

'His spiritual pressure, it's like the other day! Incredible, it's so strong,' Senna thought as she observed the stunned Renji.

"I don't know why, but I feel great. The wounds don't even hurt!" Ichigo shouted.

'He doesn't realize he's releasing his spiritual pressure. I can't believe this, this kid is....strange,' Senna thought as she watched him charge at Renji again, this time cracking the expensive, 'yet,' she thought, 'ugly sunglasses,' that he had on his forehead.

Ichigo went to charge again, but stopped abruptly as part of the blade of his sword disappeared.

There was a clanging sound as captain Kuchiki dropped the blade to the concrete not far from where Senna stood.

"He's so fast," Senna said in shock.

Seconds later, blood spurted from the orange haired boy's torso.

"You're slow," Captain Kuchiki said from beside a falling Ichigo, "Even to fall."

"Brother!" Rukia yelled as she ran forward.

Senna tried to grab her, but Renji beat her to it and pinned the small girl against a post.

"So much as touch him and they'll add twenty years to your sentence," he shouted in her face.

"I don't care. He tried to save me. He's dying because of me. What's so wrong with going to him," Rukia cried.

"So even if it increases your punishment, you feel you must go to this boy?"

Senna looked over to captain Kuchiki, he was walking past the blood soaked Ichigo towards Renji and Rukia.

"I understand. After all the boy does bear a striking resemblance to _him_."

Senna clenched her jaw at the nobleman's words. Of course she had noticed the resemblance too, but it was just a coincidence. The orange haired Ichigo Kurosaki looked a lot like the late lieutenant of the Thirteenth squad. Kaien Shiba.

Renji released Rukia who was silent as she stared at the ground.

"You should face me when you're talking."

Everyone's eyes flew to the fallen Ichigo, who had gripped the bottom of captain Kuchiki's hakama.

Rukia, to everyone's surprise, ran forward and kicked the hand away.

"How dare you touch my brother. You're nothing but a mere human. Learn your place," she shouted.

Ichigo seemed confused by her actions as he stared up at her.

"Let us go brother. I am ready to go back to Soul Society. I shall pay humbly for my crimes."

'She's taking this well,' Senna thought dryly as she walked to where Renji was standing.

She poked at his injured shoulder, "Hmm, looks painful."

"No shit," he growled at her.

She smirked in reply.

"Renji," Captain Kuchiki called.

"Yes captain."

Renji thrust his zanpakuto into the night, part of the blade disappearing, "Kaijo release," he ordered as he turned his zanpakuto like a key.

Wooden screens appeared and slid open to reveal another set of screens that were still shut. Four hell butterflies flitted out and towards the four who were approaching the doors.

"Rukia! Cut the act!" Ichigo called to her.

"Don't move," she said quietly as she turned to him, tears streaking down her face, "Just lie there and live for as long as possible. If you try to follow me or come after me I will never forgive you."

Senna waited for Rukia to step through the first gate before she made to walk through herself. As she stepped forward she turned her head to the left. It had began to rain and the blood that stained the ground was being washed away. She also saw a dark figure in the distance walking towards the bloodied scene.

"Senna!" Renji yelled.

She shot Renji the most vicious of glares as she stepped through the gates. The sound of wooden sandals clacking on the concrete ringing in her ears.

* * *

I also just found out that some of the people involved in this story were in higher positions then i wrote them in, as well as some other info that wasn't known when I started so just keep that in mind please. I'm sticking to the story line as much as possible, but I will be tweaking a few things so don't kill me.

I'm being lazy so I'm not going to type everyone's name. Usually I send everyone a thank you after a review or alert or fave anyways. But just in case I missed anyone thank you and you get cake. Cheesecake.

Review, and you shall be rewarded...with... I dunno... another chapter...


	17. Chapter 17 Family Reunion

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach. blahblahblah

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Family Reunion**

"Where did you disappear to last night? I heard you come back not long before sunrise," Ikkaku said as he went to take another bite of his lunch.

"I went to the living world with captain Kuchiki and Renji to bring back Rukia," Senna replied rather grumpily, "Why did you two drag me here again?"

Senna sat on a red cushion at a small round wooden table with Ikkaku and Yumichika inside of a quaint tavern. She had a cup of hot green tea in front of her as well as a plate of food which she just poked at.

"You know frowning like that will make you wrinkle," Yumichika scolded her, in a teasing way of course.

"Whatever," Senna replied, "I'm tired, I hardly slept and I still have to go check in at the office."

"You work too much. You need to have some fun," Ikkaku said with a grin.

"I'm not fighting you so that I'll be forced to buy you sake Ikkaku," Senna shot back.

"Fine," he huffed.

"I'm going to go check in at the office, after that you know where to find me," she said as she stood from the table and turned to leave.

She wasn't paying any attention as she walked back to the division. The way there was easy enough so she didn't need to pay much attention anyways. People would move out of her way as she walked passt them, staring up at the sky or down at the ground.

Unfortunately though, she wasn't the only one not paying any attention what so ever to her surroundings. As she went to turn a corner near the Tenth division she ran right into someone's chest.

She grunted in annoyance as she reached up to rub her nose that had taken the majority of the impact with the person's chest.

"Senna, I'm sorry are you ok?"

She instantly recognized the voice, after all she had known Hisagi for almost 50 years. She should.

Hands firmly grasped her shoulders as he stepped back so she could look up into his face.

"I'm fine," she grumbled angrily still absently rubbing her sore nose with one finger.

"Good. I wasn't really paying attention, sorry. I need to go though, I'll see you around," he said as he quickly continued on his way.

'He seemed awfully distracted today,' Senna thought as she watched him walking through the maze of pathways before she lost sight of him in a crowd.

She turned and continued on her way to the eleventh division and into the office. As she had thought, when she reached the office there was only a few pieces of new paperwork to be read over, but one in particular caught her eye.

"'Rukia Kuchiki is to receive the ultimate punishment for her crimes in thirty days time. Her execution will be......'" Senna read from the document with a frown.

"Seems a bit harsh and they plan to use the Sokyoku," she said aloud as she placed the document back down on the desk.

With a sigh, she left the office and made her way out of the division. She began the familiar walk through the maze of streets towards the Thirteenth division.

"Did you hear?" a masculine voice said form her left.

Senna sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yes, I've heard Renji. Is there something you wish to say?"

Renji hopped down from the tiled roof he had been standing on and landed in front of Senna, blocking her path.

"I suppose it doesn't really matter to you though does it?"

"Renji unless you have something useful to say, step aside," Senna order roughly.

"No. You can't boss me around anymore remember?" he replied with a smirk.

Senna licked her lips before looking up at Renji with a partial grin.

"Again, it seems you forget you weren't the first in line for the position."

Renji clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh, sorry. Did that hit a nerve?," Senna said in mock sweetness, "Now move."

When he made no sign of moving, Senna roughly shoved him out of her way and continued walking.

"Don't you think it seems strange?"

She stopped at the sound of his words. They stood a few feet apart, backs to each other in the middle of a deserted brick walkway.

"Yes," she replied softly, "I'm going to talk to captain Ukitake. Stay out of trouble will you?"

She heard Renji make a snorting sound as she walked away towards the Thirteenth division.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Ukitake said as she walked into the large room he usually inhabited.

"So what are your thoughts?"

Ukitake sighed, "She's my subordinate I do not wish to see her executed. She did what she had to in the situation she was in, she doesn't deserve to die for that."

"I don't know the circumstances of what she did, but I know that Kisuke is somehow involved and I also know that sentencing her to death seems harsh. To use the Sokyoku, too, it's practically unheard of for anyone under the rank of captain isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Ukitake replied thoughtfully.

Senna sat down in front of him, her hazel eyes floating around the room before landing on the tea pot in between them. She grabbed the empty cup that was beside it and slowly poured herself a glass of the hot liquid. She inhaled its scent as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Something isn't right," she said as she sipped at her tea.

"I know. We'll just have to be prepared," Ukitake replied with a smile.

"Yes, we will."

They sat in a thoughtful silence enjoying their tea and the company of each other. After almost a half hour Senna excused herself and went home.

Little more than a week had past since her return and Senna was in the office, her hazel eyes were narrowed as she read over the document in her hands.

"I don't like this, they're planning on moving her at the end of the week to the repentance tower," Senna said as she continued to stare down at the paper in her hands.

'Do they plan on moving the date up? Why move her now?' Senna's thoughts flew through her mind as she looked over the paper one last time.

With a frustrated sigh, she set the paper down on the desk and stood up. She walked out of the office, casting a quick glance around as she made her way to her room. Once in her room she hurriedly changed into the same outfit she had worn to find Rukia. The backless top and tight fitting pants, with the slip on shoes. One thing was different though, instead of wearing the chopsticks in her hair, she used a piece of cloth to tie it into a high ponytail.

"I think it's time we had that family reunion," she murmured to herself as she slipped out of her room.

Once on the porch she again looked around before flash stepping her way in the direction of the Thirteenth squad. She never noticed the flash of a white haori behind her, nor did she see the purple white hair of the Third squad captain, Gin Ichimaru as he melted into the shadows.

She was just about to enter the grounds of the Thirteenth division when she stopped abruptly.

"You can stop following me now, I know you're there?" she called as she folded her arms over her chest and turned around with a smirk on her face.

A tall figure stepped out from behind the shadow of one of the high walls.

"So you knew huh? I should have figured," Hisagi said as he stepped towards her with a grin.

"Why are you following me this time, I doubt it's to confess your love for me again," she asked teasingly.

Hisagi's grin disappeared as he became the serious lieutenant, "Where are you going?"

Senna sighed, sensing that he wanted the truth and not to play games.

"I was just going to see captain Ukitake. Why?"

"You're lying. Where are you going Senna?" he asked again, pressing.

"I told you-"

"And I said you're lying," he cut in sharply, "You're not wearing your typical uniform. You're wearing the uniform you said allowed you to move more freely. Why wear that if you're just going to see captain Ukitake?"

Senna remained silent. They stood in the middle of a shadowy pathway eyes locked, challenging each other.

"Well?"

"It's none of your concern," she said icily.

"I am a lieutenant and as such I can-"

"So you're pulling the higher rank card, huh?" Senna said as she cut him off with a light chuckle, "It's already come to that has it?"

It was Hisagi turn to remain silent as they continued to stare at each other.

"I have something I need to do. Please understand that if it comes down to it I will fight you, but you will not win Hisagi," Senna spoke quietly, her hazel eyes never leaving Hisagi's dark orbs.

Hisagi's jaw clenched.

"You must sense it too?" she asked.

He sighed as he relaxed some, "Sense what?"

"Why were you so distracted earlier?"

"What does that have to do with-"

"Answer the question."

"I had just heard about Rukia's execution."

"Do you believe the punishment fits the crime?"

"It doesn't matter what I think," he replied.

Senna rolled her eyes, "Again would you just answer the damn question? Do you think the punishment given to Rukia by Central 46 is just?"

"I don't know if it was just, but I will stand by the decision if that is what the orders are."

Senna nodded as she sighed sadly and looked down at the ground.

"I figured as much, you are in the Ninth squad after all. You like order and peace. I'm sorry to say, but I don't agree with you," Senna raised her head and once again locked eyes with Hisagi.

Hisagi shook his head at the look in her eyes. Defiance.

"What are you going to do Senna?"

She laughed lightly, "Like I'm going to tell you so that you can stop me. Sorry hun, it doesn't work that way."

"Then why?"

"The execution is a cover."

"For what."

"I dunno," she replied with a shrug.

Hisagi sighed, "Then where are you going?"

"To find out, obviously, duh."

She smiled playfully at him before turning towards her destination.

"You can try and stop me if you want, but I warn you I won't go easy on you like I used to," she said as she cast a quick glance back at him. She was about to jump away when a hand grabbed her arm. She frowned down at the hand and then followed the bare arm up to the serious face of Hisagi.

"Be careful," he said.

Surprised by his words she let out a stunned, "Huh."

"I trust you. You must have a good reason for whatever it is you're going to do, I just hope we don't have to regard each other as enemies any time in the future."

Still a little surprised, she just stared at him for a moment before blinking and shaking her head.

"It is a possibility though you do know that?" she asked seriously.

"Yes. Which is why I'm doing this now," he said as he quickly turned her towards him and pressed his lips against hers.

In complete shock over what was happening, her mind couldn't register the fact that Hisagi was kissing her. Her eyes widened and she gasped as his warm lips met hers.

It was over almost as quickly as it had begun.

"Be careful," he said as he turned away and was gone.

She stood staring at the spot he had been in seconds before with a confused expression on her face.

'_Told you_,' Kurohineko purred in her head.

'Uh, what,' Senna replied as she shook her head to regain control over her thought process which had stopped due to the shock of the kiss.

'_You can't possibly tell me he doesn't have feelings for you now_.'

'Apparently not.'

'_Finally, took you long enough. You like him too, don't you?_'

"Oh shut up. I have other things to worry about right now," Senna grumbled as she made her way to her destination.

Senna stood in front of the gate for a few moments contemplating what she was about to do. She didn't have permission to go back to the living world and what she was about to do could very well make her a traitor in the eyes of Soul Society.

"Be careful," a voice said from behind her as she summoned a hell butterfly and walked towards the gate.

"Me, careful? You know me better than that Ukitake," she replied without looking back as she walked through the gateway between the worlds.

She walked into the same park she had arrived in days before, only this time it was quiet and a gentle breeze stirred the leaves that were scattered on the grassy ground. The sun was bright in a clear blue sky leading Senna to believe it was mid-morning.

Hazel eyes inspected the quiet surroundings of the park before resting upon the figure of a black cat that was sitting on a brick wall that lined the opposite side of the deserted park. A smirk twitched at Senna's lips as her and the cat eyed each other for a few moments before the cat stood up and began to run down the street to the left.

"Lucky me, huh," Senna said still smirking as she leapt off after the feline.

After running down many different streets and turning numerous times, she lost sight of the black feline . She stopped where she was and frowned.

"Damn it Yoruichi," she mumbled as she looked around and noticed she was in the same area that she had followed Rukia to. She jumped onto another building and saw the same little shop nestled in between the two large buildings, she jumped a bit closer so she could read the sign in front of the quaint building.

"Urahara Shoten, huh. Let's see if it's open," she mused as she jumped down on to the street and strolled towards the house.

"Jinta please focus on sweeping," a small female voice pleaded as Senna turned into the opening in the fence leading to the shop.

The voice belonged to the same little girl with pig tails she had seen firing the kido cannon at the hollows and she was talking to a boy with bright red hair who had also been at the park days before but who was currently swinging around a broom as if he were playing baseball.

"Don't boss me around Ururu," the boy snapped as he tugged on one of her pig tails.

"Ow, Jinta that hurts. Please stop," the little girl named Ururu whined quietly.

"I'd let her go unless you want to deal with me," Senna called impassively as she stared at the kids.

The two turned around to look at her, the boy looking angry and the girl looking slightly relieved.

"Who are you?!" the boy yelled as he turned to face her holding the broom out in front of him.

She walked closer to the boy who seemed unsure of what to do so he took a step back.

"You wanna piece of me?" he asked pridefully before swinging his broom stick at Senna's right side.

She stopped the broom stick with one finger of her hand as the boy's eyes widened.

"I'm in a bad mood, little boy," she replied angrily as she gave the broom a slight push with her finger causing the boy to fly backwards and hit the sliding wooden doors to the shop with a loud thump.

"Don't even think about it," Senna told the pigtailed girl who was taking up a fighting stance.

"What's going on out there," a deep masculine voice called from the interior of the shop.

A few seconds later the doors to the shop slid open and a very tall, muscular man looked down at the red haired boy who was now sprawled on the floor in front him, having fallen back when the doors were opened.

"Jinta what are you doing, you should be cleaning not napping," the man said.

Senna raised a single brown eyebrow as the boy glared at the man.

"I was cleaning but she showed up and-"

"I see," the man replied as he looked up and noticed Senna.

"Hello Tessai," Senna greeted with a quick wiggle of her fingers and a small amused smile.

"You know her!" Jinta yelled, jumping up and throwing a finger in her direction.

Tessai ignored the loud mouthed boy and continued to scrutinize Senna from behind his glasses, his eyes hidden by the glare of the sun.

"It's been a long time Senna. Kisuke said you might show up. Come in."

She walked into the building followed by Tessai after he told the two kids to get back to their work.

"Would you like some tea, or I could make you something to eat," Tessai offered.

"Stop trying to stall. Where is he?" she asked as she looked around the place and noticed a trap door in the floor leading to an underground basement.

She smiled wickedly and headed towards the door, the closer she got the more she could feel her brother's reiatsu as well as another somewhat familiar reiatsu.

"Wait, the manager's busy," Tessai said trying to keep her from going closer to the trap door.

"But I want to surprise my dear brother," she replied with a fake smile and a wink before disappearing through the trap door.

She landed in a crouch on the balls of her feet with both hands lightly touching the ground before she bounded off in the direction she felt the flares of reiatsu emanating from. She noticed that she was in a large area that resembled a barren desert, rocks and large cliffs were scattered around and the ceiling had been made to resemble a clear blue sky.

'Similar to the training ground under Sokyoku,' Senna thought as she took in the barren surroundings.

"I think it's time for a break," she heard her brother's annoyingly chipper voice sing as she landed on a cliff high above him. He was facing a very out of breath Ichigo Kurosaki.

"What, a break?! Come on we're supposed to be training," Ichigo yelled, he was going to continue but didn't when Kisuke raised his hat slightly and sent a him a look he didn't want to argue with before smiling idiotically.

"We have a guest," Kisuke replied cheerily.

Ichigo just looked confused, "A guest?"

"That's what he said, are you really that dull," Senna said as she jumped down from the cliff and landed a few yards behind Kisuke.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ichigo shouted while pointing his finger at her.

"Such bad manners. Anyways I'm no one of any importance, just a long forgotten person. Isn't that right," Senna's voice was cold and full of anger, she paused to look at Kisuke who was still facing away from her, "Brother," the single word held so much venom Kisuke flinched.

There was a few minutes of tense silence as Ichigo eyed the two motionless people in front of him. When his neck grew tired of the turning, he rubbed at it as he scrunched his face up, there was nothing similar about the two people in front of him except they could both be a little creepy.

Kisuke sighed, "It's been awhile Senna."

"It's _been_ awhile, Kisuke? I hadn't noticed," she snorted in angry sarcasm, "I mean it's not like I haven't seen you in nearly one hundred and two years."

"Senna," Kisuke said sternly as he began to turn towards the angry dark haired girl, " I have a perfectly good-"

WHAM

"Hey watch it!" Ichigo snapped when he was forced to move aside quickly when Kisuke was thrown backwards after Senna's fist collided with his nose.

Kisuke landed a few feet behind Ichigo, he rested on one knee with one hand on the ground as he held his nose in his free hand.

"You've gotten stronger little sister, I'm so proud," Kisuke said in a nasally, sing song voice as he stood up and looked at Senna.

"Yeah, well being in the Eleventh squad has been good for that," Senna responded, her voice rising dangerously.

A look of confusion flitted across Kisuke's face before he replaced it with a serious look. "I'm sorry-"

Kisuke's attempt at an apology was cut short as Senna flashed stepped towards him while drawing her zanpakuto. Instead of attacking him head on, she spun to her right and went for his left side.

"You've also gotten faster I see," Kisuke observed cheerily as he blocked her sword with his own before she could land a blow.

"Don't mock me," she yelled as she ducked away to her left and struck out at his right side, she aimed high so that he would give her an opening.

When he blocked, she brought her knee up into his side, causing him to stumble away from her.

"If I didn't know you better I'd think you were trying to kill me."

Senna merely smiled devilishly at him.

"Wait, are you trying to kill me?"

Senna still didn't answer the questions, just smiled and flicked to his right as her zanpakuto came dangerously close to his face.

Kisuke sighed in relief when she missed. That was, until his hat seemed to slink over his eyes, obstructing his vision. He removed his hat with one hand and stared at it. It had a long slash along one of its green and white striped sides. He glanced back at a still smiling Senna.

"You killed my hat," he said in a sad sigh.

Senna continued to smirked at him. It was an evil smirk.

"Senna," Kisuke said in a warning tone, "Calm down, let's talk about this."

"Shut it," she yelled at him as she disappeared and reappeared above him with her sword at the ready.

Ichigo tried to watch as the blurred shapes flew around the open area, but they were moving too fast to follow.

There was a shower of sparks as the swords of the two fighting siblings crashed into one another.

"You haven't resolved to kill me and without that, you'll never be able to beat me," Kisuke said to Senna as they eyed each other.

She chuckled as she pushed him away from her, "Have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

Kisuke's eyes narrowed as he kept them trained on the girl in front of him.

"Oh, that's right you have," there was no emotion in her voice now as she stared at her brother.

In a flash she was next to him, he realized too late that he couldn't move and forcefully hit the ground as she knocked his feet out from under him in one swift, graceful arc of her leg.

"That's not playing fair," he said with a slight pout.

"No," she said as she pressed her zanpakuto against the side of his neck.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow," he whined.

"Kurosaki, isn't it," Senna asked as she felt a presence behind her.

"How do you know my name," he asked in a serious tone.

"I know a lot of things. Like Rukia Kuchiki's going to be executed because of you," she replied as she locked eyes with the blond she had pinned to the ground.

* * *

Keeping Kisuke in character gets annoying sometimes, but I tried... I just saw episode 169 I think it was great and I loved the ending. Hmm, I was gonna ask you for your opinion on something but I forgot...

So here goes, thank yous go out to... anihana, bladescream and firewaterearthwind for being the only ones to review last chapter. You guys get, um, sweettarts that's all I got... Where did everyone else go?

Anywho, I talk too much so just pushy da button, k? Review please? I'm begging you...


	18. Chapter 18 Talks and Walks

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach, isn't it obvious yet?

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Talks and Walks**

"I know a lot of things. Like Rukia Kuchiki is going to be executed because of you," Senna said as her hazel eyes locked on the gray blue orbs of her brother.

"Why do you think I'm down here training," Ichigo shot back angrily.

Senna smirked as a small harsh laugh escaped her lips, "Now who on earth said I meant you?"

A triumphant grin lit her features when she saw Kisuke's eyes harden slightly.

She removed her zanpakuto from his neck and sheathed it as she turned to face a confused Ichigo.

"What do you mean?" he asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"She doesn't mean anything. She's just toying with you. Isn't that right Senna?"

There was a note of warning in Kisuke's voice when he said her name that only she caught.

She cast a quick glance at him, triumph dancing in her hazel eyes.

Kisuke frowned at her, he had made it fairly obvious to her that he knew something Ichigo wasn't supposed to know and he wasn't too happy about that.

"So how about some tea," he said reverting back to his cheery self.

Her and Ichigo shrugged and followed him back to the ladder that led back to the building above.

"So you know me, but who are you?" Ichigo asked as they walked.

"Senna," she replied with a quick wiggle of her fingers.

"And you're Mr Hat and Clogs' sister?" he asked curiously.

"Uh huh."

"You look nothing alike," he observed as he glanced between the two.

"Observant aren't ya," she remarked cheekily.

Ichigo chose to ignore her rudeness.

"So you know Rukia?"

She grunted in response.

"What the hell's your problem. I'm trying to make conversation here," Ichigo practically shouted at her.

She stopped and faced him, "You talk too much."

Ichigo almost fell over in his annoyance at the uncooperative attitude Senna was giving him.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice here," he yelled while pointing at her.

She shrugged, "Doesn't mean I have to be."

"You could try," he grumbled.

Senna eyed him curiously, "Fine, what do you want to-"

She didn't even have time to finish her sentence when he interrupted her.

"How is she?"

"Who?" Senna asked, feigning ignorance.

"Rukia," Ichigo replied quietly.

"I don't know. Don't care much either," she answered nonchalantly as she turned to the ladder.

The comment seemed to anger Ichigo who started turning red and looked as if he was about to start yelling at her.

"Kurosaki, I suggest you leave her alone. When she's in a bad mood, it's a bad idea to make her angry," Kisuke chirped from above them, "And Senna stop scaring the children."

Senna growled up at him as he disappeared through the trap door. Crouching slightly she launched her self upwards leaving a swirl of dirt where she had been. She landed on her feet just inside the trap door. She walked to her brother who was standing a few feet away regarding her carefully.

"What are you up to," she growled.

He smiled at her before tapping her on the head with a closed fan.

"Nothing at all," he sang before turning away.

"Liar," she mumbled as she followed after him.

She sat at a large round table with Ichigo and Kisuke, Tessai and the two children arrived not long after that. Tessai had brought food and tea in with him and had arranged it all nicely around the table.

Senna only had a glass of tea that she sipped carefully as she let her thoughts wander.

"You. Not hungry. That's new," she heard Kisuke say to her but she ignored him and stared into her tea.

'So he does know something. He made that pretty obvious in that training basement,' she thought to herself.

"Senna," a voice sang.

'What it is though? I have a feeling that I'm probably going to regret this visit when I find out.'

"Senna."

'I swear if he did something stupid again-'

"Senna!"

"Huh," she answered as she threw her head up to look at Kisuke who was across from her.

Everyone else had left. It was now just the two of them at the round table, drinking tea.

"So tell me, how are things in Soul Society?" he asked casually.

Senna sighed, "In other words when is she going to be executed and what not?"

Kisuke made no indication of whether that was what he wanted to know or not, he just sat there observing her for a moment before answering.

"I was wondering about you," he replied, a quiet note of concern evident in his voice.

"I'm alive, as you can see," she answered bitterly.

"No boyfriends or anything I should know about," he teased.

"No," she said a little too quickly as thoughts of Hisagi kissing her ran through her mind.

She realized her mistake when Kisuke grinned moronically at her, she rolled her eyes at him.

"You're lying," he sang happily, "Who is it?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. Haven't in over a hundred years and I have no desire to be betrayed like that again. So drop it," she threatened in a harsh growl.

Kisuke pouted some before sobering up and dropping the subject and looking more serious.

"And the execution?" he asked.

"The execution will take place in about three weeks, she is to be impaled by the Sokyoku. An honor usually reserved only for captains," Senna said watching for a reaction out of Kisuke, but there wasn't one.

"So they are using the Sokyoku," he asked curiously.

Senna's brow raised and she regarded him suspiciously, "You aren't surprised, so you expected this?"

Her question was met with silence.

"What's going on Kisuke?" she demanded quietly.

A frown creased his face as he prepared to answer the question.

"Someone wants Rukia dead," he said.

"Well, obviously. She's being executed for a mediocre crime. You know the real reason she's being executed though don't you?"

"There is something in her soul that someone wants."

Senna raised her dark eyebrows and frowned.

"Something in her soul?"

Kisuke nodded.

Senna waited impatiently for some kind of verbal response, but she never received one.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what's in her soul and how it got there," she asked, straining to keep her voice even and calm.

There was a short silence before she received a reply.

"The Hogyoku, I created it and I put it there," he replied evenly.

"Of course you did," she muttered sarcastically, "Now just what is it?"

"It's an object that can distort the lines separating a shinigami from a hollow and vice versa."

Her eyes narrowed in thought before she blinked a few times and stared at the motionless figure opposite her.

"You mean you created something that can basically give a shinigami the powers of a hollow, and a hollow the powers of a shinigami?" she asked slowly.

"Yes," he replied calmly.

"And you put it in Rukia's soul?"

"Yes."

"I'm so gonna kill you," she mumbled as she dropped her head into her hands and grasped at her hair.

"You could never kill me, you love me too much," he said in a cheery sing song tone.

"Hn," she grunted.

He faked a pout which made Senna roll her eyes in annoyance and contemplate slamming his face into the table.

"Why didn't you destroy it?" she asked.

"I tried, but it's impossible."

"Of course it is," she muttered, "How did you put the thing in her soul? If you put it there then I'm guessing you know how to get it out."

"I used a special gigai to implant it into her soul. Of course there's a way to get it out. Someone already knows," he replied darkly.

"The Sokyoku." she stated.

Kisuke nodded grimly.

"But the order for her death came from the chambers of the Central 46, why would they want this thing," she inquired.

"They don't."

"I don't understand. If they don't want it, then why are they ordering her execution?"

"It's likely that they are no longer in control."

Senna stared at Kisuke as if he had lost his mind, "That's impossible."

Kisuke smirked at her, "Nothing is impossible."

"Ok fine. Say that's the case then, who would be controlling them?"

Kisuke's face darkened and he returned to being oddly serious.

"That I don't know."

"You're lying," Senna spat.

Kisuke remained quiet.

Senna grew frustrated and clenched her fists into tight balls on the table.

"It's been over a hundred years since you left and now you don't trust me. Seems backwards. After all, I never betrayed you," she said in quiet anger, "I woke up to a completely different life. I had no home, no squad, nothing. I had to find out that my brother was a traitor and that several people including my... including Shinji just disappeared not long after I lapsed into a coma. Now I find my dear brother and he won't tell me what the hell is going on in the place I call home."

Kisuke regarded her blankly for a moment before sighing almost sadly.

"I'm leaving," she said as she made to stand.

"In about a week Ichigo and his friends will enter Soul Society to rescue Rukia," Kisuke informed her.

"I'm curious, how did you manage to give that boy Soul Reaper powers again? After what Kuchiki did to him, he should be dead."

"I did what was necessary," Kisuke replied evenly.

"I probably don't want to know then," she said with raised brows.

Kisuke grinned in response.

"They don't stand a chance against real Soul Reapers. They will die. They will not be welcomed, they will be considered enemies, and you know it. No one will question the execution order and even if they did, no one will disobey the orders from the offices of 46, they have no reason to after all. No one suspects that they're being controlled," Senna said as she made her way to the door.

Kisuke stood and followed after after her.

"What will you do," he asked.

Senna stopped, her back to Kisuke and frowned.

"Nothing. Unless I have to," she replied.

"She may not be the only thing the traitors are after."

"Is that so," she answered disinterestedly as she approached the door.

"It is," he said from behind her as she slid the doors to the little shop open.

"And just what else might these traitors want," she asked still sounding indifferent.

"If someone did get inside the chambers of the central 46 then they have access to classified information."

"Yes and," she replied.

"Information about experiments and training done in the Twelfth squad."

"Meaning information about me and the Hotaru technique. I don't see what it would matter, it's just a technique I'm able to use," she said simply.

"If you're asked to show the captains, refuse," he stated.

Something in the the way he spoke and the shadow that passed over his features told her he knew something he wasn't saying, but she didn't question it. She knew her skills and they may be powerful, but she didn't see how anyone finding out would be a problem. Having her as an ally would be tempting to anyone, but she wasn't about to betray her home.

"I won't be able to and you know it," she replied.

"Then just be careful."

"Whatever," she shrugged as she stepped out into the night.

The day had darkened considerably and a scattering of stars could be seen twinkling in the sky.

Without another word she bounded away towards the park she had arrived in.

"She will be in danger you know," a male voice said from next to Kisuke.

He glanced down at the black cat who was sitting by his feet.

"I know, but she's gotten stronger, she'll be fine."

"If things backfire again, she may not survive this time," the cat replied.

"I know Yoruichi," Kisuke said as he looked in the direction the dark figure of his sister had disappeared in moments before, "Hopefully things won't get that bad."

Senna walked through the gate and was greeted by the familiar scent of the trees and flowers that bloomed around the thirteenth division.

A quick glance around her told her that it was fairly late and many people were likely already sleeping.

Quietly she made her way out of the Thirteenth division's main gate. As she was about to jump onto a nearby roof someone grabbed her arm.

The sudden contact startled her, she hadn't sensed anyone near her until they had touched her. It was quite disconcerting to be grabbed by some unknown person, when you didn't sense anyone in the area.

Her head turned to her left quickly, her ponytail swishing in the quite night air.

"Gin," she asked somewhat relieved as she stared at the grinning light haired man before her.

"Hey there Senna. Just what were ya doin' might I ask?"

"I was visiting Ukitake, why? And would you let me go please?" she replied quickly as she tried to jerk her arm away from the captain.

"Now that's no way to talk ta a captain," he replied still smiling but something in his voice was sinister.

Senna began to feel uncomfortable and tried again to wrench her arm from his grasp, but to no avail.

"Gin, I mean Captain Ichimaru was there something you needed from me?" she asked beginning to feel like a cornered animal.

She had known Gin since she had joined the Academy, he had been ahead of her and had graduated the year after she had joined. He had been considered a prodigy, graduating after only two years in the Academy. He had been a kind person, always willing to help others.

They had met in a kido class. She was in the advanced courses, as was he. They had become something close to friends. Chatting occasionally and even sparring or training together now and then. However nice he was though there was always something slightly off about him. It wasn't often but there were times that the aura he emitted made Senna feel like snakes were slithering around on her flesh. It was always a strange sensation whenever his mood changed like that.

"I was just wonderin' why ya went ta the living world without permission."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied defiantly.

His smile widened and it made Senna more uncomfortable.

He released her arm and stepped away from her.

"Course not. Ya always were a good girl Senna. Now run along, before yur in real trouble," he said as he turned away from her with a hand raised in goodbye.

Senna stared after him for a moment thoroughly confused by the brief meeting.

'Gin always was an odd one though,' she thought.

No longer detained, she jumped off into the direction of the eleventh squad. She landed in a crouch just in front of the porch of her barrack.

"Where have you been?"

Senna looked up and saw Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi and Renji all lounging on the porch.

"Dammit," she cursed under her breath.

"Out," she shot back at Ikkaku who she figured was the one who asked.

"So how is he then?" Ikkaku asked with a knowing grin.

"How is who?" Renji asked.

"No one," Senna said as she approached the porch.

Renji's jaw dropped slightly as he stared at Senna. He had never seen her in this uniform before today after all.

Senna noticed and glared at him, she was about to say something when Hisagi abruptly reached over and whacked him upside the head. Being slightly tipsy, Renji almost fell forward onto his face, but caught himself just before that happened.

"It's rude to stare," he said.

"Like you weren't," Renji mumbled under his breath.

Yumichika let out a sigh, "He was just admiring your beauty Senna."

"More like he's a pervert," she scoffed.

"You never answered my question. How's your brother?" Ikkaku asked.

Senna shot him a death glare, "I wouldn't know. He's been exiled remember?"

"You have a brother and he's been exiled?" Renji said in confusion as he scratched at his head.

"None of your business Abarai," she replied harshly.

"So then where have you been?" Ikkaku asked again.

"At the Thirteenth division with captain Ukitake," Senna answered.

Ikkaku looked at her knowing she was lying but just shrugged and went back to drinking the bottle of sake next to him.

"Who's your brother," Renji asked curiously.

"Kisuke Urahara," Ikkaku said before Senna could tell him to mind his own business again.

Renji's eyes widened, "The former captain of the Twelfth division and the guy who created the Research and Development department?"

Senna growled.

"That would be him," Ikkaku replied casually.

"So you're related to him huh," Renji asked, sounding impressed.

"No," Senna replied before Ikkaku could say anything, "I was adopted. Now if you don't mind I'd rather not talk about it."

She glanced at the men on the porch warning them that another word on the topic would end painfully for them. Her gaze lingered over Hisagi for a moment before she turned away. She had noticed that he hadn't spoken during much of the conversation, well more like small argument. He already knew she was lying about her whereabouts after all.

Yumichika smiled at her.

"What," she asked irritably.

"Oh, nothing," he replied.

"I'm going for a walk," she said as she turned and headed towards the forest.

* * *

Ok only 4 people reviewed the last chapter...I'm a little sad...But at least I got reviews and a few more alerts and favorites, thank you for that. Anyways thanks to anihana, firewaterearthwind, and unspokenlongin, and Twan for being the only reviewers of the last chapter, cake for everyone, even if you didn't review! Cuz at least ya read it!

So now please review, it's just a clicky away!Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19 Let the Games Begin

Disclaimer I don't own Bleach or any of the people or stuff in it, k? I just torture them a little....

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Let the Games Begin**

It had been a few days since Senna had returned to Soul Society from her visit with her brother. She was currently lounging in her tree, staring distractedly at the cerulean sky above her that was dotted with thick, puffy white clouds.

Her arms were folded behind her head and her legs were stretched out before her, her right ankle resting over her left. Her hair was loose and draped around her shoulders. The red chopsticks with the black vines that usually restrained it held in one of her hands.

She had taken to wearing the modified uniform that consisted of the backless top with red wraps, and the tighter fitting hakama with the slip on black shoes on an almost daily basis since her return. It had made sense to her. She knew something was going to happen, she was just waiting for that time to arrive. Being prepared to move on a moments notice she figured would be a good idea.

The sense of someone approaching her quickly, captured her attention and she sat up and leaned against the tree trunk while pulling her hair back into a bun. Seconds later the sound of feet landing on a tree branch to her right could be heard.

She turned her head to see a male shinigami standing on the branch just a few feet away. He looked rather arrogant as he regarded her with dark coal eyes. The bottom portion of his face was hidden behind a cloth mask. His long black hair partially hid one of his eyes as he inclined his head towards her ever so slightly.

"I have a message for Senna Urahara, I was told-"

"It's Senna and what is it," she cut in abruptly.

"Commander General Yamamoto wishes to see you, immediately," the man said, his voice held some of the arrogance his eyes betrayed.

"Is that so," she replied as she eyed the man before her, "Why not send a Hell butterfly then?"

The man smirked lightly under his mask at her comment, his eyes softening some, "They wanted to make sure you actually came."

Senna chuckled, amused, "So they sent an arrogant brat to retrieve me, huh? You must have made someone angry to get this job."

The man's face darkened slightly before he smiled yet again, "It doesn't matter, I was asked to bring you immediately."

"Fine, fine," Senna sighed as she stood up.

Minutes later, Senna was standing before the large doors that led into one of the many meeting rooms used by the First squad and the head captain. It just so happened this was the same room that she had stood in over a hundred years before for her reassignment.

The man who had escorted her had disappeared upon arrival to the First division, having been discreetly dismissed by the lieutenant who was now approaching Senna and the closed meeting room doors.

Senna glanced over at Chojiro Sasakibe, the lieutenant of the First division. He was an older man with graying hair and a distinguished presence. He walked forward and pushed the doors open.

Figuring he meant for her to follow she did so. Once inside the room the doors behind her closed and she took a look around. All captains were assembled as were their lieutenants. They stood in two lines on either side of the room. Senna walked into the center of the room and stood in between the two lines.

She cast a glance at Captain Ukitake who gave her a soft smile. The next person she saw was her own captain. He looked disinterested at what was going on. Yachiru stood beside him, looking like she wanted to tackle Senna but had been scolded and told not to.

"Senna, it's a pleasure as always," the head captain said from his perch in the front of the room.

He was leaning over his staff and was looking at her through half lidded eyes.

Senna began to feel ill at ease. She was rarely called before all the captain's like this. When she was it never boded well for her.

The room was silent as she waited for the reason she had been called there to be announced.

"The offices of the central 46 have a request to make of you Senna Urahara," Yamamoto said.

Senna's eyes narrowed suspiciously and she heard a few people in the room gasp at the sound of her full name. There were some in the ranks of captains and lieutenants who did not know more than her first name.

"You haven't called me by my full name in almost a century, why now? And what request would the central 46 have of me?" Senna asked, the suspicion and distrust evident in her tone.

The old man sighed before continuing, "It's time everyone here knows you for who you are. As well as what your true abilities are."

Senna's fists clenched at her sides as she strained to keep her temper in check. The head captain is not the one to lose your temper with after all.

"My abilities," she questioned, feigning ignorance at his words.

"More specifically, your ability to control demon magic."

There was a grumbling in the room as some of the captains and lieutenants murmured to each other.

"I don't see how any of this is relevant," she replied hastily.

"It isn't for you to question the orders from the chambers of 46. You are to give the people in this room a demonstration of the ability dubbed Hotaru in the documents in the archives."

"And if I refuse," she asked.

She received no response but she could feel a crushing weight upon her chest as Yamamoto released some of his reiatsu upon her.

Her breath was immediately pushed from her lungs as she felt the weight of his spiritual pressure bare down upon her. She fell to her knees in a heap, shaking at the effort to just keep herself from falling to the floor entirely. It seemed like hours before she felt the weight begin to withdraw and she was able to once again take in deep breaths as she looked at the ground in front of her.

'I've never felt such strong reiatsu, he definitely surpasses every captain in the court guard squads. I couldn't even breathe,' she thought as she tried to calm her nerves.

Still shaking, she looked up at the head captain, her breathing was still ragged and she was unable to speak. She nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Good, everyone will meet in the training ground behind this building in one hour," he said before turning and walking through the doorway behind him.

Senna stayed on the floor shaking, and waiting for the feeling to return to her body.

A warm hand on her shoulder made her look up. Captain Ukitake was standing over her with captain Kyoraku besides him.

"Are you alright?" Ukitake asked.

"I'm fine," she replied shakily.

She glanced around and noticed that the other captains were slowly exiting the room, their lieutenants following along quietly.

Hisagi paused as he walked out the doors with his captain, he gave her a quick smile before disappearing.

Captain Kyoraku had noticed and chuckled to himself. Ukitake glanced at his friend before returning his attention back to Senna.

"What will you do?" Ukitake asked as she stood up slowly.

"What they want, I don't have a choice," she said grimly.

Ukitake and Kyoraku both frowned.

"Be careful, something still isn't right," Ukitake told her as she made her way towards the doors.

She paused and looked back at him, a soft smile tugged at her face.

"I'm always careful," she said before walking off.

She walked around the streets of Seireitei, her face blank and her hands hanging by her sides.

'I can't show them everything. The only problem is even I don't know what's in those documents. They may know more about my abilities than I'm comfortable with already. I can hold back, or just defend instead of attacking, but if those documents are detailed then they know I can do both,' her mind wandered over different possibilities and their outcomes.

'_How about if you accidentally lose control_,' Kuro asked, with added emphasis on accidentally.

'Why, I could injure someone if I did that,' Senna answered.

_'They're captains for a reason, a misfired spell should be an easy thing to block. Especially if it's a little weak since you haven't used the technique in such a long time_,' Kuro explained as if she were talking to a child.

"Not a bad idea, Kuro," Senna mumbled aloud.

'_Of course not_,' she replied pridefully.

Senna rolled her eyes at the feline before beginning to formulate a plan in her head.

She walked to the training ground with her head held high, and an unreadable expression on her face.

The training ground was a large circular area. It was grassy, but held no trees or rocks that would get in the way while sparring or training. The captains and lieutenants of the court guard squads were all gathered around the area. Captain Yamamoto was standing in the middle waiting for her to approach him.

'Ok, let's hope this works, and I don't get killed in the process,' she thought distractedly, but maintained her unaffected and uncaring exterior.

"Are you ready," he asked.

"I am."

"Alright, then you may begin," he said as he began to make his way towards the perimeter of the grounds.

"Ok, so since I'm guessing you'd like to see this technique in action, I'd like to ask.." Senna trailed off as she glanced around the circle at the people gathered.

'Ok, here goes,' she thought.

"Lieutenant Hisagi, if you don't mind, of course," Senna said as she turned to face him.

He tweaked a brow at her before turning to captain Tousen who nodded his consent. He walked up to her and waited for her to explain what she wanted him to do.

"I want you to attack me," she stated bluntly, "Use any form of fighting you'd like kido, hakuda, zanjutsu, anything."

Her eyes had locked on his the second she had begun talking silently asking him to not question her.

"If you say so," he said disinterestedly with a shrug.

"And a word of warning I haven't used this technique in almost a hundred years so be on your guard alright," she said, the lie rolling smoothly from her tongue.

There was a flicker of confusion in Hisagi's eyes for a brief moment before he nodded.

She resisted the urge to smirk at him, 'He'll play along, good.'

"Attack me whenever you're ready," she said as she took a step back.

"It's your funeral," he answered, mirroring her words to him from when they had first met.

The familiar warm blue light had already begun to dance and circle around her feet when he drew his sword. It circled her body before resting around shoulders.

Hisagi watched as the magic enveloped her before settling around her shoulders like opaque wings, giving her time to fully call upon it before making his first attack.

'Now the game begins,' she thought as Hisagi stepped forward to start his attack.

Senna watched as he raised his zanpakuto and charged at her. He aimed to hit her in the ribs, but she countered by raising her arm and stopping the blade by blocking with her the palm of her hand. The blade stopped a few centimeters away from her hand as she called the magic to her palm. She gathered some of the magic at that point and sent a small blast towards him. He easily jumped aside, and watched as the energy hit the ground in a small explosion. He jumped towards her and attempted to sweep her legs out from under her. She stopped him by spinning around quickly and sending a small blast of energy away from herself. He was sent backwards, but was still on his feet and rather unaffected.

She raised her hands before her and without hesitating she sent a bolt of white lighting straight at Hisagi. He again agilely jumped aside as the bolt sped past him and towards the perimeter of the training grounds.

She cursed loudly as she quickly threw her arms from straight out in front of her to her sides causing the bolt to dissipate in a bright shower of sparks a few yards away from captain Kuchiki. The captain looked stoic as usual but his hand had raised slightly in preparation to swat the spell away.

'He would have been pissed when he wasn't able to,' thought Senna with a little bit of pleasure at the idea of the Kuchiki noble singed and smoking.

Hisagi charged her again, only this time jumping into the air and attempting to strike her from above.

Senna crossed her arms above her head, effectively blocking the hit with a cushion of swirling blue energy.

Hisagi looked slightly stunned though when he didn't immediately fall to the ground but seemed to stay suspended in the air above her.

"Sorry," she mumbled quietly.

A look of confusion was seen on his face before her arms seemed to glow brightly and he was thrown through the air forcefully.

He landed roughly on his back a few yards in front of her. His zanpakuto had fallen from his grasp and now lay a few feet to his right. He glanced over at it as Senna approached him.

He quickly put his hands in front of his body, and uttered a chant.

Senna smirked, as she heard him casting a spell.

'Let's hope the captain doesn't kill me for this,' she thought just as a blue fireball flew from Hisagi's out stretched hands.

She put her arms in front of her, causing the blue energy to quickly gather in front of her. As soon as the blue light hit the shield she had created before her, she pushed it away from her at a slight angle. It changed paths and flew straight towards captain Zaraki and Yachiru. She noticed the angry scowl on Zaraki's face as he managed to dodge the blow but had to grab Yachiru who wasn't paying any attention by the collar and tugging her aside. He ended up with a rather long but shallow cut on his arm when the energy exploded just a few feet behind him sending rocks and dirt flying through the air.

She pretended not to notice as she took in a deep breath and tried to concentrate on getting the energy to circle around her quickly. The magic that was spinning around her now looked unstable and uncontrollable.

Hisagi had stood back up and had recovered his zanpakuto. He noticed the change in the energy around Senna, but decided to her and once again went to attack her.

Moving quickly he stepped towards her, his zanpakuto held before him in both hands. With a graceful and simple flick of his elbows the sword arced down towards Senna's shoulder.

She didn't blink or move as the zanpakuto collided in a shower of sparks with the blue light that surrounded her.

Hisagi grunted but continued to press his zanpakuto downwards towards her body.

Senna thrust a hand out before her sending a pulse of energy away from her. The sudden force threw Hisagi back. He landed in a crouch a few yards from her.

He had just enough time to shield his eyes as a small explosion shook the area.

As soon as Hisagi had landed, Senna had caused the small explosion by condensing energy around her and forcing it to explode outwards. It was relatively simple for her she just had to be careful seeing as how it had been a long time since she had used the technique and what she was doing called for the utmost control.

The blast she created was enough to block her from the vision of the other captains and lieutenants. A thick cloud of dirt and smoke clung around her small frame as she sighed in relief that she hadn't blown herself up.

Just as she had expected the head captain chose this moment to intervene.

"Enough," he called.

Senna immediately released the magic and fell to her knees panting. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she lowered her head into her chest in apparent exhaustion.

The smoke began to clear around her as she heard people approaching but paid no heed to any of them as she sat on the ground silently, her head bowed into her chest. It would seem to the others that she was drained, and tired, at least she hoped so anyway.

'Please don't let the captain kill me,' she thought as she felt him approaching, and could tell by his reiatsu that he wasn't pleased.

She listened to the people talk around, glad to hear that they found the display rather interesting. She had used kido without an incantation and was able to create effective shields and barriers without much thought. There was also talk of how unstable it seemed to be as well.

Senna smiled inwardly as the talk began to turn to the instability of the technique.

"That was so cool choppy," she heard Yachiru yell just before she found herself on the ground with the small lieutenant frowning down at her.

"Hey, Senna, you all right," Hisagi asked as he too frowned down at her.

"I think I should be asking you that. After all I didn't mean to send you flying like that."

He shrugged and held a hand out to her to help her up. She took the hand and let him pull her up off the ground.

"That technique of yours doesn't seem all that effective, or impressive," captain Kuchiki said as he stood apart from everyone else.

"Yeah, well I haven't used it in quite a while," she replied, sounding offended.

"It's not very useful if you can't control it," the short white haired captain Hitsugaya mumbled.

"Thanks Hitsugaya," she mumbled back.

"It's captain Hitsuygaya," he replied grumpily.

"Maybe when you're actually my height I'll call you captain," she said quietly as she turned away from him.

"I heard that," he retorted as he huffed and walked off, calling for Matsumoto who looked like she wanted to ask some questions of her own.

"I wonder why the 46 would wan' us ta see that, it really doesn't seem useful," she heard captain Ichimaru say.

Everyone else seemed to mumble their agreements. The only one who hadn't said anything at all was captain Unohana, of the fourth squad, the medical squad.

"Whatever their reasons, it's been done, you all may go," captain Yamamoto said.

The captains all began to leave the field, some talking amongst themselves, or to their lieutenants.

'_I don't think they expect much from you now_,' Kurohineko said to her.

'Good, I want them to underestimate me. I don't know who my enemies are yet,' she answered.

She noted gladly that her own captain was leaving as well.

"Senna, are you alright," captain Ukitake asked as he walked towards her.

"I'm fine. I think Hisagi over though has seen better days though," she said as she glanced to Hisagi who was walking off with his captain.

Ukitake glanced around the field. The only people left where the two of them, everyone else had already lost interest and left.

"You played that off well," he said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she answered with a small smile, "I'm just glad no one was hurt."

"I'm sure you are."

"You don't look like you're feeling well, you should really go and rest," she said as she took in just how pale he looked.

He sighed, "I was planning on it. Would you like to join me for some tea?"

"No, I think I'm going to go hide for awhile and hope captain Zaraki doesn't try to come after me," she replied.

Ukitake chuckled softly, "Alright, bye Senna."

"Bye Ukitake."

'Ok, now to get back to the barracks with my head still attached,' she thought morbidly as she began her walk back to the eleventh division keeping a weary eye out for her captain.

She managed to get to the division and part of the way to her barrack when she felt a familiar surge of energy behind her.

"Shit," she cursed quietly as she quickly drew her zanpakuto and barely managed to block a blow that would have decapitated her.

Turning around she saw captain Zaraki with a his usual maniacal grin staring down at her.

"Choppy and Kenny are gonna play. You guys haven't played together in a long time," Yachiru cheered happily from her crouch on the wall to her right.

"That was pretty impressive," Zaraki said before once again swinging his zanpakuto in a wide arc towards her left side.

Senna easily blocked with her own zanpakuto but was pushed back and collided roughly with the wall that Yachiru was crouched on.

She grunted at the impact but had to jump out of the way as Zaraki's sword sliced down towards her. The sword sliced through the wall causing part of it to crumble and fall to the ground.

Landing on her feet in a semi crouch Senna stared up at the still grinning Zaraki.

'I'm not a toy, dammit. And I really don't want to play with Zaraki. I might lose my head, and like I've said before I'm quite fond of it where it is,' she thought angrily.

Zaraki was about to swing at her again when the sound of alarms being raised throughout the Seireitei reached their ears.

"Intruders detected in the Rukongai!" A voice shouted along with the clanging of the alarms. It then gave the location that the intruders had been detected in.

Captain Zaraki glanced up at Yachiru who jumped down onto his shoulder. He then turned and began walking away.

"Bye Choppy, you and Kenny can play more later!" Yachiru called as she waved at her.

"I hope not," she grumbled.

* * *

Ok, so it wasn't my best chapter ever but that darn fight scene was tough. I didn't want her to fully utilize her ability or even use it in it's true form but I didn't want it to be obvious and it was just a pain..I'm semi happy with how it turned out at least. But like the title says let the games begin! Let the rescue begin! I think you will all like the surprises I have in store.

Thanks go out to firewaterearthwind, anihana, twan, lifeiswonderful and bladescream. You guys rock.

Please review! I'm begging you! I'm a review addict I need them to live! No seriously..I do..


	20. Chapter 20 Introductions, Sort Of

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach, if I did then Hisagi would be in it way more, and Urahara would have cat ears... Why I dunno really..I just think it'd be cute. Then him and Yoruichi would have little kittens..Awww..Ok, so this is why I don't own Bleach...

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Introductions, Sort of **

She watched as captain Zaraki walked off, before falling into a sitting position against the brick wall behind her.

"Apparently I don't have to wait anymore," she mumbled as the alarms throughout the Seireitei clanged in her ears.

She rose slowly and stretched carefully before jumping off and making her way back towards the outskirts of the court guard squads.

A loud crashing was heard and Senna looked to see that the Seireimon had fallen into place around the Seireitei.

"They really didn't think they could just waltz in did they?" she said aloud as she changed direction and headed toward the nearest gate.

She saw a group of shinigami from what looked to be the third and ninth squads standing around and looking at the gate that blocked the path of the intruders that had invaded Soul Society. She made her way towards them and saw that Hisagi and Kira were among the group.

"Hey," Hisagi greeted her.

"Hey. So just what's going on?" she asked.

"Ryoka have invaded and are on the other side of the gate," Kira replied.

"Is that so," she said thoughtfully.

"Since it's on the other side we can't do anything," one of the other soul reapers said.

"No, but they'll have to deal with Jidanbo," Hisagi answered as he stared at Senna who was standing before him.

Senna stood looking at the gate with a hint of anxiety in her eyes. Her lithe body tensing some in the anticipation of what was to come.

'So it's begun,' she thought morosely.

"You don't seem too surprised," Hisagi said as he stared down at her from her right.

"What makes you think that," she asked , still staring at the gate as if waiting for it to open.

"You've been anxious ever since you visited your brother," he responded.

"I never visited my brother and maybe I'm excited at the prospect of a good fight," she said before turning away from him and making her way back to the eleventh division.

She had to fight her way through the crowds of frantic soul reapers who were trying to prepare for the possibility of an invasion. The Eleventh squad however was somewhat excited at the idea of a fight with someone outside of the division and so oddly enough they were rather calm and standing around waiting for news or orders.

With nothing else to do she made her way to the office. She had been shirking her duties, her distraction at knowing something was going to happen but not when, had made her unable to focus on her work. Now however she didn't need to wait, Ichigo had arrived so now all there was to do was wait for him to get in to Seireitei, which was no easy task for a ryoka, but knowing that Yoruichi was with them led her to believe they would find a way.

Fortunately there was little work, just a few unimportant read only documents. It was the last one of these that caught her attention.

It was in regards to Rukia's execution.

" 'Rukia Kuchiki is to be moved to the Repentance Palace as of today to await her execution in fourteen days'.."

'So they're finally transferring her, huh,' she thought.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. It was spent waiting around the squad for potential orders, but none ever came.

* * *

The following morning found Senna in the same place as the day before. Perched up in her tree awaiting orders or information that the ryoka had been detained.

It was late morning before her laziness was interrupted.

"Well, well what have we here," she heard a voice call tauntingly.

She glanced over to her right to see the captain of the third squad Gin Ichimaru grinning at her from a tree branch.

A frown creased her features, "What do you want Gin? Shouldn't you be looking for the intruders?"

He chuckled in amusement, "I already met one. Interestin' kid, that Kurosaki boy."

"You met him? When?" she questioned sitting up and tossing her legs over one side of the branch so she was facing him.

"Yesterday, he tried runnin' through the gate. He didn't make it though," Gin replied with a dark chuckle.

Senna's eyebrows came together as her frown deepened.

"Don't ya worry, I didn't kill him," he said as he saw her frown deepen.

"Like I care," she answered.

He grinned at her again.

"That was quite a show the other day."

"Glad you enjoyed it," she said trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

The frown disappeared from his face quickly as he jumped forward. Senna had no time to react as she felt her body suddenly falling towards the ground. Her back connected with the hard ground with a loud thud.

She clenched her teeth and bit back the pain as her bones were jolted violently by the impact.

The wind had been knocked out of her on impact and she was now trying to take in a deep breath to replenish her air supply. Her breath was cut short when a thin hand wrapped around her throat. The pressure was enough so that she couldn't breath but it wasn't damaging anything internally. Her hands immediately flew up to in an effort to get him to release her, but he was too strong. He was a captain after all.

She blinked up at Gin who was leaning over her. His usual smile was gone, replaced by a small frown.

"You held back Senna," he scolded her in a mocking whisper.

"N-no," she managed to choke out.

"Don't lie ta me," he replied in an almost sing song tone.

"Let..me..go.." she breathed.

"Don't ya trust me anymore," he asked sounding almost hurt.

She struggled against his grasp and once again tried to get him to release her, but to no avail. Her head was beginning to swim from the lack of oxygen.

'Shit,' she thought, 'He's trying to trick me, I know it. He knows the only possible way for me to get him to let go is to use Hotaru, but I won't.'

Gin tightened his grip on her neck ever so slightly and caused her to let out a strangled cry as his fingers began to bruise her flesh.

'How does he know though, that I was holding back,' she thought frantically as she continued to struggle against the captain that held her down.

Gin's head snapped to his right briefly before he turned back to Senna.

"Looks like I'm not the only one interested in ya," he said with a grin before releasing her and disappearing into the forest.

She inhaled sharply as air was able to reenter her lungs. The sudden intake of air in to her oxygen deprived body caused her to start coughing harshly.

She sat up leaning to the side as she continued to cough and try to breath all at the same time.

"Senna," she heard Hisagi say as he stepped out of the brush to her left.

She glanced up at him briefly before going back to trying to catch her breath.

"What happened? I thought I felt captain Ichimaru near by," he said as he crouched down beside her.

A shadow passed over her features at the mention of the captain.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she answered somewhat breathlessly.

He frowned down at her.

"Why? What happened?" he repeated.

"He knew I was holding back yesterday, he was trying to provoke me into using the technique again," she replied as she rubbed at her sore neck.

"How did he know that? Not even the head captain seemed to notice and he was aware of the technique before hand," he responded.

"I don't know, but he tried to kill me just to prove his point," she replied heatedly.

Hisagi frowned again, "That's strange. He's in a bit of trouble after what happened yesterday."

"What do you mean? He said he met the ryoka boy, did he kill him, is he alive?"

"Calm down will you. No he didn't kill him, that's why he's in trouble."

"I see," she replied thoughtfully.

'He didn't kill him, but why? He's a captain and he's Gin, it shouldn't have been a problem for him to kill that boy. So he let him live then, but why?' Senna stared down at the the grass beneath her in thought.

Hisagi glanced at Senna's thoughtful face and was reminded of the moment they had shared over a week before. They had never spoken about, truth be told he was pretty sure Senna was actually avoiding him so she wouldn't have to talk about it.

"Why do always run away?" he asked her quietly.

Her eyes widened slightly at the unexpected question.

"I'm not running, I'm sitting," she stated as she pointed to the earth beneath her with a single finger and blinked at him.

"You know what I mean," Hisagi sighed, "You've been avoiding me since-"

"Ok, time for me to go," she said as she jumped from the ground and tried to flee

"Oh no you don't," Hisagi replied as he grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face him, "Sit," he ordered.

"No," she answered indignantly trying to cross her arms over her chest but failing because Hisagi's grip on her one arm wouldn't allow her to move freely.

"Sit," he ordered again, "Or I'll make you."

"I'd like to see you try," she challenged, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Ok," he shrugged with an evil smirk.

Senna quickly twisted out of his grip and was behind him in an instant. Smirking proudly, she easily knocked his legs out from under him and stepped aside as he fell to the ground, landing on his back.

"You haven't improved much over the years lieutenant," she mocked as she stepped forward and leaned over Hisagi.

Her feet were placed near his head and her hands were on her hips as she bent at the waist to smirk down at him.

Her smirk wavered as Hisagi smiled back at her and quickly reached up and grabbed her legs. With a quick yank, Senna fell back onto her butt with a grunt.

"Ahhh! What the-"

"I win," Hisagi said as he quickly pinned her to the ground.

"You did that on purpose," she stated in an annoyed grumble.

"You're a little slow sometimes aren't you," he teased.

"No, now get off me!" she yelled.

"I gotta say I actually kinda like this position," he replied with a sly smirk.

"Well, I don't," Senna mumbled as she turned her head to the side.

"You sure, you're blushing," Hisagi pointed out.

A short growl escaped from her as she continued to not look at Hisagi who was currently straddling her. His knees were on either side of her hips, pinning down her legs while he held her wrists in one hand above her head.

"Told you I'd get you to sit," he said with a smirk.

"Whatever, pervert," she retorted.

Hisagi released her wrists but continued to straddle her. Her arms now free, Senna crossed them over her chest in an attempt to look pissed off. Apparently she failed because Hisagi started laughing at her.

"What the hell are you laughing at you damn pervert," she growled at him.

"You, why?"

"Are you going to let me up?"

"Are you going to stay here like a good little girl and not run off?"

"No."

"Then no."

"Ass."

"You love me."

"Excuse me?"

"You love me," he repeated.

"What gives you that idea?" she asked.

"You haven't denied it yet," he replied.

"Doesn't mean a damn thing," she retorted stubbornly.

"You like being around me."

Senna didn't reply just glared up at him.

"You didn't pull away when I kissed you."

"Like I could've it wasn't exactly a long kiss," she replied quickly, before her eyes widened in realization of what she had said.

'What the hell did I just say,' she thought to herself.

'_You said it wasn't a long kiss_.'

'Now isn't the time Kuro,' Senna thought back angrily.

"So you're saying it was too short?"

"Yes. I mean no. What are you getting at?" Senna asked, quickly losing her patience.

Hisagi grinned at her.

"What are you thinking?" she asked cautiously as she stared suspiciously up into his dark eyes.

"Just that if it was too short for you maybe we should try again," he replied, a grin plastered onto his face.

"Wait, wh-"

Senna's words were cut off by Hisagi's lips pressing firmly against hers. Somewhat surprised, she gasped and unwittingly gave him complete access to her mouth.

His mouth was warm and inviting as his lips moved softly over hers. She actually found herself enjoying the feeling and her eyes began fluttering closed.

What she did next surprised not only Hisagi, but herself as well. Unwrapping her arms from around her chest she placed her hands on his shoulders and tugged him down closer to her.

Hisagi wasn't about to argue and gladly let himself be pulled closer to the beautiful brown haired woman. That single movement let him know that she truly did trust him and it was enough for him to lose himself in the moment.

Senna knew she trusted the man who she was so desperately holding on to, but the depth of her feelings had surprised her. Being so close to him and feeling his lips on hers had awoken something in her that she had thought died long ago.

"That wasn't so bad, was it," Hisagi asked as he pulled away from her.

"Shut up," she grumbled, turning her pink tinged face away from him.

"We should do that more often."

"Pervert," she mumbled, as the pink on her face darkened slightly.

"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

"I didn't enjoy that," she stated simply.

"I don't believe you," he said.

"Not my problem."

"Are you ever going to stop being so stubborn?"

"I'm not stubborn, dammit."

"Of course not," her sighed before a smirk tugged at his lips.

"What," she asked noticing the glint in his eyes as he smiled down at her.

"You love me," he said, his smile widening.

"You're awfully full of yourself," she retorted, in a disgruntled huff.

"You haven't denied it," he replied.

She opened her mouth to disagree but realized he was right, she hadn't denied it.

'Why, why I haven't I denied it,' she thought trying to find an answer, but realizing she couldn't, before closing her mouth with a quiet snap.

"Well," Hisagi taunted.

"Shut up, and get the hell off me. If you tell a single person I swear I'll kill you," she growled.

"So you do love me," he asked happily.

"Just get off me," she sighed, defeated.

"Not until you admit it."

She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a strange screeching noise that seemed to be coming from above them.

"What the hell," Hisagi said as he looked up towards the sky.

Senna actually started laughing, it was a warm and happy sound. It sounded almost out of place as it erupted from her lips in uncontrollable giggles.

Hisagi glanced at her, confused by her sudden outburst. Laughter wasn't something you heard from Senna often, especially real laughter.

"What's so funny," Hisagi half shouted at her in his confusion as he stood up and helped Senna up as well.

Senna didn't answer, she stood up clutching at her sides, her face red and amusement dancing in her hazel eyes.

"Well," Hisagi pressed.

"S-S-sorry I just...I can't believe they're actually coming in _that_ way," she replied, trying to hold back the laughter that threatened to over take her yet again.

"What the hell are you talking about Senna," he asked, he was beginning to question her sanity.

"Oh, nothing. Although I suggest you get back to your division. You're probably going to be given orders to go after the ryoka once they, um... land," she replied as she began to run towards the Eleventh division.

Hisagi stared after her for a moment before shunpo-ing his way towards his own division. He was nearly there when there was a crashing noise and the sky emitted a strange flash. He looked up to see a blueish sphere pushing against the barrier that defended the Seireitei. He watched in amazement as the sphere pushed through the barrier and entered the Seireitei seconds before it exploded. Four different bands of light shot in four different directions.

Senna watched as the sphere disintegrated after pushing its way through the Soul Shield Membrane, she saw that there were four different remnants of the sphere all going in different directions. She could feel Ikkaku and Yumichika's spiritual pressure close by and quickly made her way towards the two.

"That Ichigo kid probably couldn't control his spiritual pressure well enough..Dumb ass," she remarked under her breath as she jumped off the roof she was standing on.

She reached Ikkaku and Yumichika shortly after watching one of the balls of light fall from the sky and land somewhere in the vicinity with a loud boom.

"Hey," she called as she jumped down besides Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Hey, so you want in on the fun too," Ikkaku asked as he gave her a grin and jumped up on to the nearest rooftop.

Yumichika followed after him with a small chuckle.

Rolling her eyes, Senna bounded after the two only to nearly collided with Yumichika's back when he stopped three rooftops down.

"What the..." she began before she saw what they were staring down at.

'This should be interesting,' she thought wryly.

"You've got some nerve to kick the person who just saved your life!" A voice shouted through the clearing dust and smoke.

"That wasn't a kick it was my way of thanking you!" another voice yelled.

"Really?" came surprised the reply.

Senna resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the two men bickering below. The smoke had now cleared and she had a clear view of both the men. One was a Soul Reaper with bright orange hair and the other was a tall, burly man, with a green bandanna covering his dark hair.

"Lucky me," Ikkaku said happily as he jumped from the rooftop to the ground below.

Yumichika followed suit and stood beside him as he stood looking down at the circle of sand that the two intruders where standing in.

"We were hiding out here because we didn't want to be deployed and you fell right into our laps," Ikkaku said gleefully.

Senna sighed before jumping down behind Yumichika. She leaned forward slightly to whisper in Yumichika's ear.

"He's not gonna do the.."

"Lucky me, Lucky me. It's my lucky day," he Ikkaku sang, "But not so lucky for you."

The two men who were in the sand looked at him like he was crazy as he began to sing about luck and started dancing and spinning around on his bare feet.

Senna dropped her head on to Yumichika's shoulder, "So embarrassing," she mumbled.

Yumichika chuckled at her.

"Lucky!" Ikkaku finished as he thrust his zanpakuto out in front of him, one end in each hand.

"What are you two waiting for? I did the Luh-Luh-Luh Lucky dance so you two would have time to crawl outta there!" Ikkaku yelled.

Senna finally stepped forward. "Hey Ichigo, Ganju how you two doing?" she asked casually glancing from the orange haired boy to the dark haired man, raising her hand to wag her fingers at them.

"You!" Ichigo yelled raising his hand to point at her.

"You know her?" Ganju asked.

"Yeah, wait, she said your name! You know her too?" Ichigo asked.

"I've known Ganju for quite sometime," she replied, "I'm actually kind of curious as to why Kukaku sent you though."

"Uh, well..." Ganju trailed off.

"Senna, you know these two," Ikkaku asked.

"No, of course not," she said as she turned towards Ikkaku, "That one's Ichigo and that one's Ganju," she said as she pointed to each in turn.

Ikkaku was about to say something but she turned back to her conversation with Ganju.

"You do know who you're here to save don't you?" she asked looking directly at Ganju, her expression was dark and meant to be taken seriously.

"Some girl..." he replied.

"Her names Rukia you fool," Ichigo yelled at Ganju.

"What do I care," Ganju replied.

"Enough!" Senna yelled over the two's squabbling.

"You two were busy before I interrupted. I'll let you get back to having the crap beat of you," she replied with shrug before turning back towards Yumichika who was looking at her with a questioning gaze.

"Hey Senna, Mr Hat and Clogs said you'd help us," Ichigo called.

Senna turned partially around, "Did he now. Well he was wrong. You need to fight your own battles here, I won't be lifting a finger to help you," she said coldly.

"And we so weren't getting the crap beat out of us," Ganju said sourly.

"Yet," she said with a smile.

Ichigo and Ganju looked at her strangely.

"Hey," Ganju said to Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo asked, irritated.

"Let's high tail it outta here," Ganju replied.

Senna rolled her eyes and sighed as the two began to bicker again.

"So, what are you two arguing about? Not that it matters, it won't make you any luckier, take your time" Ikkaku said.

"But if we wait too long the others will show up, and we'll have to share the credit with them," Yumichika told him.

"That's true. You have until I finish my dance," Ikkaku responded cheerily.

"I'm outta here! If you wanna fight, you're on your own," Ganju shouted as he jumped out of the sand and began running from the area.

"Yumichika," Ikkaku ordered.

"I know," Yumichika replied with a sigh.

Senna watched as Yumichika took off after Ganju, and Ikkaku stayed to fight Ichigo.

"Since it seems I'm not needed here, I'll just be going now," she said to Ikkaku.

He either didn't hear her or ignored her because he never replied.

She shrugged and began walking off.

* * *

Ok, so please review! I'm begging here! Down on my knees and everyting...Ok, not really, but you get the point.

So thanks go out to...anihana, firewaterearthwind, GermanBubbles, bladescream, and Shadow Wolf Princess24!

So review please!


	21. Chapter 21 The Stray and the Strawberry

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach, yaddayadda...k?

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**The Stray and the Strawberry**

Senna's hazel eyes rolled as yet another serious of explosions sounded from somewhere off in the distance.

"Seriously Ganju, enough with the fireworks. I'm getting a headache," she mumbled as she turned a random corner, "You're just going to piss off Yumichika and he's not so pretty when he's angry."

A smile played at the corner of her lips as she made her way through the many different pathways of the Eleventh division.

"Are you just going to keep following me Yoruichi or do you plan on saying whatever it is you came here to say," Senna asked as she leaped from the ground to the blue tiled roof of a rarely used warehouse.

"Still sharp I see," the black cat replied as it sat on the roof, its tail flitting around in the air.

"Hey, what happened to your tail," Senna asked curiously, as she noted the way it bent rather awkwardly near the tip.

She instantly regretted asking the question.

"Why, is there something wrong with it?!" Yoruichi asked, golden eyes narrowing and a palpable threat evident in her tone.

"Uh...No of course not. It's a beautiful tail," Senna replied quickly.

"Thank you," the cat huffed.

"Uh-huh," Senna answered back, "So what are your plans? You know it won't be easy getting Rukia, Byakuya has no intention of helping her. He completely stands by the decision. He refuses to go against the rules, he's a noble and must make a good impression, of course things weren't always that way."

"Little Byakuya won't be a problem," Yoruichi replied easily.

Senna's brow rose slightly, "Oh?"

"Are you going to help them?"

A thoughtful sigh escaped her lips before she finally replied, "I suppose I have no choice really. I can't just stand by and do nothing while my home is being threatened. It's just too bad, I'll end up dead or exiled in the end."

"Maybe not," Yoruichi said thoughtfully before standing up on all four paws and gazing off into the distance.

"I noticed," Senna said as she saw the cat glance in the direction she had come from, "Ikkaku lost, this Ichigo is stronger than I thought."

"Kisuke said he has a frightening amount of spiritual pressure. If he can learn to control it-"

"He'll be practically unstoppable," Senna finished, "Scary kid."

"Be careful," Yoruichi called as she jumped nimbly from the rooftop.

"Why does everyone tell me that? It's not like I purposely cause trouble..All the time," Senna said with a frown as she watched the black cat disappear in the distance.

'_You don't expect to live through this, do you_,' the soft, airy voice of Kurohineko asked.

Senna's frown deepened, "Honestly. No. Not that I'll be giving up that easily though."

'_Good, let's at least make it fun_,' the feline replied.

A dry chuckle slipped from Senna's lips as she jumped from the rooftop she was on to another, she then began to head out of the Eleventh division.

'I feel the Quincy's spiritual pressure some where nearby, and then another weaker one as well,' she thought as she quickly shifted directions and ran towards the spiritual pressures.

She came to a halt on top of a narrow edge of roofing across from a large, tall building with a flat roof top that was flanked by sloped blue tiles. Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at the roof, she could sense people above her on that roof, but she couldn't see them.

In a quick flash she was balancing herself on the narrow ledge of the sloping portion of the building's roof, looking down at the flattened expanse before her.

Two people stood talking near the wall farthest from her. She recognized the black haired Quincy, Uryu, but not the red headed, busty female that was with him.

Her body tensed as she felt another spiritual pressure and then saw another and quite large person appear on the roof. It was a male Soul Reaper and he stood directly behind the red headed girl. The Quincy didn't seem to notice as he was turning to gaze in her direction.

She disappeared just as his eyes would have landed on her.

"Over there," the red head chirped, unaware of the threat lurking just behind her.

Just as Uryu turned back to her, his eyes widened at the sight of the large Soul Reaper towering above the girl. He was about to move and snatch her out of the way as the man raised his sword in preparation to slice through the girl before him, but the girl disappeared before he had the chance to even move a muscle.

A resounding crash rung through the air as the sword missed its intended target and slammed into the ground, a small cloud of dust rising in the air.

As the air cleared, the Soul Reaper stood upright, "I missed," he said, his voice a deep rumble.

"Attacking a defenseless girl, Ryoka or not, is pretty low. Even for you, Jiroubo. I don't believe captain Komomura would be pleased," Senna hissed as she appeared besides Uryu, the surprised girl in her arms.

"T-thanks," the girl stuttered out.

Senna didn't even look down at her, she continued to stare at the large man before her, eyes narrowed as she regarded him with disdain.

"Saving a Ryoka, huh, guess I'll get to kill you too," Jiroubo said to her.

"As if you could," she said darkly.

"I'll give you a moment to regret your actions," Jiroubo called out to them.

"This fight is yours unless you decide to leave now," Senna said as she glanced down at the red head and Uryu.

"No, this is our fight. Thank you for your help, but I'll take it from here," Uryu replied as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, with a slender finger.

Senna raised her eyebrows at him, "Figured as much. You can fight, but I don't think she should, I don't even think you should be here," she said as she looked down at the red headed girl.

"Orihime can take care of herself," Uryu replied.

"Your time for regret is up, now you die," Jiroubo yelled.

"I'll fight too Uryu," Orihime said, mustering up as much courage as she could.

Uryu nodded at her.

"He's all yours," Senna said with a shrug at the Quincy as she stepped back from the pair.

'So she has some sort of power then, but what I wonder,' Senna thought as she stood back and observed from a distance.

"Here he comes," Uryu said as Jiroubo prepared to attack.

She watched as Orihime placed her hands in front of her and chanted something before shouting, "I reject!"

A little fairy like creature shot out of seemingly nowhere and flew towards Jiroubo, who in one quick swipe sent the small creature flying back towards its mistress.

He then turned to attack the once again defenseless girl. Senna was about to intervene yet again when a blue arrow pierced through Jiroubo's hand.

"Good shot," Senna muttered as she looked over at the unhappy Quincy.

A surge in reiatsu in the distance caught her attention and her head snapped towards the Repentance Tower.

"What is that fool doing," Senna wondered aloud.

Another glance at the scene before her assured her that the Quincy had the situation under control, he was strong, she could sense it. He wasn't going to be taken down very easily and he had chosen to fight so she wouldn't intervene on his behalf.

"Sorry guys, it's time for me to go, need to make sure Renji doesn't do anything stupid," she called out, before turning abruptly and bounding off towards the Repentance Tower. "Like hack off someone's dandelion head," she muttered to herself as she sped towards her destination warm air splashing her face as she ran and leapt.

Her eyes narrowed as she spotted Renji near the long staircase that led to the tall white tower that soared above the Seireitei. Standing a few yards in front of Renji was Ichigo, they stood silently regarding each other. Behind Ichigo she noted that Ganju and another Soul Reaper were waiting anxiously.

Making a slight adjustment to her position she leapt down from the wall she had been occupying and landed in a crouch, one hand on her knee while the other rested on the cold white marble that covered the ground.

"Renji, just what is it you think you're doing," Senna asked as she pushed herself up using her knee as leverage.

She calmly dusted off her uniform as Renji stared angrily at her.

"It's none of your business, now get out of the way, I was about teach this guy a lesson," he growled at her.

With a discreet glance at the two, she saw that they had both drawn their zanpakuto and were preparing to fight.

"Oh, well, too bad," she said as she turned to face Renji, her right hand pulling her zanpakuto from it's sheath before she rested the flat of the blade on her shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing Urahara," Renji shouted.

Senna's eyes flashed angrily as she flew at Renji, she stopped centimeters away from him, the dark blade of her sword dangerously close to his throat.

"You have no right to use my name so freely," she hissed, her face was a cold mask of anger.

Renji scowled at her, he hadn't realized she was so fast and the realization irritated him.

"I'm a lieutenant, I'll do as I please," he replied arrogantly.

A bitter laugh escaped Senna's lips, "You will never be above me. Do you not remember who you have never once been able to beat?"

"I'm stronger now," he said, his eyes narrowing.

"You think so?" Senna asked dryly, as she retracted her blade from his throat while taking a step back.

"Yeah, and I could beat you any day, but I'm busy at the moment," he answered dismissively.

"Fight me now, or lose your chance at having the opportunity to ever prove me wrong," she challenged, a cold smile curling the corners of her delicate lips.

Renji growled at her, his teeth clenched and his eyes darkening.

"Hey, are you two having a lovers quarrel or somethin'?" Ichigo yelled.

Senna turned to face him, "Oh, hey Ichigo, Ganju and Hanataro right?" she said as she looked at three behind her smiling and wagging her fingers at them.

"Uh, y-yes, ma'am," Hanataro replied, he was a small, meek looking boy, he had a green sack slung across his back signifying his placement in the Fourth division.

"Are you two almost done bickering, we were busy," Ichigo said to her.

"Hmm, oh, well you see I was planning on kicking Renji's ass," she replied matter of factly.

"Hell no, that's what I was going to do," Ichigo yelled at her, pointing his zanpakuto at her angrily.

"Is that so?" she mused, a thin finger under her chin as she placed her zanpakuto back on her shoulder.

"Yeah, now beat it," Ichigo shouted.

Senna's eyes narrowed as she took a step in his direction, "What makes you think you can even touch him? His powers aren't limited here...boy," she said to him, her voice was a mocking whisper.

She saw a glint of confusion pass through Ichigo's eyes before it was replaced with indifference and pride.

"I've gotten stronger and I want to show this buffoon he's not as good as he thinks he is," Ichigo replied seriously.

"That's what I was going to do, but if you think you can do it better then be my guest," Senna chirped, straightening up and her demeanor no longer threatening, "But I warn you, I will not help you once this fight starts and you need to rescue Rukia, remember that. If you die, so will she."

"I know," Ichigo answered.

Senna smiled at him, softly, 'He's serious, and he has gotten stronger. I can feel it. Just what did my brother do to you kid?'

She walked back to the extremely pissed off and angry Renji, she stopped in front him and tapped his nose with one thin finger.

"What the hell," Renji grumbled down at her.

"Don't get yourself killed baka," she said as she turned again and walked over to stand by Ganju.

"You're gonna let me pass, or kill me" Ichigo said defiantly to Renji.

Renji chuckled, "We'll let strength decide."

"Why do all men have to be better than the rest," Senna said with a sigh and shake of her head.

There was a violent crash and a swirl of pressure as the two men met each other in battle, their swords fighting fiercely for dominance.

The two pushed away from each other momentarily before connecting their swords with another with a violent clang.

"Is he nuts, that's an assistant captain. Ichigo can't beat him," Ganju stated worriedly.

Senna remained silent, her face impassive as she watched the dangerous dance before her.

"Maybe he can," Hanataro spoke up, his quiet voice carrying to her ears, "Watch Ichigo closely.."

It was at that moment that Ichigo began to bear the blade of his large zanpakuto down against Renji's, overpowering the red headed lieutenant and forcing him to back into the rock wall of the hill that held the Repentance tower.

"He's over powering lieutenant Abarai, amazing," Hanataro said with wide eyes.

"No."

The statement was so quiet that at first neither of the two men in her company thought she had really spoken. They turned to her, confused and weary.

"Look again," Senna said tilting her chin towards Renji.

"What?" Ganju asked.

"I suppose you wouldn't notice, you aren't a Soul Reaper, but Hanataro have you noticed yet?"

Hanataro glanced at her before turning back around to face the conflict playing out ahead of him.

"I don't think I know what you mean?" he said meekly.

"His zanpakuto," she hinted.

Hanataro's eyes widened slightly.

"I take it you get it now."

"Y-yes."

"I don't, what the hell are you talking about?" Ganju shouted.

"Renji has yet to release his zanpakuto. Ichigo's is already released, it's always released, it doesn't have a sealed state like most zanpakuto do. Releasing one's zanpakuto increases the strength and ability of the wielder as well as the sword," Senna explained, her impassive face still turned towards the struggle.

As she finished her brief explanation there was a sudden surge in spirit pressure as Renji pushed back against Ichigo, not expecting such resistance Ichigo was instantly flung through the air. He landed a bit shakily but was still standing.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted as he ran a hand along the bade of his zanpakuto.

He swung at Ichigo the joints of his now released sword separating as it shot towards its prey.

Raising his own zanpakuto Ichigo blocked the hit from connecting with his body, but the sheer brute force of the collision sent him flying through the air once more. His body ripped through a building, demolishing one of it's cream colored walls.

"Ich-Ichigo," Hanataro cried.

Senna stuck a hand out and placed it gently on the boy's shoulder as he tried to run forward.

He glanced up at her, but her face continued to remain emotionless as she watched Renji quickly approaching the tattered building.

"You thought you knew me because we've fought before. Well I've got news for you. When a soul reaper at the rank of lieutenant or higher goes to the real world, their powers are suppressed so that they don't adversely affect the living world," Renji explained as he walked to the broken wall, a triumphant smirk on his face. "I'm five times stronger than I was then. There is no way you can beat me," Renji continued.

"Oh," a shaky voice called from inside the building, "So...This is your real strength. Well..It's not enough."

Ichigo walked out of the building, a bleeding cut over his eye and his zanpakuto resting over his shoulder as he smirked at Renji.

"You'd think with as much as the two like to hear themselves talk, they'd get along just fine," Senna observed.

"But thanks for the info. If the other lieutenants are like you. Then I just might make it," Ichigo said a grin on his bloodied face.

"Fool," Renji retorted.

Ichigo stood before them, shaking and looking as if he was having a hard time standing alone.

Senna frowned at the sight, "Get it together kid, I'm not going to save your ass, I already told you-"

"I'm fine," Ichigo cut in.

Senna shrugged, "Ok."

"You talk all big, but you can hardly stand," Renji taunted as he leapt into the air swinging Zabimaru at Ichigo.

Senna watched as the joints elongated and flew at a motionless Ichigo.

"Move," she yelled at Ganju and Hanataro, grabbing them by the collars and tugging them away as Renji's Zabimaru flew at Ichigo before he deftly leapt away.

The rest of the blow from the extended zanpakuto ripped the building they had been standing by to shreds. Rubble, dirt, roofing, all kinds of debris rained down upon the ground.

"Time to finish this," Renji yelled as he advanced on Ichigo.

Another extension of Zabimaru by the red head tore a corner of the same building off and it crumbled to the ground.

Ichigo dodged the blow and was able to block the next one easily.

Senna watched on, her face beginning to show traces of worry.

'This is getting interesting, but it could go either way right now. One of these two just might die, and I can't stop it,' she thought as her face contorted into a deep frown.

"Why do you want to save Rukia?" she heard Renji shout.

"Not want, I _will_ save her," Ichigo shouted back, shoving the red head away from.

"She lost her powers because of you, she's going to die because of you," Renji yelled angrily.

'So that's what it is, it's not that he doesn't want to save Rukia, he thinks killing Ichigo, will help her,' Senna thought, 'Too bad he's wrong..'

"That's why I came to save her," Ichigo roared as Renji swung his Zabimaru.

Ichigo stumbled as the sword connected brutally with his shoulder, before beginning to rip through it as Renji pulled the joints though the tissue.

Ichigo knocked the sword out of his shoulder, and blocked another incoming blow and then watched as the disjointed sword reconnected in Renji's hand.

'He's got that determined look in his eyes now, I wonder if he's figured it out yet,' Senna thought as she watched Ichigo dodge the next three attacks that came his way.

She tensed as she watched Renji once again bring his zanpakuto back together briefly before attacking Ichigo once again.

Dodging the first two attacks with ease, Ichigo waited for the opening after the third before striking out at Renji.

"Fool," Senna yelled taking a step forward.

Renji saw the coming attack and quickly stepped aside as Ichigo's swing passed by him, Renji then took this opportunity to aim a deadly slash across Ichigo's chest. Blood spurted from the wound and dripped to the ground, staining the white marble a crimson red.

She watched as Ichigo crumpled to the ground, sitting on his knees, breathing hard. She didn't need to hear the next things from Renji's mouth to know he was taunting Ichigo.

The next few moments passed in a complete blur as Renji raised his Zabimaru and brought it down upon the fallen Ichigo. There was a resounding crash as their spiritual pressures collided sending a cloud of light and dust into the air.

"Ichigo!" Ganju and Hanataro cried out.

Senna felt a strange shift and slight change emit from Ichigo's reiatsu. She couldn't place the feeling, but she knew something had changed and whatever it was felt familiar to her.

As the swirling dust faded, the scene before them had changed drastically. No longer was Ichigo crumpled before Renji, but he was standing proudly and defiantly.

"Creepy kid," Senna mumbled to herself.

She saw the surprise on Renji's face as Ichigo stared back at him, there was resolve in his eyes and in his posture.

"It's about time," she mumbled again, "Renji isn't going to take this well..."

Renji once again raised his zanpakuto, but it didn't make it very far before Ichigo attacked. A single swipe of his zanpakuto had sliced through Renji's sword, as well as through his abdomen and up to his shoulder. Blood sprayed around the stunned man as his hair fell from the tie that bound it into a ponytail. There was a dull clatter as the broken blade of Zabimaru fell to the ground before the wounded man.

The red head stumbled back, his fiery hair hanging limply in his face as he backed in to a wall. His body seemed unable to do anything but shake uncontrollably.

Senna could feel the sadness and defeat wash over the bloodied man as he threw his head back and let out an anguished howl.

A sympathetic frown found its way to her face as she watched him stumble forward to Ichigo. He grasped the front of the shihaksho that Ichigo wore, all the while talking about Rukia.

Though the silence was so overwhelming, the words that were spoken were barely audible to the three people that watched the scene from a distance.

"Save Rukia!" Renji yelled as he clutched at Ichigo's shirt.

"I will," Ichigo replied.

It was then that both bloodied and battle weary men collapsed into lifeless heaps on the cold stone floor.

* * *

Ok, so it wasn't the best, but I was trying to get the point across that Senna is willing to help, but that she isn't necessarily going to intervene in the fights of others.. Unless it was absolutely necessary. I'm updating after not having slept for real in like a day and a half so I hope I edited this well enough...

thanks go out to firewaterearthwind, Shadow Wolf Princess24, unspokenlonging, emm297, bladescream, Amazing1243, -xSilver-Wingsx-, anihana, and Kunoichi of Havok for reviewing!!

Ok, please review. By the way I've enabled anonymous reviews so anyone can review, but if you're gonna review anonymously then do it nicely, I appreciate constructive criticisim but not rude comments, k.


	22. Chapter 22 Doubts

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach. I'm seriously beginning to hate saying that...

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Doubts**

Senna frowned as both men fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Ichigo!" Hanataro yelled as he ran forward only to stop and stare down at the red headed lieutenant lying beside Ichigo.

Senna knelt beside Renji and gently reached out to move some of his fiery red hair from his face.

"Get him out of here and heal him as best you can Hanataro," Senna ordered quietly, nodding in Ichigo's direction.

"There are others coming," Hanataro said meekly.

"Take us some place quiet, hurry," Ganju shouted as he hefted Ichigo onto his shoulder.

She watched as they ran from the area and then glanced casually over to the approaching Soul Reapers.

With a sigh, Senna gently rolled Renji onto his back and began to inspect the wound that stretched from his abdomen to his shoulder.

"Such an arrogant, pain in the ass," she muttered as she held her hands over the wound and sucked in a deep breath.

Closing her eyes she concentrated on conjuring up healing kido, and carefully began to try and heal the worst of the wound.

"Lieutenant Abarai," one of the Soul Reapers cried as he reached the fallen lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Abarai are you alright, Abarai," another man yelled.

Senna's eyes shot open and she sent an icy glare at the approaching men.

"Shut the hell up, before I lose my patience," she snarled at them.

"Senna, how is he? The ryoka actually beat him?"

She turned her hazel eyes to the blond lieutenant of the third division, Izuru Kira.

"He's not good, but the ryoka wasn't any better. I didn't want to chase them, I figured Renji's life was more important," she replied.

The blonde nodded and stepped back to allow Senna more room.

She took another deep breath and focused once again on trying to heal the wound as best she could.

It felt like hours passed before she could feel Renji's breathing get just a little stronger, and his eyes fluttered open.

"S-Sen-"

"Shut up baka, I'm trying to save your life here, don't ruin it for me by talking," she scolded lightly, her brow furrowed in concentration as green energy lit her palms that were hovering above the man's bloody wounds.

"Thanks," he whispered quietly before fading back into unconsciousness.

A small smile graced her lips as she continued on working.

Izuru saw the smile that crossed her face and was taken aback by the feeling he got when he saw her face soften. It was such a calm and warm sensation that for a second he almost thought that the girl before him wasn't Senna. He, along with most of the other inhabitants of Soul Society, had never really seen Senna express much emotion especially any happy emotions.

After a few more minutes of trying to close up the enormous wound, her hands began to shake and the green glow emitted from them began to pale. She began to sway in her position sitting on her folded knees and her body grew heavy.

She dropped her hands to her sides and her head fell into her chest. Her breathing was ragged and tired as Izuru approached her quietly.

"Senna," he inquired.

"I'm fine, just get him out of here. He still needs more treatment, I don't have the skill or power to heal the wound completely," she answered tiredly.

Izuru turned his head to the group of men behind him and with a single nod they stepped forward and began to carefully lift Renji from the blood stained ground.

Slowly, Senna began to rise from her position.

'Shit, I think I over did it,' she thought tiredly as every muscle in her body groaned, 'But captain Kuchiki would have let him die, especially after he went running after a Ryoka and not returning with his head.'

She wobbled slightly as she stood, Izuru stepped forward to help her but she swatted him away.

"I said I'm fine," she huffed breathlessly.

Izuru caught her limp form as she collapsed into an unconscious heap. He followed the other men in his company with Senna passed out in his arms.

* * *

Senna's eyes felt gritty and heavy as she blinked them open. There was a blurry dim light in whatever room she was occupying. The source of the light was a mystery to her, as was her location.

Her vision began to clear slowly and she was able to see her surroundings a bit better. She was in a large room with wooden walls.

"It's about time you woke up," a familiar male voice said to her.

"Where am I?" she asked as she raised a hand to rub at her heavy eyelids.

"We're in one of the medical recovery wards," another voice said.

"You're both here," she asked as her vision began to clear.

"Yeah," Ikkaku replied as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

She was wearing a white sleeping gown she noticed and her clothes had been cleaned and placed by her makeshift bed.

"Then where's Yumichika," she asked glancing over at Ikkaku who was sitting near the open sliding door of the room they were both occupying.

"I'm over here," she heard Yumichika say as another door slid open.

She glanced over at him and would have turned away had his hair not caught her attention. She could feel her face grow warm and tried desperately to keep the laughter that she felt bubbling up from erupting from her lips, but it was no use. High pitched, uncontrollable laughter flooded the room as she stared at Yumichika. He looked as if he had been electrocuted. His hair was frizzy and standing up at odd angles.

Ikkaku started laughing when he saw him too, tears pouring from his eyes as he struggled to breathe.

"Here is this better," Yumichika said gruffly as he put a black wig on his head that resembled his hair when it wasn't a frizzy nightmare.

"Sorry," Senna said as she began to calm down, "But, uh..wow.."

"So is it true," Ikkaku asked as he stared out the open window into the bright sunny day.

Senna frowned she knew what he was talking about.

"Yes, Ichigo defeated Renji. Nearly killed him. Do we know how he is," she asked.

"You sound concerned, thought you hated Renji," Ikkaku asked.

Senna shrugged and gathered up her clothes before standing and walking behind a changing screen.

"He's being held in the Sixth division's jail. Captain Kuchiki refused to give him medical attention, but apparently captain Ichimaru called for the Fourth squad. He would have died before they had gotten to him if not for you," Yumichika told her as she stepped out from behind the changing screen fully clothed in her uniform and red wraps.

"I didn't know you knew medical kido," Ikkaku said.

"I don't. At least I'm not trained anyway. It's really not easy for me to do, never has been. That's why I passed out, it puts too much strain on me. Even though I can control demon magic, I've never been very good at healing," Senna explained as she laid back down.

The room filled with silence and all that could be heard was the sound of birds twittering in the courtyard as they basked and played in the warm sunlight.

Senna turned her head and gazed out of the open doors passed Ikkaku's lounging form and sighed. The day was bright and clear, a few fluffy white clouds floated lazily in the pale blue sky and the leaves of the trees fluttered in the soft breeze. The air smelled fresh and it carried the scent of summer that crisp, warm smell that you could just breath in all day.

She found herself thinking back to the day before, the day she had so eagerly pulled Hisagi closer to her. The feeling of his warm body on hers and the feel of his lips which were so gentle was so powerful that for a moment she felt as if they were still in the woods sharing the moment again.

"Are you feeling alright Senna," Yumichika asked sounding concerned.

"Hm, oh fine. Why?" she asked as she turned her face to him.

"You look flushed," he replied.

"Oh, really? I was just... it's nothing... I'm fine," Senna replied quickly, the red on her cheeks deepening some.

Ikkaku and Yumichika exchanged a quick confused glance at her odd response and behavior.

Senna mentally scolded herself for blushing and thinking about the other day.

'I need to be concentrating on getting out of here, not thinking about Hisagi and how...Ah! Dammit, stop it,' she cursed inwardly as her thoughts were once again pulled in Hisagi's direction.

She was so lost in her own thoughts she never realized that another person was approaching the room she was in with Ikkaku and Yumichika.

A small annoyed groan escaped her as a figure appeared in the doorway next to Ikkaku. Yumichika cast a glance in her direction and noticed that she was watching the figure, a soft look on her normally impassive face.

Senna looked at Hisagi as he stood silhouetted in the doorway. She could see the muscular shape of his arms that were left exposed in his sleeveless kimono top and some of his chest through the opening in the front of his shirt. She also noticed the three vertical scars running from above his right eye to his chin, she had seen them before of course, they had been there since the day they had gone to the real world while she was helping at the Academy. It was just now she noticed how they actually seemed to make his face seem a little harsher than it actually was, but it seemed to suit him. She saw how the black band that ran across his nose and under his left eye seemed to do the opposite though, it seemed to somehow soften his features. She smirked at the 69 tattoo, it stuck out in a way that usually caused people to take him less seriously even though he was always the serious one.

'Well, maybe not always,' Senna thought to herself with a small chuckle.

"It's rude to stare you know," Hisagi said to her, as he took a seat right next her.

She had to resist the urge to squeak and jump at the realization that he was so close to her all of a sudden.

"And what makes you think I was staring at you," she retorted.

"The fact that you're in love with me," he replied with a sly grin.

She heard Yumichika and Ikkaku chuckle and narrowed her eyes at the dark haired man before her.

"In your dreams," she huffed.

"So the other day was just a dream," he asked.

Senna immediately turned bright pink and her eyes widened.

"It's about time," she heard Ikkaku say.

"It is isn't it. I mean, he's only been in love with her for fifty years," Yumichika replied.

"She was just too dense to see it," Ikkaku said.

"I am not dense," Senna yelled, "Why does everyone say that?!"

"Because you're dense," Ikkaku, Yumichika and Hisagi as well as Kurohineko said all at the exact same time.

"Shut up," she mumbled as she lay back down and rolled onto her side, facing away from the three males.

"How are you feeling," Hisagi asked her quietly after a few minutes of silence.

She sighed and sat up, crossing her legs.

"Tired, but it's to be expected. Healing Renji was no easy task and I was still barely able to just keep him alive," she replied.

"What were you doing by the Repentance tower anyways, your squad was supposed to be patrolling near the old city," Hisagi asked.

"Since when do I follow orders," she replied indignantly, dodging the question.

Hisagi sighed, "Just be careful."

"Why does everyone always say that, too," she said under breath.

"I should be going there's a lieutenant's meeting in a few minutes," Hisagi said as he rose from the ground.

"Speaking of which where's captain Zaraki and Yachiru," Senna asked.

Ikkaku shrugged, "Probably out looking for Ichigo."

"Are you going to stand in for Yachiru then Ikkaku," Hisagi asked.

"Hell no," he replied.

Hisagi then looked to Yumichika.

"Don't look at me, I'm the fifth seat," Yumichika said waving his hand in the air gracefully.

"Gah," Hisagi cried out as his feet were suddenly knocked from under him and he fell onto the wooden floor with a thud.

"Did you forget what seat I am or something!? As well as the fact that I was offered a position as a lieutenant?! _And_ that I can easily kick your ass!" Senna yelled at him. She was now standing, hands on her hips, glaring down at Hisagi.

"Sorry," he mumbled rubbing the back of his head that had hit the wooden floor.

Hisagi stood back up looking cautiously at Senna as he did so.

"You better be," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So are you coming then," he asked her.

"No," she replied as she sat back down with a thump.

Hisagi stared at her for a moment before reaching down and grabbing her arm and pulling her back up.

"Don't make me force you," Hisagi threatened with a grin.

She smiled at the challenge. The smile immediately faltered as he grabbed her by the waist and began to pull her towards him, his wide grin still in place.

"I'm coming," she said quickly as she pulled out of his grasp and grabbed her zanpakuto that had been placed above the head of the bed she had slept in.

"Thought you'd see things my way," he said as he headed for the door.

Ikkaku grinned at her as she walked passed him to follow after Hisagi.

"Ass," she muttered as she walked along side him.

"What," he asked innocently.

She grunted in response.

"So what's this meeting about anyway," she asked.

"It's about the Ryoka invasion and how it should be handled," he answered.

"Is it really necessary that I go?"

"No, but you just might get more information if you do."

"What makes you think I care about information?"

"You're up to something."

"I am not."

"Yeah right," he replied.

"Aren't these meetings usually held some where in the court of Pure Souls," Senna asked coming to a sudden halt.

"Yeah, why," Hisagi answered, turning around to face her.

"We aren't allowed to have zanpakuto in there and I-"

"There's been a wartime exemption issued. All senior officers are allowed to carry zanpakuto within the court," Hisagi said cutting her off before she had a chance to finish.

"That's nice. But I'm not a senior officer and I have a zanpakuto," Senna replied while setting her hand on her zanpakuto and looking at him expectantly.

"Given the fact that your captain and lieutenant are off some where and Ikkaku is injured, you're technically in charge."

"More like being lazy," Senna muttered.

"Come on or we'll be late," Hisagi called to her as he turned and began walking away.

Senna huffed and followed after him, blowing a stray strand of her hair out of her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her hair had been taken out of the chopsticks when she had been placed in the recovery room with Ikkaku and she hadn't redone it before Hisagi dragged her out of the room. So dark brown locks of hair fell over her bare shoulders reaching almost to her elbows and was being tossed about by the soft summer breeze.

She wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings or where she was going, she was just following along behind Hisagi, hands folded over her chest and head tilted down towards the ground.

"Senna, what are you doing here," a feminine voice called out happily just before she was nearly suffocated by the rather large bust of Matsumoto.

"Mat-su-moto, can't breathe," Senna choked out.

"Oh, sorry," Matsumoto chirped releasing Senna and smiling at her happily.

"As for your question, both my captain and lieutenant are no where to be found and Ikkaku's a lazy ass," Senna said tonelessly as she glanced around to see that Izuru and Tetsuzaemon where also present.

They stood outside of the room they were to meet in, the four lieutenant's talking amongst themselves while Senna leaned up against the wall, arms folded and head cocked to the side in thought.

"So," Matsumoto drawled as she came to stand next to Senna.

"So, what," Senna asked, with a single eyebrow raised.

"You and Hisagi," the woman continued.

"What about us," Senna asked eyebrow still raised, and a cautious glint in her eyes.

"'Us' ohhhh how cute," the busty woman crooned happily.

"Matsumoto, what do you want," Senna asked sounding rather down hearted and defeated. She knew this woman would twist whatever she said and would pry until she got the information she wanted, and she really wasn't in the mood.

Just as Matsumoto began to open her mouth to reply a chilling scream tore the quiet air.

Senna immediately pushed herself off the wall and turned towards the scream.

"What was that," Hisagi said as he turned towards the scream.

"It came from the eastern holy wall," Matsumoto answered.

"It sounded like Momo's voice," Izuru told them shakily.

Senna frowned as the lieutenants ran towards the scream. Not knowing what else to do, she sped after them.

She followed them around a distant corner and skidded to a halt just behind Hisagi and the others who had stopped in the courtyard before the eastern holy wall.

In the front of the high eastern wall was Momo crying frantically, her eyes were glued to a spot high on the wall. Senna followed the sobbing girl's eyes and was stunned by the vision she saw.

Almost at the top of the wall was the corpse of captain Aizen a sword protruding grotesquely from his chest. He was covered in blood and his face was pale as it hung limply into his chest. A trail of thick, crimson blood seeped from his body and trailed down the wall, staining the pale wall with gore.

"Something is wrong," Senna spoke aloud unconsciously as she stared up at the corpse.

"What do you mean," Hisagi asked urgently, turning towards her.

"Huh," she replied as she shook her head and glanced at Hisagi who was staring intently at her.

"You said something was wrong. What," he barked.

"I didn't say anything," she answered shaking her head to emphasize her answer.

She thought she heard a low growl emit from his throat, but paid him no heed as she looked back at the corpse hanging from the wall.

'_I don't smell blood_,' Kurohineko said in her mind, she sounded unsettled.

Senna frowned, 'I do, but it's faint as if it was from nothing more than a scratch and that is a hell of a lot more than a scratch.'

'_Yes, but that's not all_,' Kuro mused.

'What do you mean,' Senna asked her eyes narrowing as she continued to gaze up at the corpse.

Hisagi was still facing Senna and saw her turn her gaze back to the bloodied corpse that hung lifelessly from the wall before them. He saw the frown take residence on her normally expressionless face and saw it deepen as she thought about something. When her eyes widened suddenly and she let out a sound like she had been punched in the gut, he knew she knew something, and he wanted to know what.

'Impossible!' Senna thought after Kurohineko's remark. She never noticed that Hisagi was watching her intently as her eyes widened and a surprised gasp escaped her.

Hisagi grabbed Senna's arm, jerking her out of her internal struggle. Her eyes snapped to his and her face fell and became impassive once again. She was going to have to return to her cold, emotionless self if she was going to get through this ordeal in one piece.

"Mind telling me why you're grabbing me," she asked monotonously.

"What do you know," he asked in all seriousness, staring right into her hazel eyes silently demanding an answer.

She stared back unflinchingly, "Nothing," she answered.

"You're lying," he accused.

Senna jerked her arm out of his grasp and gave him an icy glare.

"Maybe, but would you believe me if I told you Aizen wasn't dead," she asked.

Hisagi made to turn around, but Senna stopped him.

"That's not Aizen," she said halting him before he could shout orders to get the body down.

"What are you talking about? Are you blind," he replied in disbelief.

"No. You just can't see what I see," she answered coldly.

"Well what do-"

"What's going on? Why all this racket so early in the morning?"

Everyone turned abruptly to see Gin Ichimaru, captain of Third squad ambling towards them.

Senna felt the sudden flare of reiatsu as Momo's emotions erupted from her and she charged at Ichimaru, her zanpakuto drawn and raised to strike, screaming that he had murdered Aizen.

She saw the normal smirk on Ichimaru's face grow just a tad more amused and she quickly stepped closer to his right side. The move turned out to be in vain as Izuru stepped before his captain, blocking Momo's sword with his own.

"I had no idea you liked me so much," Ichimaru purred at Senna, whose right arm was reaching across his body.

"You were going to kill her," she hissed in his face.

"I would never," he answered as he inclined his head towards her slightly.

"Then explain to me why your zanpakuto is partially unsheathed," she growled.

"Oh dear yur bleeding," he answered as he looked down at Senna's right hand which had a firm grip on the exposed blade of his zanpakuto that he had began to draw from its sheath.

"I'm fine," she said icily as she removed her hand from the blade of the zanpakuto when the grinning captain's hand released the hilt.

It fell back into it's sheath with a dull thunk.

"Better pay attention, things are gettin' interesting," the captain whispered to her.

She swung her head around just in time to see Momo releasing her zanpakuto into shikai. The distraught girl then swung at Izuru, a strong ball of energy shooting from her zanpakuto, Izuru ducked aside as the energy crashed into a wall behind him.

The pair then jumped into the air, Izuru releasing his zanpakuto as well before they began their rapid descent towards each other.

Their swords were just about to touch when captain Hitsugaya suddenly appeared before them in a semi crouch. He had blocked their swords with his own by barely removing it from its sheath.

"Neither of you move," the young white haired captain ordered.

Momo looked as if she were about to cry again and backed away slightly.

"Arrest them. Both of them,"captain Hitsugaya commanded the lieutenants that were watching the scene.

Immediately, Hisagi had a firm grip on Izuru, one hand on the man's shoulder while the other twisted his right arm behind his back. Matsumoto had grabbed Momo from behind while Tetsuzaemon took the sword from her trembling hands.

Senna watched through narrow and suspicious eyes as captain Hitsugaya and Ichimaru talked a few feet in front of her. It seemed she wasn't the only one who didn't trust Ichimaru. Hitsugaya made that clear in the few sentences they uttered to one another.

Ichimaru turned around and began to walk passed Senna who ignored him completely and stared thoughtfully up at the body that was suspended upon the wall.

"Such a shame he's dead isn' it," Ichimaru said to her as he stopped by her side.

Senna turned towards the captain slowly, "It would be. If he were dead," she answered quietly, challengingly.

Ichimaru chuckled softly at her comment but didn't reply as he walked passed her.

She continued to stare at the body for a moment before turning around and walking off. Other Soul Reapers were beginning to gather and she had to push past some of them in order to get out of the courtyard.

Hisagi saw part of her brief exchange with Ichimaru and began to wonder just what was really going on. He frowned at her now retreating figure before turning his attention back to the man he was currently restraining. As he was turning though, he saw a trail of small red drops beginning where Senna had stood just a moment before and leading in the direction she had gone. He could still see her and noticed that she had one hand clenched into a fist, red blood seeping through her fingers and dropping to the ground.

'When was she hurt,' he wondered, 'She wasn't involved in any of the fighting, she hardly moved at all.'

Senna walked off, her injured hand clenched into a fist. The warm liquid was building up in her palm and slipping through her fingers to fall to the ground beneath her feet in soft plips.

* * *

Ok, how was it? The ending wasn't bad was it? I had the image in my head, but it just didn't come out quite the same.

Thanks go to...anihana, firewaterearthwind, emm127, Amazing1243, and Nova Gloriosa17 for reviewing!

So pretty please push the button, reviews mean more motivation for me which means more story for you... Ok fine you can have some ice cream too, rocky road work? It's all I have.


	23. Chapter 23 Strange Feelings

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach....

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Strange Feelings **

A hiss escaped her clenched teeth as Senna cleaned the wound on her hand. The wound was rather deep on her palm, but a little shallower across her fingers that had also gripped the naked blade of Ichimaru's zanpakuto.

With a grunt of annoyance she began to concentrate on healing the cut by holding her left hand just over her right. She felt a warm tingle and a strange sensation, like a feather was being dragged softly across her hand. After about a minute Senna moved her left hand and noted that the cuts were mostly healed, but that if she wasn't careful she'd reopen them.

Senna grabbed one of the bandage rolls she had tossed onto her bed before she had stepped into her bathroom to clean the wounds. She wrapped the palm of her hand then carefully wound the bandages over the cuts to her fingers. Once all the cuts were bandaged Senna walked back into her bathroom to pull her hair up, only to curse when she realized she didn't have her chopsticks. She grabbed a piece of cloth and quickly pulled her hair out of her face and into a rather high ponytail. This was easier said than done since the cut on her right palm made it difficult to flex her fingers comfortably.

Once she had finished, she grabbed Kurohineko's black sheath and placed the sword snuggly by her side before walking out of her room and back into the clear summer day.

Senna walked around Seireitei for a little over an hour before sighing resignedly and hopping on to the angled blue tile roof of the one story building to her right. She began hopping across the rooftops of many of the divisions, not paying any heed to anyone who tried to shout at her or catch her attention.

She landed on her feet in front of the gate that lead to the Thirteenth division. She stood still for a few moments gazing up at the stone archway, taking in a deep breath she slowly made her way through the division and towards a small lake where a single small house sat above the water.

Her shoes made soft tapping noises on the wooden planks that made up the pathway leading to the solitary, peaceful looking home.

She raised a hand to knock softly on the door. After waiting a moment and not receiving a response Senna slowly and quietly slid the door open and took a step inside before silently closing the door behind her. Slipping off her shoes in the little hall she stepped forward and walked through the doorway leading to Ukitake's room.

A frown settled upon her face as she saw the pale male sleeping in his bed. She could tell by the slight red tint to his cheeks that he wasn't feeling all that well and was most likely feverish. His sheets were slightly disheveled as if he had been tossing and turning often in his sleep. She also noted the red splattered towel beside his bed and sighed.

She quietly walked towards the kitchen that was to the right of the door and took out a tea pot that she filled with with water that she let boil on the small stove. She placed green tea bags into the water and then searched around for a few other herbs, some of which she added to the tea while leaving others to sit in a small bowl. Grabbing a tray, she set the hot tea, two cups and the small bowl of herbs on to it before turning to exit the room.

Placing the tray quietly beside the bed, Senna walked back to the kitchen area, she grabbed a clean cloth, doused it in cool water and walked back to the sleeping Ukitake.

She sat down on the bed beside Ukitake who stirred slightly at the movement, but didn't wake. Reaching over, she tenderly brushed a few strands of white hair from his face before dabbing at his sweaty brow with the damp, cool cloth.

Ukitake stirred again and fluttered his eyes open. He looked over at Senna and frowned.

"What," she asked as she removed the cloth from his forehead and returned his frown.

"What are you doing here Senna," he asked tiredly.

"Gee, thanks for making me feel welcome," she replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

She knew Ukitake hated it when people thought of him as weak and helpless because of the illness that affected his lungs. She knew he hated the way that people would look at him when he had a coughing fit, or the way people would jump up to help him. He didn't need nor want help, he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

Senna had never once thought of the man before her as weak. She knew better. He was strong, stronger than anyone she knew. She would never think less of him for something as menial as a sickness that he couldn't control.

The man sighed and lifted himself into a sitting position, leaning against a few pillows.

"Of course you're welcome Senna, I just didn't know you were here," he replied.

"I know. I didn't want to wake you, you looked somewhat peaceful and I was a little jealous," she said as she placed the cloth down and stood up.

Ukitake watched the girl as she stepped around his bed to where she had set the tray of tea. He hadn't meant to sound harsh, it was just that it had been a surprise to wake up to her caring for him. He would have been slightly angry if it had been someone else, but he knew that for Senna to be so tender and caring was just part of who she was. Even though no one really knew that she really was so kind. She wasn't caring for him because she felt an obligation to, but because she wanted to, it wasn't usually like that for him. People normally felt some sort of obligation to help him when he was ill, a fact that he hated.

This also wasn't the first time he had woken up to see Senna holding a cool cloth on his fevered forehead and he had learned the first time that she was there because she felt like it, not out of worry or pity. He had snapped at her when he had woken up and she immediately snapped back, not caring one bit that he was sick and should be resting instead of fighting with her. When he had another coughing fit in the midst of the argument she had thrown a towel at him and left. He figured if she could so easily leave while he was coughing his lungs up, she wasn't there to pity him, if that had been the case she would have ran to him in a worried frenzy.

He didn't like people seeing his weakness while he was ill, but Senna never thought of it that way. She had never once worried or fretted over him, she had only ever shown him the side of herself that no one but him, Kaien and her brother had seen. She was being herself and that alone was enough to keep Ukitake from being upset with her, he knew this girl only let a few people see this side of her, he felt honored instead. Her trust in him was obvious in that fact.

"What happened to your hand," he asked as he watched her crush up some of the herbs that were in the small bowl before placing some into one of the cups and pouring the hot tea over them.

If he hadn't known Senna for as long as he had, he wouldn't have noticed the subtle tensing of her lips or the way her hand seemed to shake slightly when he asked.

"Nothing," she responded casually, "Just an accident."

"You're lying," Ukitake countered.

Senna frowned, "Yeah, maybe, here drink this," she said as she handed him the cup of tea she had added the other herbs to.

When he made no move to take the tea from her hands and only looked at it as if he was afraid of being poisoned, she thrust the cup closer to him.

"Just drink it," she repeated again, only this time the order was clear in her voice.

He glanced down at the cup that was being held before him and tried his best to hold back the grimace as he took a breath and the smell of the tea reached his nose.

Senna rolled her eyes, "It's not that bad."

"That's because you never have to drink it," he said as he took the cup from her outstretched hand.

Senna shrugged, and tried not to chuckle as Ukitake made a slightly disgusted face after taking a sip of the tea.

"Sometimes I think you do this on purpose, just to watch me suffer," Ukitake sighed as he took another sip of the tea.

"Eh, maybe, it is pretty fun to watch your face," she replied jokingly.

"So why did you come," he asked after a few minutes of silence as they sat drinking their tea.

Senna sighed and her face lost all traces of the caring, happy girl she had been only seconds before.

"A lot has happened in the last few days and I wasn't sure what you knew," she began.

He nodded for her to continue.

"The ryoka have now entered Soul Society, they have defeated several high ranking members of different squads. Including Ikkaku and even Renji. I witnessed Renji's fight with Ichigo Kurosaki, it was, to say the least, amazing. The boy is strong, but Renji's strong _and_ stubborn. They nearly killed each other. There's a Fourth squad member helping Ichigo, as well as Ganju Shiba," she told him, pausing slightly when he lifted a brow at her mention of the Fourth squad member and Ganju, "Anyways, I was able to keep Renji from dying before he was taken to the Sixth squad only to be placed in a cell by captain Kuchiki. I past out after trying to heal him and woke up this morning in a recovery room with Ikkaku and Yumichika. Hisagi showed up shortly after I awoke, he was headed to a lieutenants meeting, and given that we have no idea where captain Zaraki, and Yachiru are, and Ikkaku refused, I wound up going along..."

Senna's thoughts wandered off and she stopped speaking and stared off into space.

Ukitake smiled warmly as he noticed the distant look in her eyes after mentioning Hisagi, he saw the glint of happiness and the way her face softened slightly.

But as quickly as it had come the distant look faded and the softness was replaced a blank mask devoid of emotion.

"It turns out there has been a wartime exemption and high ranked officials are now allowed to carry their zanpakuto at all times, even in the court."

"A wartime exemption? Have things gotten that bad," Ukitake asked, surprised at the extreme measure.

"They have. I went to the meeting with Hisagi. Matsumoto, Izuru and Tetsuzaemon were already there. They began talking but not long after we got there, there was a scream, it came from the eastern holy wall. I ran there behind the lieutenants and, well, it wasn't a very pretty scene. Momo was frantic, not that I could blame her. Seeing your captain's bloodied and lifeless corpse hanging from a wall can't be easy."

"What! Aizen is dead!?" Ukitake shouted sitting up and nearly spilling his tea on his beige and black sleeping kimono.

"I didn't say that, although I think that's what people are supposed to believe," she said calmly.

"I don't understand," Ukitake replied in confusion.

Senna frowned, "I don't either. But something tells me that Aizen isn't dead. Something about the corpse just wasn't right and the blood....There was so much but I could barely smell any... I'm not sure what's going on, but it also involves Ichimaru."

"How so," Ukitake asked.

"Well he tried to kill me the-"

"He what!" Ukitake yelled, before coughing harshly.

Senna rolled her eyes and poured the captain another cup of tea, minus the extra herbs this time.

"Calm down, I'm still alive at the moment, aren't I?"

"It seems a lot has happened while I've been asleep," he said quietly, scratching at the back of his head.

"Yeah, so back to what I was saying. He seems to know I didn't use the Hotaru to it's full abilities, I don't know how he knows though. There aren't many people who know to what extent I can use demon magic, but somehow he's found out and he tried to kill me to prove his point," Senna explained, a slight tint of anger in her voice.

"So you used the technique," Ukitake asked, although it was bit more of a statement.

"No," Senna answered with a slight shake of her head.

"So how did you not get killed then," he asked her slightly confused.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and can hold my own against a captain," she replied as she folded her arms over her chest.

"So who helped you?"

Senna turned slightly red, from anger or embarrassment, it was hard to tell.

"Hisagi showed up and Ichimaru took off," Senna muttered.

"I see. So you and Hisagi," Ukitake said thoughtfully.

"What about us," she asked suspiciously.

He opened his mouth to reply but she stopped him by raising a hand.

"If you say 'so you're an 'us'' I will not hesitate to make you drink another three cups of the herbal tea you hate so much," Senna snapped.

"I think I just got my answer anyways," Ukitake said with a smile.

Senna opened her mouth to throw a retort back at him but she couldn't think of anything and promptly snapped it closed again.

"He's cared about you for a long time, but you ignored it, didn't you," Ukitake asked.

Senna nodded and sighed, "I did."

"What about now?"

"What about now?" she asked him her face blank and slightly confused.

"You have feelings for him too, don't you?" Ukitake said, he formed his words like a question but it was evident to Senna he meant it as more of a statement.

"What makes you say that," Senna asked, trying to avoid answering the question.

Ukitake however knew her well enough to know that if she wasn't giving him straight answers it meant that she wouldn't deny it. He knew she tended to dance around the truth if it was a truth that she wasn't willing to share with others, including herself at times.

"I've known you for a long time Senna, I know that look in your eyes," the man replied softly.

Senna frowned.

"Anyways, there was more to what you were saying."

"Yes," Senna said, grateful to not be talking about her feelings any longer, "Back to Aizen. Ichimaru showed up not long after the lieutenants and I did. Momo immediately attacked him, Izuru however, got in between her and his captain. I took a different approach. I knew Gin was up to something, I stepped up to his right side and was able to keep him from drawing his zanpakuto and killing Momo. That's what happened to my hand. Now both Momo and Izuru have been detained under Hitsugaya's orders, he arrived not long after the beginning of the fight and quickly broke it up. It seems he distrusts Gin as well by the way he was talking to him."

Ukitake frowned and sipped at his tea while thinking over the information Senna had just given him.

There was a sudden change in the air and Senna and Ukitake both snapped their heads towards the small in the left wall.

"It seems your captain has found a fight," Ukitake said.

"It does."

Senna stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going," Ukitake asked her.

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled softly.

"I don't know really. I'll figure it out when I get there I suppose."

"You've been trying to protect them haven't you?"

"Sort of. They're fighting to protect something, even if they don't know what and that's an honorable thing. I won't fight in their place, or interfere unless I have to, but..." Senna sighed and trailed off.

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there," Ukitake asked her staring intently at her back.

Senna sighed sadly, and her shoulders drooped slightly, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you have your reasons Senna, but what else? There's something in the way you're acting that makes me think you don't expect to be around much longer."

She remained silent, staring straight ahead at the wooden door that was only a few feet in front of her.

"I've always had a relatively good sense of intuition and something tells me I just might die in this fight.... Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"If I do die, it will likely be as a traitor, even though I would never betray my home. I guess that doesn't make sense, but I want-"

"I know you would never betray Soul Society Senna. I also don't think you'll die, if you do I don't think it would be as a traitor though, I'd make sure of it," Ukitake said kindly.

"Thank you," Senna whispered before walking through the door and back out into the bright summer day.

'It seems captain Kyoraku has encountered a ryoka as well,' Senna thought as she walked out of the Thirteenth division, 'Kyoraku won't kill them though, I don't think I'll have to worry about them being killed now. Not after Aizen's death, they'll be wanted alive for questioning, and a very public execution after..'

Senna began to make her way towards the flaring reiatsu of captain Zaraki while trying to figure out what to do. She knew interrupting the fight between him and Ichigo, who she could sense near him, would only end with her getting herself killed. The fight hadn't begun yet, that much she could tell but she could tell by her captain's reiatsu that it wouldn't be long.

Senna stopped flash stepping as she reached the flat topped roof of a large square building. She was somewhat out of breath from the trek through Seireitei and then up the stairs and through the many buildings that surrounded the Repentance Tower.

"Hey Choppy, Kenny's playing with Itchy. Wanna watch with me," Yachiru asked her innocently as she walked towards the pink haired girl.

Senna shrugged and made her way over to the edge of the rooftop to peer at the fight that had begun while she was making her way towards them.

Her eyes immediately widened at the scene below her.

Captain Zaraki stood towering above Ichigo his zanpakuto pressing against the flat of Ichigo's zanpakuto. She could tell that Ichigo was having a hard time trying to push the gigantic man away from. The next thing she knew Zaraki's zanpakuto had pushed through Ichigo's, stabbing the orange haired boy through the chest.

"Dammit," Senna muttered as she watched the sword withdraw from the wound it had created, dripping with fresh red blood.

Ichigo fell to his knees before falling onto his stomach as a crimson pool began to spread around him.

She heard Zaraki make a comment about the fight being disappointing before turning and beginning to walk away.

'He's leaving him alive, that's good,' Senna thought as she waited for the captain to retreat so she could jump down and try to help the wounded boy.

"What the-" she muttered as she looked back at the fallen Ichigo.

His spiritual pressure had changed. It had grown, but something else had changed to too. It seemed more sinister and dark than it had been just seconds before.

'It's like when he was fighting Renji. Something about it makes me think I should know what it is, but I just can't place it,' her thoughts had become somewhat erratic as the reiatsu grew in power.

"I want to win!" Ichigo suddenly shouted as he began to push himself off the ground.

'Just what the hell is he, he should be dead,' she thought.

As he stood up fully, the already fierce spiritual pressure that was pouring out of him grew even stronger, nearly making Senna's breath hitch in her throat at the sudden change.

Captain Zaraki turned around to face him yet again. Ichigo immediately charged, slicing at the mans shoulder. There was a burst of red blood as the sword made contact and ripped through cloth and then flesh.

Zaraki then swung at Ichigo in a downward strike. His sword was blocked and he found himself being over powered by the force of the opposition.

Withdrawing his sword, Ichigo cut Zaraki's chest and forcibly pushed the spiky haired captain away from him.

The next few attacks were a blur of movement as Ichigo and Zaraki sliced and hacked at each other. It was clear that Ichigo was now as powerful, if not stronger, than the maniacal captain he was fighting against. The wounds that Ichigo had inflicted had been many, while he had only received few. No matter how many times Ichigo cut at the man in front of him, he just wouldn't fall.

Senna could see the look of apprehension on Ichigo's face as he stared at the wounded and bleeding man before him. She knew he was trying to figure out why he couldn't seem to injure the man enough to get him to fall.

Her whole body tensed as she watched as Zaraki tilted his head back, a grin of enjoyment plastered on his face, his free hand reaching up towards the eye patch he wore over his right eye.

As the patch came away Senna's breath was momentarily pushed from her lungs and she was forced to her knees before she was able to adjust to the incredible amount of spiritual pressure that was being released.

It was at the same time that a messenger arrived to deliver a message to Yachiru.

The little pink haired girl was having none of it though and told the man to leave and come back later. The man protested seeing as how he was under orders to deliver a top secret message.

'Aizen's death must have been confirmed. Meaning that the body was real, but that makes no sense,' Senna thought as Yachiru, who had had enough interruptions turned to the man and released some of her reiatsu.

Senna tried not to laugh as the man scrambled away quickly after coming face to face with a very angry pink cat that was formed by the little girl's reiatsu.

There was an almost deafening sound like a the sound of a thousand stones falling from a great height, and the roof she and Yachiru were on began to shake violently.

Looking around Senna realized that the building across from them was sliding and crumbling apart. Glancing beneath it she saw that the cause had been a swipe of Zaraki's sword.

'Not good,' she thought with a mental frown.

'_It's screaming_,' Kurohineko hissed in discomfort.

She frowned as she heard the scream of Zaraki's zanpakuto, she knew he couldn't hear the sword that was trying to call to him, trying to get him to hear, to trust in it. Knew that he didn't trust anything other than his own ability and strength and probably never would.

She turned her eyes to Ichigo whose spirit pressure was increasing yet again.

'Amazing, where is he getting this power?'

The two wasted no more time and charged at each other.

She had to raise an arm to shield herself from the blinding flash as their reiatsu's met and clashed violently. So violently that the buildings reverberated with the sound and began to topple from the immense pressure. Including the one she and Yachiru were on.

Senna and Yachiru leapt away from the building that was falling beneath them. Senna landed on a windowsill of a nearby building while Yachiru had managed to leap safely to the ground below.

She looked down just in time to see captain Zaraki fall to the ground next to an already fallen Ichigo.

Senna blinked down at the scene unable to fully comprehend what she was seeing. Ichigo had defeated Zaraki. Sure, the orange haired ryoka had fallen first, but Senna had never once seen the strong and defiant captain fall. She knew that it meant the victory, for now at least, went to Ichigo. She just hoped he'd live to know that.

Leaping down the building carefully Senna made her way to the two fallen men. She stared down at them for a moment before Yachiru appeared beside Zaraki, and began to lift him up.

"Take care of Itchy so he and Kenny can play again sometime. I know Kenny had fun," Yachiru chirped happily before leaping off with Zaraki on her tiny shoulder.

Senna crouched down on to the balls of her feet to look at Ichigo. He had many wounds, all of them were bad, and he needed treatment soon or he would die.

"He did well."

"He did," Senna replied as she glanced back at the owner voice, "What are you going to do with him now Yoruichi, he's lost a lot of blood."

Yoruichi walked forward to inspect Ichigo, "I'll take him some place safe and begin healing him."

"How, you're in cat form and have no clothes," Senna pointed out.

"Who needs clothes," the cat replied before beginning to change before Senna's eyes.

She shook her head at the nude female before her.

"Just hope he doesn't wake with you still in that form. You might actually kill the kid," Senna said to the dark skinned woman who was lifting Ichigo off the ground.

Her only response was a quick smile before the two disappeared.

Senna sighed and stood up from her crouch.

"I suppose I should go after Hanataro and Ganju," Senna muttered to herself before turning from the broken and bloodied area she stood in.

She began making her way threw the maze of corridors and in the direction of the Repentance Cell where she knew Rukia was, and where the two men were most likely heading.

* * *

Please review!


	24. Chapter 24 A Noble Struggle

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach...Still...Big surprise...

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**A Noble Struggle**

It took her over an hour before she managed to catch up to the two, the two being Ganju and Hanataro. They were leaning over the edge of a rooftop looking down at something she couldn't see from where she stood. She watched in amusement as Ganju leapt down and she could hear the muffled sounds of something soft flopping onto the ground beneath the building.

Senna walked forward after Hanataro began to shakily climb down from the roof. "You know you guys should really be more careful," she said as she stood on the edge of the roof, arms folded and a grin on her face as she looked down at the two men.

"Senna, what are you doing here?" Ganju asked.

"Ms Senna are you going to help save Ms Rukia too," Hanataro asked hopefully.

"Like you two could do it alone," She answered as she gracefully jumped down to land beside Hanataro.

She flashed him a quick smile, before looking at Ganju and letting her face become serious once more.

"You sure you want to do this Ganju, you don't know who's behind that door," she asked as she nodded her head in the direction of the white tower that was before them, separated only by a suspended wooden walkway.

"I told Ichigo I'd help him, and I will," Ganju proclaimed.

"More like your scared of what Kukaku would do to you if you didn't help," Senna said as she rubbed her neck and looked away from him.

"T-t-that's not true," he yelled back.

"Uh huh."

"Um, can we save Ms Rukia now," Hanataro asked quietly.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Senna replied as she turned and began walking towards the door of the cell that held Rukia.

"How do we get in," Ganju asked as he stepped towards the door.

Senna heard the sounds of rustling cloth and looked back to see that Hanataro was reaching into his kimono for something.

"I borrowed a spare key from the cell lock storage room in the under ground waterway last night," Hanataro replied as he pulled out a large blocky key.

Senna raised a brow, amused, "Stole, you mean," she said.

"What does it matter, let's get the girl and go," Ganju blurted out.

Hanataro walked forward and inserted the key into an opening in the door. The large door slowly rose out of the way, shedding light on a small portion of the dank interior.

She let Hanataro and Ganju enter before her and silently followed them in.

Once inside she stood in the shadows to the left of the door and watched as Ganju froze when he laid eyes upon Rukia who was standing besides one of the slits that served as a vent and a window.

"Who are you," the dark haired woman asked, "Are you with Ichigo?"

Hanataro ran forward and happily grabbed Rukia's wrist pulling her forward.

"It's me, Hanataro, Ms Rukia."

"Hanataro, what are you doing here," Rukia asked in surprise.

"We need to go, hurry Mr Ganju...Um, Mr Ganju," Hanataro called quietly, trying to get the still man's attention.

Rukia looked him over briefly, "That pattern, are you one of the Shiba family?"

"You know her," Hanataro asked Ganju as he glanced back at Rukia.

"I could never forget that face," Ganju answered, his voice shaking with emotion, "She's the Soul Reaper that killed my brother!"

Senna frowned at his exclamation.

"Ms Rukia would never-," Hanataro started before Rukia laid a small hand on his shoulder.

"The wounds on his body were from a sword. If he had died fighting a hollow, he wouldn't have had his chest punctured and his throat slit!"

"If you are one of the Shiba family, then your brother Kaien, did indeed die by my hand," Rukia said emotionlessly.

Ganju ran forward and grabbed Rukia by the collar of her white yukata.

"Go ahead, do what you want to me. Kill me, I won't stop you," Rukia told him.

"Stop Mr Ganju! Ichigo sent us here to save her life, not take it," Hanataro cried.

Senna stepped away from the wall and walked towards Ganju and Rukia.

"Ganju, put her down," Senna ordered softly.

"No, she killed him! You were there, how can you dishonor him by-"

In a flash Senna had effortlessly raised a slim leg and kicked Ganju's hand up and away from Rukia before effortlessly knocking him to the ground. Pressing her foot down into his ribs, she stared down at him coldly.

"Don't you dare accuse me of dishonoring Kaien," she hissed in a whisper as cold as the coldest winter storm, "I know she killed him, but I also know the reasons. Your brother himself held no grudge against her, his finals words were to thank her. So don't you dare say I dishonor him, when it is you dishonor his memory."

Ganju looked as if he had been struck dead, his face paled and he wore no expression. His body went limp under her foot and he became quiet.

"Senna," Rukia uttered quietly.

Senna whipped her head towards Rukia, her face was impassive but her eyes held an iciness that chilled the small girl her to her bones.

"You," Senna growled menacingly, "killed him."

Rukia's head lowered in a show of submission.

"And now you dishonor him too," Senna finished.

Rukia's head snapped up and her wide, surprised eyes locked on Senna's.

"You think he would want you to still carry the weight of his death with you? That he would want you to remember him for how he died? No! He would want you to remember him as he lived, the way I have tried to always remember him. I can see in your eyes you feel you deserve to die for killing Kaien and that that is how you're dealing with your pending execution. Selfish," Senna barked, "Using his death to help you accept yours!"

No one moved or said word. They were all staring at Senna in shock as silent and unnoticed tears slid from her eyes and down her face that was still missing any readable emotion.

"You fool," Senna said quietly, "He left this world thanking you, not damning you. You may have-"

Senna never got to finish as a sudden, intense pressure pushed upon her and the other people in the cell.

Ganju stood quickly from where he had been lying on the floor and Hanataro cried out in alarm.

Senna turned towards the open doorway, her face was no longer blank as she stared outside at the figure that was standing on the walkway, blocking their escape.

"Captain Kuchiki," she said with a frown. She was still tired from healing Renji and she knew she was far from being at her best. If she had to go up against the captain she wasn't sure how long she would last and she wasn't ready to be taken out of the game just yet.

"Captain! I'm not dying for her," Ganju shouted, earning him a cold glare from Senna.

"I understand. I'll go and hold him off," Hanataro said shakily, "Please get Ms Rukia out of here."

Senna turned to him, he was shaking badly as he made his way towards the door.

Ganju grabbed him, and held him back.

"Are you kidding! He's a captain! There's no way you can beat him!"

"We came here to save Ms Rukia and I can't leave without trying," Hanataro turned around and smiled brightly, "Thank you for everything," he proclaimed with a bow, before turning and heading out.

"Hanataro no!" Rukia shouted, running towards the fourth squad member.

Ganju held her back from going any farther, roughly pushing her aside when he began to walk after Hanataro.

Senna glanced at Rukia, "What are you going to do? They're willing to die for you?"

"You have to stop them," Rukia yelled at her.

"I don't have to do anything, but make sure you live," Senna replied.

Rukia started at the comment, "Why?"

"To save our home," she answered.

Senna winced when Ganju, who was now standing in the doorway, let out a loud, ear splitting yell before walking out proudly.

Rukia ran outside after Ganju and Hanataro. Slowly, Senna followed as well. She knew her presence there wouldn't go unnoticed by the captain that was standing in wait outside.

Ganju pushed Hanataro aside, he landed on his rear end next to Rukia who helped him up slowly.

"Ok pretty boy, gotta get past me," Ganju challenged.

"I came here expecting to find someone who had cloaked their spiritual pressure to obtain entrance to the cell. But I see it's only a louse," the dark haired nobleman said coldly.

Rukia tried to run towards Ganju and her brother, but only ended up fell to her knees when the exposure to the spirit energy around her proved to be too much for her.

Senna chose to ignore the conversation that passed between Rukia and Hanataro and instead focused on the cold form of the Kuchiki captain.

"You have betrayed us as well have you, Urahara."

Senna sucked in a deep breath and took a step back as the captain suddenly appeared before her, his stormy eyes meeting hers hostilely.

'He's too fast for me,' she thought in surprise.

"Hey, your fight is with me pretty boy," Ganju yelled.

Captain Kuchiki slowly turned his steely gaze to Ganju, "You are hardly worth sullying my sword over. But since you wish it I will kill you."

"No," Senna said taking a step forward as the man began to walk away from her.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with you next. Enjoy your last few minutes in this world," Kuchiki said over his shoulder to her.

Ganju charged full speed at the captain, the sword he had strapped to his back drawn and held before him.

The captain was not fazed by the confident display and simply kept walking forward with his chin in the air.

"Ganju, no!" Senna shouted as the man reached into a pocket with the hand that wasn't holding his sword.

But it was too late. Captain Kuchiki was already behind Ganju and blood began to drip from a long cut to his side. He was so quick that Senna wasn't even sure if he fully unsheathed his zanpakuto when he struck.

"Disappear," Captain Kuchiki ordered coldly.

"No way!" Ganju yelled, "I don't care if you are some big shot noblemen. I'm a Shiba and there has never been a single coward amongst us!"

"I see. So you're a Shiba. In that case you will not leave here alive," captain Kuchiki replied icily.

'Shit,' Senna cursed as the captain began to draw his zanpakuto.

As the sword was brought before the unmoving face of its noble owner, Senna disappeared from her spot by the entryway to the cell that had held Rukia. It was as if she had evaporated in to thin air, the only indication she had been there were the blue specks that floated in the spot, like dust floating on the wind.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The instant the words left the perfectly sculpted lips of the Kuchiki, the blade of the sword in his hand seemed to break into a flurry of pink flower petals. The petals dispersed, floating freely on the air as they soared towards the unsuspecting Ganju.

In the instant before the deadly petals could tear through Ganju, Senna appeared before him. Her back was to him, but he could feel the sheer determination and confidence emanating from her. Stunned, he took a small step back.

Captain Kuchiki's eyes widened minutely in surprise as the girl stood in the path of the descending petals. His eyes widened further when there was a sudden crash and blue light erupted from around her. He was shamefully forced to shield his eyes from the dizzying and unrelenting brightness.

When he looked back, what he saw left left the usually articulate noble speechless. Standing unscathed before him, were Senna and Ganju, a pale blue globe surrounding them.

That wasn't all that had surprised him though. The girl before him was barely recognizable. Her hair had come loose of its bind and it was being tossed around by the circling energy of the shield she had created. She had a look on her face that could only be described as noble and the aura that hung around her toned frame that stood proudly before him was nothing less than fierce.

Rukia, Hanataro and Ganju gaped at the dark haired woman before them. She was breathtaking to behold in all her fearless glory. The way her hair whipped around her bare shoulders and how her face showed only confidence in her abilities was awe inspiring.

"You will not hurt him," Senna said authoritatively, not a single trace of uncertainty in her voice as she spoke, only calm determination.

Captain Kuchiki scoffed, breaking away from the shock of seeing the beautiful creature before him, "Hn, and who are you to order me about?"

Senna smirked.

Ganju began to back up as the captain advanced on an unmoving and unflinching Senna.

"Hn," Kuchiki grunted as he saw the flicker of worry cross her face as Ganju stepped out of the barrier.

"No," she screamed.

But again it was too late, the blades of Kuchiki's Senbonzakura passed brutally through Ganju, grotesquely splattering his blood in every direction.

"Damn you Kuchiki," Senna yelled as Ganju's body fell.

With a quick flick of his elegant, gloved wrist, captain Kuchiki sent his thousand blossoms at Senna. The pink blades encircled her as she stood completely still. She took a deep breath as the blades drew near to her, when they were only centimeters away she exhaled slowly.

Blades scattered in all directions as they exploded away from Senna.

"You are definitely stronger than you're given credit for. It's too bad you declined the offer to be my lieutenant," captain Kuchiki said to her.

Senna didn't reply, just stood facing him defiantly. She didn't have a single scratch on her.

"However, you are no match for me and will die here."

Still she didn't reply, only waited patiently and concentrated all her attention on the man before her.

In a blur of movement he charged at her, she instinctively hopped backwards to put distance between them once again. Kuchiki took his chance and raised a single finger which he pointed at her.

"Hado number 4, Byakurai(white lightning)," he uttered.

A bolt of lightning shot from the outstretched finger and straight at Senna, who just smirked.

"Too easy," she taunted as she raised her bandaged right hand, palm facing outwards.

The lightning crashed into her palm, or at least that's how it appeared. It really collided with more demon magic that she had concentrated into her palm, dispelling the lightning in a bright display of blue and white flashes.

Senna's eyes widened when she realized it had been a trap. Captain Kuchiki was standing just before her, his sword whole and grasped in his upraised hand.

She disappeared in a flash of blue light hoping to distract him, it hadn't worked. No matter how fast she could move, he was faster and his eyes could catch her blurs of movement. He had been trained by Yoruichi after all. Her jaw clenched as she saw the small flash of pink, reacting as quickly as she could she spun on her feet.

She inhaled sharply as pain ripped through her left side.

"Why do you not fight back?" Kuchiki asked her, as the petals retreated.

"I refuse to draw my sword against a captain." she replied through clenched teeth.

"Foolish. You'll die without even trying to save yourself?"

"I never said that," she growled.

"Without your sword, what can you do?"

"Tsch, you'd be surprised."

He raised his hand slightly, the blades of his sword beginning to reform into one single blade.

"Phew. Looks like I got here just in time," someone said from behind the captain.

Senna saw the surprise in the gray eyes as a pale hand encircled the wrist that had drawn back to prepare for a strike.

"Captain Ukitake," Senna said as the man moved to stand beside his fellow captain.

"Hey there Senna," the white haired captain greeted warmly.

"You're interfering Ukitake," captain Kuchiki said coldly.

"Haven't you had enough, Captain Kuchiki," Ukitake asked.

"Captain Ukitake," Rukia called out from behind Senna.

"Hello Rukia. You look a little thin, have you lost weight, how have you been" Ukitake responded cheerily.

"What are you doing Ukitake," captain Kuchiki asked as he turned to face the other captain.

"I should ask you the same, after all with Aizen's recent death I would think we'd want to keep the ryoka alive."

"It doesn't matter to me wh-"

His words were cut off as a sudden flare in spirit energy caught everyones attention.

Ichigo appeared from the side of the building, a strange wing like appendage extended above him. He landed in front of Rukia before walking past her to go to Hanataro to see if he was all right. After confirming he was okay, he walked back to Rukia.

"Byakuya, who is that man," Ukitake asked.

Senna looked over at Ukitake who was still besides captain Kuchiki.

"He's not related. At least not to anyone you're thinking of. He's no one. I'll dispose of him," Kuchiki replied.

A sudden weight on her shoulder, caused Senna to look up, Ichigo stood beside her staring intently at captain Kuchiki.

"Thanks for your help, but I've got it from here. Have Hanataro look at your wounds, you're pretty torn up," Ichigo said to her.

She blinked at him a few times, a little surprised at how forward he was. That and the fact he said she was torn up when he himself was covered head to toe in bandages.

He squeezed her shoulder lightly, "Go."

Nodding, Senna turned away and walked to where Hanataro was standing with Rukia, tensely watching the scene before them.

"Ms Senna, are you alright? Here let-"

"Don't worry about me Hana, I'll be fine," Senna interrupted, looking at Ichigo as he challenged captain Kuchiki.

'He was nearly dead not two hours ago and now he's facing another captain. He's either incredibly dumb, or incredibly strong,' she thought, 'Or maybe both. He's weak right now though, there's no way he can beat Kuchiki. But I'm not exactly in any position to help,' she thought as she gazed down at her left side.

There were many bleeding cuts and gashes up and down her arm, the blood from them was slowly trailing down her pale skin to her fingertips before it fell to the ground like red rain drops. Then there was her side, some of the red wrapping she wore was torn and stained even darker by her blood, it wasn't too bad though, her arm had taken most of the hit as well as her leg which was now almost bare since the close fitting black pants had been torn to shreds revealing numerous gashes and tears to her creamy skin.

She heard no sound but silence, felt nothing not even the pain from her wounds, as she watched the storm brewing in front of her eyes.

Captain Kuchiki disappeared from view only to reappear behind Ichigo, his sword aimed to pierce the heart of his orange haired opponent.

Ichigo countered swiftly, blocking the deadly strike with his own sword. The two pushed away from each other, and regarded each other for a brief moment.

Senna's heart began to race as she watched captain Kuchiki raise his sword before his face. She saw his lips form the command to release his fury upon Ichigo.

But then something happened. A white wrap coiled around Kuchiki's sword before it could change forms, and a single figure landed in a crouch before him.

"Yoruichi," she heard Ukitake say as her senses returned to her in a dizzying, sickening whirlwind.

Her breathing grew quick and forced as she watched Yoruichi step forward and push her hand through Ichigo's bandages and into his stomach. She retracted her hand that was now covered in Ichigo's blood and caught him as he fell from the effects of an anesthetic that she had inserted into his body.

"Do you wish to heal him Yoruichi," Ukitake asked the dark skinned woman who stood before them dressed similarly to Senna only with an orange top covering her back kimono.

Yoruichi turned towards the white haired man.

"I will not allow it. You cannot escape from here," Kuchiki stated.

"Oh, do you fancy yourself my equal Byakuya? Have you ever once beaten me at a game of chase the devil," Yoruichi asked cockily.

"Shall we have a go then," Kuchiki replied.

They then flash stepped around in blurs of movement, before Kuchiki was able to deliver a blow to Yoruichi. It was little more than a scratch and she easily jumped aside.

"Three days," she said to him, "In three days I will make this boy stronger than you. Not that it's my place, but I'm postponing this fight until then."

She then flash stepped to the top of a near by building.

"You can chase me if you want, but flash master Yoruichi will not be caught by the likes of you," she taunted Kuchiki before disappearing with Ichigo slung over her shoulder.

Having lost interest captain Kuchiki turned and began to stride gracefully away.

"Hey Byakuya where are you going," Ukitake called after the retreating man.

"I've lost interest. Do what you wish with them," the man replied.

Senna stared off after the captain, unable to move for fear that her knees would give out, she was standing in a growing puddle of her own blood, eyes slightly glazed over.

"He certainly is a moody one," Ukitake said while scratching the top of his head.

"Ms Rukia," Hanataro cried out worriedly as a dull thud was heard.

Senna blinked over at the fallen girl.

'She was concentrated on what was happening and was barely able to keep herself from fainting from the immense pressure her brother's reiatsu as well as mine and Ichigo's put on her. Even I can breathe somewhat easier now, it's no wonder he's one the most feared captain's in the Gotei thirteen. Although now I can feel the effects of the strain on my muscles from using more spirit energy to counter the effects of Kuchiki's and using the Hotaru at the same time, of course the blood loss really isn't helping,' Senna thought as she began to feel the ache in her muscles and the sting of the cuts that covered her arm and leg.

"Kiyone, Sentaro!" Ukitake yelled, causing Senna to flinch from the sudden volume.

The two appeared before their captain not even a second later.

"Have you been here the whole time," Ukitake asked them.

"Ever since you said, 'I got here just in time,'" Sentaro replied.

"I thought I told you it was dangerous and to stay away until I called for you," Ukitake stated.

"Sorry sir, but my undying loyalty to you wouldn't allow me to stay back," Sentaro shouted loudly causing Kiyone to gawk at him before beginning to yell at him.

The two then began to argue over who had more respect for their captain, Ukitake sighed, unfortunately this was normal and he was used to the two squabbling frequently.

"Would you two shut the hell up already," Senna yelled, panting slightly as she held her wounded side with her right hand.

The two turned to her and Kiyone prepared to start another rant but she was interrupted by Ukitake.

"Kiyone, contact Fourth squad someone's critically wounded and we need a medical team here immediately. Sentaro put Ms Kuchiki back in her cell," he ordered.

"Yes sir," they replied together.

Sentaro walked to Rukia and began to lift her off the ground.

Senna finally took a shaky step forward, then another.

"Senna what were you thinking," Ukitake asked her as he glanced at her torn and bloody body.

"I was just trying to protect..." her voice faded as her vision began to swim and her head fell into her chest.

She had fallen to her knees before Ukitake was able to grab a hold of her and lift her into his arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner," he said to the girl in his arms.

She was exhausted, she had used a lot of energy in a very short period of time. It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't healed Renji the day before, healing always took a toll on her body and it took her a few days to recover from the exertion. That and she had been using the Hotaru technique more than she was used to, after all she hadn't used it more than a handful of times in the last one hundred years.

The blood loss and fatigue took their toll on the dark haired girl as she went limp and passed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Please review!


	25. Chapter 25 Escapes

Disclaimer- News Flash!!! I Rukia23 DO not own Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Escapes**

_This feeling....how would one describe this feeling of...is it weightlessness? It's ethereal, like being suspended in the clouds, floating freely and unhindered by anything._

_...That's not quite right though, it's not really like floating, its more like... a feeling of being stuck in time, a sensation of being suspended in a single place, unable to move or open your eyes so that you might see where it is you are._

_There seems to be only darkness on the other side of my closed eyelids and I don't want to open them for fear that the darkness might devour my very being._

_I can't seem to feel anything aside from the feeling of being suspended in some forgotten period of time. Feeling seems to be the only sense I have, even if it's only acute, for I cannot hear, taste, smell, or see anything, of course my eyes are closed, but even then I cannot see anything. _

_As if to prove me wrong, a flurry of images suddenly whirls through my mind so quickly I almost feel nauseous, the images move with such a fierce intensity that I can only barely grasp what they are showing me._

A body, broken and bloodied laying in a puddle of crimson blood.

Smoke rising in a billowing black cloud from a ruined building.

A ring of fire that surrounded three people.

Rubble, glass, bricks, pieces of trees and even people flying through the air as an explosion ripped apart a building.

A smiling face of someone who looked vaguely familiar.

The image of a strange creature shrouded in darkness.

_Just as suddenly as they came, the visions that flashed before my eyes disappeared._

_I can feel pain now. _

_I can feel it in my entire body, like some poison is slowly but effectively burning through my muscles. _

_Why?_

_Why, can't I move?_

_Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

_What am I?_

_What is this strange sensation? It's different from the first one, the feeling of weightlessness is still there but there's something else too...._

_Cold._

_...I'm cold._

_It's seeping into my bones now making my mind...feel...slow..._

_Everything is...slowing..._

_Is that... even... possible?_

_Can time really slow, where it doesn't seem to exist?_

_I need to open my eyes, I need to see. I don't want to be trapped in this never ending darkness any longer._

_How long have I even been here?_

_Minutes, seconds, hours, months._

_There it is again._

_Pain._

_God, it...hurts.... Please, make it stop...._

_Why do I feel as though I'm on fire, as though my entire body is broken?_

_Do I even have a body?_

_I can't feel it, I can only feel... pain... and...nothing...Just that feeling of being lost in time, but I can't feel, really feel anything else... _

_I am nothing but a vague consciousness. Which means I must exist, right?_

_But in what form do I exist?_

_I must open my eyes, even if the darkness takes me, I must..._

_Open...my...eyes..._

_I can see... I think... It's blurry and unfocused._

_As if I were looking through a glass filled with water. The images are distorted, just blobs of color._

_I see..._

_Tubes. They're clear and they seem to be attached to something..._

_An arm. They're attached to a pale arm that's suspended in the air._

_My arm. _

_But why can't I feel it, why can't I move it? Why are there tubes in my arm? _

_And if I'm suspended in the air then why don't I feel anything, cables or strings, holding me up right?_

_A slight involuntary twitch of my wrist sends little bubbles floating upwards, away from me._

_Bubbles? Why are there bubbles?_

_It's then that something in my head seems to click._

_Water. _

_I'm in water._

_In a sudden rush I can feel my entire body and I can feel the mind numbing pain. It doesn't seem to come from just one place. It's everywhere. I can feel my body as it begins to spasm uncontrollably. _

_I cry out but it's no use, even if I had a voice no one would hear me. I can feel the mask that covers my nose and mouth, not thinking I reach up and pull it off. As I do so the tubes in my arm come loose and little ribbons of red begin to trail from the ripped flesh._

_The pain is getting worse and my body thrashes about, I try to stop myself, but I can't, I just keep thrashing around._

_The blobs of color that I had seen seem to be moving around quickly, frantically. _

_A sudden coldness creeps into my body and I can feel the thrashing of my limbs quiet and slow and then stop altogether. My eyelids begin to close once again and I find myself drifting back to the world of darkness only now, I welcome it. _

* * *

Sucking in a deep breath, Senna shot up in the bed she was in, clutching at the brown blanket that was draped over her.

Sweat dripped down her forehead before falling to the blanket, darkening a small patch of the fabric.

She tried to swallow but found her throat was too dry. Her breathing was ragged as she drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them before lying her hot forehead upon them.

"What the hell was that," she whispered to the darkness.

"_A memory_."

Senna looked up and to her left.

"Kurohineko," she said uncertainly.

The large, graceful cat regarded her with her gold eyes. She lay on the top of a large wooden table, her long tail hanging over the edge and flitting around carelessly.

"_You were remembering_," Kurohineko said to her.

"Remembering, what? I've never been through anything like that Kuro," Senna answered.

"_Are you sure_," the cat asked.

"Yes, of course," Senna replied.

"_If you say so_," Kurohineko stated.

"Why are you here anyways, were you worried," Senna asked a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"_Of course not. I'm bored, and would like out of this cell_," Kurohineko told her.

"Cell," Senna asked.

"_Don't you remember?_"

Senna looked around and was surprised to see she really was in a cell. A rather small one.

"Crap," Senna muttered as she remembered her fight with captain Kuchiki while trying to protect a ryoka and save a convicted felon, "way to go Senna."

"_I take it you remember,_" Kurohineko asked, amused.

"Well, I'm already in trouble so I suppose breaking myself outta here won't hurt," Senna said as she tossed the blanket off herself and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Who healed me," Senna asked.

"_The woman with the kind face, Unohana_," Kurohineko answered.

"I thought so, I barely feel anything," Senna said as she looked down at her right side. She was wearing a white sleeping robe since her uniform had basically been destroyed, and her arm was bandaged, as was her side and leg.

Walking over to the table that Kurohineko was lying upon, Senna sighed.

"You may want to return for this," Senna said.

"_Fine, but I expect to be let out again soon_," Kurohineko huffed.

"Whatever, just hurry up," Senna snapped.

A soft red glow lit the room for a moment before it faded to reveal Senna's sheathed katana.

"What were they thinking putting my zanpakuto in the cell with me and not even using cuffs to even try to drain my spirit energy, idiots," Senna muttered as she grabbed Kurohineko and walked towards the front of the small cell.

She poked her head through the bars and looked around. The hallway was dark and deserted.

"Are they serious about trying to keep me here 'cause this is retarded," Senna observed as she stepped back from the bars, "It's like they knew I'd try to escape and aren't trying to stop me. Oh well, just makes it that much easier for me."

Taking a step back Senna placed both hands before her, palms facing outwards and her thumbs and pointer fingers creating a sort of triangle.

Blue energy swirled to life in the center of the triangle she had created with her fingers creating a small but dense ball of energy. Once the energy had condensed it shot towards the metal bars of the cell with a soft whirring sound.

Senna lifted an arm to shield her face from the pieces of metal and concrete that flew through the air as the energy tore through the bars leaving a large gaping circle for her to walk out of.

As soon as her bare feet stepped out of the cell she could her hear the sound of shouting and people running to find out what had happened. Knowing that leaving by the door was out of the question Senna quickly shot a blast up towards the ceiling and jumped through the opening, avoiding most of the falling debris.

Swatting the dust out of her face, she didn't waste anytime in getting the hell out of there. Looking around to get a feel for just where she was she realized she had been in the jail of the Fourth squad.

"Captain Unohana is going to kill me," Senna said as she looked at the damage she had done before flash stepping away from the scene as shouts drew closer to the building.

Masking her reiatsu and moving quickly, Senna made her way to the barracks of the Eleventh division. She needed to put on some actual clothes and get out of the thin white sleeping robe, she also wanted shoes, running around barefoot really wasn't pleasant.

Instead of taking the quickest and most direct route there, which would take her past the First division, Senna took a slightly longer path. She cut through the Fourth division before veering to her left and around the division headquarters. There was no one on the dark path she was using and she was able to move quickly and arrive at the door to the barracks in under five minutes. Moving as gracefully as a cat, she made her way silently into the barrack and to her room. Yumichika and Ikkaku's spiritual energies weren't present and she figured that they must still be in the hospital.

Setting Kurohineko down on her bed, Senna pulled on the obi that held the white robe shut and let it come loose and fall to the ground, followed by the robe itself. With a sigh she looked at her bandaged arm and leg. Her torso was also wrapped in white bandages as well which she began to slowly unravel as she walked into her bathroom. Once the bandage was off she noticed that though the cuts had healed nicely and were in no danger of reopening they had left several marks on her once flawless skin. There was no doubt in her mind that her arm and leg would have the same slash marks too, only much worse.

"Bastard," Senna grumbled as she walked out of her bathroom and to the little wardrobe that held her clothes.

She was thankful that she had another pair of the special ops pants as well as another of the backless shirts. She couldn't find anymore of her red wraps, all she could find was a white tube top she had no idea she had. Shrugging she slipped into the garment, at least it covered the areas that the backless top didn't.

With a resigned sigh, Senna quickly dressed and slipped on pair of black shoes.

She was just tying a white obi around her waist when a sudden explosion rocked the walls of the wooden building.

"What the hell was that?"

Seconds later another, smaller explosion tore through the air.

Grabbing Kurohineko, Senna ran out of the building and towards the explosion. It had come from one of the walkways between the Eleventh and Twelfth divisions and she could see a small amount of smoke rising into the darkened night sky.

"Kurotsuchi," Senna hissed through clenched teeth as she neared the area, she could feel the man's reiatsu and it angered her. She had never liked the man that her brother had brought into the division, he was creepy and didn't care about anything but his experiments.

Jumping onto a wall and then onto a blue tiled roof of a small building Senna was able to look down on the scene. Blood was everywhere, staining the walls, ground and even parts of the rooftops.

Senna clenched her fists, she was no fool, she knew what Kurotsuchi had done without having to ask.

Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant, Nemu, stood off to the left while to the right were three people, all dressed in the standard shinigami uniform. She noticed though that only one was an actual shinigami and he was from the Eleventh division, she couldn't remember his name just that Yachiru would always call him Maki Maki. The other two people were the Ryoka she had met the other day, Uryu and Orihime.

Orihime was knelt over Maki Maki and she seemed to be crying while Uryu stood and was defiantly facing captain Kurotsuchi.

'He's not going to let me interfere in this battle,' Senna thought as she watched the Quincy carefully.

Kurotsuchi was talking to the girl named Orihime offering to make her one of his research subjects, Senna growled. She wasn't going to let the bastard anywhere near the girl if she could help it. The girl didn't exactly mean anything to her but she knew what it meant to be one of Kurotsuchi's test subjects. The evidence was in front of her splattered on the walls and in the craters on the ground.

The captain made an attempt to grab the girl, but the Quincy moved quickly and was standing behind him, his bow held at the ready before him.

"A Quincy, hm. I've already completed my research on your kind," Kurotsuchi said, his voice reminded Senna of nails being dragged over a chalkboard, "I'm no longer interested."

"Not interested, finished your research," the Quincy repeated.

Senna sighed, 'He's really not going to let me have any fun with Kurotsuchi now,' she thought, 'Oh well, maybe next time.'

"What do you mean? Who are you," Uryu asked.

Senna leapt down and landed beside the girl that was still leaning over Maki Maki.

"He's captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of the Twelfth squad. Known for his extreme methods in research," Senna said.

Uryu glanced at her but kept his bow trained on Kurotsuchi, "You again, what do you want now?"

"That's awfully rude. I remember helping you earlier," Senna responded somewhat bitterly.

"Senna Ur-"

"Don't go there Kurotsuchi," Senna warned.

"You're interfering, but I don't mind, I've wanted to get my hands on you again," Kurotsuchi taunted.

"You won't be laying a finger on me. You never could and you never will. Unless of course you'd like to deal with my brother and Ukitake," Senna answered with a smile.

"Oh well, what a pity. I guess I'll just kill you then," Kurotsuchi replied.

The spirit pressure of the captain suddenly sky rocketed and judging by the reactions on Uryu's and Orhime's faces they hadn't expected to meet such a powerful opponent.

Senna frowned, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to help fight Kurotsuchi but she knew that she was still somewhat weak and wouldn't last long and would be more of a hindrance than a help.

"Orihime, get our of here. Run," Uryu shouted.

"No, I want to fight too," Orihime said, but she was shaking from the amount of spiritual pressure that was being released, she would collapse soon if she didn't leave.

"No," Senna said to her, "He's too strong for you, you would only be in the way right now."

Orihime looked at her surprised and sad, her head fell and Senna thought the girl was going to cry.

Senna sighed, "I'm not saying you're useless. Just that right now, it would be better for the three of us to go. I'm not fully recovered yet either and we would just get in your friend's way. He also doesn't seem like the type who wants help, especially from a soul reaper, am I right?"

"Yes," Uryu replied, "Now get her out of here."

"Sure why not," Senna said with a shrug, "You two, let's go," she said as she looked down at Maki Maki and Orihime, "Now."

The two stood up and Maki wasted no time in running away, but Orihime stood still, watching Uryu sadly.

"Take the girl and go," Uryu shouted at her.

"Jeez, yes sir mister grouchy pants," Senna grumbled, "Time to go," Senna grabbed Orihime by both arms and leapt on to the roof top of a building.

Kurotsuchi, not wanting to let his possible experiment to get away, shot his arm out towards them. He had made many modifications to his own body, and his arm was able to extend from his body like an obscene jack in the box.

Senna grabbed Orihime again and leapt down from the building running after Maki Maki, there was a loud crash from behind her and she looked back to see that the Quincy had shot Kurotsuchi's spring like arm off.

"That bow is pretty useful," Senna said.

"Let me go," Orihime cried as she struggled against Senna.

"No way. I know what the deranged, psycho, mask wearing freak likes to do to his experiments. Trust me you do not want to get involved. Don't worry about your friend, he seems smart he should be just fine," Senna said as she continued to haul a struggling Orihime away.

She quickly caught up to the fleeing dark haired and mustached Maki Maki with Orihime still struggling to get out of her grasp.

"Here you hold here before I knock her out," Senna told him as she shoved Orihime at the man.

"Wha!"

With a glance from Senna he knew not to argue and so he lifted Orihime and slung her under his arm. The girl bit him and he yelped before bringing a hand down upon her.

"I thought I said I didn't want to knock her out, oh well," Senna said with a shrug.

They reached a stairwell that led up to the Eleventh divisions main courtyard and began trekking up them. Halfway up the stairwell the little pink haired Yachiru appeared and looked at them with a confused expression.

"Whatchya got there Maki Maki," Yachiru asked as she stared at the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Well you see she just sorta, uh, popped up," he said.

Senna arched a brow at him.

"She popped up," Yachiru asked her girly voice rising with interest.

"Yeah, she uh popped up-"

"I found her and I thought you might want to have your very own doll," Senna spoke up.

Yachiru blinked over to Senna, "Hey, Choppy! Aren't you supposed to be in jail for helping the Ryoka?"

"Of course not," Senna answered with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Isn't that a Ryoka," Yachiru asked as she pointed at Orihime.

"Well...." Senna started.

"It is. You brought me a ryoka to play with, does she have any candy," Yachiru asked.

"Um, I don't know," Senna replied.

"Oh, well. Lets take her to see Kenny, she might know where Itchy is," the girl said happily before happily turning around and bouncing away.

"Ok so lets go," Senna said to Maki Maki who looked nervous and confused.

He nodded and followed after Senna who was now walking behind the bubbly pink haired lieutenant.

They followed her into a large wood paneled building and into a large rectangular room. Aramaki, Senna learned, not Maki Maki, set the unconscious girl down on a bed that was against the far wall.

Captain Zaraki came into the room shortly after and glanced at Senna before losing interest and looking at the girl on the bed.

"Who's she," he asked.

"Maki Maki found her and brought her to me. She's a ryoka," Yachiru chirped.

"What did you do to her," Zaraki asked and looked at Senna.

"I didn't do anything actually," Senna answered looking a slight bit offended, but not really surprised.

"Uh huh," Zaraki replied.

"I'm going to go now," Senna said and headed for the door.

"You're staying," Zaraki ordered as he sat in a wooden chair.

"Ok, I'm staying," Senna said as she turned around and took a seat on a bench against the wall nearest her.

The room was quiet and she wound up falling asleep, which she was trying not to do since her lieutenant was known for pulling pranks on people when they were asleep. Luckily for Senna though the little girl had fallen asleep out of sheer boredom as well.

"What? Hisagi kissed Matsumoto," someone shouted.

"I'll kill the bastard," Senna yelled as her eyes flew open and she jumped up from the bench.

High pitched laughter reached her ears and she turned to glare at Ikkaku who was laughing so hard he was crying and Yumichika was giggling at her.

"I'll kill you," she growled at Ikkaku before lunging at him.

He side stepped her punch while still laughing at her, which only pissed her off more.

"Would you three stop your bitching," Zaraki asked, well ordered, nicely for him anyways.

"You'll pay," Senna hissed as she leaned against the wall near the bench.

Yumichika and Ikkaku sat down on the bench, Yumichika was closest to her and he turned to look at her with a strange smile.

"What," Senna asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," he answered and turned away.

The girl, Orihime, had woken up and she was sitting in a chair a few yards in front of Zaraki. She was quiet and just seemed to be confused about why she was there.

"What's your name woman," Zaraki asked.

"O-Orihime," she said quietly.

"And you're a friend of Ichigo's right," Ikkaku asked.

"Yes," she answered.

Senna tuned out the rest of the conversation until she heard Yumichika muttering to himself. Looking down she saw that he was leaning forward slightly while chewing on his thumb nail.

"She's so beautiful," he said to himself.

Frowning, Senna slapped him on the back of the head.

He fell forward slightly before turning to glare angrily at her, "What?" she asked.

"You're beautiful too you know, so don't worry," he replied.

Senna smacked him again.

"Ow," he whined as he rubbed at the back of his head.

"Knock it off you two," Ikkaku said to them before turning his attention back to Orihime, "So Orihime, do you think Ichigo's still alive?"

"What are you talking about fool," Zaraki answered, "Of course he is and he's getting stronger as we speak. Sounds like fun to me. I'll help you girl because I have a feeling that if I stick with you I'll definitely see Ichigo again."

Senna knew he was right, not just about the chances of seeing Ichigo again if they helped Orihime, but that Ichigo was indeed trying to get stronger. She knew where he was and what he was doing. She could sense his spirit pressure in the area of the Sokyoku Hill, which meant he was in the training ground that her brother had built. Yoruichi was with him and she knew that the woman must be pushing Ichigo very hard at the moment.

Pushing herself up from the wall Senna made for the door.

"Where are you going," Ikkaku called after her.

"Out," she answered.

"I thought I told you that you weren't going anywhere," Zaraki called to her.

Senna's shoulders slumped, "What am I, a prisoner?"

Zaraki grinned at her, "Well-"

"Nevermind," Senna said quickly, "I'm staying."

"You're such a wimp," Ikkaku told her as she sat down in front of Yumichika to lean against his knees.

"Shut up," Senna grumbled, "That man scares me and I really don't wanna know what he would do to 'prisoners' alright."

"He's teasing you," Ikkaku said.

"Yeah, well it's creepy," Senna answered, pouting slightly.

Yumichika began to comb his fingers through Senna's hair and inspect parts of it.

"You should wear your hair down more, it looks nicer that way. Although you do have some pretty bad split ends," he said as he held up a few strands.

Senna sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm not as much of a girl as you are," she mumbled.

Yumichika tugged on a few strands of her hair.

"OW!" Senna yelled before tilting her head to glare at the man.

He smiled sweetly, "Sorry."

"Stupid jerk," She grumbled before he tugged on her hair again, "Dammit Yumichika."

"Sorry, there was a knot. Do you even ever brush your hair?" the man sighed, "Hisagi must like his women rough around the edges."

"Yumichika," Senna growled.

Ikkaku started laughing.

"Shut up," she snapped, "There's nothing between Hisagi and I, now shut it."

"Then why'd you get so pissed when I said he had kissed Matsumoto," Ikkaku asked.

"I was having a dream about my brother," Senna lied.

"You're a horrible liar Choppy, even I can see that," Yachiru chirped with a giant smile.

"Did I mention I bought you some confetti candy," Senna asked.

Yachiru's eyes grew large and she ran to Senna, "Where is it?" she asked, drool beginning to pour from the corners of her lips.

Senna smiled and looked to Ikkaku who saw the evil glint in her eyes and started backing away.

"Ikkaku ate it," Senna said.

Yachiru turned to the bald man and little pink flares of reiatsu sparked around her.

Ikkaku then decided it would be best to leave and so he stood and made for the door, but not before Yachiru had latched herself onto his back.

A series of yells, yelps, and cries for help were heard just outside as Yachiru attacked or maimed or maybe even killed Ikkaku because when she returned a moment later everything was eerily quiet outside.

"That was pretty mean," Yumichika stated, "Good job, you made me proud."

"Thank you."

* * *

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26 Betrayal

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Betrayal**

Senna was leaning against Yumichika's legs staring boredly up at the ceiling. They had been sitting in the same room with the ryoka girl, Orihime, for the better part of the day and Senna really wanted to get out of there. Partly because she was bored and partly because Ikkaku who had returned a few minutes after Yachiru's attack on him, with a few bumps, bruises and even a smiley face drawn on the back of his head kept glaring at her while fingering the edge of his sword.

There was a loud knock on the screen that led outside and everyone's attention turned to the door.

"I beg your pardon for the intrusion but we've just received a message that the lieutenants Renji Abarai, Kira Izuru and Momo Hinamori have all escaped from their cells," a man called, "As well as Senna Urahara, she escaped late last night."

Senna glared at the door, she hated the use of her last name, and now that everyone was aware of who she was it meant she heard it more frequently. The fact that he had just told everyone she had escaped from jail when she had denied ever being there didn't even phase her.

"Is that all," Zaraki called, "I don't care."

"Uh, of course not captain, sorry for bothering you. Oh, I was also told to tell you that three of the ryoka have been captured and are being held in the fourth squad's jail," the man answered before leaving.

"So you escaped did you," Zaraki said as he looked to Senna.

"Uh, no." she replied lamely.

"Whatever, like I care," Zaraki stated, "It seems girl, that we'll be helping you get your friends out of jail."

'So Renji escaped did he,' Senna thought to herself, 'I wonder what the fool plans on doing now.'

Senna stood up and stretched gracefully before heading to the door.

"Where are you going," Yumichika asked.

"To my room, I'm bored," she replied as she slid the door open.

"Whatever scheme you're planning, make sure to save me some fun," Zaraki called after her.

"Of course captain," Senna replied with a smirk as she left the building.

She never went to her room, instead she leapt onto the rooftops and made her way towards the center of Seireitei, towards the Sokyoku Hill.

Night was beginning to fall as she leapt over the rooftops and buildings silently making sure to mask her reiatsu and stay in the shadows so she wasn't seen. Stars twinkled brightly in the darkening sky above, completely unaware of the troubles that many who were beneath them were now facing. The moon was little more than a crescent that was hidden behind a few puffy clouds, as if it was aware of the troubles of the world it was watching over but was trying to hide from them.

Senna came to a sudden halt in the branches of a tall tree as a sudden massive flare in reiatsu caught her attention and she turned towards her left, towards the Third division. She recognized the reiatsu as captain Hitsuygaya's, but it seemed to fade almost as quickly as it had come.

She furrowed a brow in confusion, 'Why would captain Hitsuygaya be over near the Third company....Unless for some reason...Gin must have helped Izuru escape.'

Just as she was about to move, another flare in reiatsu caught her attention, "Momo," she said questioningly as she stared off towards the Third division.

In the distance she could see a small cloud of dust and smoke seeping into the night sky.

"What's going on?" she wondered.

She didn't have anymore time to ponder the reasons when she felt the approach of several Soul Reapers and had to jump away from the tree to a nearby roof before leaping into a dark alleyway and running through it quickly.

Kurohineko emitted a short warning growl in Senna's head as she ran through the deserted alley.

'I know Kuro,' Senna answered back.

Senna continued running through the alley, all the while aware that someone was approaching, and very quickly.

A small growl escaped Senna's throat when the reiatsu of the one approaching made itself known as belonging to none other than Shuhei Hisagi.

"Shit," Senna cursed, "Of all the people to run in to."

Spinning around quickly, Senna drew her zanpakuto and in a one fluid, graceful movement had Hisagi pinned to a wall, her sword at his throat.

"Senna, what the hell are you doing," he snapped angrily.

"Why are you following me," she asked coldly.

"What are you thinking Senna," he answered, "You attacked a captain, tried to help Rukia escape and were aiding the ryoka."

"Actually I never attacked captain Kuchiki," she replied matter of factly as she cocked her head to the side thoughtfully, "and as you can see," she retorted while looking down at her bandaged arm, "I didn't exactly come away unscathed."

Senna sighed and removed Kurohineko from Hisagi's throat and sheathed it before turning around and preparing to leave.

"Where are you going," Hisagi asked.

"I already told you once before that it was likely we would become enemies and I am telling you now that we are. I don't want to hurt you Hisagi, so just le-"

Senna grunted as her body was suddenly jerked around and slammed harshly into the wall behind her. Hisagi had both her hands pinned above her head and his body was pressed tightly against hers, his face only inches away from hers. She could smell the scent of his body, it was masculine and strong it reminded her of the woods on the outskirts of Seireitei.

Unable to control her thoughts she blushed and tried to push Hisagi off of her, but he wouldn't budge.

"You're going to get yourself killed Senna," he said.

"So what, one life for many isn't exactly that much of a loss," she replied, trying desperately to avoid looking him in the eyes.

"What do you mean, what's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just something my brother never took care of," she answered.

"Tell me," he stated, as he tightened his grip on her wrists.

"Let me go."

"No. The other day, you said that the body on the wall wasn't Aizen's, why? Captain Unohana confirmed that it was him and that he was dead."

"I was wrong," Senna answered evasively.

There was a short silence as Senna looked up to glare at Hisagi, she found her glare wavering though when she saw that he was actually worried. His eyes gave him away, even though the serious set of his face didn't seem any different than normal.

Shaking off the feelings that threatened to overwhelm her, she stared coldly up into Hisagi's dark eyes, "Let me go, this doesn't concern you."

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's going on."

"Don't make me hurt you," Senna replied, her voice betrayed the fact that she was actually trying to plead with him and not threaten him.

"We both know you won't," he said evenly.

"Shuhei," she said quietly as she broke eye contact and looked away.

A little surprised that she had called him by his first name for the first time, his grip on her wrists slackened.

As soon as his grip relaxed, Senna tore her hands from Hisagi's grasp and spun to the side to knock his legs out from under him. Caught off guard, Hisagi barely avoided her leg as it swept beneath him. Stumbling back a few steps, he managed to grab Senna's bandaged arm and pull her towards him again. She swung her arm out of his grasp and shoved him backwards.

"Senna," he warned.

"I already told you I would fight you if I had to," Senna spat.

"I don't want to fight you Senna," Hisagi said.

"Then let me go and don't follow me," she replied.

Senna watched him cautiously as he approached her, ready to pounce at a moments notice.

What she hadn't expected though was for his lips to come crashing down on hers, as he pushed her back in to the wall again.

He pulled his lips from hers and stared down at her flushed face, "I won't let you go."

"Then what? Are you going to turn me back in? I can escape again, it wasn't hard the first time."

"Senna-"

Senna shoved against Hisagi, causing him to stumble backwards, she stepped towards him and flung him into the wall a few feet behind him. His arms rested at his sides as Senna stood before him, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Don't say it," she said quietly as she looked up at him.

"Say what," he asked.

"I can see it in your eyes, that look. Please don't say it," she repeated.

"But I-"

"Don't," she ordered turning her head away from him.

Reaching up and grabbing Senna's chin, Hisagi forced her to face him and meet his gaze. He was a little surprised by the flood of emotion that was now behind the normally cold, blank hazel pools. She was fighting with herself and her own feelings.

"Senna," he started quietly, she shook her head and tried to get him to release her but he wrapped his free arm around her waist and crushed her body against his.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

Senna's breath caught in her throat, sure she knew that was what he had been trying to say, but actually hearing the words was just so different then seeing it in his eyes.

"No," she said as she fought to get him to release her, but his grip only tightened.

"That's why I'm not letting you go, until you tell me what is going on," he said.

There was so much emotion in his voice and Senna just wanted to ignore it and run from the scene. She didn't need to know his feelings, not now, not when there was so much at stake.

A black butterfly flitted up to Hisagi's face and drew his attention away from Senna. He still wouldn't release her, though he kept his grip on her firm as the hell butterfly relayed its message.

"Attention all captains and lieutenants. This is a report on the latest developments concerning Rukia Kuchiki's execution. There has been a final change made and no other changes will be made following this. The execution is now scheduled for tomorrow at noon, in thirty hours. That is all," the butterfly related before flitting off into the night.

Senna and Hisagi both just stared after the black butterfly unsure just what to do. Blinking a few times as she realized what had just transpired, Senna pushed roughly against Hisagi.

"Let me go. This is bad," she hissed.

"What's going on Senna, let me help," Hisagi said as he tightened his grip on the struggling girl.

Senna scowled up at him, "You are aware that I can seriously injure you without having to move, right?"

"You won't," Hisagi said with certainty as he looked down into her eyes.

"That's what you think," Senna growled angrily, "Now let me go, before I force you to."

"No."

"Hisagi," Senna warned.

"Are you just going to ignore what I just told you Senna, I love you. I'm not going to let you go and get yourself killed."

"It isn't your choice to make."

"If you can look me in the eyes and tell me you feel nothing for me at all, I'll let you go," Hisagi said.

Senna's face twitched at the proposition and she looked away from Hisagi, her mouth set in a grim line. Sighing, she relaxed slightly and looked up at Hisagi who was watching her with a mix of concern and hope.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his tenderly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hisagi responded eagerly and pulled her to him reveling at the feel of her body pressed against his. She hadn't denied having feelings for him, something he had actually expected her to do. He knew she didn't like letting people in to her world, she was scared of being hurt again. He didn't know much about what had made her so distant from people who loved her but he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and take that pain away.

"I'm sorry," she repeated as she pulled away.

"Senna," Hisagi started, but was cut off when he noticed the blue glow in Senna's palms that were now placed on either side of his face. He could tell by the defiant look in her eyes that she felt what she was doing was necessary, there wasn't a single hint that she felt badly as he began to lose consciousness. His face hardened as he stared at her before everything turned to black and he slumped forward.

Senna caught him under the arms and lowered him on to the ground carefully.

Sighing, she stood up and disappeared from the alleyway.

'Well, he's not going to be very happy with me when he wakes up,' Senna thought bitterly as she ran towards the underground training area that was hidden under Sokyoku Hill, she knew Ichigo and Yoruichi were there and she had a sneaking suspicion that she would find Renji there as well.

As she ran noticed that the flares in reiatsu she had felt while talking with Hisagi had now died down and the night had gone extremely quiet. It was an unnatural quiet and it made Senna uneasy. After the flare in Momo's reiatsu there had been another flare in Hitsuygaya's and then Gin's spiked as well. She frowned at the possibilities of what could have caused the three people to fight. She knew that Hitsuygaya didn't trust Gin, it had been obvious the other day when he had called him out for trying to kill Momo. She still wasn't sure what the reasons could be when she landed beside the hidden entrance to the underground training area.

Brushing off her thoughts, Senna entered a dark tunnel that smelled of dirt and something more metallic, like iron. Walking to the very back of the tunnel she leaned over to pull on a single rock that lay on the ground. There was a small amount of resistance as Senna pulled the rock to reveal a square trap door that she slipped through with ease.

"I was wondering when you'd show up."

Senna was crouched on the dirt of a large open space and standing above her with her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her face was the dark skinned Yoruichi, no longer in cat form of course.

"Am I really that predictable," Senna asked as she stood and brushed the dirt from her uniform.

Yoruichi snorted before grabbing Senna, holding her in a sort of headlock.

Senna squeaked and tried to break free of the woman's strong grasp, "What are you doing Yoruichi," she choked out.

"It's been a long time. I missed ya kid," Yoruichi said as she released Senna and smirked at her once again.

Senna chuckled, "Missed you too. So have you heard?"

"The execution's tomorrow," Yoruichi replied grimly.

"Yeah. How's he doing," Senna asked as she nodded off in the direction that she could feel Ichigo's reiatsu.

Yoruichi sighed and folded her arms over her chest, "He's not moving much now, he seems to be stuck at one level. I don't know if he'll be ready."

"What the hell are you doing here," Renji shouted at her from her left.

Senna scoffed, "I thought you'd be here."

"What?! How?!"

"You're more predictable than I am. You want to train and you plan on fighting Kuchiki. I'll tell you now that you may not think I'm very strong but, I couldn't take Kuchiki and neither will you," Senna stated.

Renji glared at her, "It's not a surprise that a fourth seat couldn't take him, but I'm a lieutenant and I will beat him."

A harsh laugh escaped Senna's lips as her features drew into a cold scowl, "You lieutenants really need to learn that just because someone isn't ranked highly doesn't mean they're weak."

"What are you talking about," Renji growled.

"You and Hisagi both underestimated me. Now Hisagi is passed out in an alleyway because he let his feelings control him," Senna replied.

The red head's eyes widened as Senna disappeared from where she had been standing leaving only a small swirl of dirt in her place.

"You've been underestimating little Senna. Bad idea," Yoruichi said to Renji, who looked at the woman in confusion.

Renji's face showed only surprise as he realized he couldn't move a single muscle in his body.

"Just now noticing, Abarai? You really are slow," Senna's voice taunted.

Renji growled, he couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. It seemed to be everywhere and nowhere all at the same time.

"I don't usually immobilize my opponents like this, it's no fun when your prey can't fight back," Senna's voice came again, "So I'll release you, but you had better put up a good fight or I will kill you,"

Her voice was now directly behind him, he could tell by the shiver that ran down his spine at the sheer level of resolve and coldness in her voice as her breath caressed his neck.

There was a loud screech as metal met a barrier of blue energy and sparks flew into the air as Renji's zanpakuto pressed into the surface of the swirling blue energy.

"I won't even need my zanpakuto for this," Senna said as she met his eyes with a cold, blank look.

Renji's eyes flickered uncertainly, he had never seen Senna in a real fight and now he wasn't too sure that he wanted to.

"Tut tut," she taunted, "Never let your opponent see your uncertainty."

"Wha-"

Renji removed his zanpakuto from the blue barrier that engulfed Senna as he noticed the energy beginning to swirl around the blade towards his hand.

"Good, you're paying attention," Senna said.

Yoruichi turned away from the fighting pair. If Senna was going to help Renji with his bankai while sharpening her skills, that in her opinion had dulled slightly, that was fine with her. She would go watch Ichigo's progress.

* * *

"Told you I wouldn't need my zanpakuto, but I'm proud of you," Senna said as she stepped forward to look down at a gasping Renji who was sprawled out in the dirt, his hair had come free and was now splayed around him haphazardly.

"I. ," Renji huffed between gulps of air.

Senna smiled down at Renji, "Good. I hate you too, so the feeling's mutual."

Renji snickered at her before returning her smile with a smirk.

Plopping down onto her butt, Senna sat cross legged beside Renji and rested an elbow on her knee to hold up her chin.

"You were holding back, weren't you," Renji asked as he got his breath back.

"If I didn't, believe me when I say I would have killed you," Senna answered.

"I'd believe it," he replied as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Keep in mind that bankai usually takes years to master, so don't go getting too full of yourself now," Senna said.

"Do you have a bankai," Renji asked curiously, something in the tone of her voice had sounded like she had experienced what she was speaking about.

"Me, a little ol' fourth seat, of course not," Senna replied with a small teasing smirk.

Renji tweaked a brow at her, "So what happened between you and Hisagi?"

Senna's smirk fell from her face and her eyes darkened slightly, "He told me he loved me."

Renji was a little surprised she was actually talking to him and that she hadn't known, "You really hadn't noticed?"

"Honestly, no."

"You're pretty dense sometimes. He's loved you since you came to help out at the Academy."

"Really? I thought it was more recent," Senna replied.

"What did you do to him," Renji asked seriously.

"Knocked him out. He's not going to be very happy with me when he wakes up, but right now we need to focus on saving Rukia."

"Why do you want to save her when you hate her," Renji asked.

"Somethings Renji, aren't always what they seem," Senna said as she stood up and dusted herself off, "Now if you'll excuse me, there's a hot spring just around those rocks and I could use a quick soak. Wanna come?"

Renji started choking as he sipped from a canteen he had with him and started pounding at his chest with a fist.

"What," Senna asked innocently as he glared up at her.

"Hisagi would kill me," he said.

Senna laughed, another real laugh, it sounded like church bells being carried by the wind and Renji was a little stunned. He had only seen Senna soften a few times, but when she did, it was obvious to him why Hisagi had fallen in love with her.

"You can sleep with me, but relaxing in a hot spring is a no no, huh," she teased.

"Hey, you weren't naked then," Renji retorted.

"No, I wasn't, but I will be now. You sure you don't wanna come," she said with a wry smile and amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Just go away," Renji grumbled.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't offer. After all you might not get another chance to see a naked girl after today," Senna called over her shoulder as she headed off towards the hot spring.

"And this is why I could never fall in love with her," Renji mumbled under his breath as she walked off, "She's a pain in the ass."

"I love you too Renji," he heard her yell.

"Stupid woman," Renji muttered.

* * *

Thank you to... firewaterearthwind, emm297, anihana, NovaGloriosa17, Kunoichi of Havok, Ms. Dragon, XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX, pirateXfangirl, claudi, and Twan for reviewing!!

Please review!


	27. Chapter 27 The Traitors

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach.....

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**The Traitors**

Senna knelt beside the fallen, mangled mess that was Renji. She brushed a few strands of his bright red hair from his bloody face and sighed as she looked down at him.

His recent fight with captain Kuchiki had left him on the verge of death. His body was almost literally torn to shreds. There were cuts everywhere, on his face, arms, legs, chest, even pieces of fiery red hair lay strewn about him, barely discernible from the blood they were covered in. He was breathing raggedly, the fluid that had built up in his lungs from the blades that had sliced through them making it difficult to get much oxygen.

"So you know now. The difference between you two," she said quietly as she tucked some of his hair behind his ear.

Renji was laid out on his back, his uniform was in shreds and there was a pool of blood spreading around his limp body.

'_What will you do? If you save the boy you won't have the energy to fight_,' Kurohineko asked.

Senna sighed and hung her head, "I know, but I can't just let him die."

"Of course not, I'll take care of him."

She snapped her head up and was a little shocked to see that Captain Unohana was smiling down at her, her hands clasped before her.

"Captain Unohana," Senna said in her surprise.

"You should get going," the captain said as she glanced towards the center of Seireitei, "It seems the fighting has already begun. If I'm not mistaken captain Hitsuygaya and lieutenant Matsumoto are on their way to the chamber of the Central 46."

Senna cast a quick glance towards the guarded buildings that housed the 46 and frowned.

"The execution will be starting soon," Unohana said.

Senna stood up and turned away, "Thank you captain Unohana."

Flashing away from Renji, Senna sped towards the chambers that housed the members of the Soul Societies highest council. She could feel the flares in reiatsu all over Soul Society as everyone struggled to fight either the ryoka or against other Soul Reapers.

She could feel Yumichika and Hisagi not far from her, but she wasn't immediately concerned until Hisagi's spiritual pressure suddenly disappeared.

"No," she muttered as she came to an abrupt stop and stared off in the direction she had sensed him only moments before.

Growling in frustration, she debated going to see what had happened or continuing on to the chamber buildings.

"Dammit," she cursed as she flew off in the direction she had sensed Hisagi.

She jumped along the different rooftops until she could see a lone body resting against the upper part of a blue tiled roof. There was no doubt that it was Hisagi in a sleeveless shirt and with a tattoo on his arm. His head was tilted over the edge of the roof and Senna couldn't see if he was alive or not from where she stood.

Making her way to the roof he was lying on, Senna approached him slowly but noticed that his chest was still moving, indicating that he was breathing.

She let out a sigh of relief and nearly fell off the roof when Hisagi raised his head to look at her.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day, because I'm really not in the mood," Hisagi said grumpily.

"I thought you were dead, baka," Senna answered as she knelt beside him and slapped him across the side of his head gently as if she were afraid to hurt him.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "And you were worried right?"

"Of course not," Senna replied indignantly as she unconsciously brushed a few strands of his hair from his brow.

Hisagi stared up at her as she tenderly caressed his forehead, her eyes had softened and she seemed relieved.

"What are you doing here Senna," he asked after heaving a sigh and looking away from her.

"I was on my way to the Central 46 when I felt your reiatsu disappear," she answered.

"Then why did you-"

"Shut up," she said as she leaned over and placed her lips on his somewhat roughly.

To say he was stunned would be an understatement. Hisagi was absolutely shocked and could only stare up at her for a few seconds before closing his eyes and placing one of his hands behind her neck to pull her down even further.

Senna pulled away and rested her forehead against his shoulder for a moment before sitting up so she could look him in the eye.

"I was scared alright. I thought you...I thought you had died and it was a very scary idea. Although now I realize you probably were the one fighting Yumichika and you now know what his zanpakuto does."

"Bastard," Hisagi muttered.

Senna laughed a genuine laugh, "Yeah, I know how you feel. He used it on me once."

Hisagi placed a palm against her cheek and ran his thumb along her cheek bone, "Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

Senna sighed and rested her forehead against Hisagi's, "I still don't think Aizen is dead. That body that day, it wasn't right. I don't know how to explain it really, it just wasn't. And then there was the blood. I could hardly smell it, neither could Kurohineko. Kurohineko even made a statement that the feeling she got from the lingering reiatsu didn't belong to Aizen. It felt more like the corpse belonged to someone else entirely."

"When you left that day you were bleeding, what happened," he asked.

Senna sat up and her face darkened, "Ichimaru. He tried to kill Momo, I grabbed the blade of his sword as he was unsheathing it."

"But why?"

"I don't know, he's never been very easy to understand. There's no doubt that he's involved in this though," Senna replied.

"What are you going to do?"

"My brother hinted that the 46 may no longer be in control and from what captain Unohana told me Hitsugaya and Matsumoto are on their way there as we speak. I had hoped to meet them, seems I may be a little late."

"There's more, isn't there," Hisagi asked.

Her hazel eyes flickered uncertainly as she looked away from him.

"Don't worry about it, I understand a little more now, why you've done what you've done."

"I need to get going. I will stop this execution Hisagi, please don't try and stop me again."

"You're too stubborn," he sighed.

Senna chucked, "Isn't that why you love me?"

"Sometimes I don't know why I love you," he grumbled.

She whacked him lightly on the arm, "Yeah, well it's too late to take it back now."

"Damn."

"Oh shut up," she retorted, "You should be fine in just a little while, the effects of Fujikujaku will wear-"

Senna's head shot up and she looked to her right as the giant black dome she had seen earlier but hadn't really taken notice of, burst into thousands of small pieces.

"Captain Tousen," Hisagi said worriedly.

"I need to go," Senna said as she stood up suddenly, "You'll be fine in a few minutes, just rest."

"Senna," Hisagi called after her as she disappeared in a flash of black and red.

'So the captains are fighting amongst themselves too. I hadn't really noticed that that was Tousen's reiatsu, I was too caught up in finding Hisagi. But it seems Zaraki defeated him, Komomura was up there too, I wonder how my captain will fare against him as well,' she thought as she flash stepped towards the white walls that surrounded the Central 46.

Frowning, she came to a halt outside the main gates that lead into the inner gates that would lead to the court rooms and the personal living quarters of the members. The gates were unguarded and open. They were never left unguarded, let alone open.

Stepping through the gates, she walked down the path that led to a series of doors that led into the buildings. The doors were all open and the crisscrossing blades that were supposed to secure them were broken. No alarm was sounding, and there was hardly any sound as she walked through the doors into a dimly lit hexagonal shaped room.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

"He was right," she muttered as she walked up to one of the tables that had a man slumped over it, his head resting in a pool of his own dried blood.

"This wasn't recent, they've been dead for at least a week by the looks of it," she said as she walked around the room.

There was light shining down from a staircase in one of the walls and she made her way over to it. The closer she got she began to sense that there were several reiatsu's from somewhere beyond the top step. Narrowing her eyes and taking a deep breath she ran up the stairs and through a series of corridors until she stooped dead in her tracks as she came upon the room that housed the 46. The room was called the Seijoto Kyorin, the immaculate tower grove, even she knew that, but the sight was amazing. There were 46 white towers that extended all the way up to the high ceiling, each had it's own set of stairs that led up to a single door.

The scent of iron filled her nose and Senna's eyes focused on the tower that was directly in front of her.

"Blood," she hissed as she began to walk towards the tower.

"So you figured it out did you," a voice called from inside the dark doorway.

A very alive captain Aizen stepped out of the doorway with a grinning Gin Ichimaru behind him.

"So you are alive," Senna stated, "I thought so."

"You're a lot smarter than you're given credit for you know that," Aizen said with a small chuckle.

There was a sudden gust of wind that came into the room and Senna turned her head to see that captain Hitsugaya had just run into the room, he stared at Aizen and Gin before glancing briefly at Senna.

"My, my. Seems like Izuru failed," Gin said tauntingly.

"What do you mean," Hitsugaya asked.

"Why, divide and conquer of course," Aizen replied, "It's the most basic way to defeat an enemy."

"Enemy," Hitsugaya repeated, "Where's Momo?!"

"You don't know," Aizen asked, in mock surprise.

Hitsuygaya suddenly blew past Senna and into the dark doorway behind Gin and Aizen.

Aizen turned to say something to him while Gin kept his fox like grin turned in her direction.

"I won't let you get your hands on the Hogyoku, Gin," Senna growled as her hand went to the hilt of her sword.

"Oh, I don' know what yur talkin' about ," Gin replied.

Before Senna could reply, a sudden explosion rocked the building as the tower that Hitsugaya had entered was ripped apart, debris and ice flew through the air and Senna leapt back to stay out of range of the falling pieces. Aizen and Gin leapt away from the tower as well to land a few yards before her.

She heard Hitsugaya's voice as he muttered, "Bankai," angrily through the dust.

"I'm going to kill you Aizen," Hitsugaya said as the dust cleared to reveal the white haired captain. He had drawn his zanpakuto and was now engulfed in ice. He had large wings that sprouted from his back, and claws had formed over his hands, all from ice. There were also three four petaled flower like objects floating directly behind him.

"Impressive," Senna muttered.

"You shouldn't make such rash threats, they make you seem weak Hitsugaya," Aizen replied, a smirk on his face as he looked at the captain before him.

Senna's eyes widened as Hitsugaya suddenly seemed unable to move as a red wave of liquid erupted from his side. Aizen was now on the opposite side of the captain as he fell to the ground, the ice of his bankai shattering around him.

"It's a magnificent sight, ice at this time of year,"Aizen said as he looked around the room that was covered in frost and ice.

"I thought I'd find you here, captain Aizen," a soft voice called from the right.

Senna swallowed and turned to her head to see captain Unohana and her lieutenant Isane Kotetsu behind her.

"Actually, I won't call you captain anymore, you're just Sosuke Aizen now," Unohana said.

Senna stood motionlessly as she watched the conversation between the two people, she didn't know what to do. Aizen had just, in a single move, incapacitated another captain. He was stronger than she had thought was even possible, she knew not all captains were evenly matched, but for him to be able to inflict so much damage in a single hit without Hitsugaya being able to even attempt to block was just frightening. Even for her. Even with Hotaru she wasn't sure she could match the speed at which he could move.

Her eyes turned to Gin who was standing a few yards in front of her still.

She listened as Aizen talked, he was speaking pridefully and arrogantly about his zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu, everyone was under the impression that it was a water type. However they had all been wrong, very wrong. It didn't specialize in water based attacks, it was capable of creating perfect illusions that could fool every sense.

'That's why it was so hard to tell that body was fake, it was all an illusion, but with Kuro's and my senses we were able to tell something wasn't right,' Senna thought to herself.

As he explained it more she was suddenly struck by a realization, Aizen had said that his shikai had to be seen in order for him to be able create his illusions and make the one who has seen it believe it. Seen...

"That's right, it won't effect the blind. Kaname Tousen has also been on my side since the beginning," Aizen said as she finished her thought.

'Three captains. Three captains have turned against Soul Society. If I thought I was dead before, I'm pretty much guaranteed to be dead by the end of the day now,' Senna thought grimly, 'Oh well, better make the most of it.'

Making a quick decision Senna narrowed her eyes and disappeared. Drawing Kurohineko from her sheath, Senna prepared to strike Gin from above while he was distracted by the conversation between Aizen and Unohana.

Her blade met the short blade of Gin's however in a deafening screech, sparks flew as Gin grinned up at her. She scowled back at him and pushed away, growling.

"That wasn't very nice," Gin said.

"Heh, like I care. You're a traitor," Senna spat.

Gin chuckled, "You know it'd really be a shame ta have ta kill ya. That little power of yours is pretty interestin'."

"I won't help you, if that's what you're getting at," Senna growled.

"You already know about the Hogyoku, but do you know what it does it?"

"Of course I do," Senna snapped.

"Of course you do dear. After all it was tested on you first," Gin replied, his fox like grin widening slight at the confusion on Senna's face.

"What are you talking about," she asked.

"Oh, you don't remember. That's right, I forgot. Your brother and the one who always refused the captain's positions that were always offered kept wipin' yur memory," Gin said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Senna hissed.

"Oh sorry. Maybe I said somethin' I shouldn'ave," he mused.

"Gin stop playing, we're leaving," Aizen called.

"Alrigh', I guess this is it for now," Gin said to Senna.

"Like hell you're leaving," Senna shouted as she charged at Gin only to be stopped suddenly when Aizen appeared before her, stopping her blade with a single raised finger, "What the hell?"

"Now that's no way for a lady to talk," Aizen taunted, "Hope you don't mind but we're busy, you two can play later."

Senna suddenly felt herself flying through the air, she could hear the gust of wind as she flew and her hair came loose to fly into her face.

'Shit,' she thought as she tried to concentrate on the energy around her.

There was a large explosion as Senna collided with another tower, her body passed through one of the walls before falling quickly to the ground. She landed on her back as all the air was knocked from her lungs and she began to cough violently as dust and other debris clouded around her.

A loud groaning noise made her look up as a large portion of the white wall she had flown through began to crumble and fall towards her.

She was able to create a shield around herself as the large chunks began to topple towards her. She grunted several times as the large concrete pieces collided with the barrier only to be tossed aside and land in a pile around her.

When the rumblings finally stopped, Senna was standing in the center of a large pile of rubble surrounded by a blue ball of energy.

She groaned as she released the shield and climbed out of the building. Her back hurt like hell and she could feel several different cuts that were bleeding and soaking through the once white shirt making it uncomfortable to move. Ripping off the shirt and tossing it aside, she glanced at what she could see of her back. There were a number of cuts and scratches a few of which were bleeding profusely, but none were too serious. There were also a few cuts to her arms as well, but again nothing too serious.

"Are you alright," Isane called to her.

"Fine, concentrate on them," Senna said as she waved over in the direction of Hitsugaya and Momo.

"I'll take care of them," Unohana said, "Isane track their location and then let all captains, vice captains and even the ryoka know where they are."

Isane looked surprised but nodded and began to go through the chants needed to track Aizen and Gin. Senna didn't wait for her to finish, she already knew where they would go.

'Time to make full use of Hotaru,' Senna thought as she let a sudden circle of blue light erupt around her, Isane almost lost her focus at the abrupt rise in reiatsu but shook it off and continued with her tracking spell.

There was the electric sound of static as the circular waves of energy engulfed her before they stopped suddenly as Senna disappeared in a whoosh of wind.

* * *

Renji was knelt on Sokyoku Hill with Rukia in his arms, Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen were all there as well.

"Leave Rukia there Abarai," Aizen said coldly.

"Heh, not happening," Renji replied defiantly.

"Fine. You can keep her in your arms, but the rest of you must go," Aizen stated, a smirk drawing the edges of his lips upwards.

Renji scowled as he prepared for Aizen to attack him, he was ready to move as he saw the brown haired man step forward. The attack he was expecting however, never came.

"Huh," he said as he blinked at the toned, bare back that was cut, bruised and bleeding, "Senna?"

"Sorry, I seem to be running late today," she replied as she looked back with a small smirk.

"Dumbass, I could have handled this," Renji retorted.

Senna rolled her eyes before slicing her raised blade downwards, effectively knocking Aizen's blade that she had stopped, away from her and forcing the man to step back or risk being cut by the dark steel.

"You sure are fast," Aizen said with a grin, "I don't have time for this however, Gin," he called over his shoulder.

"Mezameru, Kurohineko," Senna said as she held her blade out before her. Black flames engulfed the already dark steel, darkening it further and changing the hilt to be red and black with a single ribbon of each color dancing around her poised frame.

"Looks like we get ta play some more Senna," Gin tauntingly as he stepped forward, his ever present grin in place.

"I don't have time for you Gin," Senna hissed as she saw Aizen advancing on Rukia and Renji.

"Oh, well that's too bad," Gin replied in mock sadness.

Senna growled as she kept an eye trained on Gin, he was better at long range attacks and she knew he would keep his distance. Most of her attacks were close range and some of the kido she could use was more effective in close combat.

Aizen was about to attack Renji who was kneeling down with Rukia in his arms, practically defenseless.

"Uh- uha," Gin sang as she made to dart towards the pair, but was forced to turn abruptly and dodge the extended blade of Gin's zanpakuto, Shinso.

"Dammit," she cursed, no matter how she dodged or leapt, the blade of Gin's sword was right behind her.

"You really aren't putting up much of a fight Senna, I'm gettin' bored," Gin called.

"So you want to play do you," Senna replied as she stopped suddenly as the blade once again came straight at her.

There was a bright flash of light that caused Gin to turn away from his target for a moment, when he turned back he was surprised to find that Senna was standing before him, a feral grin on her face and the blade of his zanpakuto gripped firmly in her hand. Bright red blood splattered to the ground from the cut she had inflicted upon her hand, but she ignored the pain and stared at Gin.

"Byebye," she said sweetly.

Gin's smirk wavered as she released his zanpakuto and took a step back, she had been holding her own zanpakuto in her right hand, the blade pointing straight behind her. She raised it in a quick, fluid arc and sliced Gin's shoulder open. Blood spilled from the wound before the droplets seemed to freeze in the air as if time had temporarily stopped. Senna's smirk grew as she saw Gin's surprise, she raised a single hand and wiggled her fingers before he was flying through the air with no possible way of stopping himself. His body crashed down into the earth a few hundred yards away, dirt and dust rising from the spot where he had come to rest.

She turned just in time to see Aizen destroy Renji's zanpakuto with a single hand and a flick of his zanpakuto. He flashed towards Renji who still had Rukia in his arms.

Senna disappeared an instant later, but it was too late. She didn't have enough time.

"Damn," she muttered as she saw the blade of Aizen's sword slowly, to her at least, descending upon the apparently frozen people, "Huh?"

Senna stopped and stared as Ichigo appeared before the two, a smirk on his face as he blocked Aizen's zanpakuto with his own. He was dressed differently, and his sword seemed to have changed shape. It was still long, but thin and was now a dark steel similar to Kurohineko.

"So he did it," she said.

Not even ten seconds later she had to resist the urge to kill the orange haired boy with a ball of blue energy she was forming in her hand as he and Renji started bickering. Poor Rukia, being in Renji's arms that he was unconsciously tightening as the two argued was buried unwillingly against the man's chest trying to flail around so that she could breath.

Finally, having had enough, she walked up to the two and whacked Renji upside the head before turning to glare Ichigo.

"If you two are done, _you're_ practically killing Rukia, which is what I thought we were trying to stop," Senna spat at Renji, who looked down and loosened his grip on the struggling girl who decked him the moment she was able to take a full breath, before turning to Ichigo, "And if _you _haven't noticed there's a guy behind you that wants to _kill_ you, baka."

The two blinked at her as if they had completely forgotten that they were in the process of trying to rescue Rukia from the bad men who were trying to kill her.

"Seriously, why can't Hisagi be here. He's not an idiot," Senna grumbled.

"Hey," both Renji and Ichigo shouted at the same time.

Senna tweaked a brow at them as if their outburst confirmed what she had said before she snapped her head up to look behind Aizen. Gin had returned, albeit a bit bloody and dusty, but aside from that looking fine.

"Sorry, I wasn't able to keep the runt from interfering," Gin said smoothly.

"It's alright. Just another measly ant to step on," Aizen replied.

"So can we start to take this seriously," Senna said as she watched the three captains before her with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied as he turned to face Aizen his zanpakuto gripped in both hands before him.

Renji grunted which Senna took as an agreement.

"Wait, why ar-"

"Shut up Rukia," Renji ordered the girl who was still held against him.

"But-"

"If we didn't want to be here Rukia, we wouldn't," Senna said as she cut of the black haired girl.

"It's time we got serious, so any ideas," Ichigo asked.

"I think I have a plan," Renji answered.

Senna sighed, "Renji. Plan. This should be good. I'm so going to die today."

"I heard that," Renji growled.

"Eh," Senna shrugged, "I already expected to die here so don't take it personally."

* * *

Thank you to the ones who reviewed- anihana, firewaterearthwind, NovaGloriosa17, pirateXfangirl, XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX,Kunoichi of Havoc, emm297, and . Thank you guys!!

Please let me know what you guys think and review, I like reviews. And I'll give you cheesecake!!


	28. Chapter 28 Explainations of a Traitor

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach, ok? Now make the lawyers go away, they're scary...

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Explanations of a Traitor**

"You'll only have a moment to attack. Aizen is powerful, so don't miss it Ichigo," Renji said seriously as he set Rukia down on the ground and turned to the orange haired Soul Reaper.

"Got it," Ichigo replied determinedly.

"We may not be able to beat them, but we can at least try to stun them and get the hell out of here with some of our pride," Renji said.

"You guys will get out of here fine, or at least she will, I won't let him touch her," Senna said as she glanced over to a rather stunned looking Rukia.

"You're not dying here, so shut it," Renji barked at her, "Hisagi would kill you if you did," he muttered as an after thought.

"Speak for yourself Abarai. Failure isn't an option, I will not lose this fight, but I will likely lose my life. I'm not an idiot, we can't defeat Aizen," Senna shot back calmly.

"You're wrong," Ichigo stated defiantly, "Let's go Renji, we're a team apparently."

Senna narrowed her eyes at the two, but shook it off and waited for Renji to strike. Ichigo was going to take the opportunity that presented itself and strike at Aizen simultaneously. Senna, however would take no part in the plan, already knowing it would end badly, so she was going to watch and keep her word. She wouldn't let anyone near Rukia, even if it cost her her life, no one would get the Hogyoku.

"I can only use this move once, so like I said, don't miss," Renji told Ichigo who nodded somberly in reply and prepared to attack.

Renji raised the broken Zabimaru above his head before jarring it into the hard dirt before him.

"Higa...Zekko," he muttered as he focused his narrowed eyes on Aizen.

The scattered pieces of his destroyed zanpakuto began to vibrate against the earth before suddenly rising into the air with a loud gust of wind. Just as suddenly as they had risen, they began to descend upon a motionless Aizen. In the same instant, Ichigo flashed forward. There was a loud rumble as the broken pieces of Zabimaru crashed into the ground. A large cloud of dirt and rock flew into the air as Ichigo neared where Aizen had been standing.

Senna's eyes narrowed as she watched Aizen effortlessly stop Ichigo's attack with a single raised finger and a smirk before he slashed violently across Ichigo's stomach with his zanpakuto. A stream of red erupted from Ichigo's stomach as his eyes widened in surprise and horror at the realization.

"N-no," Renji muttered as he watched Ichigo fall limply to the ground at Aizen's feet.

Senna's head snapped to the side as she watched Aizen move with such speed and grace it was almost like watching an intricate yet deadly dance.

Blood bloomed from Renji's shoulder as the surprised man gasped in shock and fell to his knees. Aizen was standing inches behind him, his zanpakuto held out to his right side, Renji's blood dripping from the tip to dampen the packed, dry earth. With a smirk Aizen continued walking and advanced upon Rukia. Renji fell to the ground on his stomach and stared helplessly back at Rukia.

There was a sudden spike in reiatsu as Senna appeared before Rukia, her whole body was washed in a blue light as she stared emotionlessly at the former captain.

"Well, well. Senna Urahara, finally decided it was time to show us what you can really do, did you," Aizen asked.

She didn't reply only continued to stare at him, her zanpakuto gripped in her right hand, the two ribbons twisting and writhing behind her in the wind she was creating around herself. Her dark hair flew around her shoulders as the energy seemed to move up her body to her shoulders, fanning out behind her like a set of strange gossamer wings that bloomed from her scratched and bruised bare back.

"So you want to fight," Aizen said as he flicked his wrist lightly, sending a shower of red droplets onto the ground from the blade of his bloodied sword.

Still she remained quiet, emotionless. Ready to move at the slightest sign of movement. Her muscles tensed beneath her skin and her body coiled like a cat waiting to pounce.

"Fine, this won't take long. I'd like to see this Hotaru in action anyways. According to the documents you nearly killed the entire twelfth division in a single moment," Aizen said before chuckling at the slight flicker of guilt and anger behind Senna's eyes, "Or don't you remember? Did you know that your emotions are directly linked to the technique as well. If you lose control of your emotions, you lose control of the technique. Oh, what about the headaches, do you remember those?"

Senna's eyes flickered uncertainly, but she remained motionless, knowing he was only trying to provoke her and make her lose her focus. It unnerved her that he seemed to know more about a technique of hers than she did. Of course she knew it was linked to her emotions, that was why depending on her mood, the feeling given off by the energy around her would change. At this moment she was exuding a feeling of pure blood lust and hate.

"The headaches started after the experiments started. When you started to hear strange things and began to act out violently against anyone who came near you. You weren't in your right mind, the headaches awoke something in you that no one knew was there. The Hogyoku was made for you. To save you. When the headaches finally became too much, you lost control and nearly blew everything in the Twelfth division and then some to bits. Somehow though Hirako managed to calm you down and limit the damage. You destroyed a few buildings, severely injured several people including Shinji and basically annihilated yourself. That's when you became afraid of water and when the Hogyoku was made."

'How does he know I'm afraid of water,' she thought angrily, 'Only a few people know that.'

"It's all in the documents in the archives," Aizen said as if reading her thoughts, "Even information on your relationship with Shinji. There's a lot you don't know about him though."

"Like it matters," Senna spat.

"It might. Did you know that Shinji was thought to be as strong as a captain, but that he refused to be promoted. Always saying he didn't want to leave his first true love. He was intrigued by you, but not by your beauty or your fiery temper, but the power inside of you. He wanted to protect it, someone was after the power you harnessed in your body, especially after the little incident I just mentioned. Instead, he wound up getting too close to something he should have left alone and wound up facing death along with seven other high ranking Soul Reapers. Your brother helped them escape and was exiled shortly after."

"Escape, he left," Senna said unable to keep the words from spilling from her mouth.

Aizen grinned at her again, "Not exactly. You see I was conducting experiments in secret, I was trying to find a way to become stronger. As you know, all Soul Reapers eventually hit a wall where they can no longer move forward, they just stop progressing, never to get any stronger. The only way to to break through this wall is simple. Hollowfication."

"Hollowfication, but that's impossible," Senna said. She was slowly losing her focus as she began to listen intently to Aizen, the blue energy that fanned out behind her was dimming as she unconsciously began to drop her guard. Her curiosity was getting the better of her. Of all times to forget that curiosity killed the cat, this was the worst.

"I thought so too. However, the idea had been around for quite some time. The hollowfication of a Soul Reaper, the Soul Reaperfication of a Hollow, both can be achieved by simply erasing the line between the two opposing life forms. I focused on hollows and was eventually able to create hollows with Soul Reaper like abilities. Hollows that could turn off their spiritual pressure, make zanpakuto disappear by touching them, even hollows that could fuse with Soul Reapers."

Senna barely heard Rukia suck in a deep breath at the words as the air was suddenly knocked from her stomach and she gasped for air as flashes of the night she had to protect Hisagi and the others when she had helped at the Academy, as well as a possessed Miyako flitted passed her eyes and Kaien's dead body. He had been possessed too.

"You...bastard," Senna choked out as she gripped her zanpakuto tightly and her reiatsu flared dangerously.

"I'm not done," Aizen scolded as he raised a finger in the air like he was discipling a child.

"Because of you," Senna yelled, "Because of you he's dead. You murdered innocent people, people I loved!"

Aizen sighed, "I said I wasn't done. Now listen like a good little girl."

Not listening any longer Senna flew at Aizen and made to slice his shoulder in a single downwards arc, but he stepped aside and brought his zanpakuto sweeping through the air in front of her.

There was a shower of sparks as his sword met an unseen resistance inches from Senna's body. She smirked up at Aizen.

"Sorry, you can't touch me," she taunted.

"Is that so," he replied casually.

Crouching slightly, Senna raised Kurohineko so that the dark blade was parallel to the ground and a little to the side, she raised her left hand and rested it in the air near the tip of her zanpakuto.

'Ready Kuro,' she asked.

'_Of course_,' the feline replied in a pleased growl.

The red and black ribbons swirled around her arm as Senna leapt into the air and brought Kurohineko's hilt before her chest with her hand beside the blade before slashing downwards.

"Hikkaku," she shouted.

The familiar claw like flames erupted from the blade as it swung gracefully downwards, slicing their way through the air towards Aizen.

The brown haired man looked unaffected as he raised his own zanpakuto before his face, cleanly cutting through each claw like flame. The flames spiraled into the ground behind him, causing an explosion as the ground was torn apart, leaving black craters that didn't so much as smoke after the hit.

Senna's eyes narrowed at the ease with which he had blocked her attack, she landed lightly on her feet and stared at him with her teeth barred in a snarl.

"That was a little uncalled for," Aizen called.

Growling, Senna ran at him again before disappearing and flashing behind him. She swung her sword downwards but was blocked as Aizen casually slung his sword over his shoulder to deflect her attack. Her eyes widened as he flicked his wrist slightly and she was thrown backwards into the air.

She began to let the energy around her counter the attack so that she would land and be able to be prepared instead of left temporarily unable to attack if she were to directly impact the ground.

As the blue energy that had swirled around her dissipated, Senna sucked in a breath as Aizen was suddenly before her. She saw the blood before she felt the actual cut he had inflicted upon her shoulder. Red blood rained into the air and splattered her face as it began to run freely down her left arm.

'How,' she thought in shock, 'He shouldn't have been able to penetrate Hotaru, it's impossible.'

"If you're thinking that was impossible, you're wrong. I miscalculated earlier. While that magic is very powerful and useful, I'm still stronger than you could ever hope to be," Aizen stated as he stood before her.

"Damn," she muttered as she staggered forward a few steps.

"If you had just listened like a good girl, I wouldn't have had to do that," he said.

"I won't listen to you, you traitorous bastard," Senna hissed.

"Such a mouth on such a pretty woman isn't attractive. Maybe I should silence it permanently."

"Like you could," Senna retorted.

With her left arm hanging uselessly at her side, Senna glared at Aizen, but was able to block the blow that he aimed for her chest. Their swords clashed violently, the sound causing the others watching to wince involuntarily.

As they struggled against each other, Senna could feel that she was quickly losing ground as the blade of Aizen's sword inched towards her face.

Blue energy circled around her arm before snaking around her zanpakuto and then snaking down Aizen's towards his wrist.

Aizen's eyes narrowed as he saw this and he tried to step away, but Senna just grinned.

"Let me help you," she taunted.

Surprise showed on Aizen's face as he was pushed backwards forcefully, dirt and rocks gathering behind his feet.

'Dammit, that should have sent him flying, not just a few feet into the ground,' Senna thought as she scowled at him.

"I'm impressed that you could even get me to move, you are definitely a lot stronger than given credit for. You could probably beat a regular captain level Soul Reaper easily. I however, surpassed that level long ago."

"Sorry Kuro, but I need my hand for this since I can't use my left," Senna said as she resheathed her zanpakuto.

'_Be careful_,' Kuro replied.

Senna scoffed as she stared at Aizen, "Are you going to attack me or not?" she spat.

Aizen smirked and Senna's eyes narrowed as she leapt into the air to avoid the blade that was flying at her from behind. She landed nimbly on the blade before flashing away towards Gin.

"This might hurt," she hissed into Gin's face as she crouched on the blade of the sword that was quickly retracting, she leapt upwards at the same instant that Gin flew backwards, dropping his zanpakuto before colliding with a boulder.

Turning her head slightly, Senna caught the blur of movement moving towards her and let the blue energy sprout from her back and wrap around her defensively. Her reiatsu began to rise dramatically and the ground around her began to shake and heave. There was a loud crack as the ground around her ripped apart. Pieces of the earth rose into the air before being tossed aside like pebbles.

Aizen was suddenly in front of her, but she calmly raised her right hand to block the path of the blade that was trying to take her head off. The blade stopped before her palm and Senna's fingers wrapped around the blade. There was a pulse of energy that radiated from Senna and Aizen was blown off his feet to soar through the air. He landed in a semi crouch a few yards away and looked up at her angrily.

"I'm beginning to tire of this," he said as he stood and dusted himself off.

"Hn," was all that came from Senna as she tossed the sword that was still clasped in her hand away from her.

'I can't keep up at this level much longer. I don't normally have to unleash so much reiatsu at once, I have to do this now or I'm dead. Where the hell are the others, the message from Isane was transmitted awhile ago, I felt the disturbance in the spiritual particles,' Senna thought as she felt the toll of the continued release of such a large amount of reiatsu.

Aizen disappeared but instead of attacking her like she had expected, he flashed past her and towards Rukia. He reached her quickly but Senna wasn't far behind, she drew Kurohineko again as she flashed behind him, and held it to his neck as he pulled Rukia up from the ground roughly.

"Let her go," Senna snarled.

"Sorry, I need to use her for a moment," Aizen stated.

Senna growled and let blue energy swirl around her and Aizen. Aizen's eyes narrowed as he released Rukia and grabbed Senna's wrist. He twisted violently and Senna grunted at the pain but ignored it as she tore her hand from Aizen's grip, leaving a thin red trail across his neck where her zanpakuto had sliced him.

Raising a hand to his neck and wiping some of the blood away, he looked at the red smeared over his fingers before turning back to Senna.

"I've had enough of your games," he said coldly.

Senna stared unflinchingly at him as he turned to look at her.

"Hado 63, Twin lotus blue fire," Aizen uttered as he raised his hands before him.

Senna's eyes widened as two shots of blue fire came shooting towards her. She leapt out of the way of the first, but couldn't avoid the second. She raised her right arm before her and concentrated on nullifying the energy flying towards her. Apparently she miscalculated the amount of energy behind the attacks for she was sent flying backwards, her zanpakuto clattering to the ground. She crashed into the ground and rolled a few times before finally coming to rest on her stomach, her arms above her head.

She coughed and red drops splattered onto the ground before her. Her arms were covered in scratches and dirt, she was pretty sure her back and face were as well. Pushing herself up with shaky arms she winced as she felt the pain wash over her from the wound to her shoulder and the hit she had just taken.

'He didn't even use the incantation and it was still too strong for me to try and nullify. I can't beat him, I can barely even stand now,' she thought.

A grunt escaped her lips as something pressed hard in to her back, forcing her back on to the ground.

"I'd just stay there if I were you," Gin teased as he smiled down at her.

She grunted at him but felt a small flicker of satisfaction that she had managed to inflict some damage upon the arrogant bastard.

"Aizen!!!"

Senna and Gin looked around for the source of the loud yell and could feel an immense spirit energy approaching the area.

"Is that captain Komomura," she muttered as a large man appeared behind Aizen, but his face was similar to that of a canine and not a man.

There was a large explosion as Komomura brought his sword down upon Aizen. The ground around them cracked open, causing the dirt to block the view of just what had happened. When the dust cleared, Aizen was standing before Komomura with an arm raised, palm out. Komomura's blade rested on Aizen's palm causing no damage to him.

Aizen leapt aside as Komomura shouted angrily at him and Tousen, "Bankai!" he yelled.

But before the captains bankai could reveal itself Aizen appeared before him, an evil smirk on his face as he lifted a hand in front of him.

"Hado 90, black coffin," Aizen said before thrusting his hand towards Komomura.

Senna's eyes widened as a black box like object engulfed Komomura before a number of black blades pierced through it. It was like watching a magician's trick that had gone horribly wrong as the box disappeared and Komomura fell to the ground covered in bleeding cuts.

"A level 90, unspoken Hado, when did you learn that," Gin asked as he walked away from Senna.

"It was a failure, Hado in the 90's are too unstable," Aizen replied arrogantly.

"It was still impressive," Gin said.

"Yes, well, where were we," Aizen said as he walked back over to Rukia and pulled her off the ground.

"Damn it," Senna breathed as she tried to push herself up of the ground but fell back down breathing rapidly.

'I used too much energy already, that hit didn't help either,' she thought angrily.

She took in a deep breath and let her eyes drift closed as she focused on her breathing. After about ten deep breaths Senna pushed herself up in time to see Aizen holding a green object in one hand while Rukia dangled limply from the other.

He grinned before clicking the object in his hand.

Senna was up and flashing towards him in an instant, but was stopped as large green pillar like objects rose from the ground around Aizen and Rukia.

Shielding her face with her right arm, Senna growled angrily as Aizen's arm began to change and he thrust it into Rukia's chest.

She clenched her teeth together as he retracted his hand from Rukia's body, a crystal like object in his hand with a dark colored ball inside of it.

'No, dammit. I can't let him leave with it,' Senna thought frantically.

The pillars began to retreat back into the ground as Aizen dropped Rukia, the whole in her chest slowly repairing itself as he examined the crystal in his hand.

'Well, this will probably kill me, but I have no choice.'

Senna's spiritual pressure sky rocketed suddenly as the familiar blue light churned around her feet before shooting up in to the sky causing a loud thunder like crash to echo through the whole of Seireitei.

She stood defiantly before Aizen as the energy swirled and spun around her body.

"You will not leave here with that," Senna said, her voice was cold and hard, not a trace of doubt could be heard or seen as she spoke.

"Gin you can take care of Miss Kuchiki, I'll handle this," Aizen said as he stared at Senna.

* * *

Please review!


	29. Chapter 29 Broken Beauty

disclaimer- I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Broken Beauty**

_Those who do not know what love is_

_Liken it to beauty,_

_Those who claim to know what love is_

_Liken it to ugliness._

_-Tite Kubo, from Bleach, volume 20-_

"Sorry Rukia, but I can't help you," Senna said as she met Aizen's eyes with nothing less than sheer determination and hate.

"I understand," the black haired girl replied quietly as she bowed her head into her chest.

As Gin advanced on Rukia, Senna disappeared in a crackle of energy and reappeared directly beside Aizen. He was stunned by the amount of speed she seemed to have gained and she was able to snatch the Hogyoku from his fingers before flashing away again in a blur of blue and black.

She appeared beside Renji, breathing shallowly and raggedly. She noticed that while she had snatched the Hogyoku from Aizen, captain Kuchiki had appeared and saved Rukia from being impaled by Gin's Shinso by taking the blade himself. He was now knelt on the ground in Rukia's arms.

"Do me a favor," Senna said to Renji through her gasps for air.

Renji blinked up at her, unable to speak as he took in the sight before him. Senna was covered in scratches, cuts, blood, and dirt but she was still stunning. Blue energy was crackling around her body erratically and the look on her face, a mixture of calm determination and acceptance was breathtaking. She could have passed for the God of War in that instant and it was an amazing thing to see. He had never really realized just how strong she was, he would never underestimate her again, not that he was sure he would have the chance.

He nodded numbly at her and she seemed to release a breath in relief.

"Tell Hisagi..Tell him.. I- AHH!"

A trail of red rained upon the ground as a cut seemed to spread from Senna's left hip to under her right arm, it was hard to tell just how it got there as she began to fly backwards sending a spray of red liquid trailing after her.

"Senna," Renji shouted as she was thrown back in a flash of black and white.

She landed flat on her back with Aizen standing above her, his zanpakuto poised at her neck where a light trickle of red liquid began to seep from the cut he had made.

"Get up Senna," Renji yelled, "Tell Hisagi what ever it is yourself, I'm no damn messenger!"

"I wouldn't if I were you," Aizen said coldly as he leaned over to pluck the Hogyoku from her grasp.

She wouldn't immediately release it and he pressed the blade of his zanpakuto deeper into her neck causing her to flinch involuntarily and release the orb.

"You won't be leaving alive," Senna croaked out as she grabbed the blade of Aizen's sword.

She stared up at Aizen as the energy around her crackled and popped loudly, she grunted as the energy went out of control, which she had expected, she had pushed herself too far and no longer had the ability to control the energy she had released. It was what she wanted, but she wouldn't be blowing just herself up, she would take Aizen with her.

There was a loud boom and a flash of light engulfed the two people. There was a moment of silence after the initial shock of the explosion and all eyes turned to the place where debris and smoke was thickly clouding the air.

"Well, that was unpleasant," a figure said as it emerged from the smoke and rubble strewn crater.

"Aizen," Renji hissed as he clenched his fist and stared into the smoke filled air.

There was a flurry of movement around the former captain as two females appeared around him. One had a sword to his neck while the other bound his hands.

There were loud crashes that sounded like stomps and everyone turned to see that three of the gigantic gate keepers had invaded and were making their way towards the hill.

Another crash was heard as the ground shook violently as another gate keeper, Jidanbo, the same that had fought Ichigo appeared with a rather crazed looking woman on his shoulder. The two incapacitated all three guardians swiftly, with Kido and brute strength.

"What should I do," Gin asked after watching Jidanbo strike one of the gate keepers and watching as the gigantic man fell to the ground.

"Don't move."

"Hm," he replied as he looked behind him to see that Matsumoto had a hold of his wrist and her sword was pressed against his neck.

Senna blinked and tried to see through the cloud of smoke that still lingered around her, she was lying in a depression she had made when the energy had exploded. Her hair was dirty and clumped in some places from the blood that had seeped into it. Her face and and arms were smeared in her blood, and countless cuts and bruises marred her once flawless skin.

She heaved and began coughing as she struggled to sit up. One hand curled protectively around her stomach as if trying to hold the open skin together as her body revolted against any form of movement. Blood darkened the ground beneath her as she coughed a stream of the red metallic liquid.

'Dammit,' she thought as she gasped for breath and tried to stand up.

"_I experimented on souls before I started with hollows, there were only eight that transformed successfully. One was Shinji. Have you heard the term Vizard before? It is a term meaning masked army. Soul Reapers who have attained the powers of hollows classify themselves as Vizards. _You_ are a Vizard, the first actually. You could say you're the queen_," Aizen's words rang in her mind, he had spoken them before leaving her to die in a pool of her own blood.

"It can't end like this," she whispered fiercely as she pushed herself up. Her knees shook but she was able to gather as much pride as a half dead woman who was bleeding to death could before walking out of the smoke.

She stopped in her tracks as she saw that nearly every captain and lieutenant had arrived, and many were detaining the traitors.

Her eyes flew around the new arrivals. Captain Ukitake and Kyoraku stood on the opposite side of the hill from her, she caught Ukitake's eyes briefly and saw the flicker of worry that passed through them before looking to her right to see that the head captain and his lieutenant were watching Aizen, who was currently being detained by Yoruichi and captain Soi Fon. Matsumoto had a hold of Gin, while not far behind her, Hisagi had a hold of his former captain, Tousen.

Senna felt a flicker of sadness for him, she could see the betrayal he felt reflected in his eyes. After all it was something she was acquainted with personally. There were several other people including Jidanbo, who had a grinning Kukaku Shiba on his shoulder. Senna chuckled as she looked up at the woman who saw her and grinned even wider.

Senna shook her head as a strange buzzing sound began to echo in her ears. There was a sudden pressure shift and Aizen began to laugh. No one else but Senna seemed to have noticed the odd buzzing or the shift in pressure until Yoruichi snapped her head up and looked at the sky.

Following the woman's golden eyes Senna looked up and was stunned by the sight of a large rip forming in the clear blue sky. Several Menos Grande were trying to push their way through the rip but it wasn't that which had caught everyone's eye. It was the strange eye that seemed to be partially opened behind them.

"Move," Senna shouted, her eyes darted to Hisagi and Matsumoto who were still gripping onto their prisoners. Yoruichi and Soi Fon had already jumped away from Aizen.

'Dammit, I failed. I didn't get the Hogyoku,' Senna thought, 'Well, I'm not dead yet... Only half way there.'

Her eyes darted to her zanpakuto which lay a few yards before her, it had returned to its sealed state and Senna's eyes flickered uncertainly. The only time a zanpakuto reverted to its sealed state without permission was when the master was close to death.

'I'm sorry, Kurohineko, that I wasn't a better master,' Senna thought, 'But how about one last attack together.'

'_Sounds good_,' Kurohineko replied.

Senna closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reaching inside herself for any last ounce of strength she could find and pulling it to the surface.

'_I'll lend you my strength_,' Kurohineko said from the depths of her mind.

'Thank you,' Senna answered, a soft smile flitting across her features, 'I have to get to him before the Menos use Negacion, that's what I'm guessing they're planning to do anyways.'

One last deep breath and Senna could feel as a new energy flowed through her body. Red and black light danced around her before she disappeared. She kicked Kurohineko up as she ran and grabbed the hilt as it flew up in to the air. Yoruichi and Soi Fon saw her approach and she was pretty sure Yoruichi told the small captain to move away as Senna neared Aizen.

"Senna," captain Ukitake yelled.

Her eyes flicked upwards and she could see the beams of light that were piercing through the sky. Clenching her fist she took one final step and grabbed onto Aizen's throat with her left arm, ignoring the protest and pain. A pillar of blue and black energy swirled around the two, Aizen was temporarily rendered immobile as the energy created a tornado around he and Senna. She swung her sword out in a graceful arc that would have slashed through Aizen's stomach had he not regained the ability to move and moved aside at the last moment. Instead she only sliced through some of the fabric of his uniform.

'No,' her mind screamed in a blind panic, 'He shouldn't have been able to move, am I really that weak.'

Her sword clattered to the ground as Aizen's hand wrapped around her throat. The blue and black swirls of energy dissipated in a shower of harmless sparks, leaving Senna defenseless. She was limp in his grasp as he raised her off of the ground, her body was as pliable as a rag doll.

"If you don't die here, remember what I said," he said mockingly.

Her eyes flashed violently as her hands shot up and grabbed a hold of the arm that held her. Using the last amount of strength she could muster she kicked against his chest roughly, his hand released her and she flew backwards just as the yellow light of the Negacion enveloped him, Gin, and Aizen.

She glared at Aizen as the ground under his feet began to rip out of the ground and rise upwards. She managed to stay on her feet as she watched the traitors rise towards the Menos Grande that were waiting in the torn sky.

There were shouts from captain Komomura and Ukitake was speaking to Aizen, his anger written on his pale face. Senna watched as Aizen removed his glasses and smiled as he ran a hand through his hair. His face began to blur as she looked up at him and she stumbled back a step.

"Senna," someone shouted, but she didn't hear it.

'I let them all down, failure wasn't an option. Yet it seems to be all I'm capable of,' Senna thought as her body began to go numb and her eyelids grew heavy.

Someone shouted her name again, but she was unable to hear it as her breathing seemed to nearly stop and her pulse slowed drastically. She didn't even hear the rush of air as her knees buckled beneath her and she began to fall towards the ground, her dark hair fanning out around her. Before she could fall to the ground, strong arms caught her carefully.

"Senna," Hisagi called worriedly as he looked down at the girl in his arms.

There was no answer from the lifeless girl as her head fell back over his arm, her eyes were shut and her lips parted slightly.

Hisagi lowered himself to the ground and held Senna's motionless body in his arms, close to his chest.

"Senna," he said quietly as he stared down at her blood streaked face.

A gentle hand was placed on Hisagi's shoulder and he looked up to see that captain Ukitake was looking sadly down at Senna. The white haired man turned his gaze to Hisagi and smiled sadly.

"She can't be.." Hisagi started before trailing off to look down at Senna's slack face.

To his surprise, her eyes moved beneath the thin flesh of her eyelids before fluttering open. The normal hazel was dull and dim as her eyes moved around unable to fully focus on anything.

"Senna," Hisagi whispered urgently as he moved her closer to him.

Her eyes blinked up at him not understanding what was going on, but after a moment, recognition seemed to spark behind her eyes and a soft smile forced her lips to curl slightly as she raised a shaky, blood soaked hand towards Hisagi's face.

"I...sorry.." Senna choked out, she tried to speak again, but her voice was barely above a whisper.

Seeing her lips moving Hisagi leaned closer to her, her hand brushed against his cheek leaving a crimson trail across the three scars on the right side of his face.

"I.. l..love you...Shuhei.." she whispered before her hand dropped to her side with a sickening finality and her eyes drooped shut.

Hisagi looked down at her, unable to process the mixture of emotions that were raging through his body as her head fell into his chest and the already slow pace of her heart that he could feel from her bare back as she rested against him seemed to disappear.

He was sure that something in him shattered at that moment. The woman he had loved for nearly fifty years had finally returned his feelings, had finally said the words he had wanted to hear from her lips. Somehow though that didn't matter, she had apologized first. He knew her enough to know she felt responsible for Aizen's get away, he also knew that she was trying to get something from Aizen with the last attack. He just didn't know what.

Still the only thing that mattered was the serene face of the girl that was bleeding in his arms as her breaths became slower and shallower. He leaned his head over her forehead and placed a kiss gently over one of her dark brows.

Captain Ukitake stood just beside Hisagi and looked forlornly down at the girl that was cradled securely in the young man's arms. She had fought so hard to protect her home, her friends and now she was paying the ultimate price for her kindness.

He sighed when Kyoraku put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, it was a bittersweet smile. It was meant to comfort him, to tell him she died honorably and without regret. But he knew better than that, he had also heard the muttered apology that she had uttered and knew she felt she was to blame for letting Aizen leave alive. She was dying, but their was no pride in her death, not for her at least. Soul Society owed her a great deal, she had fought to help save her home, that in itself was enough to make her a hero in the eyes of others. It did nothing for what she thought of herself though.

Ukitake felt a twinge of sadness for Hisagi as well, Senna had finally openly returned his sentiments and now he was watching her die. There was a sense of bitterness in the air as the eyes of many people on the hill turned to look at Hisagi and Senna. There was something beautiful in the way the young man held the body of the woman he had loved, the woman who had risked it all to save a place that had taken so much from her. While there was beauty in the scene there was also ugliness. Senna was by no means the most beautiful girl, but the peace that was displayed clearly on her face made the cold exterior that most knew of her suddenly seem like nothing more than the act it was. They all saw the innocent, kind, loving woman that she really was and it was ugly that her life was taken from her before she could really live and experience the things that she hadn't allowed herself to in her short life.

There was a disturbance as several Soul Reapers appeared on the hill. They were from the Fourth squad which was evident by the green packs that were slung over their backs. The blonde, glasses wearing third seat Iemura was shouting out orders as they neared the scene of the battle but everyone quieted when they saw Senna in the arms of Hisagi. There was a moment of utter silence before Iemura barked out more orders and sent one of the members to find captain Unohana.

* * *

...Don't kill me... Please...

Thank you for the reviews! emm297, NovaGloriosa17, pirateXfangirl, Orbrab, AkaMizu-chan, XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX and anihana, thank you for reviewing!

Please review, I want to know what everyone thought of the chapter. The story isn't over yet, I swear.


	30. Chapter 30 Water Damage

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach...Still...Can you believe it?

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Water Damage**

_We fear that which we cannot see,_

_That is the saying anyways._

_But what happens when the unseen_

_Is no longer hidden in shadow?_

**About 103 years earlier...**

A dim glow emitted from the several monitors and strange equipment that was placed in a large circle around the rather large room. Five Soul Reapers in white lab coats sat at different stations as they monitored the displays and screens before them, some pushing the occasional button or adjusting different knobs. The stations all faced a large glass cylinder that protruded from the white tile floor and towered about thirty feet above them. Water filled the entire chamber and a pale blue light that shone from beneath it illuminated the single figure that was suspended in the blue tinted water. There were many tubes of different sizes that ran from the cylindrical chamber to the floor and some that went into the chamber to connect the female figure in the tube to those monitoring her, as well as to provide her with the necessary oxygen and medicines they were supplying her to keep her in the slumber they had induced.

"How is she," a male voice asked as the single door to the room creaked open.

A few of the Soul Reapers turned from their stations to see a man with long blonde hair walking into the dimly lit room. His light brown eyes were staring up at the figure that was suspended in the water, the girl's thin frame was minimally clad in only bandages around her chest and a pair of thin white shorts that clung loosely to her body. Her dark brown hair was tied at the nape of her neck with a piece of cloth, the free strands floating lazily around her. Her knees were bent slightly as if she was trying to curl into a fetal position and her elbows were near her sides but angled so that her hands floated out before her. The girl's face was partially hidden from view by the mask that was over her nose and mouth, but her closed eyes could be seen in the dim light that cast an eerie shadow over most of her body.

"She's stable, for now at least. If she wakes up again we may have a problem, it was a good thing we were able to sedate her before she ripped the I.V out last time," a young man with dark spiky hair and two little horn like appendages on his forehead answered.

"Kisuke's working on something that we hope will be able to fix the damage to her mind, her body is fine now though right," the blonde asked, his eyes still on the shape of the thin girl in the tube.

"Yes, her body is recovering nicely. Just what happened Shinji, what would cause so much damage to her mind?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about Akon, she just pushed herself too far past her limit," Shinji answered.

"But how did her mind deteriorate so much, it just doesn't make sense. All the times she's lost control before have never been this bad, she nearly destroyed herself entirely. What about those headaches, she's been getting them more and more frequently hasn't she?" Akon asked, his observant eyes caught the flicker in Shinji's as he mentioned the headaches the dark haired girl had been suffering from recently.

"Like I said, it's nothing for you to worry about Akon," Shinji replied in a tone that clearly implied he wanted no further questions from the current tenth seat.

Akon frowned, but caught the message and turned back to the monitors before him. He could hear Shinji's footsteps as he quietly left the room without another word to anyone.

"What do you think Akon," the large man beside him asked, "Something about this doesn't seem right, why do we need to keep her sedated if her body is recovered? I know they say it's because her mind is damaged, but that makes no sense to me."

"It doesn't make sense to me either, but you saw the way she reacted when she woke up the last time. The first time it happened her body hadn't fully recovered and she was probably in unspeakable amounts of pain, which would explain the spasms and seizure like attack, but this last time her body was fine. When she woke up it was like she wasn't herself and what's more is that Kisuke designed this chamber to withstand high amounts of spiritual pressure in case she lost control while she was in there, but that last time, she cracked the glass, which should have been impossible," Akon replied as he stared up at the girl in the tube.

* * *

"Exactly what is it you're working on," Shinji asked curiously as he tried to peek over Kisuke's shoulder.

"Nothing at all," Kisuke replied as he spun around, a big grin on his face.

"Uh huh, that's like me sayin' I ain't beautiful and we know that ain't true," Shinji replied with an eye roll as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I thought I was the beautiful one," Kisuke asked innocently, looking as if his feelings had been hurt.

"No, you're the one that's supposed to be savin' my first love, but ain't," Shinji said darkly.

"I'm working on it Shinji," Kisuke replied tiredly as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"When is 'it' gonna be done," Shinji asked.

"I don't know. I don't exactly have anyone to test it on, and I don't know what the results will be right now. I don't even know how the hollow in her soul got there, but I do know we need to find a way to suppress it before it takes her over. At the moment the item I'm working on is too unstable to even try to use."

"Unstable? What the hell are you creatin' Kisuke," Shinji asked as he tried to see around the captain.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," Kisuke replied with a bright smile.

Shinji frowned at the man and sighed as he ran a hand through his long blonde hair, "Fine, but ya better hurry it up, I don't like her bein' in that thing."

"I don't either, but at the moment I think it's safer for her... and us. Eleven years Shinji, eleven years since she joined the squad as my sister and since I started to test her and study her like some type of lab rat. I should have treated her more like-"

"Stop yer usless whinin' Kisuke, it's annoyin'," Shinji drawled as he turned his head to the side and scratched at his neck, "Besides, it's sorta weird seein' ya serious, it's freakin' me out."

Kisuke smiled wanly, "Sorry."

"Eh," Shinji replied as he waved the hand that had been scratching at his neck around in the air, "Whatever, just get back ta work."

"A third seat ordering around a captain, I'm offended," Kisuke said in mock offense.

"I could always go and find yer lieutenant, I'm sure Hiyori'd have a thing-"

"I'm going to go back to work now, you should go and rest or something," Kisuke interrupted hurriedly as he waved Shinji out of the room.

"I thought so," Shinji grumbled as he smirked and retreated from the room, "She's been yer lieutenant since you became captain, what thirteen years ago, and ya still can't tame the monster."

* * *

"Someone get the captain or Shinji, now!" someone shouted frantically.

Several people ran around the cylinder in the center of the room pushing buttons or adjusting things on the monitors in an effort to keep the girl contained in the cylinder asleep. Nothing seemed to be working however and frenzied Soul Reapers ran around the room, their white coats trailing behind them, trying everything they could to sedate the girl that was slowly regaining her consciousness. They tried giving her more sedatives but they just didn't seem to be working and they were afraid that if they continued they could possibly and unintentionally kill the dark haired girl.

"Calm down," Akon shouted as he stood up from his station to look around the room before turning his eyes to the girl who was stirring in the water. A frown settled over his face as her hands twitched and her eyes moved beneath the thin flesh of her eyelids, "Where's the captain?"

There was a brief moment of silence before hurried footsteps could be heard in the hall leading to the now quiet round room, the single door swung open and an out of breath Kisuke stumbled his way into the room. With a quick glance at Akon, who was in charge of the people in the room and monitoring the girl's vitals, Kisuke looked into the glass tube to see that the girl was twitching and moving around as the many sedatives they had given her began to wear off and her senses began to awaken despite the fact that many more sedatives had been given to her.

"What happened," Kisuke asked, his demeanor quickly becoming serious as he strode over to his tenth seat.

"I don't really know. Her vitals suddenly spiked and then returned to normal, for someone who is awake, not sleeping like she's been for the past three weeks. We've tried to give her more sedatives but nothing is working, at this rate she'll be fully conscious in about five or ten minutes," Akon answered before pausing to look at Kisuke's concerned and serious expression, "There's nothing we can do to stop it at this point."

Kisuke's brows furrowed for a moment before the man exhaled and looked around the room at the five Soul Reapers who were all staring expectantly at him for instructions.

"I want you all to leave the room and find Shinji, have him come here immediately," Kisuke said.

This was clearly not what anyone in the room had expected and several sets of widened, confused eyes looked around the room as if it was just a joke.

"But captain-"

"Don't worry Akon, I think I can manage the equipment here, I did invent most of it after all," Kisuke said light heartedly while giving everyone a wide smile.

Akon and the others regarded him curiously for a moment before nodding minutely and turning to leave the room followed by the remaining four Soul Reapers.

As the door clicked shut behind the five people, Kisuke looked up at the girl suspended in the water of the cylinder and narrowed his eyes, her fingers were curling reflexively and her knees were beginning to straighten, as if she were testing to see if her limbs worked and how much control over her movements she had.

"Waz going on," Shinji asked as he pushed open the door and walked into the room, rubbing at his eyes as he went to stand beside Kisuke.

He followed the captain's gaze and his lips set into a grim line as his eyes narrowed and hardened, "Is there nothin' we can do to keep her asleep?"

Kisuke's face was washed in a blurry light as he bowed his head to look at the glowing monitor on the desk before him, "No."

"So whadda we do," Shinji asked.

Kisuke looked up from the monitor and focused once again on the body in the water, "Wait."

A quiet growl like sound emitted from Shinji's throat as he stared at his captain before turning his attention to the slowly awakening girl.

Both men where uncharacteristically quiet and serious as they watched the eyelids of the girl in the water snap open. Her eyes were their normal hazel color, only there was something wild and untamed in the orbs as they looked around at their surroundings.

Kisuke straightened up as the girl's eyes seemed to focus in on him and her head cocked to the side like an animal trying to figure out whether or not the thing before them was prey or not. Shinji unfolded his arms from over his chest which caught the hazel eyed girl's attention and her eyes shifted over to him quickly. The girl narrowed her eyes slightly as she gazed at him and a single arm reached out towards him only to come in to contact with the glass that surrounded her. Her eyes flickered uncertainly as she stared at her hand that was pushing against the glass in an effort to move the object away. After a few more tries, the arm stopped its pushing and floated uselessly in front of the girl's body. Her eyes narrowed angrily as she gazed passed the glass and at the two people in the dim room that were regarding her cautiously. The anger in her eyes wasn't much different then the anger you would see in the eyes of a wild animal when it is unwillingly trapped and caged.

The water in the cylindrical chamber began to churn furiously, as if a whirlpool had suddenly been created in its depths. The area surrounding the girl seemed to become free of water as she pushed the liquid away from her body and forced it to press forcibly against the glass that entrapped her.

Shinji's hand flexed and instinctively went towards the hilt of the sword that rested at his side before he scowled and lowered his hand.

There were several cracking sounds as the quickly spinning water continued to press against the glass of the chamber in the center of the room, strange swirls of black began to spin with the water and an ominous, evil aura settled upon the room.

The eyes of the two men watching the spectacle narrowed and their bodies tensed in anticipation as several more cracks echoed through the room.

After a few more tense seconds, there was a bright flash and the glass suddenly shattered with a deafening crack like thunder. Glass shards flew through the air before clattering loudly to the tiled floor, the water in the tube began to pour out and cascade through the room in a small wave. The monitors and few lights in the room blinked and fizzled out, throwing the entire room into darkness, the only sound that could be heard was the water as it sloshed around on the slick floor. There was a humming noise before the emergency lights flickered on, throwing bright white light around the room, causing the two men to squint at the sudden brightness.

Blinking against the sudden harsh light that bathed the room, Shinji and Kisuke looked towards the broken and empty chamber in the center of the room. The sound of raspy breathing caught their attention and they both turned to look at the floor a few feet in front of the white base the glass chamber had sat upon.

The thin figure of the dark haired girl was hunched over slightly, her legs were out to her side with her feet curled in towards her body with her hands resting in the shallow water that covered the tile in front of her. Her head was bent forward and her dark hair had come free of the tie that held it, it hung in stringy, wet clumps around her face. There were numerous bleeding cuts to her body and her crimson blood leaked from them to seep into the water that surrounded her, turning the water near her a pale pink. She was shivering violently and her breathing was shaky and raspy, the mask that had covered her face to help her breathe, dangled from the glass chamber, the tube that supplied the oxygen having been severed when the tube had shattered.

The dark aura still clung to every inch of the circular room and as the two men watched the shaking girl they saw the dim black glow that surrounded her body was slowly knitting her wounds back together. As the wounds healed there was distressed groan from the girl and she raised her hands to her head. A cry tore through her lips as her head snapped back and her eyes widened in surprise and fear.

She cried out again and her body fell forward, splashing into the water around her. Quiet sobs filled the room as her body began to shake violently and she began to speak the word 'no' over and over again.

Shinji took a step forward but Kisuke stopped him by raising one of his arms to block his path, "Wait," was the only explanation he offered to the irritated blonde that was glaring at him.

An agonized scream shattered the tension between the two men who turned to see that blue and black energy now swirled around the fallen body, but they weren't meshing together, instead they seemed to be fighting, struggling to push the other away from the quivering body they surrounded.

"What's going on," Shinji asked as he watched to strange phenomenon in front of him.

"She's fighting," Kisuke replied as his eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"Fighting?"

"I don't know how, but I think she's trying to push out the hollow in her soul."

"Is that even possible?"

"We'll find out soon," Kisuke stated.

* * *

The first thing Senna felt was a strange sensation, like floating in the air. Somehow the feeling seemed familiar to her and something about it frightened her. She wriggled her fingers and felt the way they glided through the air, but something was off. The air was too heavy, too oppressive, too thick. She began to struggle to open her eyes and look around but she just couldn't force her eyes to open. Panic began to set in as she became aware of the mask that covered her face and the weightlessness of her body.

'Water,' she thought frantically.

A dark chuckle echoed through her head and caused her panic to intensify.

'Kurohineko,' she asked uncertainly.

'_Sorry deary, I'll be taking over for the little kitty, she's currently... indisposed_,' a cold, rough female voice chortled darkly, the voice was familiar yet not to Senna as she struggled to open her eyes to see the person speaking to her.

'_You don't need to open your eyes, I'm right here_,' the voice taunted.

A grinning face appeared before Senna and she gasped as she realized that the face was her own, yet not. The face staring at her was a strange mirror image of her own, except the her in front of her had paler skin, black hair and eyes and sharp carnivorous teeth that were bared as the other version of her grinned evilly.

'_You look surprised to see me_,' the being said, '_Hmmm, your memories have been altered, I'd love to __show them to you, buuuut since they're no longer in this pathetic head of yours I can't show you everything you've done but, don't remember_.'

'What the hell are you,' Senna asked.

A dark chuckle filled her mind and the face before her began to writhe and swirl before it faded back into the blackness of her mind, '_I'm you of course, now if you don't mind I'm rather tired of being stuck in this mind of yours, I want to stretch my, well our legs, a little_.'

'What are-'

Senna couldn't finish her thought as she felt a violent shove as she was pushed to the back of her own mind, she felt as her hands began to flex tentatively and her knees slowly straightened. She gasped as her eyes snapped open but her vision was blurry, but not just from the water that she knew surrounded her, but by the fact she felt as if she were looking through a thick sheet of glass instead of her own eyes.

While under the control of her other self, her eyes looked around her environment before settling upon her brother, the being cocked Senna's head as she stared at the blonde man before her attention was suddenly placed on another familiar blonde.

'Shinji,' she thought dazedly.

Senna was struggling to regain control over her body and she was able to force her hand to move upwards and towards the familiar figure of Shinji, but when it met nothing but glass she was suddenly reminded she was in a container full of water. Her lungs seemed to suddenly feel the pressure of the water around her and her breathing became erratic.

'_Stupid girl_,' a cold voice hissed, before Senna was once again thrust into the recess of her own mind.

The being controlling Senna narrowed its hosts' eyes as she stared at the hand that was pressed against the glass, anger began to swell in her as she realized she was being trapped purposely and by the two men who stood regarding her cautiously.

Senna was forced to watch through her own eyes as the water surrounding her body began to spin and churn around her, leaving the area she was in free of water. Her body hung, suspended in the air by unseen forces as black energy began to join the spinning water.

The killing intent that was being given off alerted Senna that the thing controlling her body was set on destroying the people who had caged her and she began to struggle and fight her way through the thick and oppressive fog that had settled over her mind.

There was a blinding flash as Senna finally surfaced from within herself and regained control of her body. She felt a strange sensation like falling and being pulled at the same time as the water rushed out of the now destroyed cylinder that had held her captive. Her body fell to the floor roughly and the mask that had supplied her with oxygen was ripped from her face, she felt the sting as glass shards tore through her skin and then the feeling of her blood as it mingled with the thin water around her.

'_Bitch_,' the being snarled viciously, causing Senna to involuntarily shudder and shake as a small whimper escaped her throat and she raised her hands to her aching head.

A cry tore through her dry throat as she felt the pain in her head intensify as the being in her tried to force its way back into control.

'Leave me alone,' Senna said, her voice was weak and small, like a frightened child as she struggled to hold the angry twisted version of herself at bay.

'_I will always be here you little wretch, no matter what you do, I will never leave. You can beat me and hide me away, but the moment you become weak I will devour you_.'

Pain wracked through her whole body as the being in her thrashed and fought wildly, trying to cause damage to anything it could. Senna cried out again and her body became limp, she fell forward and heard the small splash as she fell into the shallow water that covered the cold tile of the room.

'No,' Senna began saying repeatedly as she listened to the voice speak so hauntingly, her mind seemed to tear itself apart as soft sobs escaped her lips and she began to shake violently.

'_I will not be pushed aside, like some weakling, you _will_ cower before me_,' Senna heard the voice say gratingly, before a strange cold sensation began to wrap and twist itself around her making her feel as if she were being pricked by thousands of tiny needles.

A scream bubbled up in Senna's throat before it tore past her lips in an agonized cry as she felt tiny pricks of pain all through her body.

'_Fight_,' an airy voice whispered fiercely.

'Kurohineko,' Senna thought as her eyes widened with surprise.

'_Yes little one, now fight_,' Kurohineko responded, her voice was getting quieter as she spoke.

Senna began to struggle against the feeling that was overwhelming her and felt as the familiar warmth of blue energy began to breeze around her, pushing and struggling against the dark aura that was clinging with all its strength to her.

There was a sharp hiss as the blue energy began to overpower the thick blackness that was slowly being pushed away from Senna's shivering body. Senna's already weak body grew weaker with each passing second that the energies around her fought against each other.

'_Give it up, you can't beat me_.'

'I will...' Senna breathed out as she clenched her teeth and her hands tightened into fist, 'I will fight.'

There was another hiss in response before Senna felt a slight give in the dark energy around her and used her last vestiges of strength to push through it and shatter the hold it had over her.

'_I will not die so easily, but for now,you win. For now_...' the voice slowly faded away as the black energy dissipated and all that was left was the blue sphere that surrounded Senna's huddled and soaked body.

The blue sphere broke apart in a shower of tiny glittering sparks and Senna's body stilled as everything faded into darkness.

* * *

Shinji and Kisuke watched in tense silence as the black energy that had been engulfing Senna dissipated and faded, leaving only the familiar blue glow around her body. The dark aura that had filled the room disappeared and the silence no longer seemed so thick and heavy.

As the blue glow around Senna shattered and her shivering body became quiet and still, Shinji forgot about everything else and ran to the motionless body on the floor, his sandals making slapping noises on the watery tiles.

Kneeling next to Senna, Shinji carefully rolled her over on to her back and brushed her wet hair from her face. Senna flinched as his hand brushed over her skin and her eyes began to flutter open.

"Hey," Shinji said with a grin as her eyes opened and looked around for a moment before focusing on him.

Her eyes blinked in confusion and Shinji's grin faltered as he saw the uncertainty behind her hazel eyes. Kisuke stepped up beside him and Senna's attention went to the man who was now staring down at her with a frown. Senna's eyes narrowed in thought as her lips twitched into a childlike frown.

"Senna," Kisuke said questioningly.

She blinked her eyes a few more times before the confusion that clouded them cleared and realization dawned her them.

"Shinji," she questioned through her raspy breathing.

"Uh huh, it's me," he replied as her eyes wandered over his face before they turned to Kisuke.

Something flickered behind her eyes as they shifted and she saw the damage to the building around her. Her eyes widened dramatically and she sucked in a deep breath. Her eyes glazed over as fear found its way into them.

Shinji turned his head to Kisuke, they locked eyes for a brief moment and Kisuke nodded minutely.

Senna's breathing was quickly becoming erratic and rushed as all the memories of the last few minutes rushed through her mind.

Shinji turned her face to his and made their eyes connect. He grinned reassuringly before he placed one of his palms before her wide, scared eyes. There was a flash of light and Senna gasped quietly before she felt herself pulled into nothingness.

With a grim frown Shinji lightly brushed his fingers over Senna's wide unseeing eyes, closing her eyelids over her hazel orbs.

"Do you really think making her forget was a good idea. She'll never remember unless I give her her memories back," Shinji asked as he looked up at Kisuke.

Kisuke frowned as he thought over how to answer the question, "I think so. The idea of hollowfication isn't new but I somehow doubt that it would be accepted."

"Hollowfication," Shinji repeated.

"That's basically what this is. Senna has somehow naturally erased the line that separates a hollow from Soul Reaper. All we can do now is try to reverse that and get her back to normal."

"Is that even possible?"

"It has to be."

* * *

Ok, so please keep in mind Senna has never remembered any of this. There is also a reason why I didn't go into detail about the events leading up to this ordeal as well. They will brought up later.

The first incident of Senna waking up that Akon mentioned, by the way, when she was in 'unspeakable pain' was the flashback in one of the previous chapters when Senna woke up in the Fourth division's jail, remember?

Hmm, sorry for the long-winded note but on to the thank yous! I had 16 reviews last chapter which is the most for any one chapter in this story! Yay! So super special thanks go todeep breath , XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX, firewaterearthwind, Jovian Green Eyes, emm297, i love shiro-chan, pirateXfangirl, Kunoichi of Havoc, NovaGloriosa17, anihana, -hime, BeautifulFascination, xianghua 4 kilik 4ever, and KaraKurama! You guys rock!

Now lets have a repeat of that and gimme lots of reviews again! Please? I've got...umm a pencil... hmmm, how about brownies... again?


	31. Chapter 31 An Old Foe

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach

Since I don't entirely know the particulars about when the Hogyoku became common knowledge in Seireitei I sort of just did my own thing. Hopefully no one minds.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**An Old Foe**

Three days had passed since the traitors Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen had fled Soul Society with the Hogyoku in their grasp. The shock of the betrayal had still not worn off and many of the Soul Reapers seemed to be lost in a sort of daze as they went about their daily work, their eyes were troubled and every now and then some would stop and stare at the damage that was in the first stages of repair. Those in the squads that had lost their captains were even more out of sorts. They were confused as to how their captains could have turned against them with no warning of their intentions, they were hurt and angry but they just buried themselves in work and in the reparation of their home.

The ryoka were no longer seen as enemies, but were thanked for their help in trying to save the Soul Society. They could often be found in the Kuchiki compound watching over Rukia, who was still recovering her former strength or wandering around the Seireitei.

Over all, the atmosphere was a bit tense. It would be several more days before the tension eased up a bit, but it would be even longer before things returned to normal. If they ever did.

Word that Aizen had left with the Hogyoku in grasp had blown through the Seireitei after Ichigo, Rukia and Renji recounted the events on the Sokyoku Hill. The only problem that this posed was that while they were aware he left with something, something that was apparently quite powerful and special, no one knew just what the Hogyoku was.

From what Rukia and the others had said, it seemed that Senna knew something of the Hogyoku, but unfortunately there was no way to get any information from her. Captain Ukitake and Hisagi knew well enough that she did know something, after all she had gone to great lengths to try and recover the orb and had made it quite known she expected to lose her life in the process.

* * *

Captain Ukitake sighed as he stepped out of the early afternoon sunlight and into a dimly lit corridor of the Fourth squad. He walked through the hall until he came upon a little white counter with a small female nurse behind it. The girl looked up from the many papers before her with a look of surprise in her brown eyes.

"Oh, captain Ukitake, how are you today," the girl inquired through her surprise.

The white haired captain gave her a small smile before replying, "I'm fine, thank you. May I go in and see her?"

The nurse blinked at him for a moment before snapping out of her thoughts, "Oh, of course. Lieutenant Hisagi is in with her at the moment too though."

"That's fine I'd like to speak with him and would you let captain Unohana know I'm here, I'd like to speak with her too, if I could."

"Right away sir," the girl replied as Ukitake strolled down a hallway to his left.

He past by several closed doors before he stopped before one and opened the door. The room was rather dark and quiet as the captain shut the door behind himself with a small click.

Hisagi, who was seated in one of the four chairs in the room that he had pulled closer to the single bed in the room, turned his head as the captain entered. He stood from his seat and bowed slightly as Ukitake approached.

"No need for such formalities Hisagi, we're both just visiting a very important friend, we're not here on business," Ukitake said lightly as he took the seat beside Hisagi.

Senna's motionless body was laid out upon the bed before them, her face was partially hidden from view behind the clear plastic of the oxygen mask that covered her mouth and nose. Her bandaged arms rested on either side of her body and the loose sleeves of her white sleeping yukata were rolled up to her elbows so that the tubes that were connected to her arms weren't hindered in any way.

Hisagi sighed and sat back down, his tired eyes roamed over Senna and the few cuts and bruises that marred her once flawless skin.

"Is there any chance that she's going to wake up," Hisagi asked quietly.

Ukitake frowned and his eyebrows knitted together, "I don't know. Unohana has said she has done all she could, but this is much different from the coma she was in nearly a century ago. Her body was basically destroyed, the only person who could possibly heal her or at least help her is-"

"Her brother," a quiet feminine voice spoke up from the doorway into the room. Captain Unohana smiled kindly as she walked through the room to stand on the opposite side of Senna from the two men. Her tiny hand brushed a few hairs from Senna's face gently before she turned her attention back to Hisagi and Ukitake.

"Yes, her brother," Ukitake finished.

"While I do agree with you, it's doubtful he would still possess the ability to help her. He is no longer the captain of the Twelfth squad, he doesn't have access to the same equipment he used to," Unohana said quietly.

"It's Kisuke we're talking about Unohana, I'm sure he has his ways," Ukitake replied with a small smile.

"That is true as well," the woman replied softly.

"What makes you so sure he could help her, didn't his experiments or whatever always end up hurting her," Hisagi asked.

"A lot of what Kisuke did was beneficial to her actually. Things didn't start going wrong until about a year before she fell into the coma all those years ago. Of course there were some mishaps before that, but none as bad as the things that happened in that year. He blamed himself for it, for everything that went wrong and the things she had to endure. That's part of the reason she doesn't remember much about the things that did go wrong, he had Shinji erase her memories of those events. Shinji rarely protested though, I don't entirely know what all she went through but I know that those two would have done anything to protect Senna and keep her happy. Kisuke treated Senna in the Twelfth squad himself the majority of the times anything went wrong. There were few times that the Fourth squad was called to help her and that was usually only for minor injuries. The Fourth division was, however also asked for help after some of the mishaps, but that was to help the squad members who had been injured," Ukitake explained, his eyes firmly set on Senna's pale face as he spoke.

"So you want to send her to her brother in the world of the living," Hisagi asked slowly.

"That's what I was hoping to speak to captain Unohana about," Ukitake replied.

"At this point, I have done what I can for her. Over time it's likely that her condition will deteriorate and I may not be able to stop it," Unohana said sadly.

"Do you really think he can help her," Hisagi asked.

"I have to believe he can, otherwise we may lose a very good friend," Ukitake answered.

* * *

"Everything has been prepared, we're to leave tomorrow night," Ukitake informed a rather tired and haggard Shuhei Hisagi.

"So the Head Captain agreed to let us take her to her brother," he asked, somewhat surprised by the old man's agreement.

"I think it's safe to say that he is our ally in the war against Aizen, if it hadn't been for him Aizen may have gotten away before we ever learned the truth of his betrayal," Ukitake replied.

"Yeah, but isn't he also the one who created the Hogyoku?"

"He is. Which means that we can hopefully learn more about it from him as well. At this point our knowledge of the orb is very limited. All we've been able to learn in the four days since Aizen left is that it is able to distort the lines between two races. The races being Shinigami and hollows. We don't know much more than that, and it would be beneficial to us if we know how long it takes for the Hogyoku to begin working."

Hisagi frowned but he knew the captain was right, they needed more information on the Hogyoku and its powers. What he was really curious about though, was why something like that would have been created in the first place. A part of his mind wandered briefly to Senna before he shook the thought from his head.

"So tomorrow night," Hisagi stated.

Ukitake nodded, "Yes, tomorrow night. We'll be leaving just after dark."

Hisagi nodded in confirmation, all the while wondering if this was really going to be the best for Senna. He was sure that a part of his worry was from the fact that he would no longer be able to see her on a daily basis and know that she was at least still alive. Now he was going to have to wait for word form the living world and it made him uneasy, something in him was telling him that leaving her there may not be such a good idea. He shoved that part of himself into the back of his mind, choosing instead to believe Ukitake and Unohana, who both felt that her brother would be able to help her.

* * *

"Ready," Ukitake asked over his shoulder to Hisagi who was carrying Senna's limp body in his arms.

She was still wearing the thin white sleeping yukata and the thinness of her body was almost unnerving. Senna had never been a very large girl, she had always been a bit thin but never in a way that was unhealthy like she was now. The curves of her delicate ribs could be seen through the light weight fabric and even her face was thinner than usual.

"Ready," Hisagi said with a curt nod. He looked down at the girl in his arms quickly before beginning to follow captain Ukitake into the Senkaimon. They had had Senna transferred to a small room in the Thirteenth squad shortly before and were now prepared to leave for Karakura town in the living realm.

As they neared the gate, Hisagi began to notice just how light Senna was. He may not carry her or pick her up often, but she was unnaturally light and that fact alone almost made him not want to take the risk of moving her from their home into another world. After a slight hesitation though he followed after the white haired Ukitake and stepped through the gates that would take the three of them to the living world, three black Hell butterflies flitting around them as the walked.

As they walked through the tunnel, two wooden doors appeared before them, they slid open as they neared to reveal a deserted and dark alleyway.

Stepping through the gates and into the dark alley, Hisagi trailed along behind captain Ukitake as the silent man turned down a street to his right before walking through an opening in a fence on the left. They now stood before a quaint shop that was nestled in between the taller and much larger apartment buildings that dominated the area. The sign that hung over the doors to the shop proclaimed it to be the Urahara Shoten.

"This is it," Hisagi asked a bit skeptically.

Ukitake remained silent, but nodded as he walked to the shop and slid the doors open. He stepped inside followed by Hisagi before he shut the doors behind him with a dull snap. He began to walk towards the back of the shop where there was a little door leading into the interior of the building.

Before they reached the door, Kisuke Urahara himself appeared, his fan open before his face as he looked at captain Ukitake in surprise. He hadn't noticed Hisagi, at least he hadn't acknowledged him, who was a few feet behind the captain holding his unconscious sister yet.

"What brings a captain of the Gotei Thirteen to my humble little shop," Kisuke asked happily.

Captain Ukitake stepped aside so that Kisuke now had a full view of the sleeping girl that was cradled in Hisagi's arms.

The fan that Kisuke had moments ago been fanning himself with came to an abrupt halt as his eyes settled upon the pale form of the girl he had called his sister for over a hundred years, even if he had been gone for the majority of that time. He snapped the fan shut abruptly, all his usual cheeriness replaced by an odd calm and seriousness that was a bit unnerving coming from him.

"This way," Kisuke said as he turned away and walked down the hall behind him.

He walked to the end of the hall where he slid open a set of doors and motioned for Hisagi and Ukitake to step inside. The room was dark, lit only by the slivers of moonlight that crept in through the window in the back of the room.

"Set her down over there," Kisuke said as he motioned towards the right side of the room as he flicked on a light that illuminated the small room.

To the right was a raised platform with a bed roll laid over it, Hisagi placed Senna gently down over the sheets and blankets before taking a step back and looking at the blonde shopkeeper.

Kisuke stepped forward and ignored the small distrusting glare Hisagi threw his way before he leaned over to look at Senna. He placed a hand on her forehead for a moment before stepping away with a small frown. At that moment Tessai appeared in the doorway, Kisuke turned to the man before suddenly grinning at the two silent Soul Reapers in the room.

"Well, I think I can take it from here. You two should head back before you're missed," Kisuke sang.

Hisagi was about to say something but was halted when Ukitake got around to it first.

"So you can help her," Ukitake asked, "She's been like that for four days, captain Unohana has done what she could and most of her wounds are healing nicely but she isn't showing any signs of waking."

Kisuke didn't immediately answer instead he sighed and cast a quick glance back at his sister and then glanced to Ukitake, "I suppose you want more information on the Hogyoku as well?"

"Yes, we do. Anything that would be beneficial in the coming war," Ukitake said.

"What about Senna, can you help her or not," Hisagi asked angrily.

Kisuke glanced to the spiky haired lieutenant, "And who are you?" he asked curiously.

"Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi."

"And what exactly is your relationship to my dear little sister," Kisuke asked.

Hisagi looked a little surprised by the question and opened his mouth to speak before he realized he didn't really know how to respond, so he shut his mouth and glared at the blonde man instead.

Kisuke smiled knowingly at him before the small smile faded to be replaced with a frown, "I don't know how much damage has been done, I also don't have the same resources that I used to have. Not to mention I don't have the.. help I used to have."

"Most of the damage has been healed," Hisagi stated.

"To her body, yes," Kisuke replied.

An expression of confusion flitted across Hisagi's face and a glint of uncertainty was seen passing through Ukitake's eyes.

"What do you mean," Hisagi asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about, how about some tea," he offered jovially.

Hisagi opened his mouth to press the man further, but again captain Ukitake spoke first, "Tea would be nice Kisuke."

Kisuke gestured them out of the room into the hallway, he paused briefly as he past Tessai who was watching him intently. Kisuke nodded minutely and cast another glance back at Senna before stepping into the hall as Tessai stepped into the plain room, shutting the door behind himself.

* * *

Kisuke watched as the captain and lieutenant left his shop, "You found yourself a good man Senna, almost as fiery as you. Almost."

Shutting the doors to the shop and securing them he headed to the room in the back of his house and quietly slid the door open. Tessai was knelt on the floor beside Senna, his hands a few inches from the girl's body as a strange green light lit his palms. The man's hands stopped their careful and slow movements as Kisuke stepped up beside him.

"How is she?"

"Most of her internal and external wounds are healing nicely, but..."

"Well I did expect this to happen again, she fought hard according to Ukitake. She pushed herself to the limit, what he doesn't know though is she tried to kill herself. It may have been to get rid of Aizen, but she damaged herself too badly."

"Her body is fine, her mind I'm not too sure about. From what you've told me I gather that whatever she did took too much effort and it stressed her to the breaking point. For now, all we can do is tend to her wounds and wait for her to wake up, I think it would be too risky to force her into waking up, especially after what you said has happened in the past."

Kisuke nodded as he stared down at Senna, "I should have taken more precautions, I may not be able to stop it this time."

"Let's not worry about that right now, she's alive and that's what matters," Tessai said as he stood up and brushed his apron off.

* * *

In a dilapidated concrete warehouse across town a man with chin length blonde hair stood from the ratty green couch he had been pretending to sleep on and walked towards the large rolling door that led out into the dark night. His face was a mask of blank boredom as his eyes glanced around at the stars twinkling in the night sky.

"What is it Shinji," a man with white hair, wearing cargo pants and a black and white jersey asked as he walked next to the blonde.

"I thought I felt somethin'," Shinji answered before turning around and laying back down on the couch, pulling the brown golf hat he wore over his face. He sighed as an image of a smirking dark haired girl with her hair pulled into a bun floated through his mind before it was replaced by another vision of the same girl covered in blood and lying in the center of a huge smoking crater surrounded by blackened brick and debris.

'You can't stop it this time Kisuke, you know it as well as I do. She's going to become one of us, what she is, but the home she loves will no longer accept her. What will you do then,' Shinji thought.

* * *

"You can feel it can't you," Yoruichi asked Kisuke as she sat on the ledge outside of the shopkeeper's bedroom window.

Kisuke frowned at the black cat, but sighed, "Yes. They're moving."

"I figured as much. Do you still plan on continuing this little game you've started with Ichigo and the others?"

"Why of course," Kisuke replied, "They need to learn that there are things out there they may not be able to fight without using their brains. Ichigo relies to heavily on his own strength, he needs to see that there are something that strength alone can't kill. I think my little friends are treating them quite well, so far they've kidnapped Orihime and Chad should be in their grasp soon too."

"And how is Senna?"

"Still unconscious. There isn't much I can do until she wakes up, which she will, I just don't know when. Her body is in perfect condition except for some new scars, it's what we can't see that worries me though."

"In this case that's completely understandable."

* * *

Thank you to...firewaterearthwind, emm297, XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX, , NovaGloriosa17, Twan, anihana, pirateXfangirl, Kunoichi of Havok, KaraKurama, nuku nuku6... did I get everyone...If not Im sorry! But thank you very much for your reviews and alerts and favorites, you all make this so much easier, without all the encouragement I don't think I'd still be writing this, but for my own health and safety I will.

Oh on a random note I just wanted to say that I was looking at the Mary Sue tests out there and apparently Senna is a Mary Sue, more so than Reina from my Vampire Knight fic is. I thought that was amusing. And apparently I should kill Sayomi because she is a ridiculous Mary Sue, from my other Bleach story. I didn't take one about Noriko I pretty much figured it was pointless because she's proabably another Mary Sue, so whatever.

And I promise I am working on my other stories, things are starting to calm down a bit for me finally so expect updates soon...ish...Thanks again, and please review!


	32. Chapter 32 Wrong

Disclaimer- Hey guess what! I own bleach! But I don't own Bleach, the manga or anime. Too darn bad ain't it? Guess I'll just keep writing fan fiction instead, a girl can dream. So dream I shall!

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Wrong**

_There was nothing but darkness. A darkness so deep that it leaves you without your senses. Unable to see, and once that goes everything else follows. You become numb, you can't feel anything you touch, you can't hear anything that might possibly be calling to you, all sound is engulfed by the cushions of the darkness. Smell and taste don't matter here, there is nothing to smell nor taste._

_After spending unknown amounts of time in this blackness, you start to wonder if you're dead. It seems logical that this is a plausible option. After all, being engulfed in blackness makes one's mind wander since that is the only thing that still seems to function correctly. Visions will occasionally fill the darkness of your mind, but what they are is unknown._

_Faces, strange creatures covered in white, blood covered corpses, black fire, a large, graceful feline that does nothing but stare at you with knowing golden eyes. All these things and more float through my mind now. I don't know what they are though. None of the images are familiar to me. This raises another question, a question I think I may have asked before. What am I? And then... Who am I, and where am I?_

_The answers to these questions are hidden in the darkness that surrounds me, but I cannot move to find them. I have a name, this much I know. I don't remember it though. I have a body, a solid form, but in this darkness it's impossible to tell what that is._

_I don't know how long I've been here; minutes, hours, days. They are all the same. Time is nothing more than a thought, it doesn't actually exist here. Nothing exists here. Nothing, but there is a strange feeling, like being watched. I don't understand this feeling though, how can one be watched in such violent blackness. The presence I have felt though is growing stronger, I don't know when I noticed it, or if I always knew it was there. But I can feel it. I know this for a fact: whatever I feel is not a friend. It's threatening, frightening. If I could run from it I would, if I could hide or disappear, I would. None of these are possible though, I don't have a physical form here, at least not that I can tell for I can't feel it._

_

* * *

_

_More time passes. How much I cannot say, but it's closer now. There are eyes. They watch me as I lay helpless with nowhere to run, and no way to run. They are slowly drawing closer and a familiar feral face begins to materialize out of the blackness. It's grinning, its sharp teeth revealed behind blood red lips as it prepares to strike._

_Fear grips me so tightly I no longer feel the air that I knew was sustaining me. I can do nothing but watch as the muscles beneath the surface of the lean body before me coil as the thing's long black hair flows around the creature as if it were an angel This thing is no angel though, it's something that not even the scariest of nightmares would dream up._

_I suddenly become very aware of everything, I can see, feel, hear, smell and taste again. Of course now that I can, I wish I couldn't. For I can see her, she is a fearsome being that reminds me of someone. I have seen her before, of this I'm sure, but she still reminds of someone I feel I should know._

_"_Senna_," I whisper quietly as I stare at the creature before me. "_You are me_."_

_"Close," the female replied in a voice that sounded like her own, but there was an undertone to it, something darker lurked in this woman's body, "I live in you."_

_I can feel the fear now, in my whole body. I can feel as I start to shake and the breaths I knew I was taking became shallower and raspy. I can hear the hammering of what I believe is my heart trying to force it's way from my chest. I can smell the anger and evil that flows off the being before me as she waits for an opportunity to pounce. I can taste the sweat that I feel rolling down my forehead as I try to remember how to run._

_"You can't run, not this time. I'm already in control here. You were just too lost in your world of nothingness to notice, but now....Well, now that you're regaining consciousness, you are mine," the woman taunted as her lips drew up into a smirk that sent shivers down my spine._

_My eyes widened as I watched the already taught muscles beneath the surface of the woman's legs tense further before they sprang into action._

_I couldn't do anything, she was right I couldn't run, I couldn't even move, I could feel my body now. Feel that I in fact had a physical form, but I couldn't seem to use it. It wouldn't respond to my cries._

_All I could do as the thing crashed down on me.... was scream._

* * *

Kisuke sat alone at his round table sipping at a cup of now cold green tea. Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Rukia, who had returned to the living world to do her duty hunting hollows, and Renji, who was there to help with the current problem, had all left the shop not long before. With them were three modified souls with sensors that could sense the new problem. Even Jinta and Ururu had left to assist them in anyway they could. Only he and Tessai remained in the house.

The problem was in fact a group of people known as the Bounts. They were a strange tribe of people who had been around for centuries and in some cases had been referred to as vampires. They gained power by consuming human souls. This allows them to live forever young. Little was known about the people, but they were currently in the process of trying to gain unspeakable amounts of power, in a very disturbing fashion. Most Bounts would not suck the soul from a living person, but would instead consume the soul of a person who had died and had not yet crossed over. Now however, they were devouring the souls of the living and many people in Karakura were beginning to vanish. They also seemed to have found a way to create strange mosquito like creatures that could suck the soul from a human and turn that into a concentrated liquid that the Bount could drink.

Kisuke was busy thinking when a sudden terrified and pain filled scream tore through the quiet of his home and shop. His head raised and he stood quickly from the table as he felt an intense spiritual pressure press down onto him. There was an evil in that reiatsu he had felt before, but there was also the familiar strong and caring reiatsu beneath it, pushing its way through to the surface.

Another pain filled scream echoed through the house as he made his way to the back room where Senna had been resting. Weeks had turned to months now since the day she had been brought to him and she had yet to wake. She had begun fidgeting the day before and it was obvious by the erratic movement of her eyes that she was dreaming, or something along those lines.

Just as the blonde was about to slide the door to her room open it was pushed aside quickly and a worried Tessai nearly barreled into him.

"She's waking, but I don't know if it's her," Tessai explained quickly.

Urahara frowned and walked past Tessai to kneel beside Senna. Her face was strained and she was breathing rapidly as her hands gripped desperately at the sheets that covered her. Her dark brown hair was damp with sweat and her body was shaking.

"I don't think it's safe to keep her here anymore. We need to move her."

"Where?" Tessai asked calmly.

"Downstairs, and Tessai," Urahara said as he looked back at his friend, "She will need to be restrained."

Tessai nodded in understanding, "Of course."

Once Tessai left the room to prepare a space for Senna in the underground facility, Urahara sighed and removed his hat to run a hand through is hair.

"Fight Senna, and don't lose. I don't know that I could kill you myself, resolve or not."

As if in response to his voice, Senna's eyes snapped open and blinked blankly up at the ceiling before cornering over to Kisuke.

"Senna," he asked as he placed a hand on her forehead, it was damp with sweat.

She didn't say anything just stared at him with a mixture of fear and uncertainty.

"Senna, do you remember what happened to you," he asked calmly.

Her eyes closed for a moment as she thought over his question before they shot open and she sucked in a breath so deep her back arched off the bed. Her body began to shake and her hands dug into the soft fabric that covered her.

"You need to calm down," Kisuke said reassuringly.

A strangled noise past through her throat as she stared up at the ceiling and tried to breathe normally. Her eyes were no longer so distant, but there was still fear.

"Senna."

"What's happening to me Kisuke," she asked shakily.

"I don't know," he lied effortlessly, "But you need to calm down."

"Why am I here?"

"Ukitake and your little friend, Hisagi, brought you here. They thought I might be able to help you more than Unohana could."

She took in a raspy breath and nodded.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel heavy. My body hurts and my head feels... wrong."

"Wrong," he asked.

"I don't know, I just don't feel right."

"I see."

"Why do you have that look on your face? Like you know what's wrong with me and it scares you?"

"Senna-"

"Hey, Tessai, Boss! Come help, I found Abarai and there's a boy too! They're injured pretty bad!" A voice yelled.

Kisuke stood from his spot beside Senna and turned towards the door. "Get some rest. I need to see what can be done for them."

"What's Renji doing here," she asked.

"I'll explain later," was her only reply as Kisuke left the room hurriedly.

Senna raised a hand to her head and massaged her temples. Her head was pounding fiercely and the rest of her felt like mush.

"What the hell is with this headache," she grumbled as she closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness that it brought.

She heard a chuckle, it was familiar to her, but she couldn't place it and her eyes snapped open.

"Kuro," she asked hesitantly.

_'You're awake little one_,' the cat replied. There was something wrong with her voice though, it sounded more tense than usual and a little more distant.

"What's going on?"

'_You need to rest and recover your strength. You will need it_,' Kurohineko said.

The sound of footsteps and people rushing around in the hall outside caught her attention and she wondered just what was going on. Renji had been injured, how or why, she didn't know. Her senses were dull and weak, but she could sense several flares in reiatsu in the area. Many of them were strange and foreign to her.

Slowly and carefully she pushed the sheets off of her body and slipped her feet onto the cool wood floor. It took some more effort to push herself up into a sitting position and she had to grit her teeth against the pain caused by the movement. Her wounds may have healed, but she still felt like crap, not to mention moving didn't really help the pounding headache.

She managed to get to her feet, using the wall to support some of her weight and shuffle towards the door. By the time she reached the door, her legs felt less wobbly and she was able to walk into the hall without supporting herself against the wall. Making her way as quietly as she could, she made her way several doors down to a door that was left partially open. She peeked inside the door and saw that Renji was laid out on the floor beside a young human boy. They both appeared to be unconscious. There was no one in the room with them at the moment and without really thinking about it Senna pushed the doors open and stepped into the center of the room, between the two injured people.

Slowly lowering herself to her knees and resting her weight on her ankles, Senna looked between the two people. She could tell that Renji was seriously hurt and so was the boy, but the boy's injuries were something she wasn't sure she could help with. His spirit pulse was low, she could barely feel it. She had no idea how to heal something like that since there were no physical wounds.

Turning her attention to Renji again, she smiled sadly and pushed some of his fiery red hair from his sweaty brow. She swallowed and raised her hands over Renji's chest. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Kisuke watched in silence from the darkness of the hall as Senna assessed the two people in the room. He could see the concern in her eyes and the absolute disregard for her own health. To her it was more important to help others than to worry about yourself. She may be defiant and bold, but she was definitely not selfish. Often. He continued to watch as she seemed to realize that she wouldn't be able to help the boy that Renji had brought with him. Her brow furrowed in thought as she looked to Renji and then back to the boy one more time. It seemed to him like she knew that Renji would insist she help the boy, but she couldn't. So instead she swallowed and raised her shaking hands over Renji's chest and closed her eyes.

Senna struggled to steady her shaking hands as she took in several calming breaths and called on the energy that she knew was there in her recovering body. Green light began to glow in her palms as she concentrated and she let her hands move slowly over Renji, feeling for all of his injuries to see what needed to be treated immediately. Her hands stopped over a deep gash to his chest and hovered there as she kept her eyes closed. The warm green glow flowed into the wound repairing the damage and knitting the tissue and muscle back together. The skin began to heal as well leaving an angry red mark in place of the open wound.

Her hands moved to another tear in Renji's skin and again the green glow slowly repaired the damage. Several more minutes passed and Senna healed a few of Renji's wounds, but being in her current condition, tired, worn and still healing herself from nearly blowing herself to bits she was beginning to grow tired. Her breathing was quickening and her hands began to shake and tremble as she clenched her eyes shut tighter and tried to focus once again.

"That's enough," Kisuke said from behind her.

Senna gasped and her hands fell into her lap, she was breathing raggedly as she looked down at Renji's immobile form.

"You're still recovering, you shouldn't push yourself," he said, "I'll take care of him and the boy. You need to go back to your room."

Her hazel eyes blinked rapidly and she nodded her head. She began to slowly push herself up from the floor but her knees buckled and she fell. Kisuke caught her and carefully picked her up and put an arm around her. He helped her stand up and they slowly walked back to the room she had been using. After setting her gently back into the bed he took a step back to get a good look at her.

Senna's skin was a bit paler than usual, to the point that it almost looked sickly. There were bruises under her eyes, showing just how tired she really was. Being unconscious didn't necessarily mean that you would wake up well rested after all. She was also thin, very thin. There was only so much they could do to keep her body hydrated and fed, but judging by the bones he could see outlined beneath her sleeping robe and the way her cheekbones were becoming so prominent, he knew that it hadn't been enough.

"Why are you looking at me like I'm half dead," Senna asked.

"Because you look like you're half dead. Rest, I'll come check on you later."

Senna frowned at her brother's retreating back. She had a lot of questions. To start off she wanted to know why she would be brought to the human world for treatment. She figured that it had something to with the fact that Unohana couldn't fully treat her wounds since she had little knowledge of what had actually happened to her body. There was also the obvious questions. How long had she been there, what was being done to stop Aizen, why was Renji injured? And many others.

Sighing, she saw that there was a glass of water and some fruit on the table beside her bed. She grabbed the water and took a small sip to soothe her parched throat. After a few more sips she nibbled on some of the fruit before lying back down and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Kisuke sat at his table with Ichigo and Hanataro who had come to visit the real world, but had been more or less kidnapped by Tessai to help heal the injured Renji and the young human boy he had saved. He had also helped to save Ichigo's friend Keigo who had been attacked by the Bitto, the bugs the Bount had created to suck the souls from living humans. Ichigo had donated some of his spirit power to help his friend live. They were talking over the healing progress of the three when the door slid open and a little stuffed chicken in a blue cape and little dress ran in followed by a stuffed lion.

"Ichigo's in trouble! You have to help Ichigo!" the chicken yelled frantically.

"Ririn, I'm sorry I left you behind, but I was so worried about Keigo that-"

Ichigo was cut off when the stuffed chicken threw herself at Ichigo and began to cry and yell at him for being an idiot and a jerk.

The door slid open further and Tessai stuck his head in the room, "Everyone has returned. There's someone here to see you as well," he said as he glanced at Kisuke.

"I'll be right there," Kisuke sang in reply.

Ichigo and Hanataro were already out of the room to see everyone who had returned. Rukia, Orihime, and Chad were all present in the front of the shop. They were all injured, but their wounds were minor. With them were two strange looking men. One was in a suit and top hat with glasses and two toned hair. One side was black on the other blonde, it was an odd combination, but it looked fine on the man. The other was in a torn body suit that covered part of his face, his red hair was messy and his green eyes narrowed as if he was in constant thought.

There was another with them. A Soul Reaper who stood stiffly off to the side waiting for Urahara.

"Ah, Lieutenant Hisagi, how can I-"

"How is she," Hisagi asked not bothering to let the chipper store manager to finish.

"She's sleeping. You'll be pleased to know though, that she woke up today. The first thing she did was try to heal Renji, in her condition it wasn't the best idea. No cause for concern though, she's doing fine," Kisuke replied as he opened his fan to fan lightly at his face.

"What's wrong with her," Hisagi asked.

"Not a thing," Kisuke said, dodging the question. "Would you like to join me for some tea Lieutenant?"

"No, I want to see her."

"I'm afraid that at the moment that isn't possible."

"And why is that?"

"She's sleeping of course, I don't want to disturb her," Kisuke answered with a smile.

"You're lying, and hiding something. What?" Hisagi demanded.

"It's in your best interest to leave her be for now. Trust me," Kisuke replied seriously.

"Why should I trust you? Even Senna didn't trust you. You put her through hell, do you know what she was like after you left? I wasn't around yet, but I've heard the stories. She wasn't herself, she was finally beginning to be happy before this happened, if you hurt her-"

"She's my sister. I care her about her very much, as do you. However, I-"

Kisuke's and Hisagi's heads snapped to the back of the room as a scream broke through the tension, it was so loud they both winced.

"That was Senna," Hisagi said as he headed towards the hall that led to the room he had placed the dark haired woman in nearly two months before. Kisuke didn't bother trying to stop the man, he knew it would do no good anyways.

Instead he followed after him and stood beside him as he approached Senna's bed. She was fidgeting and thrashing around in the bed. She had a blanket clenched in her fists and her eyes were shut tightly as her eyes darted around behind her closed eyelids.

Reaching out, Hisagi placed a hand on her warm, sweat covered forehead. Her eyes flew open at the sudden contact and she snatched his wrist from her head, twisting it as she flew off the bed. She pushed him away from her before raising her left leg and aiming a kick at his gut. Hisagi was so surprised by the animosity in her eyes and the sudden attack that the blow sent him careening into the wall several feet behind him.

He watched her as she flew at him yet again. Her eyes were wrong, they weren't the hazel he remembered. They were darker, almost black, and there was a glint in them he had never seen before. There was also the fact that there was something about her reiatsu that wasn't right, it was too heavy, too thick and oppressive. It was more like that of a hollow.

"What the hell," Hisagi grunted as he ducked out of the way of Senna's fist and side stepped her knee that was shooting towards his ribs.

Refusing to fight her, he resorted to blocking or dodging every fist, foot, knee and elbow she threw at him. It had been such a long time since he had sparred with her that he had forgotten just how strong and quick she really was. He was reminded of both when one of her fists connected with his stomach, he doubled over slightly and she took the opportunity to wrap the fingers of her right hand around his throat and shove him into the wall behind him.

"Senna, what the hell are you doing," he choked out.

At the sound of her name she tensed and she loosened her hold on his neck. She took in a deep breath and winced at some unseen pain that had been inflicted upon her. Her hand tightened around his throat again, but her face no longer looked so eager to kill. She looked torn, like she wasn't sure what to do. A whimper broke through her lips and her grip tightened again.

"Senna," Kisuke called.

"Shut up," she hissed. The voice that came from her throat wasn't hers. It was too deep and full of hate.

Her body began to shake and the hand that wasn't around Hisagi's throat went up to hold her head as she shut her eyes.

"Senna," Hisagi managed to say through gritted teeth.

Her eyes flew open and her hazel eyes locked on Hisagi's. She blinked at him before looking at the hand that held him against the wall. She released him so suddenly he almost fell, but he steady himself easily as he watched Senna shake her head slowly and take a step back.

"Senna, are you alright," Kisuke asked.

Turning to face Kisuke, she blinked at her brother for several seconds before gasping and raising her hands to her head. She moaned loudly before her body went limp and she began to fall to the hard wood floor.

Hisagi's arms wrapped around her and hefted her into his arms, bridal style. She buried her head in shoulder as she began to shake violently.

"Kisuke," she whispered hoarsely, "What's happening to me?"

Kisuke looked at his sister that was cradled in Hisagi's arms. His face didn't show any hint of emotion as he spoke. "I don't know."

"You're lying," she replied quietly as she turned her eyes to him. .

"You pushed yourself too far Senna, you tried to kill yourself and you nearly succeeded. Your body has gone through more than it was ever meant to."

"I don't see what that has to do with anything," she said. "I just attacked Shuhei, why?"

"You were having a nightmare. Do you remember it?"

"No."

"You were screaming," Hisagi said.

Senna blinked up at him, "Really?"

Hisagi nodded at her and she looked away. "I don't understand what's going on Kisuke. Why would I attack him if I was having a nightmare?"

"Maybe your subconscious thought he was trying to harm you."

"Oh," she answered lamely.

There was a few seconds of silence before Hisagi decided to speak up.

"You tried to kill yourself," he asked as he looked down at Senna.

"No," she answered.

Hisagi just kept staring at her and she huffed in defeat. "I was trying to kill Aizen. What's one life when I could have taken that bastard with me."

Hisagi clenched his jaw, but said nothing. If he could have killed Aizen, he would have given his life without a second thought.

"Are you hungry," Kisuke asked, changing the subject.

Both Hisagi and Senna looked over to the grinning blonde.

Senna nodded, "Uh...Actually yeah, and quite honestly I want a shower and clean clothes."

Kisuke smiled at Senna, who narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

"It's nothing. I just think that you'll like the gigai I've made for you."

"Excuse me?"

"You're in the human word now Senna, you'll be staying in a gigai while you recover here."

"Ugh, do I have to?"

"Yep. It's already prepared."

"What did you do," Senna asked as she saw the flicker in Kisuke's eyes.

"Nothing," he said in offense.

"Yeah right. Where's the damned shower and where's my gigai?"

"The gigai is in the closet, so are your clothes. The shower's down the hall, second door on the left. Come join me for dinner when you're done."

Senna watched Kisuke leave with narrowed eyes, before looking over to the closet with obvious distrust. She looked up to Hisagi who was looking at her with a mix of relief and warmth.

"Why are you looking at me like that," she asked.

"I was worried. You've been out for two months Senna. You were torn up so badly. I thought you had died in my arms on the hill. Do you remember your last words to me," he asked.

Blinking a few times in confusion she tried to recall what she could of the day that seemed like a lifetime ago. After a few moments she looked away, but nodded.

"Did you mean it?"

She didn't say anything or move for several seconds. Finally she turned to face Hisagi again. She raised her eyes to his and studied him for a moment. "Yes."

Neither one of them spoke as they stared into each others eyes. Hisagi gripped her tighter and lowered his head so that his forehead was resting on the top of her head.

"Do me a favor then," he said.

"What?"

"Next time, trust me. If I had known the truth Senna-"

"You would have done what was right," she cut in. "You would have fought with me right? To protect the Soul Society."

He nodded.

"You're a fool," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. If I had told you about the Hogyoku, what would you have done first?"

Hisagi looked at her for a moment before scowling and looking away.

"You would have gone to your captain," Senna said. "You would have been killed. His justice, isn't yours."

He said nothing as Senna watched the emotions behind his eyes. The sense of betrayal was still quite fresh for him. He had looked up to Tousen, he had respected his captain, a traitor.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"I understand, don't worry about it."

She nodded in reply.

"I should let you change. I should be going anyways, the others are probably waiting for me," Hisagi said as he lowered her to her feet, keeping a hand around her waist.

"You're leaving," she asked, growling to herself at the sound of her voice.

"We have orders to help with the Bount problem."

"The what?"

Hisagi sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Just take a shower and I'll explain it to you while you eat. You're too skinny, it's annoying."

"Thanks, jerk," Senna muttered as she turned to the closet and sighed. Walking over to the door she slid it open and stared at the contents.

Sitting on the floor of the closet was a gigai that looked just like her, same hair and build and everything. Currently it was dressed in only a white robe. It was when she looked at the clothes that she had to resist the urge to scream and yell a string of vulgarities.

Hisagi looked over her shoulder when she started mumbling curses and smirked at what he saw. There wasn't a single pair of hakama or a kimono or even one of her altered tops. Instead there were colorful tops and strange pants that looked like they would be uncomfortable to wear.

"What the hell are you grinning at tattoo boy," she snapped as she turned on him.

"Nothing, I'll just be..." he paused for a moment snickering when he saw a pink shirt in the closet, after seeing Senna's glare he cleared his throat and waved to her door. "Over there," he said before turning and leaving the room.

Crinkling her nose in disgust at the clothes, she picked up her gigai and slipped into the rather uncomfortable body. Searching through the closet, Senna couldn't find a single thing that was black and plain. There were lots of other colors though, white, blue, brown, yellow, green, and even to her utter horror, pink.

Grunting, she grabbed a pair of dark blue pants and a white top without looking at it. Seeing that there was also a set of drawers in the closet she opened a few of them and pulled out the other things that she would need.

Stomping off to the shower with the items in her hands she snarled at the little red haired boy that was watching her. He glared at her, but she ignored it as she slammed the bathroom door.

* * *

"Senna are you going to come out of there," Kisuke called, "There's food, lots of it."

"I'm going to kill you," she growled from behind the closed bathroom door. She had finished her shower over twenty minutes before and had gotten dressed, but upon closer inspection of the top she was wearing she refused to be seen in such a hideous thing.

Kisuke chuckled, "It can't be that bad. I had Orihime pick out some of it and Ururu helped."

"I am not going to seen in this.. this thing," she spat.

"Tessai made chazuke," Kisuke said.

There were muttered curses from behind the closed door before it began to swing open. Senna stood before him, glaring angrily dressed in dark jeans and a white sleeveless top. The top had a high collar and a few pieces of white lace that went from the collar to the wide hem that hugged her waist. It was the type of shirt that fit somewhat loosely and was made to allow the loose fabric to drape over the hem. It looked quite good on her, but she didn't think so. She was too used to her uniforms, plain back hakama and a kimono, no frills and no lace.

"One single word and I'll claw your eyes out," she hissed as she shoved past Kisuke and made her way to where she could smell food.

She slid the door open to reveal the same round table she had had tea with Kisuke at before. Hisagi was sitting at the table, he blinked up at her as she walked in, a smile spreading across his face.

"You look-"

"Say it and I'll make you regret it," Senna seethed.

"He was only trying to tell you you looked beautiful," a familiar prideful voice said from behind her.

"Yumi," she said as she turned around, her eyes widening happily.

The black haired man smiled at her and waved. "Of course, who else."

"Where's Ikkaku?"

Yumichika shrugged, "Probably running from Yachiru. Apparently she still thinks he ate her candy."

"Oops," Senna said with a grin.

"You're too skinny," he observed with a trace of disgust as he wrinkled his nose and frowned.

"So I've been told," Senna muttered.

"You're still beautiful, isn't she Hisagi?" Yumichika asked with a smile.

Senna turned to glare at him.

"Uhhh."

"See you're so beautiful the man can't find his words." Yumichika teased.

"Whatever," Senna grumbled as she sat down at the table.

The second she was seated, Tessai walked in with a tray of steaming hot food, including the chazuke with salted salmon that was among Senna's favorite foods.

The second it was sat on the table, she muttered her thanks under her breath and dug in.

"It's good to see you at least have an appetite," Kisuke said as he sat across from her.

"So I was out for about two months," she asked.

"Yep." Kisuke replied.

Yumichika walked into the room and sat beside Senna as she ate.

Senna's brow furrowed. "And how bad?"

"You tried to kill yourself. It wasn't pretty from what I understand, not that Unohana realized that was what had happened. There was a lot of wounds she missed though, things she wouldn't have known to look for or how to even recognize."

"Well, killing myself and that bastard seemed like a good idea at the time." Senna said angrily, "But apparently he's a lot stronger than I thought possible."

"How do you feel," Kisuke asked.

Senna sighed and set her chopsticks down. "Like my body was blown apart and pieced back together. My head still hurts pretty damn bad, but other than that not too bad. Hungry that's for sure. I'm still weak, I can tell that much. It's going to take a little while to build up my strength again."

Kisuke didn't say anything more so Senna began to eat again. "What happened to Renji and that little boy?"

"There's a new threat to Soul Society," Kisuke replied grimly.

"That didn't take long," Senna muttered. "The Bount, right?

Kisuke nodded then proceeded to tell her about the Bount and the Bitto that they had created to drain the souls from living people. Senna's face was a mask of calm detachment, but the disgust was obvious in her eyes.

"So who else is here to help then," she asked Hisagi.

"Kira and Matsumoto," he answered.

"Ahh. So then why's Renji here?"

"He was supposed to look after Rukia's post," Yumichika replied.

"I see. Kuchiki mustn't be too please with him," she said as she stared forlornly at the now empty plates before her.

It was at that moment that the door reopened and Tessai brought her another helping of chazuke with extra salted salmon. She grinned at him before digging in.

"At least you know that she'll gain back the weight she lost Hisagi," Yumichika said haughtily.

"True. I like my women with meat on their bones."

"And who the hell said I was your woman Hisagi," Senna barked.

"He did," Hisagi answered as he pointed over to Kisuke who looked mildly surprised.

"Me," he squeaked, "I would never-" He stopped as one of Senna's chopsticks flew by his head and stuck in the wall behind him. He gulped as a piece of blonde hair floated down to the table.

"Well, at least you're still feisty," Yumichika said as he handed Senna another set of chopsticks.

"Thanks," she said as she took the chopsticks and went back to eating.

* * *

Oh my gosh please forgive me for taking sooo long to update. I just haven't really had any inspiratoin for this story. I'm really sorry. I also don't feel that this was a very good chapter, so I apologize if no one really likes it. It was a bit of a pain to write. I couldn't get it started and then I kept changing it every five seconds.

Oh and did you read the new chapter of Bleach? Doesn't Hisagi look awesome! And what an amazing zanpakuto too, I was drooling, it was pathetic really...

Anyways, please please review!


	33. Chapter 33 Visions in Shadow

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Visions in Shadow**

Senna had finished eating and had laid her head in Yumichika's lap. She was listening to him and Hisagi discussing the Bount and their rather strange abilities involving things called Dolls. She had gone so long not hearing their voices, not hearing anything, that just listening to them was a comfort.

Yumichika combed his fingers through Senna's hair and smiled as her tired eyes fluttered closed. Her breathing evened out and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"She's still pretty torn up," Hisagi observed.

"I can see that, but I think she'll be fine. She's strong after all. Besides, beautiful people deserve beautiful deaths. From my understanding the scene on Sokyoku Hill was anything but," Yumichika replied.

"She was a mess. I still can't believe she survived that," Hisagi said.

"You'll find Senna is quite resilient," Kisuke spoke up from the doorway.

"So is she going to be alright now or what," Hisagi asked, the lack of trust he felt for Kisuke obvious in his tone.

"That's really up to her. I have sent word to Ukitake that I'd like her to remain here for awhile though. I want to keep an eye on her," he replied.

"Why," Hisagi inquired seriously, his dark eyes assessing Kisuke.

"She's my little sister, I'm supposed to look after her. I've done a poor job the last hundred years, thought I should make it up to her," Kisuke replied smoothly.

Hisagi's eyes narrowed slightly, he could tell that it was a lie, or at least not the full truth.

"Of course you're free to visit her anytime you like since she's your woman and all," Kisuke sang merrily as he opened his fan and covered the large grin on his face.

"Damn right," Hisagi muttered.

Yumichika snickered as Senna growled in her sleep.

"We need to get going," Hisagi said to Yumichika.

"Would you like to take to her or should I," Kisuke asked as he hid his grin behind his fan.

"I'll take her," Hisagi said as he stood up and made his way around the table to were Senna lay. He scooped her up into his arms carefully and lifted her off the floor.

Kisuke stepped aside so that Hisagi could get through the door, a big grin on his face the entire time.

"He really cares about her, doesn't he," the blonde asked Yumichika.

"For almost fifty years. She was completely ignorant of it until a few weeks ago though, or I should say she chose to be ignorant of it."

"Sounds like Senna."

"Such a dense girl, sometimes," Yumichika sighed. "But she has such beauty and power."

* * *

Hisagi laid Senna on her bed and carefully withdrew his arms from under her thin body. She shifted a little but didn't open her eyes. Brushing a few strands of her soft, dark hair aside he kissed her forehead. He was halfway to the door when her voice spoke softly.

"I'm scared," she said quietly.

"Of what," he asked as he walked back to her bed and sat down on the edge, looking over his shoulder at her.

Her face was turned away from him, but he saw the look in her eyes. She was lost and confused, it was a strange thing to see in her eyes. Senna was always so strong and never backed down. Seeing her frightened was something he never thought he would witness.

"Myself," she whispered after a moment of thought.

"You should be," he answered. He didn't mean it to be harsh, he merely agreed with her. She was strong, powerful and anyone with power should fear what they can do with that power. That fear usually helped to keep them from doing anything that would be considered unjust.

"I know," she whispered, understanding his meaning.

Neither one spoke or moved for several minutes until Hisagi finally stood from the bed and headed to the door.

"I have to get going, Matsumoto and Kira are waiting."

She nodded silently, but didn't turn to face him. Instead she turned away from him entirely and closed her eyes.

* * *

Senna's eyes fluttered open and she groaned before raising a hand to rub at her eyes. She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she knew that she still had the headache she had woken with the day before.

She sat up and groaned when she noticed that she had fallen asleep in the clothes she had worn the night before. They were now extremely wrinkly, but clean at least. Yawning and stretching in the new and still rather stiff gigai, she stood up and made her way to the window. Pushing the curtain aside she hissed and let it drop when the sun came beating in at her.

"Stupid ball of fire," she grumbled before walking to the closet and grabbing something to change into.

She actually looked at the clothes this time and picked out a red t-shirt with a black floral design on the back, and a pair of what she now knew to be jeans. She peeked her head out the door and made her way to the bathroom.

Pushing the door open she almost screamed when she saw Renji, clad only in a towel that was loosely wrapped around his trim waist. She wound up looking at the number of tattoos on his chest, back and arms, she had never really notice them all before and was amazed by the sheer number he had.

"What the hell are you doing," he barked at her.

"I was admiring your manliness," she replied sarcastically.

Renji snorted at her and repeated his question. "What are you doing in here?"

"Taking a shower, and you're in the way," she replied evenly.

"I was in here first," he snapped.

"And it's my brother's house," she stated.

"Well, you're gonna have to wait, I ain't done yet."

Senna shrugged, she may have been surprised by the sight of Renji in a towel, but there are worse things.

'Like Tessai in nothing more than an apron.'

She repressed a shiver at the thought and walked into the bathroom, setting her clothes down on the counter and beginning to unzip her pants. She figured it had been two months at least since she had last tortured the red head, so she decided it was time to make up for the lapse. She was just glad that her scars weren't visible while she was in the gigai.

Renji started choking on nothing and tried to stutter out words as Senna slipped out of her jeans. She was now only in her top and a pair of lacy blue panties. Renji's face went bright red and his jaw fell open as he threw a hand over his eyes.

"Oh please, like you haven't seen a half naked girl before." Senna teased as she turned the water in the shower on, sticking her hand into the stream to test the temperature.

"Hisagi's gonna kill me," he muttered as he turned around and felt for the door. "I'm a dead man. And it's all her fault. I haven't lived a full life, I wanted kids. Well no I didn't but-"

"Seriously, would you shut up. I've been out for months and this is how you say hello. Sheesh," Senna said.

"Hey, what the hell is- Holy hell woman put some clothes on!" He screeched as he turned to snap at her but found that she was now out of her shirt and that her bra was conveniently the same color and material as her underwear.

"You don't shower with clothes on dumbass," she retorted. "Besides, if you really didn't want to see it you would have left by now. Or at least kept your fingers closed."

Renji's fingers that had been covering his eyes had in fact, parted slightly when he turned. He snapped them together again as he snarled at her.

"Are you trying to get me killed," he asked.

"Maybe a little."

"I'll tell Hisagi-"

"You really think he'll care. You're seeing more of his _woman_ than he has yet to see," Senna cut in. She had to resist the urge to bust up laughing as Renji's red face paled and he gulped dramatically.

"I have to go. There's so much I want to do before I die," Renji said as he turned and finally fled the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door shut Senna was doubled over, clutching at her sides and laughing hysterically.

* * *

"What did you do to poor Abarai, he's been muttering to himself all morning," Kisuke asked as Senna walked into the dining area.

"Nothing," she replied innocently.

"I'm sure," he said.

"So what's the deal with the Bount? Do we have a plan?" Senna asked as she sat down and began to help herself to the rice and pork that was set out on the table.

"We?" Kisuke asked.

"That's what I said. You can't seriously expect me to sit around here and do nothing."

"That's exactly what I expect you to do."

"Why? I haven't gotten to fight in months," Senna argued.

Kisuke tweaked a brow at her.

"What," she snapped.

"You've been unconscious since your last fight."

"Your point?"

Sighing, Kisuke crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Senna. "I guess I should have known better than to expect you to sit around and do nothing while everyone is fighting. Even if you did just wake up and are still recovering from your last battle."

"Damn right."

"I believe that everyone is on their way to the Bount hideout. It seems that your friend Yumichika found it after leaving here last night."

"Oh, so they all just left without me?"

"What did you expect Senna? You've been unconscious for two months. Your friends are worried for you, you shouldn't be fighting so soon. You should be resting," Kisuke said.

"Blah blah. I got plenty of rest. I feel fine," she replied as she stood up.

"Where exactly are you going," Kisuke asked.

"To go and fight obviously. I'm not letting the boys have all the fun, I want to hit something. Hard."

Kisuke sighed as Senna left the room. "Just be careful."

* * *

Senna flashed towards the flares in reiatsu she could feel on the outskirts of the town. Kurohineko was at her side and she was dressed in a uniform she had gotten from Yoruichi's things. It was similar to what she had been wearing. The tight special ops pants and the backless kimono, the only difference was that Yoruichi had nothing she could wear under the kimono so her back was left bare and her new scars were now quite noticeable since she wasn't in a gigai any longer. The scars didn't really bother her that much, she was a warrior, scars were nothing more than reminders of that fact. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail since she had no idea where her chopsticks were and she had nothing else to secure her hair with aside from a red ribbon she had found.

She ran as fast as she could and came to a halt in front of the dark opening to a cave. She frowned at the entrance, something didn't seem right. For some reason she could no longer feel the reiatsu of the others from the other side of the dark opening. She could however hear the sounds of battles being fought somewhere in its depths.

"Well Kuro, are you ready for a fight? I think we'll be getting one soon," Senna said as she stepped into the blackness.

She heard a low growl in response and furrowed her brow slightly. It wasn't like Kurohineko to not respond to her. She sighed, figuring she was over thinking things and continued her trek into the cave. As she walked she realized that she was in more than just a cave. There were strange pillars and the walls had been carved out to resemble houses.

"They're ruins," she said aloud as she walked through a chamber with a high domed ceiling and looked around. There was rubble strewn across the floor from a recent fight and fresh blood splattered across one of the walls. "It looks like I'm a little late. Again."

She flashed down one of the connecting halls and came to an abrupt halt when she saw Hisagi, Kira, Renji, and Ichigo all fighting strange weapons that were arising from shadows in the ground. Not having been noticed yet, she walked a little closer to the chamber in which they were fighting and observed for a moment. There were strange slug like eyes flying around and casting a bright light over anything that could create a shadow. Spears, hands, ropes, and several other things would emerge from the shadows before attacking.

'They only attack from behind,' she noted as she watched Kira barely dodge a set of four spears that were trying to stab him in the back.

"Hmm, think we should help them Kuro," Senna mused as she leaned against a rock wall, unnoticed by either side.

'_If you wish_,' Kurohineko replied.

Senna narrowed her eyes. 'You're being unusually pliant.'

She received no answer to her statement so she shook her head and pushed herself away from the wall. She unsheathed the dark sword at her side and held it out before.

"Mezamaru, Kurohineko," she whispered.

Black flames engulfed her blade, darkening it and changing the hilt to red and black.

"Time to have some fun," she said as she pierced the earth before her with the sword. "Ejiki."(prey)

Black flames swirled around the blade before dancing to the ground where they circled the room before meeting with a slight crackle. Once the circle was complete, sections of the back flames raced inwards startling the four that were fighting as they slid past them. They didn't make a sound as they circled the many rock formations and crushed them to a pile of black ice like crystals.

"What the hell," Ichigo cried as a wall of black flame flew around him and circled the rock formation behind him, the rocks suddenly disintegrated and fell to the ground. The hand that was trying to come out of it banished to the darkness once again.

Everyone watched in awe as the flames silently made their way around the room, crushing anything that could cast a shadow. Once everything was destroyed, the flames circled the room, creating a wall of black flame around everyone once again. It was then that they all noticed Senna standing just in front of the flames, her palm on the hilt of her zanpakuto as the red and black ribbon danced around her. Her face was a mixture of seriousness and enjoyment.

Senna's eyes flicked up to the eyes above everyone, they were looking around for the source of the disruption. She pulled her blade from the ground and leapt into the air, she held her blade parallel to the ground as she spun clockwise.

"Hikkaku, Kurohineko."

Five black flames shot from her blade, spinning in every direction around her, effectively slicing apart every eye that tried to create a shadow. She landed back on the ground in a crouch, her left hand on the dirt floor and her head bowed slightly. Kurohineko was grasped firmly in her right hand, its tip in the ground. It looked as if Senna were bowing to the sword held before her.

"Senna," Hisagi called as he ran towards, everyone following behind him.

Her head came up and she smirked at Hisagi's serious expression. "That was fun."

"You shouldn't be here," he said to her.

"And why not," she snapped as she stood, the black flames around them flickered slightly in her anger, but still not a sound was made.

"You should be resting. In your condition-"

"In my condition what?!" She barked. "I am perfectly aware of the _condition_ I am in, and right now the only thing that's bothering me is the lack of faith in me. If I didn't think I could help then I wouldn't be here. And, if I'm not mistaken I was the one who just saved your asses!"

"We were handling the situation," Renji grumbled.

"You were handling the situation," she mocked. "How? By beating up a shadow? I just took care of the source of the problem in two swift and easy attacks. Do you guys care though? No, I'm being snapped at by my _man_ because I was injured in battle two months ago."

"Senna," Hisagi sighed.

Renji snickered, but looked away quickly and gulped when Senna's angry glare was turned on him. He had forgotten just how scary she could be.

The little quarrel was quickly forgotten though when the ground below and above began to shake. Rocks began to fall from the ceiling, small at first, but getting larger as the shaking increased.

Senna let the flames around everyone fall as she sheathed Kurohineko and leapt out of the way of some of the falling boulders and rocks.

Hisagi, Kira and herself were being pushed apart from Renji and Ichigo as the rubble began to surround them and block off any form of escape.

"Just go. We'll catch up with you guys," Hisagi shouted at Renji and Ichigo who were dodging the falling debris as well even though it wasn't so bad above them.

The two nodded and took off in the opposite direction.

Senna grunted as she jumped out of the way of another boulder. "Ok, this is annoying. You two!" She shouted at Hisagi and Kira who looked over at her curiously. "Here, now," she ordered as she pointed to a spot right beside her.

Kira looked at Hisagi for some form of confirmation or explanation, all he got was a shrug as Hisagi made his way through the falling debris. Kira followed after him and with in seconds they were standing at Senna's side.

"Took you long enough," she mumbled as she folded her arms over chest.

"Why'd you call us over here, if you aren't going to do anything," Hisagi asked calmly, even though he was slightly irritated as he barely missed getting hit in the head by a rock twice the size of his fist.

"What does it look like," she retorted, "Someone has to keep saving the lieutenants, and apparently that's me. Poor Senna who was in a fight a few months ago sure comes in handy doesn't she?"

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

Senna sighed, "Really, I don't understand how you haven't noticed."

Both lieutenants looked mildly stunned by her statement and just stared at her before seeming to realize that they were surrounded by a blue glow. The rocks, boulders and dust were no longer hitting them, but the shield around them. They were piling up around the shield, creating a sort of pocket over them.

"What about the rock that almost hit me....You did that on purpose," Hisagi accused as Senna turned her head to hide the smirk on her face.

"I would never," she replied in mock hurt, before little giggles escaped her and gave her away.

"Of course you wouldn't. Anyways, how are we going to get out of this, we're buried," Hisagi observed somewhat snidely.

"Hmm, we are aren't we," Senna said as she looked around at the rocks that were now all around them. It would have been dark if not for the soft blue glow of the shield around them. "I suppose we'll have to move them won't we?"

"Let me guess, you can do that too," Hisagi grumbled.

"Duh," she replied sarcastically. With her arms still crossed over her chest, she closed her eyes and took a small breath. The blue glow brightened and there were grinding and crunching noises as the rocks around them began to shift and move. A frown pulled down the corners of her lips when she had more trouble than she would have thought getting the rocks to move off of them. She uncrossed her arms and flicked her right wrist upwards, still nothing happened aside from a little more noise. She growled and pushed her hand upwards again, straining mentally to move the boulders that she shouldn't have had a problem moving. It took a moment, but the barrier expanded, pushing the rocks off of them and sending them hurtling through the air.

"Show off," Hisagi mumbled as he three of them walked out of the hole, Kira with Hisagi's help, he had been injured earlier on and wasn't in the best of shape. He set the blonde man down against one of the walls.

Senna had stopped a few steps behind them, unnoticed, and raised a hand to her head. Her head was practically screaming at her now it hurt so bad. She could have sworn someone was ripping her brain apart with their bare hands. Shaking off the pain as best she could, she walked up behind Hisagi.

"I can take care of him," she said as she knelt by Kira's side, "Since you don't seem to want me fighting," she added darkly.

"You shouldn't be doing anything but recovering," Hisagi said.

"Yeah, well I'm a big girl and can make my own decisions," she snapped before turning her head to see Yoruichi strolling in through the same corridor she had used.

"Where's Ichigo?"

"Hell if I know," Senna replied as she lifted a piece of Kira's torn and bloody uniform from his shoulder and frowned.

"He went that way with Renji a little while ago," Hisagi said as he nodded in the direction the two had gone.

"Let's go," Yoruichi ordered. "Can you take care of him Senna?"

Senna rolled her eyes and sighed as she continued looking at Kira's wounds. "Of course I can."

"Catch up with us soon as you can," she said before disappearing, Hisagi right on her heels.

Senna snorted as they disappeared and focused her attention back on Kira. "I'm not the best at this, so this might hurt."

He nodded and laid his head against the wall behind him as she began to heal the wound to his shoulder first.

"There's internal damage," she said as her hands roamed over some of the more minor wounds after finishing his shoulder.

"I think so," Kira agreed.

Senna frowned, she was beginning to feel the effects of the headache now. Her hands were beginning to shake slightly and if she continued trying to heal Kira she was likely to hurt him instead. "I can try to heal it, but I don't guarantee that you'll be much better. I'm not good at healing what I can't see."

"I'm fine, we should find the others."

Senna nodded and helped him up, glad that he had decided to look for the others and not have her heal him entirely. She put one of his arms over her shoulders and supported him as they walked through the ruins, following the traces of Yoruichi's and Hisagi's reiatsu. She could also sense Renji and Yumichika nearby.

"Hey," Renji called as he and Yumichika jogged towards her and Kira.

"Hey dead man," she replied, earning her a death glare from Renji. It wasn't all that effective since he turned bright red and turned away from her. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're already on their way to where Ichigo's fighting the Bount. We came back to get you two," Renji answered quickly as he took Kira from her shoulder.

"You look like hell," she said as she looked over to Yumichika who was dirty and bruised.

"You don't look all that beautiful yourself," Yumichika snipped as he folded his arms over his chest and stuck his chin a little higher in the air.

"Come on," Renji sighed.

They walked through another long corridor before walking into an open and well lit room with an earthen platform in the center of it. On the platform was a Senkai gate. There was no sign of the people they had come to defeat though. Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Hisagi and Yoruichi were all there as were three strange stuffed animals, but no sign of any threats.

"What's going on," Senna asked as she walked up to the group with Yumichika at her side.

"They've gone to Soul Society," Yoruichi answered. "To take revenge against the Soul Reapers for creating them and then deciding they deserved to die."

"So we lost. What an ugly loss," Yumichika complained.

"So why aren't we going after them," Senna asked.

"_You_ aren't doing anything. You're going back to your brother, and the rest of us will go after the Bount," Hisagi said.

"And since when do I listen to you," Senna replied coldly.

"Since you decided you love me and would do anything for me," he answered with a smirk.

"Who the hell said I'd do anything for you?! I may love your stupid ass, but I'm not taking orders from you, lieutenant," she seethed. She didn't notice the snickers or surprised gasps from anyone as they all registered her admission of love.

"You're injured Sen-"

"Injured? Do you see a single drop of blood on me, a single scratch? I haven't fought anyone here. I attacked a few shadows and weird eyeballs. I'm perfectly capable of fighting," Senna argued.

"Actually you're not," a voice said from behind her.

She turned around to see her brother behind her, his gray-blue eyes hidden in the shadow of his hat.

"I think I would be a better judge of that since it's my body that's in question. I feel fine," she insisted in annoyance.

"What about the headache," he asked casually.

Senna looked surprised by the question and just blinked at him in confusion.

"You do remember what happened the last time you-"

"Yes Kisuke, I remember what happened," she hissed, "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"You've had a headache since you woke up. You can't fight in the condition you're in. Will you be able to stop it if you lose control," he asked calmly.

Senna's jaw clenched and her hands fisted at her sides as she tore her eyes from his and looked at one of the rock walls.

"I didn't think so. Now go back to the shop with Renji, he needs to clean up before he leaves," Kisuke sang happily as he approached the gate to make some adjustments so that everyone would be able to pass through it safely.

Senna made no move to leave, she stood completely still as everyone behind her talked about their plans once they got into Soul Society. She took in a deep breath as she continued to stare at the rock wall and let it out slowly. She knew Kisuke was right, with the headaches she was having she could seriously injure, if not kill someone if she were to lose control of her emotions while using the Hotaru technique. Fighting in general was dangerous while she had the headaches, she could lose control if she pushed too hard. It just felt like a low blow for him to bring up the past so casually knowing it would hurt her.

"Senna," Hisagi said softly as he stepped beside her and placed a hand on her lower back.

She huffed, but didn't look at him. "Leave me alone. Go back and do your job. Leave me here to do nothing while our home is threatened, I understand. I'm a danger to everyone. I always have been."

"We don't think you're a danger to us."

"I tried to kill you," she stated evenly.

"You were reacting on instinct when you awoke from a nightmare."

"Instinct? We both know there was more than instinct involved. It was like I wasn't in control of myself. I don't remember attacking you, only waking up to find that I was trying to strangle you. I tried to kill you and it wasn't the first time I had tried to kill someone I cared about. I could never forgive myself if I hurt you or one of the others."

"You wouldn't hurt us."

"If I did, if I lost control and couldn't stop myself, would you stop me? Would _you_ kill _me_?"

Hisagi's face hardened as he placed a hand under her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. "Would you want me to?"

Senna met his eyes unflinchingly,"Yes. If I was putting you or anyone else in danger. Yes, I would want you to kill me."

"Then I will kill you with my own hands if it ever comes to that. Which it won't."

"Thank you," she said quietly as she tore her chin from his grasp and began to walk away from him.

Kisuke cast a discreet glance back at her and sighed sadly. He didn't like having to hurt her, but she was in no state to fight. If anything were to happen, if the hollow that was in her tried to surface again, she could be killed by one of her own friends, he didn't want to see that happen. He wanted to protect her as best he could. Unfortunately, that meant hurting her in the process.

"Senna," Hisagi called after her, he ran up to her and caught her hand just as she was turning a corner that blocked them from view of the others.

She turned back to him with a pained look on her face, it vanished so quickly Hisagi thought he was just imagining things. He pulled her to him and embraced her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Senna. Stay here and get better, then come home so we can start off where we left off in the forest," he said with a little grin and amusement dancing in his usually serious eyes.

Senna sighed and rolled her eyes. "Only if I get to be on top this time."

Hisagi seemed a little surprised by her response and stuttered a few times before finally forming a coherent word. "Really?"

"Men are so easy," she replied.

"That wasn't very nice-"

"Oh shut up. I love you Shuhei Hisagi and you are stuck with me for a very long time when I get home. I may not show it often, but I'm tired of being alone, of pushing everyone away. I know what I want now, and it's you. But if you tell anyone so help me I'll-"

"You talk too much," Hisagi said before leaning down to place his lips on hers and pull her tighter against him. Her nails dug softly into his back as their lips moved over each other rhythmically for several long heart stopping moments.

Senna pulled away suddenly with a small cry and her hands flew to her head.

"Senna," he asked worriedly as he placed his hands on her shoulders and tried to look into her eyes which were squeezed shut.

"I'm fine," she replied, though her voice was shaky and not very convincing. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, they seemed so tired and worn now, and darker somehow.

"No, you're not. You need to be resting. I'll take you-"

"No, I'm fine. Go, protect our home. Don't let those bastards destroy it," she said before turning away from him and quickly walking off.

"I love you, I truly do. Please forgive me," he heard her say to herself as she broke into a run.

What she said confused him, was she speaking to him? And if so what was she going to do that would require his forgiveness?

Hisagi watched her walk away from him with a blank mask on his face. He felt sorry for her, not that she would like to know that, but it was true. Not only did she fear herself and what was going on in her body, she was afraid for everyone she cared about. The possibility of her losing control and unintentionally hurting someone was high, at least according to what her brother had said. He had told him that when Senna tried to kill herself she had almost destroyed herself entirely. Her body had taken the worst of the damage, but her mind didn't come away unscathed. She controlled the Hotaru technique with her mind, so when she loses control of that she loses control of her own mind and if the Hotaru is damaged so was her mind.

He didn't fully understand what was going on, but he knew that Senna may be fine physically aside from the many scars that now adorned her body. But she was having nightmares and she had tried to kill him when he accidentally woke her. Her mind was unstable, whether she knew it or not, or would acknowledge it was another thing. He knew that she must have known something was wrong when Kisuke brought up the headaches. He had seen her wince, he didn't think even she had realized she had done that, but she had. What her brother had said scared her. It had scared her enough to get her to back down from a potential fight, something he had never seen her do.

"Alright everyone, let's go," Yoruichi called from the Senkai gate.

Hisagi sighed and turned away from the quickly departing dark haired woman. He walked up behind everyone else who was preparing to go after the Bount. Not a word was said among them as they all walked forward into the gate.

* * *

'What the hell was that,' she thought as she ran. 'What did I see?'

She stumbled as she fled and for the first time in almost fifty years a tear spilled from her left eye. She hastily wiped it away and continued running. She wasn't heading to the shop, she didn't know where she was going, she just needed to be alone with her own thoughts. To try and piece together the vision that had flashed before her eyes.

* * *

She was in a place she didn't recognize, the walls and floor were all a bright, sterile white. There was a door a few yards in front of her, but nothing else really stuck out in her mind. Ichigo and Renji both were staring down at her as she knelt on the white floor and clutched at her stomach that was bleeding profusely from a stab wound that had pierced through her stomach and had exited her back. An agonized scream tore through her lips as she stared at her blood covered hands. Her breathing was labored and there were tears pouring unrestrained from her eyes.

It was then that Hisagi came running into the room, having heard her scream and feeling the wild fluctuations in her spirit energy. His zanpakuto was drawn but he quickly sheathed it as he ran to Senna and knelt in front of her. She leaned her head into his chest and sobbed uncontrollably, her whole body was shaking violently.

"What happened," he asked worriedly as he tried to get Senna to look up at him, but she wouldn't budge and she was crying so forcefully he was afraid she was going to hurt herself further.

He looked over to Renji and Ichigo who hadn't moved an inch, both men's eyes held a sadness in them that was almost hard to look at.

"What happened," he snapped at them.

"Hisagi, she-she was-" Renji started but he couldn't finish as Senna's agonized face flashed through his mind. The moment the sword had pierced her stomach she had had muttered two words that would haunt him for a long time. She was trying to help him, to save him from the blade that was aimed for him. Him, not her. Those words were, "My baby."

"She was pregnant," Ichigo said sadly.

The look that passed over Hisagi's face was another thing the two men would never forget. He hadn't known, she hadn't told anyone yet. She had wanted to fight, she thought she would be fine, but she had been wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

Senna dropped to her knees as she ran and a scream fell from her numb lips as she clutched at her head. She didn't understand the vision, sure she loved Hisagi and she would freely admit it to him, but baring his child? Their relationship had hardly just begun, technically they weren't in a relationship. They were still nothing more than friends. Friends that loved each other and cared about one another, but neither had yet to ask the questions that would make them more than that.

She could feel the pain of losing the child as if it had really happened, as if she really had been pregnant. She could feel the guilt that had coursed through her body when she had looked into Hisagi's surprised and agony filled eyes.

It had been her fault. She had tried to save Renji, from what or who, she didn't know. She ended up taking the hit herself. Even though she didn't recall being stabbed since it hadn't been shown, she knew something wasn't right about the moments leading up to that point.

"_You couldn't move fast enough, do you know why? Me. I wouldn't let you. Do you see now? Do you see what I can do to you? You are mine. You will bow before me, or I will make your life worthless until __you do_." The voice the spoke was not her own. It was a mixture of voices, deep and another more childlike voice.

"Who are you? Why are you in my head," Senna asked the voice.

"_I am you. You are nothing but food_," the voice hissed in reply.

"Leave me alone. Go the hell away," Senna ordered as harshly as she could muster.

There was a dark snicker in reply, but no answer.

She was unaware of the blonde man that watched her from the shadow of a droopy tree in off in the distance. Brown eyes narrowed as she spoke aloud to herself and leaned over as if she had been socked in the stomach, grasping her head in her shaky hands.

Shinji quietly pushed away from the tree and walked off into the dark night, leaving Senna alone to her thoughts in the small park she had fallen in.

"Soon," he said as walked. "We'll be seein' each other again soon love."

* * *

Mezamaru- awaken

Hikkaku- scratch

Ejiki- prey, I figured it fit the attack since the flames are preying on just about anything that Senna wants them to.

So the vision thing of Senna being pregnant actually came to me in a dream and I really wanted to use it. The dream I had was a bit different though, she was lying down draped in some white fabric when Hisagi ran in and everyone assumed she was dead. I don't know how I know, but she wasn't, she had lived. Anyways, I just remember her being pregnant and having been stabbed in the gut and some of the emotion, but not much. I have no idea where this dream came from, I had been thinking about the story a lot so maybe that had something to do with it.

Anyways, thank you to all the reviewers from last chapter.

Please, please review. And if you have any suggestions let me know.


	34. Chapter 34 Just the Beginning

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach. I only own Senna, Kurohineko and well that's it really.

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Just the Beginning**

Senna was back in the gigai her brother had provided her with, dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a black tank top she had found in a drawer. She was lying on her back in the single tree that his quaint little backyard held. Her hazel eyes stared up into the star misted sky, but they were dead and lacked any emotion. There was no enjoyment for her in the peaceful solitude, no feeling, aside from the dull ache that signified yet another headache was coming on.

It had been almost two weeks now since she had been left behind in the living world while everyone else went to save Soul Society from the Bount. Even the ones they had called Ryoka were now protecting Soul Society, they were human, they didn't belong in that world. She did. She wasn't human and she didn't belong, nor like it, in the world of the living. She was useless here. Fighting, protecting, serving her home, that was what she was trained to do, what she loved to do. Yet here she was, lying in a tree as her comrades fought to save their home, her home, and she could do nothing for fear that she might accidentally lose control of herself and her own power.

Lonely was one way to describe her. She rarely talked, she rarely did anything aside from sit in the tree and stare up into the sky at all hours of the day and night. Distancing herself a little she figured was for the best. The headaches were becoming more frequent and little by little she felt as if her self control was slipping with them. The voice she heard came to her more frequently, usually only when she had a particularly bad headache, but it still came nonetheless. She continuously pushed it down and locked it away, but it kept surfacing. Every time it did, she felt a little more dread fill her.

She dreaded the thought of what was inside of her and what it would do if somehow it did manage to get out.

'_Hollowfication. The idea has been around for quite sometime.....Any Soul Reaper that has attained the powers of a hollow call themselves_...'

"Vizard, the masked army," Senna whispered as life seemed to suddenly fill her eyes once again as she recalled Aizen's words to her that day on the Sokyoku Hill.

'_Shinji was one of the eight that transformed successfully_...'

'The others that disappeared were captain Muguruma, his lieutenant Mashiro Kuna, Tessai's assistant Ushoda, I think. Then there was also captains Aigawa, and Rose. Our lieutenant, Hiyori and Shinji too. All eight of them disappeared at the same time.'

'_One of the eight_...._Transformed_...'

"I really am dense. How did I not see any of this," she murmured.

Senna shot up from the branch and flew inside so quickly that she startled Kisuke. It's hard to actually scare him, but she had succeeded and he was covered in steaming hot green tea and so was the table. He had spit out what he was drinking, choked on what he was trying to swallow and had spilled the rest.

"Senna," he choked out as he pounded against his chest.

"Eight," she stated.

Kisuke blinked at her, not understanding her rather simple statement. She seemed a little excited over something, he wasn't sure what, but he had a bad feeling about it.

"There were _eight_ high ranking Gotei 13 members that disappeared, _all_ at the same time. Shinji was one of them. You were accused of helping them escape as well as creating gigai that hid spiritual pressure, which you've already said you did. You were exiled not long after the eight disappeared. Aizen told me there were eight that called themselves Vizard. Eight that had transformed from normal shinigami to shinigami with the abilities of hollows. I was too busy trying to kill the bastard to fully realize what he was saying, but Shinji and the other seven....They're all Vizard," she said quickly.

Kisuke stared at her unsure just where this was going. "What else did he say?"

She ignored his question, but the fact he didn't deny any of it didn't escape her attention. Her eyes focused in on him, she seemed mildly angry and he fidgeted slightly. "They're like me, aren't they?"

"That's impossible," he replied dismissively.

"Then tell me how it is that I keep hearing a voice that isn't mine. Or why I feel as though I'm not always in control of my own body. Why Kisuke?"

"You're not like them."

"So you don't deny it? They are Vizard, they are shinigami with the powers of hollows?"

"Yes."

"Where are they? You helped them escape didn't you, you gave them gigai that could hide spirit energy."

"I don't know where they are, but I did help them escape. Central 46 wanted to kill them," he said seriously.

"Why?"

"They weren't natural of course. They have the power of the enemy, that makes them the enemy," Kisuke answered.

"Of course it does. Anything that Central 46 doesn't understand is the enemy, right? Just like I was," Senna said crossly. "If I'm not like them, then what am I?"

"My sister."

"Don't start with the avoiding the questions thing. Aizen already told me I was like them, that I was the first and I could be called their queen. Why would he say that if it weren't true?"

"I never said it wasn't true, just that you're not like them. A queen isn't like the people she governs now is she?" Kisuke replied with a cryptic smile as he sipped at another glass of hot tea that he had poured for himself.

"What do you mean," Senna asked with guarded curiosity.

"What is a queen?"

"A ruler," she replied with a look of incomprehension and slight annoyance.

"Yes, but there's more to it than that. What is expected of a queen?"

Senna grunted in aggravation. "I don't freaking know."

"Perfection. She is expected to be perfect at everything she does."

"So what are you saying? That I'm the "perfect" Vizard? And if so, does that mean you're admitting that the thing in my head is indeed a hollow and I was just too dumb to put the pieces together, even after what Aizen told me?"

"I wouldn't use those words exactly," he said as she as he tapped his chin with his fan.

"What am I?" Senna asked bluntly.

"You are a shinigami of co-"

Senna's hands flew down on the table and Kisuke had to quickly grab his tea before it spilled all over him again.

"I'm not in the mood for your ability to dance around questions with answers that have no actual meaning. What am I?" She growled.

Kisuke sighed and removed his hat. "Have you noticed the fluctuations in Ichigo's spirit pressure?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" She snapped.

"Have you?"

"Yes. I noticed something odd when he was fighting Kenpachi, it was weird, but somehow familiar. It was like his reiatsu went from harmless to harmful in the span of a second, it was a dark feeling, heavy," she said with a shrug.

"Ichigo is a Vizard. He doesn't know it just yet, but he is. He's still fighting the hollow in him and if he loses, it will devour him, and he will have to be dealt with as a hollow."

"Your point?"

"You're changing as well, but not in the same way. The hollow that lives in you didn't get there the same way. With Ichigo you could say it was forced into his soul out of necessity. With you well..."

"Well what?"

"It's always been there."

Senna started slightly and gasped in surprise.

"That's not possible. I would have noticed it? I would have...Shinji," she said as understanding dawned clearly on her face. "You had Shinji erase all memories of it. That's why I don't remember all the mishaps, all the things that went wrong. You erased my memories of it. All of it."

Kisuke nodded solemnly. "I don't know how it got there or why it's there, but you didn't start exhibiting any odd behavior until about ten years after joining the twelfth squad. In all the tests and experiments it seems that we somehow awoke it. How you didn't notice sooner, I don't know, but it was dormant until the time when you nearly destroyed your favorite training ground. It was the worst of the losses of control for you, at the time anyway. They got worse as time wore on."

"How did you get rid of it the first time then?"

"We didn't. You did. You managed to beat it and suppress it on your own. I had Shinji erase your memories of the events in hopes that if you forgot about it then perhaps it would stay hidden. It seems though that your Hotaru and the hollow are closely connected. When you nearly killed yourself, you broke the walls in your mind that you had created to hold it back."

"How do I put them back? How do I get rid of this thing?" She asked frantically.

"I don't know. You have to fight it, and win. It's just that I don't think it's quite the same as it was a hundred years ago. You're stronger, so is the hollow in you. I don't know that you could do it alone."

"Where is he?" Senna asked, her voice was shaking as she spoke from a mix of anger and uncertainty.

"Who," Kisuke asked, perplexed.

"You know who," she barked, "Shinji, where is he? Where are the ones that call themselves Vizards?"

"I don't know."

"Liar," she yelled.

"Senna, calm down. When the time comes, he'll find you himself. If he hasn't already," Kisuke replied calmly and easily.

"If he hasn't already?"

"He would know your reiatsu anywhere, do you think he'd ignore it? Especially if his dear first love is-"

"Oh, shut up," Senna grumbled before stalking from the room and out of the building.

* * *

Hisagi stood in the front of Kisuke's store between two of the racks of brightly packaged candy. He looked annoyed, very annoyed. His hands were crossed over his chest and he was leaning back slightly as he stared at the smiling and chuckling blonde before him. His eyes twitched slightly when the man rubbed at his scraggly cheek nervously.

"Where is she?" Hisagi asked again.

He had been sent to retrieve Senna by head captain Yamamoto. It seemed the Bount Kariya, the leader of the group and at the moment the last one alive had a plan to destroy Soul Society using ancient devices hidden beneath Seireitei. There were many Soul Reapers in the process of finding and sealing them, but they didn't have much time and Yamamoto wanted Senna's help in sealing all of them. They had been given one day to live, one day to try and seal them all. He wasn't sure how many there were, he hadn't bothered to stay and listen to that part.

The devices were known as jokaisho, and they had been used to create spirit particles in experiments a long time ago, when one had blown up after too much pressure had been put on it, one tenth of the Seireitei had been destroyed. And the Bount had been brought unwittingly into existence by the spirit particles released. Now Kariya was preparing to blow them all up, using the seal that was on his own body and that he had used to activate one of the jokaisho already. Soul Society would be utterly destroyed if that happened.

"Well you see...." Kisuke began but then trailed off.

"She's needed immediately. I can't feel her spirit pressure here, where is she?"

"I don't really know," Kisuke finally replied with a wide smile," Would you like some tea, I have-"

"You don't know," Hisagi repeated, his voice growing serious and his eyes no longer annoyed.

"She sort of left," Kisuke said as he waved his fan towards the door.

"When?"

"Uhh...."

"Three days ago," Jinta said as his red haired head popped out from behind the screen to Kisuke's right before disappearing again.

Kisuke chuckled nervously at the stern set of Hisagi's jaw and the way his eyebrows had drawn together.

"Three days ago?" He asked calmly.

"You see we sort of had a fight, nothing big mind you. Just a normal brother sister spat. She'll be home soon," Kisuke sang nervously.

"She would have been home soon, if she were here," Hisagi replied, his voice even and controlled as he spoke.

Kisuke chuckled again and scratched at the back of his head.

"Did she leave in the gigai?"

"No, she left it in her room."

Hisagi nodded and turned to leave.

"You may want to seal them without her help lieutenant. She was in no shape to help when she left here," Kisuke said, his voice more serious than it had been.

With a quick glance over his shoulder Hisagi leapt away from the shop and began to leap from roof top to roof top in search of any sign of Senna's spiritual pressure.

* * *

Senna was lying in a tree in a deserted park in a more run down area of town. Her hair was down and floating around her in the breeze that blew the chill night air through the thick canopy of the leaves around her. She sighed and closed her eyes, the sky just wasn't the same here. It was too bright in the city and most of the stars where barely visible on most nights.

She had left three days ago and had ran through the entirety of the city in search of any familiar reiatsu, namely Shinji's.

She had yet to find anything.

She was tired and her head was beginning to ache so fiercely that her eye sight was blurring. Stretching her neck from side to side, she winced at the many loud cracks she elicited from the movement.

Her eyes snapped open as a familiar energy entered the town. She immediately cloaked her own and sat up, turning her head in the direction of her brother's shop. Hisagi had just come to the living world and he would likely be there for one reason. Her. She wasn't ready to go back yet, to her brother's home or Soul Society.

Leaping gracefully down from the tree Senna groaned as she connected with the ground, the slight jolt had sent a blinding stab of pain through her head.

"Shut up," she muttered darkly as the now familiar evil chuckle resonated throughout her head.

Another cackle followed the first and Senna growled viciously.

"_But he's here to ask for your help_," the layered voice said smoothly.

"I don't care," Senna replied as she began to walk through the park towards a section of old run down warehouses. She had explored some of them but not all, and there were quite a few. The further she walked, the darker her surroundings became and the more dilapidated the buildings became.

As she walked, her eyes took in the closely built buildings and the faded paint on their concrete walls. She saw and heard as several rats scattered from some old trash on the ground as she approached. It was then that she noticed that there was a large gap between two warehouses. It was odd since there didn't seem to be any indication that the building that had previously been there had been demolished. In fact, it was almost as if there was never a building there at all, but she knew that couldn't be right. Why would whoever had built the warehouses leave a gap between these buildings, but not the others?

She stared at the space a little longer before turning away. If she had looked just a little longer she would have seen the stray dog that gave the space a wide berth as it passed by, or the way the bugs did the same. She never noticed it though, instead as she turned her senses were alerted to the presence of a hollow nearby.

Cocking her head to the side to get her bearings and to locate the hollow, she paused before leaping on to the roof of the nearest warehouse and taking off.

Unsheathing Kurohineko as she approached the massive hollow, Senna descended upon it in a graceful leap as she jumped from a nearby treetop.

"Mezamaru, Kurohineko," she breathed as she brought her blade down upon the hollow's mask.

There was a loud screech as the hollow bucked and her blade struck it in the shoulder instead of its beetle like mask.

"Ejiki," she ordered coldly as she stabbed the ground before her with the tip of her dark sword. Twin black flames danced noiselessly down the blade before fanning out around the hollow, entrapping it in a silent, churning wall of dark flame.

She smirked as the hollow roared and ran at her. "Sorry, but you're already dead."

There was a cold woosh of air as the black flames around her shot towards the hollow. Howling in surprise and pain, the hollow blew apart as the flames touched it, black crystals rained down in the air before disintegrating.

"We really don't use that move enough," Senna said as she pulled Kurohineko from the ground and released it before sheathing it at her side. It was one of Senna's favorite attacks to use, it was quick and though she liked close range combat at times, it wasn't her specialty. The black flames of Kurohineko were always silent and could easily kill their prey without them ever hearing anything but its own breathing. Not only did they move silently, they were not hot. They did not kill by burning, it was the opposite really. They killed by draining all the warmth from their targets until they turned into a pile of black ice like crystals. It was not exactly painless, but it was quick enough that one wouldn't usually have time to register the pain as their body went numb and shattered.

As she turned to leave, she sucked in a deep breath as the image of a pale face surrounded by black hair with black eyes and sharp teeth behind red lips flashed before her eyes. She stumbled slightly, but remained standing.

There was a loud rumbling chuckle throughout her mind and she shook her head in an effort to banish it and send it back to the recesses of her tortured mind. It didn't work, the laughing only intensified and she fell to her knees clutching her head in pain and terror.

"No," she said shakily. "Back the hell off."

* * *

Dark eyes narrowed and corned over to where he had felt a sudden surge in reiatsu. It was the same reiatsu he had felt when Senna had attacked him and tried to kill him over two weeks before.

Flashing in the direction of the surge, Hisagi kept his guard up and his hand near the hilt of the sword at his waist. He flashed past several old warehouses before coming to a stop on the top of a telephone post. Below him, on the street, was Senna, her bear back to him as she bent over, clutching her head in pain. Her dark hair was spilling over her shoulders, floating around her lazily in the stir of pressures around her body.

He frowned not knowing exactly what was happening to the woman below him. She was in pain, that was obvious, but what was causing the pain? He didn't know, but something in the heavy feel of the reiatsu she was unleashing told him he didn't want to know.

Stepping off the pole and landing quietly on the black asphalt of the street, he walked forward until he was directly behind Senna. Her body stiffened as he neared her, but she made no attempt to move.

"Senna," he asked cautiously.

She cocked her head to the side at the sound of her name, but still didn't move.

"Shuhei," she whispered questioningly.

"Yeah it's me," he said as he crouched down behind her. "What are you doing out here Senna?"

She shook her head slowly. "Trying to find him, but I haven't been able to. I need to though. I don't...I don't want to... to lose..."

"Lose what?" Hisagi asked a little more forcefully than he had meant to, but she was trembling as she spoke and she wouldn't look at him.

She took in a shaky breath before doing something that he would never forget. He had seen her cry, once, after the funeral for Kaien Shiba. Then it wasn't disturbing or unnatural, it seemed right that she cry, even if just a little, for the friends she had lost. This was different, it was disturbing. She fell forward, burying her face in her hands before letting out a shrill cry that was full of so much suffering it nearly broke his heart to hear it.

Stunned into silence, all he could do was put his arms around her and hold her to his chest as she cried with no restraint. He rocked her from side to side as he rested his head on hers and waited for her sobs to quiet down. When her sobs finally died down he tried to pull away from her so that he could pick her up off the street, but she clutched on to his bare arm so tightly he knew there would be bruises later and refused to let him release her.

"Don't go," she breathed, her voice had taken on a slight hysterical edge to it that worried him further.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said reassuringly, as he kissed the back of her head and squeezed her tighter against him. "I just want to get you out of the street and somewhere you can rest."

She nodded and loosened her hold on him. With graceful ease, he lifted her into his arms, she immediately buried her head into his chest and gripped on to his shirt. Her face was pale and her eyes looked strained. There were dark bruises under her eyes and lines from the salty tears she had shed. He was so caught up looking at her he didn't notice the person staring at them from underneath a burnt out street lamp. It was a man with chin length blonde hair wearing a green and black golfer's type hat, a black button up shirt and khaki colored pants.

Frowning at the look of helplessness in Senna's eyes, Hisagi said nothing as he shunpo'd his way back to the Urahara Shoten. Kisuke was already waiting for them just outside the doors to the little shop. He turned away from Hisagi and walked back into the shop without saying anything. Hisagi followed after him as they walked through the hallways and to the room that Senna had been using. She had fallen asleep in his arms, tired from the crying and effort of pushing the hollow in her to the back of her mind.

He placed her gently down on the bed and took a few steps back, he glanced over to Kisuke who was staring intently at Senna, a worried frown on his face.

"Can you help her," Hisagi asked.

Kisuke's eyes flicked over to the young man briefly before falling back on to Senna's sleeping form. "Not at the moment."

"What's happening to her?"

"The decision to tell you that is hers."

Hisagi scowled, but didn't argue, he looked back at Senna, torn between staying with her or going back to Soul Society. He knew he couldn't take her in the condition she was in, she wouldn't be able to help seal the jokaisho, she needed to rest. He also knew what he would do, it wasn't much of a decision. He would return home, he would do his duty to Soul Society and then come back. He was also fairly certain that Senna would be pissed off if he stayed with her instead of going back and 'kicking the Bounts asses' as she would likely say.

"I need to go. I'll be back as soon as I can," Hisagi said as he turned to leave the room. "Do what you can for her. It's painful to see her so...helpless."

"I know," Kisuke replied.

* * *

Shinji watched as the Soul Reaper with the scars and tattoos wrapped his arms around Senna and held her to him tightly as she cried uncontrollably. His eyes narrowed when the man kissed the top of her head and he grunted in annoyance when he lifted her carefully into his arms. He scowled when the man then disappeared with her held securely in his grasp.

"Who the hell does he think is," he grumbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched down the street, grumbling the entire time.

* * *

After Hisagi had left, Kisuke had kept watch over Senna for the rest of the night. When she didn't wake in the morning or show any sign of waking, he sighed and got up to stretch. He had been sitting on a pillow, leaning against the wall for over eight hours and his muscles groaned and creaked in protest to the new movement.

Feeling it was safe to leave her alone for a few minutes he meandered his way through the house and to his own private room. He removed his hat and plopped down on to his bed, running a hand through his messy hair.

'I'm a little surprised he found her. I thought that by now Shinji would have made his move. I wonder just what's stopping him,' he thought as he tossed his hat onto the bed behind him before getting up and heading towards the shower.

He sighed contentedly after dressing in fresh clothes and putting his hat on its rightful place on his head. With a new spring to his step, he hummed to himself as he left his bedroom to go downstairs and see how the shop was doing.

Halfway down the stairs his plans changed drastically. There was a dramatic pulse of raw spirit energy and a drawn out, pain laced scream. The rest of the steps were nothing but a blur as he flew down them and around the corner to where Senna had been sleeping. His cheerful expression was gone, replaced by a rarely seen mask of seriousness and calm.

Walking into the room he saw that Senna still seemed to be sleeping, but she was tossing and turning frantically. Her hair was knotted and damp in places from the sweat that covered her brow. She screamed again and ripped the blanket that he had placed over her in two.

Kisuke's eyes cornered over to Tessai who was now standing beside him.

"What should we do," the tall, muscular man asked as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Bring her downstairs," Kisuke said as he turned and swept from the room.

Tessai nodded before turning towards Senna. Using kido to bind her limbs together, to keep her from hurting him as he carried her, he lifted her effortlessly into his big arms and carried her from the room.

She was beginning to wake when he landed on the hard packed dirt floor of the basement. Her eyes blinked open and she growled at the restraints that bound her.

"Boss," Tessai questioned.

"Put her down and then go upstairs. Take care or Jinta and Ururu, don't let them down here," he said as he pulled his hidden sword from his cane.

He had brought Senna's zanpakuto as well, it was a few feet in front of him, lying on the dirt.

Tessai set Senna down, her dark eyes narrowed and she snarled at him as he backed away and went to do as he had been told.

Growling, she turned her head to Kisuke whose eyebrows were set in a grim line as he held his sword before him. When her eyes landed on her zanpakuto a feral grin spread across her face and she broke free of the weak kido and flew towards the sword, cackling wildly.

There was a loud screech as sparks flew through the air as steel met steel in a violent, earth shaking clash.

Senna hissed and leapt backwards, crouching slightly as she circled Kisuke who didn't move, only watched her cautiously.

"Are you going to fight or not? I'm getting bored," Kisuke said.

A dark, raspy chuckle escaped Senna's parted lips. "Now you know how I felt all these years." The voice wasn't Senna's though, it was deeper and there were a mix of voices layered together that came from her mouth.

"Yes, I suppose it must have been awfully boring being the forgotten one," Kisuke replied lightly.

Senna growled and leapt forward, slashing and hacking at Kisuke, but unable to land a successful blow. Leaping away she snarled before lunging at him again, a whirlwind of dust and energy roiled around them as their swords connected again. With a loud rumble, there was an explosion as the two energies met and pushed against the other forcefully.

"I see Senna has gotten a lot stronger," Kisuke remarked as the dust settled.

"The little bitch was good for something at least," she replied as she wiped at her cheek, only to growl when she brought it away to see that she was bleeding from a small cut he had inflicted. "You would kill your own sister?"

"You're not my sister, so there's no problem in killing you."

"Twisted logic, don't ya think? I'm using her body. If I die, she dies. And vice versa."

"That may be true, however, I don't plan on killing her, I would kill you but, Senna will be doing that part. I'm just here for your amusement in the meantime."

"You sound awfully sure of that."

"Well of course, Senna's my sister. Plus, she's in love. Women in love can be quite scary," Kisuke said playfully.

"Hn. Love," the harsh voice spat from Senna's lips. "Useless emotion. It clouds the mind."

"Maybe. Doesn't change the fact that you're in love."

"I'm not in love."

"Oh, but you are. If Senna dies, you die. If Senna loves then-"

"Stop saying her name," the layered voice screeched.

"Why," Kisuke asked innocently.

Tilting her head back and letting out a loud howl she charged at Kisuke yet again. They fought for what seemed like days before Senna's body began to shake and tremble from exertion. The hollow controlling her wasn't pleased with this and snarled angrily.

"Tired so soon. I was beginning to have some fun," Kisuke pouted as he looked down at Senna's body, that was knelt on the ground trying to catch her breath.

"Bastard," she yelled pushing herself up and trying to attack him again, but she fell to her knees with an annoyed grunt.

"All bodies have limits. You have reached hers," Kisuke stated.

"Shut up," she growled.

"Fight it Senna. Fight it and don't let it win, you never were a good loser anyway. So don't lose," Kisuke said.

"It's really no use trying to-ah.."

"Trying to what? Talk to Senna? But you are Senna. You're my little sister, remember?"

The ground shook and heaved as Senna clutched at her head with her left hand, she dropped the sword in her right, her nails digging into the hard earth beneath her.

"Of course I remember baka," Senna's voice snapped.

"Shut up," the voice of the hollow ordered.

"Not today. You're not taking me over today, now go away."

After a few seconds of nothing happening Senna's whole body went limp and she fell face first into the dirt. Kisuke frowned down at her, she was bruised, bloody and altogether a mess. He sheathed her zanpakuto before sighing and picking her up so that he could return her to her room. He knew this wasn't the end of the hollow in her soul, it was just the beginning. But at least she was fighting now.

* * *

I know I sort if glossed over the Bount Arc, but the more I tried to incorporate it fully, the more it just didn't work. So I used what I and went from there. I hope you enjoyed.

I am working on my other stories, there has just been a lot going on at work and it's annoying me to the point I can't focus on anything other than my annoyance. There's a virus attacking the computers, but no one believes me so there's likely to be a lawsuit soon, yippie. It's a weird virus that switches files and does all kinds of other stuff to obtain credit card info and send it some where else. I work for a hotel, how many credit card numbers do you think I deal with on a daily basis? The response to my concern(I have a friend that knows computers really well, he told me about the virus) was that the history had been checked(the interenet history stored on the comp), but when I told the guy who supposedly knows computers that the virus wouldn't hide there he didn't get. One simple question people, if you get sick does the germ that made you sick pop out of your chest and say hello so you can spray it with germ killer?

Anyways, I digress...Thank you for reading and please review, I only get like six a chapter, it's a little depressing. I'll keep writing though so don't feel like you have to review if you don't wanna, but I would appreciate it. :)


	35. Chapter 35 Lover Boy Returns

Disclaimer- I still do not own Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Lover Boy Returns**

The first thing she noticed was that her head was blissfully pain free today. The second thing, was the smell of flowers, like daisies. The third and final thing she noticed was that something seemed to be hovering over her and that was where the rather familiar scent was coming from.

'It smells like that shampoo Kisuke got me,' she thought as something tickled her nose.

Crinkling her nose and blinking her eyes open, it took a moment to process what she was seeing before screaming at the sight before her.

"I think she's awake boss," Jinta said as he poked his head into the sitting area and looked over at Kisuke who was casually sipping his tea and reading a newspaper as if nothing had happened.

"It would seem so," he replied when he heard her running through the halls before slamming the sliding door wide open and stepping around Jinta.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Senna screeched. "Who the hell does that kind of thing? That's not even funny!"

"Morning little sister," Kisuke greeted cheerily as he looked up at Senna's anger reddened face.

"Morning my ass, _big brother_," she spat. "Who thought that putting my gigai over me while I was sleeping would be funny? And then making it look like it was smiling at me?! It was downright creepy! Me, smile, what the hell!?"

She heard a few snickers from the other side of the door and turned slowly to see that Jinta was laughing behind his hand, when she turned to him, eyes narrowed and an evil smirk on her lips, he stopped and ran before she had a chance to kill him.

"You make a bad excuse for a brother, and apparently an even worse excuse as a father figure," Senna snapped before turning on her heel and stomping back to her room.

The door slammed shut and she could be heard muttering curses, loudly, as she stomped around her room.

"Jinta," Kisuke called.

"Yes, boss," the red head asked carefully as he popped into the room, a broom held behind his back.

Kisuke stared at him seriously for a moment before starting to chuckle quietly."Good job."

"Hehe, thanks," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Now let's hope she doesn't see what you put in her closet," Kisuke said.

"I didn't-"

"I'm going to kill that snot-nosed, pointy headed brat!" Senna yelled.

Jinta laughed nervously before turning and running again.

* * *

"Stupid kid, who the hell does he think he is?!" Senna mumbled to herself as she pulled the only two items in her closet out and glared at them, wishing they would catch fire. "At least there's no pink, he knew well enough to not go there."

There was a black skirt with white vines of flowers around the bottom, that would probably fall just below her knees, there was a little bit of a white netting like fabric under it to give the skirt a little volume. With it was a white short sleeved shirt that buttoned up the front. Pinned to the shirt was a note.

'Sorry laundry day.' It said in childish scrawl, there was an evil looking smiley face at the bottom.

Growling, Senna crumpled the note up and threw it behind her. Ranting under her breath, she grabbed her gigai and slipped in to it easily. If she hadn't been dressed in rather dirty jeans and a wrinkled blue sleeveless top, she would have just stayed in those clothes. Anything to not have to wear the skirt and shirt in her closet. Unfortunately though she didn't want to spend the day in dirty clothing, or in the form of a soul. The only reason she had slept as a soul was because she was too damned tired to care about what form she was in. She had been out running around town, she just wanted to feel the cool air against her face and not be in the same house as her brother for a little while. The man was insufferable. When she returned she was surprised by what she found at Kisuke's table.

Ichigo and the rest of his group had come back home and Senna had badgered them with questions, wanting to know every tiny detail of what had happened. It had been about a week now since she had freaked out and cried her eyes out before passing out in Hisagi's arms only to wind up fighting her brother when the hollow in her decided it wanted to take her out for a test run.

Since then her headaches had been less painful and frequent. The hollow was still there, there was no doubt about that in her mind. It was just having a much more difficult time pushing its way to the surface since Senna had gotten pissed off and tossed her deep in the unstable recesses of her mind. She knew that she had to be careful, anytime she used any amount of her spirit pressure to do anything, she could feel the hollow taking a few steps out of the hole she was in. It was one of the reasons she had decided not to go back to Soul Society. Yet.

If anyone there found out what was going on with her, she wouldn't be questioned, she wouldn't be given a fair trail, she would be killed, without mercy. In the state she was in and not being able to fully utilize her own abilities she knew it was better to play it safe until she could find Shinji and make him help her.

Even then she knew going back to Soul Society would be difficult because she would be different. She wouldn't be just a Soul Reaper any longer. She would have gained the powers of the hollow in her. And as everyone knew, being different wasn't a good thing to the higher ups in Soul Society. It was her home though, and she was determined to at least try to carry on normally.

There was also Hisagi, she would never say it out loud if she could help it, but she didn't want to be somewhere he wasn't. She knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that if she couldn't go home, then they would never have a chance. He would stay in Soul Society, where he belonged as far as she was concerned. If that happened she knew that seeing him would be impossible since he would be risking his life to see her if she was only going to end up being consider a traitor, which was one of the things she was afraid of and it was a very real possibility, even if it was due to reasons beyond her control.

After showering and getting dressed, Senna made her way downstairs, grumbling the entire time and pulling uncomfortably at the skirt she wore.

She was paying no attention to the spirit energies she felt, it was usual to see Renji or Ichigo or one of his friends somewhere around the shop so she didn't bother concentrating on anything familiar. So when she opened the door and ran right into Hisagi's black clad back, she was surprised, but more angry at the person who was blocking her way to the table and, more importantly, food.

"Who the hell stands right in front of the doorway?!" She snapped.

"Nice to see you're feeling better," Hisagi replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah. You're between me and food, think about this," she said.

Raising an eyebrow as if to challenge her, he noticed she was dressed rather nicely and in a skirt no less.

"Is that a skirt," he asked in disbelief, still blocking her way to the food.

"No nitwit, it's a freaking table cloth. Now move before I move you," she hissed.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that violence doesn't solve everything," Hisagi asked as he stepped out of the way and Senna walked forward, ready to plop herself down unceremoniously onto the brown cushion closest to her. She growled when the skirt threatened to fly up, and carefully sat down, folding her knees under herself.

"Violence Hisagi, is an integral part of my everyday life. If you don't like it, then bug off," Senna said irritably as she helped herself to the rice and wide array of meat and vegetables on the small round table.

"Don't worry Hisagi, she's a woman, they get like this every now and then," Renji said as he walked in, he was in a gigai and dressed in a pair of shaggy jeans and a white shirt with a pineapple on it and a red bandanna on his head. "Is that a skirt?" he asked in sheer disbelief when he noticed how she was sitting and her clothes.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you," Hisagi said conspiratorially as he leaned towards Renji.

"Yeah Renji, don't go there or I could always tell Hisagi about the time you were in the bathroom-"

"I'll shut up!" He shouted before sitting down and occupying himself with eating.

"That's what I thought. I'm too lazy to kill you myself right now, but I'm sure Hisagi wouldn't have a problem doing it for me," Senna said.

"What did he do this time?" Hisagi asked as he sent a small glare at the red headed lieutenant who started choking on the food he was chewing.

"Oh, nothing," Senna replied as she smirked evilly at Renji.

"I won't ask then. I don't have much time, but I wanted to talk to you about going home," Hisagi said.

It was Senna's turn to start choking as she accidentally inhaled her rice. Renji arched a tattooed brow at her and Hisagi just leaned against the wall, waiting for her to breathe again.

"About that," she said after gulping down some water and dislodging the food that was stuck in her throat. "I've decided to stay here for awhile. I don't really trust Renji to kill all the hollows on his own, he's too easily distracted by shiny things."

"I am not!"

"Well by blue lacy things then," Senna said with a smile that made Renji gulp and go back to eating.

"Blue lacy things?" Hisagi questioned slowly while tilting his head and looking a bit lost, knowing he was missing something but not sure what.

"Yeah. Blue lacy things," she replied dismissively, waving her left hand around in the air to show just how disinterested she was.

"Right. Care to tell me the real reason," Hisagi asked.

"I'd really rather not," Senna stated, quickly shoving more food into her mouth like Renji in an attempt to avoid further conversation.

"Why?"

"It's not important," she said through her mouthful of food.

"Then why are avoiding my questions?"

"Renji saw me half naked because he wouldn't leave the bathroom when I wanted to shower," Senna blurted out suddenly, shoving her chopsticks in the stunned red head's direction.

Renji spit his tea all over the table before turning to look at her with wide eyes and then to Hisagi. "She walked in on me and then decided to get undressed!"

"He watched!" She retorted, shaking the chopsticks that were still in his face.

"I did not! I didn't see you take your clothes off, I just turned around and you were in your freaking underwear!" Renji shouted.

Hisagi looked from one to the other as they shouted at each other before sighing, Senna was avoiding his questions and trying to change the subject. Poorly. She definitely wasn't as good at this as her brother was.

"I don't really care," Hisagi finally said.

"Huh," both Senna and Renji said as they turned their heads to look up at him.

"Knowing Senna she didn't care either and just wanted to scare the hell out of you by making you think I'd kill you. I wouldn't kill you," Hisagi said making Renji sigh in relief, "I would just kick your ass for a few hours," he continued, making Renji gulp, "However, she's only avoiding my questions and trying to change the subject so she won't have to answer them. It didn't work."

Senna crinkled her nose and huffed before pushing herself up from the table. "In that case I'll stop avoiding your questions... aaaannnnddd avoid you instead," she said with a grin as she tried to bolt from the room. She squeaked when she was caught before she could go far and almost fell on her face.

"You're not going anywhere until I get some answers. You made a promise remember?" Hisagi asked.

Senna looked at the hand wrapped around her arm, blinked at it and frowned. "Nope, don't remember. Can I go now?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Still no."

"What if I tell you that I love you?"

"Nice to know, but you're still not going anywhere."

"Damn," she cursed.

"See you later Renji. I'm going to go have a talk with my woman," Hisagi said with a half grin as he started pulling Senna from the room.

Renji snickered at the pissed off look that crossed Senna's face before she hit Hisagi on the back of the head.

"Ow! Jeez woman, it's no wonder you're in the eleventh squad. I think you're more violent than Zaraki," Hisagi said as he rubbed at the back of his head. "Ow!" he cried again as she smacked him again.

"You want violence, I can show you violence Shuhei Hisagi," Senna threatened as she tried to pull her arm from his grasp, but couldn't.

"There's a reason I'm a lieutenant Senna Urahara, now stop struggling before you hurt yourself."

"Jerk," Senna grumbled as she stopped struggling, she would have used her kido to get him to release her and maybe make him fall on his face, but she didn't want to risk another a headache. Kido seemed more likely to trigger one than anything else.

"Who knew you could actually be submissive. It's kind of sexy," Hisagi said, hiding his smile as Senna glared at him.

"Do you have a death wish, _lieutenant_?"

"Not really. I do have a feeling that you're hiding something from me. I thought you agreed to not do that, and to trust me," Hisagi said bitterly as they stopped walking and he pulled her around so that she was facing him. They were in her room, standing in the center of it, staring at each other.

"I'm not hiding anything," Senna replied, "more like I'm keeping it locked up in the back of my mind," she added in a low mumble as she rubbed at the side of her neck and pretended to find the ceiling very interesting.

"What's going on with you? You try to kill me, you cry for the first time in fifty years, and you won't fight back. That's the biggest give away. You would usually have me on my ass by now for grabbing you, but instead, you give up. That's not like you, even if you do love me, you wouldn't actually listen to me."

"You said it was sexy," she argued.

"You're trying to change the subject again."

"Trust me, you don't want to know what's going on," Senna insisted.

"Trust _me_, that was the deal. Tell me," he pressed.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I at least want to _try_ not to be executed any time soon."

"Executed?"

"Yep. Executed," Senna confirmed.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't _do_ anything! Why does everyone always assume I did-"

"Senna," Hisagi interrupted.

"What," she snapped.

"The point?"

"I didn't do anything," she grumbled.

"If you didn't do anything, then what happened?"

"Uh....A hollow tried to eat me," she answered rather lamely.

"How would that lead to your execution?"

"It isn't dead."

"And?"

"It lives in my head," Senna said with a shrug. "What are you doing?" Senna asked as she swatted his hand away from her forehead.

"Checking to see if you have a fever," Hisagi replied.

"Well I don't, now back off lover boy," she ordered.

"Lover boy?"

"Yeah, well, that's a long story."

"I don't think I want to know. I do want to know what you're getting at though."

"Shuhei," she pleaded.

"You said you would trust me."

"It's not that simple."

"If you're involved I'm not surprised."

"Shut up," she retorted.

"Senna," he began as he stepped closer to her, their noses almost touching. "If you can't trust me then I don't want anything to do with you. I'm not going to waste my time with someone who can't trust me."

She flexed her hands at her sides and looked away from him as she ground her teeth together. "Have you ever noticed anything strange about Ichigo's reiatsu?"

"What does that-"

"Answer the question," she cut in seriously.

"When he was trying to rescue Rukia, on Sokyoku Hill. I remember that I felt captain Kuchiki fighting with him, but near the end of the battle his reiatsu changed. It wasn't like that of a soul reaper's, it was more like...."

"A hollow's," she finished for him when he trailed off.

"Yeah, like a hollow's."

"Have you noticed anything in my reiatsu?"

"When you tried to kill me," he replied as he seemed to realize the similarities between her reiatsu and Ichigo's when they had both changed.

"What did you notice?" she asked.

"It was too thick. It was like it belonged to hollow, but that's impossible."

Senna heaved a sigh and shook her head. "Actually, it isn't."

* * *

"So you're staying here to try and learn to control the...the..."

"The hollow in my head? Yes," Senna finished for Hisagi.

"Can't you just kill it?"

"That would kill _me, _which you promised to do if I ever lost control remember?"

"Yeah, but...How are you so calm about this?" He asked, he was pretty calm himself, like usual, but a part of him was still reeling from the information she had just given him. Aizen's experiments, Vizard, hollowfication, soul reaperfication. It was a bit much to process at one time.

"I wasn't originally. I don't have much of a choice though. If I lose control I could kill everyone and myself and never know I did it. Besides, it was worse knowing that something was wrong, but not knowing what. At least now I know what I'm up against. I'm not happy about it, but what good will moping or being angry do. I need to think rationally to avoid any sort of problems."

"Understandable."

"So, now that you know I'm some freak of nature and that I'm in the process of being eaten by a hollow, your enemy, how do you feel about me?"

"The same. You're not getting out of this that easy."

"Oh damn," Senna sighed.

"What happens after?" Hisagi asked, reverting back to being serious once again.

"I have no idea. I want to go home, but I don't know if that will be a possibility. I'll be the enemy after all, even if I can control it."

"I need to be getting back, it's getting late," Hisagi said as he stood from her bed they had both sat on.

Senna stood up too and turned to face him. "Don't worry about me, worry about yourself and taking care of your squad. They need you," Senna said.

"You know it's still a little weird when you're nice," Hisagi said.

Senna chuckled light heartedly. "Me, nice? Never."

"More like rarely, and it's creepy. Makes me think you're up to something."

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not."

"That's weird too," Hisagi mused.

"Oh shove it, now tell your woman you love her and get out."

"Demanding much?"

"Always," she replied with a smile as he leaned over to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"So you admit to being my woman?"

"If you're ok with being my man."

"I think that's a fair compromise."

"Then it's settled. I own you."

"Of course you do. I love you Senna, now don't blow anything up while I'm gone," Hisagi said.

"Hmm, and it was so romantic until you said that." She teased.

"You don't know a thing about romance."

"And you do?"

"Yep," Hisagi answered with a proud smile. "I'll show you sometime."

"You wish," Senna snorted.

"No, I promise."

"I'll remember that," Senna replied lightly.

"Good," he said before turning to leave, a grinning Senna staring after him.

* * *

"You've got to freaking be kidding me!" Senna shouted at Kisuke the following morning.

The blonde shopkeeper winced as he sipped at his tea, he was seated in the front of his shop as Jinta and Ururu swept and Tessai made breakfast.

"Part of the excuse that's allowing you to stay here is that you'll monitor Ichigo and his friends, and help with destroying any hollows that may show up. It's not that bad," Kisuke said.

"Not that bad?! You want me to go to school with a bunch of humans! In a skirt! A short one! How is that, 'not that bad?'"

"Do you have to yell?"

"Yes!"

Kisuke sighed, "Think of it this way, Ichigo is beginning to have problems controlling his own inner hollow, meaning that it's only a matter of time before Shinji contacts him. If you're-"

"He hasn't come for me, what makes you think he'll come for Ichigo?" Senna asked, lowering her voice from a shout to an annoyed and bitter grunt.

"Ichigo's having a lot more trouble than you, that and you're still a soul reaper, a special one. If you disappear it will raise suspicion and it's highly likely that a search team would be sent to find you. He can't risk that, he's probably just waiting for the right time."

Senna growled in annoyance and folded her arms over her chest. "Fine."

* * *

Cursing loudly, Senna walked down the sidewalk with a red bag slung over her shoulder while she tugged at the short gray skirt she had to wear. Every person she walked by practically cowered in fear as she stalked towards the school.

"Would you chill out, you're scaring everybody," Ichigo said to her, he had been asked by Kisuke to walk with her to the school since she didn't know her way around the town.

"Shut up strawberry, or do you want end up like my brother," she snapped.

He stifled a laugh at the memory of Kisuke trying to take a picture of Senna as she prepared to leave the shop with him. Not only had she managed to break the camera with one hand, she had blown Kisuke's hat of his head with a blue ball of energy, his hair was still smoking when they left five minutes later and there was a small hole in the wall behind him.

Senna growled, but took in a deep breath and let it out in huff. "You know I'm not going to get any of this right?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Just act like you, it's not like it matters for you."

"True," she replied as she rubbed at her temples with her right hand. She could feel a headache coming on and she was a little worried, it was the first time in the week since she had fought her brother that she had had more than just a dull ache like a reminder of what was still there. Now it was more pronounced and she was tempted to go back home, but instead she blew it off and tried to ignore it.

* * *

After checking in at the office, Senna made her way to the second floor and into the classroom she had been told she would be placed in. Sliding open the door she stepped into the full, noisy room, the teacher wasn't there yet and the students mingled and talked before class began. Senna made her way to the group that was circled around a rather bored Ichigo.

"Hey," she said as she glanced around at the other students in the room.

She was then introduced to everyone in Ichigo's group of friends including a boy whose name she hadn't caught, she was too busy socking him in the face when he tried to hug her, no one thought this was weird which she thought odd, but didn't comment.

"Alright you brats, in your seats," a woman yelled as the door clacked open.

Senna looked up to see a woman with dark hair and glasses walking in as the students scrambled to their seats and sat quietly. She just stayed where she was, she didn't have a seat and she had no idea how these things worked.

"You must be the new student, Senna Urahara right?" the woman asked.

Senna grunted and turned her head away, she still hated the use of her last name, that was until Ichigo elbowed her in the side. She growled at him, but turned to the teacher. "That's me," she said as cheerily as she could manage.

She was then forced to stand in front of the room and introduce herself. It was a quick introduction to her relief and she was seated toward the back of the room behind Ichigo. When she sat down she smacked him upside the head, "For elbowing me."

He huffed angrily, but didn't respond when the teacher announced that there was another new student. She walked to the door and opened it, sticking her head into the hallway in search of the new student. It was the same instant that Ichigo nearly jumped out of his seat in fright when the substitute badge he had been given by captain Ukitake started screaming at him. Senna was about to rise from her seat , but Ichigo was already up and out the door, she knew he could handle the hollow on his own, it wasn't very strong. Orihime and Chad followed before she had the chance to tell them he would be fine alone. She rolled her eyes and winced at the sudden pain that lanced through the space behind her eyes. She shook her head and set her elbows on the desk and began to rub at her temples. The headache was getting worse and she was beginning to think that coming to school was a very bad idea.

* * *

By the time lunch was finished Senna was becoming tired and feverish, the ache in her head was worse now. To the point that her vision was going in and out of focus and she had to constantly shut her eyes in an attempt to regain her vision. Her whole body hurt and walking was becoming hard as her knees began to grow wobbly, she sat back down at her desk and put her head in her hands as she tried to take deep relaxing breaths.

Her head was down, her hair covering her face so that she couldn't see the new student that Ms. Ochi, the teacher, dragged in and introduced to the class. She didn't hear him speak or notice that he was staring intently at her as he walked to his seat that was beside hers.

He introduced himself to Ichigo seconds before the orange haired boy started as the badge at his side started blaring 'hollow' at him again. He got up and ran out of the room, not even glancing at Senna who hadn't noticed any of this.

Senna's knuckles started turning white as she gripped her head tighter, her breathing quickened despite her best efforts to keep it steady, her body began to tremble and a quiet whimper escaped her lips. She barely registered the tap on her shoulder or the familiar voice that called out to the teacher that she looked ill and that he would take her to the nurse.

Someone helped her stand by grabbing her elbow and lifting her from her seat, she simply followed the person as they guided her out of the room, she didn't have the strength to question what was going on. She barely made it out the door before she collapsed, thin arms caught her and lifted her easily.

"You're alright love," the familiar voice said reassuringly in her ear.

She groaned as she tried to focus her eyes on the person who was carrying her, all she could make out was blonde hair and familiar gray brown eyes that were filled with worry.

"Sh-Shinji," Senna asked shakily.

"Hey," the blonde greeted cheerily. "You look like crap."

"Shut up," she grumbled before groaning when they walked out of the school building and into the bright sunlight. She shut her eyes and turned her head into Shinji's chest. "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it, just rest," he said as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

* * *

Shinji whistled as he walked through the warehouse district of Karakura town with Senna in his arms. He stepped up to a gap between two warehouses before looking around and walking a few steps forward, he disappeared from view and was now facing a large warehouse with a roll up door in the front.

He walked through the door, still whistling and walked through the warehouse. When he came upon a small room that served as a kitchen, living room, and who knows what else, seven people stopped what they were doing to look at the girl in his arms.

"What the hell's wrong with you lover boy? That ain't the guy, it's a girl," a short blonde with pig tails in a red sweat suit yelled.

"I know that," Shinji snapped back "I ain't an idiot Hiyori."

"Hey, isn't that that Urahara chick you were in love with," a man with silver hair asked from his spot at a small table where he had been cleaning a combat knife.

"Hey it is, isn't it," a small green haired girl chirped as she skipped towards him.

"Well....." Shinji drawled.

"What the hell are you thinking bringing a soul reaper here baldly," the blonde girl yelled.

"Shut up Hiyori," Shinji complained, "You should know she isn't any ordinary soul reaper, you were her lieutenant after all."

"So she blew shit up all the time, so what?!" Hiyori snapped.

"She's like us," Shinji stated.

The room went completely quiet, this was all new to them. He had never mentioned that his former love had been anything but a normal soul reaper.

"Sort of," he mumbled under his breath.

"She wasn't there that night how is that possible?" A girl with dark braided hair and glasses in a blue and white school uniform asked.

"Lisa's right," a tall dark skinned man, with a pointy afro said, "She was in a coma wasn't she?"

"Yes Love, she was in a coma," Shinji confirmed.

"Then it's just not possible," a tall, thin man with wavy blonde hair said.

Shinji sighed as he walked to the green couch Hiyori was sitting on, he looked at the girl expectantly when she didn't move. She grunted but stood and sat on the floor. Shinji set Senna down on the couch and stood back up to face the group of people waiting for an explanation.

"It is possible. She was one of us before we were," he said.

"What are you saying exactly?" The silvery haired man asked.

"Just what it sounds like I'm sayin' Kensei, she was a Vizard before we all went out to help you that night. She was the first, but she's not like us. She wasn't changed as a result of experimentation, the hollow had always been there. It was dormant, sleeping in her soul as she got stronger, we started seeing the signs that somethin' was wrong about a year before we left. I'm sure you remember that Hiyori," Shinji said as he looked over to the blonde girl.

"You said she damaged her mind, not that she had a hollow in it," Hiyori said.

"It was a lie."

"Then how has she managed to control it all these years," Lisa asked.

"Well, that's a long story. You see she had a small fight with it, and won. After that I sorta.."

"You erased her memories of it, didn't you dumb ass," Hiyori snorted.

"Hey, it worked! Until she tried to kill Aizen and herself, then everything she had built up to keep it locked up, broke."

"I don't understand. You mean to tell me she's always had a hollow in her soul, but she has never been aware of it?" Kensei asked.

"Pretty much," Shinji replied. "Until now anyway. It wants out, and unlike our inner hollows that won't risk harming us because that would slow them down, hers doesn't care as long as she is in control, not Senna. It causes Senna physical pain in order to get her to lose focus and make it harder to fight back."

"So what are we supposed to do with her?" Hiyori asked.

"Help her."

"Why should we, she's a soul reaper," Hiyori snapped.

"She is, but she'll die without our help and who knows who she'll take with her," Shinji said grimly as he looked around the room. "You may not like it, but we will help her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find Ichigo and convince him to join us."

* * *

Hmm, so who thinks Senna's going to kick Shinji's butt when she wakes up?

Please review!


	36. Chapter 36 Mine and Yours

Disclaimer- Me no own Bleach

It's been awhile, hasn't it? Hehe, please don't throw things at me, now or at the end of this fairly disappointing chapter. I apologize for the wait though, I've been trying to focus on finishing Of Death and Love since it's gotten so very complicated that it's hard to concentrate on anything but that. Anyways, please read and try to enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**Mine and Yours**

Hisagi placed a hand over the back of his neck to massage the sore and tense muscles there before extending both arms over his head to stretch. He rose from the cramped wooden desk he had been stuck behind for most of the day and made his way out of the office and into the grassy field just outside. There was a single willow tree in the center of the field and he stared at it for a moment, half expecting to see Senna perched somewhere up in its bows.

Of course the idea was ridiculous, she had never rested in this tree, hell she had rarely visited the squad unless she was delivering paperwork. It just seemed to him like the peaceful sort of spot she would like to lounge in.

He sighed and rubbed at his tired and blurry eyes as he made his way to his personal rooms. Since the betrayal of the three captains there had been lots of work that needed to be completed, and with no one else but the lieutenants to do it he had been swamped in paperwork for days. He had finally gotten caught up though and figured that after a small nap he'd drag Ikkaku out for a few drinks. Not only did he want to not be anywhere near the office, he needed to get his mind off of Senna. He hadn't been able to stop worrying about her and the predicament that she was.

As he pushed open the door to his quarters a strange feeling suddenly washed over him and he stopped abruptly, his brows furrowing as he tilted his head and looked up at the slowly reddening sky. After a few seconds he seemed to snap out of his daze and he turned his narrowed eyes towards the thirteenth division. He frowned to himself before shutting his door and flashing to the thirteenth division.

He made his way to the meeting room to the east of the gate that the division's captain could usually be found in. The doors were pushed open to let in the cool breeze and sure enough the white haired captain was sipping tea while he read over the text of one of many books that were scattered around him.

The white haired man looked up and smiled as Hisagi walked into the room. "Good afternoon lieutenant, what can I do for you today?"

"Uh, well I was wondering if you'd heard anything about Senna," he asked a little awkwardly.

"Didn't you see her just the other day," Ukitake asked.

"Yes sir, but..."

"You felt it too," Ukitake asked curiously.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Hisagi replied evasively.

"Her spiritual pressure, even though she's in the living world you've been able to sense it haven't you?"

"It's a bit strange, but yeah, until just a few minutes ago anyways. It just vanished."

"It's not that strange really. Senna is important to you, of course you would be able to sense her, even when she's not nearby. I don't know what would cause her spiritual pressure to suddenly disappear, but it does worry me too. I suppose you came here to see if there was anyway to go back to the living world to see for yourself if she's alright?"

"I don't really know why I came here to tell you the truth," Hisagi answered as he scratched at the back of his head. "Besides I can't just go off to the world of the living whenever I feel like it. I have a lot of responsibilities now. To be honest, I never knew just how much Tousen did".

"Sounds like you've been busy. But I was wondering if you would take this," Ukitake paused as he pulled a small envelope from his haori, "to Senna." He held out the envelope to Hisagi.

"What is it?"

"It's an offer for her to become my lieutenant," Ukitake replied casually. "You look surprised lieutenant Hisagi."

"Uh, not really. It's just that in her current state do you really think it's such a good idea," Hisagi asked without thinking about what he was saying. "I mean, uh.."

"You mean, will she be able to overcome the hollow and remain a soul reaper?"

"Well, yeah... Not to be rude, but how did you know?"

"I spoke with Yoruichi after the Bount invasion, she told me what was going on. It was Kisuke's request that I know since he doesn't think she'll be welcomed back into the eleventh division, let alone soul society if anyone was to find out," Ukitake explained.

"So then why are offering her the lieutenant's position? She's wanted it for years, if something happens and she's unable to come back, it would kill her," Hisagi said.

"She'll come back, she belongs here and she wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, as my lieutenant I would be able to better protect her and keep her secret."

"But what if something were to go wrong, she'd be killed," Hisagi pointed out worriedly.

"She won't be, I'll make sure of it," Ukitake replied calmly. "Now, go find Senna and give this to her. I would like to know her answer too, so take your time. I'll look after things in the ninth division for you so don't worry about that."

* * *

Senna's hazel eyes wearily blinked open and she raised a hand to shield them from the glare of an over head light. She groaned as she closed her eyes again to try and block out the searing hot pain that was lancing through her temples.

"Hey Shinji, she's wakin' up," a female voice called.

She heard approaching footsteps, but she couldn't bring herself to look up at the person who was now standing right in front of her. She saw the gray shoes with two black stripes and the light colored slacks but that was all that was in her line of sight.

The person before her lowered themselves into a crouch, but she still couldn't see who the person was. A thin arm reached towards her, but she backed away with a small grunt of disapproval. She heard a sigh as the hand fell away from her to land on the person's knee.

"Would ya look at me dammit," a familiar male voice ordered tiredly.

Senna's head shot up and her eyes met the gray-brown eyes of her former love, Shinji Hirako. He was grinning his usual grin at her, but she could see the worry in his eyes. She had always been able to see through him, it had only gotten easier the more involved they had become.

"Hey," he greeted casually with a wave of his hand.

Senna growled before launching herself off the couch and at the blonde before her. There was a garbled cry of pain as Senna's fist collided with Shinji's cheek, sending him careening into the wall behind him.

"The hell was that for," Shinji shouted as he glared at her and held his aching cheek.

"You knew, didn't you? That I was looking for you? And you've been following me around too, haven't you?"

"Uh, well, maybe a little."

"I've been looking for you for days Shinji," she spat.

"And ya've looked very nice," he replied with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill you," she threatened as she stalked towards him.

"Calm down love, it was just a joke," Shinji said as he chuckled nervously.

"Love? Don't you start that crap again, I'm not your 'love' Shinji and you aren't mine."

"Ahh, that's righ' there's a new man, a lieutenant. He's handsome, but is he as handsome and hip as me?"

"Better actually," Senna replied with a thoughtful nod.

Shinji's face fell and he frowned at the revelation. "Really," he asked sourly.

"Yeah, he hasn't disappeared yet either," she snapped.

"About that-"

"I already know the story. I also know that you erased all my memories of certain events. I want them back."

Shinji scratched at the back of his head as he stared Senna. "That's not the best idea."

"And why not? They're my memories."

"Not good ones."

"I have a lot of those, you'd be surprised by how many. A lot of them took place after I woke up from the coma you put me in," she said bitterly.

"Not on purpose," was his grumbled response.

She heard snickers of amusement from behind her and turned to see a group of seven people watching the scene with curiosity. Blinking, she realized she knew every person there.

"Hiyori?" She questioned when her eyes landed on a short blonde girl with pigtails in a red jogging suit, who was currently slouched in a chair with her arms carelessly crossed over her chest. "Lisa, Kensei, Love, Rose, Hachi, Mashiro...." She named off each person in the room, her eyes shifting over them, taking in their barely altered appearances. For the most part no one acknowledged her, she received a few raised brows, a bored yawn and a wave from Mashiro, but that was it as she continued to stare at them before turning back to Shinji.

"You're not gonna hit me again are ya?"

She shrugged disinterestedly, Shinji allowed a sigh to escape his lips, thinking that was a no. However, Senna had other plans. Once Shinji's guard dropped, she socked him again, in the nose. He cried out, dropping to his knees, his nose bleeding between his fingers as he whined at Senna for lying to him.

"I never said I wasn't going to hit you, I didn't lie. Just so we're clear, that won't be the last time I hit you, I owe you quite a few more."

"You sure do know how ta hold a grudge, dont'cha," Shinji grumbled.

"So what the hell happens now? I can't just disappear, I'm still an active member or the Gotei 13," Senna pointed out as she sat back down on the couch and put a hand to her head. The ache in her temples had subsided some, but it was still quite painful and she was beginning to hear the annoying, dark chuckles and raspy voice of the creature that was trying its hardest to break her down.

"Can you fight?" Shinji asked seriously.

"Not as I am, but get me out of this gigai and I'll kick your ass," she growled.

"I don't remember her being such a bitch," the silver haired Kensei Muguruma, former captain of the ninth division said.

Senna scowled and turned her head to look at the man, he was different from how she remembered him. He didn't appear to be as big as he was a hundred years before. "And I don't remember you being so damn scrawny."

A vein throbbed in Kensei's forehead as he resisted the urge to jump up and rip Senna's smirk off of her face.

"Maybe, fighting isn't necessary. You and Hiyori both have an idea of how strong she is," Love put in. Love was a tall, dark skinned man with a rather odd looking pointy afro and he had always had a thing for strange sunglasses.

"Yeah, but that was a hundred years ago. She's probably a lot stronger now," the effeminate man beside Love said. Rose was his name, he had long, wavy blonde hair and a pleasant face.

"What is the point of all of this," Senna asked.

"We need to have an idea of how strong ya are in order to know how to proceed with yer trainin'," Shinji answered as he plopped himself down next her and pretended to not notice the glare she sent at him as he casually put an arm behind her.

"So much as touch me and that arm will be shoved so far up-"

"Chill will ya, it didn't used ta bother ya so much," he said.

"Yeah, that was when I liked you," she grunted.

"You loved me," he said proudly.

She snorted at him and turned her head away. "I'm the fourth seat of the eleventh squad, does that help?"

"Eleventh?" Lisa repeated, lowering the book that was in front of her face and pushing her glasses up her nose. "How did you wind up there?"

"Long story short, I woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Senna replied.

"She's only a fourth seat, nothing we can't handle," Kensei commented.

"Don't underestimate her Kensei. It'll gech'ya killed," Shinji warned jokingly, but everyone was well that he was being serious.

"Are we just going to sit here and talk or are you going to help me," Senna asked grumpily as she fidgeted in her seat, the pain in her head beginning to get worse and the voice louder.

"We'll help ya," Shinji answered.

'_Needing help from such useless twits, chi, you're so pathetic. Why not let_-'

"Shut up!" Senna ordered loudly, earning her several uncertain glances from the eight people in the room. "Sorry," she grumbled. "But she's freaking annoying."

"Who?" Mashiro quipped.

"The hollow ya idiot, who else," Shinji replied.

Mashiro pouted, but said nothing else as she decided to turn her attention the television.

"I want her out already Shinji. She's tried to kill Shuhei and my brother, I won't let her, but somehow I don't think I'm strong enough to stop her if she tries again," Senna said.

"Do you still want yer memories back," Shinji asked somberly.

Senna nodded, Shinji sighed. "Thought so. I still don't think it's a good idea, but if you remember what had happened in the past you might understand a little more what you're up against."

"I have a question. There's a barrier around this place isn't there?"

"Yes ma'am," Hachi spoke up quietly. "It's one of my own making. It keeps our reiatsu hidden as well as the location so that no one stumbles upon us by accident."

"I thought so. So everyone in here can sense what's out there, but no one out there can sense us. You realize that by bringing me here, if someone comes looking for me, which is highly likely, I will be reported as missing," Senna pointed out.

"Kisuke'll handle that for now. Don't worry about it," Shinji replied.

"Ok. So how about those memories."

"You need to get outta the gigai," Shinji stated.

"Alright, where's my bag?"

Shinji nodded to the side of the couch and Senna reached over to retrieve the bag. She dug into it before pulling out a red glove with a skull on it. She was about to hand it to Shinji, but stopped and turned around and held it out to Hiyori instead.

The pig tailed girl smirked as she grabbed the glove.

"You might hit me hard, but at least you won't grope me," Senna said as the girl pulled the glove on.

* * *

When Hisagi entered the world of the living, the sun was setting and the sky was painted in varying hues of red and orange. Knowing that it would be pointless to look for Senna at her brother's, but with no place else to start, he headed in the direction of the modest shop. When he arrived he wasn't entirely surprised to see that the blonde shop keeper was outside, waiting for him as he gazed up at the moon, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hello lieutenant," Kisuke sang, but his voice was lacking its usual up beat and happy tone.

"I have something for Senna, do you know where she is?" Hisagi asked, all business.

"I don't. She never came home from school."

"School?"

"It seemed as good a cover as any."

"Why can't I sense her?"

"I'm guessing it's because she was taken to their hideout, they hide themselves well. Not surprising after being on the run for a century," Kisuke replied.

"Who are they," Hisagi asked.

"Did Senna not tell you about the Vizard? Hm, I thought she had."

"All she told me was that she was staying so that she could learn to control the hollow."

"I see," the blonde mused thoughtfully. "In order for her to do that though, she needs the help of people who are like her, well similar anyway. They are the only ones who would be able to stand a chance of surviving the...ordeal."

Hisagi's brow furrowed at Kisuke's cryptic words. "You don't know where they are?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't, but just because you can't sense her doesn't mean she can't sense you. Give her some time, chances are she'll find you."

* * *

"Hey Shinji," Senna shouted from the small room she had been told she could use while she was staying with the group.

"What," he drawled lazily as he sauntered his way to her door.

"I'm sure you've noticed, but someone's looking for me. Since you refuse to give me my memories back tonight, is there a problem with me leaving?"

"He really means a lot to ya, don't he?"

"Not that it's your business, but yes he does."

"What about me?" Shinji whined.

"What about you Shinji? You didn't think that I'd come here and everything between us would magically be ok, did you? We no longer have a relationship of any kind, after this whole hollow in my head thing is straightened out, I'll be disappearing from your life like you disappeared from mine," she said coolly as she pushed herself up from the bed roll she had laid herself out on and walked past him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going," Kensei shouted at her as she walked through the warehouse and made for the door.

Senna didn't bother to answer him as she continued her walk.

"Let her go," Shinji called from the doorway that led to the back of the warehouse and the small rooms that served as their only private areas.

* * *

The second that Senna left the barrier around the warehouse that served as the hideout to the eight people who had been shunned and forced to flee their home over a century before because of the traitorous acts of a vile man, her reiatsu was noticed by the one who had come to find her.

Hisagi had left the Urahara Shoten after a brief, but enlightening, chat with Kisuke. He had been wandering around Karakura town for several hours and the usually patient man was becoming the slightest bit impatient. As soon as he noticed Senna's reiatsu appear to the south of his current location he sped towards it.

Senna noticed the speed with which Hisagi was approaching her and sighed, she needed to put some distance between them and the warehouse that housed the Vizard. She turned and flashed away from the warehouses, making her way to the park that she had lounged in when she had been searching for Shinji the week before. It was between her and Hisagi and in order to get there before he could accurately pin point her location, she had to move a lot quicker than her body was in the condition to.

When she stopped moving and leaned against a tree for support, she wasn't surprised that Hisagi appeared in front of her several seconds later. She was gasping for breath, a small frown on her face as she tried to ignore the taunts of the creature in her head that was calling her weak and several other things as well.

"Hey," Senna greeted breathlessly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what," she asked in confusion over the question and the anger in his tone.

"About the Vizard," he said. "Your brother gave me most of the details about what they are and what happened to them, why didn't you?"

"Oh, that. I don't know really. I just didn't think it was a good idea to tell you, I figured that the less you know about some of this, the better. If things don't work out and I wind up like them, forced to flee my own home because it's the only way I can live. I don't want you to get caught up in the mess that that could cause."

"You're trying to tell me you didn't tell me because you're trying to protect me," Hisagi asked.

"I don't want you to have to choose between me and Soul Society. You're not a traitor, you're not different like me Hisagi. You belong there and I-"

"So do you," he cut in as he handed her the envelope that captain Ukitake had given to him.

"What's that?" Senna asked as she stared at the rather official looking document that was being offered to her.

"It's from captain Ukitake."

"Is he alright? Is-"

"He's fine, he wanted me to give this to you and then wait for your answer."

"My answer," she questioned as she looked up at Hisagi.

"Yeah, your answer. Now open it," he said as he pushed the envelope at her.

Senna took the envelope and slowly slid her finger under the seal to tear it open. She pulled the single sheaf of paper from within it and unfolded it.

Hisagi watched her as she read over the document that was offering her the lieutenant's post of the Thirteenth squad. He expected some sort of reaction from her since she had been waiting for years to be offered this opportunity, but instead she remained still and her face was as blank as ice.

When she finished reading the document, she folded it back up and lowered her hand to her side. She brought her hazel eyes up to meet Hisagi's.

"Tell him thank you, but no."

"What?"

"I'm declining the offer," Senna said.

"Why?"

"Because I can." She shrugged.

"Senna, you've wanted this for years," Hisagi argued.

"Well I don't want it now."

"You're such a stubborn pain in the ass. Give me the reason, and it had better be good, or I'm telling him you said yes."

"What does it matter to you whether I accept or not? I said no, no means no regardless of what men think it means," Senna snapped, cringing at the pain that flared up in her head along with her anger.

"It matters because I care about you even if you are a constant pain. You try to act so unaffected all the time Senna, but you're hurting aren't you? You're trying to shoulder all the pain of what you've gone through and what you're still going through all by yourself. Pushing people away, isn't going to protect them, it's only going to make you lonely. So why push them away?"

"Because this isn't your problem, it's not Ukitake's problem, it's mine and it's not something that I can't share. If I do, it could get you all killed or exiled, I won't be held responsible for that. I would kill myself before I endangered the people I care the most about in this world. You can't honestly tell me that you would choose to help me if it meant that you would be forced to leave Soul Society, your home, your life, the place you've sworn to protect, can you?"

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what," Senna asked stiffly.

"What it means to love someone?" He said.

"What?" She inquired as she jolted at the question he had posed. She looked up to see that he was looking at her with a mix of tenderness and seriousness.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

She blinked at him, trying to process the question and fight the urge to automatically deny the question like a part of her wanted to.

There was a dark snicker in the back corners of her mind, '_Love is useless. In the end it won't save him from me. I'll even let you watch as I rip him to shreds with your bare hands._'

'I'm not in the mood for you right now, so go away,' Senna ordered.

"Senna are you going to answer me?"

Bringing her attention back to the present and the question that had been asked Senna grunted and refused to meet Hisagi's eyes.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"...I love you."

"And I love you," he said as he stepped forward to wrap his arms around her. "So give me some credit and let me help you. It's my choice, not yours. Just like it was Ukitake's choice to help someone he thinks very highly of, you're very important to him Senna. You can't tell him to just turn a blind eye to what you're going through. Same goes for Yumichika and Ikkaku, and even though you take some kind of sick pleasure in tormenting him, Renji cares about you too."

Senna snorted. "I doubt that."

"Me too, but he'd still help you, if only to prove he's better than you."

"He'd fail miserably."

"At least let the poor guy think he's strong once in awhile would ya?" He teased.

"Why do men need women to make them feel strong? Why can't you all just admit that you are inferior to us, it would make things so much easier," Senna replied.

"What can I say, we're stubborn in our ways."

"Don't I know it," she sighed.

"I love you Senna and so do a lot of other people. Do us a favor and let us help you, we don't like having to sit around and watch you suffer on your own when we're willing and able to do something for you. You've done a lot for us, so let us return the favor alright?"

Nodding against his chest, she tilted her head up and placed her lips against his. She pulled away with a small cry of pain when he returned the kiss with fervor. She clutched on to him and closed her eyes as she leaned her head against his chest.

"Leave me alone," she mumbled under her breath.

"Senna?" Hisagi questioned.

"Don't worry, it ain't you she's talkin' to."

Hisagi looked up to see a tall, thin man with chin length blonde hair ambling towards them. He was a little confused that the man seemed to be addressing them and looking right at them. At first glance he appeared to be a human, but upon further scrutiny there were hints of something more sinister about the man. He tightened one arm around Senna while the other lowered slowly towards the hilt of his sword.

"Who are you?" Hisagi demanded.

"You mean ya don't know? Jeez, the young ones are always so rude," the man grumbled. "I'm Shinji Hirako, and that's my girl ya got in yer arms."

"I'm not your girl dumbass," Senna looked up to bark at the approaching blonde. She groaned and shook her head, the throbbing growing more intense as the hollow cackled madly. Senna was still quite weak from the headache she had had earlier in the day that paired with the swirling emotions she was dealing with were enough to distract her and allow the demon in her head enough freedom to begin to claw its way out.

"Senna," Hisagi asked worriedly as she buried her face in his kimono. He could feel her reiatsu fluctuating as if she were fighting, and he knew that internally she must be.

"She got too distracted. Now the other one's tryin' to make it's way out. I'm surprised yer still holdin' on ta her. Ya gotta be feeling the reiatsu mixin' with hers, the other one wants to kill ya," Shinji smirked.

"Shut up Shinji," Senna yelled.

"We need to get back Senna, ya shouldn't be out here," Shinji said to her.

"I'm not done talking yet."

"Well I say ya are, lets go."

"She doesn't have to go anywhere if she doesn't want to," Hisagi put in as he narrowed his eyes at Shinji who was walking closer to them.

"If the other one gets out, a kid like you won't be able to handle it. So let the adults handle it and go home," Shinji replied.

"Would you two knock it off," Senna scolded quietly. "Shinji, I'll go in a minute. Shuhei, just ignore the blonde idiot who seems to think he still has some claim to me, but doesn't."

"Still denyin' it, eh?"

"You are aware that right now I'm not the only one who wants to kill you, right?" Senna growled menacingly.

"Sheesh, I'm only jokin'."

"Whatever," she sighed before grunting and tightening her grip on Hisagi. "Bastard, how many times do I have to tell you to back off," she said bitterly, the pressures around her shifting dramatically as she fought to keep herself in control of her own mind.

"She's fighting it, isn't she?" Hisagi asked.

Shinji nodded, his eyes focused on Senna.

"Go back and tell Ukitake I accept," Senna said shakily as she released Hisagi and stepped back. "I'll be alright. Just keep everyone from getting curious about where I am for a little while. I love you Shuhei." She moaned loudly and leaned over, clutching her head and breathing erratically.

"That's enough, it's time to sleep now," Shinji said, stepping forward and putting his hand over Senna's head.

"What the hell did you do?" Hisagi asked as Senna went limp and was caught by Shinji before she could fall.

"Don't worry pretty boy she's just asleep."

"I need to learn to do that," Hisagi muttered as he looked down at Senna, all traces of her distress from moments ago gone.

"Well I ain't teachin' ya."

"I didn't ask you too."

"Good. Now go home."

"You think I'm just going to leave her with you?"

"I don't think nothin', 'cuz ya are. Now beat it kid, before I kick yer ass. I'd rather not do that, though, Senna'd kill me for real when she woke up," Shinji admitted.

"Will she be alright?"

"Of course. She's too damn stubborn to give up easily. Go home like she said, you can't help her right now."

"Fine, but keep your hands off _my_ woman," Hisagi declared with a smirk at the glare and grunt he got from Shinji.

"We'll see about that brat," Shinji quipped as he turned and took off with Senna in his arms.

* * *

"What the hell'd ya knock her out for baldy?"

"She was gonna lose control Hiyori, what'd ya want me to do?" Shinji objected. "She'll wake up in a few hours. We can start then."

"Have you gotten that soul reaper kid to join us yet," she asked, changing the subject entirely.

"No."

"Then what the hell are ya still doin' here?" She barked, pulling off one of her sandals and whacking him upside the head.

"I was tryin' to make sure my girl was alright."

"She ain't yers and ya know it! Now go and get that strawberry kid to join up with us."

"I'm goin', I'm goin' ya little runt," Shinji grumbled.

* * *

It sucked didn't it? Sorry. I'll try to make the next one better, promise.

Thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing this story, you are the best!

Please review!


	37. Chapter 37 Finding the Resolve

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**Finding the Resolve**

"Here's how this is gonna work," Shinji began as he stood before the seven other Vizard and Senna who was leaning against a boulder to his right glaring at him with her hands folded tightly over her chest. "You're gonna be getting yer memories back the same time ya fight yer little friend. We're gonna kill two birds with one stone. There's only one problem."

"And what's that?" Senna asked bitterly.

"You do know the process in which a soul turns into a hollow, right?"

"Yeah," she snorted. "Normally the soul would shatter and reform as a hollow."

"Right, that's not how it works for us though. The hollows in our souls were awoken, we fought them and we won so we are now able to use their power as well as our own," Shinji explained.

"Ok," Senna grunted. "What of it?"

"You're not like us," he stated evenly. "The hollow in your soul has always been there, waiting for an opportunity to come out. I'm going to give it that opportunity, but you have to be able to suppress it or we'll have to kill you."

Senna's eyes darkened slightly as she kept her hazel eyes on Shinji. They were all gathered in the underground training area that was beneath the warehouse hideout. It was nothing special, just a large room that resembled a barren desert.

"But what's the problem," she asked.

"Usually when the hollow is awoken you gotta fight it and beat it into submission, we have all seen how this works, except for you and you are different. I don't know if the sequence of events is going to be the same for you as it as for the rest of us. That worries me," Shinji answered with a frown.

"You don't know if you can handle it," Senna said.

"Basically, we don't know what to expect and that makes this very dangerous."

"Are you going to help me or not, I have a post to get to."

"We're gonna help ya," Shinji replied with a dark smirk. "Just don't be surprised if I have to kill ya."

"Sorry, but the one who's going to kill me isn't going to be you," Senna told him seriously as she pushed herself away from the rock she was positioned against and stalked towards Shinji. "Why don't we get this started?"

"As impatient as ever," Shinji grinned. "But have it your way, just remember to win or I will kill ya," he added darkly as he raised his right hand before her face.

There was a bright flash of light followed by a thumping sound as Senna's limp body fell to the floor sending up a small plume of dust.

"Hachi put up two more dislocation barriers and another barrier down here as well," Shinji instructed to which Hachi let out a loud sigh, but complied. "The rest of ya, don't die."

The air in the large desert like room had grown thick, everyone's attention was focused on the body of the girl who was beginning to twitch and writhe in the dirt. Even through the barrier that surrounded her they could all feel the immense reiatsu that was pouring out of her body in waves of black that spun around her.

"So, who's goin' first?" Kensei asked, his golden eyes flickering around the five others who would all be taking a turn fighting the monster that was pushing its way out of Senna.

"Ah, what the hell, I'll go first," Hiyori announced as she slouched her way towards the barrier surrounding Senna's body. "Open up Hachi."

"Yes ma'am," Hachi replied, opening a door for the pigtailed girl to enter through.

"She's already changing differently from any of us," Lisa observed. "Instead of becoming more like a hollow, she's keeping her human form, but that's beginning to change."

"Let's hope she finishes this quickly," Shinji said his eyes on the now black haired girl that was pushing herself up from the ground with a feral growl.

Senna was barely recognizable. Her dark brown hair was black and disheveled, her eyes had a golden glow to them and the pupils were slitted like a cat's. Her face was pale and her blood red lips were twisted into a smirk as she leered at Hiyori. Her posture could only be explained as animalistic, she was crouched slightly, her knees bent and her hands held out before her, ready to strike out at anything that approached her.

"Well come on ya scum, lets get this show on the road," Hiyori drawled as she pulled her zanpakuto from its sheath on her back.

A dark chuckle that was a combination of many voices and sounds was her only response before the creature that was Senna threw herself at Hiyori.

* * *

Senna blinked her eyes open in confusion, pushing herself up on her elbows to look around herself. She was no longer in the training area, she was in a forest that resembled the inner world that Kurohineko inhabited, only it was too dark and the trees were beginning to die and rot. Kurohineko was sitting in front of her, watching her with her knowing feline eyes, her red tipped tail flicking about her in either annoyance, impatience or both.

"Kuro, what the hell happened?" Senna asked gruffly, her throat dry and gritty.

"_Her_," Kurohineko hissed with pure hatred, a sound Senna had not once heard from her companion as her yellow eyes flickered over to the lanky figure that was emerging from the drooping and dying trees.

Senna turned her head to meet the golden animal like orbs of the creature that was walking towards her, an arrogant smirk on its face. "I'm going to kick your ass," she seethed as she leapt up from the ground, her hand automatically going to her side for Kurohineko. "What?" Her eyes widened in confusion when she found her zanpakuto to be missing from its spot, tucked into her obi on her left. Looking down at the empty place to be sure she wasn't just going crazy, Senna then turned her eyes to Kurohineko.

The feline regarded her with disinterest, its noble head held high. "_Don't look at me, I can't help you_."

"Then how the hell am I supposed to-Gah," Senna snarled angrily as a fist shot out at her, she pushed herself into the air with a light tap of her heels on the decaying grass. Landing on a very creaky and wobbly tree branch, Senna glared at the woman below her."I was talking!" She yelled at the very twisted version of herself that grinned innocently up at her, waving it's pale, bony hand at her.

"Sorry," the thick, multi-layered voice cooed. "But I don't like being ignored."

"Ah, right. You've been forgotten all this time, must be annoying," Senna taunted, smirk wickedly at the grunt she received in return.

"_You can't fight her with my help, this fight doesn't concern me_," Kurohineko told Senna airily, but Senna could see the tension in the cat's bright eyes.

"And if I lose?" Senna asked.

Turning her head, Kurohineko locked her eyes with Senna's. "_Then you will cease to exist and she will take over this body and this world_."

"Lovely," Senna mumbled grimly, sighing before trying to figure out just what to do.

* * *

"What's going on?" Lisa asked Shinji.

"Nothin' apparently," was the confused response as the blonde scratched at his head and stared at the two people in the center of the yellow barrier.

Hiyori was still inside, leaning on her sword as she stared at the motionless being in front of her with nothing short of pure boredom. "Hey baldy, what the hell's goin' on? She's only moved once and she's just standin' there like a dead person."

"I have no idea," Shinji replied honestly.

When Senna, or more accurately, the hollow that lived in Senna, had awoken, it appeared as if the coming struggle would be quite difficult. The reiatsu pouring off the creature was so thick and oppressive, but now nothing was happening. She just stood there motionlessly, her eyes turned to the ground and her hands limp at her sides.

"Hmm?" Hiyori hummed, perking up a little when she felt a subtle shift in the reiatsu from Senna's little friend.

Everyone turned their attention back to the barrier as the reiatsu level continued to rise dramatically, so dramatically that Hiyori was nearly knocked out before she was able to adjust her own accordingly.

"This time it's for real, be on your guard Hiyori," Kensei called out.

"I don't need you to tell me that Kensei," she shouted back stubbornly.

A moment later Hiyori was flying through the air having been kicked squarely in the stomach by Senna.

"Apparently you did, dumb ass," Kensei grumbled as he watched her land on her back and cough.

* * *

'How the hell is she able to do that?! The Hotaru is my technique!' Senna thought as she stared at the hole in the tree to her left that had been made by a ball of condensed blue energy with wisps of black that her little friend had fired at her without so much as a word only a simple flick of her fingers.

"Don't look so surprised," the being drawled. "That technique isn't yours after all, it's mine."

"That's not possible," Senna countered, her eyes narrowing as she recalled that her brother had made a statement that her Hotaru and the hollow were in some way connected. Was this what he had meant? Was Hotaru really not her technique at all?

"It's quite possible deary. I've just let ya use it because it would be inconvenient if ya died on me. Not to mention that if anyone's gonna kill ya, it's gonna be me."

"You wish," Senna snorted.

"I won't be killin' ya though, just borrowing your body. Permanently."

"Sorry, but that's not going to be happening," Senna replied grinning before disappearing.

She flashed to the nameless hollow's side, hand to hand combat wasn't her forte, but she wasn't about to do nothing and she need to get an idea of just what she was up against. Throwing her fist out at 'Hollow''s head, Senna grunted when she hit what she had expected to; A thin layer of blueish black that lit up as her fist connected with it. She pulled her fist back quickly, leaping away before Hollow had a chance to counter her in any way.

There was barely a moment between her feet hitting the ground when Senna lifted her right arm and flicked her wrist at her opponent. A bright blue orb sprang to life from her fingertips, shooting towards the motionless hollow whose lips twitched in a smirk when the blue orb dissipated in a shower of blue sparks several inches from her body, leaving her completely unharmed.

'Shit, so she can do everything I can do,' Senna thought as she clenched her teeth together. 'I guess the only question is; who's stronger?'

'_Don't count on being the strongest in this fight. You must use your head_,' Kurohineko said to her through their handy dandy link.

'Thanks for the vote of confidence Kuro.'

'_Don't be stubborn you dense fool_,' Kurohineko replied snidely. '_A hollow is just a hollow however you look at it. What is one of the advantages the Soul Reapers have over average hollows?'_

'This is a bad time to be playing twenty questions,' Senna snapped, swatting several orbs away from her. It took more effort than she was willing to admit as she glared at the smirking hollow several yards in front of her. 'But if we're talking about using my head, I'm guessing you're trying to tell me to outsmart her since she's just a mindless hollow.'

'_Not entirely mindless, she's learned a lot from just being able to live in your soul. She knows everything you do, how you move, how you fight, everything. She's as strong as you if not stronger since she's much more full of hate and anger and she knows it. You need to use that knowledge and her pride against her_.'

'It's not going to be easy to outsmart her if she's able to use Hotaru in the same ways that I am. The only time anyone has gotten past me was the Kuchiki jerk at the Repentance Tower. He was quicker than me though, much quicker,' Senna thought with a frown flicking her wrist again.

There was a grunt, but nothing else save a small flicker in the shield surrounding Hollow as the energy Senna had sent at her collided harmlessly with the protective barrier. The retaliation was quick and merciless, a wave of the pale, black nailed hand in Senna's direction and a flurry of small balls of blue black energy flew at her.

Senna grunted as the balls hit her own protective blue shell in a shower of sparks and hissing sounds. Her head tilted to the side though as her fingers twitched. Hollow didn't make a move as the wave of energy flew at her, sure it was invisible, but Senna expected her to be able to sense it at least since she had claimed that it was her technique. As it was, she herself could see it, not clearly, but she could see the ripples in the air and the slight distortion of light as the energy flew towards its target. Again the shield around the hollow woman flickered as the energy impacted it, the woman herself growled and leapt further away from Senna, snarling like a wild animal in the process.

"What's wrong?" Senna called innocently. "It's your technique so why can't you see it?"

"Shut up!" Came the screeching reply that actually made Senna wince.

In the next several minutes, conversation between any of the three in the dying and drooping forest was at an utter standstill. That wasn't to say it was quiet, it was actually quite loud. There was an explosion or sound of trees creaking and falling every few seconds as well as curses and slews of unconsciously yelled vulgarities, but no talking.

'Well, isn't that interesting,' Senna thought to herself, a small smirk finding its way to her lips as she landed in a tree branch in one of the few trees that still retained most of its leaves even if they were a strange looking brownish black color. 'She can't see or even sense the invisible attacks I throw at her. On top of that, she doesn't appear to be able to do the same thing. I can see each and everyone of her attacks. I guess this is where I figure out a way to use that to my advantage.'

'_Hurry it up then, the two of you little brats are destroying my home_!' Kurohineko snapped at her.

'I think this dark and dull place suits you better than the bright and exotic forest that's usually in its place.' Senna retorted blandly.

She heard Kurohineko's angry growl and snickered to herself before grunting when the tree limb she was standing on gave out unexpectedly and she landed on her butt on the branch several yards below the one she had been standing on. She barely had enough time to flip backwards and land on her feet in a crouch on the crunchy leaves that were strewn across the forest floor as a blueish steak flew at her head.

"You're so going to pay for that later, Kuro," Senna grumbled wanting to rub at her sore butt, but refraining since the current situation required her full attention.

'_I don't know what you're talking about_,' Kurohineko sniffed.

"Of course not."

* * *

"Something doesn't seem right," Kensei said to Shinji, his eyes on Lisa, the third person to enter the barrier to fight with the crazed looking woman that in no way made him think of a hollow.

"Yeah, I know. It's obvious she's strong, but she ain't usin' much of that strength to do anything but mindlessly attack again and again. No one's landed a hit on her yet though."

"Not just that. That thing doesn't even look like a hollow."

Shinji sighed, plopping his chin into the palm of his hand that was propped up on his knee. "It's bothering me too."

His gaze had never once left the black haired woman that was attacking Lisa as Shinji and Kensei voiced their concerns. The way things were going seemed almost promising, but Shinji knew better, as did Kensei. It was odd that the thing that was fighting in place of Senna was still so humanoid in appearance, the way it was fighting, mindlessly as if it was nothing more than a drone wasn't right either. She wasn't making use of her sword, only the Hotaru technique and her hands, which wasn't like Senna. He was used to her using her zanpakuto and Hotaru, but she was never one for hand to hand combat.

He was so lost in thought over all of the oddities in her transformation that he failed to notice that something was beginning to happen in the barrier. No one else noticed, but everyone did begin to fidget uncomfortably and their eyes all instinctively went to the fight taking place. Nothing seemed amiss at first glance, but Shinji who was still staring at Senna began to realize that the way she was fighting was slowly changing and becoming more forceful, there was also strange black markings that were making themselves visible on her exposed flesh. The more noticeable the markings became the harder the girl fought.

'Just what are you doin' in there Senna?' Shinji wondered.

* * *

"Ugh!" Senna cried out, her back slamming into the trunk of a tree, its brittle bark breaking and pushing into her skin on impact. She hastily wiped a hand over her mouth and barely registered the fact that it came away covered in blood as she shoved herself off the ground. She was breathing heavy now, using Hotaru had always been draining, she was out of practice and trying to fight someone who moved the same as she did and used the same technique wasn't that easy.

How long she had been fighting she didn't know, but she knew that she had to end it, soon. Hollow as she had decided to call her unwanted friend was growing quite angry at Senna for not just giving up and continuing to fight, not to mention Senna had managed to land three hits on the pissed off woman. It had been fairly easy, aim a lot of visible, strong shots at Hollow's front, once Hollow upped her defense there, it would weaken other parts of the shield she was hiding behind. As soon as that shield weakened, Senna put as much force as she could behind three quick, consecutive rounds of beautiful, invisible energy.

All three blows, hit.

As nice as it would have been to rejoice at her small victory of landing a few blows, Senna knew better. The change in Hollow was immediate once those hits landed. Her reiatsu heightened, her hands became more like claws, her teeth sharpened and black marks, like vines began to wind around her body.

There was a piercing, angry scream that echoed throughout the forest and and made Senna shrink back slightly as a wave of very intense spirit pressure rocketed through the area. Up until this point neither one had been making full use of the Hotaru technique, but now one of them was.

What looked like blue black wings sprouted from Hollow's back, the immense energy in them making them ripple and warp. There was also energy winding and twisting around her body.

"Not good," Senna mumbled to herself as a the hollow flew at her.

With so little time to react, Senna wasn't able to fully envelope herself in a stronger shield. Electric blue energy was dancing around her shoulders and body, but it wasn't enough. Stopping the fist that was thrown towards her face with a raised palm covered in blue, Senna forced it to twist before having to release it and block a knee from breaking several of her ribs. She pushed the knee aside with a quick pulse of energy, ducking as the hollow jumped, spinning the air to try and kick her in the head.

'I need to do something, she's quicker than before, or maybe I'm just slower. I'm already getting tired. Guess this is what I get for not recovering fully first,' she thought as she back flipped, avoiding having her legs knocked from under her. 'She's not relying on just the Hotaru alone anymore, she's combining it with hand to hand combat, like I would when I trained with Yoruichi.'

'_Where do you think she got the idea? You were never the best with hand to hand combat_.'

Senna growled in annoyance, clenching her teeth as she replied, 'Thanks Kuro, you're being so very supportive. Maybe I should just let her win, you two might get along great.'

'_I don't find that funny_,' Kurohineko replied shortly. '_Just look around you, her decorating sense is horrible_.'

'I'm not talking to you to anymore.'

'_A dream come true._'

"Dammit," Senna yelled as Hollow's fist flew at her, grazing her cheek, leaving a thin line of blood in its wake. "Stop distracting me, I'm busy!"

'_I thought you weren't talking to me_?'

Senna grunted angrily hopping over a pale leg that shot out at her.

"Pay attention you worthless rat!" Hollow screamed at her.

"Did you say something?" Senna asked cheekily, flashing away to avoid a massive shot of energy that barreled through the forest, taking several trees with it as past, roots and all. 'Maybe taunting her is a bad idea.' She thought as she looked at the destruction caused.

"Stop ignoring me!"

'Touchy, isn't she?' Senna thought, grunting as Hollow charged at her again.

Senna was too focused on dodging and avoiding every hit, kick, ball of energy and whatever else Hollow could throw at her that she couldn't attack, not that she was given the opportunity to do so anyway. She was beginning to lose and she knew it. It had been so long since she had been forced to fight without a zanpakuto and even longer since she had fought using only Hotaru in some form or another, that she was having difficulty maintaining a constant flow of energy around herself to protect her from any hits she might take. And she had now taken plenty.

"Gah!"

She was tossed off her feet as a foot was thrust into her stomach, followed by enough demon magic to send her careening wildly through at least ten tree branches that snapped loudly as her back smashed into them before slamming into the ground. Her body was pushed about seven inches into the hard earth, the impact knocked all air from her lungs as she hacked up a mouthful of red liquid. It was as she lay there, fighting off unconsciousness that visions of a long forgotten past flashed before her eyes.

There was so much so fast that she hardly knew what was what as she choked on the air she was trying to breathe in and her back arched off the ground. Everything was being shown so quickly that all she could grasp of the flashes was that in most of them she was attempting to harm someone important to her, or already had. There were several images of a figure that was her, but not, exploding with rage that was so real it tore buildings to shreds. She saw people running, screaming, fire. It was all pain and suffering, and it was all caused by her. _Her_ inability to control the power that was trying so desperately to claw its way out of her anyway possible, regardless of the consequences.

"Why won't you just give up, huh? It would be so much easier than to get the crap beat of you.''

"Who the hell said I was getting the crap beat outta me?" Senna asked roughly as she shoved herself up.

Black eyebrows rose in amusement as red lips twisted into something resembling a smile. "Well, you are all beat up and bleeding."

"Yeah and?" Senna snorted. "Like it's not the first time, big deal. You haven't won yet."

"But I will be."

Senna shook her head. "No, you won't. I've finally found it."

"Found what," Hollow asked in confusion.

"My resolve."

* * *

"Wait, Kensei!" Shinji shouted at his friend who was currently fighting Senna.

Senna had fallen to her knees with an inhuman shriek as thick bands of blue and black began to swim around her. It reminded Shinji of when he and Kisuke had watched her struggle with her inner demon over a century ago, when she had been confined to a tube to repair her body and to wait while Kisuke developed a way to fix her damaged mind.

She was fighting back.

"What the hell!?" Kensei shouted at the blonde as he took several steps back to put some distance between himself and his otherwise occupied opponent.

"Hachi, open up. Kensei your turns over, I'm goin' in early," Shinji said seriously.

"But-"

"I've seen this before," Shinji explained. "She's fighting and if she loses I want to be the one to finish it."

* * *

So...uhhhh...Sorry about the long wait, but I only had so much of this story plotted out and outline and so now I'm kinda just going with the flow which I sort of lost. Hopefully this chapter is acceptable even if it is a little on the short side.

Just a side note for any of you that follow any of my other stories. I have begun working on the next chapter for all of them so expect updates within the next few days.

Thank you to all of my reviewers!

Please review!


	38. Chapter 38 About Time

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach.

I'm sorry! But at least the chapter title is kind of ironic....

**Chapter 38**

**About Time**

Blue energy bloomed around Senna as she stood up from the shallow crater she had made when she impacted the ground, her face reflecting the words she had spoken moments before. She had finally found her resolve and she was finally ready to finish the fight that had been started nearly a century before. The rotating swirling energy boomed loudly, shaking the foundations of her inner world and reverberating through the real one where her body was beginning to be enshrouded in a blue black mist.

A shriek tore through her lips and Shinji's own curved downwards as his long, thin fingers curled tighter around the hilt of his zanpakuto. His brown hued eyes intently watched the female before him, the black vines that were tattooing her skin continued to crawl and twist their way over her body in an intricate and unbelievably beautiful display despite the reasons why the were appearing.

The air around Shinji began to grow suffocating and hot, making it almost difficult to breath, but he managed and through the hateful and oppressive feelings that were mingling with the air around him he sensed something else that made his lips relax from the frown they had fallen into and a smirk began to form in its place. He could feel it, Senna's resolve and it wasn't faltering, it was growing with every second that went by.

"It's about time," he said to himself.

* * *

An angry yell spilled from the lips of the hollow that Senna now stood over, her face unreadable as she gazed at the broken, bloody and now useless woman at her feet.

"I suggest you give up now," Senna advised monotonously, a bit unsettled by the resemblance she shared with the being below her and the state she was in.

A rumbling snarl poured from the black lips of the woman that so greatly resembled her and mixed with the blood that was dripping down her chin.

"Never," the woman hissed defiantely.

Senna frowned, sighing as she took one last look at the hollow that had been the reason for so much pain and suffering before pivoting on her heel and beginning to coolly walk away. "Then I guess I have no choice," she said emotionlessly, her face still not betraying a hint of feeling.

The fight had been short, but it had been intense and Senna was tired and wanted nothing more than to be done with everything. After finding her resolve, she had quickly overpowered her hollow self and had used brute strength and the Hotaru technique to break nearly every bone in it's body. She wasn't a fan of killing, but she had known from the beginning that this fight was kill or be killed, though at the beginning she was under the impression that killing her inner hollow would kill her, instinct told her that was not true. Which meant she had one last thing to do, without a second thought her blood coated fingers twitched imperceptibly at her side.

A high pitched, pain filled scream ripped through the quiet of the deteriorating forest that Kurohineko resided in. Senna's steps never wavered as she walked away from the hollow as it exploded into a flurry of ash and dust, it's body disintegrating into nothingness.

As the dust swirled upwards, propelled by a harsh breeze, the overwhelming darkness that had descended upon the usually bright rain forest began to lift. The poor state of the trees started to reverse and they soon no longer appeared to be dying and drooping, color filtered into the world once more and as the light began to pour through the canopy of thick, greenery above her, Senna tilted her head upwards and smiled as the rays of light caressed her face. It felt like the very first time she was feeling the comforting and soothing rays of the sun that shone over her inner world, it had been dark for far too long, but the sun had finally returned.

"It's about time," Kurohineko said stiffly, breaking the comforting silence that had descended over the forest, her forest.

Senna opened her eyes and tweaked a brow at the black feline that sat elegantly a few yards away. "So sorry to have caused you so much trouble."

"You should be," the feline sniffed arrogantly.

"And you say I'm stubborn," Senna sighed.

"You are."

"So are you, a simple thank you would have sufficed, you know."

"Thank you? You nearly destroyed my home, I'm not thanking you for that," Kurohineko snorted airily.

Senna shook her head and sighed. "You're welcome."

"You're bleeding all over my carpet, do you mind," the cat replied, ignoring Senna as she watched the blood roll from the woman's hands and drip on to the forest floor with disgust.

"Like I said, you're welcome," Senna repeated before everything began to spin and her vision became dark.

* * *

Shinji braced himself, using his sword for support and holding his hat on his head with his free hand as the immense amounts of energy that had been released from Senna recoiled, pulling and sucking everything within the barrier towards her body. When they let up, Senna was face down in the dirt, scratched, bruised and bloody. "Take the barrier down, Hachi," he called over his shoulder.

"Yes sir." The large man released the hold he had on the barrier that had protected those outside of it and had helped in hiding the insane reiatsu that had been pouring from just about everyone who had had to step inside.

"That's it," Kensei asked Shinji, strolling over to where the blond man stood, staring down at the woman he was still very much in love with.

"You sound disappointed, Kensei," Shinji observed.

"It's not that, it just seemed too.."

"Easy?" Shinji finished. "It might have appeared that way to us, but it definitely wasn't that way for her. Senna isn't like us, her inner hollow wasn't forced into being, it was always there. Hiding in the shadows, waiting for the right time to strike. I still don't know how she never noticed the hollow's presence until years after joining the Gotei Thirteen, but I guess it really doesn't matter. She's killed the hollow."

Kensei seemed surprised by the statement and his eyes widened as he looked at Shinji and then down at Senna's beaten body.

"Don't worry, she ain't dead. It's strange, if we were to kill our own hollows, we'd never survive, but somehow she did."

"So what exactly is she," Kensei asked, studying the unconscious woman that lay on the ground.

Shinji shrugged his thin shoulders. "Well have to wait and see."

* * *

Senna groaned, squeezing her eyes shut tighter before fluttering them opening only to be confronted with a grinning face framed by blond hair. She let out a startled shout and launched her fist at the invader of her personal space that just so happened to be Shinji. He was just as startled by her fist smashing into his cheek as she had been by his face appearing above her and yelped as he fell onto his butt on the cold concrete that served as the flooring in every room of the warehouse.

"What the hell were you doing, pervert," Senna cried, shoving herself up on the bed roll she was laid out on and glaring at the fallen blond as he sulkily rubbed at his reddened cheek.

"You used to like it when I was perverted," Shinji retorted under his breath.

Senna's eyebrow began to twitch as she silently glared at Shinji, strongly smothering the urge to kill him then and there.

"I was joking, you can stop glaring at me now," Shinji sighed, standing up from the floor to sit in an old green padded metal chair. "How do you feel?"

Rolling her hazel eyes, Senna sighed in exasperation and shrugged noncommittally. "I don't know, I feel the same I guess."

"Does your head hurt?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Can you still sense her, the hollow."

Delving into the depths of her own mind and searching out the familiar darkness, Senna searched for her unwelcome guest. "No, I can't sense her at all."

"I guess that's good," Shinji said.

"You guess?" Senna echoed.

"We can't kill our inner hollows, that would-"

"Kill you, but why was I able to do it and why did I feel that was what I needed to do?"

"How would I know," he shrugged.

"So if we're done here, can I go home?"

"Not just yet, love," Shinji replied with a cocky grin.

Senna's brow rose. "And why not?"

"You should try out those powers of yours first, don't want ya blowing up the Seireitei now do we?"

"Fine, I'll stay.... As long as you don't touch me."

"Now you're just takin' all the fun out of it. You know you still love me," he said self-assuredly, giving her a Cheshire cat like grin.

Senna blankly looked at him for a moment before blinking and calmly replying, "No, I don't."

"Eventually you'll have to stop lying to yourself and admit it."

"No, I won't. I've already told you that I can understand why you left, you had no choice, you didn't even know you had left at first. It doesn't, however, change the fact that for nearly a hundred years I had no idea what happened to you. I moved on Shinji, it's time you do to, now get out, I want to go back to sleep and I don't want you watching me, it creeps me out."

Shinji frowned as Senna laid back down and rolled onto her side, her back to him. It seemed she really didn't feel anything for him anymore, but that didn't mean he as going to give up.

* * *

Senna hunched over, clutching at her side that had a thin, bleeding cut across several inches of her pale skin and shooting Shinji a nasty look. "I'm still injured jackass, I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to kill me."

"I would never kill my first love, it's wouldn't help the love thing," Shinji replied.

She rolled her eyes, but ignored the comment. "Are we done for today?"

"Eh, sure why not," he answered with a shrug. "But tomorrow we're going until you stop holding back. You didn't think I wouldn't notice, did you?"

Huffing, Senna straightened and folded her arms over her chest. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course not, ya stubborn ass," Shinji said, waving a hand in the air dismissively. "So tomorrow I won't go easy on ya, got that?"

"Whatever, I'm going to get cleaned up," Senna grumbled.

Shinji stared after her as she stalked up the stairs that led back into the warehouse. It had been two days since she had fought her inner hollow and won and since then she had had no headaches, but she had had nightmares. Several. All of them pertaining to her newly remembered memories and the violent and bloody information they contained. The lack of decent sleep was showing and taking a heavy toll on her, her eyes were rimmed with small, puffy bags and her reactions were nowhere near where they should have been.

He almost regretted allowing her to remember everything he had erased from her troubled mind. He had erased those memories for a reason and though they were hers and she had every right to them, he hated seeing her looking so tired and even guilty. The pain and suffering she had caused weighed heavily on her and even though she knew that she wasn't in control of her own body, she still felt responsible for not being strong enough to stop herself.

On top of that, she was wanting to go home, but she didn't trust herself yet and she was aware of how dangerous that could make her. Every move she made, she made carefully. She over thought her moves and was paying too much attention to the little details of how her body functioned as she fought. She wasn't listening to her instincts and she was too tense which could get her and her comrades killed in a real fight. Having just accepted a lieutenant's position that was something that she couldn't risk and she had stopped insisting that she was fine and wanted to go home after the first round of testing her new skills the day before.

Time wasn't something they had a lot of though and she needed to stop being so scared of her own abilities and acting as if every little thing she did would make the hollow come back. Aizen was scheming in Hueco Muendo and it wouldn't be long before he started moving. Before that happened, Shinji needed to convince Ichigo to join the Vizard ranks and make sure that the brat was able to fight properly, without losing control over himself. They would all need to utilize their full abilities with nothing hindering them, or they would all die at the hands of a traitor.

–

Senna fell to her knees, a plume of dirt rising from the ground as she did so. Panting, she placed her hands in the dirt at her sides and closed her eyes. "I can't do this Shinji, I'm not like you guys, I'm telling you that I can't call upon my inner hollow, she's not there anymore."

"While that maybe true, she was a part of you, Senna and that means her powers should now be yours. Get up," he ordered, gesturing for her to stand with an erratic wave of his hand.

"Screw you," she cursed between her labored breaths.

"Gladly," he remarked cheekily.

"Shinji," she growled.

"What," he asked innocently.

"I'm going to kill you," she growled, launching herself off the ground and flying at the blond with amazing speed.

Shinji was able to flash away from her and grinned conceitedly at her as she glared right back at him. The battles they were fighting were weaponless, for her anyways, Shinji used his sword, but she only used kido and hand to hand combat . It was to see how she could use the Hotaru now that she was no longer burdened by her hollow.

At the moment, she could barely control the technique. It was as if her previous skill with it and even kido was nothing more than joke. In reality, the power that she was able to call upon and use was vastly different from anything she had ever felt before. The power level was raised so much higher than she could even comprehend and the amount of reiatsu she could put into using it was immensely heightened. It boiled down to her not being able to properly feed constant and precise amounts of that energy into the Hotaru. There was no doubt that once she was able to do so, she would be almost unbeatable.

"Is that all ya got, how disappointing," Shinji taunted.

Clenching her jaw and growling up at Shinji, Senna disappeared, Shinji did so a moment later. It as a good thing too, the boulder he had been standing was reduced to a pile of gravel not even a second after his foot pushed him away from it. There was a serious of explosions, collapsing cliffs and yells and shouts as Shinji dodged the incensed woman he had spent the day teasing and flirting with, much to her annoyance, but his amusement.

"If they keep this up, the entire warehouse is going to collapse," Lisa muttered from where she sat, leaning against a pillar on the second floor of the warehouse, everyone else was gathered below watching some show on the television while she had her nose stuck in a magazine.

The entire building jolted and rumbled a moment later, but all six of them ignored it. That was until another jolt to the building caused a portion of the crumbling third floor to fall. Right on top of Kensei.

"That's it," the white haired man growled menacingly as he shoved himself off from the couch and dusted the debris off of himself, glaring at Hiyori as the blond snickered at him. He stalked downstairs, ducking when he got to the bottom of the stairs to avoid a blue streak that slammed into the stairwell, blowing a large, gaping hole into the center of it. "That's enough!" He roared. "The place was falling apart to begin with, this shit ain't helping!"

"No need to yell, Kensei," Shinji complained, shoving a finger in his ear and acting like his ear drum had been hurt by Kensei's angry shouts.

"I wouldn't have to if you two weren't down here destroying the place," the man retorted heatedly.

"Now, now there's no need to be jealous that I'm spending some quality time with my true love. That's what lovers do, you know?" Shinji was barely able to finish his speech when he was sent flying across the room, crying out in shock as he went.

"What was that, dumbass," Senna snapped, her hands on her hips as she appeared a few feet from where Shinji landed with very little grace.

His butt was in the air and his chin and knees on the ground. His arms had stopped uselessly at his sides, but he now used them to push himself onto his knee and then rub at his chin. "Joking. I was jokin'," he mumbled, grimacing as he stroked her chin.

"Damn well better be," she replied, turning her back to him and walking past Kensei and up the broken stairs, being sure to give the hole in them a wide berth.

"It's been four days, Shinji and the building is already about to fall apart. If she still can't control her own powers then the warehouse is going to be in ruins before she does," Kensei told the muttering blond who was sauntering his way towards him.

Sighing, Shinji adjusted the crooked green hat on his head and scratched at his cheek. "I know that, Kensei, but I only need another day. She's no longer second guessing herself. She just needs another push."

"Then maybe you should stop taking it easy on her and push her."

"Yeah, yeah."

"This is serious, Shinji. She's a Soul Reaper, you can only keep her here so long before people start to come looking for her. And it's only so long before they find her and us, you're putting her and everyone of us here in danger the longer she stays," Kensei reminded him.

"I know that."

"Let someone else push her, Shinji, let her go back to her brother. He may be her brother, but he won't go easy on her."

Shinji frowned grimly, but didn't reply.

"Let her go before the wrong people come looking for her and find more than they bargained for. I don't want to fight Soul Reapers, Shinji."

Senna moved away from the wall she had leaned into, she was able to effortlessly hide her reiatsu now and had heard the entire conversation between Shinji and Kensei. It seemed they were done helping her and if that was the case, then she planned on sticking to the words she had told Shinji the first day she had come to the warehouse.

If they had nothing more to help her with, then she was going to disappear from his life, just as he had disappeared from hers.

She would never admit it, but it was hard to leave without saying anything. She might not love him anymore, but she did care about him and she always would. They had a long history and many happy memories together. He was and always would be considered one of her best friends.

* * *

...Um, hi, I'm sorry. Really, really sorry....I know that it's short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway....

So...anyways...

Thank you to KaraKurama, .fire333, XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX, the holy see(where have you been by the way, hope you're doing okay), Gimlet, , Falling Right Side-up, anihana, Minako, HookedOnAvatar011, SheDrownedHerself, Xx-Away-From-The-Crowd-xX, vic90, Draven, black ennui, Sun Warrior Daughter and orangelipbalm for reviewing the previous chapter.

I love reviews, so please review! I'd like to know you haven't all given up on me yet!


	39. Chapter 39 Deceived

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach.

**Chapter 39**

**Deceived**

Seeing as how she had arrived in her gigai, she was going to be leaving in her gigai. She was aware that Hachi would know immediately when she left even if she cloaked her spiritual pressure, but she figured that he wouldn't pay it much attention. She was still free to come and go after all.

Tossing her book bag over her shoulder, Senna rolled her eyes at her reflection in the cheap mirror that hung on the back of her door. School uniforms weren't her thing, especially ones with tiny little skirts. Quietly making her way out of the little room she had been occupying, she slipped through the halls of the warehouse and kept to the shadows until she reached the large roll up door that was partially open to let in the cool night breeze.

Without a glance back, Senna walked through the doorway and into the night. Leaving an empty space behind her.

* * *

"Hey, Senna, what are ya doin', dinner's done," Shinji said, sauntering his way to her door and knocking on the rickety wood.

The door squeaked open a few inches, allowing Shinji to see enough of the room to know that it was empty. Sighing and scratching at the back of his neck, Shinji made his way back to the main area of the warehouse.

"How long," Shinji asked, glancing at Hachi who didn't seem to immediately understand the question.

"Ten minutes or so," the man replied after a moment's thought.

Shinji nodded, sticking his hands in the pockets of his beige slacks. "I'm goin' for a walk, see if I can't find Ichigo."

No one believed his words, but no one was about to question him as he strutted out of the building.

* * *

The night was cool and Senna seriously began to hate the short skirt she was in, the cool air and the breeze were enough to make her want to maim whoever thought it was a good idea to make high school girls wear the things.

She took her time walking back to Kisuke's, enjoying the peace of the night and the solitude of it. It wasn't often that she got to be alone and just relax and she wanted to take advantage of it while she could because she knew it wouldn't last forever.

Not until she was just about to turn into the opening in the fence that surrounded her brother's shop, did she notice the familiar reiatsu that was right in front of her. Jolting back to reality, Senna couldn't stop herself from running right into Shinji who was leaning against the fence and squeaking in surprise.

"I knew you still love me," Shinji said, a cocky grin on his face as Senna shoved him away and frowned at him. "But you don't have to throw yourself at me."

"Oh, shut up, you oaf," she snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't say goodbye."

"Neither did you," she replied with a sigh as she adjusted her bag.

"I didn't-"

"Never mind, what are you doing here?"

"You heard the conversation, didn't you," he asked.

"Yeah and don't worry about it, I understand completely. Thank you for your help, Shinji, but you really should go. It's not safe for you to be around here, Renji's inside with Ichigo and Rukia isn't far." She tried to walk past him, but he stuck his arm in her path to stop her.

"So that's it, huh? You're just gonna go back to your life like nothin' ever happened? Like we never happened?"

"Yes," Senna replied, looking up to meet Shinji's eyes evenly. "That's exactly what I'm going to do, it's what I have to do. I have a post, friends and a home to get back to. A home that can't ever know what I am. I've missed you, Shinji, but I've moved on, you will always be a friend, but that's it. I'm sorry," she finished, giving him a tired smile and wishing that he didn't look quite so upset. He was openly frowning, his brows drawn together as he stared down at her and his mouth set in a thin line. "Excuse me," she whispered, lowering her head and walking past him.

Sliding the door to the shop open, she slipped inside and slipped off her shoes, dropping her bag next to them before making her way to the back, where everyone was gathered.

"You're back. It's about time, I've missed you."

"I find that hard to believe, Kisuke, but I missed you too," she answered, smiling as she turned to face her grinning brother who was leaning into the wall to her left.

"Are you alright?"

Senna smiled softly, bobbing her head. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Come on," he said, putting on arm around her shoulders. "We can catch up later, Tessai made homemade curry for dinner."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they made their way to the dining room where Senna could already hear Renji and Ichigo arguing about something loudly. What it was, she didn't know or care, all she knew was that it was annoying and when Kisuke slid the door open, she wasted no time in smacking Renji upside the head.

"What the-"

"Shut up baboon boy, your voice is annoying," she cut in, slipping out of Kisuke's grasp to plop down beside Renji who was too busy glaring at her to immediately realize that she was taking his plate and helping herself to the food on it.

"Hey! That's-ack!" Renji was never able to complete his rant, Senna had yanked on his ponytail and sent him tumbling onto his back on the wooden floor.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up," she inquired over a mouthful of food, his food as she blinked down at him.

Renji attempted to glare at her again, but was forced to turn his glare onto Ichigo who was snickering at him. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"You," Ichigo replied.

"Now, now children," Kisuke said, clapping his hands together to draw their attention to him and stop the fight that was brewing. "It's my precious little sisters first night back home, lets make it a good one, alright?"

Renji and Ichigo both blinked at the blond shop keeper, there was something intimidating about the way he was smiling at them that made them both nod and mumble out agreements quickly. A small smile tugged at Senna's lips as she continued to eat and ignore everything else that was going on around her.

* * *

"I know you're not great at sitting still and doing as you're told," Kisuke ignored Senna's glare and the warning growl she let slip from her throat and let a small smirk tweak his lips upwards, all while being careful to keep his face hidden beneath the shadow of his hat. "But I need you to get comfortable and go to your inner world and have a look around."

"Have a look around," Senna repeated incredulously, giving her brother a look that clearly said she wasn't amused by the situation, she wanted to go home, as in back to the Soul Society and for the last two days, ever since she had gotten back from the warehouse, Kisuke had been questioning her relentlessly about what had happened while she had been gone. "And what exactly am I looking for oh dearly beloved brother of mine."

Kisuke chuckled at Senna, she was quite the sight lounging in the tree in his backyard, one leg dangling off the branch she was perched on and her hands folded behind her head. She was trying to ignore him now and it annoyed her that she knew that wasn't possible.

"Aw, it's so nice to hear you call me your brother," Kisuke sang enthusiastically, wiping his fan out of its hiding place in his sleeve and hiding his face as he looked up in time to duck out of the way of a few of the cookies that Senna had been nibbling on. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry. Back to what we were discussing."

"We weren't discussing anything, you were talking and I was ignoring you," Senna pointed out arrogantly, popping another cookie in her mouth and lazily chewing on it as she swung her leg in a relaxing, rhythmic motion.

"You're going to get fat if you sit up there eating cookies all day... Just saying," Kisuke shrugged when Senna stopped chewing long enough to slowly turn her head towards him and give him and icy glare.

Sighing exaggeratedly, Senna sat up and jumped down from the tree limb, brushing cookie crumbs off of her green tank top and jeans with her free hand that wasn't holding the box of cookies which she refused to relinquish when Kisuke tried to take them from her. All he got was a nasty look and a swat on the hand before Senna stalked past him and back into the house, sticking her hand into the box of cookies and tossing several into her mouth as she went.

"Senna," Kisuke called after her, sounding almost like a parent that was scolding a child.

"Yeah, yeah, focus I got it," she mumbled disinterestedly, waving the box of cookies in the air as she continued to walk.

"This is serious, Senna. If what you said about how your training progressed with Shinji is true then the reason why you're still not able to control your abilities might have something to do with the fact that you haven't completely meshed with the hollow-"

"How am I supposed to mesh with something I killed," she cut in, spinning around to stare blankly at Kisuke. "Well?"

Kisuke sighed, removing his hat and running a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure that you actually killed it."

It took Senna a moment to reply. "What?"

"It's hard to believe that you were able to kill your inner hollow, you may be different from the Vizard, Senna, but by all means you should be dead too. Your soul was connected to hers, just like you're connected to Kurohineko. If you die, Kurohineko dies and vice versa. I can understand how Shinji would believe that it was possible for you to kill it, you're different and sometimes things can't be explained, which is probably what he figured, but...It seems unlikely that you actually killed it. It's more likely that when you won the fight, she was so weak that she disappeared entirely from your senses, but was still able to hold onto some of the control she had over her own powers."

"But..." She was stunned by the words her brother had just told her. Her heart dropped in her chest and the world spun violently causing her to lose her balance and stumble. She thought that it was over, that she was forever free of the thing that had tried to kill her friends and herself, the thing that wanted to take over her body and use it to break down everything she wanted to make sure kept thriving.

Kisuke caught her easily, her face had paled considerably and she was breathing shallowly. She dropped the box she had been holding and grasped onto Kisuke for support.

"This is why I need you to focus, only you will know if something is out of place in your inner world. I'm warning you though, it's not just your inner world that I want you to explore, I want you to explore your mind and that's the part that worries me. Not because you're a bit crazy, but because now that you've remembered everything that has happened, you might have to actually face it. It might not be pleasant."

Senna swallowed, steadying herself on her own feet but keeping one of her hands latched onto Kisuke. "Ok. What do I need to do?"

* * *

"I'll be right here the entire time, just relax and go into Kuro's world. You should be able to tell right away if anything is out of place, and if you don't notice I'm sure Kuro will be more than happy to tell you if something is amiss," Kisuke explained. "If anything is out of place or feels wrong, let me know. After you've finished that and depending on what happens, we'll see about moving on and diving into that twisted mind of yours."

Senna nodded, she knew Kisuke was trying to lighten the depressed mood she had fallen into, but she was nervous and though she hated to admit, scared. It wasn't like her to be frightened, but she found she couldn't help it. She missed the Soul Society and all she wanted was to go home, but it seemed that home would have to wait a bit longer.

"Will I be able to go home, Kisuke," she asked quietly.

"I honestly don't know, Senna, but we'll take this one step at a time."

"Alright," she sighed. "Off I go."

She let her eyes close and let the barren, desert like landscape melt away to be replaced by the familiar lush, greenery of the jungle that was Kurohineko's world and her own retreat.

"Back so soon," Kurohineko said snidely, her red tipped tail flitting around behind her from where she sat a few feet away from where Senna was, sitting in the leaves that littered the ground.

"I know it's been awhile, Kuro, but it's been kind of a long week," Senna retorted.

"So I've heard," the feline replied, her airy voice tinged with disgust.

"Enough with the attitude, Kuro, I'm not in the mood. You know why I'm here, so let's just get on with this, alright?"

"Fine," the cat relented stubbornly. "As you should be able to tell from spending just a few minutes here, there's nothing wrong."

"You're certain," Senna asked.

Kurohineko sighed in exasperation, upset with being questioned about the state of her home that she knew better than anyone. "Yes, I'm certain."

Senna took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back and allowing the rays of the sun beat onto her face. She let her mind wander and it didn't take her long before she was satisfied that everything was as it should be and that not a thing was out of place. Blinking her eyes back open, she glanced at Kuro, who was now ignoring her, and rolled her eyes.

"Stubborn cat," she muttered, shutting her eyes again and reopening them to the barren training ground. "There's nothing wrong there," she told Kisuke who was sitting about a yard in front of her, his legs folded beneath him and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Good, then so far everything is as it should be." Upon seeing Senna's confused expression, Kisuke decided to elaborate on his comment. "If you hadn't actually won the fight, there would be signs of that in Kuro's world, but there's not. That's good, it means that your little friend didn't fake her death."

"I thought you said she wasn't dead."

"I did and she's probably not. I just wanted to be sure that you actually won and weren't being tricked into believing you had while your inner hollow made itself disappear until it could regain its strength. It wouldn't be the first time that's happened."

"Are you trying to confuse me on purpose," she asked.

"Of course not. Shinji and the others had to fight their inner hollows as well, but for them the hollows were attached in someway to their zanpakuto. Which would be why they defeated them, but couldn't kill them. After defeating their inner hollows, they were all aware of the hollow still, but they were the ones in control of not only their own powers but the hollow's as well. The hollow was pushed to a place in the back of their minds here they could watch them at all times and in turn their inner worlds returned to normal. You might not be quite the same, your own inner hollow wasn't tied to Kuro, it just ambushed her world and in turn yours. For there to be no sign of her is a good thing, but the fact that you don't have complete control over the abilities that you are able to use because of her, isn't."

"My head hurts," she mumbled. She jumped when Kisuke suddenly clapped his hands together and looked at him in surprise.

"Moving on, we need to have a look inside that thick skull of yours."

She tweaked a brow at his wording, but let most of it go. "We?"

"Yes, something that you find to be normal, might not be so normal. You need a second opinion just to be sure you don't miss anything."

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"Nothing," he replied innocently.

"Liar, but fine. Just mind your own damned business, got it?"

"Yes, of course," he replied with an evil smile that made Senna scowl at him. "Lets get started, shall we?"

* * *

Ten minutes into the hypnotic trance that Kisuke had put Senna into and nothing had happened, everything had been normal. Well for Senna anyway. She was in a maze of dark hallways lined with doors, some looked new, some old and others didn't appear to belong there at all, but none of these were what she was looking for and so she left them shut. She didn't want to risk opening a door and coming face to face with some of her newly regained memories, they had been haunting her enough in her dreams.

She spoke to Kisuke, answering the questions he asked or following the directions he was giving her. It wasn't until she came upon a hallway that was blocked off that things began to get weird. The hall was roped off with heavy chains that crisscrossed over the opening and several wooden boards that had been nailed up, she was able to slip through the chains and between the boards, but she almost instantly regretted doing so. This hallway was all wrong, it was cold and too quiet. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and the hair on the back of her neck rose as she made her way deeper and deeper into the hall.

"Are there any doors," Kisuke asked.

"No, there's nothing," she replied, her voice blank in her trance like state.

"Keep walking."

Senna hesitated, but did as she had been instructed.

"I know that you're worried, but you've already beaten her, Senna. You've already won, there is nothing to be afraid of, you're in control, not her. You're the stronger of the two of you, you're just there to remind her of that and to make her give you complete control over her powers, alright?"

"Alright," she replied after a moment of silence.

It seemed like hours that Senna walked through the black and empty hallway before she finally found a door that had several locks, all of which were on the outside.

"I found a door," she informed Kisuke. "It has several bolts on the outside, all of which are locked."

"Unlock them."

Senna didn't reply and she didn't give herself enough time to second guess what she was doing, she simply stepped forward and quickly undid each and every lock on the door.

It swung open with a quiet squeak to reveal a pitch black space that even though she couldn't see anything, she felt she had seen before. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the darkness.

* * *

"Senna," Kisuke called worriedly, she had stopped responding to him several minutes before and her body had gone completely limp, her shoulders slumping forward and her head falling into her chest. "Senna," he called again, a bit more sharply, but still he got no reply.

* * *

"So nice to see you again."

Senna hissed at the voice that spoke to her from the shadows, she was actually quite certain that it was the shadows that were speaking. The voice was all too familiar though it was weaker, raspier and the speaker sounded like they were on the verge of death.

"You figured it out quicker than I expected, not bad."

"Shut up," Senna growled, she was no longer worried or scared, she was angry. She had been deceived and she wasn't happy about it. "I thought I killed you."

"You can't kill me, I'll always be here-"

"I thought I said shut up," Senna yelled, feeling the shadows recoil from her, she smirked. "I don't like being made a fool of so I suggest you stop trying to act high and mighty and just give up."

A quiet, bitter chuckle echoed through the shadows that surrounded her. "I'm not going to let a little runt like you control me, no matter how strong you are."

"At least you can admit that I'm stronger than you. Knowing that, you would think it would be wise to give up now before I really do kill you, even if it means killing me too."

"You wouldn't."

Senna smirked. "Wouldn't I? You want to kill everyone I care about and ruin the world I want to protect, I'd gladly kill myself before allowing you to use me to do that."

The shadows flickered and a hiss could be heard as if someone had poured water onto a fire.

* * *

Kisuke looked up from the beneath the brim of his hat, his attention having been drawn out of his thoughts and to the brown haired girl in front of him. Her spiritual power was rising dramatically, but there was no sign that she was waking up. Her spiritual pressure continued to climb until Kisuke was actually forced to adjust his own.

It peaked after several minutes and Senna's eyes snapped open as she sucked in a deep breath and fell forward, clutching her chest as her reiatsu all but vanished.

"Senna!"

"You were right. She's not dead"

"I'm sorry-"

"Shut up you idiot, I said she's not dead, but I didn't say I gave up."

Kisuke never had time to reply, a strong and unfamiliar reiatsu was suddenly pressing down on the two of them and it made everything that had just happened seem unimportant.

"What's with this reiatsu, it's... weird." Senna said, glancing at Kisuke and noting the grim look on his face. She stood up and prepared to flash step away, but Kisuke stopped her.

"You should stay here, we still don't know if your powers are stable."

Senna smirked. "Oh, they're stable big brother, don't you worry. My little hollow friend and I have come to an understanding and she won't be disobeying me again."

Before he could protest again, she was gone.

* * *

I don't have much to say, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I felt that there were too many holes in the entire thing with Senna's inner hollow so I wanted to clear all of them up. I know parts of it might seem confusing, I honestly tried to make it as understandable as possible, but it was a bit harder than I would've thought.

Anyways, all the fun starts next chapter. So stay tuned for that one.

Review please!


	40. Chapter 40 Where I Belong

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

**Chapter 40**

**Where I Belong**

Removing his hat from his head, Kisuke stared after Senna, a frown clearly noticeable on his upturned face. For several seconds he remained that way, pondering the best course of action to take now that two new spiritual pressures had unexpectedly appeared in Karakura Town and not only was Senna speeding towards them, so were several others who were less adept at fighting than she was.

After a long inhale of the warm air that filled the underground area the blond shopkeeper put his green and white hat back on top of his head letting most of his face become engulfed in the shadow it provided. Exhaling the breath he had taken in, Kisuke barely twitched his leg and was suddenly soaring through the air towards the opening high above that would put him back into the interior of his home and shop.

He paused for a moment to cock his head curiously to the side before his lips quirked upwards and he scoffed quietly to himself. Senna's reiatsu that he had felt moving rather quickly towards their unexpected and uninvited visitors had suddenly stopped moving a short distance from where a fight had already begun between the visitors and Ichigo's friends, Chad and Orihime.

Shaking his head and readjusting his hat so that his face once again was hidden behind its shadow, he made his way to the door of his shop without so much as a glance at anything else.

"I'm going out for a bit," he said to Jinta and Ururu who were dusting and sweeping between the many rows of candy his shop provided to his very live, very ordinary clientèle.

The slim, lithe body of Yoruichi appeared behind Kisuke. She fell into step beside her long time friend saying, "I'll join you."

The two youngsters stared after their boss before exchanging brief worried, confused glances at the lack of gusto he had. The two unfamiliar reiatsu that had appeared in Karakura Town had not escaped their notice, but they weren't going to involve themselves unless told otherwise. It was obvious by the way Kisuke had chosen to leave that he didn't want them involved and so after a moment of pause they returned to work as usual.

After the door shut behind Yoruichi, both people disappeared. Their flash steps were quick and practiced and they quickly made their way towards the owners of the fierce spiritual pressures that had shortly before invaded Karakura Town.

"What about Senna?" Yoruichi asked, letting her golden eyes flit over to Kisuke to see what his reaction would be.

There wasn't much of one from the usually overly enthusiastic man, his eyes stayed focused in front of him and his blank facial expression didn't change when he answered.

"Senna can take care of herself... Besides, it's better she didn't get involved yet. _He_ knows that."

* * *

While she was flash stepping, Senna couldn't help but to notice how much different she felt. After everything that had happened and the entire ordeal with an inner demon she didn't know had made itself at home in her mind, it was a relief to know that everything could return to normal. That she could go _home _once again.

Her mind was clear and free of doubt and worry. Her body though still healing and regaining its former strength felt ready to once again train itself in the art of battle. It was finally time for her to forget about the fear that had made her weak because now she knew and could feel in every fiber of her being that there was no need to worry about destroying the things, and people, she loved.

She was in control.

And she would be sure to use the power she could feel coursing through her body to protect everything and everyone that she could without hesitation.

The warm wind that rushed passed her pale face tinted her cheeks red and whistled in her ears as she took long, controlled strides, flashing her way towards the reiatsu that had suddenly appeared in the town. She was using the rooftops of the buildings and homes between herself and the unknown spiritual pressures as her foot holds and it was on the top of a small office building that she was forced to come to an abrupt halt when a body materialized in front of her.

Jolting to a stop, Senna blinked to refocus her vision. "Shinji?" She asked in confusion when she realized the person who had so suddenly appeared before her was familiar, except for the uncharacteristic sober expression he wore on his face.

His hands were in the pockets of his gray slacks and he wasn't staring at her, but at the ground. There was a slight breeze that blew his blond hair into his face, momentarily obscuring it from Senna's view so that it was difficult for her to tell just what he was thinking. The breeze also caused his white button up shirt to tightly cling to his body, reminding Senna that despite how he looked, he wasn't to be taken lightly. The muscle tone that was revealed may not have been intimidating to some given Shinji's tall, lanky build, but Senna knew better than to judge someone based on appearance alone.

For some reason, Senna found herself unable to move as she kept her brown eyes on Shinji. She forgot all about the fighting that was happening so close that every now and then she could hear faint sounds of the battle that was taking place. Everything else around her seemed to melt away and lose importance as she stared at the blond man in front of her.

A faint sense of deja vu tugged at her that she couldn't understand at first. Until she remembered that long ago when she and Shinji had been something more than friends, he would wear an expression similar to the one that now adorned his face whenever he was afraid that she wouldn't be able to handle whatever test Kisuke was going to put her through on any given day.

He was worried about her, she realized and she had no idea what to do or say even though things had changed so drastically for them in the century since he had been gone. He was no longer the sun that shone brightly in her world, always making her feel warm and loved. That position had been abandoned, not willingly she knew, but that didn't change the fact that she had a new person in her life that made her feel wanted and loved. A person she loved and wanted to be near as much as possible. A person she had no intention of hurting.

While Shinji was still very important to her, things would never be the way they were for them so long before. It was something Senna knew Shinji wasn't wanting to accept, she also knew it hurt him. Guiltily tearing her eyes away from Shinji, Senna stared off into the distance where a cloud of dirt and dust bloomed into the sky after a small explosion. Remembering what she had been doing, she turned towards the explosion intending to go and join the fight.

"Don't."

Senna froze, her eyes widening as she stared off in the direction of the still ongoing fight. She couldn't bring herself to look at Shinji, she was afraid of what she would see when she did. Controlling her emotions may have been easy for her, but she knew if she were to see the look that was likely in his eyes now, she wouldn't be able to pretend that it wasn't there and still manage to keep control over her emotions that had taken enough of a beating in the past several weeks.

"Look at me, Senna," he requested evenly.

There was no answer from her, she refused to move or even remove her eyes that were now staring blankly ahead of her from where they were looking. She heard the tired sigh and the quiet footsteps that approached, but still she stubbornly refused to move her attention to Shinji. Even when he was standing right in front of her, she wouldn't lift her head to look into his eyes and just stared at his shoulder that was now blocking her view of the little park where she could sense strong bursts of energy.

"Would ya look at me, dammit," Shinji grumbled in annoyance.

When Senna didn't look up, Shinji sighed at her stubbornness before putting a hand beneath her chin, forcing her to raise her head. At first she continued to refuse to meet his eyes, but after several minutes of silence she heaved a resigned sigh and let her brown eyes meet his.

"Shinji," she started to say when he ran his thumb lightly over the smooth skin of her jaw, but he placed a finger over her lips to quiet her.

The expression on Senna's face was one of tiredness and sadness. There was guilt and regret there too as she shook her head in an attempt to get Shinji to let go of her, but he didn't. What he did instead caused her to jolt in surprise even though the gesture was so small. He let his fingers and palm glide over her cheek and then cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Sh-Shinji," Senna stuttered, surprised at how bold he was being when he knew that she had moved on.

"Shuddup," he drawled, wrapping his free arm around her small waist and tugging her to him.

Senna's breath caught in her throat as Shinji began to lower his head and lean in closer to her. Swallowing, she closed her eyes and turned her head away, not wanting to see the look in his eyes at her rejection. She felt his grasp on her waist tighten minutely and swallowed again. Taking a deep breath, Senna tried to remove her body from Shinji's hold, but he wouldn't let her go. She was afraid that she was beginning to feel too comfortable in his embrace that she had missed despite how much she had proclaimed otherwise throughout the years. A part of her was too at home, too relaxed with what was happening and her guilt only continued to grow. So did her confusion.

Hisagi meant a lot to her and she didn't want to do anything that would hurt him, but at the same time she didn't want to hurt Shinji either and no matter how vehemently she proclaimed to not be able to stand him and didn't want anything to do with the blond, she knew it wasn't true. A part of her had always held on to the love she had for him, refusing to let go no matter how much time past or what happened in her life.

The time she had spent with the Vizard, with Shinji, had been so busy with almost every moment spent training that she had been able to distance herself and detach herself from those lingering emotions and feelings. She wasn't there to do anything but learn to control the hollow that was trying to take over her soul. Nothing else had mattered and Shinji had understood that. He knew that she needed his help, the others' help, in order to not be devoured by the monster that was attempting to hijack her soul and he hadn't really pushed her to talk or to open up about their past relationship.

Senna didn't want to talk and felt that there was no real reason to talk, she lived in a different world then he now did, she had changed and she had moved on with her life. It wasn't the same for Shinji, he knew their worlds were different now, that they had both changed, but he hadn't moved on. He still loved her and wanted her back in his life now that they had found each other again. So of course Senna knew that it was inevitable that they would one day have to speak to one another

"Let me go, Shinji," Senna spoke up quietly, looking back into his eyes and resisting the urge to look away when she saw the depth of emotion in his eyes.

"I can't do that," he replied.

"Shinji..Please let me go. They need my help."

"No, they don't, Senna. Leave it to your brother, you shouldn't be involved. Besides, we need to talk. I-"

"No, we don't," Senna interrupted, shaking her head to emphasis her belief that there was nothing to talk about and not wanting to let Shinji continue. "Things have changed, Shinji. I've changed, you've changed... Everything is different than it was a hundred years ago. _We're_ different than we were-"

"I love you, Senna. That hasn't changed."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Senna shook her head several times before letting her forehead come to a rest against Shinji's shoulder and let her hands that were on Shinji's arm tighten so that her fingers curled around the fabric of his shirt.

Resting his chin on top of her head, Shinji sighed. "You're a stubborn fool, you know that? When will you realize you still love me too?"

Silence descended over them and Senna could feel her long hair dancing in the light wind that swept over the rooftop and hear the calming sound it made as it made its way through the town.

"I already have," she began softly, keeping her head against Shinji's shoulder so she wouldn't have to look up at him. "But it's not the same, Shinji. The love I have for you isn't the same as what you have for me, or the love I had for you a long time ago. It's the love of someone who has always held on to a cherished time and memory that has faded over time. I missed you, Shinji, a lot, but..." She trailed off her fingers curling so that her hands were nearly fisted.

Shinji was no fool, he knew where Senna was going with what she was saying and he had every intention of trying to get her to change her mind. He hadn't given up on her yet. "No, buts, Senna. You already said you love me. Isn't that enough? Things may be different, but that doesn't mean everything has to be different now that we're together, right?"

Releasing a breath slowly, Senna raised her head, but didn't meet Shinji's searching gaze as she removed her hands from his arms and took a step back. His arms had grown slack enough that she didn't need to force him to let her go, his hands fell to his sides and she watched the long fingers of each curl.

"I'm sorry, Shinji, but it isn't enough. I've already told you I've moved on with my life. What other choice did I have? Did you really think that I would spend over a hundred years waiting for you? We may have long life spans where a hundred years seems like nothing, but it's a long time to be alone, Shinji. A very long time. I waited for as long as I could, but I held onto so much anger and hurt for so long that I wouldn't let myself live, really live. That finally changed when I met Shuhei, not right away, we all know how dense I can be," she laughed to try and lighten the mood, but it was hollow and empty and made her want to cry instead. "I don't want to hurt you, Shinji, but-"

"You're choosing him? The Soul Reaper brat? What can he offer you that I can't?"

Senna met his eyes evenly. "Part of your answer you have already made quite clear with what you said. He's a Soul Reaper. I'm a Soul Reaper-"

"No, you're-"

"_I'm_ a Soul Reaper," Senna cut in loudly, her hands fisting at her sides. "And I will die as one," she finished, her voice certain and strong, but quiet. "You no longer accept Soul Reapers. You may not want to fight them, but they aren't your allies. _I_ am not your ally, isn't that right?"

Shinji looked as if he was growing irritated with Senna's protests. He was beginning to scowl and his eyes were narrowing. "Wrong. You are our ally, you just haven't figured that out yet."

"And what is that supposed to mean," she demanded.

"You really think that you'll be accepted back into Soul Society, Senna? You're different, you're not like them and Soul Reapers have a bad habit of trying to kill anything that's too different from them. Those people you call your friends, do you really think-"

Having heard enough, Senna rashly interrupted Shinji's tirade. "Don't bring my friends into this, Shinji, you should have already noticed that they don't care whether I'm like them or not! I belong in the Soul Society, it's the only place I have any intention of calling home. My place isn't here in this world, nor is it with you regardless of what world we're in."

"So you're going to give up on us?"

"What is there to give up on, Shinji," Senna snapped. "There is no 'us', you've been gone for over a hundred years!"

"You belong-"

"I belong in the Soul Society with Ukitake and Shuhei," Senna cut in before Shinji could continue. "I don't belong here. I don't even like it here. This world doesn't suit me."

"You haven't given it a chance," Shinji replied calmly.

Rolling her eyes and sighing in exasperation, Senna took a moment to reply. When she did, she met Shinji's eyes tiredly, lightly shaking her head. "And I don't want to. I want to go _home_, Shinji. _Home_. That is where I belong and where I want to be."

There was a solemn expression on Shinji's face as he listened to Senna speak. He had known what the likely outcome of this inevitable conversation would be and he hadn't expected it to end in his favor. Yet he had to know, to hear her say the words he really didn't want to hear... That didn't necessarily mean that he would accept them.

"One kiss," Shinji said.

"What," Senna asked incredulously, taken off guard by the comment.

"One kiss and if you can truly say you-"

"Oh, come on, Shinji. How cliché can you get?"

"One. Just one kiss. After that if you still want nothin' to do with me, then fine."

"I never said I didn't want anything to do with you," Senna sighed. "You're my friend, Shinji, but that's-"

Senna was forced to stop speaking when Shinji stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her before planting a kiss on her lips. In her surprise, she gasped, unwittingly giving Shinji better access to her mouth which she found was responding on its own, much to her displeasure.

Shoving Shinji away, Senna tried to glare at him, but it was half-hearted at best. Her eyes showed how weary she was and how much it really pained her to do what she did next.

"Goodbye, Shinji,"she said quietly, turning away and flash stepping back to her brother's shop since there was no longer a fight going on, but there were people that she could help heal or at least make comfortable while doing so.

* * *

It had been one month since the attack on the town by what Senna learned were fully developed Arrancar. Beings that were once Hollows, but that had removed their masks so that they could gain the powers of a Soul Reaper. These weren't just any Hollows either, these were Vasto Lorde, the strongest of the Menos. The strength of a Vasto Lorde was said to at least be even with that of a Soul Reaper captain, it was hard for Senna to imagine how strong they could be now with the added powers of a Soul Reaper.

All she knew was that Kisuke and Yoruichi had both been acting abnormally solemn and she often caught one or the other staring thoughtfully into space, frowning the entire time. It was leading her to believe that the power of the enemy they would face in war within the coming months was more than anyone had bargained for.

Senna knew that the war was coming and that it was unavoidable, but she couldn't really find it in herself to care. She felt empty after having left Shinji standing on a rooftop, staring after her with pained eyes and an expression full of hurt..and betrayal. Betrayal was something she had thought she had known very well, but now she realized she really didn't know anything about the feeling. Aside from what she could sense from Shinji.

It didn't matter what she told herself, she couldn't forget the sight of him standing there looking so lost. She also couldn't forget that it was her that had made him look that way. Guilt was building heavily inside of her and she didn't know what to do or how to handle it. Part of her wanted to go to him and comfort him, but she knew that wouldn't be right, that she would only be leading him to believe that there was still a chance that they would once again be a couple.

That wasn't something she wanted him to believe, she wanted him to be able to move on, just as she had. She wanted him to be happy and not live his life in whatever way made him the happiest. Even if that meant they would have to be enemies instead of friends or even allies.

When her thoughts weren't on Shinji, they were turned towards Hisagi. Not only did she feel guilty over having hurt Shinji, she felt as if she had betrayed the trust Hisagi had in her by allowing so much of her time to be spent thinking about him.. And because of the kiss that Shinji and herself had parted with. It wasn't something she had anticipated or wanted, it had happened so suddenly that her body reacted entirely on instinct.

Confused, tired and unable to focus on much she spent much of her time perched in the tree that dominated Kisuke's back yard. No one really bothered her while she was there and she was left to stare up at the slowly shifting sky above, alone.

Kisuke had noticed Senna's antisocial behavior, but had figured that she would snap out of her distanced state when she was ready. When it became obvious that after so much time that she wouldn't be breaking out of her own thoughts, he began to grow worried. Senna liked to be alone with her thoughts, he knew that and she didn't like sharing things, especially her feelings with anyone, but she wasn't usually so withdrawn. Whenever something bothered her, she would silently contemplate it on her own for a day or two before making some decision in her mind and returning to life as usual.

That wasn't happening this time and Kisuke decided it was finally time to intervene. The house was empty now. Everyone was off doing their own things, training, resting, recuperating. Whatever they felt they needed to do to be useful in the coming war. Jinta, Ururu and Tessai had gone to the market to buy groceries for dinner and Yoruichi had gone to Soul Society to give a report on the aftermath of the Arrancar invasion.

They had guest, sitting outside the front of the shop waiting for the right time to come in and ask questions that he wasn't sure how to phrase. Being that their other guest was Renji, and that he had been sitting out front for several hours already, Kisuke had thought that Senna would have grown annoyed by the red head and demanded that he either get inside the house and say whatever it was that he needed to or leave. She hadn't done that, she hadn't done anything, even move from her position in the tree in the backyard

Sighing heavily, he stood from the round table leaving a cup of tea that had grown cold sitting on its surface. It was as he was making his way to the door leading to the yard that he noticed not only Yoruichi's return, but something else. Something less familiar that left him feeling a bit more concerned than he already was for Senna.

"Any news," Kisuke asked the black that leaped through his kitchen window and landed gracefully on his counter.

Her tail swishing behind her rhythmically, Yoruichi replied in the masculine voice her cat form possessed. "No, but I'm sure you knew that."

Smiling a cryptic smile, Kisuke replied, "I have no idea what you mean."

Snorting, Yoruichi looked away. "I suppose now would be a good time to tell you that with the arrival of Renji and his group, Senna isn't really needed here to watch after Ichigo and the others. Soul Society is beginning to understand that if they are to win this upcoming war they will need all the help they can get. They can't afford to isolate Ichigo and his friends when they could be a great help in the war."

"In other words, Senna can go home. The excuse we've been using to keep her here is no longer necessary and since she isn't in any danger of losing herself to the Hollow in her soul, there's no reason for us to lie so she can stay longer," Kisuke said. "I suppose I should let her know she can go home now."

"Kisuke," Yoruichi called after him when he began to walk away. When he turned, blinking in uncertainty, she continued. "Don't worry so much. Senna can take care of herself and she's not alone. Ukitake will look after her and so will that Hisagi boy. They both care about her a great deal and wouldn't let anything happen to her. They're also anxious to have her back home."

Grinning, Kisuke scratched embarrassedly at his chin, falling back into his easy going attitude. "I know, but she's my little sister and I worry. It's what a big brother's for."

Ignoring the response, Yoruichi jumped off the counter and sauntered away, tail swishing arrogantly behind her.

Once Yoruichi was out of sight, Kisuke adjusted his hat and finished his stroll into the backyard so that he was standing a few yards from the tree, staring up at Senna who had either not noticed his presence or was choosing to ignore it.

"I thought you'd like to know that you can go home," Kisuke informed the silent girl.

Blinking away the haze that had settled over her vision, she turned her head to stare blankly down at Kisuke. "What?"

"Yoruichi just returned from the Soul Society it seems you're being missed by a certain young and handsome lieutenant. Since you're not really needed here while Renji and the others are around and the hollow thing has been taken care of, you can finally go home and see that handsome boy of yours, " he cheerily told her, smiling widely and covering his face with his fan. His grin turned to a frown when Senna simply looked away without much of a reaction. He had expected her to be happy and to waste little time returning to Soul Society. "Senna," he said, sighing and pulling his hat from his blond hair to scratch at his head. "I don't know what happened between you and Shinji, but-"

"Nothing happened," Senna cut in abruptly, her voice bland. Flipping her legs over the tree branch, she lithely dropped down to the ground. Brushing past Kisuke with hardly a glance, she made her way into the house. "I'll leave the gigai in the closet."

"Would you like me to open a gate for you?"

Senna shook her head. "No, I'll do it on my own."

Sighing, Kisuke watched Senna retreat into the interior of the house. He didn't know what to do or say to her while she was so withdrawn and settled for not saying anything at all because he doubted that she would even bother to listen. Putting his hat back on his head, he tilted his head up to study the darkening sky. The tranquil space felt much more ominous than it should have.

After several minutes of just standing beneath the evening sky that was darkening rapidly, he felt Senna's spiritual pressure disappear and that was when he finally turned and went back inside. It was as he was sitting back down by his cold tea that an ominous feeling began to grow rapidly in the back of his mind. He absently looked out of the window and frowned as he stared at the white clouds floating lazily across the pale blue sky. Somehow, he felt that Senna's return home had been timed very well.

* * *

~A/N~

Please review!


	41. Chapter 41 Going Home

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

So ya wanna hear something funny? This chapter has been done for awhile, but apparently I never posted it... Turns out that was a good thing though, the original version had all kinds of discrepancies that I think I've fixed. The good news is that at least now you don't have to wait for another week or two for a new chapter since you're getting one sooner than I thought you would. I'm such a dork...

**Chapter 41**

**Going Home  
**

Over the Seireitei a cerulean sky stretched on as far as the eye could see. White fluffy clouds lazily floated over portions of it, casting long shadows over parts of the world below. The sun shone brightly, warming anything its rays touched and making the world glow. A subtle wind occasionally scattered the leaves that littered the ground and shook the limbs of the trees, creating relaxing background music for the two captains that currently sat on a wooden porch that over looked a calm koi pond. A teapot sat between the two captains as did a bottle of sake.

The white haired captain of the Thirteenth Squad sipped at his hot tea and admired the view from the porch that wrapped around the offices of the division.

"You know, Juushiro, you've been awfully quiet today," observed his companion and long time friend, Captain Kyoraku. "Something on your mind," he asked, taking a sip of his warm sake.

"Nothing more than usual," Ukitake answered with a smile.

"I heard that Yoruichi was around earlier, any word about your soon to be lieutenant," Kyoraku asked, knowing that the young woman he had chosen to be his second in command was most likely the cause for his friend's thoughtful silence.

Sighing, Captain Ukitake shook his head. "No, I didn't have an opportunity to speak with her. I'm a bit disappointed to be honest. It's been two weeks since I've heard anything about Senna, I'm beginning to worry." He finished with a small, rueful smile at his friend before he blinked and jolted in surprise.

"Well, speak of the devil," Kyoraku chuckled when he too noticed the arrival of a familiar reiatsu that had been absent for quiet sometime. "And it seems like she's coming this way."

* * *

Senna hadn't wasted much time in returning to her room and removing herself from the gigai she had been living in. It was left lying on the bed, lifeless and empty when she pulled her zanpakuto from its place strapped to her side. She had never had to open a pathway on her own, but she knew the spell and how it was supposed to be done.

Using her zanpakuto as a key, she recited the words in her head and focused her reiatsu on bringing a senkaimon into being. When the doorway materialized in front of her, its doors sliding open and allowing a black Hell butterfly to flit out, Senna sheathed Kurohineko and stepped in between the open doors.

After the doors closed behind her another set materialized in front of her and slowly slid open to reveal the familiar green grounds of the Thirteenth Squad. It took her senses a moment to adjust to being in a world rich with reiatsu and spirit particles after having been gone so long. When she sensed the familiar reiatsu of Captain Ukitake she immediately flashed away from the green field she had stepped into and towards him.

The emotions were building up in her as she quickly made her way towards Ukitake, tears were even beginning to form in her eyes and she wiped them away when her feet touched down on the porch just around the corner from where Ukitake sat. She knew that Captain Kyoraku was with him and as much as she liked the captain of the Eight Squad, she didn't want him to see her tears.

"Senna," Captain Ukitake greeted in mild surprise, blinking at the sight of the girl before him. He stood up as she walked towards he and Kyoraku and could immediately see that something was bothering her. "Are you alright?"

She offered a half hearted smile and a nod.

"I think I'll be going now. Nanao is probably wondering where I wandered off to," Kyoraku said, feeling that the time was right to leave the two people alone since it seemed pretty obvious to him that Senna was in need of a shoulder to cry on.

"Tea," Ukitake offered once Kyoraku had sauntered off, leaving he and Senna alone on the porch.

"Please," Senna answered quietly, sitting down beside Ukitake and staring down at the wood beneath her.

"I wasn't expecting you back. Is everything alright?"

She nodded, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground. "Everything is fine. There's just no reason for me to stay in the living world any longer, so I came home."

"I see," Ukitake replied, watching Senna as she stared at the tea he had set in front of her. "Well it's nice to have you home. I'm glad you came to see me, but wouldn't you like to go see Lieutenant Hisagi, he's been very worried about you."

"Has he?" She replied softly, sounding almost disinterested in the news.

Sighing, Ukitake frowned at Senna and leaned forward so that he could try and catch a glimpse of her eyes. When she turned her head away, he finally decided to pry. "Something happened while you were in the living world, didn't it?" He inquired casually, sipping at his tea and waiting for Senna to respond.

For several moments she remained completely silent before tilting her head back to stare up into the bright blue sky above. Letting out a long breath, Senna nodded and picked up her tea to let the warmth of the cup warm her hands, staring intently at the ripples in the moving liquid so she wouldn't have to look at Ukitake. Even though she knew that he wouldn't judge her, she felt ashamed of herself for so many different reasons that she felt it didn't matter who she looked at. She would see the same emotion in their eyes because that was what she wanted to see.

"Would you like to talk about it," Ukitake kindly suggested.

"Not really." She looked over her shoulder, realizing that there were two familiar people either in or near the training grounds. "What's Rukia doing here with Orihime?" She asked Ukitake, confused by their presence and also finally realizing they hadn't been in the world of the living for nearly a month. She had been so lost in her own world that she had hardly noticed.

Ukitake smiled. "They're training. It was a request from Rukia. Apparently Orihime doesn't want to hinder any of her friends, but doesn't feel she's strong enough to actually make a difference in the coming war."

Senna shrugged a shoulder. "She's not built for battle. She doesn't have the stomach for it and that's not exactly something you learn."

"True," Ukitake agreed, taking a sip of his tea and letting the quiet calmness of the grounds relax him and Senna before he turned back to her and smiled again. "It wouldn't happen to involve Shinji, would it?"

Jolting, her eyes widening, Senna turned to stare at Ukitake, bewildered by his question and the random turn in the conversation. "Uh... What?"

Smiling at the look of shock on Senna's face, Ukitake explained. "Hisagi had mentioned his brief meeting with him while he was delivering my request for you to become my lieutenant. So care to tell me just what happened between you two?"

Taking a deep breath, Senna relaxed and moved her tea cup so that she wouldn't knock it over when she laid down to rest her head on Ukitake's leg and stare out over the peaceful pond they sat above. "Can we just leave it at our last meeting didn't go so well?" She asked knowing that her attempt to steer the conversation in another direction would fail, but figuring that it didn't hurt to try.

"Really, why is that," Ukitake asked curiously, sipping on his tea.

"... We had very different ideas about our relationship. He wanted me to stay with him, to pick things up where they left off as if nothing had ever changed... But things have changed. Everything has changed and I'm happy with how they turned out. I belong here. With you and Hisagi. Not there and not with him."

"It must have been difficult for him to hear that."

Nodding blankly, Senna agreed. "It was hard to see him so upset. I may not love him like I used to, but I still care about him... I didn't want to hurt to him.."

"Of course not, Senna and I'm sure he knows that, but is that really all that's bothering you? I've known you a long time and I don't believe I've ever seen you look quite so... guilty," Ukitake said. "It's not your fault that things have changed, Senna. Shinji may be upset, but I'm sure he understands and doesn't resent you or blame you for your decision."

"He kissed me. Before I turned my back on him and left him looking so lost and sad, he kissed me... What am I supposed to tell Hisagi?" She trailed off as tears formed in her eyes.

"The truth is a good place to start," Ukitake answered, putting a hand on her head letting his fingers smooth her hair.

"I don't want to hurt him," she replied, the tears beginning to stream down her cheeks now that she was releasing all of the emotion she had kept pent up inside for an entire month. Turning over, she buried her face into Ukitake's side. "I want to tell him the truth, I do, but I don't want him to hate me. I don't think I could handle that. I don't want to lose him, Ukitake."

* * *

Hisagi blinked, his eyebrows drawing together in thought as he lifted his head from the article he was editing for the Seireitei paper. Cocking his head to the side, he singled out the reiatsu that had so suddenly caught his attention and surprised him with its appearance.

"Senna," he said out aloud, feeling that saying it would make her return more real since at the moment he was so tired and over worked he wasn't sure if he was just hallucinating or not.

He stood up abruptly, nearly toppling the stack of completed Seireitei Communicators for the month onto the floor. With a shout, he scooped them up and steady them with a relieved sigh. He hummed when he realized that not all of the captains had received a copy. With a smirk, he grabbed a copy of the Communicator and headed for the door.

"Hey, Lieutenant, where ya going?" A young man, Ryosuke Namiwara, an unseated member of the squad asked from his desk that was neatly kept. "Thought you were busy with the articles for next month's issue? Seems weird since we just finished this month's," he added in a mumble to himself.

"I forgot that Captain Ukitake didn't get a copy of the Communicator. I'm going to go deliver it to him now."

"Oh, okay. See ya later then!"

"Yeah, see ya," Hisagi replied, waving absently and continuing on his way.

It didn't take him long to reach the gates that led into the Thirteenth Division, he didn't bother asking where Senna was since he could still sense her reiatsu together with Captain Ukitake's near the captain's koi ponds. He wasn't sure how he had managed to not notice her return immediately, but he figured it could have had something to do with the fact he was exhausted and hadn't slept much in days. Despite the fact that the month's Communicator was just finished he had to start working on the next month's.

When he reached the koi pond and rounded the corner of the building that sat above it, he couldn't help but to frown when he saw Senna laying on Captain Ukitake's leg. It wasn't that he minded, he knew the two were close, almost like father and daughter in some ways, it was that she appeared to be asleep and her eyes were ringed with red as if she had been crying.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant," Captain Ukitake greeted kindly with a smile. "Come to see Senna?" He asked casually, smiling softly.

"Afternoon, Captain Ukitake. I wanted to deliver this to you, I don't think you had gotten a copy yet," Hisagi replied, handing the captain the paper with a slight chuckle. "Is she alright," he asked, nodding towards Senna's sleeping body that was covered with the captain's white haori.

"I think she'll be fine."

"It.. looks like she's been crying," Hisagi pointed out unconsciously frowning down at the sleeping girl.

Ukitake sighed, but nodded. "Senna's fragile, more so than she would like to admit. Would you do me a favor, Hisagi? When Senna wakes up?"

"Sure."

Brushing some of Senna's hair out of her face, the white haired captain studied the pale face and the red rimmed eyes of the girl in his lap. "Don't be too hard on her. I don't think you would be, but keep in mind it's very hard for Senna to open up to anyone. And rare."

"I'm not sure what's going on, but ok."

"Good. In any case would you mind helping me get her to her room, it's getting a bit cold and I think she'd be more comfortable there." Removing his haori from Senna's body so that Hisagi could pick her up with ease, Ukitake watched as the young lieutenant carefully picked Senna up so as not to wake her.

"She's gained back some of the weight she lost," Hisagi observed absently.

Smiling, Ukitake stood up and slipped his haori on over his uniform. "She's gotten some sun from the looks of it too. She looks much healthier than the last time I saw her."

"I can take her back to the Eleventh on my own, you don't need to trouble yourself by coming with me," Hisagi commented when he noticed that the captain had begun walking with him trailing behind him.

"Senna won't be returning to the Eleventh squad. I've had her transferred into the Thirteenth squad already despite the fact that she has yet to be officially promoted. It was rather selfish of me, but I wanted to be able to keep an eye on her once she returned. I've been worrying too much and figured that having her close when she came home would help ease my mind."

Hisagi frowned slightly while looking down at the red rimmed eyes and tear stained face of the woman in his arms. "I understand what you mean. I don't think I want to let her out of my sight for a while."

"You should stay with her until she wakes up. She's been through a lot and could really use a friend by her side when she wakes up," Ukitake said, leading Hisagi to a small standalone building that was set slightly apart from the squad's barracks.

There was a wooden porch that wrapped around the small house and a few potted pants on the windowsills. It was a very homey looking place and Hisagi had no doubt that Senna would like her new lodgings and the privacy that they offered. Not to mention there back porch opened to a wide open expanse of lush green forest. It would be a good place to sit and watch the sun rise and set or admire the moon and stars.

"This building wasn't originally meant to be used as anything other than storage, but I had it renovated so that Senna could have her own little home away from everyone else. She's never had a problem living in the barracks before, but I think this would be better for her. She'll be able to have her own space for once," Ukitake said, sliding open the front door and letting Hisagi walk into the building.

The doors opened to reveal a small living area and a compact kitchen, a private bathroom was set up past the living room on the left and a set of screens that when opened revealed a small, but comfortable bedroom with a futon neatly made beneath the one window in the room. It was these doors that Ukitake slid open for Hisagi with a smile.

"I'll leave you two be," Ukitake said. "Take good care of her, Hisagi."

Blinking and not really sure how to reply, Hisagi settled for nodding at the kind captain. When the white haired man retreated from the small house, Hisagi set Senna carefully onto the futon chuckling to himself when she refused to let go of his haori that she had grabbed onto and was snuggling into. He remembered the fight that she and Renji had had about how she apparently liked to cuddle in her sleep and almost laughed out loud when the sleeping woman tugged him down beside her and curled up against him with a satisfied sigh.

Not really one to complain and not seeing a reason to complain, Hisagi made himself comfortable and wrapped an arm around Senna's waist and laid his head on his other arm so he could watch her sleep. It was obvious just by looking at her that she was exhausted, there were bruises beneath her eyes and her cheeks looked slightly more pale than the rest of her body which had a healthy tan to it.

It was just as he too began to nod off to sleep that Senna's lips moved in and her voice leaked quietly from her lips, he lifted his head a bit and hummed thoughtfully. He hadn't heard what she had said, but the restful look on her face was slowly transforming into a pained one and tears squeezed past her tightly shut eyelids.

"Senna," he inquired softly, gently brushing a tear from her cheek.

Jolting in response to the touch, Senna's eyes fluttered open and she blearily gazed up at Hisagi, guilt and sadness clouding her eyes. Her hands clutched onto the fabric of his haori and she curled up into a ball, burying her head against his chest. "..Shuhei..I'm sorry."

Confused, he tried to brush her hair out of the way and try to get a good look at her face, but he couldn't since she had it buried so tightly against him. "Sorry for what, Senna?"

"Shinji, he..."

Scowling in response to hearing the name of Senna's former lover and the man that had so cockily proclaimed her to still be his, he spoke with a little more force than he meant to. "What happened?" He frowned at the way she cringed at his tone.

"He... He wanted me to stay. With him. He told me he loved me and that I didn't belong here... I was so horrible to him." Her voice cracked and she took a moment to gather herself before speaking again. "He tried to convince me to stay, but I wouldn't... He... He kissed me."

Somehow, Hisagi wasn't all that surprised. He could understand how Shinji must have felt. The man had once and still did apparently love Senna very much. It couldn't have been easy to see the woman you loved had moved on and found love with someone else.

"I'm not mad," he said, finding Senna's chin and forcing her to look up at him. "It couldn't have been easy for him to hear that you didn't want to stay with him. It's not your fault and I'm not mad you. After all, you came home. Where you belong, right?"

She nodded, snuggling up against him and smiling when he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I'm home."

"It's about time," he sighed.

"Miss me?"

"Of course not."

She jabbed in the side and playfully glared at him. "If that's the case then I suppose I should go and see the few people who actually might have missed me instead of spending time alone with you."

"You're not going anywhere," Hisagi countered, refusing to let her out of bed.

"And why is that?"

"Because I own you, remember?"

She tilted a brow. "No, I think you have it backwards. I own you."

"That's not how I remember it."

"Well, your memory is faulty."

A hell butterfly flitted into the room and hovered over the bed before loudly proclaiming, "Arrancar that appear to be at the Espada level have appeared above northern Karakura Town! There are four and they have engaged Captain Hitsugaya's Advance Guard in battle. More information will follow as it becomes available."

Senna flew out of the bed, followed by Hisagi. Both quickly put on their sandals and grabbed their swords before flying out of her little house.

"I should get back to my squad," Hisagi told Senna as they ran.

She nodded and a second later he was gone from her side. "Captain Ukitake!"

Halting by the Captain's side, Senna awaited instruction.

"Rukia will be returning to the world of the living since she is a part of Hitsugaya's Guard, Orihime will need to return as well. Her healing abilities may very well be needed by the end of the battle. A gate will need to be opened for Orihime, so she can return and it's probably best she has a guard with her."

"I-"

"You're staying here. You just got back, I'm not sending you in to battle yet. Help Sentaro and Kiyone with the gate for Orihime."

Senna frowned, but nodded and turned to do as instructed.

"Senna," Ukitake called. "They'll be fine, have faith in your comrades. You'll get to join them in battle again soon, but not until I know for myself that you're ready."

* * *

~A/N~

Please review! I'm sorry for the really, really long wait by the way... I have excuses. Lots of them, but I don't think any one actually cares... So I won't bore you with them and just beg that you review!

Oh, yeah. So who does everyone prefer Senna with? Shinji or Hisagi? Just curious...


	42. Chapter 42 Stirrings of War

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

**Chapter 42**

**Stirrings of War**

The appearance of the six Espada in the world of the living had been a shock, but their time in the world had lasted less than an hour. What exactly had occurred was unknown since heavy spiritual interference was jamming the frequencies used to communicate with Hitsugaya's team. However, it appeared that everyone had survived. Everyone was fine, except Orihime Inoue. Her fate was unknown. The two guards that had accompanied had been attacked in the senkaimon and when they had awoken, fully healed, Orihime had been nowhere nearby. Whether she was abducted, dead or in the world of the living with her friends was something that was unknown.

It made a ripple of unease spread amongst most of the captains, Orihime's abilities were not something they wanted in the hands of the enemies after all.

However, with no way to contact Hitsugaya's team in the world of the living to see if their fears were misplaced or not there was nothing they could do except wait.

Senna wasn't good at waiting. She was good at being lazy, yes, but not at patiently waiting around for orders. That's how she found herself walking to the Ninth division with Kiyone, Sentaro and Isane, who happened to not only be Kiyone's older sister, but the lieutenant of the Fourth division, in tow.

* * *

The sound of the office door banging open startled Hisagi and he looked up at four people standing in the doorway in confusion.

"Uh, what's going on guys?" He asked in confusion, his eyes settling on Senna's grinning face.

"We're here to help," Senna announced.

Hisagi blinked at her then to Kiyone and Sentaro who weren't exactly known for being helpful, but for fighting and causing a ruckus and then to Isane, Kiyone's older sister who looked somewhat uncomfortable standing behind the three people who were much louder than she was.

"Help with what exactly," Hisagi asked cautiously.

Senna's grin widened. "Your work. I've only been back a matter of hours, but I keep hearing about how hard you're working and seeing as how I've got plenty of time on my hands now that I'm in the Thirteenth division awaiting my promotion I thought I'd lend a hand."

"So why are they here," he inquired, nodding towards the other three people with her, but most concerned about Kiyone and Sentaro who were known for being rather hot headed.

"To help," she answered, sensing his unease, she added, "And don't worry, we've all come to a little understanding about just what it means to actually help."

He hesitated uncertainly. "You know, it's fine, I don't need any help."

"Who said you had a choice," Senna countered, smirking deviously as she approached the desk he sat behind and leaned over it. "You made a promise to me in the world of the living that you would show me just how romantic you could be. It may be short notice, but you're taking me out tonight, Shuhei Hisagi, and you have absolutely no say in the matter. Isn't that right, everyone," she asked, glancing over her shoulder at the three people in the door way.

"Yes ma'am," Kiyone and Sentaro chirped, uncharacteristically serious while Isane smiled and nodded.

Turning back to Hisagi, Senna smirked again. "See?"

"I really don't have time-"

"That's why we're here. You should know how good I am at this sort of thing since it's all I did in the Eleventh and you should also know that I have a way of getting people to do what I want. So I suggest you play along and tell us what needs to be done," Senna cut in, her hands folded over her chest and a brow tilted upwards in a way that told Hisagi that he was really going to regret saying anything other yes to her request that was really more of an order.

Defeated and really not wanting to make the brunette in his office angry because she was rather scary when she was angry, Hisagi nodded.

"Good," Senna said jovially. "Lets get to work then, shall we?"

He blinked. Then blinked again. Two hours before his office had been littered with stacks of paperwork and undelivered Communicators. Now all that remained were the articles that were being proposed or edited for the next issue and a small stack of miscellaneous paperwork that needed more than just a quick signature or look over.

"Wow," Hisagi said, rubbing at the side of his head as he looked around.

Senna appeared next to him, looping an arm through his and smirking pridefully up at him. "Told you I was good at this sort of thing. Aren't you glad we helped?"

"Yeah... Thanks guys. I can't believe we got all of that done so quickly."

"You're welcome," Kiyone and Sentaro replied before turning on each other and arguing over who had actually helped more.

Rolling her eyes, Senna shrugged at Hisagi. "Hey, I'm not a miracle worker, I got them to behave for two hours at least."

"So what now?" He asked.

Senna looked at the clock on the wall thoughtfully for a moment. "Kiyone, Sentaro!"

"Yes, ma'am," the two squeaked, halting their argument to turn to her.

"Since we're done here it's my turn to uphold my end of our bargain. So what do you say we get going?"

"Bargain," Hisagi asked Senna.

"Yeah, you didn't think I got everyone to help just by asking, did you?" Senna replied. "We made deals. I owe Sentaro a bottle of sake, and well Kiyone and Isane I-"

"Sorry, Lieutenant Hisagi, but you'll just have to see for yourself," Kiyone interrupted with a very pleased looking grin that made Senna chuckle nervously.

"We should be going, Kiyone," Isane spoke up, glancing at the clock before looking back to Hisagi. "Why don't you meet Senna in two hours at her place? We should be done by then, don't you think, Kiyone?"

"I think so. As long as she doesn't put up much of a fight," Kiyone agreed, grabbing onto Senna's arm and tugging her to the door.

"Alright, well see ya later, Lieutenant Hisagi," Sentaro declared loudly while Senna was half dragged out of the office by Kiyone.

Rather confused by what was going on, Hisagi shook his head and watched everyone leave while wondering just what the night would have in store.

* * *

Two hours later Hisagi approached Senna's little house to see that Sentaro was passed out on the porch with a bottle of sake next to him. Kiyone, Isane and Senna were nowhere to be seen so he assumed they were still inside. Stepping around Sentaro, he knocked on Senna's door. He was somehow not surprised by the arguing that started up almost immediately from inside the little home.

"We made a deal!"

"I don't care, I'm not going out like this!"

"But you look so nice."

"Let go of me, Kiyone! I'm your superior officer, dammit!"

"Actually, I'm _your_ superior officer. You haven't officially been promoted from fourth seat yet and I'm a third seat so shut up and get moving!"

"She's right you know."

Then there was muttering and cursing as someone approached the door and slid it open roughly. He barely had time to register how nice she looked in a red and white checkered yukata with the added color of blooming flowers that were spaced out over it. A bright red obi was tied around her middle to further brighten the ensemble and her hair had been pulled up and twisted into a bun that had white chopsticks with dangling red gemstones on it stuck into it while her bangs were left free to frame her face.

"One word and I kill you," Senna snapped, walking past Hisagi in a huff and stomping down her stairs.

Hurrying after her, he couldn't help but to laugh at the stubborn look on her face that he noted had been given a little extra color with makeup.

"What are you laughing at," she barked, stopping to put her hands on her hips and glare at him.

"You," he answered, smiling when she frowned at him and turned to head back to her house, muttering something about looking like an idiot. "Hold on," he said, carefully grabbing her arm to stop her. "You don't look like an idiot. You look very nice, but you don't seem happy about it."

"I feel funny," she complained, looking down at what she was wearing. "And I look silly."

"You don't look silly, Senna. You look very nice, the yukata looks good on you."

She grumbled to herself before huffing stubbornly. "I don't look funny?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"..Fine," she sighed, relaxing.

"Should we go," Hisagi asked.

"Yeah, we should."

There wasn't much of a plan for the night seeing as how Hisagi hadn't been given much time to put a lot of thought into what to do. They wandered around the shopping district, ate at a little open air cafe and just enjoyed the fact that they were taking a break from thinking about everything that was happening and the war that was so quickly approaching.

The end of the night found them lying in the grass by a lake that was reflecting the moonlight and the twinkle of the stars. Senna was resting her head on Hisagi's torso and had laced her fingers absently through the hand that he had placed over her stomach.

They lost all track of time as they listened to the wind in the trees and watched the stars and moon hovering above them. It was peaceful and it wasn't long before they fell asleep, lulled into unconsciousness by the effects of the world around them that didn't seem to know or care that the war that was soon to cast its shadow on the inhabitants of not only Soul Society, but the living world.

Senna jolted away, her eyes snapping open as she bolted upright in response to the loud voice that was emanating out of the black butterfly hovering a few inches away from her.

"...presence is requested immediately by the Captain Commander. I repeat, Senna Urahara, your presence is-"

She waved the annoying butterfly away. "I got it. I got it," she grumbled. "I'm on my way."

"It's still early, I wonder what's going on?" Hisagi said, stifling a yawn behind his hand as Senna stood up and stretched.

"Probably nothing good if I'm being called," she muttered. "I need to get going though, I have to change and find Captain Ukitake."

"I should get back too."

"I'll see you later," Senna said, gathering the yukata in her hands so she could flash step easier.

"Hey." Hisagi grasped her elbow before she could leap away and when she looked at him in confusion, he smirked. "You forgot something."

When she only blinked in incomprehension, he shook his head and pulled her to him. His lips met hers and he could feel her smile into the kiss before pulling away.

"Don't get into too much trouble," he advised.

"Me, get into trouble? You must be joking," she teased with a grin before she disappeared with a laugh.

* * *

Senna fidgeted despite trying her best to show no signs of being bothered by the fact that the head captain kept glancing in her direction. He looked as if he was contemplating something, like whether or not she was real. Given how old and wise the old coot was, she wasn't sure what to make of his glances. She was worried that he knew what she had been doing in the world of the living, who she had associated with and what she really was. All things she really didn't want him to know seeing as how the punishments for any of them were nothing she wanted to think about.

"The interference seems to be clearing up," she announced, looking back at Ukitake who gave her a grim nod.

They were in the First Division headquarters and she had been asked to help attempt to get the television like communication device that would connect them to Captain Hitsugaya's squad to work. It had now been just over twelve hours since Orihime had last been seen and the Head Captain was wanting answers. The spiritual interference had let up some, but the Twelfth squad hadn't been any help since their captain was off with their lieutenant doing who knew what in the lab that they had locked themselves, so she had been asked since she had at one time been a part of the squad. Not all that technically inclined, she hadn't been thrilled, but she couldn't exactly say no to Yamamoto. The old guy was scary when he wanted to be and she wanted to heed Hisagi's advice of not getting into trouble despite how much of it seemed to follow her.

Luckily, the control panel for the device was pretty simple and she had spent enough time around her brother and his technical equipment in the past that she had a vague idea of what she was doing.

"Sasakibe should return shortly," Yamamoto said as she stepped back over to her captain's side. "We will then contact Hitsugaya's squad to confirm our suspicions about Orihime Inoue."

The frown on Ukitake's face grew and Senna cast a discreet glance at the white haired man. She had no chance to say anything though when the doors in the back of the office swung open to reveal the regal Captain Kuchiki and her large former captain, Captain Zaraki. He smirked her and she chuckled uncomfortably before slouching behind Ukitake who gave her a slightly amused look and a raised brow.

The First Division's lieutenant, Sasakibe, shut the doors behind them and strode up to Head Captain Yamamoto.

"Well, now that we are all here, Sasakibe, contact Hitsugaya's group," Yamamoto rasped out.

"Yes sir," the older man replied, inclining his head.

"Captain Ukitake, please step over here. Being that you were the last to see Orihime Inoue alive before she entered the Senkaimon, you will be the first to speak," Yamamoto instructed.

Senna remained where she was standing, she hadn't been given any orders so she had nothing else to do.

"Captains Kuchiki and Zaraki, the two of you will be retrieving the group from the world of the living should there appear to be any form of resistance. Please be prepared to depart immediately if needed," Yamamoto informed the two seconds before the large screen on the wall that Ukitake was standing in front of crackled to life and a small room came to view.

The room was full of people. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Rukia, Renji and Ichigo were all present.

It was Captain Hitsugaya that spoke first, surprised by Ukitake's appearance. He had expected the Head Captain, not a grim looking Ukitake.

"Captain Ukitake, what's going on? Why are you contacting us not the Captain Commander?" the white haired captain asked, his brow furrowing.

"Because," Ukitake replied, taking a breath before continuing. "I was the last person to see Orihime Inoue alive before she entered the Senkaimon."

Surprised gasps echoed through the small room displayed on the large screen.

"Judging by your reactions, it seems safe to assume that she did not make it back to the world of the living," Ukitake observed, his frown growing again.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked. "Where's Inoue?"

Ukitake sighed heavily and looked down at the floor. ".. The two guards assigned to guide her returned alive and according to them she was either abducted or killed by the arrancar."

"What? Captain Ukitake, are you sure?" Rukia cried.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't want to-"

"Don't give me that bullshit," Ichigo interrupted loudly.

Senna twitched at Ichigo's rude, loud mouthed interruption and would have loved to smack him for talking that way to Ukitake, but she could understand his worry. His friend was missing and possibly dead.

"She's not dead! Don't go saying things with no proof! My hand, last night it was still injured, but this morning when I woke up it was healed. Orihime's reiatsu was still lingering. She isn't dead!" Ichigo shouted.

"Then our suspicions are confirmed," Captain Yamamoto said, stepping in front of Captain Ukitake. "It seems that Orihime Inoue has willingly joined Aizen."

* * *

"You know that Rukia and Renji are going to want to go after Orihime, right? I have no doubt that Ichigo is already at my brother's demanding that he tell him how to get Hueco Muendo, which means that his friends, the Quincy and Chad are going to be going too," Senna said as she walked alongside Ukitake on the way back to the Thirteenth division.

"..I figured as much myself," he sighed tiredly.

"Would you like me to stop them or let them go?" Senna asked.

Ukitake frowned, but after a moment turned to her and smiled. "I'll leave that up to you."

* * *

Leaning into the wall beside the gates leading into the Thirteenth division, Senna watched as Renji came into view in the darkness with Rukia by his side. Both wore beige cloaks that tied over their shoulders and both stopped when they saw her.

Renji's hand went towards the hilt of his sword, but Senna made no attempt to move or give any sign that she cared.

"Are you going to try and stop us, because if you are, I'll-"

"Oh shut up, Renji," Senna grumbled. "If I was going to stop you, I would have done it by now and you know it."

"So you're going to let us go," he asked.

"I wasn't told to stop you so what does it matter to me," she shrugged.

"Why are you out here then?" Rukia asked, curiously.

She shrugged again. "Don't know really. Just sort of wandered over here. Should the two of you really be wasting time talking with me? You know Ichigo didn't wait for you and he's not that bright, so you might wanna get going before he gets himself in real trouble."

"Come on, Renji," Rukia spoke up, stepping through the gates of the division and past Senna.

As Renji stepped forward, Senna suddenly reached out and grabbed his arm. He started and looked down at her in confusion.

Senna frowned and looked away. "Be careful," she mumbled.

"What?" Renji asked, certain he hadn't heard the mumbled words correctly.

"I said be careful, idiot," she repeated heatedly. "You haven't beaten me or Kuchiki yet, so don't go dying in Hueco Muendo, got it?"

It took Renji a second to process what she had said and when he did, he smirked.

"I got it," he answered.

Releasing his arm, she snorted arrogantly. "Good, now go away. The sight of your face is annoying me."

"Renji!" Rukia shouted, having stopped a few yards ahead when the red head hadn't followed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he snapped, jogging to catch up.

"Hey, Kuchiki," Senna called. When the small woman stopped and turned around, Senna smirked. "It may not be official yet, but as your lieutenant I order you to return in one piece. Captain Ukitake would be upset if you went and got yourself killed after all."

Rukia blinked at Senna, confused, but she ended up returning the smirk and nodding before turning and running off with Renji.

Senna sighed and glanced up into the dark sky. The war they were all waiting for seemed to be approaching much quicker than anyone had anticipated and it made restless. The outcome was unknown and their opponents stronger and better organized than they had expected.

It was unsettling. To not know what was going to happen, or when. To know that people were going to die and that some of those would be friends. It wasn't something that she liked knowing and having to wait for.

Looking over her shoulder towards the Eleventh Division, she made a rather abrupt decision and grinned before disappearing from her spot.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were where she had expected them to be. Lounging on the porch around their barracks looking rather bored and thoughtful at the same time. They both looked up at her when she appeared in front of them, but didn't seem to really care.

She tilted a brow and put her hands on her hips. "I'm finally home and all you two can do is stare at me? Get up off your sorry asses, you're coming with me."

"And just where are we going?" Ikkaku asked grumpily.

Senna grinned mischievously. "Out drinking of course."

Ikkaku perked up slightly, but Yumichika didn't seem thrilled.

"Why? There's nothing to be celebrating," Yumichika said, studying his fingernails.

"We're not celebrating," Senna replied.

"Then why go out," Yumichika asked.

"Because it sounds better than sitting around waiting for a war that we all know is coming to start. We're still here and we're still alive, so we might as well make the most of it because we might not be alive much longer. So boys, lets go get drunk and make fools of ourselves like we used to. I have feeling that tonight is going to be the last night we're going to have the chance to do something stupid for awhile."

"Sounds good to me," Ikkaku said, smirking as he stood up.

"Why not," Yumichika sighed.

"We just have to make one stop on the way to the bar," Senna said.

"And where would that be?" Ikkaku asked.

She grinned. "The Ninth division, of course. We're going to kidnap their lieutenant."

* * *

Hisagi had noticed the three approaching reiatsu, he was no fool, after all. What he hadn't anticipated though was for Ikkaku and Senna to barge in to his office, grab him under the arms, haul him out of his chair, then office and then out of the division entirely while Yumichika looked on with boredom.

When he was unceremoniously tossed into the bar the group frequented, he scratched at the back of his neck, looked around and was about to ask what was going when a bottle of sake appeared in front of his face. How it had gotten there so quickly and how everyone else had gotten one so quickly was a mystery, but he didn't have time to ponder when Senna raised her bottle and said, "Cheers".

When the others began to chug their drinks, he shrugged and chugged his own. After they had finished, he finally had a moment to ask what was going on.

"We're having one last night of fun before we're off to war," Senna told him, leaning against the bar while the bartender got them another round of drinks.

"It's not like the war is going to start tomorrow," he pointed out.

She shrugged. "No, but it's getting closer and after what happened with Orihime, I think it's safe to assume that things will speed up. Even though her disappearance is being called an act of betrayal, her friends won't think so and will go after her. Plus, the Head Captain may say he has no intention of going after her, which may be true, but somehow I don't think he'll just sit around and do nothing either."

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't want her power in Aizen's hands. Traitor or not, her powers in his hands is not good for us."

"I guess that's true, if that's the case though then that means-"

"We're probably no longer looking at weeks before the war starts, but days," Senna cut in, turning around and picking up the bottle that had been set behind her. "Might as well make the most of the time we have left because there's no guarantee we'll ever get to do this together again."

"So when is the ceremony to officially promote you to lieutenant," Hisagi asked after they had all raised their glasses and taken a drink.

"No idea," Senna answered. "I almost have the feeling that there won't be much of one. It just doesn't seem all that important. There will probably just be paperwork and a ceremony later when there's less.. war going on."

"Hey, that's right," Ikkaku spoke up from her other side. "You said we weren't celebrating, but you're being promoted."

"Yeah, so?"

"So," he began, a devious grin forming on his face. "That means we have something to celebrate."

"I guess," she replied hesitantly, not liking the look in Ikkaku's eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll drag you to the Fourth division in the morning to treat the hangover you're going to have," Yumichika told her with a smile as Ikkaku shouted something at the bartender that Senna didn't catch.

Several shot glasses of some mysterious clear liquid appeared in front of her and Ikkaku and she cast a pleading glance at Hisagi who smiled at her and raised his hands in a sign of helplessness. She slumped in defeat, there was no way the night was going to end well for her. None.

* * *

"Ugh," she groaned, rolling over onto her stomach and pulling her pillow over her head to keep the sun out of her eyes. "I'm going to kill Ikkaku," she mumbled into the pillow.

After a few minutes of laying on her bed feeling miserable, she threw the pillow aside and kicked off her sheets. Stumbling to her bathroom, she took a quick shower and changed into fresh clothes with every intention of heading over to the Fourth division in search of Captain Unohana's miracle hang over cure she had heard so much about, but had never had to try.

She found her trip being much shorter than she had expected when she bumped into Hisagi's chest as she opened her door. Muttering curses under her breath and rubbing at her nose, she gave the man who looked far more amused than she liked a sour glare.

"What are you doing here," she grumbled, folding her arms over her chest.

"Figured I'd save you a trip to the Fourth and brought this," he answered, holding up a little brown pouch.

She frowned at the pouch and made no move to take it. "What is it?"

"It'll help you feel better," he answered. "Trust me."

She tweaked a brow, but seeing as how he was more experienced in the art of drinking and then dealing with the after math, she nodded and moved out of the way to let him in. He handed her the little pouch after she shut the door and she pulled the strings on it to see that it contained a rather stinky array of ground herbs. She cast Hisagi a weary look and he chuckled.

"Yeah, it's not very good, but it works."

"Since it's herbs, I'm assuming tea."

He nodded. " A cup does the trick."

Wandering into her kitchen it took her a few moments to locate everything she needed and she quickly made herself a cup of the foul smelling tea. She made a face as picked up the cup and brought it towards her lips.

"This stuff smells horrible," she complained.

"...It tastes just as bad," Hisagi muttered, chuckling when Senna gave him a dirty look. "Sorry."

"Whatever," she grumbled, cringing as she lifted the cup to her lips and sipped on the liquid.

"It's best if you just drink it quickly," Hisagi advised, watching as Senna nearly spit the tea out as she gagged on her first sip.

She shot him a nasty look, but heeded his words and downed the tea as quickly as she could. When she slammed the cup back down on her counter, she clapped a hand to her mouth and fought the urge to retch.

After a few moments the urge to be sick passed and Senna let out a breath and relaxed against her counter.

"Better," Hisagi asked.

"Actually, yeah," she replied, realizing that her headache was fading and the nausea was subsiding. She also felt more awake and alert. More like her normal self instead of like a zombie.

"Told you it worked."

"Yeah, thanks."

"You're welcome. Now put these in your hair and lets go," he told her pulling a thin, slim box out of his kimono.

She gave him a funny look, but took the box and opened it. She smiled and chuckled softly as she lifted the two hair sticks out of the box. They appeared to be made from bone and not wood. The sticks were hand carved from what she could tell and were very simple with a groove winding up each one as the only decoration on them. They were quite beautiful despite how simple they were and she figured rather expensive. In terms of hair sticks anyway.

"Shuhei.. These-"

"Are hand carved from water buffalo horns, I liked the design for you. It's simple, I know, but everything else seemed too complicated. You always used to wear the sticks I got you years ago in your hair so I figured the fact that you weren't meant they must have broken. I know how much you like your chopsticks so.. I got those for you."

"..Thank you," she said, knowing it was useless to argue. Twisting her hair up quickly and using the sticks to secure the somewhat messy bun, she walked up to Hisagi and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I like them and how simple they are. I don't like showy things, so they're perfect."

"You're welcome," he replied, grabbing her around the waist and giving her one more kiss before pulling away and heading for the door. "Come on, Captain Ukitake wanted to see you," he informed her, smiling like he knew something she didn't.

"So he sent for you to come and get me? Seems weird since you're in another squad and all."

"I was on my way with the tea when I saw him. After explaining last night and why I was here he laughed and asked that we go see him after you woke up."

She tweaked a brow at him and didn't move from where she was standing with her arms folded over her chest. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing," he lied, smirking at her. "Now come on."

* * *

Senna grumbled her displeasure while walking with Hisagi to the little meeting room attached to the division headquarters. She shut up however when they walked in and she noticed that Captain Yamamoto was sitting with Ukitake, enjoying a cup of tea.

"Ah, there you are. Please have a seat you two," Ukitake offered, gesturing to the free pillows nearby.

Senna unconsciously stepped closer to Hisagi as they made their way towards the two to take their seats and fidgeted once she had sat down. Whenever the Head Captain was around things tended to get complicated for her and so she was naturally unsettled by his appearance.

"It is unfortunate," Yamamoto began, causing Senna to stiffen as she stared at the floorboards. "But due to the current state of things there is no way to properly organize a promotion ceremony to celebrate your promotion to the lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division."

Blinking, she looked up from the boards to see that Yamamoto had a simple little wooden box in his hands. He handed the box to Ukitake who smiled as he took it and turned to Senna who was thoroughly caught off guard by what was going on.

"You've worked very hard for this, Senna, I'm happy to finally be giving it to you," Ukitake said, opening the lid on the box and holding it out to her.

Inside, on red fabric, was a white arm band with the badge of the Thirteenth Division attached to it. She just stared at the armband, some how it all seemed surreal. She had waited so long for that very moment that now that she was being given the very thing she had striven so hard to be worthy of, it didn't seem like it was happening. At least not until Hisagi nudged in her the side and she snapped out of her stupor.

"Congratulations, Senna," Ukitake told her with a chuckle. "Lieutenant Hisagi, would you mind?"

"I'd be honored," Hisagi replied, picking the white sash up and turning to a confused Senna. "Your arm," he said quietly.

"Oh," she mumbled, understanding that he meant to tie the sash in place for her.

Lifting her left arm, she watched him tie the band around her upper arm and couldn't help stare at it once it was in place.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Lieutenant Urahara," Yamamoto told her in his raspy, rough voice.

"T-Thank you, sir," she replied, bowing to the old head captain.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm afraid I have to be returning to my preparations," he said, standing up with the help of his wooden staff and making his way to the door where he disappeared.

Hisagi stood up from beside Senna. "I should be going too. Congratulations, Lieutenant Urahara," he said teasingly with a grin.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Hisagi," she countered mockingly.

With a wave, Hisagi was off and Senna was left with Captain Ukitake.

"How does it feel to be a lieutenant?" He asked.

"Kind of weird," she answered honestly, looking down at the white sash.

He laughed warmly. "You'll get used to it."

"I'm sure I will, but until then it's weird."

Ukitake stood up and gave Senna a smile. "Come on, there's something we need to do."

Standing up, she followed her captain outside and to the rear of the division headquarters.

"The training grounds?" She asked when they stepped up to the edge of the hollowed out field. "What are we doing here?"

"We're performing an initiation of sorts," Ukitake replied.

"Okay, care to explain what that means?"

"You and I are going to spar."

"...Seriously?"

* * *

Senna huffed and puffed for breath as she lay on her back in the dirt staring up into the blue sky high above her.

"You did well, Senna," Ukitake said, his smiling face appearing over hers. He hadn't even broken a sweat, in fact he didn't even look like he had just sparred with anyone. "You've grown and your control over your own power has improved. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks," she panted, sitting up and taking the hand he held out to her to help her stand up. "..To be honest, this was the first time that I used kido since... Well in a while. I wasn't sure I could control it, there was a time that I couldn't control it all. Now I feel like I have even more control over my kido and Hotaru then ever before. It's kind of unnerving though honestly."

"Why is that," Ukitake asked curiously.

She hesitated. "Because I was always aware of the limits of my abilities before, but now... I honestly feel like there is no limit to the amount of magic and power I can use. There has to be a limit though, everything has a limit, but I haven't the slightest idea what that limit is for me."

Ukitake hummed thoughtfully. "You've always been very careful and aware of your own power. You've... changed a bit over the last few months. Grown. You just need to adjust and that will take time, but I have faith in you." He smiled encouragingly. "Lets go and have some tea, shall we?" he offered.

She bobbed her head, still not having fully recovered her breath and followed alongside Ukitake.

When they returned to the division headquarters Lieutenant Sasakibe was waiting for them. A sense of foreboding took root in Senna's mind and she felt as if the air had suddenly grown heavier.

"It is time. Final preparations are ready to be made, your presences are required by the Head Captain immediately," he informed them. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must finish gathering the others."

"Well I guess Hisagi was wrong," Senna said grimly.

"Wrong about what?" Ukitake questioned.

Senna frowned. "The war not starting today."

* * *

Having been given the opportunity to change quickly into a less dusty uniform, Senna stood beside Captain Ukitake in clean black hakama and one of her backless tops. She wore a red strapless top beneath it that didn't quite hide all of the scars she had received during the fight with Aizen and Gin only a few months before. Her dark brown hair had been swept off of her shoulders into a neat bun that was secured with the red and black chopsticks Hisagi had given her earlier. On her left arm, her white arm band that proclaimed her to be the lieutenant of the Thirteenth division was proudly tied in place.

The other captains were present as were their lieutenants. In some cases it was only the lieutenants that stood in the place of the captains they had once followed, but that they were now preparing to go to war against. They were also joined by Ikkaku and Yumichika who both seemed rather bored with the entire situation, though there was a slight spark of excitement in Ikkaku's eyes.

Yamamoto stood in the center of the room, his hooded eyes looking over them all, assessing them as he prepared to explain the details of what they were about to do and what all of their roles would be.

It was quickly decided that Captain Kuchiki, Captain Zaraki, Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Unohana would all be going to Urahara's and using his knowledge of the garganta that would allow them access to Hueco Muendo they would all go to that world to fight there. Their lieutenants would be accompanying them, except for Captain Kuchiki's of course since he was already in Hueco Muendo. Captain Unohana had requested the help of one of her other subordinates as well and that was how it was decided that Hanataro Yamada would also be going to Hueco Muendo.

Senna silently wondered if the meek seeming boy would be alright, but given who he was going with, she figured he would be fine. She continued to listen in silence, her eyes occasionally glancing in Hisagi's direction to see how he was holding up knowing that it was a matter of hours now before he would once again face Tousen. The former captain that had he had so greatly respected and had taught him so much. He didn't seem all that bothered, he seemed more tense than he normally was, but everyone was. They were all about to enter into a battle the likes of which many of them had never seen. It was sure to cause tension amongst the warriors.

Yamamoto dismissed the captains that would be going to Hueco Muendo so that they could leave immediately and after that everyone except for Hisagi, Kira, Ikkaku, Yumichika and to her surprise, herself and Captain Ukitake were all dismissed.

Confused and a little uncertain of what was going on, Senna glanced at Captain Ukitake. He seemed as uncertain as she was, but offered an encouraging smile.

Glancing back at the four men who were also asked to stay, Senna sighed and walked closer to everyone who had form a row in front of the Head Captain. Standing beside Yumichika, she smiled a greeting at him and turned to wait for an explanation as to why the six of them had been asked to stay behind. Captain Ukitake stepped up beside her and listened to what his old mentor had to say to them.

"Lieutenant Hisagi, Lieutenant Kira, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa the four of you are being given the task of protecting the four pillars that will be used to move the real Karakura Town into the distant mountains of the Soul Society. The pillars must not be allowed to be destroyed and it is your job to make they stay intact. Is that understood," the old man's deep raspy voice stated authoritively.

"Yes, sir," all four men replied.

"Good, the four of you may go."

Senna stayed where she was as the others left so that she and Ukitake were alone with the Head Captain who was studying her closely. Once the door had shut, leaving them absolutely alone, the old man spoke.

"You are not to take part in the fight that will take place in the world of the living," he said to Senna.

Her eyes widened and she gasped, unable to say anything she simply stared uncomprehendingly at the old man. "But... why?"

"You will accompany Captain Ukitake as his lieutenant, but you are not to engage in battle under any circumstances. You will be the one to give the others hope should things not go well for us."

Senna frowned and glanced worriedly to Ukitake. The flower of the Thirteenth division was a snowdrop, it symbolized hope. It was the first flower to start poking through the snow at the end of winter, a sign that there was still life beneath the freezing blankets of snow and ice. It was also commonly associated with death since it was a flower that grew close to the ground and was commonly found in cemeteries. She wasn't sure what to make of Yamamoto's reference to the meaning of the flower that represented her division and the way he used in such a desolate way. It made an ominous feeling begin to settle uncomfortably in her chest making it difficult to focus on what was going on as her own captain spoke up.

"Captain Yamamoto, what is this all about?" Ukitake asked.

The old man kept his hooded eyes on Senna for several seconds before he answered the question causing her eyes to widen again before she hesitated and then solemnly nodded her understanding.

* * *

~A/N~

Another chapter for you guys, aren't you surprised I didn't make you wait forever? It's nice and long too.

I know the romance between Senna and Hisagi is a little tame and slow, but I'm going to try working on that before wrapping the story up within the next couple of chapters.

Please review!


	43. Chapter 43 Stubborn Hope

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach.

**Chapter 43**

**Stubborn Hope**

The real Karakura Town had been transferred into the far mountains of the Rukongai where hardly anyone ever ventured. Senna stood atop a little hill not far from the sleeping town that didn't belong in this world, the world of the dead. It was ironic in a way that the town be in the world of the dead when it was death the Soul Society was trying to save it from.

She let her eyes roam over everything before turning her back on it all and speeding back to the Thirteenth division grounds where the captains and lieutenants that would be going to the world of the living were gathering.

There were eight people already gathered in front of the Senkaimon when Senna arrived, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira, Captain Hitsugaya, his lieutenant Matsumoto, as well as Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku. With a brief glance at Hisagi and a smile that held no feeling of happiness, Senna took up a position beside Ukitake. Captain Kyoraku, who was nearby, grinned at her lazily.

Not a moment after she had arrived Captain Soi Fon and her lieutenant Omaeda appeared, followed by Captain Komomura, his lieutenant Iba and then the head captain and lieutenant Sasakibe.

"It is time," Yamamoto called monotonously from just in front of the Senkaimon.

Senna took a deep breath and glanced over to Hisagi, their eyes met for a moment and she tried to smile again, but she couldn't and wound up looking away. This was unlike any other battle she had ever been involved in and it was the first one where she was to do nothing more than watch her friends fight and possibly die unable to help them or even lift a finger to fight beside them.

"Lets go."

The Head Captain's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she raised her head high as she followed her own captain into the Senkaimon. She was a warrior and she would make sure she carried herself as proud and strong as one.

The sky above Karakura was a pale, but bright blue. Only a few puffy white clouds could be seen, allowing an almost perfect view of the surrounding area. When the group arrived, the four men assigned the job of protecting the four pillars sped off to their posts.

Senna's eyes widened when Hisagi breezed past her and she felt a quick tap on her butt. She turned to yell indignantly at him, but he was already gone. Cheeks tinted red in anger and a bit of embarrassment, she folded her arms over her chest and muttered to herself.

"Everything alright," Captain Ukitake asked an amused smile on his face.

Senna shot him a glare and huffed, turning her head away since she had a feeling he was well aware of what had just happened. As was Captain Kyoraku judging by the grin on his face.

When the sky ahead of them began to rip apart, Senna sobered once again and watched as the three defected captains that had betrayed Soul Society stepped into the blue sky. Aizen was of course at the head of the group, a smirk on his face as if he had already won as he looked over the people gathered for the sole purpose of defeating him.

"Well, it seems we made it in time," Yamamoto observed.

Aizen chuckled darkly, amused by the statement. "And what makes you think that? I am well aware that the city beneath us is not Karakura Town, but a replacement and I'm telling you now... It makes no difference in the outcome."

Senna's jaw tightened. He expected to win, he was sure he would win. It was evident in the way he spoke and they way he looked at them as if they were already nothing more than memories. Her hands fisted at her sides as she stared up at the traitorous man and it was very difficult for her to accept that she would be unable to help her friends and comrades fight. She wanted to fight too, she wanted to take part in teaching Aizen that he wasn't the only one with a goal. She had a goal, all of those gathered in the sky above the fake town had a goal. They all wanted to protect their home and the people that would die if Aizen had his way. And they had no intention of letting him have his way.

She believed in her friends, had faith in them and knew they would fight their hardest to stop Aizen here before he could get anywhere near the real Karakura that was sleeping in the far outreaches of the Rukongai. It was those friends that she had to believe would all be okay and that they would defeat every single enemy they faced in battle.

No matter how much she wanted to fight, to play a role in Aizen's demise, she sincerely hoped that she wouldn't have to lift a single finger that day because if she did then that meant that her friends and the people she loved and looked up to, had all failed at their jobs.

She hummed, blinking herself out of the little world she had disappeared into as Ukitake laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled softly at her.

"Just relax, Senna," he advised.

She exhaled and nodded. "Yeah, it's just that's easier than it sounds. I want to help everyone, but I know I can't. I want to fight, but I can't and to be honest I really hope that I don't have to."

"I hope you don't have to either," Ukitake replied quietly, releasing Senna's shoulder and frowning as he glanced up to Aizen again.

The sky around the self assured brown haired man was breaking open in three different spots and out of those tears in the sky appeared three Espada and their Fraccion.

Senna had to adjust her own reiatsu to negate the effects of those of the massively strong group that now faced them, ready for battle.

"I wonder which of those three Espada is strongest," Kyoraku mused.

"Hmm," Ukitake mused thoughtfully. "It's hard to tell and we can't exactly ask Aizen."

"So we have to fight them," Hitsugaya spoke up. "What guarantee is there that Aizen won't intervene?"

"Everyone," the head captain called. "Step back," he ordered.

Senna's eyes cornered over to the old man, but she didn't have much time to ponder what the old man was doing when his staff was suddenly coiled with flames and she found herself being tugged down by Ukitake.

"Wh-" Her question died on her lips when a massive flame practically erupted around Yamamoto and she realized why she was being tugged down. The fire had narrowly missed her, Ukitake and Kyoraku as well. She blinked as a ball of fire engulfed Aizen, her jaw hanging open in shock at how incredibly powerful the old man was.

"I think the old man's in one of his moods again," Kyoraku sighed, now completely at ease again as if the insane amount of reiatsu and flame created was nothing at all.

"Yeah, he seems tense, doesn't he," Ukitake replied.

Turning to the two captains, her jaw hanging open, Senna stared at them as if they were out of their minds. It took her a moment to form words, but when she could all she could do was snap out, "Are you serious? He seems tense... That's all you have to say after that?"

Ukitake looked over at her blankly. "Did you forget that we used to spar with Captain Yamamoto? He was our teacher after all."

"We've seen him in all kinds of moods," Kyoraku added. "It's nothing new for us."

She shrugged a shoulder. She hadn't taken into account that the two captains that were so unaffected by the extreme power exhibited by Yamamoto had once been his pupils. It made her wonder if the two of them were even stronger than she thought they were and she thought the both of them were plenty strong already.

"Maybe we should give him a shoulder rub when this is all over," Ukitake suggested, not noticing the way Senna was looking at him as if he had lost every ounce of sense he had ever had.

"I'm tense too. Does that mean I can get a shoulder rub?" Kyoraku asked. "Oh, I have an idea. Your lieutenant looks bored, why doesn't-"

"Not happening," Senna cut in, her eyes still on the group of Espada not too far away.

Kyoraku pouted briefly before sighing and adjusting his straw hat. "Well it was worth a try."

Just as Senna rolled her eyes, four rips appeared behind one of the Espada, a large man on a throne that was constructed of bones. Four large Hollow broke free and each one shot towards one of the four pillars that were holding the real Karakura stable in the Rukongai. One of the corners of her mouth tilted upwards when each of the hollows fell, defeated and each after only a single blow.

Her smirk faded when four minions of the large Espada proudly obeyed the orders of their master and sped off to do as he commanded. Destroy those guarding the pillars and then destroy the pillars themselves. The fight was beginning for real now.

"Why don't we have seat, hm?" Ukitake said cheerily from beside her.

Senna blinked at her captain incredulously and remained standing where she was.

Ukitake smiled at her. "What? There's nothing for us to do at the moment so we might as well conserve our energy, right?"

Frowning, Senna glanced into the distance where Hisagi was preparing to fight a blond Arrancar. Her eyes then swept over the other three pillars in quick succession. Everyone was about to begin fighting and she wasn't sure that she could just sit back and do nothing.

"You should believe in them more," Ukitake spoke up.

"What," she asked, confused by what he was talking about.

"Those four were chosen for a reason, you should believe in them rather than worry about them."

"I do believe in them," she sighed. "But..."

"It's hard not to worry," Ukitake offered when Senna trailed off.

Senna nodded, her eyes flickering towards the ground.

Waving the brown haired girl over to him and patting the white concrete beside him, Ukitake waited watched Senna as she heaved a long breath and cast another look at the four warriors who were beginning their battles. He smiled warmly when her eyes lingered a few moments on the distant form of Lieutenant Hisagi. After a moment, she tore her eyes away from the lieutenant and took a seat beside him.

"I know it's difficult to watch the ones you care about go into battle, but they are warriors, Senna, just like you. They have to fight their own battles, just as you do."

She frowned again, but nodded in understanding. "I've never been very good at sitting still, you know that, right?"

"I know," Ukitake chuckled and squeezed her shoulder. "But we all have to learn to be patient eventually."

She snorted stubbornly and looked away, towards where Hisagi was fighting with the blond Arrancar. Her eyebrows drew together as she watched him, it was hard to tell far away, but it looked like he was having a hard time with his opponent. She shook her head, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath that she let out slowly, calmly. When she reopened her eyes, she was no longer looking in Hisagi's direction. She focused on the Head Captain who seemed to be regarding the three Espada that stood before them looking quite bored with an expression of mistrust and thoughtfulness.

For several minutes nothing happened, everything was quiet except for the sounds of the four fights being waged in the distance. Senna's shoulders tensed and she gasped softly, she was about to snap her head towards Yumichika's pillar, but Ukitake laid a hand on her shoulder and gave a slight shake of his head. She opened her mouth to say something, but knew he was right. She had to have faith in her comrades and she couldn't get involved.

Relief washed over her moments later when Yumichika's reiatsu that had suddenly vanished returned. Her relief grew when she felt the spiritual pressures of Hisagi's opponent and then Kira's vanish entirely. That relief turned to confused panic when a loud explosion tore through the silence that had fallen over everything. All heads turned, eyes wide, toward the pillar that Ikkaku had been guarding. The top portion was crumbling as dirt and dust rose into the air in a brown plume.

Senna stood up abruptly, she hesitated for a brief moment, wanting to help Ikkaku, but instead turning to Captain Komomura and his Lieutenant, Iba. "You have them, right? The poles?" She asked Iba.

Iba nodded and within a second he and his captain, followed by Senna were speeding off towards the broken pillar. As they approached they could see that the real Karakura was slowly beginning to replace the fake town, the broken pillar was no longer capable of supporting its weight.

Senna stayed back a little ways while Iba and Komomura charged in. Iba pulling out several black poles from a sack and tossing them in the path of the returning Karakura town. The poles helped to stabilize the transferred town and stopped its return from progressing. They had of course been invented by her brother, Kisuke.

"I wonder where he is anyway," she muttered absently. Shrugging a shoulder, she saw Ikkaku on the ground below. With a frown, she leaped down from the roof she was on and walked up to him and stood over him, her arms folded over her chest and a brow raised disapprovingly.

"What," he asked harshly, his eyes only briefly looking up at her.

She didn't reply, but as he sat up, she slapped him harshly. Turning her back on the stunned man, she didn't bother explaining herself, she figured he wouldn't understand just fine without her having to. It was his stubbornness that had caused the pillar to be broken, he was supposed to protect it with his life and at all costs. Yet his stubborn pride hadn't allowed him to use his full abilities and because of that, he had failed to do his duty. He hadn't been protecting the citizens of Karakura or the people of Soul Society. He had been protecting his own selfish desire to hide his power in a time where his power was what mattered most.

As she flash stepped back towards Ukitake, she saw Yumichika ahead of her, rushing in her direction to help Ikkaku. She paused, planning on stopping him, but Hisagi appeared in front of her and grabbed a handful of Yumichika's shirt.

"Let me go, dammit," Yumichika shouted angrily.

"You can't just rush into a fight when it was Ikkaku that was defeated," Hisagi replied calmly, seriously.

"I don't care about-"

"Yumichika," Senna spoke up, her voice stern and demanding. She laid a hand on Hisagi's shoulder and when he looked back at her, she nodded, her eyes on Yumichika as Hisagi moved aside.

"We-"

"Ikkaku is alive, you should be able to tell that much," Senna cut in. "Captain Komomura and Iba are over there, leave this to them. If it's someone that Ikkaku couldn't handle then you won't be able to either. Especially since the both of you are stubborn fools who refuse to use the power given to you.."

"I don't know what-"

Senna grabbed his shirt and forcefully pulled him towards her. "How did you win that fight? That Arrancar was stronger than you, you shouldn't have survived. Yet, here you are. Barely even a scratch on you."

Yumichika's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

"You and Ikkaku are both cowards," she accused, releasing Yumichika's shirt. "You know why he lost, Yumichika, and I know why you won. Screw the Eleventh Division, screw it's demonic captain and screw you idiots that don't know how to do anything but fight for the sake of fighting! Some fights are meant to be taken seriously. Like ones where the lives on the line are more important than your own!"

"Move," Yumichika demanded.

Senna shook her head. "You're my friend, Yumichika, but I am your superior officer now. Return to your post or I will restrain you."

"Ikkaku-"

"Got what he deserved. If he dies it will be because he's too stupid to understand what it really means to be a warrior and a Soul Reaper."

"Senna," Yumichika said warningly.

"Stand down, Yumichika," Senna warned back.

Yumichika's jaw tensed and with an angered curse tried to flash past Senna.

Sighing, Senna shook her head and once again positioned herself in front of Yumichika. Raising her hand in front of his face, she was about to use kido to put him to sleep, but he suddenly slumped forward. Caught off guard, she moved to stop him from falling to the ground below. The weight hadn't been expected so she struggled for a moment until Hisagi lifted the man off of her and hefted him over his own shoulder.

"Thanks, I wasn't expecting that," she admitted with a chuckle. "You didn't have to do that, Kira, I would have been fine, but thank you."

"A Fifth seat has no right to speak to a lieutenant the way he was, he was out of line. It's only a shinten, don't worry," he added, glancing at Hisagi who didn't seem too sure about what exactly had happened. "Besides," he continued, switching his attention back to Senna. "You should be conserving your energy."

Senna smiled weakly and looked away with a nod. She glanced up at Hisagi when he put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.

"I know it's not easy for you to sit through this, but you have to. We're all counting on you," he said.

She shook her head and bit at her lip. "I don't want you to count on me." When Hisagi looked confused, she sighed and continued. "I don't want to be the last hope for us. I don't want to watch everyone fall... I don't want to have to fight... Especially if it means losing everything important to me before hand."

She gasped in surprise when he gently kissed her forehead and flushed when a reddened Kira looked the other way with a small grin on his pale face. "What-"

"I meant we're all counting on you to be our maid while we're healing since you'll be the only one without a scratch," Hisagi said.

Rolling her eyes, she punched him playfully in the arm. "You're a horrible liar, but thanks anyway."

A loud crash echoed throughout the entire sky and drew their attention to where Captain Komomura was now standing up against the Arrancar Ikkaku had been fighting. The being now looked like some monstrous whale as it stood against Komomura's now released zanpakuto. It had taken a hit and had destroyed several buildings in the resulting fall.

"Well... I guess it's a good thing we hadn't gotten over there yet," Kira said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Hisagi muttered in agreement.

"I should get back to Captain Ukitake and let you get back to your own duties." Taking a step away from Hisagi, Senna prepared to return to her captain's side.

"Hey," Hisagi called before she could flash step away.

Looking over her shoulder at him, she waited to hear what he had to say. "I didn't get a chance to say this earlier, but-"

Senna held a hand up to stop him. "Say it later. Whatever it is, say it later. When this is all over and we're back at home with hot cups of tea by the fire. Okay?"

"..Okay," he answered with the hint of a smile.

"Good. Now get back to work, slacker," she teased flashing away and back to Ukitake's side and sitting back down.

"Ah, there you are. Everything alright," Ukitake asked.

"Yeah, the area is stabilized for now," she replied.

"Good, because it looks like things are about to get interesting," Ukitake said solemnly, standing up from beside her.

She was about to rise herself when Ukitake motioned for her to remain the way she was. There was a brief hesitation from her, her instincts weren't used to sitting back and relaxing while there was a battle going on in front of her, but it was her duty to not get involved. Not yet and hopefully not at all.

With a sigh, she relaxed against the roof top they had been sitting on and watched as the others stepped forward to fight.

Matsumoto ended up being surrounded by the three female fraccion that were with the one female Espada member while her captain found himself facing their mistress. Soi Fon was facing one of the Fraccion of the large, king like Espada while Omaeda faced another, the last of the man's Fraccion. In front of her, Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku faced a tall, dark haired Espada that looked as if he would rather be napping. Beside the Espada was a young girl who seemed annoyed with her unmotivated companion.

The fights that were about to begin now were nothing like the ones that had been fought by Hisagi and the others protecting the pillars. These fights were going to be much more difficult and trying. The Espada had stepped forward to fight now and their power was immensely greater than that of the Arrancar that had attacked the pillars.

Senna's eyes drifted to the raging ball of fire that contained the three defected captains and her lips pulled into a frown. Once they defeated the Espada they would have to face the people inside of that prison of fire and while Senna knew that Gin and Tousen were strong, she had little doubt that they wouldn't be nearly as difficult to deal with as Aizen himself. The man was insanely powerful and the few talks she had with her brother had led her to believe that he was probably exponentially stronger than the last time she had attempted to kill him. The Hogyoku was an incredible frightening object and she had to repress a shiver as she thought about the possibilities her brother had spoken of.

If they were to stand any chance at all of winning then everyone would have to remain in nearly perfect condition. Something she highly doubted was even possible. They had strength in numbers, but the enemy had sheer strength and power beyond their comprehension.

She snorted to herself as a rather depressing thought crossed her mind. The Soul Society was good at destroying those that stood in their way or those that weren't like them and were therefore abominations.

Another thought was brought on by the first and she couldn't help but to smirk as she thought of a group of eight people that were abominations in the eyes of Soul Society. She then remembered Ichigo and her brother and Yoruichi. All people who would not sit idly by while a war raged on that each one of them felt some kind of responsibility for.

"Maybe, just maybe everything really will end without me lifting a finger..."

* * *

~A/N~

Yet another chapter you didn't have to wait months for. Amazing, isn't it? ;)

This one's a little short I know, but hopefully not too boring. Everyone is curious about Senna's orders, they're really not all that interesting. I just like being all mysterious about what she's supposed to do. Hehe...he...

Please review?


	44. Chapter 44 Powerless

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

**Chapter 44**

**Powerless **

This was not how things were supposed to go.

This was not what was supposed to happen.

No one had expected to have no wounded or no casualties, but they certainly hadn't expected the destruction that Senna was now looking down on with wide eyes and parted lips as her hands trembled at her sides.

Captain Ukitake lay on broken rubble in one of the fake streets below, his haori stained red where the hand of the small boy that had appeared out of a garganta moments before had stabbed him. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Not far from him lay Captain Kyoraku, injured by a blast from the cero firing gun of the number one Espada, Stark, that he had been fighting.

The small blond boy that had appeared out of the garganta had brought along a large, gluttonous creature with one eye towards the top of its bulk. Using its own rotten breath that smelled of death and decay it extinguished the flames around Aizen, Gin and Tousen while also freeing the third Espada, Hallibel that Captain Hitsugaya had been fighting against and had managed to trap in a frozen prison of ice.

In the distance she could also see the barrier that Kira had put up around himself and the injured Momo, Matsumoto, Iba and to her dismay, an unconscious Hisagi. Guarding the lieutenants was Captain Komomura himself and he too looked utterly surprised by the carnage around him.

Standing still, her hands still trembling, Senna could only gape at the destruction around her. The fake town had been ripped apart and most of its buildings destroyed or cut into chunks. Smoke and dust was drifting into the air from several collapsed buildings.

Blinking her eyes to try and clear her head she looked around to see what other damage had been done. So much was going on at once that she hadn't been able to follow every single fight taking place. To her surprise she saw Captain Soi Fon on the verge of unconsciousness as she gripped the shoulder above her now missing left arm. Her lieutenant looked drained and tired beside her as he gazed up at the large man that they had been fighting, fear quite evident in his wide eyes.

Sensing something from the northern edge of the town, Senna turned to glance over her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully and for a moment she wasn't sure what she should do, but her decision was made for her when she looked around at the destruction again. Spinning on her heel, she sped towards the outskirts of the town and towards the barrier that had been constructed to keep everyone that wasn't already in the town out of it.

She stopped when she reached the barrier and placed a hand tentatively in front of her, she pulled it back with a hiss when a shock vibrated up her arm. With a snort she reached forwards again, a blue light swirling its way around her arm and enveloping it. There was a shimmer in the air in front of her and she stepped through the opening she had created. When she stepped out of the barrier there was no one there, the world seemed to be carrying on normally on this side of the barrier though. The wind was rustling the leaves of the trees and birds were swooping through the sky, chirping and singing cheerfully.

Looking over her shoulder, she didn't see the destruction of the replicated town, but the town as it normally would have appeared on any other day. Quiet and peaceful, whole.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" A rough female voice questioned harshly.

She slowly turned to face the group that was standing only a few yards away. Shinji, who was watching her with guarded eyes and an expression that was far more blank than she liked seeing on him, frowned when her eyes met his. His frown only deepened when she lifted her arm out to her side, her palm facing the barrier they wouldn't be able to get through on their own. A blue glow lit her hand and caused the atmosphere behind her to shimmer and warp again.

None of the Vizard questioned her motives as they all walked through the opening she had provided them. Shinji was the last of them to step forward and Senna figured he was going to pass by her without a single glance or word of acknowledgment. She stared straight ahead, her eyes fixed on a spot several yards away from where she stood.

As she had expected, Shinji and the others walked passed her without a single word.

Following them all back into the barrier, Senna retook he place in the sky, several yards in front of them, while they positioned themselves over the fake town. She took a look around to see if anything had changed in the few moments she had been gone. Nothing seemed to have really happened as she scanned her surroundings.

Her brown eyes then drifted to the smug looking Aizen and his two fellow traitors. There was no way that the forces they had left would be able to stand against the three defected captains and what remained of their powerful Espada.

A silence had fallen over everything and everyone as the situation became all too real and a sense of foreboding descended upon the Soul Reapers who hadn't yet noticed that others with a grudge against Aizen had appeared to fight. It was so quiet that Senna was able to hear Kira's voice carried on the wind to her.

"It's all over for us... It's over..."

"Now hold on jus' a sec," Shinji drawled, finally capturing everyone's attention. "Long time no see.. Aizen."

Murmurs of uncertainty were exchanged by those still conscious, few people remembered the faces of the people that stood in the sky in front of her and some were confused about their identities.

"Shinji Hirako," Yamamoto observed, surprised as he looked over his shoulder at the blond man that had spoken.

Senna didn't look back at the blond, she stared ahead of herself as he flew past her to exchange a few words with Yamamoto. She thought that he was going to ignore her presence entirely from then on and sighed as she looked down at the destruction below her. She started when someone appeared in front of her and placed their hands on her shoulders. Blinking, she looked up into Shinji's familiar eyes with surprise.

"Shinji," she muttered absently.

"You okay?" He asked, trying to appear not to care what her answer was going to be. However the fact that he had actually stopped was more than Senna needed to know that he really did care and he was worried about her, even if he didn't want to be.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine... I want to fight, but... I'm not allowed to fight here."

Shinji frowned at her words, not entirely sure of their meaning though he had an idea. An idea he wasn't sure he liked as he glanced over at Aizen. "You'll be alright, just calm down, k?"

"Shinji," Senna spoke up a he began to step away from her and her hand wrapped around his arm. When he looked back at her, she cringed slightly. She could see in his eyes that he was still hurt by what she had said to him when she had last seen him and it upset her to know she had been the one to cause him pain. "I... Be careful..."

He stared at her for a moment before a frown twitched on his lips and he nodded.

Senna sighed as he rejoined his own group, it was hard to know she had hurt Shinji, but she knew that now wasn't the time to dwell on that. The momentary distraction had pulled her out of her hopeless thoughts and she was now able to look around her without feeling a sense of fear and foreboding. She remembered that there was still hope, still people to fight and still time for things to turn in their favor.

She had never been involved in such a ferocious battle before and it had unsettled her greatly to have to watch so many of her friends and comrades fall at the hands of an enemy that was so powerful and destructive. She wasn't used to war, to battle yes, but not to war and while some might have been unaware of a difference between the two she was able to see the differences between the two quite clearly now. Most of them were small and a battle hardened warrior such as herself should have been able to adapt and cope with them easily, but she hadn't, not right away.

Now as she watched the large creature expel a great number of gillian level menos grande from its mouth, she was no longer worried. She had hope again as she watched the gillian fall one after another. She remained where she was as the fighting continued around her, but when Shinji moved to strike Aizen, she saw the blow that was aimed for his head by Tousen and couldn't stand by as he took on the former captain alone.

She was about to intervene in the fight when Captain Komomura appeared in front of her. His large body blocking her path. She blinked up at him and was about to say something when a hand rested itself on her shoulder.

"Shuhei," Senna said worriedly when she turned to see who was beside her. Instinctively reaching out to help him stand since he was so beat up, she momentarily forgot all about what it was she had set out to do and was focused on only him. "You shouldn't be fighting. You're-"

"I'm alright," he cut in, he tore his eyes from the man that had taught him to be a soul reaper and glanced at Senna long enough to give her a brief smile and squeeze her shoulder reassuringly. "You're not supposed to get involved, Senna. Let us handle this."

"Shuhei," she protested only to have him ignore her as he stepped forward, releasing his zanpakuto and tossing one of the scythes so that the chain attached to it wrapped around Tousen's sword, effectively halting the blow headed for Captain Komomura.

Her hands fisted at her sides, she couldn't stand not being able to fight, not being able to help the people she cared about in anyway. It was one of the most difficult things she had ever had to do as she closed her eyes and turned away from Hisagi, Shinji and even captain Komomura who she had barely ever spoken to. She was a member of the Thirteenth Division and her captain that she respected very much would remind her that there were different types of battles, two to be exact. There was the battle for life and their was the battle for pride or honor. Right now Shuhei and Komomua were fighting for pride and honor, not only their own, but that of a captain that had fallen from grace and needed to be reminded of who he was. Had they been fighting for their lives and had their opponent been someone else there was a possibility that involving herself in the fight would not hurt either one in any way, but the two of them needed to fight this battle on their own and she needed to let them. It just wasn't that easy, not when the man she had finally admitted being in love with was already badly wounded and tired.

She went to sit beside Ukitake who was still unconscious when she reached him. She knew she couldn't stand by and watch, watching would only drive her to get involved as her entire body was screaming at her to do.

"Senna."

Eyes widening as she took in a breath, Senna opened her eyes that she had closed as she bowed her head and tried with all of her might to ignore the battle she so badly wanted to take part in.

The injured captain offered a weak smile to Senna as he took a hold of one of her fisted, trembling hands.

"Captain Ukitake..."

"Things aren't going well, are they?"

She shook her head, taking a shaking breath when the reiatsu of the last espada disappeared, extinguished by Aizen himself.

"Senna.."

She looked down at her fallen captain with eyes that showed just how very conflicted she was about not being able to go to the aid of those who were not only fighting for their honor, but for their lives and the lives of thousands of people that would die if Aizen was allowed to have his way.

"What was it that Captain Yamamoto said again? About what you were to do here," Ukitake inquired tiredly.

"I'm not to engage in battle under any circumstances while in the world of the living."

The captain hummed thoughtfully to himself and stared up at the sky. "Well, I guess it's good that the battle is going on above the world of the living, not in it." He smiled at Senna when she blinked at him several times as his words processed in her mind.

After a moment, Senna chuckled weakly and shook her head. "That's some interesting logic, but..." She trailed off as she stood up, glancing over her shoulder when she felt a drop in Hiyori's spiritual pressure and a rise in the anger that had been so well controlled before then in Shinji's. A moment later there was a shift in Tousen's spiritual pressure that she understood and knew immediately what was happening. She moved to go, but hesitated and looked down at Ukitake.

"It's alright, Senna. Go."

Her eyes grew large in response to the whispered words and everything seemed to momentarily halt and fall silent. When everything came rushing back, her senses were in overload as they tried to process everything she had been trying so very hard to ignore.

She was gone from Ukitake's side in an instant and standing in front of Shinji within moments. Behind him Hachi was sitting with Hiyori who had had everything below her waist cleaning sliced off by Gin's sword. Aizen was giving a speech about being equal to a god and though she didn't think that Shinji would recklessly attack, he was extremely upset and she worried that the slightest push would cause him to act recklessly.

He was surprised to see her standing in front of him, but he wasn't able to say anything as she glanced over her shoulder to give Aizen an icy look of hate and anger.

"So you've finally joined in on the fun," Aizen stated with a dark smirk.

"I finally got tired of listening to you speak would be a more accurate statement, actually," she replied bitterly.

"What the hell do you think you're doin'," Shinji snapped, having regained most of his composure. He grabbed Senna's arm and spun her towards him.

"Let go of me, Shinji," Senna demanded, trying to wrench her arm from his grasp.

Pulling her closer to him, he narrowed his eyes at the dark haired woman. "You shouldn't be here."

"And why not," she asked sharply.

They were arguing in hushed, but bitter whispers and their faces were getting closer and closer as their anger with each other grew.

"This isn't your fight."

"Not my fight," she growled. "That bastard took everything away from me nearly a century ago and then he tried to kill me. Tell me again this isn't my fight!" She had raised her voice near the end and ripped her arm from Shinji's grasp when he flinched in response to her words. "He took a lot away from you too, I know that, but this isn't your fight alone."

Shinji sighed and shook his head. Glancing away from Senna, a frown began to appear on his face as he stared at the former Captain, Tousen.

Senna followed Shinji's gaze and barely wasted a second before flashing off towards the defected captain who apparently was able to hollowfy. Captain Komomura and Shuhei were surprised by this turn of events and she barely managed to grab a fistful of Shuhei's torn and bloodied shihakusho and pull him down, out of the way of a brutal strike he hadn't even seen coming.

"Senna," he questioned, eyes wide with surprise as he blinked at her over his shoulder. "What-"

"This fight became a fight with more at stake than pride the moment he revealed he could hollowfy," she cut in, giving him a look that told him it would be best to not question her motives or actions.

He let out a breath and righted himself. "Thanks, but I can handle this."

She studied him for a few seconds, but nodded her understanding.

"Kira could use your help, he's having trouble keeping the barrier up down there while healing Momo and Matsumoto," he told her, his focus going back to Tousen.

With another nod and glance back to Shinji who was once again focused on Aizen, Senna once again turned away from Hisagi and made her way towards Kira and the barrier he was struggling to keep up while he did his best to heal Momo and Matsumoto. Halting over the glowing barrier that was incredibly weak, she frowned down at Kira. The blond looked incredibly drained and worn as he worked on trying to heal Matsumoto.

"Let the barrier down," Senna ordered, startling the former member of the Fourth squad.

"Senna, what-"

"Just let the barrier down, Kira," she cut in. "You need to focus on healing them, let me focus on creating a barrier that will withstand a lot more than this one could." She poked the barrier with the tip of a finger and cracks appeared over the surface, tiny fractures that continued to grow as they elongated. "Let me help you. One barrier is not going to drain me in any way. I haven't used any spiritual energy up until now... Besides, if things continue on the way they are then who will I be giving hope too if everyone is dead?"

It took a moment for the barrier to vanish, but when it did Kira hung his head. He was well aware that things were not going well for them and though Senna was supposed to be the last hope for them, he didn't see how that would matter if there was no left to have hope, no one left to want to fight for.

"Are you going to fight?" Kira asked Senna a few moments later.

She started, she had forgotten that Kira was on the ground below her. She was so focused on the fighting going on in the sky above them that she had tuned everything else out.

"I.." She blinked at Kira and frowned, but shook her head. "I want too. I really, really want to help them, but... I'm worried that if I do fight I won't stop when I should. I can't risk using too much energy. Just in case," she finished quietly.

* * *

For what felt like hours, Senna kept guard over Kira and his patients while maintaining a steady, sturdy shield over them so that none of the battle would effect them. Her eyes were following the flow of the battle and all of its surprises. She was having a hard time keeping her breathing steady as her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She nearly abandoned Kira and the wounded lieutenants when Hisagi, who had managed to pin down his former captain was run through by that ex-captain's sword. She had moved to go to his aid, but when she felt the barrier she was maintaining flicker, stopped and with great difficulty sat down a top her barrier.

"I'm sorry."

Senna blinked out of her daze and looked down at Kira. His words hadn't registered in her mind. "What?"

"..I'm sorry you're stuck helping me. It must be really hard to watch him.. to watch everyone fight and not be able to really help... I know it is."

"You're helping in your own way, Kira." Her reply was made absently, her eyes was watching the fighting. Flitting between figures with ease.

He smiled weakly, but sensing that Senna was no longer interested in trivial conversation he went back to focusing solely on Matsumoto.

Captain Komomura was fighting against Tousen alone since Hisagi was unconscious in the rubble below them. She could sense that he wasn't dead, that he was still alive, but she could also sense that it wouldn't take much to change that.

A gasp slipped unexpectedly from her lips when a strong shift in Shinji's spiritual pressure alerted her to the fact that he was releasing his zanpakuto. She had never seen his release before and wasn't sure what to expect, but judging by the darkly smug look on his face she got the feeling that he felt it was strong enough to stand up to Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu.

Her head swung back towards the ongoing fight with Tousen. He was attempting to release his own zanpakuto. For an Arrancar though it was known as Resureccion. His body changed shape until he was a grotesque insect-like being with large eyes. Eyes that allowed the man to see. It was what he was shouting about now, the fact that his sightless eyes could now see.

Tousen flew towards Komomura, the man's giant of a bankai moved to defend him, but its blow was easily blocked and it was too easily blown apart a moment later. Moving back from Komomura a little, Tousen created two connected ceros in front of himself. He never had a chance to actually fire them though. Hisagi had recovered his consciousness and was poised above his head, his released Kazeshini protruding from his throat.

Seconds after Tousen fell, Senna's head swiveled towards Shinji again. She had been able to catch enough of his words to know that the power of his zanpakuto was to basically invert all directions. Up was down, down was up, left was right, etc. If there was more to it she hadn't caught it. However, it seemed that even though he had gained a momentary advantage over Aizen, even managed to land a blow to the man, it wasn't enough.

There was hardly enough of a movement even for her keen eyes to catch as Aizen lashed out at Shinji, opening a gigantic wound that spanned most of his back. Bright red blood splatter over his pale face and blond hair, but he remained standing in the sky above Karakura. The glare he had given Aizen was enough to freeze a flame, but the man ignored him and seemed to shift his attention momentarily to the now fallen Tousen. This time there was no movement for her to catch before Tousen became little more than a puddle of blood that erupted into the air.

She looked away from the messy sight, her eyes widening when she sensed something approaching Aizen. She kept her head down, not wanting to give away what she had noticed and didn't look up until the very moment that Ichigo appeared behind Aizen. He had loosed a black getsuga straight for Aizen's back.

A kido spell blocked most of the blow and the rest the man merely waved the attack away if it were nothing more than an annoying bug.

Clearly surprised, Ichigo hesitated and stared at Aizen with a growing understanding of the fact that Aizen was even more freakishly strong than he had thought.

There was taunting from Aizen, but Ichigo wasn't wanting to waste much time and raked his hand through the air in front of his face. The mask of a hollow appeared, this one different from the one that Senna had remembered seeing him wear before. Losing his hesitation he struck out at Aizen again with an even more powerful getsuga tenshou, but Senna was not surprised that even this one did not hit its mark.

Appearing behind Ichigo, Aizen seemed far from bothered. "What's wrong, ryoka boy? You're still not reaching me."

Spinning around, Ichigo leaped away from Aizen, creating several yards of distance between them. Of course Aizen didn't fail to notice this reaction and decided to analyze it.

"Why are you keeping such a distance? If an attacker wants to land a successful blow, the closer they are the better chances they have. Are you frightened that some part of me will leave your field of vision? If so, let me tell you that in fights between people of equal power distance may be a handy tool. However.. This fight is no such fight. We are not of equivalent power because..." There was a brief pause as Aizen disappeared only to reappear directly in front of a stunned Ichigo, his fingertips resting over the boy's heart. "I can still reach you at any moment I'd like."

Ichigo fruitlessly lashed out at Aizen, but the man was already out of his reach once again.

""Why are you fighting me?" Aizen asked in an almost conversational tone, as if they had been doing nothing more than chatting about the weather. "Do you have some grudge against me? Did I do something to you that is beyond forgiveness? Judging by your face your friends are safe and that was your goal, wasn't it? To ensure the safety of your friends. If they're safe, then why fight. So, ryoka boy, can you say that you hate me from the bottom of your heart?"

Ichigo didn't reply, he was too absorbed in listening to the former captain speak and was too consumed with uncertainty to think straight.

"Right now I can sense no hatred from you. A fighting spirit without hatred is like an eagle without wings. You're fighting out of some sense of responsibility, but there is no point if you do not hate me."

Senna didn't lower her hazel eyes until Komomura appeared beside Ichigo telling him not to be taken in by Aizen's words.

"He's got a point though," she mumbled under her breath.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked, having heard her statement.

Looking down at Kira from her perch on the barrier, Senna frowned and turned back to Ichigo. "He's not ready to be fighting Aizen, he's just not strong enough. He was sent back here because he is the only one to not have seen Aizen's shikai, so he can't be affected by it. That doesn't mean that he can handle fighting the man when he's scared of getting close to him and doesn't actually hate him. Ichigo has nothing to fight for here."

"But it's his town that is at risk," Kira pointed out.

Senna bobbed her head in agreement. "That's true, but I don't think that he really understands that. He doesn't seem to think anything bad will happen as long as he's around to stop it. He has too much faith in his own abilities."

"But... If he can't beat Aizen..."

"I never said he couldn't beat Aizen," Senna said. "I just said that as he is, he's not ready to be fighting him. He needs more time." She gave Kira a cryptic smile.

"We don't have anymore time," Kira muttered dejectedly.

"True, but we do still have a few cards up our sleeves. Including me."

Kira looked up at her in surprise. "But you've seen Aizen's shikai, too. Do you think you could beat him?"

She was quiet for several seconds as she stared up at the crowd of shinigami and Vizard that had gathered to help Ichigo fight Aizen. Her eyes lingered over Shinji before they were drawn in the direction where Hisagi was resting unable to continue fighting. Lowering her head, she shook her head.

"My mission was never to beat him," she uttered quietly.

"But I thought... If you're not supposed to beat him, then what are you supposed to do?"

Meeting Kira's eyes, she offered a smile that came nowhere hear her eyes that looked suddenly full of loneliness and sadness. "Give everyone hope." Looking away, she stood up. "How are you feeling?"

Kira was startled by the question, her words before had felt prophetic in some dark way, but now she was acting as if nothing had happened.

"I..." Kira trailed off when he realized he was actually feeling quite well. It was unexpected considering that he had been fighting before he had begun trying to heal his comrades. He barely felt as if had used any reiatsu at all.

"If it was just a barrier, Kira, I would have had no real reason to stay here."

She was gone before he could say anything, even thank her. He understood then why she had stayed and it wasn't to keep up her incredibly powerful barrier. It was to somehow filter some of her reiatsu into him to rejuvenate him. Whenever he thought he understood Senna, she always managed to surprise him.

"You look like hell," Senna observed, trying to sound teasing, but unable to keep all of the worry out of her voice.

"I hadn't noticed," Hisagi retorted dryly, trying to straighten up only to wince at the pain moving caused.

Kneeling down beside him, she sighed heavily while looking over all of the damage done to him.

"I'm fine," Hisagi assured her, reaching out to brush some hair from her face, but stopping when he realized his hand was bloody.

"We should get you to Kira, he's still with Matsumoto, but at least you'll be inside the barrier and he can-"

"He's got enough to deal with. I'll be fine, Senna."

She frowned at him, but nodded and sat beside him to watch the fight in the sky. She wasn't sure how much time passed, minutes or seconds, but when Hitsugaya ran Aizen through with his zanpakuto she felt no sense of ease. No sense that the evil man was dead, then she heard Ichigo shout at them and heard Kira and Tetsuzaimon who had gone to Kira just as she was leaving for some healing shouting for Momo.

"Senna?" Hisagi asked, noticing the way her muscles were tensing and how her eyes were widening.

"Impossible," she murmured, standing and disappearing so quickly that Hisagi had to wonder if she had even been there in the first place.

Kira and Tetsuzaimon had just barely realized what was happening when a flurry of movement and disturbed air like a hurricane shook them out of their surprise. They knew they would never dodge the blow aimed for them by Aizen who had cloaked himself as Momo and then used the girl as his replacement, she was the one on Hitsugaya's sword, not him.

Senna's hair was ripped free of the chopsticks it was in and was floating around her in the strong winds she had kicked up in her haste to reach Kira and Tetsuzaimon. She was crouched in front of them, her head bowed and one of her hands grasping the sharp edge of Aizen's sword. Ribbons of red and black reiatsu were swirling around her body in an angry wind.

"Well, well," Aizen mused, sounding quite amused with the situation. "Look who finally decided to show her true colors."

She looked up at him with eyes that were not hazel, but a deep crimson while the whites of her eyes had turned the darkest black. She snarled at Aizen before flying at him, but he had anticipated her move and leaped away from her. She would have gone after him, but a hand was resting on her shoulder and holding her back before she could.

With a jolt, she stopped the assault she badly wanted to engage in and blinked rapidly several times before turning to see Captain Ukitake at her side. Her eyes had already begun to fade back to their natural color, but he still caught a hint of the red and black and it was obvious to Senna that he had noticed, but the weak smile just grew encouragingly. She looked away quickly and watched as Aizen cut down every single person that had stood against him in the sky, except for Ichigo. He was just standing stock still, eyes wide and lips parted while he watched the horror going on around him.

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in and jumped slightly when the head captain himself joined the fight with a massive release of his immensely powerful zanpakuto. A pillar of flame engulfed part of the town and the sky and the heat from it was incredible.

Beside her Ukitake was wobbling on his feet and she turned just in time to help him sit before he would have fallen over. She leaned him against some of the rubble and was about to stand up when he put a hand on her arm. She looked into his eyes in confusion, but when he gave her a sad smile she knew what he was going to say.

"You have to go. It's time."

"I don't want to," she whispered, her eyes growing misty. Hastily she shook her head and looked away.

"You gave everyone hope, Senna, but that hope is beginning to wane again. It's time to restore it. You have to go."

She was going to reply, but Shuhei appeared beside her. He was gasping for breath and bleeding rivers of blood. She steadied him and helped to lower him to the ground when he stumbled.

"He's right, Senna. You have to go," he told her from between clenched teeth.

She shook her head and knelt beside Hisagi. "I can't just-"

"You don't have a choice," he cut in. "It's your turn to take part in protecting our world and the world that your brother and even that annoying Shinji guy live in."

"They're right."

Senna spun around to see her brother and Yoruichi standing behind her. Kisuke grinned at her and Yoruichi smirked while giving a little wave.

"We'll help out here, kid, don't you worry," Yoruichi told her proudly.

"Somehow that's not very reassuring," Senna mumbled when Kisuke's grin grew and he bobbed his head enthusiastically once. "But fine," she said as she stood up.

Shuhei grasped her hand in his before she could step away and out of his reach. When she glanced down at him, he smiled softly. "I love you."

Senna blinked at him and turned bright red when she realized that everyone around them had heard what he had said. Captain Ukitake, her brother and Yoruichi. The latter two she had a feeling were grinning like idiots behind her.

"I hate you," she grumbled sourly in reply when her brother snickered behind her. "Not you," Senna snapped at Shuhei when he blinked at her. "You, I love. Him," she barked, turning on her brother. "I absolutely loathe!"

"But you're just so cute when you blush! My precious little sister is in love and it's so cu-"

"Shut up," Senna yelled, whacking her brother over the head and glaring at him. "Shouldn't you be, like, killing the bad guy or something, idiot? You know what, do what ever you want, I'm going to go and do my part." She huffed indignantly and stomped away from the four people that were watching with varying degrees of amusement.

* * *

"Hey, Kurosaki," Senna called, earning herself the attention of the wide eyed substitute shinigami who was watching the Head Captain's struggle with Aizen. "Just thought you should know that your friends, the ones in the real Karakura, are safe. I also thought you should know that it's my job to make sure they stay that way."

* * *

~A/N~

Hey there, sorry about the wait, but life got in the way as it so often does anymore. ~Sigh~

I'll make this quick. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you all made my day!

I also apologize for this chapter not being very well edited, I just didn't feel like editing it once I finished. So if there are a lot of mistakes and types I am very sorry, I'll fix them later... Maybe.

Please review! Thank you!


	45. Chapter 45 Conclusion of War

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

~A/N~

Doing this at the top this time as a sort of forewarning.

This chapter is poorly edited. I've been working on it for awhile now and am a little tired of looking at the same thing for such a long period of time... That and I've been a little busy. Anyways, I apologize for any glaring errors that may detract from the chapter.

Otherwise, this is pretty much the last chapter of The Forgotten One... There will be an Epilogue, it'll be short, but there will be Hisagi/Senna stuff in it to bring closure to their relationship. Hope this chapter isn't too disappointing, it revolves mainly around Senna. There's no Hisagi, unfortunately, but he's not the main character so he's going to have to deal. ;) Thank you everyone for reading!

**Chapter 45**

**Conclusion of War**

Ichigo stared at Senna for a few moments before smiling gratefully. "Thanks. Now I don't have to worry about them."

Senna smiled back, pulling Kurohineko from her side and using the sword as a key to open a senkaimon that would take her to the far outreaches of the Rukongai.

She sighed as she looked out over the sleeping town of Karakura that had been moved into the mountains she now stood in for safe keeping during the battle with Aizen. It was her job to protect it and the people that resided in it. She wasn't sure how she alone was going to be able to fight against Aizen, but she figured there was no point dwelling on that when she could sense that not all of the residents were asleep as they should have been.

Feet pushing off from the soft green grass she had stepped onto, she flew towards the town. It was a few minutes into her run, just as she reached the barrier around the town, that she noticed with a heavy heart that Gin had arrived in the Rukongai and she knew there was no way that Aizen was not with him even though she couldn't seem to sense him.

She wondered what had become of her brother, Yoruichi and the Head Captain, but she knew she couldn't dwell on them. She had to focus on finding the people who were awake and then protecting them from Aizen at all costs. She could not allow him to destroy Karakura, even if that meant she had to die, she could not allow Aizen to have his way. That was her mission, find a way to prevent Aizen from destroying Karakura and taking the souls of its residents, at any cost. However, she knew that for her that task would be impossible, she may have stopped his blade earlier, but there was only so much power she could use, release and control. There were limits. But not for Aizen, the monster seemed to have an endless supply of power and tricks.

Her pace quickened and she flew as quickly as she could into the town. She whipped through alleyways, flew over rooftops and jumped over power lines. When she finally saw the group of teenagers that was very much awake and confused by what was going on she recognized them immediately as friend's of Ichigo's.

She was still a little distance away when Aizen appeared in front of the startled and frightened teens, his appearance had changed. He appeared to be taller, thinner, his eyes were dark and his hair was longer. The thing that struck her the most the was that in the center of his chest there appeared to be some sort of ball like object. An unconscious frown formed on her face, she had a bad feeling that she knew what had caused Aizen to change. She also thought that the same object was now somehow giving him power that she didn't understand how to fight.

Knowing that dwelling on things would get her nowhere if she just stared at Aizen and Gin who wasn't too far behind him, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and prepared to leap away from her spot. The teens were having a difficult time standing up under the pressure of Aizen's immense spiritual power. Landing in a crouch in front of the two conscious teens and the still unconscious friends that were slung over their backs, Senna used her own reiatsu to shield them from drowning beneath Aizen's.

"Hey, aren't you..." The boy that had spoken was Keigo Asano if she remembered correctly, he was one of Ichigo's friends.

Ignoring the questions and the odd looks of the two behind her, Senna focused on Aizen and slowly rose to her feet.

She was about to open her mouth to speak, but a mass of some kind of energy floated past her and exploded over Aizen and Gin. Confused by the appearance of such a strange energy, she was about to turn around to see who had interrupted her only to be rather roughly pushed aside by a very strange looking, and loud, man.

She blinked at the man who was proclaiming himself to be a hero of sorts and would have just knocked him out since her annoyance with him was growing and he appeared to have some kind of death wish as he boasted about how he could handle Aizen alone. However, she never had the chance to knock him into unconsciousness when Matsumoto appeared in front of them. The woman was pale and a sheen of sweat covered her face while a hand unconsciously held her side that had not long ago been completely destroyed but had begun to be healed by Kira.

The obnoxious man, Don Kanonji, apparently if she understood his ranting was telling Matsumoto that no girly girl should get involved in a fight and that he was the hero so he would deal with the threat. Matsumoto grew irritated long before Senna could do anything and wound up grabbing the eccentric man by his very embellished coat and shouting threats in his face until he finally agreed to leave with the teenagers behind him.

"Matsumoto-" Senna began when the woman turned back around to face Aizen and Gin, though most of her attention was on Gin.

"I'm fine, Senna."

"Of course you are," Senna snorted. "That's not what I was going to say though. You are not supposed to be here. This is my-"

"Do whatever you have to. I'll stay out of the way."

Senna frowned, but had no time to reply when Gin snatched the red head up and flashed off with her.

"Well, now that all of the distractions are gone why don't you go ahead and attack me like you planned. I'd really like to see those eyes you showed me earlier. They were quite interesting," Aizen said casually, a hint of smugness beneath the surface.

"I'm glad you liked them," Senna replied bitterly. "And you'll be seeing them again soon enough." Pulling Kurohineko from her sheathe, Senna brought the sword in front of her body without a single hint of hesitation. "I still owe you for nearly killing me after all."

"It's too bad I didn't succeed, you're being troublesome. I have work to do and you're getting in the way."

"So sorry," she retorted facetiously. "But you invited me to attack you, remember?"

"Then why haven't you done so?"

She gasped, her eyes widening as Aizen appeared so close to her that their noses were only a few centimeters apart. She dropped down, letting her knees collapse from beneath her, but even though she avoided the hand reaching for her she could not avoid the vicious kick to her side. She had raised her arms to block the blow but had been too slow. Her body smashed into a brick wall, toppling it in a loud crash while a small dust cloud erupted into the sky.

"Managed to avoid any damage by changing at the last second. You've improved, I'm impressed," Aizen taunted.

Senna snorted bitterly. "Save it. I'm not here to impress you." She flew at him, her sword screeching to a stop against his that he raised with little effort or thought.

"Then why are you here?"

She smirked and the whites of her eyes began to darken while her pupils brightened into a glowing blood red color. Red and black ribbons of reiatsu swirled around her limbs and created a weak tornado like effect around her body. Her hair was tossed around in the wind created and the tails of Aizen's coat began to flap around his ankles.

"I'm here to give everyone else just a little more hope of course."

Aizen's eyes flickered, but he didn't say anything else as Senna pulled her sword downwards, creating a shower of sparks and an ear splitting scream of metal against metal.

She raised her right leg, red and black ribbons swirling around it and with a cry slammed her foot into Aizen's stomach. Even he was surprised by the force behind the blow and was even more surprised when he was actually sent skidding backwards.

"Don't look so surprised, Aizen. Weren't you the one that first said something about me being the queen of the Vizard? You shouldn't be surprised by just that little bit of strength from a specimen that you even would have thought was perfect," Senna smugly said.

"You make it sound like you're not fighting at your full potential," Aizen replied, almost sounding curious and interested.

Another smirk formed on Senna's face. This one appeared distorted slightly, too big for her face in a way that most people would have found unsettling. "I'm not," she answered, this time there was a strange undertone to her voice that had not been there before. It was cold, deep.

"Very interesting indeed. I think I might just enjoy killing you."

Senna lowered herself into a defensive stance, the red and black ribbons sparking and sizzling to show their eagerness to fight. However, she didn't want to rush into anything and end up reaching her limit too soon.

"If you're trying to figure out how best to stall for time, I'll tell you now that it won't matter how long you manage to amuse me. I have plenty of time to destroy Karakura and create the King's Key. That doesn't mean that I'm may not become a bit impatient if you prove to be disappointing entertainment."

Her teeth ground together, but she tried not to show her reaction. Any sign of emotion was a sign of weakness to Aizen, he would analyze and he would use whatever information he could to get inside of her head and taunt her. It was why she had spent the last several minutes attacking constantly and never letting up, she didn't need him in her head stirring up trouble when she needed to be concentrating.

"I'm not here for your amusement, Aizen," she hissed.

"No? I thought that that was precisely why you were here."

Jaw tightening against her will, she tried to relax her tensing muscles and remain relaxed and calm. "Why would I be sent here to amuse a traitor? I was sent here to kill you."

An arrogant chuckle preceded any further comment on Aizen's part. "Impossible. You know that, I can sense it in your sword when you fight."

Her eyes flickered. He was really quite skilled at getting into his opponents heads even when they were expecting it and trying to guard against it.

"Are you done blabbing yet? I'm getting bored just standing here chatting," Senna snapped blandly. "So why don't we get this show on the road, hm?"

Pushing off the ground with a light tap of her feet, she soared into the air. Her body graceful arced upwards, spun like a leaf in the wind and then brutally fell towards Aizen, Kurohineko clashing with Kyoka Suigetsu with enough force to create a small explosion and leave an impact crater beneath Aizen's feet. Pushing away from Aizen, she somersaulted backwards and grinned another too large grin. Her teeth looked pointed now, sharp and dangerous like an animals.

It was occasionally obvious that Aizen was beginning to grow irritated, but the look always melted back into an impassive mask before Senna could be sure she was grating on his nerves. She had been gradually increasing her own power and strength, but he had been able to anticipate and counter everything she had thrown at him so far. She wasn't sure how much time was passing, but it didn't seem like it was enough. Not that she even knew what she was waiting for, she just knew she had to stall as long as she could and hope at the orange haired substitute soul reaper everyone had so much faith in showed up and saved the day. If he didn't... Well then it was going to be up to her keep Aizen from achieving his goals. Something she wasn't so sure she could do on her own.

It wasn't that she doubted her own skill, she knew she was strong and she knew she could at least hold him back for at least awhile. It was that since he had apparently merged somehow with the Hogyoku he was not only extremely powerful and incredibly fast, but he had gained the use of high speed regeneration. It was hard to kill something or even satisfactorily wound someone with the ability to constantly regenerate.

"It's quite intriguing the way you slowly change rather than call on all of your power at once. I didn't know that was possible for a Vizard of any kind, queen or not," Aizen said, still as casual and conversational as ever.

"I never said I was a queen," she replied, her voice layered. The dark, cold voice clearly audible beneath Senna's usual light, if often rough voice. "Those were your words," she continued, seeing the look in Aizen's barely narrowed eyes that said he wasn't certain what to make of her statement.

"So they were," he replied soberly, he was starting to grow just the slightest bit annoyed with Senna and her games.

"But we're chit chatting again, and I have no interest in continuing to listen to your voice," Senna said, her layered voice becoming thicker. The two different voices spoke together in sync, but even though they were both coming from her mouth it was like there were two different people speaking now. One in a low, rage filled growl and another in a calmer, smoother and more human tone.

The red and black swirls of color that had been circling her body and limbs were thickening now, joining together almost to form a second skin over Senna's body. They colors writhed over her, engulfing her, but she paid them no heed at all and flew at Aizen so quickly he barely was able to dodge the slash of her sword that cleanly tore through a brick wall and several trees as if they had been nothing more than melted butter.

A sort of cackle like howl of laughter erupted from Senna as she attacked again and again, her movements all precise and graceful despite the changes occurring to her body.

"Why continue to swing your zanpakuto around when it will never reach me? It's useless, as you can see," Aizen commented, easily sliding and gliding away from her each jab, slash, swipe, and every other kind of attack she aimed for him.

"You know," she mused, halting her attack to hold the sword in front of her eyes and extremely pale face. Her lips parted in a harsh smirk, revealing needle like teeth. "You may just have a point. I suppose I should stop 'swinging it around' then.." Placing both hands on the hilt of the sword, she chuckled darkly before turning the sharp point in on herself so that it was pressing against the soft flesh where her ribs joined together beneath her chest. "Kurohineko... Bankai..."

She began to push the sword into her own abdomen, but she showed no sign of pain. The sword appeared to just be disappearing into her body without causing any damage. When the guard met her flesh, she turned it roughly and cried out, her head tilting back as a massive eruption of spiritual energy turned the ground beneath her feet to dust that circled around her in a violent tornado of power.

It took a moment for the dust to clear and when it did, Senna was gone. Aizen narrowed his eyes, he couldn't sense her, but there was something else that he could sense and though he didn't know quite what it was he had no intention of letting it get near him.

He spun around quickly and barely managed to side step a slender hand of black claws. His eyes widened as a black blur sped past him and a thin cut bloomed over his cheek, crimson flecks of blood splattering his coat.

Senna made a condescending sound as she clicked her tongue against her teeth and Aizen turned to face her, a new look forming in his eyes. He was still annoyed, but there was now a look that said he had underestimated her abilities. He had never expected her to land even the smallest blow, yet she had scratched his cheek rather deeply and he had barely even seen her. He would have liked to think it was just a fluke, nothing more than luck on her part, but he knew better. Especially when he turned to see the wicked grin she wore on her now extremely pale face. Her eyes practically glowed an amber laced red and her body had changed slightly. She seemed suddenly more agile, graceful and much more feline. Though it was hard to tell where the feline was Hollow or a product of her interesting bankai.

Her uniform was tattered looking, barely clinging to her body and exposing scarred flesh. Her arms looked longer, perhaps due to the insanely sharp claws that glistened in the daylight. It looked as if she were wearing torn black gloves that extended just past her elbows, from there her pale arms were visible. Her feet were now bare and her toenails had extended and looked to be just as deadly as the razor like claws that nearly touched the ground as she crouched and began to slowly circle Aizen with a growing grin.

"I didn't know you were capable of releasing your zanpakuto's bankai," Aizen said conversationally. "It's rather impressive. It's surprising how Hollow-like it is." He said this hoping for some sort of reaction from Senna. She had once been very upset over the realization of what resided in her soul, he hoped to use that to shake her resolve and weaken her defenses.

It didn't work. Senna simply shrugged. "Not really when you consider that a zanpakuto shares their master's soul, just as the Hollow in me is also a part of my soul. They are both one and I can use their powers together. Granted, it makes them both rather annoyed, but I'm not taking my chances and fighting you without being at full power."

"As humbled as I am by your praise, I'm growing bored with this game," Aizen replied, his voice betraying slightly just how annoyed he was. He wanted to kill her and step over her corpse so he could go about his business trying to take a seat in the heavens.

"Try to kill me then," purred Senna, beckoning Aizen to attack.

* * *

Despite her quickened speed and her heightened skill with kido, Senna still barely managed to avoided all of Aizen's attacks. It didn't matter what spell she hurled at him faster than he should have been able to counter or how strong it was, it never hampered him for more than a few seconds and then he would merely look at her like an annoying ant that had managed to avoid the underside of his boot for far too long.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed or even if more than a moment had gone by sense she had called upon her bankai. Keeping up her bankai proved to be more taxing on her than slowly calling upon the powers of the Hollow in her soul had been, she figured that had at least something to do with the fact that while she had conquered the Hollow and forced it to submit she couldn't do that with Kurohineko's bankai. She had to learn to control its power and unleash it all on her own, something she had apparently not yet mastered.

Since she had first managed to slice Aizen's cheek she had not been able to land another hit, blow, or even scratch on the man. It was frustrating her and between her growing frustration and the strain of keeping up her bankai's strength she was running out of time before she made a wrong move. She knew herself well and she knew that the mixture was not a good one for her.

"You don't look well, Senna," observed Aizen dully. "Finally given up yet? I'd like to kill you with my own hands, but I'm beginning to think you aren't worth it."

Her fingers twitched and glanced to the roof of a three story building to her right. The pale face of Gin Ichimaru grinned down at her and she found herself openly frowning at him. Somehow, she had managed to completely forget he was there. What was worse was that she finally realized that Matsumoto's reiatsu had disappeared. At least she thought it had, her head cocked to the side and her eyes narrowed in thought as she stared at Gin. She thought she could still sense a very faint amount of Matsumoto's reiatsu, but before she could determine whether or not her senses were playing tricks on her, Aizen took advantage of her momentary lapse in judgment.

She coughed a spray of blood, her body curling over the brutal fist that smashed into her stomach and broke several of her ribs. She fleetingly thought that the word broke was too loose a term considering it felt as if Aizen had hit her hard enough to pulverize not only her bones but internal organs to little more than dust.

A huge rush of air was taken into her lungs when she saw Aizen raise his right hand, his palm facing, his palm facing upwards while two fingers pointed in her direction. The crackling black light that began to form above his hands and the smirk on his face was enough to tell her what was coming.

He was going to use what appeared to be one of his favored kido spells; Black Coffin. A spell that would engulf the target in a black coffin like container before it was stabbed numerous times with precise blades that rarely failed to kill their target while often leaving them mangled beyond recognition.

There was barely time to see the smug smirk on Aizen's face before she was plunged into a blackness that was heavy and thick with malice.

When the blackness faded, she sucked in a deep breath and fell to her knees. Gasping for breath, Senna fell face first into the street while Aizen watched, unmoved and uncaring, a few feet away.

Gin leaped down from the rooftop he had been perched on and sauntered to Aizen's side, looking down at Senna's heaving form covered in bloody cuts that somehow seemed less serious than her reaction warranted. He kept those thoughts to himself though as her bankai faded away to revel her whole uniform once again, covered in dirt and torn, but not the tattered remains it had been only moments before. Her hands and feet returned to normal, but her eyes still glowed darkly and her face was still sickly pale, her teeth sharpened points in her still too red lips.

"Should we finish her off," Gin inquired curiously.

"No, she's no longer a threat. Let her lay there and watch while we destroy this town," Aizen answered disinterestedly.

He cast a frown at Senna, somehow Gin thought she was far from no longer being considered a threat to Aizen, but he didn't bother to say so.

"I didn't think you'd actually kill Matsumoto," Aizen observed evenly, glancing at Gin from the corners of his eyes. "I thought she meant something to you."

Gin's grin only grew in response. "Emotions are nothing to me. Thought I'd told ya that," he hummed in amusement as he scratched at his chin. "I'm like a snake, all cold skin with no feelings. I like to slither aroun' finding good prey, then eat it in one swallow. I told ya that, didn't I, Captain Aizen?"

His eyes narrowing almost imperceptibly, Aizen studied Gin closely for a few seconds before turning his back on him and beginning to walk away. "Yes, you did tell me that. Still I thought you had some kind of feelings for the girl. Makes no difference to me either way though. We have work to do."

"You going to kill those kids," inquired Gin, following along at a leisurely stroll.

"Yes, then I'll hang their bodies outside of the town so that they can be easily seen. After that, I'll set about creating the King's Key."

"Well," Gin said, stepping ahead of Aizen and placing a hand on the sword the man still had drawn to lower it slightly. "Let me take care of them kids, ok, Captain Aizen?"

The pain in her entire body was beginning to fade as the swirling combination of reiatsu from not only her hotaru, but the use of the Hollow's powers found her wounds and hissed and sizzled as the were sealed shut, leaving small scars in their places. She hadn't moved the entire time that Gin and Aizen had conversed, she had a strange feeling that she should save her energy rather than push herself while she was still covered in cuts and bleeding profusely. She would only end up killing herself from loss of blood. And that didn't sound like the way she wanted to die, she wanted to die fighting. Not lying on the pavement.

Her eyes that were still tinted black with red pupils widened when Gin suddenly sent his Shinzo flying backwards at Aizen. The blade hit its target squarely in the chest and passed easily through, obviously surprising Aizen who staggered under the pressure of the attack.

"The only way to avoid Kyoka Suigetsu's powers are to be touching the blade before it can be activated," Gin said, his hand still on the blade of the sword in Aizen's grasp. "Took a long time to get that information outta you.. But it paid off. I'm the only one who can kill you."

Aizen winced when the blade of Gin's zanpakuto retracted from his chest, showering blood over the front of his coat. "I knew that was your goal all along. I brought you along to see how you would go about trying to reach your objective. It's too bad though, Gin, did you really think you could kill me?"

"Like that? No, ' course not," Gin answered, raising Shinzo to point out a tiny part of the blade that appeared to be missing. "See that? I left that piece inside you. When I told you about my bankai, I was lyin'. It doesn't extend as fast or as far as I said. It turns to dust just for an instant as it expands and contracts. There's a deadly poison inside of the blade that can dissolve and break down cells. Ah, looks like you figured it out," he grinned when Aizen's eyes narrowed at him and he stepped closer to the man, hand reaching toward his chest.

Senna's eyes widened and she sucked in a shocked gasp when Aizen's chest practically exploded and Gin reached for the hogyoku that was now floating in the air and no longer was embedded in Aizen's chest. His fingers closed around it the same instant Aizen managed to grasp his arm and toss him away from his body. Gin spun away, the hogyoku in his grasp as Aizen collapsed onto the ground.

For several seconds there was an absolute calm and quiet that settled over the town. Senna continued to stare at Aizen as he lay, broken, on the ground. It had seemed to easy some how and she had a hard time believing that everything was over so quickly.

She started in surprise when Aizen released a howl of anger and rage and began to rise from the ground. Her eyes grew larger as she watched the wound to his chest repair itself and felt the air rush out of her lungs in response to the incredible amount of power roiling off of him. A huge burst of light engulfed him and she had to cover her eyes and watch in horror and confusion as the glow faded and Aizen was once again revealed.

She could feel the amount of reiatsu seeping from him and it made her nervous. There was no way she could stand up to the thing she was staring at. Aizen was standing in the sky, not a single scratch on him and looking as if he hadn't been involved in any type of war for the better part of the day. Wings had sprouted from his back and he no longer appeared to be wearing clothes, he looked more like an animal than a human in her opinion.

It was a matter of seconds before Gin's chest was slashed open by Aizen, his arm torn from his body and was then impaled on Aizen's sword. Senna could only watch, her mouth agape and her heart beating so loudly she couldn't hear the words that Aizen said. She had never seen such callousness before. Had never seen someone torn apart with no care and it was a rather traumatizing sight to have to see.

Sucking in a deep breath, she stood up on shaky legs. She had no idea what she was going to do, but she couldn't just do nothing. She had been sent to Karakura Town to help it, to try and keep it from being destroyed by Aizen. She had to at least try her hardest to fulfill her orders, even if she knew there was no way she could defeat him. Even with all of her kido and all of her Hollow abilities and bankai, she stood no chance against him and she knew it. It frightened her to know she would be facing an enemy she had no chance of defeating, to know that she wouldn't live through it seeing how brutal Aizen was. He cared nothing for the lives of others, they were just in the way for him and he could dispose of them without a thought.

She was moving even as she sensed Matsumoto approaching the area, even as a building that Ichigo's friends were using as a shield exploded violently. She called upon every bit of strength from her Hotaru, used as much of the power from her Hollow self as she could manage and put all of her hope into her attack as she leaped high into the air, Kurohineko glinting darkly above her head as she raised the zanpakuto in preparation.

With a cry, Senna let herself fall. Aizen had his back to her and she was aiming for his left shoulder, hoping to cut through from shoulder to hip. There was an explosion of energy as Aizen and Senna's blade slammed him into his outstretched hand. Her eyes widened when she was thrown through the air and slammed harshly into the side of a building. She coughed, expelling blood and dust from her lungs. The waves of energy that had once crackled and swam around her were weak and erratic now. Only barely able to keep her standing as she slid down the wall.

Matsumoto was there now, she noted. Leaning over Gin with tears in her eyes and shouting at Senna, but she couldn't hear her. Aizen's hand was wrapped around her throat, his fingers squeezing so tightly that not all was all air draining away from her she felt as if all of her reiatsu was being soaked up into his hand. She struggled feebly, her zanpakuto clattered to the ground as her fingers unwillingly released it, yet she wouldn't, or possibly couldn't look away from Aizen's eyes.

"Looks like you'll never get the chance to properly use your own powers. A pity really, it would have been amusing to see how you would have progressed."

"Monster," she managed to rasp out, barely, in response to his words.

"Me? No, I'm being that you could never begin to understand. If anyone is a monster, Senna, it's you. I have no more patience for this though, it's time you left me alone."

His fingers were beginning to squeeze tighter and her struggling was growing weaker when something crashed into the rubble behind Aizen. Who turned to look over his shoulder at the new arrival.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, nice of you to join us. I'll be with you in just-"

But Ichigo wasn't listening. He was taking in the damaged town, his friends that were cowering in fear a few yards away. Gin cradled in Matsumoto's arms, and Senna dangling almost lifelessly from Aizen's grasp.

"Lets go somewhere else. I don't want to fight here in Karakura Town," Ichigo told Aizen blandly.

"And what-"

Ichigo didn't give the man time to finish. He flew forward in flash and put a hand to Aizen's face. In his surprise, Aizen released Senna and she fell to the ground in shivering, gasping heap. The next moment both Aizen and Ichigo were gone.

She tried to take in gulps of air, but her body wouldn't stop shaking and she felt as if nearly every ounce of reiatsu she had possessed had been drained by Aizen somehow. She struggled to stand, but only collapsed back onto the ground, coughing and rasping for breath.

The world was a blur, a spinning, trembling and colorless blur. There were sounds, but she couldn't make sense of them and they seemed far away. It wasn't until she felt warm hands on her shoulders and felt a cool sense of peace wash over her that she was able to finally take in a real breath. For several minutes, she trembled still and breathed deeply until she felt able to actually look at the person who was standing above her.

"How you feeling? You didn't look so good there," Kisuke observed, studied her beneath the rim of his dirty cap.

"What happened?" She gasped.

"I'm guessing you pushed yourself too far and exhausted yourself. Your body didn't know what to do, your reiatsu was very unstable and weak. You probably couldn't regulate it on your own. You'll need to better learn how to control all of the powers you have in order to avoid something like that in the future."

"It felt like Aizen was draining all of my energy," she replied, rubbing at her sore throat.

Kisuke shrugged. "I don't know about that, but you should take it easy for a little while."

"But what about-"

"Just leave everything to Ichigo and relax," Kisuke cut in, he was no longer looking at her but out into the distance.

"I don't sense anything," Senna observed. Her voice was harsh, scratchy and she winced as she spoke.

Kisuke didn't reply, but he did frown slightly as Senna turned to sit so she could use his leg to lean against as she stared off in the same direction as her brother. There were loud clashes and bangs, bright flares of light every now and then, the only real signs a major battle was taking place.

She wasn't sure how long the battle lasted, or if she was even conscious through most of it. All she knew was that there was a sudden shift in the air, a feeling of things returning to normal. She glanced at Kisuke and then tugged on his arm.

"Is it over?"

He nodded slowly after a moment of thought. "I believe it is."

Senna sighed. "Good. I need a nap and a drink, today has been hell."

Kisuke chuckled lightly and ruffled her hair. "Come on," he said, helping her up. "Lets go congratulate the kid."

* * *

Please review!


	46. Chapter 46 Bitter, Sweet

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

_~A/N~_

_Well, this is it. The last little installment of The Forgotten One. It's not much, but it's something and it gives a little peak into the future of our favorite couple. Senna and Hisagi. Hope you enjoy and thank you very much for all of your kind reviews!_

**Bitter, Sweet **

The Winter War had ended only three months before, but the Soul Society was already on the mend. Buildings and lives were being rebuilt and everyone was grateful for the return of peace into their daily lives. Open positions were being filled and slowly Soul Society was returning to the perfectly oiled, smoothly running machine it had once been. There was still a lingering sadness and betrayal, but those would fade in time too. Never entirely, but enough to let wounds heal. Each division was busy with repairs, paperwork and just plain catching up after the months of upheaval that had forced them to fall behind in their routines. Some were better off than others and would likely recover more quickly, while other divisions, namely those that had been left with open captain seats, would take much longer to fully recover.

* * *

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant Hisagi!"

Feet pounding against the pavement echoed through the fenced in walkway and Senna turned just in time to see a black haired man sprint around the corner she and Shuhei had walked around only moments before.

"Ah," the skinny man that barely looked older than twenty panted, his cheeks flushed from the run. "I caught you." Looking up at Shuhei, the young man stuttered over himself for a moment before finding his words. "S-sorry, sir, but, it's just that..."

"Oh, for goodness' sake, Teuchi," Senna sighed agitatedly, folding her arms over her chest. "What is it?"

"Oh, right, sorry, Lieutenant, but Captain Ukitake needs your help in the division office as soon as possible."

"Ok, thank you, Teuchi. I'll be there in just a minute," Senna said, shaking her head as the young man ran off the way he had come. Turning back to Shuhei, she sighed as a smile tugged at her lips. "Looks like dinner's going to have to wait tonight."

"It's alright, I've got a few things to catch up on myself. Meet me at my office when you're done?"

"Sure.. Captain Hisagi," she answered, the title he had been bestowed with only a week before falling mockingly from her lips. Giving him a quick kiss, she turned to go back to the Thirteenth Division.

"Hey, Lieutenant Hisagi," he called, smirking when Senna stopped to look over her shoulder at him. They had been married for only two months, but she was still getting used to the change in her own name. "Come home soon. That's an order."

She shot him a playful glare. "That better be an order from my loving husband and not the Ninth division captain," she called over her shoulder as she jogged away.

* * *

...Six months later...

"Eating alone again, huh?"

Senna glanced up at Renji, surprised by his appearance, she offered a wan smile and nodded. Turning her attention back to her food as he sat down opposite her. The little restaurant she had chosen for dinner was getting crowded with shinigami now that it was the end of the day for many of them and they could relax and enjoy themselves.

"The Ninth division has been swamped. Shuhei is still trying to pick up the pieces of what was left after the war, it's not easy and there's so much to do... I've tried to offer to help, but..." she trailed off, sighing as she looked down at her hands that were resting idly in her lap.

"I heard," Renji replied. "You're on medical leave, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I tried to tell Captain Unohana that I'm fine, but she won't listen and to be honest I'm a little scared to go against her orders... But I'm not even allowed in the office at my own squad anymore. The last time I tried to go inside Captain Ukitake actually had Sentaro pick me up and carry me back to my room. It's frustrating, I'm not allowed to do anything but eat and sleep pretty much."

Renji laughed while Senna frowned and looked away. "Everyone's worried about you, Senna," he pointed out. "You can't really blame them. You almost-"

"I'm aware of what happened," Senna snapped, standing up abruptly from the table. "That was weeks ago though and I've been perfectly fine since then... On my own no less."

"Senna..." Renji sighed as the stubborn woman stalked away from him. Shaking his head, he stood up as well. He was somehow no longer in the mood to eat. Deciding to take a walk, he wandered over to the Ninth Division and into the office of the captain who had been at his post just over three months.

Hisagi looked up from the papers he was reading over as Renji plopped down on the chair in front of his desk. "Something wrong, Renji," he asked upon noting the somber look on his friend's face.

"It's Senna."

"What about her? Is she alright," he asked, tossing the papers in his hand aside as he started to stand.

"Calm down, she's fine. Even if you hardly see her anymore, you should still be able to sense that much."

"Then what's going on," he asked, lowering himself back down into his seat.

"You do realize she's pregnant, right? Everyone knows that it's your kid. I mean you are her husband and all, so I would think you would be-"

"What are you getting at, Renji?" He wasn't in the mood for Renji's blabbering, especially since he sounded so accusing as he spoke. It was a tone he was becoming more and more accustomed with as time passed and Senna's belly grew larger as their child grew inside of her.

"She's been put on medical leave because she nearly lost the baby and she can't do anything, she's alone and you're in here all the time doing paperwork. I understand there's a lot to do now that you're captain, but Senna's your wife now. You have more responsibilities than just those of a captain's, you have to be there for her and for your kid."

"I didn't know you cared so much," Hisagi replied bitingly.

"It's Senna, we all care about her stubborn ass even if we would rather pretend not to. She was at dinner alone. Again. How long has it been, Hisagi, since you actually ate with your own wife? Have you even noticed the bags under her eyes and the way she fakes every smile she gives? It's not good for her, or the baby."

"She's my wife, Renji-"

"Then maybe you should act like her husband, Hisagi, before someone else decides to step in and actually fill the position."

Hisagi was up and out of his seat in an instant. He had Renji by the collar and hoisted off of his chair not a moment later. Renji didn't appear at all bothered by this and simply stared back at Hisagi with a slight smirk.

The door to the office slid open again and a small gasp slipped from the lips of the one who had opened it. Something fell to the floor, a tea cup judging by the sound and the scent and feet pattered against the wooden floor before Hisagi's hand was knocked away from Renji.

"What in the world are you doing?" Senna questioned, her face showing just how distressed she was by what she had found as she stepped in front of Renji and stared at Hisagi like she didn't even know him anymore.

The look in her eyes made him flinch slightly, but instead of trying to comfort her or even explain himself he turned his back on the two people and sat back down behind his desk. "I'm busy," he muttered.

Senna stared at him incredulously, her eyes blinking in an effort to hold back the tears that were threatening to fill her her eyes. She didn't bother to speak, but only shook her head before walking out of the room.

"You're an idiot," Renji directed at Hisagi, his feet already carrying him to follow after Senna. "You alright?" He asked when he caught up her.

She didn't even bother to glance up at him, she just gave a quick nod and kept on walking.

"Where are you going anyway?" He asked when he noticed they were leaving the grounds of the Ninth division.

"Home," she answered shortly.

He hesitated. "You're not staying in the Ninth Division? I thought-"

"I have my own home at the Thirteenth. Why would I stay in the Ninth?"

"Because you're married to its captain," Renji pointed out, regretting it the moment that Senna flinched as if she had been stung. "Senna," he sighed, reaching out to carefully take hold of her arm and get her to stop her quick paced walk and actually face him even though she refused to look at him.

"I'm fine."

It was an obvious lie. She was not fine, she was tired and she was feeling useless and left out since everyone else's lives were going on around her and all she could do was watch by herself.

"You're not fine."

"I'm tired, Renji. I don't want to argue with you, I just want to go home."

He frowned, but didn't want to press her. If she didn't want to talk then he would let her have her way. "I'll walk you."

She looked like she was going to protest, but sighed and nodded absently. The rest of the walk was silent, her hands unconsciously found themselves resting over her womb and the child growing inside of her. It was a protective gesture she didn't realize she did almost constantly.

Senna stumbled, a surprised gasp falling from her lips as she latched onto Renji in order to steady herself as she hunched forward slightly. Her free hand remained over her stomach and her breath came out just a little quicker than normal.

"Are you alright?" Renji asked worriedly, holding her up so she wouldn't fall.

"I..." she trailed off and grimaced, grinding her teeth together and suppressing a moan of pain as her fingers dug into Renji's arm. "I don't know."

"I'm taking you to Captain Unohana," he said, beginning to gather her up in his arms. "Jeez, you're heavy... Sorry, sorry," he chuckled nervously upon seeing the deathly glare Senna was bestowing upon him through her pain.

"I'm pregnant, you idiot, sorry if the fact that there's another person growing inside of me makes me a bit heavier," she snapped.

He chuckled again and then thought it wise to remain quiet.

* * *

Senna jolted in the bed she was resting in when the door to her room was rather abruptly and loudly thrown open, banging into the wall.

"I got here as soon as I heard. Are you alright? Is the.. the baby-"

"Fine," Senna answered shortly, turning her face away from Hisagi as he stepped into the room.

"What are _you_ doing here," Shuhei roughly asked Renji who was sitting by Senna's bedside.

"I'm the one who got her here. It's a good thing I was around, that someone was-"

"That's enough," Senna snapped tiredly, glancing between the two men. "Thank you, Renji, for bringing me here, but shouldn't you get going before Captain Kuchiki gets upset with you? And don't you have work of your own to attend to, Shuhei?"

"Senna," Shuhei began. "I-"

"I'm tired, I'd like to rest and that would be easier to do if the both of you went somewhere else to bicker."

"Can we have a minute, please?" Shuhei asked Renji, sighing and suddenly looking extremely tired and worn out.

Renji didn't appear to want to leave, but relented with a sigh of his own and nodded. Standing up, he walked to the door wordlessly, turning back to look over his shoulder as he opened it. Hisagi had taken Senna's hand in one of his while his other hand rested gently on top of her rounded belly. Senna looked like she was trying to ignore the man beside her and was staring out of the window to her left instead.

"Stubborn ass," he muttered to himself, shaking his head as he left and hoping that the two would work out the distance that had grown between them in past few weeks.

He knew Hisagi well enough to know that he truly did care about Senna, and he also knew that part of the reason for his working so much was because he didn't want Senna helping him. He wanted her to relax, like Unohana had told her. To take care of herself and the child that was growing inside of her. What he didn't realize though was that in his worry over her, he had pushed her away and caused a rift to open between them. He knew Hisagi didn't want Senna to go through everything alone, even if she was used to it and more often than not tried to keep things to herself so as not to bother or worry Hisagi. The two of them really weren't the best at communicating.

He snorted to himself. Hisagi was in charge of the Communicator, the Seireitei's news magazine and he thought it ironic that the man couldn't actually communicate well.

"Hey, Renji."

He looked up to see a somber Yumichika strolling down the hallway with a grinning Ikkaku. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"We heard about Senna," Yumichika answered. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Hisagi's in with her right now so it might be best to just give them some time alone."

"What happened?" Ikkaku asked, with Senna pregnant he had actually taken to occasionally showing his concern for his friend. He would always deny those occasions later.

"Captain Unohana says it was a preterm contraption-"

"Contraction," corrected Yumichika.

Renji shrugged. "It's normal apparently. She's gonna stay here for the night though, just to be sure everything is okay." Renji shrugged again, he didn't know anything about pregnant women and how the entire pregnancy thing worked. It was too complicated.

"Must have surprised her," Yumichika said. "The baby has been pretty well behaved so far. I hope it's a little girl, she'd be so beautiful and I could dress her up and-"

"You know Senna will never let you near the kid, right?" Ikkaku cut in.

Yumichika sniffed arrogantly and ignored Ikkaku.

"If you guys aren't doing anything want to go grab some food? I didn't get a chance to eat earlier," Renji complained, rubbing his stomach as it began to growl at the idea of food being put in to it.

"Yeah, why not," Ikkaku accepted lazily.

"If we can't see Senna then I suppose I'll go along," Yumichika said, sounding very much like his arm had been twisted to force him to go.

* * *

"Would you look at me," Hisagi asked pleadingly.

Senna took a small breath and turned her head on her fluffed pillow to look into her husband's dark eyes. She was tired and it was obvious in the paleness of her cheeks and the way her eyelids were drooping ever so slightly. Hisagi brushed some of her long hair out of her face, it had been taken out of the bun she always wore it in. It had been brushed by one of the nurses and braided over her shoulder so it would be more comfortable for her as she rested. Some of the strands had come loose though and were hanging around her face, he tucked them gently behind her ear.

Sighing, Senna met his eyes when he pulled away. "I would really like to get some rest, Shuhei. You don't have to be here, I know you're busy."

"I'm not going anywhere, Senna. I'm staying here with you."

She managed a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Okay," she muttered, fidgeting slightly to get a bit more comfortable.

He kept her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly when she looked over at him, her eyelids heavy. He leaned over her and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "Get some rest, Senna. I'll be right here when you wake up," he assured her, taking the seat that Renji had vacated and keeping her hand in his.

"You don't have to stay, Shuhei," she told him tiredly. "I'll be fine."

"I'm staying. This is where I should be.. I'm sorry for not remembering that sooner." He kissed the top of her hand and brushed her hair out of her face again.

Another hint of a smile lifted her lips and she nodded once. "I love you," she murmured sleepily. Her eyes begin to close.

"I love you too," Hisagi replied quietly. He watched as Senna nodded off into a peaceful sleep that it was painfully obvious she needed.

* * *

"You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like I just woke up," Senna grumbled grumpily, rubbing at her eyes and stifling a yawn. "And hungry."

"You're always hungry," Shuhei chuckled.

She gave him a little glare that was almost more of a pout. "What's your point? I'm eating for two, remember?"

"Now, yes, but you've always liked to eat. It's okay though, I find it endearing."

She tossed one of her pillows at him. When he removed the pillow from his face, he was chuckling and Senna was having a hard time smothering the grin on her own face.

"I've missed you,"she said, smiling self consciously as she sniffed and looked down at her hands.

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry... I-"

"You don't have to explain, Shuhei. I know you've been busy and I understand that-"

"I was busy, yes, but I could have made time and didn't. After you almost lost the baby.. I just was so scared that you would work yourself too hard again.. I didn't want you to do that so I was trying to make sure you had no reason to work that hard, especially since it happened when you were helping me... I guess in the process I forgot I was trying to protect you and got lost in doing as much work as I could. I never meant to push you away."

She reached out and placed a finger over his lips with a smile. "I know, Shuhei, but in the process you ended up working yourself too hard. Look at you.. You look so tired.. Ugh, I'm still tired for that matter. I can't believe how tired I am all the time."

"Well if you're eating for two does that mean you're sleeping for two?"

"Maybe," she replied with a laugh.

"Then we should go home and take a nap. I could certainly use one." Hisagi admitted, slouching in the chair he was still in.

"I have to have one last check up before I can go."

"I can't believe we're going to have a baby."

"Weird, isn't it?" Senna chuckled.

Hisagi nodded. "Definitely weird."

The door opened as they laughed and Captain Unohana stepped into the room with a kind smile. "Good morning," she greeted warmly. "Looks like you're feeling better today, Senna."

Senna nodded. "I'm still a bit tired, but nothing a nice nap won't fix."

"Glad to hear that," Unohana replied. "Lets do a quick check up and then we'll send you on your way home."

* * *

"Well at least I was told I could help with paperwork," Senna sighed, leaning into Shuhei as the walked back to the Ninth division. "It's something to do at least. I hated not being able to do anything but watch everyone else do their jobs."

"Just remember that paperwork is only paperwork. No heavy lifting, no training, no-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Senna cut in, waving aside Shuhei's words. "I know. I'll behave and do as Captain Unohana says. Promise."

"You had better," Shuhei said, giving her a brief hug and kissing the top of her head. "Now lets go home and take a nap."

Senna sighed happily. "A nap sounds amazing. Then again so does food. A nice pile of it."

Laughing at his wife as she patted her growing abdomen, Shuhei shook his head and kissed her head again. "I really do love you. How about dinner with everyone tonight? They've all been worried I'm sure and it would be nice to get away from the office for a little while."

"I would like that." Smiling up at him, Senna felt happier than she had ever felt.

She was leaning against the man she loved and whose child she carried in her belly and she could see the depth of his love for her in his eyes. Feel it in the kisses he gave her and the way he protectively kept his arm around her as they walked.

* * *

Senna ate as if she hadn't eaten in days while Yumichika, Ikkaku, Renji and Shuhei chatted around her. Captain Ukitake joined them with Captain Kyoraku a few minutes after the food had been set on the table. Senna talked with the two men happily, chuckling at Kyoraku's jokes or at Ukitake who would sigh and shake his head whenever his best friend was a bit too forward in his opinion.

The number of people at their table grew as the night wore on. Matsumoto joined them, too, sitting beside Senna and fussing over her. When the woman became too much for Senna to handle, she told her that Kyoraku had mentioned a drinking contest. She had immediately turned to the captain and challenged him, he hadn't declined.

"I'm going to have to drag him home tonight it seems," sighed Ukitake.

Senna chuckled. "Sorry. Matsumoto was just a little more enthusiastic than I could handle."

"It's fine," Ukitake replied, waving his hand in front of himself to show her it was no problem. "Besides with the two of them distracted it gives us a moment to talk. We haven't done that in awhile. I'm sorry about that, but-"

"It wasn't your fault," Senna cut in. "I was keeping to myself and being stubborn. As usual."

It was Ukitake's turn to chuckle and nod. "Well, anyway, you look much better than you have for awhile. Happier. I'm glad. I was beginning to worry that you would make yourself sick. It's good to see smile again."

"It is, isn't it?" Shuhei added, wrapping an arm around Senna's waist.

"The pregnancy agrees with you, you look like you're glowing," Yumichika jovially input, beaming at Senna. "I can't wait until the baby is born. It's bound to be beautiful."

"Don't go getting any ideas, Yumi," Senna warned. "I refuse to let you dress up my child like a doll."

"Told you she wouldn't let you anywhere near the kid," Renji said, teasingly giving Yumichika a shove.

"So is it a boy or a girl anyway?" Ikkaku asked.

"Won't know until the birth," Shuhei answered.

"We should take bets," Matsumoto squealed. "It'll be fun."

"You will not bet on-"

Senna wasn't able to interject further, but it seemed like the entire restaurant was trying to place money on what gender the baby would be. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Senna figured it would do no good to try and stop what was going on. Once Matsumoto had her mind up to do something it was rather difficult to stop her.

She glanced up when someone patted her on the shoulder. Captain Ukitake smiled ruefully at her.

"Somehow I think you could use a break. Care to join me for some tea back at home?"

"That would be nice," Senna said, nodding and smiling at the man she had missed in the past several weeks. She had been pulling away from everyone and because she couldn't work, she had spent her time away from everyone else and hadn't seen him in some time.

She turned to Shuhei to tell him she was going to go back to the Thirteenth division, but ended up shaking her head at him and then socking him in the arm when he placed a bet that their baby would be a boy. He grinned at her and shrugged innocently.

"I'm going back to the Thirteenth with Ukitake for some quiet and some tea. Are you coming or are you going to stay out for awhile longer? I know it's been a little while since you've gotten out of the office like this, I would understand if you wanted to stay."

Shuhei glanced from his wife to Ukitake before leaning forward to kiss Senna chastely. "It's been awhile since the two of you have gotten to spend time together, too. Why don't you two go. I'll join you in a little while."

"I think that sounds great," Senna said, beginning to try and stand up, she succeeded when Ukitake helped her to her feet. "Thanks, this extra weight is a bit awkward." She laughed, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"You have gained some weight, haven't you?" Kyoraku asked, appearing over Ukitake's shoulder. His cheeks were tinged pink and he giggled at the frown Ukitake gave him.

"Couldn't really help it," Senna grumbled in annoyance, rubbing her belly.

"Are you leaving, Jushiro?" Kyoraku asked.

"I was planning on it, but it seems like you need a babysitter."

"I'll take care of the captain," Shuhei offered, standing up and clapping the older man on the shoulder. "You two go and have some tea. He'll be fine. I'll be over as soon as I finish up here and get him home."

Senna didn't bother to argue, she walked past everyone and out of the restaurant. Ukitake joined her a moment later and they slowly made their way back to their own division to reconnect and relax away from the crowds of drunk friends.

* * *

"Dammit, Yoruichi, I said no!" Senna snapped, slapping the woman's arm from around her shoulders and glaring at her as she attempted to smooth her disheveled hair.

"Did you?" The tan woman asked, a bored look on her face as she stuck a finger in her ear.

"Yes," Senna growled.

"He's your brother, Senna."

"Actually he's not," Senna pointed out in a quiet, smug voice.

Yoruichi sighed. "He's your brother, Senna."

"I know," Senna sighed tiredly.

"So you'll go?" Yoruichi prodded.

Senna sighed again, but nodded. "Yeah, I'll go."

"Alright then," Yoruichi beamed, wrapping her arm around Senna again.

"Not right now though," Senna snapped, smacking the woman away again. "At least let me go and tell Shuhei, you know my husband, that I'm going to see my candy selling exile of an idiot brother."

"I'll go with you," Yoruichi chirped with a large grin.

Senna groaned in defeat, but bobbed her head anyway. She didn't have the energy to argue with her former teacher and knew she would only lose if she tried anyways.

* * *

"Get off me, Kisuke!" Senna shouted, shoving her bubbly, fussing blonde haired brother off of her and scowling unhappily at him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill me or something?"

"Why of course not, how could you-"

"Oh, just shut up," Senna grumbled, stalling past him as he whipped out one of his many fans and hid his face behind it. "I'm hungry. Thirsty too. The least you can do after having Yoruichi drag me here is feed me."

"Of course, of course," he sang, skipping after her as she made her way into the dining room. "You are eating for two after all."

Senna rolled her eyes as she lowered herself onto a pillow at the table. "Yeah, I am."

Kisuke sighed as he settled himself opposite her and placed his fan back into its hiding place in his sleeve. "The pregnancy suits you. You look happy."

"I am," she replied, nodding absently. "It was weird at first, honestly. It had been a long time since I had let myself be happy and everything happened so fast after the war... Shuhei and I got married, he got promoted and we were both working so much. But it was good. Everything felt right and I finally began to let myself relax. When I got pregnant, I was so scared to tell Shuhei. There was still so much going on that I didn't want to be a distraction, but I'll never forget the look on his face when I told him. He was so genuinely happily. It was amazing."

"I hear there were some complications at one point. You almost lost the baby."

Senna nodded to confirm this. "Yeah, I was trying to work like normal, but it was too much for me and I.. I.."

"It's alright, Senna. I'm very sorry about what happened, but I'm glad the both of you are alright."

She shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm glad you came by today. There was something I wanted to ask you," Kisuke spoke up, breaking the quiet tension that had been filling the room.

"What?"

His face broke into a bright grin. "You're going to name the baby after me, right? I am your beloved older brother and I love you so much, after all."

Senna let her head fall into her palm and shook her head while Kisuke gushed over how happy he would be if she named the baby after him.

"Would you shut up, already?" She shouted after about a minute of him chattering away like a child.

"Is that a yes?" He asked innocently.

"I'm going home," she replied blandly, pushing herself up with help from the table and glaring at Kisuke who was still grinning at her as she struggled. "Idiot," she grumbled.

* * *

"You're never touching me again! Ever!" Senna shouted at Shuhei who nervously paled under the wrath of her rage as she squeezed his hand tightly and glared at him.

"I'm sorry," he managed to mumbled, not knowing what else to say to the distraught woman whose brow was coated in sweat.

"You had better be!" Senna yelled before her head collapsed onto her pillow and she groaned.

"It's alright, Senna," Captain Unohana assured the young woman.

"It hurts," Senna moaned.

"You'll be fine," Unohana soothed.

"Shuhei?"

"I'm here."

"I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled, brushing some of her hair from her forehead and kissing the fevered skin.

Senna groaned again. "Shuhei?"

"Yeah?"

"I swear that if you ever touch me again after this I will kill you."

He paled again, but chuckled when Captain Unohana gave him an encouraging smile. "She's not serious... Right?"

Unohana laughed softly to herself, but didn't reply to his question.

With no response, Shuhei hung his head and groaned pathetically.

* * *

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Senna asked, smiling from the chubby face of her newborn daughter that she held in her arms to Shuhei who stood by bed looking down at the newborn baby with a small smile.

When he saw Senna smiling at him, he chuckled nervously and nodded. "Not as beautiful as you."

Senna tilted an eyebrow at him. "What's gotten into you? You look like you're scared to death of me or something."

He chuckled again. "Well you did threaten to kill me if I ever touched you again."

She blinked at him. "I did?"

"Yeah. Several times."

"Oh."

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Nope."

"So.. you aren't going to kill me," he asked hopefully.

Laughing, she shook her head. "Don't plan on it, no. Turns out I like having you around."

"That's a relief."

The baby in her arms wriggled and Senna smiled.

"Hey," Renji greeted, sticking his head through the hospital door. "Mind if I come in?"

The new parents shook their heads and rolled their eyes when Renji walked in followed by Matsumoto, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Kira, Momo, Ukitake and Kyoraku. Others were crowded in the hall, but it was hard to tell who from the bed.

"So what's this adorable little girl's name," Matsumoto asked excitedly as she tapped the baby on the nose lightly.

Senna and Shuhei exchanged a quick glance.

"Uh.. We hadn't gotten that far actually," Shuhei answered abashedly.

The room quieted before everyone began to give them ideas for names. The chatter in the room was rather loud, but Senna could still hear Shuhei's whisper as he leaned down to talk in her ear.

"Any ideas?"

She hummed to herself as she let the tiny hands of her daughter clasp around her finger. "I would say Kaien, but it wouldn't really suit her. Maybe, if we have a boy.. But for her..." Senna trailed off while twiddling her fingers through her daughter's tiny hands.

"How about Kei? It means blessed, right?" Shuhei asked.

Senna looked up at him with a hint of incredulity in her eyes. "Blessed? Seems kind of cliché, doesn't it?"

He shrugged in reply. "Maybe, but I still like it." He gave her a happy grin and she couldn't help but to laugh and shake her at him.

Taking a breath once her laughter subsided, Senna stared down at their baby daughter. She was so tiny and fragile that she could hardly believe she was real. "I like it," she said softly, smiling as she glanced up at Shuhei. "Kei it is."

* * *

~A/N~

Please review! And thank you for all of your continued support on this finally completed story.


End file.
